


Being Kept

by TheShyGirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Dom/sub, Elevator Sex, F/F, F/M, Forced Cunnilingus, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Pegging, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Strangulation, Threesome - F/M/M, Trapped In Elevator, Truth or Dare, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 73
Words: 304,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl
Summary: Reader is at an out-of-town hotel for a work meeting when a big storm hits. A power outage from the storm leaves her trapped in an elevator with two extremely attractive men who decide to make the most out of a bad situation. From there, her life gets turned upside down as she tries to balance her newfound relationship with work and an intense interest from another man.





	1. Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is unfamiliar with Supernatural and the actors.

   The wind was horrible. The small trees that had been planted outside were being pushed so far over that it seemed incredible that they hadn’t snapped yet. Every now and then, a piece of paper, a cup, or some other random bit of trash would fly by.

   You sighed. Had you known the storm was going to be so bad you might not have agreed to come. The boss needed you though. Yourself and two of your co-workers were here to meet with Maverick Bellin, a potential investor. Dinner was scheduled for 8:30pm. Glancing at your watch, you sighed again. It was only 5:05pm. As usual, you were ready way too early.

   Standing by the front windows in the lobby of the hotel, your focus shifted from what was happening outside to your own reflection in the glass. Black was your power color for business as evidenced by the waist length black shirt and black skirt you wore. You had paired the outfit with black flats, but as you stared at yourself you started having second thoughts.  _Mr. Bellin is tall. I should have worn heels. Maybe I should have gone with the dress. This skirt may be too short...too informal. I need a pop of color. A necklace. Maybe a different purse. Why do I even own this one? It’s so small. Do my legs look okay? Maybe I should put on some pantyhose?_

   You frowned as all this ran through your head. Deciding to go back to your room and try some different combinations, you had turned to head toward the elevator when your phone rang. Pulling it out of your tiny purse, you saw it was your assistant, Timothy. He was back at the office, where you wished you had stayed.

   “Hey, Tim,” you answered.

   “Hey, I have the files for the Bellin interview.”

   You rolled your eyes. “It’s not an interview and I needed those two days ago. I already have them now.” As you walked slowly towards the elevator, you wondered why you bothered keeping Timothy around. He had some good days, but more often than not you were doing your own tasks.

   “Oh my gosh! (Y/N), I am so, so sorry! I got sidetracked with the other projects and this one just slipped between the cracks until now.”

   “Really? What projects?”

   An elevator had opened, two men were stepping on and you stepped in to join them. You listened to Timothy sputter and mumble as you pressed the button for the 15th floor and stepped to the side of the elevator car. When you turned around, you actually had a good look at the two men you were riding with. _Wow! I_ _s there a modeling convention in town?_   Both were tall, at least six feet. One had dark hair and wore a pair of black slacks, a fitted t-shirt, and a black jacket. The other had dark blonde hair and was dressed far more casual than his companion, opting for jeans, a t-shirt and a flannel.

   You realized both were looking at you, as well. Your eyes met the crystal blue ones of the dark haired man. He smiled and raised an eyebrow, obviously aware of your perusal of them. You eyes dropped to the floor and you could feel your cheeks heating a bit.

   “Tim, it’s fine. Get a folder together for the Morton Campaign and I will go over it when I get back.” You hung up without waiting for anything further. _What to say? Brush it off. Be funny. Be cute. Can I do that? Sure._

   "So, you guys are hot. How's that been working for ya?"

   The two men across from you in the elevator both smiled widely. The one with the dark hair spoke first. "Ya know, it's actually been going pretty well."

   The one with the dark blonde hair was nodding in agreement. "Yeah, can't complain."

   "You're a gorgeous girl," the first man spoke as his eyes ran quickly down and back up your body, causing you to feel slightly uncomfortable, but in a nice way. "Has that been good for you?"

   Like the guys, you smiled at the compliment, but your inner voice was telling you it wasn’t true. You tried to ignore it. You had worked hard to look like you do now, but your self-confidence wasn’t quite where it should be. Being bold, you feigned indifference and shrugged. "It has its good points, I suppose."

   “Don’t be shy,” the second guy chimed in. “Tell us about these good points.”

   Still smiling you glanced down as your brain was quickly running through the drinks you had been bought and the speeding tickets you had managed to talk yourself out of. As you looked back up to list these pluses, the elevator jolted, making a horrible screeching sound and coming to a halt. The lights flickered and then went out, leaving the three of you in darkness.

   “What the hell just happened?” you managed to gasp out, as your gripped the handrail behind you as if it could somehow save you.

   “I’m not sure.” The southern drawl of the voice let you know the blonde was speaking. “Do you have any salt?”

   The other man chuckled. The space in front of him was suddenly lit up by the screen of his cell phone.

   You could see a little bit in the dim light. Neither man looked concerned. “Salt?” you asked, completely confused.  
  
   “Don’t mind him,” the dark haired man said as he put his phone to his ear. “He sometimes blurs the line between reality and TV.” His smile was meant to be reassuring, but with the minimal light illuminating the side of his face, he had a slightly evil look. “I’m calling the front desk to find out what’s going on.” A sound was heard from the phone. “Hi, I’m in the elevator and it has stopped moving. There aren’t even emergency lights on right now.”  
  
   Since you probably weren’t going to die in the next few minutes, you felt comfortable enough to let go of the handrail and pull your own phone out of your purse to let one of your colleagues know what was going on. While he talked to the hotel, you texted your company’s graphics person and your closest work friend, Conner.

   You: _Hey. Just so you know, I’m stuck in the elevator._  
   Conner: _What do you mean stuck?_  
   You: _As in I’m in the elevator, it’s not going anywhere, and I can’t get out._

   “Well, that’s not good,” you hear the man on the phone say. “How long can we expect to be in here?”

   Conner: _OMG! Are you okay? Do I need to tell someone?_  
   You: _No. There’s two guys in here. One is on the phone with the front desk._  
   Conner: _Scary guys or good guys?_  
   You: _Unknown, but ridiculously hot._  
   Conner: _Lucky you!_

   “Okay. Thanks.” The dark haired man hung up his phone. “Well, there’s a power outage.”

   “Thanks. I hadn’t figured that out,” said the other man sarcastically.

   “They think only part of the backup generators have come on. They don’t know why, but are calling their maintenance department to check on it. Until they know the problem, they can’t really estimate how long we’ll be in here, but could be an hour.”

   You: _Said it may be a while._  
   Conner: _Are you going to make it to the dinner with Bellin?_  
   You: _I hope so. Keep at the hotel to get me out. Okay?_  
   Conner: _Yes, mam! Have fun! ;)_

   You slide your phone back into your purse and look over at your elevator companions. The blonde has his phone out, presumably texting. The other was looking at you. His head tilted. “Are you okay?” he asked.

   “Yeah. I’m fine. Thanks.”

   He took a step towards you and you felt your body instantly tighten, the flight or fight mode kicking in. However, he just held out his hand to you. “I’m Misha.”

   Feeling relieved, you put your hand in his and said, “I’m (Y/N).”

   You had expected him to shake your hand, but instead he bent slightly and brought the back of your hand to his lips. The soft touch gave you a shiver that you hoped he hadn’t noticed.

   “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He released your hand and raised back up. Nodding to the other guy, he said, “This is Jensen.”

   Jensen took a moment away from his phone to hold his hand out. This time when you gave your hand up, it was shaken. “Nice to meet you.”

   “Likewise.”  
  
   “Jared said it’s getting worse outside and at least half the hotel is without power. The front desk is trying to get those requesting room changes taking care of, but there’s not enough rooms with power available to handle all the guests in rooms without power. Getting kinda hectic. Sounds like we’re in a good spot.” He smiled at both you and Misha.

   Misha stepped back to the wall behind him and lowered himself to the ground to sit. Jensen followed suit. It was not as easy for you being in a skirt, but you knew you might as well sit since it could be a while before getting out. Carefully, with a hand on the rail, you lowered yourself to the floor and put your legs out in front of you.

   Jensen had apparently finished texting as his phone was sitting next to him. The screen turned off and the three of you were once again in the pitch black.

   From across the darkness you heard Misha's voice. “So...wanna play a game?”


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting trapped in the elevator with two attractive men, Reader must decide whether she's brave enough to play a game.

   “What kind of game can we play in the dark?” you asked.

    Jensen snorted. “Misha is a master of games. If one doesn’t exist, he’ll make one up that will work.”

    You smiled.

   “Lots of games can be played in the dark, but we don’t know you and you don’t know us so I was thinking Truth or Dare could be a fun icebreaker. What do you think?” Misha asked.

   Even though you couldn’t see anything, you looked around as if you could. “Not a whole lot to work with for dares,” you said almost absentmindedly.

   “Well, that’s not true, but I guess it depends on what version of Truth or Dare you are willing to play.”

   You raised a questioning eyebrow and then scolded yourself since you realized he would not be able to see the gesture. “What do you mean? Truth or Dare seems pretty straight forward.”

   Jensen interjected. “Hold on. Out of curiosity, how old are you?”

   You frowned. “I didn’t think men were supposed to ask such questions of women.”

   He laughed, “That answer is good enough. Those who are too young generally jump to answer when asked.”

   “Why does my age matter?” you asked, still not understanding.  
  
   Misha was the one to answer. “You asked about versions. There’s the usual grade-school version where the truths are like ‘Have you ever cheated on a test?’ and dares are like, ‘Hop on one leg for one minute.’ Then there’s the adult version where truths are like, “Have you ever had a one night stand?’ and dares are like, “Bounce on so-and-so’s lap for a minute.’ Naturally, with the adult version you can do a lot with little space. You interested in trying?”

   Your heartbeat had quickened and your mind was racing. _Dirty Truth or Dare with two strange men. Can I actually do this? Should I actually do this? What if I don’t want to do something I’m dared to you? Would they force me? What if I can’t come up with anything for questions or dares?_

   Jensen interrupted your thoughts. “I know it sounds like it could be scary, but I promise you we’re good guys. You’re not gonna have to do anything you don’t want to.”

   “Say, ‘red,’” suggested Misha. “It’s a safe word. If you don’t want to do something, use it. Everything stops and we’ll discuss whether you just don’t want to do that particular dare or if you want to stop the game completely.”

    They had assuaged some of your fears. _Okay. I’m an adult, not some virgin teen who has no idea about sex. This trip has been boring. I deserve some fun. Considering how hot these two are, fun is a definite possibility._  “Okay. But you Truth or Dare each other first so I can make sure I understand this version.”

   “Deal,” said Misha. “Jensen, truth or dare?”

   “Truth.”

   “Okay.” He took a moment to think. “On average, how many times a week do you jerk off?”

   You can’t help the smile on your face. You look in the direction you know Jensen is and to your surprise you notice you can see his outline. Your eyes were adjusting to the darkness which meant a tiny bit of light must be able to permeate the elevator car though you couldn’t imagine from where.

    Jensen cleared his throat, “Well, I don’t get a whole lot of alone time...not that I am complaining,” he quickly added. “So I would say, on average, four or five times a week.”

    “Seems like a fair average. Okay. You ask me,” Misha said.

    “Misha, truth or dare?”

    “Dare.”

    “Really? Straight for the dare?”

    You could see the outline of Misha. He was nodding. Apparently, Jensen could see him, too, because he continued.

    “A dare. Let’s see…I dare you to go shirtless for the next, uh...four truth or dares.”

    “Well, that’s easy.” Misha started shrugging out of the jacket he was wearing.

    You watched as Misha’s outline took off his jacket and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. Your eyes strained, but nothing was getting any clearer. You silently cursed the darkness.

    “(Y/N), are you ready to try?” the now shirtless Misha asked you.

    You took an audible steadying breath. “Yes.”

    “(Y/N), truth or dare?”

    Part of you really wanted to go for dare and just get the fear of it out of the way, but you couldn’t get the courage up. “Truth.”

    “Describe your first sexual experience.”

    You smiled. That was easy enough. There wasn’t much to it. “Not much to describe. I was 17. I had been dating the guy for a few months. It was on a futon, missionary position. It was enjoyable enough that I wanted to try it again.”

    Both the guys gave little laughs at that.

    “That is definitely a good thing,” Jensen said.

    “But you left out the most important part,” Misha leaned towards you in the darkness, his voice low as he asked, “Did you cum?”

    You took a second to think back, but honestly couldn’t remember. _Probably a good indicator that I didn’t._ “I don’t remember. I don’t think I did the first time, but pretty sure I did the second time.”

    Misha leaned back. “Very sorry to hear it was not more memorable.” He sounded truly sad about it, like it was somehow his fault.  “Okay. You get to ask whichever of us you would like.”

    This was what you were most worried about. You hoped whoever you chose picked truth because you didn’t know if you could come up with an appropriate dare. You decided to ask Misha since he had said dare last time.

    “Misha, truth or dare?”

    “Truth.”

     _Wishes really do come true._ “Have you ever been in a threesome?”

    Jensen gave a short laugh before reiterating, “Yeah, Mish. Have you _ever_ been in a threesome? Sure doesn’t seem like something you would do.” The sarcasm was quite evident.

    Though you couldn’t see Misha’s face, you just knew he was smiling at his friend.

    “Yes, actually. Perhaps a time or two.”

     _I have a feeling that is an understatement._

    “My turn. So, Jensen…”

    You were relieved that he was not coming back to you.

    “Truth or dare?”

    “Well, I guess I better go dare this time.”

    “I was hoping you would say that. I have to go without my shirt for four truth or dares so you can go without your pants for the next four.

    “Son of a bitch.” Despite the curse, Jensen obediently stood, kicked off his shoes and set them to the side, then pulled his jeans down and stepped out.

    You were feeling better. _if this is the extent of the dares then I’ll be fine._ Taking off either your skirt or shirt would be okay since there was not enough light for them to truly see you. You knew because now Misha had no shirt and Jensen was without pants and as much as you wanted to see that, there just wasn’t enough light getting in to allow your eyes to adjust more than they already had.

   “Pants are overrated.” Misha was definitely enjoying himself.

    “Yeah, yeah. Alright…(Y/N), truth or dare?”

    Emboldened by your previous thoughts, you answered confidently. “Dare.”

    “Fantastic. Let’s take this from middle school to high school. (Y/N), I dare you to kiss Misha for one minute. If there’s no tongue, it doesn’t count.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but the next chapter makes up for it.


	3. Sins In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up in the game of "Truth or Dare" that the boys are playing with Reader.

   “How are you going to time it?” Misha asked.

    “Oh, I guess I’ll use my phone.” He picked up his phone, but the second the screen came on all of you were covering your eyes. After adjusting to the dark, the screen was too bright. Jensen managed to get the brightness down to it’s lowest setting and that made it bearable.

    As your eyes quickly readjusted to the new level of light, you realized you were able to see a bit better what you hadn’t before. Jensen’s long bare legs were stretched out in front of him. The only thing on his bottom half was now a pair of blue boxer shorts.

    Across from you, Misha was sitting cross legged, waiting on Jensen to get the timer. He was more muscular than you would have thought. Not overly so, but toned In a way that left amazing lines on his body. You couldn’t even help it as your eyes roamed down his arms, over his chest, and down to his seemingly delicious abs. The waistband of his pants interrupted your ogling. _Now, how am I going to get to see the rest of him? I wonder if I could dare him to let me lick him._ The thought of running your tongue over those lines was definitely tempting.

   Realizing your train of thought, your eyes snapped up and you saw Misha was looking right at you. There was a sexy and very knowing smile on his face. He had watched as your eyes had ate up the sight of both men and he certainly enjoyed the lust filling your eyes when you were eyeing him.

   “I got one minute on the clock.” Jensen looked up at you. “But you haven’t agreed to do the dare. Are you in?”

   Looking back at Misha, you saw he still had his eyes on you, but his expression was now one of simple curiosity. There was no pressure coming from either man, just like you had been assured. Smiling back at Jensen, you said, “Of course.” You got up on your knees and scooted over to Misha. He straightened his legs out, causing Jensen to have to shift himself so there was room.

   Your heart was not just beating quickly; it felt like it was going to pound out of your chest.

   “Here. Straddle me. It will be easier than trying to kiss with a twisted neck.” He held his hand out again, this time for your balance.

    You accepted the assistance and when seated you became even more aware that you were in a skirt. Aside from your panties, the only thing between you were his slacks and whatever he may have on underneath them. Your hands instinctively went to his shoulders. Seeing his bare torso up this close, you couldn’t help yourself and let your hands run down over his chest, feeling the taut muscles. You glanced up to see him watching you with a devilish smile. You could feel his hands resting on your hips. He gave you a gentle squeeze.

    “Okay. Timer is up. You start kissing and I will start it.” Jensen was smiling, happy to be sending things in this direction

     _How to start?_ Your right hand came up to Misha’s stubbled cheek. Leaning forward, your eyes closed and you pressed your lips softly to his. The dare was specific though. Tentatively, you parted your lips.

   No further invitation was needed. As Misha’s tongue entered your mouth, his hands went further around you, pulling you against his hard chest. The hand you had on his cheek, slid around and into his thick, dark hair. As if from somewhere far away, you heard the sound of the timer on Jensen’s phone start. 

   Heat was spreading through your body. Every second that your tongues entwined, every caress of Misha’s hand was like electricity going straight to your core. The kiss had started out very slow and sensual, but was quickly becoming more passionate. You were already pressed against him, but it didn’t seem close enough. The only thing you could think to do was spread your legs a little further, sinking yourself more firmly into his lap.

    Misha groaned into your mouth and to your delight you felt a slight movement beneath you. One of his hands came up and tangled into your hair. You wanted nothing more than for him to yank your head back and start trailing these hot kisses down your neck.

   The sound of the alarm was startling and you jerked back, breathing heavily. Blinking through lust-filled eyes you were able to focus on Misha, also breathing heavily, and looking like he wanted to pull you back to him. The alarm had been stopped. The dare was over, but his hand was still wrapped in your hair. He leaned forward and using that hand brought your head to his and kissed you again, just his lips on yours. Then he let you go and leaned back, desire still written all over his face.

   “Guess we didn’t really need a timer after all,” Jensen joked as you stood and returned to your spot on the other side of the elevator. As you were, you couldn’t help but notice there was a bit of a tent in his boxers. He clicked off his phone and you cursed to yourself as once again your eyes were going to have readjust. “It’s your turn, (Y/N).”

   As you sat, you looked across the blackness to where you knew Misha was, wondering if he knew just how turned on you had gotten, wondered if there was now a wet spot on his lap. “Oh, I guess I can put my shirt back on now.” You heard the sound of him pulling the t-shirt back over his head. Back to reality, you turned in the direction of Jensen. “Okay, Jensen. Truth or dare?” 

   “Dare.”

   The dare. Up until a moment ago, you didn’t know how intense the dares were going to get and it was still just getting started. _What could I possibly come up with?_ Then a thought hit you. It seemed he had gotten a little turned on watching you and Misha. _Men always have to touch themselves when they’re getting hard. Perhaps I should give him some more time to do so._ The two men couldn’t see the wicked grin that spread across your face. You moved your back from the side wall to the front wall so you would be facing Jensen.

   “You’re going to need to bring that timer back up and double it. I dare you to jerk off for two minutes.” You were so proud of yourself and it showed in your tone.

   Misha laughed. “I think she has the hang of this now, Jensen. What are you going to do?”

   The elevator lit back up as Jensen pulled the timer back up and set it. “Well, I guess I’m gonna jerk off for two minutes like the one who was supposed to be sweet and innocent suggested.” He gave you a mock frown as he handed the phone over to Misha. “Give me a second.”

    Leaning back against the wall, legs still out in front of him, he leaned his head back against the wall, eyes closed, and started rubbing the tent you had noticed forming earlier. You could see fabric getting tighter as Jensen got himself harder. Then he reached through the opening on the front and pulled out his full length. It was bigger than you had expected. “Okay,” he said. The quick beep was the sound of the timer starting.

    You watched in avid excitement as Jensen’s hand started slowly going up and down the length of his shaft, head disappearing every few strokes. The wetness between your legs was growing. You could not believe the situation you were in. _This is so much better than anything I was going to do._

    “How does it feel?” Misha asked, voice gritty with desire.

    “Feels...good,” Jensen managed to breathe out. He quickened his pace.

    You glanced over at Misha and saw that he was rubbing himself through his slacks while watching his friend, clearly enjoying the show as much as Jensen had enjoyed yours. The phone with the timer was on the other side of him.

    You scooted over to where you could just barely reach across him to grab the phone bringing your face close to his now very hard member that was straining against the fabric of his pants. “Don’t mind me,” you breathed against him, gaining yet another groan from him.

    Sitting back up with the phone, you saw the sound from your interaction with Misha had gotten Jensen’s attention. He was now looking at you as he eagerly pulled on his cock. You glanced at the timer and had a quick thought. The wantonness you were feeling was surprising yourself.

    “There’s only forty seconds left, Jensen. Keep your eyes on me.” With that, you drew your knees up and slowly parted them, pushing your skirt down between your legs as you went. You watched his eyes become laser focused on the area between your legs. You knew well before pushing your skirt down he had seen the black satin panties you had on underneath. Biting your lower lip, you slowly moved your hand up and down the front of the skirt, joining both the men in their self-pleasure.

   Jensen again quickened his strokes, breathing heavily as he watched you press against your pussy through your skirt.

   The timer going off was both frustrating and exciting. You felt like such a tease.

   “Fuck the timer, I’m going to keep going.” Jensen continued

   “You can’t!” you laughed. You had to actually move over next to him and grab his wrist to make him stop.

   When you did, he looked at you with a lusty smile, green eyes so full of arousal that it caused you to reconsider making him stop. “Are you gonna finish it for me?”

   His question caused you to smile right back. “No. That’s not how the game works. Put it away for now.” You leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing his wrist, setting the phone next to him, and moving back to your original spot.

   The "for now" part of what you said was intriguing so Jensen reluctantly put his dick back into his boxers, leaving another noticeable tent.

   “Besides,” you said, “you have to ask the next truth or dare.”

   “Fine,” he pouted as he picked up the phone. “Hold on though. Putting the flashlight app on.” The light came on and as before was too bright until he managed to dim it. He sat the phone in the corner and it provided just enough light to see each other without straining the eyes. “So, Misha, truth or dare?

   “Truth.”

   You and Jensen were both a bit surprised by this answer.

    “Okay. Truth. Um…what’s your favorite role play?”

   “Hmm..” Misha smiled and took a moment to think. “There are so many. I mean, there’s teacher and student, cop and person he pulled over,...but I think my favorite may be Cas and Dean.” Misha seemed very pleased with his answer, but Jensen was just shaking his head.

    “What’s Cas and Dean?” you ask.

    “That’s for another time,” Jensen answered.

    You shrug and make a mental note to look it up later.

    “My turn,” Misha says.

    He seems quite excited and you wonder what kind of crazy thing he has planned. For a moment your inner self rears her ugly head, making you think you should go the safe route and choose truth. Your horny self bitch slaps her down though and you know what you will choose.

    “(Y/N),” Misha grins, “truth or dare?”

    “Dare.”

    “Come here.” Misha stands up, indicating you should do the same so you do. “Stand here, one leg on each side.” He indicates that you should have one foot at the outside of each of Jensen’s thighs. At the point, you’re basically standing with your ass in his face. “Now sit.”

    You lower yourself onto Jensen’s lap. It’s just like when you were straddling Misha except you are facing away from Jensen. There is also one _big_ noticeable difference. There was nothing but the very thin material of his boxers and your panties separating you. Though his hardness had eased some since he quit jerking off, it was still easily felt as it pressed against your panties. You had to resist the urge to grind against him. His hands rested on your hips, just as Misha’s had earlier.

    Misha was standing in front of you waiting for you to get settled. You looked up at him, something that was weirdly erotic. There was such a dominant look about him that was incredibly sexy and made you squirm. Jensen’s hands tightened on your hips to make you stop moving.

    “Okay, clasp your hands together in front of you.”

    You did as Misha instructed.

    “Good girl. Now, you’re dare is to stay there, just like that, for the next three truth or dares. Jensen, meanwhile, will be touching you in whatever way he likes, but you must keep your hands like that. Do you agree to this dare?”

    With him standing over you, giving your instructions, your reply was instinctive. “Yes, sir.”

    He returned to his spot at the side of the elevator. Jensen’s hands were already sliding over your back, just tracing light circles. It was actually very relaxing.

    “Don’t forget about the game, dear. It’s your turn.” Misha reminded you with a grin.

    “Jensen.”

    “Yes?” His hands came up to your shoulders and massaged. You wondered for a moment if he was trying to make you pass out because it felt so nice. You let your head fall forward.

   “Truth or dare?”

    “Truth.”

    Considering what you has witnessed so far, you wanted some confirmation that perhaps these two were more than just friends. However, you didn’t want to ask outright so you decided to tiptoe to it. Keeping you head down you asked, “Have you ever sucked a cock?” You felt his hands falter, but only for a moment before continuing with the massage. You had a feeling that he and Misha were having a silent conversation, but you were content to wait.

    Jensen cleared his throat. “Yes.” That was all he said.

    You accepted that he answered and said, “Okay. Your turn.”

    His hands moved from your shoulders and trailed down your sides back to your hips. He leaned forward and placed a single kiss on your shoulder. “Back to you, truth or dare?”

    You lifted your head to look at Misha and was unsurprised to find him seemingly content watching the goings on in front of him.

    “Dare,” you answered.

    “I dare you to let me take your shirt off you.”

    “She has to keep her hands together,” Misha reminded him.

   “Fine,” he conceded. “As far off as I can get it while you still keep your hands together.”

    You were a little nervous about this. _These two are so fucking gorgeous and I’m no where even near perfect. What if they don’t like what they see?_

   Jensen’s face was suddenly by your ear. “Can I?” he whispered, his hot breath against your neck causing a shiver to run through you.

    It was exactly what you needed. “Yes.”

    “Raise your arms,” he instructed. As you did, he grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it up and over your head revealing the basic black bra you had chosen. “Lower them now.” Once your arms were down, he slid the shirt all the way down your arms to your clasped hands. “Good. Now bring your elbows back to your side as far as you can while keeping your hands together.” He pulled lightly on your elbows and you brought them to your sides, keeping your hands clasped in the shirt and pressing slightly against your bare stomach. “Your turn.”

    You could hear the smile in his voice. As you opened your mouth to question Misha, Jensen’s hands came around your sides and cupped your breasts, eliciting a moan from you. You involuntarily leaned back against him and he rested his chin on your left shoulder. His hands roamed over your clothed breasts and you were finding it hard to sit still. “What’s the matter, darling?,” he whispered. “Are you enjoying this?”

    Your body was giving in so easily, but your mind still managed to come up with a retort. “It’s not your turn to ask a question,” you breathed. Both men chuckled.

    “Oh, is that so?” Jensen questioned, pulling your bra low enough to reveal your nipples. “Are you sure?” Using his thumb and forefinger on each hand, he simultaneously pinched each nipple firmly.

    You arched forward and moaned. It was an effort to keep your hands together.

    “Let’s try that again now. Are you enjoying this?”

    “Yes,” you said as quickly as possible.

    “Good girl. Ask Misha your question now.” He was lightly fluttering his fingers along your breasts, brushing against your nipples and sending shockwaves of arousal straight to your wetness.

    He was trying to kill you with his hands. You just knew it. Looking back to Misha, you saw he was once again rubbing himself through his pants. “Misha,..” You were brought to a halt as your breath caught.

   Jenen’s hands had left your breasts and were sliding down the inside of your thighs. They stopped there though. “Keep going, (Y/N),” he encouraged.

   You started again. “Misha, truth or dare?”

    Jensen’s fingers were now lightly tracing over your panties and he was starting to suck softly on your neck. It was becoming hard to think.

    “Dare.”

   As soon as Misha said the word, Jensen applied pressure right where the clit is and you cried out from the pleasure shock. He switched sides and started his light sucking on the other side of your neck.

    “Okay. A dare. Let me think for a minute.” Your words came out shaky.

    You couldn’t think though. Jensen had slipped a finger inside your panties and was running it up and down your slit. “You are so wet,” he breathed at your ear.

    “(Y/N), I need a dare,” Misha reminded you.

    “I know.” Your breathing was becoming quite labored at this point. You realized Jensen was not going to let up though. You were so incredibly turned on at this point that you just wanted him to slide his long fingers inside you. Working to focus, you knew there was one way to move things along. “You’ve been rubbing your cock for a while without any relief. I dare you to take your pants off and let me suck it.”

    Misha looked genuinely surprised. Jensen completely stopped with his sadistic non-fingering of your slit.

    “Are you sure?” Misha asked you.

    You wiggled against Jensen and felt him smile against your neck as he went back to sliding his finger on you. “Yes. Please.” You didn’t know what exactly you were pleading for, whether Misha to let you suck his cock or for Jensen to actually slip his finger inside you. You just knew you wanted to move towards getting some relief for the fire that was building inside you.

    Misha stood and started taking off his slacks.

    Jensen took his hands away from your pussy, eliciting a whine from you. He pushed you forward and undid your bra clasp, not bothering to dare you to allow it. It slid down your arms to join your shirt. He squeezed a breast in each hand before once again squeezing your nipples. You couldn’t sit still if you had wanted to, moving your hips to grind your dripping pussy against Jensen’s hard cock that was still being contained by his boxers. He moaned before grabbing your hips, forcing you to stop again and dropped his hands back between your legs to continue sliding his finger through your folds.

    You watched as Misha removed his boxer briefs and his shirt, too. He was now standing there completely naked with his very thick cock in his hand, stroking.

    Jensen looked up to him and groaned out, “She’s so wet, man, and I haven’t even put a finger inside her yet.”

   “You should probably do that before I put my dick in her mouth.”

    “Hands?” It was all you could gasp out.

    “Yes,” Misha answered with a smile and pulled your shirt and bra from you.

    One arm immediately went up around Jensen’s head pulling him against your neck and he started placing more kisses before sucking on your earlobe. The other was braced on the arm he was using to tease you with. You didn’t know how much longer you could take this. “Jensen, please,” you cried.

    Two fingers slid into you and you almost orgasmed. You tried to buck your hips against him, but he wrapped his other arm around your waist to stop you. “No,” he gritted out against your ear.

    You were on the verge of tears due to both the almost release and the frustration. Misha stepped towards you then. Ignoring your own frustration, you sat up which caused Jensen to have to withdraw his fingers. The sudden loss was aggravating, but you wanted to give Misha some relief. You brought both hands up to his hips, pulling him a little closer to you.

   His thick cock was standing straight out. You looked up at Misha, making sure to make eye contact. You opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue, licking the head of his cock before finally enveloping it in your mouth. He moaned and let his head roll back. He brought one hand up to your head, but did not push you further onto him. He just ran his fingers through your hair as you slowly started bobbing your head up and down.

    Jensen was running his hands along your bare back. While keeping your pace with Misha, you pushed yourself down, once more pressing Jensen’s cock harder against you and rocked, hoping he would get the message.

    “Fuck, (Y/N),” he groaned.

    It was apparent the game was long forgotten. Jensen pushed up your hips, indicating you should raise up which you did. He quickly freed his cock from his boxers. With one hand on his throbbing shaft and one hand on your hips, he guided you back.

    Thought was abandoned. You were sucking Misha’s cock like a porn star and he started thrusting into your mouth, causing you to gag a little, but you didn’t mind it. You felt Jensen move your panties to the side and then the head of his cock was at your entrance. He paused, but you were done waiting and slid yourself completely down on him.

    You had to take Misha’s cock out of your mouth as you cried out, finally getting closer to that sweet relief.  “Yes!” Immediately, you started bouncing up and down on him and resumed sucking Misha. Deep inside, you knew you were acting like a complete slut, but you didn’t really care.

    “Fuck!  Oh my god!” Jensen moaned.

    “I’m close,” Misha gasped, back to throat fucking you. His words cause you to work all the harder on his cock. “Yes! Fuck! I’m...I’m cumming.” He tried to pull back, but you used his hips to keep him in your mouth as he shot ropes of hot cum down your throat.

    Jensen was ready to take control. As Misha stumbled back to lean against the wall, completely drained, Jensen pushed you up off his cock and simply said, “All fours.” You obeyed and he was right behind you, entering you again and fucking you hard and fast.

    “Yes! Fuck, yes! Jensen, oh my god!” You felt your own orgasm building. “Don’t stop! Fuck me! Yes!” you gasped out. A few more of his punishing thrusts and you couldn’t take it anymore. Your orgasm exploded inside you, sending waves of immeasurable pleasure pulsing through your body.

    The contractions gripping Jensen’s cock even tighter was his undoing and he joined you in orgasm. You could feel pump after pump as he unloaded his seed inside you. When the last pulse subsided, he leaned over and kissed your back.

    You couldn’t even feel anymore. Your body was so incredibly sated, relaxed. You realized you weren’t even on all fours anymore. Your head and arms were on the ground and your ass was up in the air with Jensen still buried inside you.

    Misha walked around you and got down on the floor. You had no idea what was going on and you didn’t really care.

   “Baby, I need you to sit up and grab the rail,” Jensen said to you.

    Reluctant to move, you still did as you were told. As you did, he slid out of you and suddenly Misha’s face was beneath you. His tongue slid over your clit, causing you to jerk involuntarily as it was still sensitive from your orgasm. Then his tongue was probing deep inside of you, licking up all of Jensen’s cum he could get to.

    Jensen scooted around to your front on his knees. He had you lean against him instead of the rail. You were glad because you didn’t know how much longer you could have supported yourself.

    Despite having just came, you were starting to feel the familiar ripples of pleasure. You couldn’t believe how deep Misha was able to get with his tongue. You felt him slide further underneath you and then Jensen stifled a moan. You looked down between you to see Misha with Jensen’s softening cock in his mouth. You didn’t know why, but this was incredibly hot to see and you felt yourself starting to get wet all over again.

    You looked at Jensen and saw the worry on his face. He looked absolutely terrified. It made your heart hurt that he was so concerned about your reaction. You took his face in your hands and started kissing him. The relief was immediate as he wrapped his arms around you, crushing you against him, and ravishing your mouth.

   Having thoroughly cleaned your juices off Jensen, Misha scooted back under you and licked up your slit to your clit. You didn’t jerk this time. You were primed for a second orgasm.

   You felt fingers at your hole. Misha pushed one and then two fingers in. As wet as you had become while watching him suck Jensen, it was easy. His mouth focused on your clit alternating between sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue.

    You had to end your kiss with Jensen and just lean against him as you came for the second time. You could barely make any sounds. As the orgasm subsided, Misha removed himself from beneath you and the three of you just collapsed on the elevator floor. All a pile of heavy breathing and sweaty bodies.

    As you all settled, you found yourself contentedly wrapped in the arms of both men, Jensen behind you and Misha in front of you. You wanted to sleep, but knew the elevator was probably not the best spot for that.

    “You’re amazing. Did you know that?” Misha broke the silence.

    You grinned and snuggled against his chest.

    “I want to keep you,” he sighed.

    Jensen leaned up on his elbow to look over you at Misha. “Let’s keep her.”

    “Really? You think we should?” Misha asked.

    You rolled onto your back and looked back and forth between the guys. “What do you mean, ‘keep me’?” you asked.

    Jensen just smiled and gave you a sensual kiss that warmed you through.

    “Did you have fun?” Misha asked, now also up on his elbow.

    “Are you crazy?” you laughed. “Of course I did! It was absolutely amazing!”

    “Amazing enough to do it again?”

    You were so sated that it was hard to imagine. _But thi_ _s is not me. This is not what I do._ That pesky inner-voice was interrupting your afterglow. You mentally shoved that thought away.  _Maybe it is me and I just didn't know it._ You knew then that given the chance you would absolutely want to do it all again. “Definitely!” 

    “On an on-going, maybe, kinda permanent basis?” Jensen asked.

    You were confused again. “Like how?”

    Before he could answer, the three of you were suddenly blinded and you felt the elevator moving...down, back to the ground floor.


	4. Time Resumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and her two new "friends" try to escape the hotel lobby after being happily trapped in the elevator.

   You all jumped up and started hurriedly getting redressed.

   As Misha was pulling on his pants, he said. “We need to talk. Can you come with us to our room?”

   Your exhaustion was creeping up on you again. “Yeah, but can I sleep first?”

   “A nap would do us all good,” Jensen agreed.

   “Of course. Come nap with us." Misha gave you a wink, making you wonder if by "nap" he meant something else. "We’re in 1822 in case we get separated. Not sure what kind of fanfare will be there once the doors open.”

   Jensen grabbed his phone off the floor and handed it to you. “Number.” You quickly punched in your number and saved it, handing it back to him just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

   Misha was right about the fanfare. What seemed like half the hotel staff was there along with Conner and a tall man with long brown hair who immediately grabbed the two guys in a bear hug as they stepped out. “You survived! I know Jensen gets hungry, I was afraid he would eat the other people in there.” He turned to you. “These guys didn’t give you too much trouble, did they?”

   You smiled and wished for an ounce of this man’s energy. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

   “Good. I would hate to have to kick their asses.”

   You laughed and then turned to Conner who gave you a hug. “Are you okay?”

   “Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired. I need to rest.”

   “Of course. Come on. I’ll walk you to your room. We’ll use the elevators that remained working. I’m sure you don’t want to be in that one again. Being stuck in there for like an hour must have been super stressful.”

   “It wasn’t that bad.” You just manage to hide the grin.

   "Well, I was stressing. Thought I was going to have to meet Bellin without you. Not gonna lie, kinda intimidated by the guy. From what I've seen, he'll either be your angel investor or he'll wipe the floor with you while simultaneously killing all your hopes and dreams and insulting your family dog."

   You burst out laughing at the ridiculous picture Conner had just drawn. "He's not  _that_ bad! Media likes to sensationalize the worst points of a person. He probably does way more good than you think and I bet he even likes dogs." Glancing back at the guys, you saw the tall one was talking animatedly and while both Jensen and Misha were able to listen and respond, they were also keeping an eye on you.

   The hotel manager came rushing up to you. “Ms. (Y/L/N), I am so very sorry for what happened. I apologize on behalf of the hotel and will be happy to compensate you for this huge inconvenience.”

   “No need,” you replied. “I’m fine. I just really want to rest.”

   “I definitely understand. If possible, we would appreciate if you could fill out a report on this incident for our records. I have it in the office.”

   You sighed. “Conner, can you go with him, fill out what you can for me and I will take care of anything else after a nap? Would that be acceptable?” you asked the manager.

   “Of course. Right this way, sir.”

   “I’ll call you when I wake up,” you told Conner.

   “Okay. Talk to you then.” He walked off with the manager.

   Checking on Misha and Jensen, you saw they were also being asked for a report from one of the assistant managers. She was timid and they quickly shooed her off. You smiled to yourself and turned to the elevator. It was the second one in the bank of two that had gotten stuck. You weren’t worried about getting stuck again. This one had already been up to other floors. You pushed the button and waited.

   You could overhear Jensen and Misha promising the tall guy they would have dinner later. As the elevator doors opened and you stepped inside, it sounded like he was finally going to let them go. You pushed the button for floor eighteen and the doors closed again. Being in the elevator alone was a little more nerve wracking then you had imagined. You were very relieved when you arrived at the floor and were able to make your way to the suite 1822. You leaned against the wall by the door and waited.

   Within a few minutes, both men were there, apologizing for the wait. Jensen unlocked the door and entered first turning on the light. It was a two bedroom suite with two king beds. Misha took your hand and led you along to the first bedroom. You didn’t even wait. You immediately stripped off your clothes and climbed into the middle of the bed, settling under the covers with a contented sigh.

   As you started drifting off you felt the two guys join you, one on each side. Jensen’s voice permeated your sleepy mind as he said, “We have to talk to the girls, Mish. She’s something else.”

   Misha’s arm slid over you and pulled you against his naked form. “I know,” he said. “This is just a beginning.”

   That was the last thing you heard as sleep finally overcame you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Please let me know if I should continue with this story line or just take it out back. Upcoming sections include the proposition the boys mentioned, as well as the introduction of Maverick Bellin, the billionaire investor who is used to getting what he wants. ;)


	5. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up from her nap with her new friends and must rush to get to her meeting with the billionaire investor, Maverick Bellin.

   Consciousness was returning. Becoming more aware, you start wondering what you were feeling. You were laying in an incredibly comfortable bed, but something was behind you. _Oh my god! Someone’s in my room!_ Your eyes flew open. Light from the main room was spilling into the bedroom, allowing you to see a most beautiful dark-haired man, sleeping quietly. The memories from earlier came flooding back. The panic that was rising inside of you started to quell.

   You were not in your room. You were in theirs. A smile involuntarily spread across your face. Misha was in front of you. That meant Jensen was the one behind you who had basically molded you to his body. You were skin to skin and his arm thrown across your middle was holding you against him.

   Tentatively, you ran your free hand down his forearm. He squeezed you in response. With as little movement as possible, you managed to shift yourself around to face him, looking into sleepy, green eyes. Your faces were only inches apart and you felt a yearning inside you to kiss him, but you were not fast enough.

   He kissed you instead. Just a sweet, gentle kiss, lips to lips. It was not full of the sexual hunger from earlier. Rather, it was a tender touch that sent a weird feeling through you, one that you could not place, though it was enjoyable. One was not going to be enough.

   You brought your hand up to his face and gently ran your finger over his cheek, feeling the light stubble, before closing the short distance and kissing him back, exactly as he had kissed you. Light and sweet, perhaps lingering a bit longer.

   Being so close, kissing was just easy. You had barely pulled away before his lips were back on yours, the movement coaxing your lips to part so your tongues could meet. Each time you part, your breathing gets a little heavier. It could have been the intensity of his kiss increasing or the fact that you could feel him starting to get hard against your leg, but it was as if you could feel the change from sweet to heated on a molecular level.

   Jensen shifted on top of you, settling his hips between your legs as you continue your kiss. Moving away from your lips, he starts down your cheek to your neck, kissing and sucking, causing wonderful feelings to sweep through you.

   You turn your head, giving him easier access to your neck. Your left hand is squeezed and a hand runs up your arm. Misha is awake. Your eyes open as you smile, thoughts about where this could go start forming in your head. The digital clock on the nightstand you were facing catches your eye. It read 7:33 PM.

   “Oh shit!”

   Jensen immediately pulled back. “Are you okay? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

   A light push against him is all it takes for him to voluntarily roll toward Misha, letting you out from under him. Panic has found its way back to you as you jump up and start hurriedly getting dressed. “No. I’m fine. I just...I have to go. I have this meeting in less than an hour and it’s huge for my company. I have to get back to my room and freshen up.” You know your hair is mess and looking at your clothes, you see the wrinkles they now have. “And change clothes.”

   “We still want to talk. Will we get to later?” It was Misha who asked. With Jensen backed up to him, he had an arm over the other man’s hip, hand disappearing beneath the white sheet.  

   You couldn’t help the half sigh, half groan the sight pulled from you. _Do I really need to be at this meeting?_ Despite asking yourself the question, you knew the answer. “Of course. I promise. As soon as I can.” You climbed back on the bed, half lying in front of Jensen who had not spoken a word, eyes starting to glaze over, enjoying what was happening to him. “Besides,” you said, the word causing Jensen to re-focus on you, “I so want the chance to help with this.” With the last word, you let your hand move across the top of the sheet, down to where you could feel Misha’s hand wrapped around Jensen’s cock, lightly stroking. Through the cover, you joined Misha in his care. The double-contact caused Jensen to roll fully to his back as he groaned.

   Misha’s wicked smile let you know he was absolutely thrilled with this idea. “You are some kind of amazing. Do you know that?” he asked.

   You only smiled in answer. Letting go of Jensen, you leaned across him to give Misha a quick kiss and then gave one to Jensen, as well. “I will see you both soon.” You slid off the bed and headed out. Looking back through the open door of the bedroom, you saw Misha moving himself onto Jensen and took a moment to once again hate having to go before finally leaving the hotel room for the elevator.

   The click of the door behind you was like a click in your brain, a shut-off of the enjoyment on the other side of the door and a reminder that you have a job to do. As you waited for the elevator to arrive and take you down one floor, you pulled out your phone.

_8 text messages, 3 voicemails, 6 missed calls_

 

_Shit!_ You pull up the text messages first. One is from your mom and the rest are all from Conner ranging from “Are you up?” to “Seriously, (Y/N), where the fuck are you?”

   The elevator dinged and opened in front of you. As you stepped on and pressed 17, your phone started ringing. It was Conner of course.

   “Hey,” you answer.

   “Hey? Hey?! Are you freaking kidding me right now? I have been all over trying to find you! I have been to your room, the restaurant, the business center. I checked for other broken elevators. What the hell?”

   You cringed. “I know. I’m super sorry. I was more tired than I thought and passed out hard. I am going to change very quickly and will be right there so we can go over facts before Bellin gets there.” The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

   “Are you on the elevator?”

    _Shit again!_ “No. That was my iPad. I have a Facebook message.” _Believe it. Believe it. Believe it._

   “Oh. Well, hurry. I want to make sure we’re all on the same page.”

   “Okay. See ya in a bit.” Thanking the universe in general, you hurried to your room, 1746, to try to get decent again.

 

    It was ten after eight when you walked up to Conner and Jim, both looking great in their suits, in front of the hotel’s restaurant.

   “Wow! Look at you!” Conner exclaimed.

   There hadn’t been a lot of time for you to choose a new outfit when you ran into your room. The dress you pulled out was one that you had for months. The top was ivory down to your bust line, black over your torso and the body hugging skirt was red. It fit like a glove. The salesperson convinced you it looked great on you and that it was super trendy for business. You had brought it with you the last two trips, but could never bring yourself to wear it. Without time to deliberate you grabbed it, paired it with some beige heels and quickly finished up your hair and make-up.

   “Really? Does it look okay? It’s not too…?” You gestured vaguely.

   “No. It’s not too…” he repeated your gesture, “ at all. It’s perfect.”

   “Looks fine. We’re short on time. Ready to run facts?” Jim asked.

   While Conner and yourself were both excellent at your jobs, you were both also young. Jim, the facts and numbers guy for the company, was in his early 50’s. Since not all investors are keen on dealing with the younger generation, Jim was sent along and would take the lead if that is how things went.

   “Yes. Maverick Alexander Bellin, forty-nine years old, born in Miami, moved to southern California at the beginning of the internet boom,” you recited.

   Conner picked up from there. “He made his money by selling his internet business to Carter Enterprises for three point three billion dollars. He has since invested in everything from tech to sports to art to education, growing to a current net worth of six point five billion.”

   “Good. What else?”

   “He bought the NBA team San Francisco Comets eight years ago for three hundred and fifteen million. Best players are Mark Laray, Evan Lee, and Carver Norwin.” With basketball being one of the few sports you actually enjoyed, learning about the Comets had been a breeze.

   “He married model Tessa Maks five years ago and they have a three year old son named Brayden. The jury is still out on whether or not he likes dogs,” Conner added.

   Jim scowled, not as appreciative as you were of the dog line. “Stick to the topics we know. Avoid politics, unless he brings it up and if he does, agree with him, but don’t say much. Remember, this is initial contact. If he doesn’t like us tonight, we won’t have the chance to seek money.”

   Out of the corner of your eye, you saw one of the hotel staff run in from outside. You watched as she started whispering excitedly to one of the front desk members. “I think he’s here.”

   The restaurant was not positioned in a way where you could see the front door, but the murmur of excitement among people in the lobby was unmistakable. After a few moments, around the corner came Maverick Bellin.

   Seeing him enter the room was like watching a movie star come down a red carpet. He had his left hand in the pants pocket of his Brioni suit, short black hair perfectly styled into place, and exuded alpha male confidence. There were rumors he may have had work done. Whatever the reason, he didn't looks his age of forty-nine at all. 

   You had seen dozens of pictures in your preparation for this meeting, but you had not been prepared for the personality and aura of the man in person. He really did seem larger than life. When he saw you, he flashed a genuine smile and headed your way.

   As he reached you, he held out his hand to shake. “Ms. (Y/L/N), I presume?” His eyes were the strangest color you had ever seen. In your research, it had simply said he had brown eyes, but surely that wasn’t the right wording. They were so light a brown that they appeared golden with darker flecks.

   That was the moment you realized you were just staring at the man, mouth slightly agape. You snapped back into the moment, smile quickly in place. “Yes. Mr. Bellin, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” You turned to the two men next to you. “These are my colleagues Jim Baxter and Conner Dawson. They will be joining us this evening.”

   He shook hands and went through the typical nice-to-meet-you exchange before turning back to you and offering his arm. “Shall we?”

   “Yes, of course.” You accepted his arm and the four of you headed into the restaurant.

   The restaurant was expecting you. The day you had arrived at the hotel you spoke directly with the manager of both hotel and restaurant on who was coming, when to be ready, and where you would be seated. As soon as you entered, the host did not even wait before asking you all to follow him, stepping past a group of people waiting to be seated.

   The other patrons of the restaurant were staring as you were lead through, some even discreetly attempting to take photos. It made you feel awkward and self-conscious with so many people looking your way. The lowering of your gaze and the pulling closer to the man at your side was a subconscious attempt to make yourself smaller.

   He noticed the tightened grip on his arm as you moved in closer to him and put his other hand over yours, causing you to glance up, seeing his slight smile. “I find it hard to believe,” he murmured, “that you are not used to being the center of attention.”

   You felt the blush across your cheeks. “Hardly this much attention, sir, I assure you.”

   The words were truer than you knew. Back at the door, with the group waiting to be seated, were two men watching you closely.


	6. Feeding The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At dinner, Reader must keep billionaire investor Maverick Bellin entertained and happy, but it seems her actions may be judged.

   “Oh my god, you guys! Maverick Bellin is here!” Kim had whispered excitedly to those in the group. Those who weren’t already facing the door, turned and watched as the celebrity billionaire came strolling through the door with a woman on his arm and two men following behind. They were immediately escorted back to a table without any of them even having to say a word.

   “Damn, he’s hot!” Kim turned back to the group which included other cast members from the show Supernatural. They were all in town for a convention that had started the day before at a different hotel further towards the center of town.

   “That man is probably wearing more money than I would make in a year,” scoffed Rich.

   “One year?” asked Rob. “Try five.”

   Jensen and Misha had both known the girl the second they saw her and had recognized the younger man as the one who had greeted her after the elevator incident. Jared had, as well.

   “Guys, isn’t that the girl who was stuck in the elevator with you?” he asked.

   “It did kind of look like her,” Misha answered non-committally.

   Jensen was even less confirming. “I wasn’t really paying attention.”

   “Do you think we can get autographed hundred dollar bills? Is that something billionaires do?” Brianna asked jokingly.

   “If you all will follow me.” The host was back and escorted the group of twelve to a couple tables on the opposite side of the room.

 

   You were contentedly listening to Jim and Mr. Bellin (Maverick as he asked to be called, “Maverick or Mav, just never Rick,” he had said) discuss the joys of fatherhood, while picking at your salad. Having him engaged in conversation with someone else allowed you time to try to figure him out. You could not understand the feeling you had. It wasn’t attraction necessarily though you knew he was strikingly handsome. It was almost like you were just in complete awe of the man, but you didn’t know why.

   “Have you taken him to any games?” Jim asked.

   “I have. He doesn’t understand what’s going on of course, but he does cheer when other people do,” he laughed.

    _Ah. A subject I can comment on._ “I suppose there’s been a lot of cheering lately. The Comets have been playing well.”

   His look of surprise was rather amusing. “They have been. Acquiring Norwin has been a big help.” He paused as he regarded you. “Forgive me, but you just didn’t strike me as the kind of person who would be into the game.”

   “It’s one of the few sports I love. I’m a pretty die-hard Lakers fan,...”  
  
   “Sorry to hear that,” he interjected.

   You had to laugh. “Yeah, they’re not doing so well. I do like to watch the Comets though and you’re right. Norwin has been a great asset, but I feel like Laray is really coming into his own. He’s been stepping up and taking better shots.”

   “Yes, he has,” Maverick agreed. He seemed truly impressed with your knowledge. “Would you like to come to a game sometime? We play the Lakers in a few weeks. You can sit courtside and watch us stomp them.”

   Trash-talk you could do! “I would love to come to the game, but should I bring the crow or will you have your own?” Your words brought him to laughter and that was when the entrees were brought out.

   He was smiling, truly amused, golden eyes seemingly twinkling in the low light of the restaurant. “Cheeky girl,” was all he said.

   Once the food was handed out, it was Conner’s turn to steer the conversation. You knew he had been chomping at the bit to do so since seeing Maverick enter. “Mr. Bellin,” he began.

   “Mav,” he corrected.

   “My apologies. Mav. Is that a Vanquish Two by Brioni you’re wearing?” You each had your skills and knowledge for conversation. Conner had a knack for fashion and knew where all the best suits came from.

   “It is. I’ve managed to get five and getting two more this year.”

   Next to your ankle set your little black purse. You heard your phone vibrating inside which meant someone was calling. You chose to ignore it, but shortly after it stopped it started up again. _Who the hell is calling me right now?_

   Maverick glanced down towards your purse and then back to you. “Should you get that?”

   “No. I’m sure it’s nothing important,” you smile. However, when it started up for the third time, you knew you needed to answer and blast whoever was on the other end. “I’m so sorry. Could you excuse me?” You grabbed your purse and stood to head towards the restaurant restrooms. To your surprise, Mav stood, as well. It took half a second to register that he was not going to follow you. Rather, he was being a gentleman. _I didn’t know men still followed etiquette._ Jim started to stand, as well, though you were already walking away at that point.

_I am going to kill whoever this is,_ you swear as you pull out your phone and step into the alcove by the restrooms. It’s a number you don’t recognize. Whoever it was didn’t intend on stopping, so you answered anyway. “Whoever this is, if you are not dying or on fire, I will kill you myself,” you snap.

   “To be fair, if I was on fire I would probably be dying so I am not sure you needed to differentiate,” said the now familiar drawl.

   “Jensen.”

   “Hey, gorgeous.”

   “I told you that I have an important meeting, one that I had to walk away from because my damn phone would not stop ringing! What the hell?”

   “Yes, a very big meeting...with Maverick Bellin.”

    _Did I mention that? Well, a lot of people saw him come in._ “I guess word travels fast.”

   “Especially when we’re in the same place.”

   The words came in surround sound, both through the phone and directly behind you. When you turned around, you momentarily forgot why you were mad. _My god, this man is too gorgeous._ In black jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, he was looking every bit of a rock star. The words come out of your mouth before you could think, “You should have eyeliner on.”

   He cocked his head. “Interesting fetish, but noted.”

   His words caused you to blush and look at the floor with a ridiculous smile before remembering that you had to get back to the table. “I have to get back. What did you need?”

   “I wanted to tell you to be careful. That guy is womanizer, (Y/N).” He gestured out to the dining area.

   “And after what happened earlier, you’re telling me you’re a saint?” The skepticism was written in your expression.

   “I have rules,” he pouted.

    _He’s adorable when he pouts._ “Well, you can tell me all about your ‘rules’ later. I have to get back.” You started to step out of the alcove, but a hand on your arm pulled you back in and pushed you against the wall.

   Jensen placed his hands on the wall on either side of your head, leaning down so his face was level with yours. His eyes had gone dark and his voice was low when he spoke. “I decide when we are done. Do you understand?”

   In shock and pulse racing, all you could do was nod slowly.

   He leaned against you and kissed you hard, crushing your mouth. Whether it was terrifying or thrilling, you didn’t know. Maybe it was both. It didn’t last long enough for you to decide. He stepped back, looked you over, and fixed a stray piece of hair. “Get back to your table,” he said and then walked away, leaving you leaning against the wall, wanting nothing more than to follow him. _What the hell was that?_

   On slightly shaky legs, you returned to the table. _As I was told._ Maverick stood and pulled out your chair for you. “Thank you,” you smiled as you sat back down.

   “Very welcome. I hope everything was okay with your call”

   You had already thought of a lie on the way back to the table. “Yeah. A worried dog sitter, but everything is fine.”

   “Aww. I love dogs.”

   You snuck a victorious smile at Conner.   

   The rest of the dinner went well, despite spotting Jensen and Misha across the restaurant at a table with about a dozen people. It was a constant tug of war on your attention, being enthralled by Maverick’s stories, and then being caught by Jensen’s hard gaze that sent butterflies whirling inside you and caused goosebumps to raise on your arms. Misha appeared to be amused. _I wonder if I will know them long enough to see how they get along when they are so different._

   It was about a quarter past ten when the four of you left the restaurant. Maverick again had you on his arm.  You all stopped in the lobby.

   “Can I interest anyone in some after dinner drinks?” Maverick asked. “There’s a fairly new club up the street that has great reviews.”

   “Not for me. Conner and I have a conference in Boston that we are flying out early tomorrow for. He still may go as he recoups better than I do,” Jim laughed.

   Conner smiled. “I really want to, but I would be so dead when we arrived. I appreciate the offer.”

   Maverick shook hands with the two guys. “No problem. I had a great time with you all at dinner. I expect we’ll be speaking again soon. Have a goodnight.” He turned his back on the guys, putting himself between them and you. Dismissed, the men had no other option but to head on up to their rooms. “What about you? Are you going to spend the evening with me?”

    _Ah. Here is the man Jensen mentioned._ Rather than answer his thinly veiled insinuating question, you opted for a different route. “That was very clever,” you grinned.

   “What was?”

   You turned and strolled back over to the window that you had been looking out earlier. _Was it seriously only five hours ago?_ Maverick followed behind you. The weather had calmed. The wind was still gusting occasionally, but it seemed the worst had past. He stood slightly behind you at your right shoulder.

   You looked at his reflection. “Really? Your blatant manipulation. You’re not going to acknowledge that?”

   “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His cheshire cat grin was saying otherwise.

   “Oh, of course you don’t.” You rolled your eyes, though your smile proved you were simply playing.

   “There is one thing I know,” Maverick stated.

   You merely raised an eyebrow.

   “Either way, manipulation or not, you have not complained about it,” his right hand came up to your shoulder, fingers lightly touching your skin, “and you are still here.” As he spoke his fingers trailed lightly down your arm.

   You were honestly torn. To do your job well, you knew that going out for drinks was a must. The whole flirting, lightly touching, insinuations, was all supposed to be part of it. Perhaps not the most ethical way to do business, but you were smart enough to never cross the line in these dealings. The thought that some of these situations might be the cause of your up and down self-esteem levels and insecurity was one you tended to avoid. _I can’t guarantee I would stay on the right side of the line this time...and I want to talk to Misha and Jensen._

   They were still in the restaurant when you left. Their table had started getting rather rowdy as drinks were downed.

   You turned around to face Maverick. “Any other time I would, but I just can’t tonight. I’m sorry.” You truly meant it.

   He stepped back and put his hands in his pockets, smile gone. “Well, I’m really sorry to hear that.”

    _Oh no, no, no, no!_ You knew body language enough to know that you hadn't just turned down hanging out with Maverick Bellin, but you may have just lost the investment deal. _Fix it! Fix it!_ “But, will you still be in town tomorrow night?”

   “Why? Are going to miss me?” The hint of a smile was there.

   “I hate that I have an obligation to deal with tonight, but I don’t want to miss the opportunity to further enjoy your presence.” You stepped closer, reaching up to lightly grab the lapel of his jacket. It was all super cheesy, but said and done on purpose to get him to smile.  

   He laughed. “Oh, please! Such flattery.”

    _Success!_ You got him smiling and now he was again looking at you with the sparkle from earlier. Looking into those gorgeous golden eyes, you uttered one word. “Please.”

   Standing so close, looking into his eyes, the dilation of his pupils was noticeable. _Not the reaction I was expecting._ You had expected him to playfully give in and maybe make a remark about owing him.

   He shut his eyes against your gaze, most likely aware of what you were reading in them. He took a breath and stepped back out of your touch. “How could I ever say no to that?” The smile was no longer the same. It was not the unhappy face from a moment before, but the smile seemed forced. “Tomorrow would be wonderful.”

   It was such an unexpected reaction that you didn’t really know what to do. “Sounds great. Should I meet you here? What time?”

   “I’ll pick you up at 9pm. Does that work for you?”

   “Yeah, sure. That’s fine.” _Anything you want._ He could have suggested meeting at midnight for moonlit bungee jumping and you would have said yes to try to save the deal.

   “Okay then.” The ensuing handshake was awkward. “It was a pleasure, Ms. (Y/L/N). I look forward to tomorrow. Goodnight.”

   “Likewise. Goodnight.”

   Maverick gave a slight bow and left the hotel.

   Once he had moved from your line of sight, you saw Jensen and Misha, looking nonchalant by the elevator. Butterflies returned as you sighed and walked towards the elevator, the same one from earlier.

   As you approached, Misha pushed the up button. Once you reached them, Jensen turned dark eyes on you once again. “Guess what, sweetheart. You’re in trouble.”

   While waiting for valet to bring his car around, Maverick watched through one of the large glass windows as the girl who had just begged for his attention was escorted onto the elevator by two men who looked very familiar to him. "Now isn't that interesting."


	7. A Little Less Talk...

   The elevator doors closed behind you. Jensen had already pushed the button for floor eighteen. As the elevator rose, your heartbeat accelerated, but not because you were scared. Maybe a little nervous, but more than anything, excited. Neither man seemed inclined to say anything so you had to ask, “Trouble?”

   Misha had been leaning against the back wall, but now he reached out for you, lightly grabbing your forearm and pulling you against him. With his arms now around you, you rested your head on his chest. “Don’t mind Jensen. He says I’m into games, but he likes to play without letting anyone else know.”

   “Play what?”

   “We’ll talk about it.” It was Jensen who spoke, though his voice was no longer harsh. He came and leaned against the wall next to Misha so you could see him. He had a slight grin as he looked down at you through heavy lidded eyes.

   Content to wait, you snuggled more against Misha’s chest and he kissed the top of your head in response.

 

   In the room, you settled on one end of the cushy tan leather sofa after kicking off the heels that were starting to kill your feet.

   “Drink?” Misha asked.

   “Just a water, thanks.”

   Jensen tossed his jacket on the table and headed for the mini-bar to pour a hard beverage for himself and Misha before taking a seat on the matching arm chair. Misha placed the bottled water on the coffee table in front of you and sat at the other end of the couch.

   You were noticing the nerves starting to come back. It didn’t seem to just be affecting you though. Both the guys seemed a little unsure about how to proceed from this point, as well.  _Maybe I should help._ “So,” you started, “this conversation is happening because you mentioned ‘keeping me’ and I’m unsure what that means.”

   Misha half smiled as he stared at the whiskey he was swirling in his glass. He finally sat the drink down on the coffee table and looked up to answer. “It’s not as hostage-like as it sounds, I promise.” He paused and seemed to be searching for the right words. “You’re interesting...and we had a lot of fun. We had permission to find someone like you, but no one ever...was right.”

   Your brain was already stuck on one word. “Permission? Permission from who and for what exactly?”

   “How about you start from the beginning, Mish? It might make more sense than starting in the middle.” Jensen suggested.

   Misha sighed. “Do you know what polyamory is?”

   You remembered the day one of your friends admitted to being in a polyamorous relationship with a man and a woman. Until that time, it didn’t even occur to you that dating two people and having that be known amongst all was a possibility. It intrigued you so you had peppered her with questions before doing research on your own.

   “I had a friend in a poly relationship. I learned a lot from her and learned more on my own. Never been in one myself.”

   “So you understand that it is an open and honest relationship among multiple people?” Misha asked to clarify.

   “Yes.”

   “Okay. So that’s one thing clear. The second thing, we're married.” He stopped there and kinda chewed on his lip, waiting for a response from you.

   “To each other?” you asked.

   Jensen answered. “To women. He has a wife. I have a wife.”

    _And this just got way more complicated than I was expecting._ “And they..well, who knows what exactly? Do they know about you two? Is it one big thing? Do you swap wives? Is that the permission thing?” The questions were piling up in your mind faster than you could speak them.

   Misha raised his hands to try to get you to stop. “Hold on, hold on. One thing at a time. Between the four of us, everyone knows everything. So yes, they know about me and Jensen and they sometimes get together on their own, too. It’s totally fine. We do sometimes all get together, but not often. We don’t swap. Neither has been with the other’s wife without the husband being there.”

   “It’s a rule,” supplied Jensen, who was now sitting with a leg over the arm of the chair. “I told you I had rules.” He winked.

   “And yes, we were given permission from them to find someone outside of our little circle to...become a part of the circle. What happened with you, that’s not something that happens a lot. I would say less than a handful of times over years.”

   “No.” Jensen sat up and sat his glass next to Misha’s. “We may have hooked up with the occasional girl less than a handful of times, but what happened with you has never happened. There’s something different about you.”

   Misha nodded in agreement.

   This was a lot to take in and you weren’t really sure you were following. _Okay. They are married and that’s fine. That’s fine because they are in a poly relationship. A relationship where they were given permission to be with other people. They were given permission to find someone to be part of their poly relationship...where there are already four people._

   You shifted in your seat. “Why do you want to add another person when there are already four of you? What exactly are you asking of me?”

   “Why add another person has more to do with the game Misha said I was playing, but I don’t want it to be a game.” Jensen stated.

   “What do you mean?”

   “You seemed to understand poly pretty well, but what do you know about Dominants and submissives?” Misha asked.

   Your eyes flicked back and forth between the two men, remembering how you felt when Misha stood over you, instructing you how to sit on Jensen, how you felt when Jensen pushed you against the wall to let you know that he was in charge. _If that’s what they’re talking about…_ You’d never been a truly submissive person, but there was no denying that the idea was thrilling.

   Misha raised an eyebrow when he saw the shy smile on your face.

   “I don’t know anything…, but I’m very interested in learning.” Talking was getting tiring. They had turned your mind to other things. Your dress was already above your knees so you shifted forward, ending up kneeling in the center of the couch. You kept your eyes on Misha though you knew Jensen was watching you closely, once again leaning back in his chair. “Will you teach me?”

   “There are rules,” he said.

   “So Jensen has mentioned.” You scooted closer, knees now touching Misha’s leg.

   He looked down and ran a hand along the front hem of your dress, managing to also lightly caress your thighs as he did so. “There are punishments.”

   With no idea what that entailed, you had no retort, but you continued your forward movement anyway, straddling Misha’s lap. His hands started at your hips and trailed up your sides.

   “There are safe words.” His voice had lowered and his eyes were beginning to darken with desire.

   “Will I need them?” you asked.

   Without warning, Misha reached around you, grabbing a fistful of your hair, roughly twisting so your left ear was right at his mouth. You hadn’t been braced so you fell against him, your breasts pressing into his chest. Without a bra to buffer the feeling, little tingles of pleasure went rippling through you.

   With his breath hot on your ear, he whispered. “You might.”

   The second he let go of your hair, you had your lips on his, mouth opening, welcoming his tongue in to caress yours. His arms wrapped around you, hands roaming down to squeeze your ass.

   “Misha.” You heard Jensen. “Misha!” firmer, this time.

   You pulled back so Misha could speak. “What?”

   “Trust me. I want to be in her just as badly as you do, but...”

   Misha cut him off. “Not possible.” He grabbed the back of your head, pulling you back into your kiss. He used that moment to undo the buttons of the halter of the dress. The halter dropped down, but the dress was a perfect fit, so it stayed up, keeping your breasts covered.

   “We’re not going to have time tomorrow. Let’s get this settled.”

   Breaking away from your kiss again, Misha asked you, “(Y/N), are you okay with us owning your ass?” Another squeeze of said body part to emphasize, while kissing your neck. “Doing what we say when we say it?” Switched to the other side of your neck. “Getting our permission to be with anyone else?” His hands slid up, cupping your breasts. “To let anyone even touch you?”

   Jensen had apparently given in. Your head fell back as you revelled in Misha’s touch and it hit against Jensen’s firm stomach as he stood behind you. He put a hand behind your head and one on your chin, forcing you to tilt your head completely back to look up at him.

   “You will belong to Misha. You will belong to me. There’s a different set of rules for behind closed doors or in public, but no matter what, you will remain a good little girl or be reprimanded. Is that what you want?”

   At that point in time, there was nothing you could think of wanting more. “Yes!”

   “Yes, what?” Both men said simultaneously.

   “Yes, Sirs.”

   Jensen let go of your head so you could lean forward and took that moment to unzip the back of your dress.

   Misha did not waste a second. He pushed the top of your dress down to reveal your breasts and immediately had your left nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking like it was the only thing keeping him alive. At least until he switched to your right, giving it the same treatment.

   Shame was not something you had in these moments. Moan after moan spilled from your lips as you arched forward, hands above you, gripping Jensen’s arms. The position was not exactly comfortable for long though and thankfully, Jensen noticed.

   “Mish, let’s take it to the other room,” he said.

   The sound from Misha was somewhere between a whine and a growl as he reluctantly had to stop his ministrations.

   Jensen helped you up off Misha’s lap and your dress slipped off your hips to the floor, leaving you wearing nothing but a pair of red microfiber panties. Once he was sure you could stand on your own, he gave you your first instruction. You were still facing away from him and he had hold of your upper arms, holding you against him. “Listen carefully.” His voice had regained the hard edge from earlier. “Walk to the end of the bed and stay. Do not get on the bed. Don’t even move. Understood?”

   “Yes, Sir.” Remembering the title of Sir was much easier this time.

   “Good girl.” He kissed the back of your head and then lightly swatted your butt. “Go.”

   The bed seemed much farther away than you remembered as you walked along, mostly naked, with the guys watching your ass sway with every step. At the end of the bed, you stopped and waited.

   Nothing happened. No sound was made.

   You had expected at least Misha to follow you in, but you were alone. A minute ticked by. Then two. It was killing you to not turn around and see what was going on. You closed your eyes in an effort to fight the desire. _Don’t turn around. Don’t move. You can do this. Don’t turn around. Don’t move. Just wait._ It was like a mantra in your mind. _Don’t turn around. Don’t move._ You were so focused on this that you didn’t hear the pad of bare feet across the carpet.

   The click of the bedroom door closing behind you did catch your attention though and you smiled.  _This is going to be fun._


	8. A Lot More Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader learns what it's like to be not be in control as the guys give her a little taste of a new lifestyle.

    _I am going to die of anticipation in this spot,_ you thought as you stood at the end of the bed in nothing but your red microfiber panties. The door had clicked shut behind you and you knew the men were in the room. You could hear them moving behind you, but neither had come into view.

   You didn’t have to wonder about what you would see for long. A cloth of some kind was placed over your eyes and tied behind your head, careful to keep your hair out of the knot. Once it was secure, you were able to find out who tied it.

   Misha, careful not to touch you, leaned next to your right ear. “Red. It means ‘Stop immediately.’ For any reason. ‘I don’t like this,’ or ‘I am hurt,’ or ‘I just can’t take anymore.’ You say, ‘Red.” Understand?”

   “Yes, Sir.” You fought the urge to shift your weight towards him.

   He was then at your other side. “Yellow. It means ‘Be careful.’ If you are okay, but feel like a limit is being approached, say, ‘Yellow’ so we know not to push any further in whatever is happening. Understand?”

   “Yes, Sir.”

   “Good.”

   You felt him move away and once again you had no idea who was where. More silence, more waiting. The finger at the small of your back startled you, but you managed to keep your feet planted. The finger started to trail lightly up your spine. Midway up, fingers splayed and started pushing against you.

   “Bend over.”

    _Jensen._ That was who had his hand on you. You succumbed to the pressure and bent at the waist. His hand slid up your back as you bent, up to your neck. You had to bring your arms up to steady yourself as the pressure continued until your head was all the way down on the bed, ass sticking up.

   “I told you,” Jensen said, “that you were in trouble. I warned you about that guy and then I saw you in the lobby with his hand on you. You might not have agreed to be mine yet, but you already were. He touched what was mine, (Y/N)...and you let him.” His hand caressed your panty clad rear. “Spread your legs.”

   You did it instantly. His words were causing butterflies to go berserk on your insides. You felt his hand back on the small of your back and two other hands pulling your panties down your legs.

   Once you stepped out of your panties, he took his hand off your back. “You need to know that is not acceptable.”

    _{SMACK!}_

   The hand coming down on your ass was a shock. You yelped, instinctively scooting forward, but Jensen grabbed your hips and pulled you back. “No. Stay or you’re going to make it worse.”

   Your ass was stinging where his hand had hit. From the way things were going, you had an idea that something like this might take place. _I didn’t know it was going to be so intense._ You thought you might be eased into it.

   No time to think about that as the hand came down a second time. You cried out, gripping the comforter of the bed. Tears were forming, but with the blindfold on, they were quickly soaked up. Despite the pain, you were no less turned on than you had been before it happened. It was sending adrenaline coursing through your veins.

   The third smack, harder than the first two, drew only a whimper from you as you kept your face buried in the comforter.

   Jensen’s hands ran lightly over your abused rear, soothing the reddened skin. “This is just a warning. You will behave from now on, right?”

   You lifted your head and just managed to get out the required, “Yes, Sir.”

   He walked around you and gently pulled you up from the bed, having you take a step back so he could stand in front of you. His hands came up and cupped your face as he very gently kissed your lips. Everything he was doing was in complete opposition to the force he had just used.

   With him being so close, you were able to realize he was nude. Not because you touched him, you didn’t dare to move in a way you were not told to, but because you could feel his hardness brushing against your hip.

   Misha came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder. He was also naked and very eager to move along. “I’m all out of patience. Let’s see how good you can be now.” You felt Jensen move to the side and Misha nudged you back to the edge of the bed. “Knees on the bed.”

   As before, you did as instructed.

   Misha stepped behind you, reaching under your arms to start fondling your breasts. Your nipples were hard in seconds and he was quick to squeeze them, pinching them between his thumb and forefinger. He increased the pressure almost to the point of pain and you found it hard not to squirm as your breathing picked up.

   Due to the lack of sight, all you could do was focus on the feeling of his hands and they were masterful in their work.

   He left one breast to sweep your hair off your neck so he could resume the kissing he had been doing earlier. When that hand returned, the other went lower and he ran a finger through your already very wet slit.

   You felt him smile against your neck.

   “Look at you, little girl. All ready for me.” But his words did not lead to the action he suggested. Instead, he ran his fingers through your fold, getting them slick, and then slid one in.

   You moaned and attempted to sink down, but his other arm kept you up.

   Slowly, he pumped the finger in and out, in and out. Then he added a second finger.

   You were finding it very hard to contain yourself. Not moving was no longer an option. You squirmed against Misha, pushing your ass back against the hard cock you could feel behind you.

   He stopped kissing your neck to chuckle. “Not yet.” He increased the speed of his fingers diving into your pussy.

   You couldn’t help but to try to buck against his hand and, surprisingly, he let you. There just wasn’t enough resistance and it was increasing your frustration rather than relieving it.

   That was the moment he chose to pull his fingers out of your pussy and slide them up and down your mound, squeezing your clit between his two soaked fingers.

   The moment he touched that button your entire body jerked. Endless moans were coming out of your mouth as you ground against his hand, again surprised that he let you. You could feel your orgasm building. You could barely catch your breath as the tidal wave of pleasure began to near you.

   Suddenly, Misha took his hand away, instead going back to squeezing your nipples.  

   You felt the said tidal wave easing back away. There was no mistaking your next sound as a frustrated whine.

   “Oh? Were you enjoying that?”

   “Yes, Sir,” you said, obviously pouting.

   “Well, in that case…” Again his hand lowered to your slit and he inserted the same two fingers. This time though he kept his thumb on your clit as he pumped his fingers into you.

   Having been so primed already it didn’t take much of that before you were once again edging to an orgasm. You were moving against his hand while he rubbed circles over your clit with his thumb. It was too much. “Fuck!” you cried. “Yes, I’m..I’m gonna..” You did not get to finish your sentence.

   Once again Misha took his hand away. This time he completely let go of you altogether and you collapsed forward on the bed, onto Jensen’s legs. Unbeknownst to you, he had settled himself on the bed to watch the show. Your body felt like a million nerves were firing and even the air seemed to be irritating. All you wanted was to cum.

   Having felt Jensen, you started to go up his body fully intending to ride him until you came since the man behind you did not seem inclined to provide relief. Misha had other plans though. He grabbed your hips and pulled you back to the edge of the bed eliciting another whine from you.

   “Mishaaa!”

   “Yes?”

   “Let me cum!”

   He made a tsking sound. “So disrespectful. Jensen, is that how our little girl should be asking for anything?”

   “Not at all. Perhaps she has not learned to behave after all,” he responded.

   “Perhaps not,” he agreed and he placed a quick slap on your ass. It was not meant to be as Jensen’s had earlier. Just a reminder of that. It worked

   You raised back up on all fours and though you couldn’t see, you turned your head as if you were looking behind you anyway. “Please, Misha. Please fuck me. I need you inside of me. Please let me cum, Sir. Please.” Your voice cracked as if on the verge of tears, but it was just the sheer frustration.

   “Good girl.” He slammed into you almost immediately, buried to the hilt. He didn’t stop though, just kept jackhammering into you, fingertips leaving bruises on your hips.

   He was so thick and your nerves were so pricked that you almost couldn’t process the sudden onslaught of stimulation. You cried out, gripping Jensen’s leg as if he was a port in the storm.

   “Jensen.” You heard Misha say the other man’s name through his labored breathing as he continued to pound into you. When he did, you felt Jensen move on the bed, sliding a bit further underneath you. The next sensation was a cock against your face. No further provocation was necessary.

   “Jesus, Jen! You had told me she was tight, but fuck!”

   Jensen was too busy with a hand in your hair, guiding you up and down his shaft, to respond.

   Your nerves were starting to return to normal and once more, your climax could be sensed. It was both exciting and terrifying. Considering his earlier teasing, Misha stopping and pulling out of you was a real possibility. He could torture you until you safe-worded or died. Neither were options you wanted to experience.

   “Fuck, little girl. You’re gonna make me cum. Is that what you want? You want me to cum inside you?” Misha’s voice was so patronizing. It was the moment you realized you were dealing with two very different dominant types.

   Misha’s dirty words combined with his dick pounding your pussy was pushing you over the edge. Jensen let go of you so you could answer.

   “Yes! Oh my god! Please, yes. Oh, fuck! Please, Sir. Oh, god. I’m...!” Tears started dripping from your eyes as your orgasm hit you hard, ripping through your body, tremor after tremor of bliss completely tearing any possibility of coherent thought from your brain.

   You felt it when Misha orgasmed, pulses of cum hitting your insides. No longer able to support your now overly-sated body, you crumpled, your head laying on Jensen’s thigh as you tried to regain the ability to breath normally.

   Misha slowly pulled out, leaving an empty feeling between your legs, and joined the both of you on the bed, laying on his back, letting his legs hang off the end.

   Jensen reached down and pulled the blindfold off, revealing your wet eyes with mascara and eyeliner smudged all around. Misha was the first thing you saw, crystal blue eyes shining with admiration. He ran a finger along your cheek. “Such a pretty girl.”

   A small smile was all you could muster. You turned your head and placed a kiss on the inside of Jensen’s thigh. Before Misha completely upended your world, Jensen had been receiving your attention. Glancing up, you saw he was still very hard. Intent on behaving for him, you righted yourself and grabbed a hold of the base of his shaft. You looked up at him and saw the smirk as he was watched you start licking the head and then sliding down on him.

   “Isn’t this going to be fun,” you heard Misha say as he turned over, climbing further onto the bed. He reached a hand to Jensen’s face and said, “Open.” When he complied, Misha stuck his middle finger in his mouth.

   Jensen eagerly started sucking and licking on the finger, wetting it thoroughly.

   While he did, Misha motioned for you to move over to Jensen’s side. You crawled over his left leg and over to his side, going back to working his cock.

   With his finger well-soaked, Misha took your previous spot between Jensen’s legs. While you sucked on him, Misha cupped his balls and started rolling them in his hand. With his other hand, the wet finger started pressing against Jensen’s hole.

   Jensen grunted and grabbed the sheet by your arm, his head pressed back in the pillows. You took him out of your mouth and smiled. It really did please you to see these two guys getting such satisfaction.

   Looking at Misha, you saw he had made progress inserting his finger and was now slowly moving the finger in and out. He looked up at you and grinned and the feeling of contentment grew. You leaned over Jensen’s pelvis and shared a kiss with Misha. 

   Jensen was blindly reaching out and managed to grab your hair to pull you back to his cock. You were only too happy to oblige and started trying to take as much of him into your mouth as you could, triggering your gag reflex, until you backed off a bit.

   Misha let go of Jensen’s balls and used the hand to balance himself as he scooted up and started licking around the base of the shaft. The two of you developed a rhythm, you sucking in the top half of Jensen’s cock and Misha licking and sucking on the lower half while keeping his finger moving in Jensen’s ass.

   The multiple stimulations was too much and with a groan, Jensen’s hand tightened in your hair and held you on his cock while he came. You drank down every drop until he finally finished. His hand fell out of your hair and he just lay there panting, recovering.

   You and Misha scooted up on the bed, each placing your head on one of Jensen’s shoulders and curling up against him. Your hand rested on his firm chest and Misha twined his hand with your.

   Misha looked up, smiling at the other man. “What do you think, Jen? Is she a good girl?”

   Jensen squeezed you both and placed a kiss on top of your head. “I think she is a very bad girl.”

   You immediately leaned up on your elbow to protest, but a commanding look from him made you shut your mouth.  

   “A very bad, dirty girl. But, she’s our bad girl and that makes her a very good girl.” He smiled over having tricked you.

   “Freaking awful, amazing man,” you said as you leaned down and kissed him.

 

   The three of you emerged from the over-sized shower with the glass walls. While there had been lots of kissing and touching, you were all far too satisfied for anything else.

   “I have to sleep. Jared and I have our early panel tomorrow,” Jensen said.

   “Panel for what?” you asked curiously.

   “You know, we should probably tell her,” Misha said.

   “Tell me what?” The guys were messing with you and you knew it, but felt content to play along.

   “Nah. It’s not important,” Jensen responded with a grin.

   Misha handed you the t-shirt he had pulled out for you to borrow and you pulled it on. As the guys got dressed, you pulled the comforter off the bed and pulled down the sheets. Climbing in, you asked again, “What is this panel that you are having to do?”

   The guys exchanged looks, but then Jensen answered. “It’s at a convention for fans of the television show _Supernatural_. We do panels and answer questions.”

    _They must be joking!_ You were unsuccessfully trying to hide your laughter. “Wait, wait, wait! So you guys are like super fans of some TV show?”

   It was the guys turn to laugh. Jensen sat down on the bed next to you and said, “Oh, no, sweetheart. We're not the fans. We're on the other side of the screen. We’re the stars.”

   You looked back and forth between the two guys, but the men didn’t seem to be joking. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

   Misha climbed in the bed on your other side while Jensen set the alarm on his phone. “Not kidding. You can look it up and see all the sexy _Supernatural_ you can imagine. Hopefully, it won’t scare you too much,” he chuckled.

   Jensen turned off the light that sat on the table and laid down next to you, pulling you up against him. “If we haven’t scared her yet, I think we may be okay,” he replied as he snuggled against you.

   “Is it like Comic Con?” you asked into the darkness.

   “Kinda, but just for _Supernatural_ ,” Jensen answered.

   “Huh. Well, that should be interesting.”

   Misha scooted over and found your face in the dark to give you a few sweet kisses. Then, “I guess we’ll see. Goodnight, little girl.”

   You smiled contentedly. “Goodnight, Sir.” You leaned back against Jensen so he would know you were then speaking to him. “Goodnight, Sir.”

   He gave you a squeeze. “Goodnight, baby.”

   You lay in the dark and thought about what had happened and what was going to happen. _This is so not normal. Not in any sense of the world. But my god, it feels like this is how it should be. This is how life should be. Belonging to these two._ Another thought came to you and you felt a bit of dread. _Fuck. How am I going to explain that I have to see Maverick tomorrow?_ The thought was more upsetting than you wanted to let on so you tried to push it aside and get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I will be away for the weekend so I hope you can survive until the next chapter where Reader has a decision to make about Maverick and takes a peek at the convention world.


	9. A Foolish Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is given some information that makes her question what's actually going on.

   As you started to wake, you pulled the covers further up over you, feeling a bit chilled. You scooted forwards towards Jensen for warmth, but only found the side of the bed. _Oh, that’s right. He had to leave early this morning._ Lucky for you though, there were two incredibly warm men. You rolled over, but was disappointed again. Misha was not there either. There was, however, a piece of paper on his pillow. Picking it up you read: 

> _Good morning, sexy,_
> 
> _Jensen already left. I am heading out, too. I ordered you breakfast. It’s on the table. Orange juice is in the fridge. If you want anything else, just order it. If you’re really interested in seeing the convention, come on down. They’ll have your name at registration. I think you already have Jensen’s #, but I’m giving you mine, too._
> 
> _Hope you slept well._

   Under Misha’s signature were his phone number and name of the hotel where the convention was.

   You set the paper on the nightstand and snuggled into his pillow. It smelled like the shampoo you had all used last night. Smiling at the memory, you roll back over to check the clock on the other night stand.

   10:43

    _Damn, I slept late._ Considering how the boys had thoroughly worked you over in such a short time, it really wasn’t surprising. _Time to get up._

   Strolling into the living area, you saw a covered dish on the table. Picking up the lid you found scrambled eggs, two pieces of bacon, slice of buttered toast, and silver dollar pancakes. All was cold, but that was fine as you were never much of a breakfast person anyway. _Sweet that he had the thought though._ You did, however, get the bottle of orange juice out of the fridge and start downing it.

   You took a seat on one of the stools that were at the bar between the living area and kitchen to finish your juice and think. _I’m either some kind of lucky or some kind of stupid. Two men, two actors, who I have never met, know nothing about, took interest in me and I just completely said okay. What happened to all that stuff my mom taught me about not talking to strangers or leaving with them? I just told them they own me._ You took a moment to consider that. _And I’m weirdly okay about it._ When you left for this trip, it would never have occurred to you that something like this could even happen.

* * *

 

   “Do I really have to do this?” you had whined.

   “Yes! We need to throw everything we have at this, (Y/N). It would be a huge help if you could just do what you do and win him over. The money is what’s going to help us expand to be able to help more people.”

   You had actually stomped your foot like a spoiled brat. “Fine. I will go.”

   Your boss gave a sigh of relief. “Thank you! You know what? The city is gorgeous! Go downtown. There’s fountains, a museum, an aquarium. Take an extra day and explore the city. You’ll have fun!”

   “Doubtful.”

* * *

 

    _Note to self, never argue with boss about trips again._ He did give you an extra day which is good since you needed it to appease Maverick. _Shit! Maverick! I still have to talk to the guys about that._ Having the extra day also allowed you to go down to the other hotel and see this “convention” the guys had mentioned.

   You finished your juice and started to head to the room to change, but stopped midstep. _Damn it. None of my stuff is here._ You gave a dejected sigh and went on to put the dress from last night back on and go on to your room.

 

   Two hours later, you stepped into the lobby of the hotel hosting the convention. While getting ready, you had your laptop up, studying. You tried to learn character names, find out who played who, and figure out what the general premise of the show seemed to be. You learned that the big guy was also one of the main actors of the show; his name was Jared. You knew Jensen had mentioned him, but you’d never put two and two together.

   There were quite a bit of people around, some dressed up like the characters, others in jeans and t-shirts. There was even someone in a ball gown for some reason. You felt pretty comfortable with your outfit of choice. Fitted white tee, jeans, and red peep toe heels.

   You saw registration and headed over. A kind-faced burnett greeted you.

   “Hi! You’re here kinda late in the day! What can I do for you?”

   “Hi. Yeah, I think there might be something here for me. My name is (Y/F/N Y/L/N).”

   “I got this, Katie.” A blonde-haired woman with a small nose and hateful eyes walked up and shooed the other girl off. “So you’re the treat, huh?”

   “I’m sorry?” you ask.

   “You should be.” She turned around and grabbed a pass on a lanyard and tossed it on the table in front of you. “You’re not even as pretty as the last one.”

   You were so confused by the anger this woman was directing at you. “What are you even talking about? The last what?”

   The woman laughed and seemed to truly be enjoying herself. “Oh, did you think you were special? Did you think you were the only one? The guys grab some random girl at every con. You’re just one of dozens who all get forgotten when they board the plane to the next place.”

   With what you knew so far, that didn’t seem right, but what did you really know? You had only just met them. “I don’t think you’re right about that.” Your tone revealed your uncertainty.

   She rolled her eyes. “I’ve been in your spot. I was naive and stupid, too. I made the mistake of thinking I was different, that I was special.” She shrugged. “It doesn’t matter though. You’ll see and then you’ll be here in my spot, wondering why they don’t wave, why they don’t even look in your direction.”

   You could see the girl was genuinely hurt and that scared you. _Is she telling the truth?_

   “You don’t have to believe me. You’re not the only ‘special’ visitor here today. Go see for yourself.” She waved back towards the convention area.

   Feeling sick to your stomach, you picked up the passes and started walking that way. From behind you, the blonde woman called out, “Enjoy the con!” in a sickeningly sweet voice.

   You had no idea what to do so you just walked around, looked at the various booths with merchandise, saw the many pictures that could be bought for the actors to sign. Nothing was bringing any clarity though so you decided to go ahead and text Misha.

   You: _Hey. I’m here at the convention. Can I see you?_  
   Misha: _Doing photos. See you in 20?_  
   You: _Okay._

   “Now what to do for the next 20 minutes?” you sighed out loud.

   “You could go see the Mark Sheppard panel. It just started a little while ago.” A young girl was looking at the t-shirts for sale at the table you had been standing near. She smiled up at you.

   “Oh, okay.” You looked around, but couldn’t see anything directing you to where to go. “Can you tell me how to get there?”

   The girl giggled. “Come on. I will show you.”

   She brought you into a dimly lit ballroom where a man on stage was answering questions. Your previous research said this was the man who played a demon named Crowley. After thanking the young girl who went on her way, you found an empty chair at the back. The questions and answers seemed amusing, but you couldn’t get your mind off what the woman had told you.

   Your phone buzzed.

   Misha: _Done. Where are you?_  
   You: _Listening to Mark Sheppard._  
   Misha: _I can promise you better entertainment. ;)_

  Despite your unease, the text still made you smile.

   Misha: _Come down to the L room. With your pass you shouldn’t have any issues._  
   You: _Okay. Will be there soon._

   Quietly, you got up and left the room. A bit of searching and you found signs pointing you down to the far end of the convention area. There were a few people out in the hallways, but no one bothered with you. Some of the rooms had the door open so you glanced in one as you walked by. You saw some of the people you recognized as actors. The rest were unfamiliar to you. The room had snacks and drinks set up on one side. A couple couches, a few tables with chairs were placed about the rest of the room. Obviously a place for people to come relax.

   You continued on and found room L, appropriate letter for it as it was on a corner. Walking in, you saw tables and chairs set up. It looked ready for a banquet. No one was there though. There was a door on the other wall catty-corner from where you were so you went over to see if there was anyone in the other hall. While looking out the other door, you heard the first door close. You turned and smiled, but your face quickly fell.

   While you had expected to see Misha, seeing Jensen wouldn’t have been a surprise. Seeing him backing the gorgeous redhead attached to his face up to one of the tables was a big surprise. You quickly stepped outside the door and quietly closed it to the point you still had a crack to peek through.

   The girl had on a short aqua colored sun-dress, which was now pushed up to her hips as Jensen sat her on the edge of one of the tables. He pulled her against him, grinding into her. Even from across the room you could hear her gasp as he combined the grinding with kisses down her neck. 

   The other door opened again and Misha walked in. He smiled broadly. “Well, not who I was expecting, but happy to see you!”

   Jensen and the girl had paused in their actions, but Jensen did not step away or let the girl down. Misha came up and gave the girl a firm lingering kiss on the lips. They were talking now, but you couldn’t well-hear what was being said.

   You left the door ajar as you walked away. _She was bitchy, but she was right. And there is another girl here. She was right about her being prettier, too._ You felt absolutely gutted, and incredibly stupid. _Men don’t give a shit about women. How could I have let myself forget that?_ It was one of the reasons you never felt too guilty about flirting to get deals. You could feel tears welling up, but you refused to let yourself cry over something so stupid. _I am stronger than this. To hell with them. Guess I don’t have anything to worry about with Maverick tonight. Might as well play hard._

   You pulled the lanyard off over your head and just dropped it on the floor as you headed for the side exit door. It was time to go spend some money.

 

   Misha opened the door expecting to find (Y/N). When he first saw Jensen with a girl on the table, he assumed he had just gotten to their new friend first, but when the two pulled away to look over at him, he saw who it was. “Well, not who I was expecting, but happy to see you!” he exclaimed. He went over and gave her a kiss. The whole time, Jensen never pulled away from her.

   “Who were you expecting?” she asked.

   “(Y/N) is supposed to meet me here.”

   The girl gave a little squeal. “I get to meet her? Vicki is going to be jealous!”

   “Well, I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

   “I decided to come surprise my husband,” she said, turning back to give Jensen a kiss. “Since you guys go back to Vancouver tomorrow I thought I would come here first and squeeze in some time before flying back home and getting the kids.”

   Jensen was getting antsy. “You know we don’t have a lot of time, so is (Y/N) coming to join us or not?”

   Misha pulled his phone out. “She said she’d be here. You guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves. I’ll try to call her.”

   The couple didn’t have to be told twice and were quickly back to being hot and heavy as Misha walked back out the same door he came in. He listened as the phone rang once and went to voicemail. He didn’t bother leaving a message, instead opting to send a text. He walked around the corner as he typed it out.

   Misha: _Did you get lost? Where are you? I will come to you. Jensen is a bit preoccupied._

   He sent the message and continued walking as he waited for the response. Something on the flood ahead caught his attention. He squatted down and picked up the pass on the lanyard. It was the one he had left for you. He knew because like a highschool girl, he had drawn a heart around the hole where the lanyard clipped. _Maybe that was too much_ , he thought. Holding the pass, he looked up to see the exit doors ahead of him. “Where the fuck have you gone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait and I know this is short. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
> Very busy with work, but hoping the wait will not be as long for the next chapter.


	10. When God-Fearin' Women Get The Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt and disappointed, Reader decided it's time to go in a different direction.

   The local mall was easy enough to find, but the perfect dress was not. Two hours had been wasted combing through the racks at three different department stores and you had nothing to show for it. Feeling a bit despondent, you headed for the food court, thinking a milkshake might raise your spirits.

   On the way there, you came upon a store that you had seen plenty of times, but had never been into. They were known for their sexy lingerie and too revealing clothing. Not really your style. The dress they had in the window though piqued your interest when nothing at your usual places had. _Time for an adventure_ , you thought and went in.

  

   Another hour had been spent in the store, but things were looking much better. The sales girl knew exactly what you needed. You had loved everything she had brought you to try on with the exception of the first one. You had mentioned a plunging neckline, but the first outfit plunged all the way down to your crotch. _Definitely too revealing_. After that mishap though it had been smooth sailing.

   On a whim, you had grabbed a nightgown made of soft jersey knit material that fit snugly. It was designed like a football jersey complete with a number on the back and front. The neckline on this was also plunging, made to look like someone just took a pair of scissors and cut out a triangle of fabric, leaving the frayed edges. The cut only went down to just below your breast line and since it was for sleeping in, you didn’t mind.

   There were three dresses that you narrowed it down to and you just couldn’t decide.

   “I don’t know. This one seems really short. Seems a little slutty,” you said as you tugged on the hem of the the black dress with a silver floral print.

   The incredibly patient saleswoman sighed. “Look. When women come in here it is generally for one of two reasons. Either they’re wanting to make someone eat their heart out or they’re trying to impress someone new. Which is it for you?”

   You finally realized why none of the other dresses had worked. When you hopped in the rental car to come to the mall, it was with the plan to find something that would fit Maverick’s particular taste. In the back of your mind though, you were constantly wondering what Misha and Jensen would think about the outfit, comparing yourself to the redhead in the aqua dress. _There just is no comparison though. She’s so damn pretty. I shouldn’t even care what they think._ But you did. You were hurting and as petty as it was you wanted to hurt back. To make yourself an ideal for them and have them drool at your feet before walking away with Maverick. Maybe just a taste of what you felt when you saw them with the other girl.

   “Both,” you finally answered. “I’ll take all three. The second one is the one I will wear tonight. I need shoes though.”

   As you turned around from the mirror, the saleswoman was smiling. “No, no. You don’t need shoes. You need boots. Follow me.”

   Intrigued, you followed along.

 

   Carrying all you bought into the hotel was a bit tricky, but you managed. You had your bags with the dresses, the tall box the boots came in, two bags from Sephora, another with a new clutch and a black shin-length button-up coat, and your cup from the fast-food joint you had went through. It wasn’t enough to wipe out your savings, but it was more than you had ever spent at one time for sure.

   It was still early so you decided to soak in the tub with Pandora playing the “Girl Power” station. You wanted to maintain the mindset of a strong woman who everyone wanted. _May not be true, but damn it, I’m going to sell it like it is._ Picking up your phone you saw the notifications that you had been ignoring. Multiple missed calls from both guys, one from a number you didn’t know. Text messages ranging from curious to threatening to worried. Misha’s last text pulled at your heartstrings.

   Misha: _I’m worried and I’m scared. Where the hell are you? I found your pass on the floor. Please, (Y/N), please tell me you are okay. I need to know you are okay. I need you. Please call me._

   Tears sprang to your eyes and you started to respond, just to tell him you were okay. Then you looked at the bags sitting on your bed and your anger resurfaced. You considered sending him a text asking why he cared. _How many side girls do you need?_ Not wanting to start a conversation you opted to ignore it, instead turning on Pandora like you had planned and climbing into the hot water and bubbles in the tub.

   With nothing to really distract your mind, it wasn’t hard to see you weren’t really angry at the guys. You were mad at yourself. You had been hurt enough in your life that you knew better than to trust anyone, but the connection had felt so real, so strong. You just gave into it. _Stupid, stupid girl._ Tears welled again and this time you did not try to stop them, letting them roll down your cheeks and dripping into the water. You began to sob. _What is wrong with me?_

 

   After getting out of the tub, you rinsed off, telling yourself you were rinsing off the self-pity. _No more tears. Time to get my shit together._

   You turned up your music and belted along to “Roar” by Katy Perry. It was hard to sing with a toothbrush in your mouth, but you tried it anyway. Then you were having so much fun dancing along to “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” that you singed your ear a bit with the curling iron. “Ow! Shit! Okay. No dancing while curling. New rule.”

   The whole getting ready routine was a complete build-up of your confidence. When you had finally finished and were completely dressed, you looked at your handiwork in the mirror...and didn’t even recognize yourself. The black spaghetti strap dress that clung so well to you had an uneven hemline with the highest point being over your left thigh, almost like a slit. The lowest point at your right shin. Slight ruching around the middle emphasized your curves, including the cleavage that seemed to be more than you remembered having. The boots... _she was so right about these boots!_ The black boots had a stiletto heel and laced up all the way to just below your knee. You felt like a bad-ass.

   You’d only curled the ends of your hair and the Sephora girl had convinced you to go with lighter colors for a smokey eye so it wouldn’t distract from the rest of you, but rather be one piece of a whole pretty picture.

   It was enough that you decided to do something you rarely did. _Selfie time!_ You had no intention of posting the pics, but you liked to have them to remember days when you thought you looked decent. Before you could take more than a couple your phone rang yet again. It was Jensen this time. Knowing how irritated he got when you had dinner with colleagues and Maverick, you had a good idea that he would be superbly pissed if he knew you were going out alone with him. You ignored the call.

   You plucked the tags off your new coat and put it on. The girl who sold you the dresses was full of helpful information and she suggested a coat so the outfit could be “revealed” at the best time. After doing up the buttons, you grabbed your clutch, phone, and wallet and left for the lobby. It was a quarter til nine and you liked to be early. Maverick didn’t seem like the kind of person one would want to make wait either.

   In the lobby, you took your usual spot in front of the window so you saw the limo as soon as it pulled up. You rolled your eyes. _Hardly seems necessary._ You stepped outside just as the hotel doorman opened the limo door and Maverick stepped out, all tall, handsome, and finely dressed as before in a suit.

   He had the same easy smile so whatever had caused him to seem awkward the night before was no longer an issue it seemed. “How are you, (Y/N)?” He took your hand and bent to kiss the back of it.

   The memory of Misha doing the same came quickly to the front of your mind, but you did your best to ignore it. “Great!” you answered a little too loudly.  _Calm down._ “I’m great. Just ready. Where are we going?”

   “I was thinking Sparques for drinks and we could just see from there.”

   You remembered reading about Sparques when you were researching the city. There was the usual drinks and dancing, but every so often the club would go dark and dancers in glow paint would come out and perform. It sounded really cool, but you didn’t think you would actually get to see it. If you wanted to get in, you had to either be somebody or know somebody.

   “Yes! That would be amazing! I really wanted to check the place out.” You were trying to not to bounce with excitement.

   “Great then! Let’s go.” Maverick held out his hand and helped you into the car and then slid in next to you.

   On the way to the club, you both small-talked about the city and various places of interest in it. The storm was also brought up. You did not mention that the storm caused you to be trapped in the elevator with men who had made you into a toy. Thankfully, your destination was not far so the idle chit-chat did not have to continue.

   As before, Maverick looped your arm in his and walked towards the door. There was an incredibly long line of people hoping to get in. Some started snapping pics with their cell phones. Other were trying to call Maverick over, either for a selfie or to try to use him to get in. The man was above it all though. He just waved and walked past everyone straight up to the door where you were immediately let in. They must have been expecting you because as soon as you were inside a woman in a silver skirt and crop top led you straight to a circular booth and table off to the left. It was set back from the dance floor, but gave an unobstructed view of the whole club.

   While Maverick was handing the girl his credit card and ordering a drink, you took the opportunity to take your coat off. _Don’t look at him while you do it. Just act natural, like this is an everyday look._ You looked out over the people dancing on the floor as you undid the buttons and let the coat slide down your arms.  

   “What would you like to...wow!” Maverick had interrupted himself when he saw your outfit.

   You turned to look at him as if wondering what the fuss was about.

   “You look...absolutely incredible.” His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

   Despite trying to play a part, you couldn’t help but blush. The fact that he seemed completely and pleasantly surprised was a boon to your confidence. “Thank you. I wanted to look nice.” Before he could say anything else, you told the girl what you would like to drink. With a knowing smile, she left to get the order.

   The two of you slid into the booth, but kept about a seat’s distance between you. You turned a little in your seat to face him. The "girl power, women run the world" music from earlier had inflated your ego. You were hoping you could get right to the point. “Look. I know we’re supposed to be all chatty and playing, but I want to know what you need from me to consider an investment in our company.”

   He cooly eyed you, but didn’t say anything. The girl dropped off your drinks and while he took a sip of his you waited for a response. Setting the drink down, he finally answered. “I was unaware we were following a script. I also had no interest in discussing business tonight. However, since you brought it up...I am already considering investing. As for what you can do to insure it? I may have some ideas.” He winked at you, just as the lights of the club went out. “Care if I scoot closer to see better?” he whispered.

   Your eyes were already fixed where the dance floor was, excited to see this performance. “It’s fine,” you answered and you felt him slide against you and put an arm around you. A drum beat started and the dancers in the glow paint emerged. They supposedly had many different acts they did. This one was a sort of tribal performance.

   You were watching in fascination when Maverick leaned down to your ear. “Do you know I find you incredibly attractive?” He nuzzled his nose against your ear.

   It tickled and caused you to giggle. “I may have had an idea,” you responded.

   “How badly do you want to get this deal for your company?” he asked as he lightly bit at your ear.

    _Now or never I guess._ You steeled yourself because you knew things would probably take this turn. The chance to help the company, sleep with a billionaire, and get two lying asshole off your mind seemed like a win all around. You turned more towards him. “Very. I would do whatever necessary,” you purred.

   “Anything I ask?”

   “Within reason.” After your previous mistake, agreeing to “anything” was not something you were willing to do.

   “Would you be surprised if I asked you to fuck me?” he asked.

   Being bold, you reached over and ran your hand over the front of his pants. As you guessed, he was starting to get hard. “I wouldn’t be surprised at all,” you giggled for effect.

   “You’re more fun than I thought.” He leaned down and kissed you and you let him, opening your mouth to give him access as he squeezed you closer.

   The fact that you were not catching on fire like when you had kissed Misha or Jensen did not go unnoticed, but the kiss was pleasant nonetheless. It surprised you when Maverick ended it as quickly as he did.

   “Yeah, I could do that,” he said. “And if you truly want to I will be more than happy to oblige.” He picked up your hand from his lap and put in back on your own. “However, I have a different idea, if you want to hear it.”

   At this point, you were utterly confused. You thought you knew how the game was played, but this could be a curve ball. “Um, well, okay. I guess I would like to know what you’re thinking.”

   He sat back and the song ended, the lights came back up while the crowd applauded. The normal club music came back on as people started filling the dance floor again. “I was waiting for the car after leaving you yesterday and I saw you get on the elevator with two gentlemen. They’re actors from _Supernatural_ , right?”

    _Even he knows about the show! How did I not know it existed?_   “Yes,” you answered with a bit of hesitation since you didn’t know where this was going.

   “My wife, Tessa, loves the show. She may be obsessed. I would like to surprise her. I was thinking a private meet-and-greet for her with the guys and I want you,” he pointed at you, “to set it up.”

   Logic ruled your mind first. “Not to be rude, but you have a shit ton of money that you have been known to throw around frivolously. Why not just contact the studio or their agents or whoever and buy the time? Or they apparently have conventions. Why not just send her to one of those?”

   He grimaced as he picked up his glass again. “She’s nice, really, but she’s absolutely a snob and has no desire to be in the midst of the ‘riff-raff,’ as she calls them.” He paused as he took a sip and then stared at his glass for a moment. “She’s actually not that nice, but I married her and we have a kid so…” He shrugged. “Happy wife, happy life.”

   “Okay, so why not buy their time?”

   “I could, but you seem to know them personally. So I could spend the money or I could make an investment that I will get a return on and get the chance to meet them through you. Really it’s a no-brainer.”

   The realization of what he was saying started to hit you. _To get the investment, I have to arrange a meeting between Jensen and Misha..Ooh!_ “Ya know, I don’t actually know them all that well. I have never even met Jared. I’m sure she’d want to meet him.”

   He considered. “I think you know them better than you let on. I read people well, (Y/N), especially when they don’t know they’re being watched. You were not getting on the elevator with people you barely knew. As for meeting Jared, I am sure she would like to, but two out of three isn’t bad. Besides, you seem to have some very useful skills of persuasion.” He glanced down at his own crotch and shifted to make his point. “I am sure you could try to convince them to bring him along, right?”

_This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. I can’t ask them for a favor. I didn’t even want to speak to those assholes again._ Your lack or response and blank expression made Maverick wonder.

   “Asking them is not going to be a problem, is it?”

   Hearing the question, you answered automatically. “No. Not a problem. Not at all. I can ask.”

   “Good. Are they still in town? Ask them if they can come have a drink with us now.”

   “I’m not sure if they are,” you answered honestly. _No! I should have just said no, they aren’t._

   “Call and find out. If they are, ask them to meet us here. I’ll make sure they can get in,” he promised.

    In your mind, you imagined all the blood had drained from your face, but hoped your make-up was hiding it well. You took a couple big swigs of your drink. _I’m going to need it._ Then you started sliding out of your seat with your clutch in hand. “Okay. I’ll call now. I’m just gonna step back down the hall where the music is not so loud.” You motioned where you were going and he nodded.

   “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” you cursed as you walked to the back, pulling out your phone.

   A young guy walking past heard and had to respond. “If that’s what you’re wanting, lil' momma, I’ll be happy to provide.” He held out his hands and laughed before going on his way.

   When you got towards the end of the hall, you debated. _Do I call Jensen or Misha? Does it even matter?_ You sighed. _Jensen was the one I first saw with the other girl. So I will call Misha._ You pushed the call back from one of his numerous calls of you. He picked up within the first two rings.

   “(Y/N)?” His voice sounded so concerned.

   “Hey, Misha. Yeah, it’s me.”


	11. The Truth of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is forced to interact with the men she believes lied to her. Will she find out the truth or ruin something great?
> 
> "The truth always comes out. It’s one of the fundamental rules of time. And when it comes out, it can set you free, or end everything you fought so hard for."  
> -Gossip Girl (S1 E16)

   “Where are you? Are you okay? What happened to you? I thought you were at the con. I found your pass on the floor. I didn’t know if you had been kidnapped or what!”

   “I’m fine.” _Do I tell the truth?_ “I was shopping.”

   Silence. “Shopping? Shopping. You were shopping. You were supposed to meet me, but instead you left to go shopping? Do you know how worried we have been? I mean, you must have because we only left you like thirty messages and called you a dozen times. That’s seriously fucked up, (Y/N).”

   You were starting to feel guilty, but the last line lit a fuse to your anger. “That’s fucked up? What about lying to a girl about your intentions? What about making someone feel…,” you gestured uselessly, trying to find the right words, “anything or something...but it was all bullshit!” You knew you weren’t making the most sense with your words.

   “What are you talking about, (Y/N)? Are you saying I lied? Or Jensen?”

    _Acting skills are top notch. He truly sounds oblivious._ “Look. I can’t even get into that right now. I need your help.”

   “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you?”

   “Physically I’m fine,” you said through gritted teeth. “I’m at Sparques with Maverick Bellin.”

   You heard a door in the background of the call and then heard Jensen’s voice. “Is that her? Did you find her?”

   “Yes, it’s her,” Misha answered. There was a shuffling noise and then Jensen had the phone

   “Where are you? I’m coming to get you right now.” His voice was like cold steel.

   “She’s at Sparques with Maverick Bellin,” said Misha

   “What? Is that true?” Jensen asked.

   You decided to lead with the request. “He wants to meet you.”

   “I think I would like to meet him, too. I guess we have some things to straighten out about what does and does not belong to him. And I will deal with you afterwards.”

   The line went dead.

   You leaned against the wall behind you and sighed. A ding on your phone was a message from Misha saying they were on the way. _Well, this should go well._

Back at the table, you were unsurprised to find Maverick flirting with the girl in the silver outfit. She started to hurry off when she saw you were back, but you got her to stop. “Tequila shot, please. Complete with salt and lime.” The girl nodded and quickly ran off, just happy not to have gotten in trouble.

   “So, are they in town? Are they coming out to visit?” Maverick asked, leaning back against the booth cushions.

    You downed the rest of the mixed drink you had before answering. “They are in town. They are coming here. They may be a little hostile, just to let you know.”

   He laughed. “Really? Why on earth would they be? They’re just barely acquaintances, right?” He knew he was poking a wound, but decided to let it be. “Alright. I’ll go tell the door guy to let them in when they get here.”

   While he was gone, the girl brought your tequila. You told her to sit, which she nervously did. “Flirt with the guy. Seriously, I don’t give a fuck. He’s not mine. Work for that big tip that we both know he can afford.” The girl was smiling now. “But…” The one word had successfully removed the smile. “There are two other gentlemen that are going to be joining us,” you leaned forward, “and if you or any of these other hookers here so much as bat an eye at either of them, I will bury you. Doesn’t matter if one of the other girls do, your ass is on the line. Is that clear?”

   The girl solemnly nodded. 

   “Go.”

   She quickly disappeared from site. “Good girl.” _They can pick up their girls elsewhere. I don’t need to see it happening in front of me._ You threw back the tequila shot and quickly bit into the lime. It had been a while since you had a straight shot. A feeling of warmth flowed down your throat and to your stomach. It was comforting.

   “Were you scaring away the waitress?” Maverick said as he sat back down. “I saw you had her captive when I came back in.”

   You smiled, feeling quite content. “I told her to have at you, actually. I won’t be fucking you, but I think someone should.”

   He was smiling at you, glass in hand. “I think you would be more fun. If you want to come back with me just because, or, hell, come with me and her, that would definitely be fun.”

   The lights again went out and a hip hop beat started as the dancers reemerged. You were sitting on the edge of the seat, facing the dance floor, completely engrossed by the performance. The colorful, glowing bodies moving about were mesmerizing.

   You were so entranced that you were taken by surprise when Jensen and Misha were suddenly there in front of the table, both looking handsome in jeans and untucked button-ups. You jumped up and quickly realized how rarely you drink strong liquor. The room spun and you almost hit the floor, but Jensen was right there and caught you, pulling you against his side, arm around your waist.

   “Are you okay?” Maverick asked.

   “She’s great,” Jensen answered for you. “I guess you’re Maverick.”

   The guys shook hands as they did introductions. You tried to ease yourself off Jensen, but his grip tightened and you knew there was no use trying to get away. He did finally let go of you so he could slide into the booth. Misha finally having access to you, gave you a hug. You were very stiff during the display of affection, even leaning away. You glanced at the confusion on his face when he let you go and waved you into the booth next to Jensen. _Between them, where I cannot escape. Naturally._

   The lights came up and the crowd applauded once again. With lights, Jensen was able to see the shot glass with lime rind in it on the table in front of you. “Tequila? Really?” he asked you.

   “Nothing wrong with the occasional shot,” you answered.

   “Definitely.” Maverick interjected, sensing the need to ease a situation he didn’t quite understand. “What would you guys like to drink?” He waved the server back over.

   As the guys told her what they wanted, she kept her face down at the notepad she was now carrying. She didn’t look up once and it made you smile.

   “Another Midori Sour for you, (Y/N)?” Maverick asked.

   Before you could answer, Jensen again responded for you. “She’ll have water.”

   “I don’t want water. I want my drink,” you told him. To the server, “Yes, another Midori Sour, please.”

   “You don’t need any more alcohol. Water.”

   At this point, the poor girl was looking back and forth between you and Jensen, trying to figure out who to go with. She locked eyes with you and all you had to do was give her a look. She went off to fetch the drinks.

   “So, did (Y/N) tell you why I wanted to meet you?” Maverick asked, leaning forward.

   “No. We’re interested to find out though.” Misha put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you to him.

   It was a sign of ownership, done for Maverick’s benefit. However, after the day you had the comfort felt in that touch was impossible to resist. You leaned into Misha and felt him kiss the top of your head. A glance at Jensen showed him watching you with what appeared to be skeptical approval.

   Maverick was finding the whole exchange entertaining. He hadn’t been joking about being able to read people and knew there was more going on than friendship. Not that these three were bothering to hide it currently. If anything, the men were letting him know she was off limits. He could respect that. “My wife is a fan of the show. I think she would love to meet you both and Jared, too. I have asked (Y/N) to set that up for me, which she has kindly agreed to do.”

   Jensen didn’t even bother to look over at you. His, “Oh, did she?” was all you needed to know that he wasn’t excited about that.

   “To be fair,” you said, sitting up, “I said I would ask if they would. I did not assume they would.” After making your statement, you plopped back against the seat.

   “Yeah,” Jensen said. “She doesn’t know our schedules and we’re pretty busy between cons, filming, and trying to get to spend some time back home.”

   Drinks were passed out. The smart girl had brought you both a water and your mixed drink which Jensen took and sat across the table where you couldn’t reach it.

   After the waitress left, Maverick responded. “I think you will find time though. You seem to like this girl pretty well.”

   The scoffing noise you made earned you a scathing look from both Misha and Jensen. It was again Jensen who answered to Maverick “Actually, she’s not really on our good side right now. She’s kind of a brat. So I don’t think we’ll be doing her any favors.”

   “Well, I’m sorry to hear that.” He stood and pulled a couple business cards out of his card holder, handing one to each of the guys. “If you change your mind, let me know. I would be eternally grateful as I’m sure (Y/N) would be, as well.” He addressed you, “Shall we go?”

   Neither guy moved to let you out. “We’ll take her back to the hotel,” said Misha.

   “Okay, then. (Y/N), thank you for a lovely time out. I hope we can catch up soon. Maybe we can discuss other options, if need be. Gentlemen.” He nodded and then picked up his drink to go talk to the waitress before leaving.

   Left alone with Jensen and Misha, you felt like a lamb between two wolves. You sat with your hands in your lap, staring at the table, waiting for one of them to say something.

   “You look like a high-dollar whore,” Jensen mumbled, before taking a sip of his whiskey.

   Without lifting your head, “I’m sorry you don’t approve.”

   “I didn’t say I didn’t approve.” He grabbed the ends of your hair and pulled softly until you turned your head towards him. With his other hand, he tilted your chin and kissed you.

   It was surprisingly gentle, and even though you knew you were supposed to be upset, that connection still existed. The desire to revel in that feeling, to give in again, was just too tempting, even if it wasn’t real. You turned to him, bringing a hand to his well-stubbled cheek, deepening the kiss, earning a groan of approval from him.

   Much to your disappointment, he pulled back, a slight smile on his lip, face still close to yours. With his voice low, he whispered, “I may be glad to have you back, but we’re still going to talk about what happened today and your shitty behavior. You are going to be punished.”

   You pushed him back. “Wait. What? Why am I getting punished? You’re the ones who lied!”

   The transition is Jensen was instant. He went from controlling Dom to thoroughly confused. “Lied? About what? We have been honest to a fault.”

   You turned to Misha who was blocking you from being able to get out of the booth. “Let me out, please.”

   “No. You need to explain yourself. We sat you down and laid out the truth. Saying we lied...I just don’t understand.”

   You gave thought to climbing over the table. _Not in this outfit. I wouldn’t get far anyway. I’d just get drug back._ With a sigh of defeat, you tried a different tact. “Can we please just go and talk about this somewhere else?”

   Misha did get up and held out his hand to help you out of the booth. You accepted, but ended up regretting it as afterwards he would not let go of your hand. When you tried to get your hand free, his grip tightened. A look at his face showed him to be as dark as you had ever seen him and you knew a struggle would be useless.

   “You worried the hell out of me today. Like Jensen, I’m glad you’re safe, but I’m…” He looked away, jaw tightening as he held back the volatile emotions. He finally just said, “I’m not letting go of you until this is straightened out.”

   The guys walked you out to an SUV with a waiting driver. Misha climbed in first, dragging you in with him since he wouldn’t let go, and Jensen got in next to you while telling the driver to go back to the hotel.

   It had been a long day and you were tired. You wanted to lean against Misha, but with him holding your hand it was awkward. You lightly tried to pull your hand away, but he again tightened his grip and shot you a warning look.

   “I’m not going to jump out of the car, Misha. I just want to be comfortable. You can have my hand back when we get there.”

   Reluctantly, he loosened his hold and you were able to pull your hand free. You turned towards him, wrapping both your arms around his right arm and using his shoulder as a pillow. You managed to drape your boot-clad legs over his leg. It was as close to being in his lap as you could be without actually being in his lap.

   He pushed the hem of your dress up so he could rest his hands on your bare leg, but made no other move. At the hotel, you obediently placed your hand back in his as you climbed out of the car.

   In the elevator, you were leaned against the back wall next to Misha. Jensen was across from you, eyeing your outfit. “Did you go out with the intent of looking for someone to fuck?” he asked.

   “I wasn’t looking. I just expected it.” Realizing your words sounded incredibly narcissistic, you clarified, “I mean, I thought I was going to have to.”

   He just raised an eyebrow.

   “Nevermind,” you sighed.

   When you made it into the room, Misha led you to the couch and motioned for you to sit which you did. The two guys took a stance on the other side of the coffee table.

   “So explain how we lied,” Jensen said.

   “Hold on.” You stood up. “You two can sit and I’ll stand. I’m not going to have you towering over me, making me nervous."

    The two guys exchanged a glance, but switched places with you. Each took a seat at the ends of the couch and you proceeded to pace back and forth with the coffee table between you and them.

   “You said you don’t do this often,” you started.

   “We don’t,” Jensen answered firmly.

   “The girl who gave me my pass at the convention said otherwise. She said you hook up with girls at every con and that you forget about them as soon as you fly off to the next place.” The stress, the anxiety, the hurt, it all came forth and tears started spilling down your cheeks.

   Misha started to stand, but you motioned for him to stop and he sat back down. “Why would you believe what some girl said, (Y/N)? I’m not saying this to be conceited, but there are countless girls that would jump at the chance to be with one or both of us. If they think someone else is even getting more attention than the average person, claws come out. She was probably just jealous.”

   “She seemed pretty sincerely hurt by you guys,” you said as you wiped at the tears, trying to keep from rubbing mascara all over your face.

   “Who the hell was this girl? She apparently needs to be gotten rid of because we have never been with any of the con workers. Ever,” Jensen emphasized.

   “That wasn’t all though.” The guys waited patiently for you to tell the rest. “She also told me there was another girl like me there. Some other 'treat' as she called me.”

   “That’s bullshit for multiple reasons,” said Misha. “You’re not a ‘treat’ and you’re not something we’re going to forget when we fly out. We wanted to try having an actual relationship with you, just you, not some other girl and there was no other girl.”

   “You lie really well,” you said, voice cracking.

   Jensen stood, throwing his hands in the air. “Goddamnit, (Y/N)! We’re not fucking lying to you! And I’m getting sick of you saying that we are!”

   “I’m calling you a liar because you’re saying there wasn’t anyone else, but I fucking saw you with a redhead, that you were pawing all over, and apparently going to fuck on a table.”

   The dawning of recognition hit both men at the same time.

   “ _That_ is what all this has been about?” Misha asked.

   “Don’t say ‘ _that_ ’ like it’s no big thing. I can deal with a lot of shit, but lying is not one of them. I can’t deal with that!” You were barely able to talk through the tears.

   Jensen took a step around the coffee table, but you took a step back, keeping distance between you. He held up his hands showing he understood and didn’t come any closer. His voice was calm when he spoke. “Baby, you’re saying we’re liars, but we told you about her. We told you about all the women in our lives.”

   “You acted like I was the only one you were doing this with! The only other women you mentioned were your wives!”

   “Exactly,” Misha said.

   Both the men were staring at your very pointedly, as you looked back and forth between them. The possibility finally hit you. _NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ You shook your head and closed your eyes, both hoping and hoping not at the same time. “Are you saying that was the wife of one of you?”

   With your eyes shut tight and your head swimming, you didn’t know Jensen had taken the few steps towards you until you felt his fingers pushing up on your chin, urging you to look up. Hesitantly, you opened your bloodshot eyes, tears still falling. He held his phone out to you. On it was a picture of him and the redhead, sitting on a deck outside.

   “Her name’s Danneel. She’s my wife. She flew in today as a surprise...and she was really excited about meeting you, but we couldn’t find you before she had to leave. She had a flight back home to catch.”

    _What do I even say?_ You felt like a fool and like a horrible person. _They were honest and I didn’t believe them. I don’t deserve them. I screwed up this amazing thing. Why did I do this?_ You looked up into Jensen’s green eyes. He was calmly waiting for your reaction. “I’m…,” you couldn’t get out the word “sorry.” It just didn’t feel like enough to explain the awful, gut-wrenching remorse you were experiencing. You broke down into sobs and Jensen pulled you into his arms.

   “It’s okay, baby,” he said as he held you close and stroked your hair.

   You felt another set of hands on you and the memory of Misha’s text message came rushing back to you. Jensen let go of you as you turned, hands coming up to cup Misha’s face. “You were so worried,” you cried.

   “Shh. I was, but you’re okay.” He grabbed your wrists, pulling your arms around his neck and hugging you close. “Just don’t ever do that again. Talk to us. It’s so important to be open, okay?”

   You kissed him quickly. “I promise.” Another kiss. “I will never do that again.” A deeper kiss. You turned so you could face them both as you said, “I don’t know how to say ‘I’m sorry’ enough.”

   “What happened was unfortunate, but understandable. We’ll make up for it,” Misha said.

   Wiping at your eyes, “So, you’re still keeping me?”

   “Come here,” Jensen led you back to the couch and the pulled you down on his lap. Misha sat down next to him, putting your legs across his lap and started unlacing your boots. “I told you that you belong to me and Misha. I told you that you were different. I don’t know what it is, but I feel it. You don’t give up something, someone, like that because of a misunderstanding. You are always going to be ours. Okay?”

   “Okay,” and, for the first time since arriving back at the hotel, you smiled. "And I hope I do get to meet Danneel. I hated it, but I had to admit she was gorgeous."

   "Yeah? Think that could be a good time?" Jensen asked through a huge smile, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

   "Mm-hmm."

   Misha removed one boot and started unlacing the other. “Things are going to get more difficult though.”

   “Don’t ruin it,” Jensen snapped. “We just got her smiling again.”

   “I’m just saying. We had this happen while all being within the same city. It’s going to be harder when we’re miles apart. There are rules and they seem easier to break when that far away.” He took the second boot off and set it on the floor with the first.

   Through some maneuvering, you managed to get off Jensen’s lap and straddle Misha, kneeling with your face above his, head once again in your hands. “Give me rules, the more the better. I will follow. I will do anything you say. I will behave. I will do everything in my power to please you, even if I’m a thousand miles away.” You followed your vow with a kiss that caused Misha to squeeze you against him and moan into your mouth.

   When you finally sat back from the kiss, he took in a shuddering breath and said, “Yeah, that should do it.” He looked at Jensen. “Time for some fun?”

   Another dazzling smile. “I think so.”

   You knew there was something else that had to be dealt with though and you wanted to prove to the guys that you were willing. “Wait,” you said as you stood. You turned your back to Jensen and asked, “Can you unzip this?”

   There was no hesitation as he reached forward and brought the zipper down, revealing that you actually didn’t have a single stitch on under the dress. When the zipper reached its stopping point, you pushed it over your hips and let it pool at your feet. You then bent over, placing both your hands on the coffee table, before looking back over your shoulder at Jensen. His pupils were huge as he took in the sight of your naked body on display. “I believe I was promised a punishment for my actions.”

   His eyes shot forward to make sure you were serious. Then his face lit with a wicked smile.


	12. Leavin' On a Jet Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader knows she needs to figure out how to navigate a long-distance relationship, but is not ready for one of the perils of being in the company of high-profile celebrities like Maverick.

   The spanking had been worse than before though you took it better. Misha had joined in, laying a couple hard slaps on your ass, as well. Jensen hit you harder this time, causing whimpers of pain. The quantity had definitely increased and you had given up counting around the seventh one because everything in your mind was focusing on what was going to happen after the punishment. The anticipation after each smack and the ensuing frustration when it was followed by another was a punishment in itself.

   After a particularly hard hit, Jensen bent over and placed kisses across the red marks he and Misha had left on you. Then he walked around to the other side of the table while he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Once in front of you, he pulled his cock out for you to suck on.

   You kept your hands firmly planted on the table, but used your mouth and tongue to the best of your ability.

   Misha was on the floor behind you. After instructing you to spread your legs, he began licking you. When he drug his tongue up and over your rear hole, you let out a small cry and leaned forward. This was something new, but he was not letting you run away from it. Rather than pulling you back, he just scooted forward, too, and resumed his activities, alternating between your pussy and your ass. It didn’t take long for you to find them both equally satisfying, moaning with Jensen’s cock in your mouth.

   That was how it all had started. It ended in the bedroom with Misha again cumming inside you. Jensen then took over to do the same while you screamed out in ecstasy as the orgasm they had been stoking within you finally burst into an inferno that seemed to consume you.

   While catching your breath and basking in the afterglow, it occurred to you that you were going to have to be a lot more vigilant with your birth control. Being on birth control was something you all had discussed in the shower the day before. Jensen and his wife had just had twins and they had a daughter before that. Misha had two kids of his own. Neither were interested in having more for the time being and you weren’t interested in ever having any at all.

   You wondered if it even mattered. _Will I actually get to see them again? Is this really going to work?_ You chided yourself. _Of course it will. I have to stop doubting._ You chewed on your lip as you thought.

   Misha was propped on his elbow watching your changing expressions. “Something you want to talk about it?”

   “No. It’s nothing. I’m just thinking.”

   “Then what were you thinking?”

   You debated about telling him, but honesty had been proven to be the best bet in this relationship. “I made a promise to you both that I intend to keep, but I’m worried about what happens when we leave here. I’m worried that this only exists in the bubble of this room. I’m worried about how I’m going to return to my normal, everyday life.”

   Jensen was laying on his stomach next to you, head resting on his arms, listening intently. “You’re not. You’re not going to return to your normal, everyday life. We weren’t in that life. We’re in it now. Automatically different.”

   You couldn’t argue with the logic.

   “I’m glad you said something.” Misha laid his head back down and rested an arm across you. “I know it’s kind of scary. It is for us, too. We have to trust you the same as you have to trust us. But you know,” he pulled you against him, face to face, “if we can play games in a pitch black elevator, just imagine what we could think up with the whole world available to us. I bet I can find plenty to keep you busy and entertained when we can’t be there to entertain you ourselves.”

   You couldn’t resist his smile and found yourself smiling back, truly feeling better.

   “You know what we need,” Jensen said, grabbing his cell from the night stand and rolling over next to you, “are selfies.” He held out the phone above you all and snapped a picture.

   “Hold on now! I’m naked! You can’t take selfies that show my boobs!”

   “Oh, okay. Well, in that case,” he quickly sat up, pulled you over, and straddled your hips, “I guess instead of selfies I will just take you-ies.”

   “Stop! Let me pull the blanket up!” If your half-hearted attempts to stop him didn’t prove how much you didn’t really mind, then your laughter through said attempts did. At first you had covered your naked chest with your arms, but after some cajoling, you gave in and started showing off.

   Misha scooted over and started nibbling on your ear. You turned your head to catch his lips for a steamy kiss. All the while, Jensen is on top of you snapping pics on his cell phone. Not wanting to be left out though, he returned to his spot next to you and went back to taking selfies while you kissed Misha and he laid a trail of kisses down your neck to the nipple nearest him, sucking it in.

   Your nipples had always been sensitive. The guys had quickly learned that and loved to use it. Jensen taking your nipple into his mouth caused you to break your kiss with Misha as you gasped and arched your back.

   He let go with a big grin on his face. “That should be a good one.” He rolled back to mess with his phone for a moment and then showed you both the photo. For a selfie with moving people, the photo was surprisingly sharp. He had applied the black and white filter and the photo looked like an actual art-piece.

   “Damn, we’re sexy!” Misha smiled. “Make sure you send that to her and I both.”

   “Sent.” The two dings that followed confirmed it. Jensen set his phone back on the night stand and then got in his usual position, pulling your back against his chest. He reached over you and pulled on Misha until he was up against your front side. Each guy had an arm slung across you, reaching to the other.

   You had one arm under your pillow and the other over Misha. It didn’t really seem like a comfortable way to go to sleep and you certainly never woke up that way, but the feeling of safety and of being cared for when you were squished between the two...it was like the world’s best drug and you quickly drifted off.

 

   The morning was hectic. You all had woken up late. There was little time for showering and getting ready. You had rushed back down to your room to get packed. It was quite the chore since you hadn’t bothered to clean up after your transformation the night before. Makeup and clothes were everywhere.

   Back in the guys’ room, you were working on being able to say goodbye. The need for discretion, at least for a while, had been discussed. They had talked you into riding with them to the airport, but a big, emotional goodbye was not something any of you wanted the public to see.

   Hopping up on the bar stool to wait brought a wince to your face and you quickly jumped back off. Your ass was more sore than you had expected. You tried again, but far more carefully, trying to position yourself for the least amount of pain. Once seated, you watched as the guys gathered up the rest of their stuff, making sure they had everything. Just knowing the time was getting closer caused a sniffle as you fought back tears from your eyes.

   Jensen noticed and put down his bag to come hug you. “You need to calm down. It’s not going to be forever. What did we figure? Two months?”

   “Fifty-five days,” you sighed.

   “See! Not even two months.”

   You grinned as Jensen leaned back to smile at you. “I didn't realize how ‘bright side of life’ you were.”

   “Oh, I’m a ray of freaking sunshine, sweetheart!” He patted your cheek and went back to making sure he had everything.

   It was just a few minutes more and they were both ready. You hadn’t moved from your spot on the stool. You were fighting the anxiety and the doubt and it was taking everything in you.

   Misha came up to you and took both your hands in his, kissing the knuckles of one and then the other. “Do you know why you’re so scared?” He didn’t wait for you to answer. “Because this is completely new. You have nothing to compare it to and the things you have experienced that are closest to it didn’t go well. Give it time. Within a couple weeks you will settle into a new ‘everyday life’ and you will wonder why you ever lived any other way. And, (Y/N), please, if you are ever upset about anything, call us, text us. We will work it out together. Okay?”

   “Okay,” you whispered, feeling much better because of his pep talk. “I’m going to miss you.”

   He brought you in for a slow kiss. You tried to imbue in that kiss all the emotion you were currently feeling, hoping even a smidgen of it was getting through. After the kiss, his face was still pressed to yours as he whispered in your ear, “You don’t even understand, love. I am going to miss you like mad.”

   As he pulled away, you wanted to question what exactly he meant, but Jensen stepped in for his kiss. Whereas Misha’s kiss had been slow and passionate, Jensen’s was hard and demanding. You had already figured out these differences and it was one of the many reasons you loved being with both of them. It was also why they made such a great couple. Misha was about always serving quality and Jensen was just always hungry for more.

   That hunger was very evident in his kiss as he pushed further, pulling your hips against his crotch before stepping back and catching his breath. “Yeah, we probably don’t have time for that.”

   With a big smile, you hopped off the stool and threw your arms around his neck. “I’m going to miss you, too.” A quick kiss and then without another word, the three of you picked up your bags and left the room.

   You looked back as the door shut behind you. It seemed bittersweet. One door was closing. A door to a room that was happy and comfortable. A new door had opened and what lay on the other side was unknown and Misha was right. That was terrifying, but it could be the best thing to ever happen. Looking at the boys as you waited for the elevator, you felt like the latter was more likely.

   In that moment, something changed in you. The terror wasn’t overwhelming. The anxiety calmed. You felt ready, ready to take on and live this new adventure, this new relationship, this new life.

 

   They walked with you to your gate. Hugs and cheek kisses were all you could do. Then you watched as they walked away. It was hard, but like Jensen said, it wasn’t forever. Your plane was already starting to board so you got in line with the rest of the regular passengers.

   After putting up your carry-on and taking your seat by the window, you laid your head back and put in your ear buds. Not one to talk much on airplanes, the earbuds were supposed to be discouraging to chatty passengers. You scrolled through the songs on your phone, looking for the perfect song for take-off, but started feeling like you were being watched. Looking around, you saw a young couple across the aisle, looking at you. When they realized you noticed, they quickly started looking anywhere but at you. The guy even pointed out the window and the girl nodded her head as if the most interesting thing in the world was right outside on the wing. Shrugging it off, you turned your attention back to your phone and started listening to an old playlist.

   Thankfully, the plane wasn’t that full. The two seats between you and the aisle were empty. It wasn’t long before the plane was finally heading down the runway and taking off. 

   You were staring out the window, listening to Lifehouse sing “First Time” and thinking about how apropos songs became when there were life changes. As you started wondering what the boys were doing, you felt a tap on your shoulder. Looking over, you saw the girl of the young couple from across the aisle. She had taken the seat one over from you and was looking like she was about to burst from excitement, gripping a tabloid. She had long dark hair in tight ringlets that seemed to bounce as she moved around. You pushed pause and pulled out your earbuds to find out what she wanted.

   “Hi! I’m so sorry! I know I shouldn’t bother you, but I was just sitting there and thinking and wondering so I decided I had to come talk to you. I hope you don’t mind. I don’t mean to pry, but I am just a naturally curious person. So I had to at least come see if you were willing to chat.” She was obviously wound up about something. Her voice seemed a higher pitch than it would normally be and she was talking at lightening speed.

   “Um, I don’t understand. Why are you wanting to talk to me?”

   “Like I said, I’m just naturally curious. So I had to find out...friend or hooker?” Before you could ask what she was talking about, she held up her hands. “I’m not here to judge! I would just love to be the one of my friends with the details if you’re willing to share.” She leaned on the armrest, chin on her hand, looking at you expectantly.

   You were staring at girl, just trying to comprehend what was happening. “I, I’m sorry. Either I’m confused or you’re mistaking me for someone else. I don’t have any clue what you are talking about.”

   “You’re (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), right?”

   Upon hearing your own name, you suddenly had a sinking feeling. _This can’t be good._ “What are you trying to find out from me?”

   The girl opened the tabloid she had been holding onto and flipped to a page. She folded the magazine in half and handed it to you. She tapped at the page. “That’s you, right?”

   Looking at the page, your mouth dropped. Sure enough around the edge of the page were several photos of you walking into Sparques with Maverick, a small story being printed in the middle. Even more shocking were the photos at the bottom edge of the page. They were not of you and Maverick. Instead, they showed you leaving the club with Jensen and Misha who of course had your hand in his.

   Your eyes quickly scanned over the blurb.

 

> _Billionaire entrepreneur Maverick Bellin is once again seen out on the town without his wife, but not alone. Maverick was spotted at Sparques, a popular new nightclub known for their glow-paint dance performances. Accompanying him was (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), an employee of Mar-Tech, an upcoming development which sources say Bellin has showed interest in. Whether his interest is truly in the company or simply the company of Ms. (Y/L/N) is not yet known. However, he was also seen having dinner with her the night before._
> 
> _Maverick’s womanizing ways didn’t seem to put off his new friend though and it’s easy to see why. She arrived at Sparques with him, but left the club with Supernatural’s Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins. She and Collins can even be seen holding hands on the way out. It begs the question, how does an employee of an upcoming tech company supplement their income? If you got the looks, spending time with high-profile married gentlemen probably pays pretty well. Or maybe she’s just a good friend. {wink}_

 

   You felt completely sick to your stomach. “Excuse me.” You handed the tabloid back to the girl as you hurried to the bathroom, getting there just in time as your stomach finally turned up the few things you had managed to nibble on that morning.

   After emptying your stomach, you wiped your face, and looked at your flushed face in the mirror. _The universe hates me. What is my boss going to say? What are Misha and Jensen going to say? What am I going to say? Do I even get a say? Should I even want to say anything?_ You rinsed your mouth out, flushed the toilet and headed back to your seat.

   The girl was still sitting there and she had a glass of water that she handed to you when you sat back down. If there was anything you had learned in your years of talking men into spending money, it was to never accept a drink that didn’t start out in your hand. That rule had carried over into the rest of your life so you set the drink aside and instead dug through your purse for a mint.

   “I’m sorry,” said the girl. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m guessing this means you’re not a hooker.”

   You frowned over the disappointment in her voice and snapped back, “No. I’m not. I’m just a girl doing her job. A job which is not even remotely involved with the exchange of sex for money.” That was the point at which you remembered doing almost exactly that with Maverick. You groaned and dropped your head to hands. Sitting back up, you held out your hand. “Can I see that again?” She handed you back the tabloid, still folded to the page with your pictures. You pulled out your phone and took a photo of it to send to Jensen and Misha when you landed and ask what to do.

   Handing it back, you gave her an obviously fake smile. “So, yeah, you can tell your friends that what is implied there is bullshit. I am a respectable woman. Now, if you don’t mind, I don’t really know you or owe you any kind of explanation, so I’m gonna put my earbuds back in and go back to staring out the window for the remainder of the flight. Okay?” Your tone left no room for argument so the girl nodded and went back to her own seat, whispering to the guy she was with.

   Annoyed, you did as you said, pushing play on your music as you stared out the window again. It was another two hours until you landed.

 

   At the airport, Misha and Jensen met up with Jared at their gate. They still had an hour before their flight so each was sitting in a chair in a private lounge, playing on their phones.

   “Oh, shit! You guys, look at this! This was sent to Gen and she sent it to me.” He handed his phone to Misha and Jensen came over to look over his shoulder. “That’s the girl from the elevator. I know it. She’s dressed like a vixen, but that’s her. What were you guys doing?”

   The guys were looking at the online version of the same article from the printed tabloid. After getting through the blurb, Misha handed over the phone to Jensen to finish reading while he started pacing. “That’s bullshit! They’re implying she’s a whore.”

   “This isn’t good. She’s gonna end up hearing about this,” Jensen said as he handed the phone back to Jared.

   Jared was glancing back and forth between the two other men. “Seriously, what were you doing there with the elevator girl?”

   The thing between Jensen and Misha was assumed by a few people, but aside from the people involved, Jared was the only one who was really aware of it. However, it was never talked about and the two guys had never admitted to the few times they had been with a girl together. They hadn’t planned on saying anything now. At least not until a few months had gone by and things were going well.

   “She’s kind of a friend now and she needed our help. So we went and got her,” Jensen answered. _Technically that is all true._ He hated lying to his best friend, but he and Misha hadn’t talked about this yet. “We need damage control,” he said to Misha. “Not for us, for her. We’ll be fine. It’s just a junkie tabloid, but this is going to bring hell down on her.”

   Misha was still walking about the lounge, running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah. She’s in the air now and we know she hadn’t seen it before she got on the plane.”

   “Wait.” Jared interjectted. “How do you know she hasn’t seen it?”

   “She needed a ride to the airport. We were going to the airport, too. We brought her with us and walked her to her gate. We’re gentlemen. It’s what gentlemen do,” Jensen answered.

   “Did you two like take a blood oath in the elevator to protect her at all costs or something? Why is she your problem?”

   “She’s not a problem,” answered Misha, a little too heatedly.

   “Okay. Sorry I asked. I’m just going to sit here and look at my phone and when you two feel like actually telling me what’s going on, I’ll be happy to listen and help."

   Jensen shot at face at Misha, but he just shrugged back. They both walked toward the far side of the lounge where they could at least whisper a conversation.

   “You know she’s going to freak out about this. It’s going to scare her way worse than anything we could have done.” Misha looked as nervous as Jensen had ever seen him.

   “It’s okay,” he assured him. “She’s on the plane. She doesn’t know. I don’t think she’s the kind of girl to read that garbage and it will probably take a day for people to start finding her on social media. So we’ll send her a text and tell her that there is something important we need to talk to her about and to wait for us to call when we’re off the plane.”

   “Because being vague will be really reassuring,” Misha quipped.

   “What? You want to just tell her? I don’t think that would go any better.”

   “I know. You’re right.” Misha rubbed his face. “Okay, but we don’t say we need to talk to her. I don’t want her to think something is up. Maybe just, ‘Hey, gonna check in with you when we land. We’ll call. Talk to you soon.’”

   “Perfect. Are you going to send it or should I?”

   Misha already had his phone out. “I will. I think it would make more sense coming from me,” he answered as he was typing the message.

   “Why? Why does it make more sense from you? What? You think you care more?” Jensen asked indignantly.

   “Do you want to send it? If you want to, then do it!”

   “No. Wouldn’t make sense. I’m heartless.” He turned and looked away.

   Misha gave an aggravated sigh as he finished up the text. “I’m not having this argument with you again, Jensen. I love you too much.” The words did get Jensen to turn back with a shy smile. “Sent.”

   “Okay. So nothing to worry about for now. We can relax and come up with a plan and what to tell her to expect. Everything will be fine," Jensen reassured.

   “Everything will be fine,” Misha repeated. He wasn’t sure if he was saying it because he really believed it or because he was trying to convince himself. “It’s gonna be fine.”


	13. The Unwanted Fifteen Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader deals with the aftermath of the tabloid photos and has a video chat

   You already had the text ready to go. A picture of the tabloid page and the message, “WHAT THE HELL NOW?” As soon as the wheels touched down, you turned off ‘airplane mode’ and sent the text to both Misha and Jensen.  You knew they wouldn’t get it until they landed, but needed to get it sent. At the same time, a text came through from Misha.

   Misha: _Hey, beautiful. Miss your sexy self. Gonna check in with you as soon as we land. Will call. Talk to you soon._

   The sweet words made you smile. It also helped to know that you would be able to talk to them in a couple hours.

   The phone dinged again and you saw you had a Twitter notification. You touched the button to bring up the notification. With only a few actual friends on Twitter, you rarely had interactions unless you happened to hit upon a hot topic. Due to that, what you had expected was a ‘like’ on an old tweet or maybe a new random follower. You did not expect some random person to have tagged you in a post that read, “SKANK! Keep your nasty self away from our boys! They have rings, ya know! Have some #SelfRespect, WHORE!”

    _Well, that’s just super fantastic._ While not exactly a people-pleaser, it still upset you to have someone believe something untrue about you. You made a mental note to lock down your social media as soon as you got home.

   Once off the plane, you headed to the luggage carousel and took a seat to wait for the bags. As you looked around, you kept thinking people were looking at you, whispering about you. Logic finally took hold though. Having taken journalism classes and having worked on the school paper, you had learned how different printed media outlets worked. Combined with your marketing skills, you had a pretty good understanding of what you were going to deal with. _What happened was just last night. The story had to have been added last minute so not a cover story. Potentially, not even making it into all the issues. Less people read the tabloids than the newspaper. They run weekly, so there may be an update or reminder piece at most next week so long as nothing new happens. I am not who they’re interested in. Neither are Jensen and Misha. This could blow over fairly quickly._

   It was like looking through different glasses. You could see people objectively and no one seemed interested in you in the least. _Fuck you, anxiety!_ you thought, feeling victorious. That feeling lasted all the way through getting your luggage, getting in your car, and making it to your house. That was when the second notification from Twitter hit your phone. It included a link and said, “How dare you mess with a married man! Misha has an awesome wife and wonderful kids. Don’t be a homewrecker!”

   Clicking the link revealed what you had ignorantly forgotten. Very few people read the _printed_ tabloids...and that was why they had developed such a large online presence. Most of what was in the printed version could be found on their sites and were made to be easily shared through social media. _Fuck._

   It wasn’t long before your phone was dinging constantly as more hateful messages started making their way to you. Thankfully, there seemed to be a few people who, while not being particularly supportive, were suggesting that judgement be withheld until more was learned. You took a screenshot of two of the worst ones, including the one that stated that, “women who mess with married men deserve to get shot.” That one was especially unnerving as it seemed to be a threat. After sending those to the boys, you made sure to make all your social media pages as private as possible. Not much could be done on Twitter though. Nothing stopped people from being able to tag you.

   You plopped down on your bed, face in your pillow, wondering if suffocation wouldn’t be so bad. Your big, fluffy, mutt, Ella, jumped up on the bed and laid down next to you. Funny thing how animals always seem to know when their humans need comfort. You rolled over and gave her scratches behind the ear. “Mama’s in trouble, girlie,” you told her. The past few days had been a whirlwind. Laying on your own bed with the calming presence of your pet by your side, you drifted off into a nap.

   The phone ringing woke you up and through your sleep fogged mind, you were rushing around trying to find where the phone was at. You finally found it on the floor by your bed. Grabbing it up, you saw it was Jensen calling. _Thank god!_

   “Hey.”

   “Are you alright?” he asked.

   “Yeah. I guess. I’m a little freaked out. Kind of feeling like the worst person to ever exist. I didn’t mean for that to happen and I’m so sorry. I know you didn’t want any of this kind of publicity.”

   “Unbelievable.” Then to someone else, presumably Misha, he said, “She’s being attacked and threatened and she’s the one apologizing.” Back to you, “Baby, you have nothing to apologize for. Some dickhead decided to make a few bucks off their cell phone pics. I’m sorry that happened. We have diehard fans that are protective of us and our families. That can be nice, but sometimes it gets taken too far. I am sorry for that, too, and believe me, we are going to be addressing that.”

   “None of this is your fault though! I shouldn’t have done half or more of what I did that night.”

   “Look. It doesn’t matter now. That’s in the past. If you’re gonna look back, focus on the elevator, focus on our bed. Look at that picture I took. Ignore the club. Ignore Maverick. Ignore this story. It will go away. Just give us some time to deal with it. Okay?”

    _If only I could ignore Maverick._ You still had not told the guys that their agreeing to his request was the difference between your company getting an investment or getting nothing. It was still not the right time to bring it up. “Yeah, okay,” you sighed.

   There was silence for a moment and you started to wonder if you had lost the signal when you finally heard Jensen take a breath. “I wish you could have come with us. I was getting used to having you around.”

   You smiled. “Is that your way of saying you miss me?”

   “Maybe.” Another pause. “Misha wants to talk to you.”

   “Okay.”

   After a quick shuffle of the phone, “I am so upset over what is being said to you. Don’t believe it for a second. You are amazing and wonderful and Vicki is excited that we found you. Nobody’s home is being wrecked. I...I just miss you. Like Jensen said, I wish we could have brought you with us.”

   “I miss you, too. We all have to work though. It’s what we do.”

   “I know...and we’ll get to see you soon.” He sighed. “Okay. Well, I or Jensen will let you know when we’ve handled the fans. Just sit tight on that and we’ll chat soon.”

   “Okay. Talk to you soon. Bye.”

   “Bye.”

   On one hand, the call helped you feel their presence which you needed, but on the other, hanging up made you feel even more alone. You wanted to see them, hear them, feel them.

_Ooh! Idea!_ You jumped up and turned on your TV and scrolled to Netflix on the Roku. _I may not be able to feel them, but I can still hear them and see them._ There it was. _Supernatural. Eleven seasons. Yeah, that should keep me occupied for a while. Well, time to see what all the fuss is really about._ You hit play on the first episode of the first season.

 

   The next day was back to business as usual. Let the dog out, breakfast, let dog in, shower, off to work. You hadn’t heard from either of the guys at all, but you weren’t surprised. Their days were far longer and more involved than yours.

   Timothy wasn’t in yet, but you stopped at his desk to pick up your messages. There were a few more than usual and on quite a few he had written “DNC”. It meant “do not call” and it was his way of saying whoever had left the message was not calling about business.

   You headed on to your office and separated the notes into two piles so you could make notes about who you did need to call. As you were transferring the information to your to-do list on the laptop, your boss rapped on the door frame. You gave him a smile and continued with your task. “Good morning, sir. How’s it been?”

   He came in and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of your desk, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair. His name was Mark Patten and at 43, he had walked away from everything he had been working on to start this company. A year later, he had plucked you out of nothinginess and molded you into the top-notch business-woman you had become. That was two years ago.

   “Well, it was good, but I am a bit confused,” he said, steepling his fingers.

   His tone caused you to pause in your work and look up. “About what?”

   “I’ve been getting phone calls asking me to comment on you and asking if I knew of any secondary work you did in addition to working here. At first, I was concerned because I thought perhaps you had been applying at other places.” He waved his hand to stop you from voicing the denial. “I said, ‘at first.’ The fact that I had so many calls on the same day, asking me the same thing is quite confusing though. Why are people wanting to know about you and a possible second job?”

   With a sigh, “hold on.” You grabbed your iPad from your bag, pulled up the article, and then handed it over to him. You watched his face as he looked over it, twice, but nothing showed. Finally, he handed it back over to you.

   “Okay. I can see why they were asking. I will make sure to answer that clearly in the future. I have to ask though. Why were you out with Mr. Bellin a second night anyway and why were you dressed like that? It’s not exactly professional. Lastly, why did you leave with these actors?”

   “I had to go out to get the deal,” you answered honestly. “You are absolutely right about what I wore though. I shouldn’t have done that. I have separate reasons for that and I’m not going to get into those. I left with the actors because we happened to be staying in the same hotel. We actually got stuck in the elevator together the day before. They saw me out and offered to bring me back. They’re just nice guys like that.”

   Mark held your gaze and you knew he was weighing what you said and trying to decide if it was the truth. You calmly waited. The majority of what you said was true so you weren’t worried.

   “So I don’t have to worry about some big scandal exploding and involving us?” he finally asked.

   “No. No scandal. Someone was just trying to make a story where there wasn’t one.” You went back to typing the info into your laptop as he stood to leave.

   “Okay. Well, if you decide to start prostituting with our investors, the company gets a cut.”

   You laughed. “Does that make the company my pimp?

   He started laughing, as well, as he walked out of your office. “Get my money!” he called.

   Giggling, you went back to work on your to-do list.

 

   Back at home, you were continuing your way through season 1 of _Supernatural_ while enjoying a surprisingly good TV dinner and waiting for 7pm. Misha had sent you a text while you were working and told you he that he was going to livestream on Facebook with Jensen and talk about the issue at hand. He wanted you to see it and you had promised you would.

   As soon as the notification came up on your phone, you logged on to watch

   Misha was sitting on a chair in front of his phone and Jensen was seated in another slightly behind him. “Hey, everyone,” Misha started, “we need to talk about something that happened this past weekend.”

   “Did something happen?” Jensen asked.

   “Yeah, you were there,” Misha answered with mock exasperation.

    _They’re doing a bit. Cute._

   “Oh, right! The con.”

   “Well, yeah. That happened, too, but that’s not what we’re here to talk about. We’re gonna talk about the elevator.”

   “Ah, yes. Good times.”

    _Good times indeed!_

   “So what happened,” Misha started, “is we got on an elevator during the storm that hit. The hotel lost power and only half of their generators came on. The one that would have powered the elevator we were on was not one of the ones that came on. So we were stuck in a dark elevator for over an hour.”

   Jensen took over. “It would have been absolutely terrifying, but thankfully we weren’t alone. There was a young woman who had gotten on the elevator, as well. She stayed calm, cool, and collected and kept us from freaking out. I mean, we know what can exist in the dark, right? But she managed to keep us focused on reality. We totally owed her.”

   Back to Misha, “So when we saw her at a club and she asked for a ride back to the hotel we were happy to repay the favor. However, thanks to a certain publication making brazen suggestions there are people who believe that she’s something she’s not. Some of you may even be some of those people. Even worse than that, she has been attacked by some of our fans online. She has been called names. She’s had her life...threatened.” He looked momentarily upset and turned his face to the floor, motioning to Jensen to take over.

   “We appreciate that you guys, our fans, are so supportive of us and our families, but to act that way is not okay. We wouldn't let anyone do that to you. We’re not going to let you do that to someone else. You know that we don’t tolerate bullying. It needs to stop and those that have said these hurtful things to her need to apologize. She’s a friend now. She’s part of the family. Because of everything that has happened, we owe her far more than before so you might see her again. She should feel safe in our community.”

   Misha raised his head again. “She was there when we needed her. Now we need you guys to be there for her. Show her how supportive and amazing a group of people you are. The attacks have been very scary. Show her she’s not alone.”

   Every now and then, you would take a look at the comments. Many people had no idea who or what they were talking about. Some had shared the article so there was a reference for the others. Most of the comments were just people saying “hi” and telling the boys how much they loved them or asking questions about Supernatural.

   “Thanks, everyone! We love you all!” Misha said.

   “Take care! Bye,” from Jensen.

   The feed ended. Their story was rather unbelievable, but you felt that was on purpose. Not to build you up as a hero, but for people to understand that they were willing to say you were. To do so, showed that you were worthy of that.

   A Twitter notification dinged on your phone. It was an apology.

    _Damn! That was fast!_ You sent a text to both guys. A simple, “thank you.”

 

   The next night Misha called you on a video chat.

   “Have things been better?” he asked.

   “Immensely. I can’t thank you enough.” With iPad in hand, you laid on your stomach on your bed.

   “Good. So we can get back on track.”

   You raised an eyebrow. “How so? I didn’t know we were off of a track.”

   “So far off track. There really needs to be a reinforcing of the rules on occasion.”

   Even through the screen, you could sense his mood. “Are you wanting to play, Sir?” you asked with a tone of innocence.

   He smiled mischievously and leaned in close to the screen. “Take off your clothes. I want to watch.”

   It was not something you even thought twice about. Immediately, you rolled off the bed and sat your iPad up on the dresser next to your TV. It gave him a full view of you next to your bed. Being late in the evening, you already had little on, a white t-shirt, blue and white striped pajama shorts, and blue bikini cut panties, but you were happy to shed it at Misha’s request.

   You turned away from the screen, pushed your shorts down over your rear, and then bent at the waist to bring them all the way down to your feet, giving Misha an excellent view of your panty-clad ass. Despite following commands, you were feeling very empowered. As you stood back you ran your hand up over the cotton-material, making sure to look over your shoulder, directly into the camera rather than at the screen. You turned back around and grabbed the hem of your t-shirt, slowly working it up over your stomach to the lower curves of your breasts.

   “Tease.”

   Glancing at the screen you saw that Misha had removed his shirt. You could only see from the top of his shoulders up, but the slight movement of his right shoulder told you he was already prepping himself for what he had planned for you. You pulled the shirt up and over your head, exposing your chest to his gaze. Dropping the shirt on the floor, you started to bring your hands down over your breasts, but he interrupted.

   “Don’t you dare. I didn’t say you could touch yourself.” He chuckled at the slight pout you gave. “You’re not even fully undressed. Better follow your orders.”

   Having been with them so much, in such a short period, you had found yourself feeling rather unfulfilled once getting home. You were very ready for some more explicit instructions to help ease the ache you had been experiencing. For this reason, you didn’t bother putting on a show again. You pushed the cotton material off and let it slide down your legs. You stepped out of the panties and pushed them aside with your foot.

   “Good girl. Get me close to your bed and then lay down on it.”

   After a quick moving of the night stand by your bed, you were able to have the iPad propped up where he could easily see you from your head to knees as you laid on your back on the bed. You waited expectantly for your next instructions.

   “Run your hands over yourself, but don’t touch your pussy and don’t pinch your nipples.”

   The frustrated whimper that escaped you could not be helped, but you started your hands roaming of your own body.

   “Aww. What’s the matter, kitten? Have you not cum recently?”

   How he managed a tone that was both patronizing and caring at the same time you would never understand, but you loved it all the same. “Not since we were last together,” you admitted.

   “Really?” He sounded genuinely surprised, but it quickly turned to delight. “Good. I like that. I think that will be a rule for you. Unless otherwise agreed upon beforehand, you don’t cum unless Jensen or I are involved in making it happen. Are you good with that?”

   Truth be told, you didn’t want to reach that point without them being involved either so agreeing was easy. “Absolutely.”

   “You are so accommodating! Such a good girl. I think that deserved a reward. Focus on your breasts.”

   Immediately your hands were up over your breasts, sliding, squeezing, feeling your sensitive nipples harden under your own caress. Your eyes were shut and you were biting your lip to keep from doing more than instructed. Thankfully, Misha was feeling merciful and only had you keep that torture up for a few minutes.

   “Look how hard you made your nipples. Show me what you like to do with them.”

   Despite being so sensitive, with Misha forcing you to tease yourself, you ended up pinching your nipples harder than usual and you moaned from the combined pleasure and pain. You tugged and pulled on the nipples and massaged your breasts, enjoying the feeling that was shooting down to the apex of your legs. Without even thinking, you squeezed your legs together, trying to ease the need you were feeling that he was denying you.

   “Poor little girl. Wanting so badly to cum,” Misha breathed.

   His labored voice caused you to return your eyes to the screen. His movements were much more pronounced now. You wanted a show of your own. “Please,” was all you murmured, eyes filled with lust as you looked into the camera.

   Copying your move from earlier, he raised a brow. “Please what?”

   “Please let me see you, Sir.”

   “You can see me.”

   “I want to see your cock. I want to see how hard you are. I want to see you cum,” you pleaded.

   He smiled. “Needy fucking girl,” he joked. There was some moving around, but once the image settled you were able to see Misha, sitting on a couch, with his dick sliding in his hand. “Better?”

   “Mmm. Much better. You make my mouth water. I wish I could suck you right now.” The words that came out of your mouth surprised you. Flirty talk was second nature, but dirty talk was not. _At least it didn’t use to be. I think the guys have rubbed off on me._ You smiled over the double-entendre.

   Misha had groaned at your words. “You are so good and you’ve waited so long. You deserve to cum. Make it happen.”

   Keeping your eyes on the screen, you hands dove between your legs and just pushed, the pressure feeling amazing, making your whole body tingle. Wasting time was not on the agenda. You pressed two fingers inside yourself. The wetness allowed them to slide in easily. Your other hand you used to massage your clit.

   The two of you watched each other, feeding off each other, growing more and more frantic with your movements as your orgasms neared. Seeing him getting off to you, hearing him moaning as he pulled on his cock was like a potent drug that increased your pleasure tenfold. You continued to thrust your fingers to his pace, but you couldn’t take it anymore. “Misha!” you practically screamed his name. “I’m gonna cum.”

   “Yes! Cum for me! Show me how good you are!”

   His voice was harsh, but the sound was like a rasp over your skin that shattered you. Your orgasm hit and you came completely undone, arching and moaning. The time built up without this feeling drained from your body and was replaced with satisfaction.

   “Fuck! You are so beautiful when you cum!” Misha gasped out before he, too, came, creating a white trail over his chest and stomach.

   Once you both had caught your breath, Misha looked down at himself. “I gotta do something about this.” He gingerly stepped out of view, trying to keep the mess in place, muttering an “eww,” which elicited a giggle from you. His head popped back in frame. “Oh, you think it’s funny? I guess next time Jensen and I will just cum all over you and we’ll all have a good laugh.”

   You burst out laughing at the comment. “I can’t say I will mind overly much!” you told the empty screen. “Speaking of, where is Jensen?”

   Misha came back in screen wearing a pair of blue shorts. “Damn! Are you that insatiable? Ready for another round with Jensen?” he asked with a smile. Since he was joking, he answered before you could respond. “He’s on set. I told him that I intended to call you. He said he will soon. It’s good to have a little one-on-one time.”

   You nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I don’t really know anything about you. I’ve started watching the show so I can understand some things, but obviously those are characters. Not you.”

   “Let’s talk. What do you want to know?”

 

   The next hour and half was spent answering questions back and forth about where you each grew up, your families, your favorites, the show, sexuality, and more. By the end, you definitely felt closer to Misha and hoped it would be the same when you talked to Jensen.

   “Will he be as talkative?” you asked Misha.

   “Yes, but he’ll be more direct. Also, I know you’ve seen that Jensen can get a little...strict, maybe a bit dark...when he’s in Dom-mode. Don’t be surprised if that’s even more noticeable while video chatting. He likes to be in control and the fact that he can’t reach out and touch the person can get him frustrated.” Misha paused for a moment. “I think he will feel that way with you especially as you’re the first we’ve had in this situation. He’s seemed particularly taken with you as a sub from the beginning.” He stopped and looked as if he was remembering something. “The way he talks about you…” He shook his head as if to clear it. “We’ve said it before. There is something about you. I want to make sure you know that it’s more than just that though. It’s just one aspect of the relationship we want to have with you.”

   You did have an idea, but it seemed very utopian and more of something to be considered in the future. “I know. We’ll learn together on the way.”

   He smiled. “Yes, we will. Okay, little girl. I have to go, but we’ll talk again soon, okay?”

   “Okay. Bye, babe.”

   “Bye.”

   The screen went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! Life went crazy this week! Next up will be Reader's first call with Jensen and then the boys decide to plan a surprise.


	14. Long-Distance Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally gets to see Jensen via video chat and tells him about her deal with Maverick.

   It was another four days before Jensen finally video called you mid-morning on Sunday. Occasional texts had been traded with each of the guys, but you were really missing getting to have real face-to-face conversations. When you answered the call and saw his beautiful face, heard that drawl say, “Hey, baby,” you felt completely overwhelmed with joy and relief.

   He was sitting on a brown couch in what you assumed was the living room of his apartment in Vancouver. The phone or iPad he was using was sitting on his coffee table so you had a perfect view of him in dark jeans and a beige fitted shirt, a coffee cup in his hand.

   “Hey. I have really missed you. I was getting worried that I wouldn’t see you until I saw you,” you told him, referring to the plan to meet in another six weeks.

   He cleared his throat. “Yeah. There’s just been a lot to do with work lately. I’m glad to see you though.”

   You felt like there was something more that he wasn’t saying. Thanks to your past misunderstanding though, you didn’t really trust your gut and instead chalked it up to the anxiety that always seemed to live inside you. “So, how are you?”

   “Good. Tired. Are you okay? I know you said in the text that things are better, but are they? I don’t want you thinking any of the shit being said about you is true.”

   You nodded. “Things are better, really, and I know the things aren’t true. I just try to remember that even though someone is saying something hateful, it’s because of their love of you and Misha and that’s something I can definitely understand.”

   “Is it?” He sat back and took a sip from the coffee cup.

   “Of course,” you said, surprised by his doubt. “I adore you both and I would be upset if I thought someone was disrupting your lives.”

   “But you have disrupted my life,” he stated. “You walked onto that elevator with your pretty (Y/H/C) hair and your big (Y/E/C) eyes and turned my whole world upside down and inside out.”

   Staring at the screen, you couldn’t tell if he was joking or being serious. He looked serious. Other than when you had answered the call, he hadn’t smiled at all. “I...I’m sorry. I didn’t… I’m sorry. I don’t really know what to say.”

   He sat forward again and for a brief moment you saw a smile cross his lips. He sat his drink down next to the screen. “Do you know why it has taken me so long to call you?”

   Since he was looking at the screen expectantly, you scrambled for an answer. “Um, I don’t know. I was kind of worried that you may have been upset about something, but I was hoping maybe you had just been working...or forgot how to work your phone.”

   “I have been working, but I have had time, and obviously I have my phone figured out. I didn’t call for a very stupid reason. I didn’t call...because you are so far away.”

    _Definitely not what I was expecting. Well, I don’t know what I was expecting, but not that._ “Yeah, that is a dumb reason.”

   Jensen gave a little laugh. “I know. You have to remember that this is new for me. When you were there with us, with me, it was easy. It was natural. It was...instinct. I could tell you what I wanted you to do and you were right there to do it.”

   As understanding dawned, your heart hurt to know that he did not feel as confident in either himself or you when not together. “Jensen, you own me. I am yours. You don’t need to be right next to me to exercise that ownership. I want to keep you and Misha happy. Tell me what you’re wanting. Tell me everything. I promise, I will please you.”

   “I want you...all the time. I want you to be available to me all the time. I want to see you when I wake up and I want to see you before I go to sleep. I want to be involved in your big decisions. I kind of want to be involved in some of your little decisions. I want to do incredibly dirty, kinky things to you. I want you to beg sometimes. I want you to ask permission. I want to come home and find you there, asleep in my bed, curled up next to Danneel. I want to have you between me and Misha. I want you to act up sometimes because I want to punish you.” He stopped and, for a moment, looked like he just woke up from a dream. “Sorry. I think I got carried away. I don’t really expect all those things and not right now.” He wasn’t even looking at you anymore, instead he was looking down, either at his hands or just the floor.

   “You should.”

   He glanced back up at the screen.

   “You should expect those things. If they are what you want, then you should absolutely expect them. It’s true that some of that is not going to be possible right now or is something that needs to happen further in the future, but I want to give you what you want, Jensen.” You had still been in bed when he called so you pushed the covers off and sat the iPad at the end of the bed, facing your closet. “Here. I am supposed to have lunch with my mother later today and I want to wear one of these sun dresses I bought last year and never got to wear. You pulled out three dresses. One was white with a pink floral design. The other two were far more simple, a light flowy material, one in a light blue and the other in a lavender. “Don’t make a decision yet!” You stopped him because he looked like he was going to give an opinion. “Wait til you see them on.”

   With that, you pulled off the t-shirt you had slept in and took off the shorts you had been wearing, leaving yourself totally bared to Jensen’s eyes. “Which one should I try on first?”

   Jensen was definitely smiling now. “Hmm...which one first? Which one first? Ya know what. Do a little spin for me.”  
  
   “That’s going to help you decide what I should try on first?” you asked with a grin.

   “Well, it can’t hurt now, can it? So why don’t we see.”

   Glad to have him back to being happy, you did as instructed and did a spin, first to the right and then another to the left. “Ta-da! Did that help?”

   “That was very helpful, but I’m not quite a hundred percent yet. Do it again.” He watched as you went through the spins again. “Yep. That was perfect. Okay. Start with the purple one.”

   You went through each of the the three dresses, first the lavender, than the pale blue, and then the white. As you took off the white, you asked him, “Do you have a favorite?”

   “I do. What you’re in now is my favorite,” he smiled innocently.

   As you stood in the nude, putting the dress back on the hanger, you laughed. “I’m sure it is. I can’t exactly where this to lunch though.”

   “I guess not,” he sighed. “Wear the blue one. It kinda matches Misha’s eyes. It looks as good on you as he does.” He gave you a wink.

   You left the blue dress hanging on the closet door and put the other two back with the rest of your clothes. You went back to the bed and climbed on on all fours. You lowered your upper half and left your ass in the air, then turned the iPad around so Jensen could see you. 

   “Mmm. Hello, gorgeous! We should nude chat all the time!”

   “You’re right! _We_ should!” You shot him a quick eyebrow raise so he would recognize the challenge which he did immediately, pulling his shirt over his head before standing to push his jeans and boxers down to the floor. You were surprised to see he was already hard.

   He sat back down and took his dick in his hand, slowly stroking the length of it for your viewing pleasure.

   “Wow! So hard so soon. Was the fashion show that exciting?”

   “I was hard before I even called you. Just thinking about seeing you, hearing you, hearing you moan...that turns me on.” His voice had dropped in pitch and you could see his eyes darkening.

   You wiggled your butt and said, “I’d love to have you behind me right now.”

   “Do you have a toy?” he asked.

   Giving him a wicked smile, you said, “I have a few.” You left the bed, going to the dresser drawer where you kept your playthings and pulled out two dildos, one of average length and one closer to Jensen’s larger size, knowing he would chose that one. Showing him the two options, he indeed chose the larger one.  

   He was more prepared than you realized as he squirted some lotion into his hand to use as a lube for himself. “Get back in that position, face down, ass up. Eyes right here.” He watched as you did as you were told. “Good. Are you wet?”

   “For you? Always,” you purred.

   “Good. Slide it in,” he commanded.

   Reaching between your legs with the dildo in hand, you aimed for your hole. When you pushed it inside, you moaned and your eyes fluttered shut. The last person to be inside of you had been Jensen. It was so easy to imagine it was his cock slipping into you once again.

   “Fuck yourself.”

   A shiver of excitement ran through you. Something about Jensen telling you to ‘fuck yourself’ was incredibly hot and your pussy began dripping. You slowly pulled the dildo out and slid it back in, imagining it was Jensen behind you. Remembering how it felt to have his hands digging into your hips, leaving marks on your skin. Your hips started rocking against the thrusting of the dildo in your hand.

   “Do you feel me? Do you feel me inside you?” he asked, his voice taking on a gravelly edge.

   Eyes still closed, you answered, “Yes. Yes, Sir. I’ve missed this. I need this.”

   “Trust me, baby. I miss it too.” He watched your face as you worked on yourself, seeing your eyelids occasionally flutter, mouth contorting on sounds you had no breath to make.  “Pick up the pace and make sure you’re going deep. You know how I like to bottom out in you.”

   It was true. There had been times he pushed so deep that you were sure his cock had to have grown even bigger while fucking you. He left you feeling so full when he did that. You did as told and started pounding yourself faster with the dildo, pushing it as deep as possible every few strokes. Your grip was becoming slippery due to the juices flowing from you. “Oh, god, Jensen!” you moaned.

   “Yes! I love it when you say my name. Turn around. I want to watch.”

   You spun around quickly, giving him view of the dildo slamming into you.

   “That’s it. Good girl. Take that cock! Fuck that pussy, baby!” Harder!”

   Hearing him talk so dirty was going to push you over the edge. You rammed the dildo in even harder and started crying out, relishing the feeling as you neared that peak. You shifted a bit so you could look back and see Jensen on the screen. He was actually squirming in his seat as he jerked his cock to the rhythm of your thrusts, groaning as he came closer and closer to his orgasm. You looked directly into the camera and gasped his name, “Jensen.”

   It was his undoing. In a first, he came before you, your name on his lips. He shot so hard the pearlescent liquid almost hit his chin with the first squirt, each after landing progressively lower, until it was merely dribbling onto his hand.

   To know that you had done that, you brought him to that point, set your submissive side purring and heightened your pleasure as you continued to shove the dildo into yourself. The tension mounted so tight within you that you thought you would burst. As Jensen came down from his high, he looked into the camera with hooded green eyes, dark with a sated desire and it broke you. The tightened coil sprung sending bolts of white hot pleasure streaking to every inch of you and you collapsed on the bed. As you lay there, aftershocks kept washing over you causing your whole body to twitch involuntarily. _How the fuck do these guys do this to me?_ It wasn’t your first time with a toy, but you had never been left feeling like that.

   You managed to move yourself to be able to comfortably view the screen and saw that Jensen was dealing with similar post-masturbation contentment.

   He was now laying on the couch, breathing heavily. He looked over, finding you watching him and gave a weary smile. “Baby, I don’t know how you made me feel that damn good without ever touching me.”

   You grinned back. “I’m just magic like that.”

   “Yes, you are,” he mused. “I still want to have you with me though. Feeling this relaxed, I want to pull you against me and just...appreciate you.”

   The words made you all but glow with pride. “I promised you I would please you.”

   He chuckled. “That you did.”

   “I’m going to keep doing that.” You propped yourself up on your elbow. “I will send you a picture every morning when I wake up and every night when I go to bed. I can’t step away from work, but I will be available to you as often as possible. I will include you on decisions. I will beg. I will ask permission. I will misbehave. Everything you want, I will work to make happen.”  
  
   “Including playing with my hot wife?”

   You laughed. “Yes. Including playing with your hot wife.”

   He smiled. “That’s gonna be a good day.”

   “To be honest, I’m really nervous about meeting both her and Vicki,” you admitted.

   “What? Why?” he asked, sitting up, grabbing his shirt to wipe up the mess he'd made. “We've told you they're both very excited about the fact that we found you. They’re not jealous. This is something they wanted for us. They want you to be a part of our family.”

    _Family._ The idea of full unit of people, making a life together, making it work, was foreign to you. Your family was not especially close or even friendly. “I know. It’s not that I’m worried about them being jealous. It’s just, they know you both so well and they love you. I’m worried they’ll think I’m not good enough for you.”

   “Agh! See! This is why I don’t like video chatting. I want to hug you so you know it’s okay.” He straightened the camera and looked directly into it. “Baby, you have nothing to worry about. Misha and I love you. They will love you, too.”

   You decided to ignore the mention of love despite the fact that it felt like a pull on your heart. “I do have another thing I need to talk to you about.”

   “Okay. What would that be?”

   “Not so much a what, but a who. Maverick Bellin.”

   Jensen’s face immediately went hard. “What about him?”

   “About him wanting you, Misha, and Jared to meet his wife.”

   “Yeah, (Y/N), I don’t think we’ll be doing that. If he had a sick kid or something, we could consider being on board, but for some arrogant, entitled, privileged rich bitch? No. That’s not what we do.”

   “I understand, but I need you to do it. Please.”  

   He couldn’t miss the pleading tone. “Why? Why do you care if we do or don’t?”

   “Because he is supposed to invest in our company, a lot, and it would help in a big way, but in the world of business you don’t get anything for nothing. The check for our company is dependent on my ability to make that meeting happening,” you explained.

   “Isn’t that like some kind of blackmail?” Jensen protested.

   “No. It’s bartering,” you sighed. “If you are really that against it, he mentioned another way to earn the investment, but I don’t think you’d be any happier with that option since you’d have to give me permission to...”

   “No!” His voice was firm as he interjected. “He’s not gonna get a chance to have his hands on you again. I know Misha will help, but he’s not going to be happy about why. I don’t know what I’ll tell Jared.”

   “Actually, I have been thinking about that. Instead of you asking, what if you each received invitations? I could make some and have them hand-delivered. Would look very fancy. Then it’s not you asking and you just have to convince him to go.”

   “Hmm. Maybe. I will think on it.”

   “Thank you.”

   He didn’t respond, but stayed on the couch, watching you on the screen.

   “You know Misha and I spent some time basically playing ‘Truth or Truth.’ You up for that?”

   The slightly-off reference to your elevator game had its intended effect, pulling a grin to Jensen’s face as he shook his head. “Crazy girl. Yeah. You start.”

 

   Jensen had been right. Misha was not happy and called you later that day to tell you so.  
  
   “Are you kidding me?” he asked. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

   “It was kinda hard, Misha. There were other things that were taking up our attention. What was I supposed to do? Say, ‘hey, you know how I fucked a bunch of things up and you were awesome enough to help fix it? Well, now I need a favor.’”

   “Yes! That is exactly what you say!” he exclaimed in exasperation. “What is the deal anyway? What are we supposed to do and when are we supposed to do it?”

   “Well, I would get available dates from you and then get ahold of Maverick’s secretary about scheduling something on one of those dates. I don’t know yet what it will be. I’m thinking it’s going to be a bit more than a handshake and photo-op.”

   “Obviously.” A brief pause. “Damn it, (Y/N)! You’re lucky you’re cute. I wouldn’t do this for just anyone, ya know.”

    His playful tone made you smile. “I do know and I am very appreciative.”

   “Are you going to show me how appreciative you are when I finally get to see you?”

   “Yes, Sir.”

   He sighed. “I don’t want to wait six more weeks to see you. Are you sure you can’t come to the Phoenix con?”

   There was going to be a convention in two weeks in Phoenix, but your company was part of an organization that was hosting a weekend conference in your town for small-business owners during that time. “ I want to! I really do, but I helped organize this so I can’t exactly just hand it over and tell people good luck.” _Though I really considered it._ There had been another thought that you had entertained, but wasn’t sure if it was possible. “What if…” You stopped yourself. _What if this is more than I am allowed? What if it is too much to ask so soon?_

   “What if what?”

    _Just ask!_ “What if I came to Vancouver the week after that and stayed for a day or two or something?”

   “That would be amazing! I mean, we may still have to work, but we would bust our asses to get back to you. Would you really do that? I know that would be extra time away.”

   You were so happy that he was excited about the idea and not freaking out about you coming up there. “I miss you and I don’t want to wait either. I know it will still be a while out, but I need to be with you guys. I need to see you.”

   “I’m glad. We need you, too.” You could hear the smile in his voice. “Well, I guess this is the beginning of penance for this whole Maverick Bellin wife debacle you have gotten us into.”

   “I will try to make it as painless as possible. I promise,” you laughed.

   “I cannot make that same promise to you, little girl.”

   His words brought a little whimper from your lips and you squirmed as that familiar flicker of desire touched you.

   “Don’t! Don’t fucking make that sound! It turns me on and I can’t fuck with you right now, but I will soon. That I do promise!”

   “You better! I will talk to you soon, babe.”

   “Very soon.” He made a kissy noise and hung up, leaving you with a silly grin, wondering how you got so lucky.


	15. Party Like A Rock Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to find the best time for the boys to meet Maverick's wife, Tessa, but Maverick has an idea about that.

   The next morning you called Maverick’s office to speak to his secretary and get an idea of availability over the next two months to make it a bit easier when Jensen or Misha gave you their availability.

   The phone rang twice before a cherry voice answered, “Mr. Bellin’s office. Kara speaking. How may I assist you?” Kara had been the one you spoke with when setting up the first meeting with Maverick and assumed it would be the same this time around.

   “Hi, Kara. It’s (Y/F/N) with Mar-Tech. How are you?”

   “Hi! I’m great. Thank you for asking. And you?”

    _Tired. Lonely._ “I’m good, thanks. I am needing to see what kind of availability Mr. Bellin has over the next couple months as I need to set something up.”

   “Actually, Mr. Bellin asked that you be put right through when you called. One moment.”

   “No. Kara..” But she already had you on hold. _Fantastic. I hope I don’t get in trouble for this._ It was only a brief moment later when you heard the line pick back up.

   “(Y/N), I was beginning to wonder if you had failed or perhaps decided my money was not good enough,” Maverick answered. “Do you have good news for me now?”

   “Mostly. I was just calling Kara to ask about availability over the next two months to compare it to what the guys have.”

   “Hmm. We’re having a party at our place in Southampton to celebrate a new line of liquor that one of our friends launched. I’m sure Tessa would love to be able to show the guys off.”

   “When?”

   “Not this Friday, but the next.”

   That was the week of the Phoenix con, but none of the three guys Tessa wanted had to be at the con on Friday. _This could actually work!_ “I will see what I can do. What time frame?”

   “Starts at eight and will go until two or three in the morning. Models like to party. I suggest you get there at about nine or ten. Are you arriving with the guys or separately? I saw that you made quite a stir with your association with them.”

   You could practically hear his smirk. “No. This is their thing. My job was to set it up and that is all I have to do with this. Besides, I have a weekend event that starts Friday night.”

   “Now, (Y/N), we both know you are going to be at the party because you have to be and you’re smart enough to find a way to make it happen. Otherwise, this just won’t work. So I look forward to seeing you then. Have a good day.” He hung up before you could protest.

   “Damn it! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

   “Problems?” Timothy called from his desk.

   “No. What would make you think so?” you questioned back.

   “You only say fuck three times when there is a problem,” he said as he stepped into your office to hand you the budget report.

   “I will remember that for the future,” you smiled. “Thank you.”

   He mimed a curtsy and headed back to his desk.

   Looking over the reports, it was easy to see the bleak projection if you weren't able to find an investor to cover the expansion. It had made one thing very clear. _Maverick was right. I have to be there. I will jump through whatever hoops he sets up. Assuming I can get the guys there._ You sent a text message to Misha and Jensen asking about the date and time and left your office to make a secondary plan with Mark for Friday night.

 

   “I have to say, I’m a little...irked by the fact that you can make time to go to this party in New York, but not to come see us in Phoenix,” Misha stated, before biting into an apple.

   You were getting to see both the guys together again. It hadn’t been that long, but seemed like ages. They were in the same spot they had been in during the livestream. “I’m literally getting just a few hours for this. We moved up the meet-and-great cocktail party so I will be there for the first hour or so of that. Then I’ll fly up there, stay at the party as long as needed, and then immediately fly back and prepare for the next day’s activities. This isn’t a fun thing. I am not happy about doing this, but Maverick made it clear that I better be there.”

   “He doesn’t get to decide what you do or don’t do.” Jensen was positively seething over the fact that Maverick was forcing you to attend. “I don’t understand why he has to have you there. How am I supposed to keep an eye on you when I’m being drug around, doing the pretty with snobby people?”

   “You don’t trust me?”

   “I don’t trust Maverick! I don’t trust the people who will be there.”

   It was a fair worry. Maverick had certainly not done anything to gain their trust. “I understand, really, but this is what I do all the time. Dealing with these people, winning them over, maneuvering them to put myself in the best position, that is all second nature to me. I will be fine.”

   Jensen gave a humph and looked away, but seemed to accept what you said. Misha said nothing, continuing to stare at the screen and eat his apple.

   “I will call his secretary back tomorrow and get all the details. I need the address for where the invitations should go.”

   “Speaking of that,” Jensen turned back to the screen, “I wanted to talk to you two about something. I want to tell Jared about (Y/N) being with us.”

   Misha started coughing as he almost choked on a piece of his apple. He had to take a swig of water before he was able to speak. “I didn’t think we were going to say anything until it had been a while. I mean, it’s been a couple weeks. Shouldn’t she at least meet the girls first?”

   “Well, technically, she’s already met Jared, and I know we were going to wait, but he’s been a little bit pissy and distant ever since that day at the airport. I think he’s upset about some things and I want a chance to sit down with him and explain the situation. I won’t if either one of you aren’t comfortable with it.” He was glancing back and forth between the screen and Misha.

   “Is he the kind of guy who can keep it quiet?” you asked.

   “Definitely. He knows Misha and I have...something going on. Other than occasional jabs at cons that no one takes seriously, he’s never said a word. Well, we assume his wife knows, but she hasn’t said anything either.”

   “Okay. Then I don’t mind. I know I didn’t really get a chance to meet him officially, but he seemed like a nice guy that cares about you both.”

   Misha sighed. “He does care. I’m just...paranoid, nervous.”

   Jensen placed a hand on Misha’s arm. “Why? What’s making you nervous? He hasn’t said anything about us. You really think he would about this?”

   “No. I don’t. It’s just that...we talked about waiting a few months. Things are going so good right now that I’m scared if we tell someone, it makes it real and more fragile. It might jinx it. I know it’s ridiculous, but,” he paused and looked at you on the screen, “I don’t want to chance losing this.”

   He truly looked worried and it killed you that you couldn’t wrap your arms around him to comfort him, but thankfully Jensen was there. He embraced Misha and leaned his head against his.

   “Then don’t even worry about it. It can wait.” Jensen kissed the other man’s cheek, but Misha needed more, reaching a hand behind Jensen’s head and pulling him in for an actual kiss. At first it was just a simple lip to lip kiss, but afterwards Jensen had that look. You knew it well. He leaned back in and Misha parted his lips so their tongues could meet.

   A feeling of sweet contentment swept over you. _So many people in the world would be so upset to see someone they care about kissing someone else. They will never know this feeling._ You felt pity for those who would never comprehend this kind of happiness. Since coming home, you had been brushing up on your knowledge of polyamory and found there was even a word for this feeling of joy that comes from seeing your partner being pleased by another. _Compersion. Such a nice word._

   The kiss was just that and neither took it further, at least for the moment. They turned their attention back to the screen, seeing you with your dreamy smile.

   “Aren’t you just pleased as punch,” Jensen smiled back.

   “I’m really glad you're there for each other since I can’t be. It makes me happy.” It was the truth. You wanted them to know how happy you were for them to be with each other, but the words did not seem to make them as happy as you had imagined. “What?” you questioned, looking at their concerned faces.

   “You don’t have someone there for you and I don’t know how to make it so you can,” Misha answered. “I want to be there.”

   “It’s okay. I have been on my own for a long time. This,” you motioned between yourself and the screen, “is amazing! It may be by text or phone call or video call, but you are more ‘there’ for me than anyone has ever been before so I’m happy with that.”

   “You won’t have to be happy with that forever. If nothing else, this party means we get to see you sooner.” Jensen winked at the camera making you laugh.

   “I am not going to have a lot of time!”

   “We haven’t touched you in weeks. How much time do you think we’re gonna need?”

   His words got Misha laughing, as well. “Yeah, I think we will make do with whatever time we can get, babe,” he added.

   “We will see.” The thought of getting some stolen moments with your boys was thrilling, but you didn’t want to get your hopes up.

   “Yes, we will,” Jensen promised.

  

   Everything so far had been going to plan. The invitations had gone out and no one had to convince Jared to come. He was in as soon as he had read the invitation. No one minded the earlier start time of the meet-and-greet cocktail party. You were able to meet many of the attendees of the workshop before you had to leave. The guys were able to get rooms at a hotel near Maverick’s estate and Jensen was going to leave a key at the front desk for you so you could stop by to change.

   It was going so well in fact that you were starting to psyche yourself out. _Something bad is going to happen. Things do not go this well. It’s either gonna be like one big huge bad thing or like twenty little bad things._ You didn’t know which you would prefer, but you were on high alert, nervously tapping on your arm rest as you looked out the plane window. _Can we not go any faster?_ You chided yourself over the question and sat back in your seat, trying to calm yourself. _What kind of world do I live in where 600 miles per hour is not fast enough?_

   “Nervous flyer?” the gentleman next to you asked.

   You gave him a polite smile. “No, not really. I love flying. Just anxious to get to the destination.”

   “Don’t you know the living is all in the getting there?”

   “If this is living, then I should have sprung for first class,” you quipped, getting a laugh from the guy. You went back to looking out the window and praying for time to pass quickly.

 

   From the airport to the hotel to the room, no problems. You had debated long and hard about what outfit to wear to the party. You knew that either of the other two dresses you had bought at the mall would have you fitting in well with the other party-goers. There was the short black one with the silver floral print or the one that was a tight black wrap that went just around the breasts with a embroidered leather strip trailing down between them to top of the skirt where the same leather was made to look like a belt. There was a short black, body hugging skirt that fell to your mid-thigh, but over that was a long, flowy skirt made of a sheer mesh material. It was the one you thought you would probably never wear since it revealed your midsection. Wearing it to a party where there would be stick-thin models didn’t seem like such a good idea either. In the end, you couldn’t imagine any other place to wear it so it was the one you had packed. _It’s just for a few hours and I will most likely never see any of these people again,_ you had told yourself.

   Getting ready was quick and easy. Your hair and makeup were already done from earlier and just needed to be touched up. You got dressed quickly, threw on some strappy silver heeled sandals, and hailed a cab, giving the driver the address Kara had given you. On the ride over, you were really starting to calm down, thinking it might actually just be a good thing. That was until the driver pulled into the drive to Maverick’s place.

   There were huge manicured lawns on either side of the driveway that led up to the massive three story house. The whole place was lit up like the fourth of July and you could hear music blasting. It was almost 11 PM so the party was in full swing. There was a whole fleet of cars lined up on the lawn, all Audis, BMWs, and brands you didn’t even know. The driver pulled up to where a suited man opened the car door for you. You handed your fare over and stepped out.

   The place reminded you of Maverick himself, larger than life and awe-inspiring. As you went up the steps you were glancing around and realized what had gone wrong. You were expecting a controlled party with rich folks that you had never heard of. To be fair, there were rich folks, but you were seeing people you knew of - actors, musicians. As you meandered through the opulent house you saw Rihanna, Ryan Reynolds, and Jennifer Lawrence. You were doing your best to keep from being star-struck. Rich people you could deal with. Rich, famous people who you sing along to and admire from movies, that was not something you had experience with.

   Granted there were far more people there that you had never seen before. Model friends of Tessa, the folks from the liquor world, and random friends and acquaintances of Maverick.

   When you stepped out to the back area, you were awed all over again. To the left of the steps there was a giant pool with a Playboy style grotto and a hot tub in the area over it. There were people in swim suits making use of those amenities. Beyond it, a massive grill was going and a full-service bar was set up next to it. There was a dance floor that had been laid out to the right where people were dancing to the loud music that was being played by a live DJ set up on the other side of the floor. Colored lights were hung up everywhere. It was like you had stepped into some surreal world.

   “Seems like overkill, right?”

   A girl had stepped up to your left and you looked to see Emma Stone. Your mouth dropped open, but you quickly shut it. She was standing there in a light green dress with a plunging neckline and holding a bottle of beer. _OMG! Emma Stone is speaking to me! Speak! Say something! Respond!_ “Yeah, definitely.” _Your eyes are too wide. Look away!_ You looked back out over the party.

   “I really like this dress,” she said, bending over to look at the silver embroidered pattern on the belt and running a finger over it.  “That’s really cool.”

   Your heart was pounding and you were consciously trying to control your facial expressions, which you were sure was just making you look even weirder. “Thank you.” _Have a conversation! Engage!_ “Are...are you friends with Tessa?”

   Emma looked back out at the party. “God no. A friend of mine was coming and asked me to come along, but I have no idea where she went. What about you? Friends with her? Here alone?”

   The question caught you off guard as you thought you heard an undertone. You sat your suspicion aside so you could answer. “No. Not friends with her. I’m actually a business associate of Maverick’s. I have friends here, too, but I’m not sure where they are either.”

   “Well, we could keep each other company.” She smiled over the brim of her beer before taking a sip. Then she held out her free hand. “I’m Emma.”

   “Hi. I’m (Y/N).”

   “Hey! I need to talk to you now.” Jensen had come rushing up from behind you, putting his hands on your waist. Feeling the skin instead of material, he turned you around and stepped back to look you up and down. “Damn!”

   Seeing him in an untucked blue button up and dark jeans you had the same thought about him.

   “She’s hot, right?” Emma asked him.

   “Hell yeah. This dress is awesome!” He grabbed the leather strip that hung over your stomach and lightly pulled, making you step up against him. “It has a handle.” He was grinning like a kid with a new toy and running the back of one of his fingers over the skin that laid under the strip.

   Noting the look in his eyes, you knew he was considering whether or not he should find a room to pull you into. Lifting a brow you said, “There was something you wanted to talk to me about?”

   The question did not pull him from his thoughts. “Yes. I do.” He glanced over at Emma. “I have to steal her for a conversation. Do you mind?”

   She waved a hand. “Not at all.” To you, she said, “I hope I get to see you later and maybe we can have a ‘conversation.’” She smiled and walked off towards the pool.

   Jensen cocked his head and waited until she was out of earshot. “Was that flirty? That seemed flirty.”

   Wiggling against him brought his focus back to you. “Are you being jealous?”

   Smiling down at you, he said, “Not at all. That’s something I can support.” He wrapped an arm around you and steered you towards the side of the house. There was a large rose garden with tall bushes that created paths, giving those on the paths a bit of privacy.

   You walked quietly with him, enjoying the intoxicating scent of the flowers. There were multiple varieties, different colors and patterns. It was truly beautiful.

   “So, first of all, this party is insane. I mean, in a great way. We’ve all been freaking out over getting to meet some of these people. Second of all, that girl Tessa, she’s insane, too. Not in a great way. In a she’s-actually-insane kinda way.”

   “What do you mean?”

   “Like she really is trotting us around like show ponies for her friends, which is weird considering that compared to some of the people here we’re not even on a C-list. She thinks we can come to her kid’s birthday party as our characters, like we’re for hire and do parties all the time, rather than actors on a show that is a our full-time job. Also, she’s not being at all subtle about trying to get one or more of us in bed.”

   Instantly, you felt an overwhelming possessiveness take hold, as well as anger towards Tessa. _I could break her. She’s model-thin._

   That brought out a different thought. During one of the talks that you had with Jensen over the past weeks, he had mentioned that Danneel had modeled. You had googled the pics and were blown away. _What if he just really likes models?_ You looked down at your bare midriff and wondered why you bought it. While you weren’t fat, you weren’t as toned as you would like. _I’m squishy._ You self-consciously crossed your arms over your stomach. While you and the two men had discussed the rules about you being with other people, there had been no mention about them being with other people. _I guess technically they’re allowed._ It made you feel a little queasy.

   There was a circular area ahead with a fountain. You walked up to the fountain’s edge, staring into the water. “Is sleeping with her something you’re interested in?”

   “Ha!” Jensen scoffed. “Not even a little, sweetheart.” He leaned back against the fountain’s edge and saw that you were chewing on your lip. “What’s wrong?”

    _I have no right to question, so do I say something?_

   Deciding you were taking too long to answer, he parted his legs and pulled you over to stand between them, wrapping his arms around you, hands warm against your skin. He dropped his forehead to yours. “I have missed you so much, (Y/N). Do you have any idea?” His hands started wandering over your midsection, down over your rear, back up over your back.

   You lifted your head and met his lips for a searing kiss. Freeing your arms from between you, you twined them around his neck and pressed yourself harder against him as your tongues explored each other. _My god, I have missed this!_ The aroma of the roses, the soft sound of the fountain, the feel of his body hard against yours all added to the experience, creating an otherworldly feeling.

   Laughter and footsteps interrupted the lusty haze you both had been creating. You both exchanged looks of longing, but Jensen straightened up and taking your arm said, “Let’s go. We need to find the others. I’m sure they need rescuing.”

   “I still have to find Maverick, too. I need to know if there are any prerequisites now that I’m here.”

   “Okay. We’ll find him first then.”

   “Maybe we should find Emma, too.”

   His warning face was mixed with a smile. Your innocent shrug caused him to chuckle. “Not tonight, baby. If I can get us out of here in time, then tonight Misha and I are going to own you...hard.” To emphasize the last word, he spun you hard against him and crushed your lips with his. Almost immediately, he let you go and continued walking with your hand in his, a content smile on his face.

   You smiled down at the ground as you walked. You knew at some point you would have to address the question that had haunted you earlier. But for now, nothing could break through the giddiness that Jensen had just put in you with his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a title change upcoming as "Truth Or Dare" refers to the beginning rather than the fic as a whole. Wanted to give you all a heads up before I did it.


	16. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to square off with Tessa Maks and Jared is done waiting for answers.

   After a lot of searching and a lot of asking around, you finally found Maverick. On the roof of all places. His home was built with a putting green on top of it. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes when you were told that. _Freaking ri_ _ch people. Too much time and too much money leads to stupid shit._

   There were only a few other guys up there with him, none of whom you knew. They were all the image of high-class with putters, whiskey glasses, and cigars. You felt like you were walking into a private gentlemen’s club from the fifties. In that time, you would have been kicked out. Here and now, Maverick welcomed you.

   “(Y/N)! You made it! I knew you would and look who you brought!” After shaking your hand, he shook Jensen’s. “Am I correct in assuming there are two similar fellows at the party below? I hope you’re not hogging Mr. Ackles, (Y/N). I think he may be her favorite.”

   You fought the urge to roll your eyes again. “The others are here and yes, he’s met Tessa. You’re being very jovial, Maverick. Have you been enjoying yourself?” you asked him.

   “I do love a good party.” He gestured over the edge of the house to the people down below. “It seems to be going well, yes?”

   You shrugged. “I suppose. Can’t say I have ever been to a party like this. Seems a bit extravagant.”

   “We do tend to go all out.” The man had no modesty.

   Jensen had no patience for the chit chat. “We’re here. We did what you asked. The guys and I have a con to get to and (Y/N) has a workshop. What else do you want?”

   The look you gave him for the outburst told him it better be the last one.

   Thankfully, Maverick just laughed about it. “It’s okay, (Y/N). He wants to make sure he has fulfilled his obligation to you. That’s fair.”

   “No.” He proved your threatening look from a moment ago had no effect. “I want to make sure that she has filled her obligation to you. Nothing more. Investment comes through.”

   Knowing that his fun was coming to an end didn’t set well with Maverick, but after eyeing Jensen shrewdly, he conceded. “I have had the paperwork at the ready. I will make sure it gets to Mar-Tech on Monday. I have nothing else, but I want to hear a glowing report from my wife. I don’t suggest leaving before she is ready for you to.”

   Jensen gave a short laugh though there was no humor in it. “Yeah, little problem with that. I don’t think she intends to let us leave. Not to be rude, but I’m not sure she’s the most faithful woman.”

   “I’m not the most faithful man. We’re a great couple that way.” He returned his attention to you. “I hope I get to send that paperwork over. Make it happen.” Looking back to Jensen, he added, “(Y/N) was willing to do who was needed. You should, too.” With that, he turned and walked back to his buddies who were waiting for him to hit the next ball.

   Jensen took a step forward to go after him, but you grabbed his arm. “There’s nothing more to be said here. Come on.” You pulled him with you. “We need to find Tessa.”

   Finding her was far easier than finding Maverick as she had stayed generally in the area around the pool and the dance floor. It also helped when you heard Misha doing his Castiel voice.

   “Misha!” You ran up to him and threw your arms around him just as he turned around.

   He pulled you into a tight hug, lifting you slightly from the floor. “Oh, thank god! It is so good to see you right now, for multiple reasons.” He sat you back down and whispered, “We get to return to reality, right?”

   “I do not know this girl. Is she friend?”

   You didn’t need to see the person to know who was speaking; the Russian accent spoken as nearly a purr was enough. Misha stepped out of the way and there she was, Tessa Maks, supermodel, billionaire’s wife, and currently, Goddess of the Pool. She was sitting on a chaise by the water in a hot pink bikini and matching heels, one tan leg bent so the sheer white sarong she had wrapped around her hips fell open. Her dark hair was pulled up in a bun and somehow, even after hours of this party, her makeup was still impeccable. A group of seven or so was gathered around her.

    _This is not a Bond film. She is not a Russian villain. She is not a Russian villain._ “Hi! I’m (Y/N), a business associate of Maverick’s and yes, friend to the _Supernatural_ boys.” You stepped towards her and held out your hand.

   She leaned forward and looked at your hand if it was some unknown thing, but deciding it was safe, she very lightly sat her hand on yours, leaving you to basically shake her fingers.

   “Elevator girl!” Jared walked up with two beer bottles, one in each hand. He spoke to you, but was looking very pointedly at Misha and Jensen, “What a coincidence to see you here, at this party, with us.” He forcibly handed one of the beers to Misha.

   Tessa popped up off the chaise, startling you with the sudden movement. She was already much taller than you and the four inch heels put her only an inch or two shorter than Jared. Towering over you, she exclaimed, “Oh! I do know you! You are girl from the tabloid!” She laughed, causing her entourage to laugh, as well.

    _She’s not a Russian villain. Do not punch her in the face._

   “I guess you are _friend_ to guys then, aren’t you? I’ll be their _friend_ tonight. You don’t mind.” Her emphasis on the word “friend” was making it very clear what she meant.

    _Jensen wasn’t kidding about her not being subtle._ With her standing over you as she was, you were reminded of a particular aspect of model life. Where there were models, there were drugs, and where models had drugs, there were no cameras so nothing you were going to do or say would end up in any publication. “Actually, I do mind, so that’s not going to happen. So sorry.” Your tone didn't hide the that you, in fact, were not sorry at all.

   Tessa looked absolutely shocked that you would dare to speak to her that way and attempt to deny her what she wanted. She put on her sweet face though and condescendingly leaned down to you as if she were speaking to a child. “Aww, poor dear. I was just being nice. I don’t give a shit if you mind. It’s not your decision to make.”

   From behind you, Jensen started to step forward and speak, but you quickly put your hand up to stop him. This time, he actually listened and stepped back without saying a word. “It is my decision to make. Don’t believe me? Try it.”

   Jared leaned over to Misha and whispered, “What the hell is going on here?”

   He whispered back, “Just go with it. I’ll explain later.”

   “You may think you own everything you see, including your little puppets,” you gestured to her group of people who gasped in outrage, “but these are mine and I don’t share. You’ll just have to play with your own toys.” You took a step closer to her and motioned for her to bend down a little further so you could whisper in her ear. “In the future, you might want to make sure you get all the white off your nose if you’re going to be standing over someone.”

   She jerked upright and for a moment you thought she was going to smack you. She may have considered it, but thought better of it. Instead, she simply said, “I think all of you need to leave now.” She turned and walked away, trying to inconspicuously wipe at her nose while her entourage trailed behind her like ducklings after their mom.

   You stepped one leg over the other and spun to face Jensen. “She’s ready for us to leave,” you smiled.

   He laughed as he walked up to you and pulled you to him. “You are some kind of amazing, beautiful!” He started to lower his head to kiss you, but was interrupted by Jared.

   “Guys! What the fuck? What is going on? Who is this girl? What was with the top bitch throwdown? Jensen, what are you doing?” You may have felt like you stepped into a surreal world, but it was nothing compared to what Jared was trying to figure out at the moment.

   Jensen did let go of you and stepped over to his friend. “Buddy, I’m sorry. We can talk about it on the way. Okay?”

   “We do need to go. They have security,” you added.

   The four of you started working your way through the people as you headed for the front of the house. Misha put an arm around your shoulder and spoke so only you could hear. “I just want to say you being so authoritative was really hot. We may have to do some role playing some day.”

   You grinned and moved in closer to him.

   Thankfully, the limo that Tessa had sent to pick the boys up was still going to be taking them, and you, back to the hotel. It was quite roomy which made it especially comfortable for the tall men. Jared and Jensen sat in one seat and you and Misha took the seat across from them.

   Jared had himself in the corner so he could easily face all three of you. Once the car started moving, he was ready for answers. “Alright. What’s going on?”

   Jensen opted to do an introduction, rather than answer the question. “This is (Y/N). (Y/N), Jared.”

   The two of you awkwardly shook hands from across the seats. “Nice to meet you...I think,” said Jared.

   Not knowing how to respond to that, you just sat back in your seat and said nothing. On your right, Misha took your hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

   “So what exactly has been going on here. What is she to you?” Jared asked pointedly.

   Jensen was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, wringing his hands. He gestured to you and said, “She’s…” Trailing off, he cast a pleading look to Misha.

   Misha sighed and gave a slight nod. He released your hand, but pulled you into his lap, arms tight around you, and rested his head on your chest. The fear of losing you was so evident as he clung to you like it was the last time he would ever have you with him.

   You put an arm around him and stroked his hair with your other hand, placing a kiss on his forehead. _It’s okay. I am not going anywhere. This changes nothing._ You hoped he could sense the thoughts and feel some calm, some comfort.

   Jared watched the quick exchange and then looked back to Jensen for him to finish.

   “Dude, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.” His voice was rough with emotion, mostly guilt. “We’re...kinda like in a relationship thing with her, like dating her, kinda.”

   “Kinda like a relationship? Kinda dating her?” Jared asked incredulously, “What does that even mean? And since when?”

   “No. You’re right. I don’t mean kinda.” Jensen straightened up and looked more directly at Jared. “I know that you were aware that something was going on between Misha and I. I’m going to come clean with you right now. We’ve been in a polyamorous relationship for...a long time now. Danni and Vicki know. They don’t only support it, they are part of it.” He took a staggering breath. “And I love Misha.”

   You felt Misha’s smile against your chest and it made you smile, too. Flashbacks to the night the two guys explained all this to you were going through your mind. You didn’t know if it would be harder or easier for Jared to accept with him being on the outside of the situation.

   “Yeah, it’s kind of obvious when you two are together. You don’t always hide things as well as you think you do. I knew about the poly relationship, too, because Gen talked to Danneel about it and she told her,” Jared admitted.

   “What?” Jensen was bordering somewhere between shocked and pissed. “When? She never told me that.”

   “I know. Dude, we’re brothers. I wanted you to tell me when you were ready. Though now, I’m not sure if you would ever have told me.”

   “Well, we figured you technically knew so thought that was good enough, like it was just some unspoken thing.” 

   “It just really sucks that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. You know I’m always going to support you.” He looked over at Misha, with you on his lap. “Both of you.”

   “I’m really sorry. I should have," Jensen agreed.

   “That still doesn’t explain her though. You’re dating her?”

   Misha scooted you further left across his lap so you both could see Jared. “To be fair, Jensen wanted to tell you what was going on, but I didn’t want him to.”

   “Why not?”

   “Because we agreed that we wouldn’t say anything to anyone until we knew for sure it was going to work out. It hasn’t been that long and this is only the second time we’ve been in the same town at the same time. I didn’t want to do anything that might add extra stress to the situation.” He smiled up at you. “It’s been too good of a situation.”

   You lowered your head and gave him a soft kiss. The intensity was a fraction of what you were wanting, but you didn’t think Jared would appreciate it if you did anything further. Looking over at him, he seemed to be deep in contemplation.

   “I don’t get it. How does that even work? Do the girls know about her?” he asked.

   “They know and they’re super excited to have another girl to talk to and...well, and do girl things with. I can’t really explain how it works. We’re figuring it out as we go. It’s new for all of us.” Jensen was starting to feel better. Jared was asking questions. That told Jensen that even if his friend didn’t forgive him tonight, he would eventually.

   “So now she’s just here. Is she going to be around more? Are we going to have to explain her?” Glancing at you, he saw the slightly annoyed expression on your face. “I don’t mean to offend you by speaking like you’re not here. I just want to understand and know what this means going forward.”

   “It’s not that. They didn’t create me _Weird Science_ style. I existed before this. I have a job. I have a dog. I have a life of my own that I have been living quite successfully for sometime now. I am not an extension of Misha and Jensen. I am my own person. It’s insulting to think that my existence has to be explained.”

   Misha had a huge grin. “Damn, little girl! You are full of fire tonight! I love it.” The last words were practically growled in your ear.

   A quick smile passed over Jared’s lips as pushed his hair back behind his ear. “I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant though. If you are going to be around, people are going to wonder why. They’ll want to know why you’re so special.”

   Jensen answered. “We already took care of that with the livestream. We said people might see her around.”

   “Do you really think they’ll buy that though? Especially if they see her more than other people?”

   “People will talk, but so long as no one says any different and nothing gets confirmed then...Mish! Knock it off!”

    With you still in his lap, Misha had been stealthily placing little kisses on the side of your neck, but got a bit carried away. His teeth grazed over your shoulder, drawing a shiver from you that Jensen noticed. He sighed dramatically over the interruption of his fun. “Well, geez! How long ‘til we get there?” He pounded on the partition behind his head. “Hey! How much longer?” he yelled.

   “Just a few minutes more, sir,” replied the driver.

   “Jared is right here!”  
  
   “Yeah, Misha. When we got in the car, you didn’t even want me to know,” Jared joked.

   He shrugged. “Well, you know now so what does it matter?”

   “Can’t even behave for a car ride,” Jensen grumbled as he reached across the space between the seats to grab your wrist. “Come here, baby.”

   Willingly obeying, you moved from Misha’s lap to Jensen’s. He sat you facing forward and rested his chin on your left shoulder, smiling at Misha’s look of betrayal.

   “You stole my toy,” he griped.

    "Jesus." Jared turned so he could look out the window as the car made its way to the hotel.

   “Well, you can’t be trusted to play nice when in the company of others.” Since Jared was on your right, even if he looked your way he wouldn’t be able to see Jensen’s face or how he decided to mess with Misha. He moved slowly so as not to alert his friend on the other end of the seat. He drug his lower lip across your skin to that sensitive spot where the shoulder meets the neck. Keeping his eyes locked with Misha’s, he lightly bit onto the soft flesh.

   It was exciting to watch Misha, seeing his eyes glaze over in lust, knowing he was being turned on, but couldn’t show it. As Jensen started to bite down harder, you could see the slight increase in Misha’s breathing, though he was trying to control it.

   Jensen continued to intensify the pressure of his bite, firmly leaving the impression of his teeth on you.

   There would be a deep bruise and it would be very tender, but you held out for as long as you could until it just hurt too much. A quiet whimper and shift of your weight was all it took for Jensen to instantly let go of you, laying a soft kiss on top of your injured skin.

   The car came to a stop. Misha did not wait for the door to be opened. He jumped up and opened the door next to Jensen, quickly moving to help you out of the car, Jensen close behind you. Jared got out on the other side.

   You were basically being herded towards the hotel door by two very horny men. However, Jensen stopped when he got around to the other side of the car where Jared was. “Are we good?” he asked.

   Jared sighed as he looked up at the sky then back to his friend. “Yeah, we’re good.”  They had a quick hug and then the boys continued their trek to Jensen’s room with you in tow.

   Watching them walk in with you, Jared just shook his head. “I don’t get it,” he said to himself. Deciding a drink would be beneficial right about now, he headed to the hotel bar. After ordering, he pulled out his phone and called his wife. “Hey, baby. Jensen finally told me.”

   “He did? Oh, honey! That’s great!” Gen exclaimed through the phone.

   “Oh, but wait! There's more!" he said in a mock TV announcer voice. "Before I get to that, I need you to know something. No matter how we may play, you are the only one for me and the only one I will ever need. You know that, right?"

   "Of course I do. Why?"

   "Because the boys have gone wild," he laughed. "You're not gonna believe it."


	17. Run With Dirty Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and the boys return to the hotel for some fun, but the guys plan to try something new...if you can handle it.

   You were really starting to like elevators. Unfortunately, this hotel only had four floors so the groping and kissing that started the moment the doors closed was short-lived. It was probably for the best as you only had a bit more than an hour before having to go back to the airport. You wanted to spend as much time as possible in bed with your boys.

   Once in the room, it was clear they felt the same way. Misha immediately unhooked the leather strap from the wrap around your breasts so he could pull the wrap off over your head. There was no teasing this time. His mouth was instantly on one or your nipples, his hands kneading the skin while your fingers tangled in his hair. Jensen was watching as he worked to quickly get out of his clothes.

   His shirt came off first and you felt your mouth water as your eyes took in his toned form. You lost sight of him though as Misha brought his mouth to your other breast. Your eyes closed and your head fell back as you relished the sensations. A moment later, you felt Jensen’s hand tracing along the edge of the skirt where it rested against your skin. When he reached the clasp, he undid the fixture and pushed the material over your hips, letting it slide to the floor. You were left in your thin black panties and silver heels.

   Misha came up from your breasts to capture your mouth, tongues thrusting together, as though you were trying to devour each other. When Jensen sat on the edge of the bed though, Misha roughly turned you to face him, hands gripping your upper arms, mouth next to your ear. In a voice slightly strangled by desire, he managed, “Being short on time is not a problem. This is going to be a very good night for you, kitten.” He looked down at the bite imprint on your shoulder and lightly kissed the darkening spot. “How about you show Jensen how much you appreciate him putting his mark on you?”

   With a wicked smile, Jensen scooted backwards up the bed.

   Feeling every bit of the kitten Misha called you, you did your best slow crawl up the bed, over Jensen’s body. You could feel him tense up each time his throbbing member was lightly grazed against your breast, your stomach, your thigh. You crept all the way up until you could press your lips to his.

   His hands went around you and pulled you down onto his body as his tongue entered your mouth. With you pressed firmly against him, one hand grabbed a handful of hair, while the other slid down to squeeze your ass.  

   The feel of being pressed skin-to-skin was exhilarating. It was what you had been missing so badly when the video calls would get a little x-rated. Just to be able to feel their touch was like a gift, but you wanted so much more. You moved the kiss from his lips to his neck to his chest, positioning yourself so you could slide the silky black material of your panties up and down the length of his cock. Jensen’s hands had traveled to your hips so he could try to push you down since you were keeping the pressure light, but you held steady.

   “Baby, don’t tease.” This was less of a command and more of a plea. “I need you. I need to feel you.”

   Unable to resist such sweet words, you pressed your pussy down hard against him at the same time as you took a nipple between your teeth.

   “(Y/N)! Fuck!” he cried out and arched his hips against you, pressing himself harder into you. His arms were wrapped around you now, holding you tight as you began to rock your hips against him. “Misha,” Jensen moaned, “I don’t know how long I can take this.”

   “Better be for a bit longer. We’re just getting started,” Misha replied. He had finished removing his clothes and was joining you both on the bed.

   To Jensen’s disappointment, Misha pulled you off him and slid your body back down the bed. However, that disappointment was quickly replaced with renewed moans as your face had been placed over his cock and you eagerly took him in. His hands gripped the sheets as you worked to swallow him down.  

   At the bottom of the bed, Misha, had slid underneath you. He started licking at the panties you still wore, his tongue pushing the material against you and between your folds. Moving further up, he sucked the fabric covering your clit, pulling the hard little nub into the warmth of his mouth.

   You began to understand the frustration that Jensen must have felt. The currents of pleasure were rippling through you, but the thin, now soaking wet, panties were enough to just slightly dull the feelings. You spread your legs to bring your pussy closer to Misha’s face, hoping he would move the panties aside and give you what you craved.

   “Wanton woman,” he smirked. He brought a hand up to move the material to the side, exposing your wetness to his face. He knew you were expecting him to turn up the pressure, but he had other plans. Instead, he slid a finger slowly inside you.

   With Jensen’s cock in your mouth, you still moaned over the slight ease of the pressure that Misha had built up in you. You tried to pump yourself onto his finger, but a sharp smack to the ass brought that to a halt.

   “Little girl, you try that again and I _will_ make things more painful for you.” The hardness in his voice was a warning that he very well meant what he said. He pulled the finger out, covered in your slick liquid and slid the finger between the cheeks of your ass, rubbing the juices onto your hole.

   Realizing where this was going, his warning made a lot more sense now and you couldn’t help, but tense up. Your experience in this was limited and had not been enjoyable.

   Misha felt your body react. “You have to relax, love.” In an effort to refocus your mind, he changed course, leaving your ass to instead part your lips and dive his tongue as deep into you as he could get. He licked and sucked, even grazing your clit causing a tremor to course through you. It did not change the tension that had come over you though. With a sigh, he slid out from underneath you. “We’re going to have to go about this differently.”

   He stepped around to the side of the bed and bent over Jensen. “Would you like to taste your girl? She’s all over my face.”

   “Definitely.” Bringing a hand to the back of Misha’s neck, he pulled his head closer. Jensen ran his tongue along the other man’s lips, tasting the tangy sweetness. Sticking his tongue out farther, Misha began to suck on it, before it became a heated kiss.

   You released Jensen from your mouth, moving to simply stroke him while you watched the two men. Seeing them together had your pussy dripping. You could feel the liquid running down your leg. You were becoming so turned on it was unbearable. “Fuck me, please,” you begged. “Somebody.”

   The guys smiled at each other, pleased with their power of you. “That’s what I wanted to hear,” Misha said. He stepped back around you and pulled your wet panties and shoes off.

   It was one swift movement. Jensen took your hand from his cock and pulled you back up over his hips and slammed you down, burying himself completely inside you. “Fuck! I forgot how tight you are!”

   Your own scream of pleasure got caught in your throat as you couldn’t seem to breath, overwhelmed by the fullness you were finally experiencing. With his hands guiding you, you began to slide up and down, reveling in the feeling. A clicking noise from behind you, grabbed your attention for a split second before Jensen pumped up into you, causing you to fall forward onto him.

   The move was apparently done on purpose as he trapped you in his arms, holding you still against him. Cold liquid landed on the top of your ass crack and dribbled down between your cheeks. Your quick intake of breath was like a hiss as you tried to see look behind you. “That’s cold!” you complained.

   “If that’s your only issue, then I think we’ll be fine,” Jensen smiled up at you.

   Misha’s finger again slid between your cheeks and began to apply pressure to your rear hole. Partially sated from starting to fuck Jensen, it was far easier to remain relaxed. With the addition of the lube, there was little resistance. His finger slipped into you. He kept pushing until the entirety of his finger was inside you. “How does that feel?” he asked.

   You didn’t dare move a muscle. “Weird,” you whispered against Jensen’s chest.

   Misha began carefully fucking your ass with his finger.

   While it didn’t hurt like you had expected, you weren’t really experiencing anything else either. At least, not at first. When he picked up the pace though, you started to experience a strange feeling, a dull sensual throb from deep inside you. Interested in this new sensation, you rocked your hips back as much as you could with Jensen holding you down.

   “That’s a good girl, (Y/N).” Misha poured more of the lube over your hole and his finger and then slid another finger in next to it.

   He was now pumping two fingers into your ass and you were shocked by how much you were enjoying it. Your previous experience had been incredibly painful, nothing like what you were feeling now. You continued trying to rock your hips as you took note of all these new feelings. As he thrust into you, he began to scissor his fingers. You could feel the stretch, but was just enjoying the sensations. A grunt from Jensen brought your focus to his face, eyes closed, head pushed into the pillow. “Can you feel that?” you asked.

   “Yep.” Another grunt. “It’s like being stroked while I’m inside you.”

   “Let her go, Jensen,” Misha instructed.

   Once he released his hold, you were able to sit up a bit more and start to really ride both Jensen’s cock and Misha’s fingers. You quickened the pace and Misha matched your rhythm. The double-penetration was leading to all kinds of new sensations and you began to moan as your bounced.

   “Yes! Good girl. Do you like getting you ass fingered?” Misha asked breathlessly.

   You could barely get the words out. “Y...yes...ugh..Sir!”

   “Does it feel good?”

   “So-o-o...fucking...good, Sir!”

   Misha groaned. “God, I love hearing filthy words coming out of your mouth!”

   With the amount of lube that was already covering you, he was able to force a third finger in and it just increased your pleasure. Your moans started to turn to whimpers as the orgasm that was building seemed to just be barely out of reach. You knew what Misha wanted and wondered if it could be the key to cumming. You were no longer scared as any pain had been minimal. It was time for more.

   Stopping the motion of your hips, you leaned back against Misha, reaching your arms over your head to pull his face next to yours, cheek to cheek. “I need more,” you pouted.

   “More what?” he asked.

   “More of you.”

   “What do you mean?” His naivety was feigned of course, but you were ready now. No time for games.

   “I mean, I need your big, thick cock fucking my ass until I cum while I ride Jensen.” Then in a whisper, “Please, Sir.”

   You couldn’t see his face, but Jensen could. He saw the darkness filling his friend’s eyes and knew that you were about to pay for your request. “It’ll be okay,” he said and you cocked your head, wondering what he meant.

   You didn’t have to wonder long. There was little warning as Misha pulled his fingers out and placed his the head of his hardness against your hole and started to push.

   There was pain this time. There was nothing that could have prepared you for his size inside you. You cried out and tears sprung to your eyes as you leaned forward onto Jensen’s chest.

   “Easy, Misha,” Jensen cautioned, watching your face closely.

   Misha stopped moving with only a couple inches inside you. It seemed like every muscle in his body was tensed as he tried to control himself. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the center of your back, then rested his forehead against you “I’m trying so hard not to hurt you, but all I want to do is take you right now and fuck you harder than you’ve ever imagined.”

  The words were like a balm to your pain. When it came down to desires, you only had one. To please them. If Misha wanted to use you, then you wanted to be used. Pain was something you expected to grow used to. In the case of Jensen spanking you, the pain had even turned you on. _Why should this be any different?_ You used Jensen to steady yourself as you sat back up.

   Misha immediately lifted his head off you and voiced his concern. “Careful. It’s going to hurt for a moment.”

   The smile you managed seemed far too devilish to be your own as you purred, “I know,” before starting to rock back and forth. Each rock back, you took more of Misha into you.

   His hands were hovering over your hips, wanting desperately to grab you, but needing to let you do this at your own pace. “You’re amazing, little girl!”

   You had managed to work his whole cock into you. It was a back and forth because as you slid back down his pole, Jensen was pushing deep into your pussy. There was no more pain. There was only pleasure, but you couldn’t get a good pace going. “I thought you wanted to fuck me harder than I have ever imagined,” you gasped.

   “Fuck! I love this woman!” Jensen said as he sat up, propping more of the pillows behind his head. “Lean up, baby. Hands on the wall. I’ve been waiting all night for this.”

   You all had to scoot a bit further up the bed, but you managed to lean with your hands on the wall over Jensen’s shoulders, your breasts hanging in his face. “Like the view?” you joked.

   “Always.” He let your breasts fill his hands and rolled your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Once Misha started to move, he returned his hands to your hips.

   Misha started to pump your ass at a mild pace, allowing Jensen to feel the rhythm so one could thrust into you while the other pulled out. From there, they just built it to faster and faster. You’d never felt so full in all your life, so completed. Perhaps it was wrong to let sex color your thoughts, but you knew in that instant that you would never feel complete without them in your life.

   Jensen’s fingers dug into your hips and he started moving you, pushing you up and down at that punishing speed. He lifted his head and took one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking hard.

   You had lost the ability to control yourself. The feelings pushing you towards orgasm were too delicious, but there was another sensation, that throb from deep inside you, where Misha was hitting. Focusing on it, intensified the feeling. “Oh my god! Misha, don’t stop!” you pleaded.

   Not only did he not stop, but he grabbed your ass and pulled you back on to him as he slammed in.

   Your hips were being pulled back and forth between the guys, both fucking you hard and fast. “Oh my god!” The feeling Misha had been stoking finally hit a peak. It was unlike any orgasm you had ever had. It felt like it was from a pit deep in your center, reverberating outward. It was like an orgasm turned inside out.

   Misha could feel you tightening around him as you experienced your first anal orgasm. “Oh, you lucky, lucky, girl,” he gasped out. “Feel it. Savor it.” He couldn’t stay focused on you as he was nearing his own orgasm. “Oh, (Y/N), you feel so good.”

   You knew Misha was speaking, but you couldn’t make out any words. You were on a different plane of existence, floating in sheer bliss. While you didn’t know exactly what happened, you knew the feeling was amazing and that the orgasm you had expected was quickly going to follow. You were so close.

   “Shit! I’m going to cum!” Jensen yelled and he reached down and started vigorously rubbing your clit. The action sent you over the edge and you both came at the same time, him squirting hard, deep within you and your pussy spasming around him, milking his cock of all its seed.

   The spasms weren’t just affecting your pussy. Your ass was clamping down on Misha and he was able to feel Jensen’s sperm hit the thin wall inside that separated the two areas. Knowing you and Jensen had came was intensely erotic and it only took a few more thrusts before Misha’s orgasm hit. Groaning out a, “Fuck, yes!” he came in spurt after spurt, filling your ass. After his cock finally stopped twitching, he pulled out and watched as the gooey white liquid came trickling out and ran down to mix with your and Jensen's juices at your pussy.  Thoroughly satisfied, he moved over to lay down next to Jensen.

   You were still on Jensen, feeling completely unable to move. Thankfully, he seemed perfectly content with you there. His eyes were closed as his left hand glided softly up and down your back. Gaining some energy, you turned your head to look at Misha.

   His blue eyes seemed even bluer than usual as he smiled at your sated look. “How do you feel?” he asked.

   “Like I’ve just been fucked harder than I ever imagined.”

   Misha gave a small laugh and said, “Ah! Success!”

   Jensen smiled and rested his arms around you, finally opening his eyes. The soft look in his eyes was enough to make you feel like melting. “Stay,” he said.

   Everything inside of you screamed to do as he asked, to please him, to please Misha...to please yourself. “I really, really want to,” you replied and you felt tears to start to form. Annoyed by your emotion, you hid your face in the crook of your arm until you could get it locked up. “I have to take care of work.” Your words were muffled by your arm, but you continued anyway. "I have to get everything taken care of." Able to look up again, you added, “You have to go to Phoenix anyway.”

   “Not til morning though,” Misha reminded you. “You have to leave in like…,” he leaned up to look at the clock that was on the bedside table next to Jensen and grimaced, “twenty minutes.”

   “Urgh! I don’t wanna go yet,” you complained as you slid off Jensen to lay between the two men.  
  
   “Well, that’s easy to solve,” Jensen said as he rolled onto his side, big grin on his face. “You could just not go. It’s really easy to do. Instead of going, you just don’t.”

   “Wow! Just like that?” you laughed.

   “Just like that.”

   “It’s so easy. Why didn’t you think about that already, (Y/N)?” Misha joked.

   “Right? What have I been thinking?” You turned and gave each of the boys a lusty kiss before climbing over Misha and off the bed. “I do have to try to get cleaned up. Don’t want to spend two and half hours on an airplane while your cum drips down my leg. That would be awkward.” You heard the guys snicker over that as you headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you.

 

   Under the covers now, Misha lay looking at Jensen, until finally Jensen looked over with a raised eyebrow to see why he was staring. “Are you okay?” he asked.

   Jensen shrugged, looking back at the ceiling. “She’s ours, right? She’s supposed to do what we say?”

   “Within reason.”

   “Guessing it’s not within reason to tell her to stay?”

   “Well, it’s not within reason to tell her to do something that could negatively impact something that is important to her. She’s ours and that means we have a responsibility. We’re supposed to protect her and keep her happy,” Misha explained.

   “How am I supposed to protect her when she’s not with me, constantly running off to deal with people like those assholes tonight?”

   “Do you really think she needed protection tonight? She seemed to know her way around those kinds of people.”

   A derisive snort was Jensen’s only response.

   “What are you wanting, Jen?”

   “I want to bring her home,” he said quietly. “Don’t you?”

   For a moment, Misha didn’t say anything. Then in the same quiet tone, he replied, “You know I do. You and I talked about it before. It’s how we want things to eventually be.”

   “I don’t want to wait for ‘eventually.’”

   Misha scooted over so he could be against Jensen, arm draped over his chest. “I don’t want to wait either,” he admitted.

   Jensen took Misha’s hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. “Do you think us wanting that is a bad thing?”

   “I don’t know. I don’t think so. Maybe society think it’s weird to feel so strongly so quickly, but who cares?”  
  
   Jensen grinned. “Yeah, that didn’t bother you when you met me.”

   Misha laughed and shook his head. “I hated you and loved you at the same time. You made me feel like such an idiot back then.”

   “But you were so cute, blushing, stuttering, staring when you didn’t think I would notice.” Jensen had turned completely toward Misha now, arm around him, too. They lay silently together, just enjoying each other and thinking back on the time before.

  

   Cleaned up and looking presentable again in your work clothes, you left the bathroom to find Misha and Jensen cuddled up on the bed. _Why do I have to leave this?_ “You two are so cute and comfortable. I’m envious. I doubt the plane will be so comfy.”

   Jensen sat up and held out his hand. “You have a few minutes. Come cuddle with us.”

   You didn’t have to be told twice. Taking his hand, you climbed up in between them where you fit perfectly. Wonderful goodbye kisses followed, first from Misha and then from Jensen. When they began to both kiss you, alternating between taking your mouth and placing kisses on your face, it started to get a little too steamy. “You can’t do this to me, guys. I have to go.” Your tone was pleading, but you knew the only one keeping you there was yourself.

   A couple more quick kisses and hugs and then you had to go. Nothing was worse than having to walk away from them. You picked up your bag, failing to fight back the tears, and headed out the door. Back to reality.

 

   “For someone who was upset about her leaving, you seem to be wearing a pretty big smile,” Misha said.

   It was true. Jensen was staring at the closed door with a smile. Looking back to Misha, “Did you see that? She had tears. She was crying.”

   “And that makes you happy? I know you like inflicting pain, Jensen, but that seems a tad beyond sadistic.”

   Jensen frowned though he knew Misha was joking. “Maybe we’re not the only ones feeling like she should come home. Maybe she wants to, too.”

   “I love how you speak about home as if it’s already where she should be,” Misha smiled.

   “Because it is,” he stated matter of factly. “We should talk to the girls.”

  

  
 


	18. What Happened To Miss Independent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a surprise phone call that sends her head spinning, but it seems to lead to a new friend.

   You let your head hit the conference table. As Maverick has promised, the initial paperwork for the investment had been delivered Monday morning. It was now Thursday evening and the details were still being worked out. You had assumed you would not get to go see the boys like you wanted, but had also secretly been holding out hope that you would.

   “Do you think this line here is okay?” Mark asked.

   “Yes,” you answered without lifting your head.

   “How can you say that? You didn’t even look.”

   Raising your head, you didn’t bother to hide your frustration. “Because I have it memorized. We have been going over and over it and back and forth with Mav and his people for four days. I know every change that has been made and every line of prerequisite. I spent an entire night going over every word of what he’s getting and how and when he intends to get out. Legal has combed through this a dozen times without us and dozen times with us. What we have now, this is as good as it gets. This is what you wanted. Let’s pull the trigger before he decides to change his mind. He’s rescinded offers over noncommittal people before.”

   Dropping the papers on the table, Mark then sat back in his chair to look at you consideringly. “This is the difference between being able to put our name in the market or dying off. There is literally nothing more important to this company. It’s incredibly important to me and it used to be important to you!”

   “It still is!” you interjected, a bit hurt over the accusation.

   “I’m not so sure right now. You’ve been distracted and you’re pushing this like it’s keeping you from dinner plans. Is there somewhere else you would rather be?”

    _YES! Preferably anywhere, getting fucked to the point of being barely able to walk by the only two men I want to be with!_ That was a realization. _Damn. I am distracted._ “Of course not! I am as dedicated to making Mar-Tech grow as you are. I just don’t want to lose this. You haven’t had to deal with Maverick. He’s...particular.”

   Mark took a moment to mull that over. He sighed. “You’re probably right. Okay. Tomorrow morning, I want everyone to go over this one final time and then we sign it. Agreed?”

   “Yes. Very much agreed.” You pushed away from the table. “I’m going home now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

   “See ya then.” Despite what he said about dealing with it tomorrow, he stayed in the chair, looking over the paperwork for the millionth time.

   You just shook your head and headed out of the office. What he said was nagging on you though. Quite often you found yourself thinking about Misha and Jensen. _I have been distracted. Wondering what they’re doing, wondering if they ever think about me, remembering how it felt to be wrapped up by them both, so warm and comfy and... Damn it! I’m doing it again!_

   On the drive home, you made a valiant attempt to think about anything else. The warm night air felt incredible so you had the windows rolled down and your favorite radio station blaring. It was going really well. Then the radio station and Kelly Clarkson betrayed you.

> _Miss independent_  
>  _Miss self-sufficient_  
>  _Miss keep your distance_  
>  _Miss unafraid  
>  _ _Miss out of my way  
>  _ _Miss don’t let a man interfere, no_

As the song played, you sang along. You had always liked it because you felt like it described you well, with the exception that you were smart enough to not fall into the trap of caring about someone else. Love seemed like a weakness. 

> _Little miss apprehensive  
>  _ _Said, ooh, she fell in love_

   “Well, fuck.”

   The song did more than just make you think about the guys. It made you think about everything. _What happened to Miss Independent?_ You had spent the last few years building a life for yourself. The car you drove was owned outright. You had made all the payments. Rent on your place was never late. Anything you needed you got yourself.

   During that time, there had been some dates, but you never really wanted to make time for other people. They weren’t adding anything to your life. They just wanted to suck up your time with cuddling and cliche dates. Most would start out saying that your dedication to your job was admirable. Once they realized they would take a backseat to said job, they left. Which was fine with you. You were your own woman.

   But now you weren’t. Now you belonged to someone else, two someones.

    _How do you let someone own you while still being your own person? Is it even possible?  Is there a balance?_ You were busy mulling all that over when your phone rang. You turned the music down and checked the caller ID. The phone number looked familiar, but you couldn’t place it. Curious, you answered.

   “Hello?” 

   “Hi! Is this (Y/N)?” a sweet voice asked.

   “It is.”

   “Oh, thank goodness! I hit a wrong number when I tried to call you the first time and I just started talking when the phone was picked up. I ended up having a really awkward conversation with a school teacher in Orlando,” she laughed.

   It sounded funny, but without knowing who you were talking to you didn’t know what to say. “That’s, um… Okay. So who is this?”

   “Oh my god! I’m so sorry. We’ve all talked so much about you that I feel like I know you, but of course you don’t know me. This is Danneel, Jensen’s wife.”

   It was a good thing you were pulling into your driveway because you dropped the phone in shock. Scrambling to pick it up while driving would not have been a good thing. You threw the car in park and snatched the phone up from the floorboard.

   “Sorry. I dropped the phone. I’m just clumsy like that.” Completely inexplicably, you started feeling intense anxiety. There wasn’t any reason. If the boys were to be believed, both the wives were excited about the addition of you. That knowledge was not slowing down your heart rate or making it any easier to breathe.

   “I’m guessing Jensen didn’t tell you I was going to call?”

   “Um, no. I haven’t talked to him much today, just a bit in the morning,” you admitted. Being introduced to Danneel and Vicki was something you knew would happen. When discussing it, you still felt some excitement about it despite the nerves. You just didn’t know it would be through a phone call with no warning and this soon. It had always been talked about like it would happen that summer.

   “Ah, yes. The morning picture. You’re very pretty, ya know.”

   You dropped your head to your hand, feeling absolutely mortified. _Has she seen all the pics? Oh my god!_ Most were tame, but there were occasions when you were feeling a little more playful. Nausea was starting to set in. Logic was not working. It had been a while since panic set in so strongly that thinking clearly was a chore. All that you could understand at the moment was that this was Jensen’s wife. Wife of the man who said he owned you, the man you had been sleeping with. You didn’t feel guilty, but you felt like you should feel guilty. “S-sorry,” you stammered.

   “For what? Doing the pics or being pretty? I really don’t think you need to apologize for either. The picture thing is super cute and you can’t help being pretty.”

   Mosquitoes were making their way into the car so you shut the windows and turned the car off. “He’s your husband,” you said as you stepped out of the car to go inside.

   “Not sure what that has to do with it. Yes, he’s my husband, but he’s your boyfriend.”

   The word stopped you in your tracks and your stomach lurched. _Boyfriend._ It was such a juvenile word and reeked of a different kind of commitment than what you felt you had. You were not a girlfriend. You were a toy, a thing they owned and used for pleasure. They enjoyed the toy and pleased it back so that was fine with you. Of course, Misha had said that was just one aspect of the relationship they wanted with you and while you thought you had an understanding about that, you didn’t know anything for sure. You had to take moment before answering because you didn’t think you could safely open your mouth. Once convinced that your stomach was going to stay calm, you were able to reply. “I don’t...I’m sorry. I don’t think that’s right. We’re not dating.”

   “You’re not dating? What do you mean?”

   It didn’t seem like that hard of a concept, but you answered anyway. “This is not a boyfriend-girlfriend situation. This is an owner-owned situation.” Realizing you had just said that to Danneel had you doing a mental facepalm. _Why did I just admit that?_

   “Oh, sweetie! You really are new to this, aren’t you?” She sighed. “Perhaps the boys have never really explained things well. I would have thought by now you would understand that being their submissive is not the relationship. It was something they wanted _in_ a relationship. I thought they had talked to you about polyamory.”

   What she said was intriguing and made some sense. It eased the panic. “It was mentioned, but when I asked why they would add another person, they said it was because of Jensen wanting a real submissive.” You continued into the house so you could let your dog out back.

   “Hmm. Technically true, but I can see how that might lead to the wrong assumption. It’s kind of a paradox. He wants to be that controlling kind of guy but… Oh, I guess this is more confusing than I thought. For him to feel like he can, it needs to come from a desire to have you, to protect you. Does that make sense?”

   After letting Ella out, you curled up on end of the sofa to listen to what she had to say. “Honestly, not really. I’m not sure what you’re trying to explain.”

   “I’m trying to explain that he really cares for you. He and Misha both do. They like this dynamic they have with you, but…” She sighed in frustration. “Let me put it this way. If you took that away, if you decided, ‘hey, I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to be a sub. I don’t want to be controlled,’ you would still be in a relationship. They wouldn’t let you go.”

   The thought of doing that made your stomach feel like it was twisting in knots and caused your lungs to tighten. You didn’t realize how accustomed you had grown to the need to please. _They wouldn’t let you_ _go,_  you repeated. _B_ _ut that’s not what they want. It’s not what I want._ It would be hugely disappointing to them and you couldn’t bear to disappoint. “I would never do that,” you whispered, trying not to tear up. “I didn’t even know I needed this, but I do and I’m sorry.”

   “You latched on to the wrong thing there, but that’s okay. Do you understand that you’re not taking anything away from me? I’m just not interested in living that lifestyle. I have done things for Jensen, but it’s not a way of life I want to live. He knows that. I am so glad that you exist in our lives now, (Y/N). He has always been a wonderful husband and loving father, but now it seems even better. It’s like he’s finally got everything he has ever wanted in life. I love that!”

   She sounded so earnest. Your panic was subsiding and your logic was coming back. _She really is happy._ “I...I told Jensen that I was nervous about meeting you and Vicki. I was worried you would think I wasn’t good enough for them.”

   “I can’t speak for Vicki, though I will say she is thrilled, but if you make the guys happy and you’re happy, then we’re happy, too. I want to get to know you. I want to be friends.”

   That was a nice thought. You didn’t have many female friends, at least none that you talked to often. A small smile dawned on your face as you remembered what Jensen was always saying. “That would be nice, but I think Jensen has other plans for us.”

   Her laughter was a sweet, melodic sound. “I’m sure he does!”

   Your smile widened as you thought how perfect her laugh would be for a Disney princess.

   “But, what do you think about that?” she asked.

   The question suddenly left you feeling very shy and unsure. It was one thing to say flirty things at a hotel bar and see what happens. It was something completely different to have a woman, especially one who seemed so far out of your league, straight up ask what you thought about being with her. “Umm…”

   “Can I ask? Have you ever been with a girl before?”

   “Yes. A few times.

   “Did you like it?”

   Your smile returned. “Very much.” A little nervous to hear the answer, you still had to know. “What are your thoughts about it?”

   Danneel giggled. “I probably shouldn’t be admitting this, but hearing about, umm, fun encounters maybe, kinda, sorta gets me turned on. Jensen uses that to his advantage when we’re on video chat. He has told me about being with you in very...explicit detail. He tells me these things and enjoys watching me getting off on his words.” She continued in a softer voice, “I’ve already gotten off just by thinking about you and the things Jensen says you do. So what do you think my thoughts are?”

   There was that feeling, the flitty, butterfly in the stomach, oh-my-god, is-this-really-happening feeling. You wanted to respond, but your throat had gone dry and you couldn’t get your mouth to move. It was incredibly exciting to know that a woman that gorgeous had you in her mind while her hand was between her legs. Her words, her tone definitely left you interested in getting there, too.

   Your lack of response made Danneel think maybe she had gone too far. “I’m not trying to pressure you or anything. Just letting you know that I don’t object to Jensen’s desire to see us together.”

   Forcing yourself to speak, you managed to croak out, “I don’t.” You cleared your throat in an attempt to speak clearer. “I don’t feel pressured. Ever since I saw you with him at the convention, I’ve been assuring him that I would like to have some fun with you.”

   “Yay!” she squealed. “And I’m so sorry over what happened at the convention. When they told me what you had thought I felt awful. I know it would have been way too early to meet, but I would have loved to anyway.”

   “That was not your fault. You were there to see your husband. Honestly, had that woman not said all those horrible things to me earlier, I might have had the sense to find out what was going on, rather than just leaving.” Thinking back on it, you hated how that all had happened. “I wish I wouldn’t have left.”

   “Don’t dwell on it. Actually, let’s move on to the real reason I called. I know you were wanting to go visit the boys this week and didn’t get to. I also know that you were going to see them when they were in Atlanta in a few weeks. They’ll be done with filming so the week after Atlanta they will be here. Then they’ll be gone during May doing the international cons.

   This is what I’m proposing. While they are at the convention in Atlanta, come stay here with me. We’ll get Vicki down here. Gen, Jared’s wife, will come over and we’ll have a girl’s night. Swimming, wine, popcorn, sappy movie. The works. Then, you’ll be here when the boys show up so we can all spend some time together.”

   You sat frozen on the couch while you tried to process what she had just suggested. Your dog barking to be let in put you back in motion. “That’s really nice, but I know the guys said that week after Atlanta was a great time to relax and spend time with their families. I can’t intrude on that.”

   “You’re right. It is a time for them to spend with family so it wouldn’t make sense for you not to be here. I guess that settles it then, huh?”

   You had to smile at her persistence. Whatever you had expected your first interaction with Danneel to be like, it was nothing like it was turning out. However, way back in the hotel the guys had expressed how much they enjoyed that one week break before going out of country. Sometimes the girls would go with them which was nice, but with so many kids, it wasn’t going to happen this year. That week was all they would get for about a month.

   “I don’t know,” you said, biting at your lip. “What did the guys say?”

   “Oh, I’m sure they’ll be on board.”

   The flippant answer did not fool you. “Will be? You haven’t talked to them about it yet? Does Jensen actually know you were going to call?”

   “Yes, but he didn't know I was going to ask this. I know they will say yes though. Trust me. I just wanted to make sure you said yes. I think it would be really good for all of us to finally be in the same place at the same time and really be able to process all of this together. (Y/N), please say yes.”

   It was easy to understand how Jensen must have a hard time ever saying no to her. Just imaging the face she was making to match that pleading voice completely pulled you in. “On one condition. You get them to agree before you tell them I agreed. I don’t want the fact that you already talked to me to be a factor. They shouldn’t feel obligated. Okay?”

   “Of course! I won’t say a word until they agree. I promise. Cross my heart!”

   “Cute. Then, yes. Let’s make it happen.”

   She squealed into the phone. “I’m so excited! You don’t have to worry about anything. I will make all the arrangements. I’ll get Vickie here on Saturday and Gen will come over that night for the girl’s night. I’d like to have you come in the day before though, on Friday. I’m gonna be a little selfish and get to know you one-on-one first. If that’s okay with you, I mean.”

   “Sure. That would be great.”

   “Okay, then. I’m going to get off here and see when I can get a hold of Jensen to talk to him about it. I’ll send you all the info when I have it.”

   “Sounds good.”

   “Alright. Talk to you soon. Bye!”

   “Bye.”

   You sat back on the couch, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Ella hopped up on the couch with you and laid her head in your lap. As you scratched behind her ears, you thought about the plan. _Time with everyone together would be nice. I wouldn't have to hide anything from anyone. I could be with the boys in a bed that wasn't a fucking hotel bed. That would be a pleasant change._

   Your text alert went off. It was a message from Danneel that read, “You’re not the only one who likes to take pictures. ;)” Clicking on the attachment brought up a selfie of Danneel laying on the bed, a coral-colored bra laying next to her, and holding a piece of paper over her presumably naked breasts that read, “Thank you, (Y/N)!” She was biting her lip and showing off her bedroom eyes, looking right into the camera.

   “Oh my god. This girl is going to kill me.” You gave your fluffy mutt another rub on the head and then went to your room to get changed. While you changed in to a tank top and a pair of boyshort panties, you debated on responding. The poly situation was new to you, but flirting wasn’t. So while you wanted to, you didn’t know if Jensen would allow it. A naughty grin came to your face when you realized the outcome if he didn’t approve. _I could just ask for forgiveness rather than permission and accept the punishment._

   You replied, “There are better ways to say thank you and specifically, they don’t involve the sign.” It took a moment before her reply came, but when it did you learned she was as much of a smart ass as you were. The only thing she sent was a pic. She was still on the bed with her bra next to her, but instead of the paper she had her arm laying across her breasts with “thank you” written on it. She was also laughing in the picture, clearly pleased with herself. “Two can play at that game.”

   You grabbed a washable marker and wrote “Ur welcome” on your forearm. Taking off your shirt, you climbed onto your bed and placed yourself like she was. A quick snap and the picture was sent.

   Danneel: _Tease!_  
   You: _Hey! You started it! I’ll show you mine if you show me yours. ;)_  
   Danneel: _Deal, but let me do it right._  
   You: _Not sure what that means, but okay.  
_    Danneel: _I want to set up the phone to take the pic so you can see more._

    _Not going to argue with that._ Shortly after, her picture came through and you instantly felt a wetness between your legs. She was on her knees on the bed, one hand in her hair, one shoved down in the lacey panties she was wearing. Her gorgeous breasts with hard little nipples completely on display for your eyes. Her taut tummy only had a few lines as testament to having carried children. She was absolutely stunning. You couldn’t stop staring at the picture.

   Danneel: _Your turn. What’s the holdup?_  
   You: _Can’t stop looking at your picture. You’re fucking gorgeous._  
   Danneel: _You like?_  
   You: _Oh my god, yes! I am incredibly turned on right now.  
_    Danneel: _Me, too. That picture isn’t just a pose. ;)_

   You groaned as you read that, surprising yourself by wishing you were where she was. Taking a cue from her, you rolled over and set the phone up on your night stand with the camera timer on. Kneeling on the bed, you used both hands to push the front of your panties down, revealing your glistening slit. You tilted your head down and looked up with your eyes, hoping it looked as sexy as you were imagining and not creepy. The camera flashed and you picked it up to see.

   “Eww.”  All you could see was the pooch of your stomach, how your arms looked weird, and that your breasts weren’t as perky as you wished. Your face turned out well though. You were about to delete it and try again when your iPad on the other night stand started ringing. Misha was video calling you. You sent the picture to Danneel and then sat back against the headboard and answered the video call.

   “Hey, handsome,” you answered cheerily.

   “Hello, beautiful,” he responded in kind. “I have missed your… Well, I was going to say face, but are you topless? Because I have missed other things, too.” He moved up to the screen, acting like he was attempting to peer down.

   It made you laugh and you had to work to keep the iPad balanced right to keep the image to no lower than just above your breasts. “I may very well be,” you answered slyly. Your phone dinged and you picked it up to read the message.

   Danneel: _You are so beautiful. It’s going to be really hard to keep my hands and my mouth off you that first day I have you on my own. Looking at this picture, all I want to do is run my tongue up that slit. Jensen says you taste like Heaven.  
_    You: _No one said you have to keep anything off me that day you have me._

   “Well, I was thinking you were being all revealing for me, but maybe I’m interrupting something. Here’s the problem with that though. I’m here and Jensen’s on set. So who the hell are you talking to, little girl?”

   The threat in his voice was startling, but you kept your calm since you knew you were, if not allowed, at least in the realm of what was okay. “I’m so torn between saying, ‘don’t be like that,’ and telling you how much I love it when you’re like that.”

   “That was not an answer. Do not make me ask you twice. Spanking is an easy punishment to bear compared to what I could do to you.”

   Such an attitude you were used to from Jensen. Seeing Misha get so possessive was exciting, but you knew better than to push his limits. You gave a fake pout. “I was just trying to tell you how hot you are, babe. This may not have started out for you, but I’m sure Danneel won’t mind turning me over.”

   His eyes flew wide in surprise and a smile curved his lips. “Really? Danneel? How did that happen? Does Jensen know?”

   “Weeeellll…”

   “Jensen doesn’t know.” Misha laughed. “Oh! This is great! He should really be here for this call instead of me, but I’m not complaining.”

   Another ding.

   Danneel: _I will consider that permission then._  
   Danneel: _I am so glad we’re clicking so well. I was a little nervous, too. Glad to know you may be just as depraved as I am. You certainly know how to make a girl wet._  
   You: _Ha! Likewise. I am kind of amazed over how turned on you have me._  
   You: _Misha just called me on video chat_.  
   Danneel: _Damn that boy! Hope to continue this another time. Maybe next time we can do the video instead. :-*  
_    You: _I’d definitely enjoy that. Goodnight, sexy._

   “So when did you two start talking? Has this been going on for a while or is it new?” Misha asked.

   “This is brand freaking new. She called me earlier and this is where we’re at now.” With your phone still in hand, you sent him the picture you had sent her.

   Misha already had his phone in his hand when the notification sounded. “Damn, (Y/N)! And I thought we were moving fast. You girls don’t waste any time.”

   “Do you really think that?” you asked.

   “It seems pretty obvious to me if these are the kind of pics you are sending each other.” He was very enthralled by the photo, not even looking up to catch your meaning.

   “No, I mean about us. Are we moving too fast?”

   That did have his attention and he quickly set his phone down to concentrate on the live version of you. “What? No! I mean, maybe, but who knows? Fast is really subjective. I’m not sure anything is being timed.”

   “You’re talking really fast, Misha,” you interrupted. “Does that question freak you out?”

   He took a breath. “No. It doesn’t. I just don’t want to freak you out.”

   “Well, that was a pretty horrible way to go about it. Just sayin’.”

   He smiled. “Yeah, I suppose it was. It’s not something we’ve talked about though. How do you feel about the pace?”

   You shook your head. “No. I want to know what you think. I asked you first.”

   “Fair enough. I think things are progressing quickly, but if it was any slower I’d probably go insane. I also think it probably has to do with the fact that we don’t get to spend much time with you so it feels all the more special when we do. Higher intensity of feelings in short bursts, that may make it seem fast. I don’t know. It really is subjective. You could have a completely different perspective.”

   You thought about what he said and how to respond. He was right about it all depending on one’s own definition of fast. _What is my definition of fast?_ You’d only once been in a relationship that had lasted longer than this and that was quite a few years back. “I don’t really have anything to compare it to. I wouldn’t know if it was moving too fast or what I’m supposed to be feeling or not feeling at any point in time. Besides, nothing about this is the societal norm so if it’s moving at a different speed from that I don’t guess it matters. I do care about what you think and I do care about what Jensen thinks. If either of you think it’s too much, we can back it off.”

   “No!” Misha all but yelled at the screen as he sat up. “We don’t give a shit what anyone else says either. We care about you. We don’t ever want to back away from you and we sure as hell don’t want you backing away from us. We need more of you.”

   His words echoed what Danneel had said earlier and it made you smile. “I’m not going anywhere.” It was stated with a certainty that you had not previously felt you could admit.

   “Good. Glad we got that settled.” Misha sat back again. “Now, you better be the good little girl I know you are and show me the rest of you. Recreate that picture for me.”

   “Yes, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the longest I have ever taken to post an update. I partly blame the GISHWHES word game that sucked hours out of my days. I still never figured it out. But bear with me. A project is taking up a lot of time. Once it gets set and a schedule and routine are put into place then I will be back to posting more consistently.  
> So what do you all think about Danneel?


	19. All Alone In California and Talking To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets to hear about the conversation between Reader and Danneel. Upset ensues though when Reader has to take an unexpected trip.
> 
> "All alone in California and talking to you  
> And feeling too foolish and strange to say the words that I had planned  
> I guess it's too early, 'cause I don't know where I stand"  
> -Joni Mitchell

   You were laying in bed, half on top of Misha, both completely naked. He began kissing you, one hand running down your side and over your hip. All you could do was return the kiss and just feel him. Anywhere your hand could touch you would knead your hands into the firm muscle, enjoying his skin pressed to yours.

   From behind you, a soft hand rested on your shoulder and lightly pulled. Breaking your kiss with Misha, you gave into the pressure and rolled onto your back, looking up into beautiful brown eyes. Danneel’s red hair hung over her shoulders, the tips just reaching your skin, lightly tickling.

   You reached around her head, guiding her lips down to yours. As you began to kiss, you pulled her nude body against your own, your hands roaming over every curve...and she had so many. Her body was soft and warm against you, her porcelain skin smooth as silk.

   Misha leaned over, taking your nipple in his mouth as his hand traveled down your stomach to the spot between your legs. He easily slipped a finger in, then two, and began slowly moving them in and out. You had no idea what he was planning, but you knew it would be slow and torturous. 

    The moan he elicited from you ended your kiss with Danneel, but she was quick to start kissing and sucking on your neck. It felt amazing though you knew she was leaving marks on your skin. While some might be upset by that, you were thrilling at the thought. Besides, if she was this good at kissing, you had to wonder how good her mouth was at other things.

   A sound of a clearing throat caused the three of you to look towards the end of the bed. There stood Jensen, cock in hand, stroking softly, all toned muscle and sexy as sin. “How dare you start without me?” He knelt on the end of the bed and you thought he was going to climb on top of you, but he stayed put.

   You looked up at him expectantly.

   “Really? How disappointing,” he sighed. “I shouldn’t have to tell you to get over here and suck my dick. You should just be doing it.”

   You were only too happy to oblige. You flipped over and took his cock in your hand to guide it to your mouth, but as you did, Patrick Monahan, lead singer of Train, suddenly appeared by the bed. “What the hell?” you exclaimed. Then he began to sing.

>   _Play that song_  
>  _The one that makes me go all night long  
>  __The one that makes me think of you  
>  __That’s all you got to do._

   “Seriously! What the hell?”

   Your eyes opened. You were laying in your own bed in your dark bedroom and your phone was ringing. You were regretting haven chosen “Play That Song” as your new ringtone. Grabbing at the phone, you looked to see who it was. It was Jensen. It was also 5:13 in the morning.

   You answered with a sleepy smile. “I hope you know that dream-you was inches away from having his cock in my mouth when you called.”

   “Good thing I called when I did then. Can’t have dream-you cheating on real-me with dream-me now, can I?”

   “What? Afraid he’d be better than you?” you quipped.

   “Baby, you can’t dream up anything as good as me,” he promised, voice low.

   “Mmm...that would probably turn me on if it wasn’t five in the damn morning.”

   “Ooh! Someone is cranky in the morning.”

   “No. I’m only cranky when I’m woken up early,” you griped, trying to stifle a yawn.

   “Oh! Well, it’s good I know that. See, I’m the kinda person that wakes up in the middle of the night and decides that it’s a great time to fuck. So now I know that if I wake up next to you, not to pull you against me,” his voice lowered, “and start lightly kissing the back of your neck, running my hand over your hip, brushing my fingers across those deliciously sensitive nipples. Start getting that pussy nice and wet before you’ve even opened your eyes.”

   “Jensen, stop!” you whined.

   “What? Something wrong, baby?”  he asked innocently.

   “You are so mean. You wake me up out of dream where I could have fucked you and then start talking about things I would love for you to be doing to me right now, but you can’t. I can’t get satisfied.” You were joking, but there was a hint of truth to it, as well. “I miss you, Jensen.”

   Silenced greeted your words and stretched on. You were about to ask if he was still there when he finally spoke, his voice sounding strangled. “I miss you, too. A lot.” He coughed to clear up some of the emotion he didn’t want to show. “Actually, that’s why I called, kinda. Danneel had this idea and I wanted to see what you thought. Instead of coming to Atlanta that weekend, how about you go to our place in Austin and hang out with Danni, Vicki, and Gen. Then, we can come home and you’ll be there. We can spend some time all together. Just, if you want to. I know that means taking more time off from work.”

   “I am the reason we even had the deal to consider and I had to go through a bunch of bullshit to get it. I should be given a crown and a scepter for my actions. As long as everything goes smoothly with implementing the funds, no one will be lost if I stay gone for a few days longer than originally thought. Worst case scenario, I can work from there if I need to.”

   “Is that a yes?”

   “That is a definite yes.”

   “Good. I’m sorry for calling you so early, but I had to hear that yes. I had to know,” he said.

   “Don’t be sorry. I may have sounded frustrated, but it’s only because I want to be with you so badly, even if it’s just in my dreams. If you don’t remember, I am yours and I’m supposed to always be available to you and I am.”

   “You’re such a good girl, (Y/N). God, I so need you right now.” He sounded upset.

   “What’s wrong? Tell me. I can be there in a few hours.” You were already getting out of bed and going for your clothes.

   “No, baby. I’m fine and Misha told me you are supposed to sign the contract for the investment today. You have to be there for that.”

   “I can stop by and sign it on my way. What’s wrong?”

   Jensen smiled on the other end of the phone. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything is better than I even knew.”

   You stopped in the middle of trying to put on jeans with one hand. “Then why did you sound so upset?”

   “Same as you. Just frustrated because I want to be with you.”

   “Oh.” You stepped back out of the jeans as your heart calmed down from the sudden rush. “I was worried.”

   “I can tell. I can’t believe you were really going to ditch work to just come up and be with me. That’s...that’s something,” he said. The upset from earlier was no longer in his voice at all. He seemed pleased.

   Until he said that, you hadn’t realized the significance of what you were going to do. It was just the night before when you were thinking about how everyone left when they realized you were married to your work. But in that moment of hearing Jensen say how he needed you, you were willing to drop everything, work included, to give him what he needed, to take away that pain in his voice. “I just want to make you happy.”

   “You do. Every single day.”

   “Speaking of making you happy,” you said as you returned to your bed, “did Danneel tell you she had talked to me?”

   “No, actually. She had gotten the phone number from me earlier so I assumed she was going to call, but I didn’t know when. Was it a good conversation?” he asked.

   “It started out as a good conversation and then it went very _bad_.”

   “What? Why?” His concern was real.

   “I think you missed the tone of the word ‘bad.’”

   “Oh? Oh! Oooh! Did my girl get a little naughty with my wife? Tell me about it,” he said, voice full of the excitement of a kid settling down for a bedtime story. “Wait!” Sounds of rustling. “Okay. Figured I would want to be in less clothing and comfy in my bed for this.”

   You had to laugh. “It’s not like we were in the same place. She called. We talked. She said she wanted us to be friends and I said that I thought you were hoping for her and I to perhaps get together. That’s when she mentioned that you have told her in ‘explicit detail’ about being with me. Did you actually do that?”

   “Yes, and you should’ve seen how worked up she got hearing about it. I have never seen her cum that hard when we’ve chatted and we’ve gotten pretty dirty before. She had her head down on the bed, facing me, her ass up, and and arm reaching back underneath her. She had three fingers buried in her pussy and she would go back and forth between shoving them inside and then bouncing on her hand.” He paused as he remembered it all. “Man, I love seeing her bounce.”

   “Did you cum?” you asked with a smile as you imagined what he described.

   “Hell yeah. But this is not about me. This is about you. What happened next?”

   “Well, we had talked about me sending you photos in the morning and at night. After we got off the phone, she texted me saying that I wasn’t the only one who liked doing pictures and she had a picture attached.” You waited to make sure he had followed what you were saying.

   “Tell me about the picture.”

   “She was lying on the bed, a piece of paper over her chest that said, 'thank you' and had the most incredible ‘come fuck me’ face that I have ever seen. I told her there were other ways to say thank you that did not involve pieces of paper. That smart ass sent me a photo with her arm covering herself and ‘thank you’ written on that arm.”

   Jensen started laughing. “That definitely sounds right. Did she ever stop teasing?”

   In response, you sent him the photo she had sent you. “See for yourself.”

   His phone dinged and he pulled up the photo. “Damn! She is so fucking hot, isn’t she? It blows my mind sometimes. And that, all of that, her pose, her face, her hand down her panties, that was all for you, baby. Do you realize that?”

   “I do. It definitely got me turned on. Got a little wet thinking about that beautiful face between my legs. Mmmm.” The conversation now was turning you on and you squeezed your legs together to try to ease that desire for friction.

   “Are you turned on now?” he managed with a gravelly voice.

   “Yes.”

   “Touch yourself.” It was a command.

   You obeyed instantly and moaned as your hand began to rub your pussy through the boyshorts you still had on. It wasn’t enough though. You sat the phone down next to you and pulled the panties off and tossed them aside. Grabbing the phone back, you ran your other hand through the slick folds, gasping when you brushed against your clit. “Oh my god! This feels so good, babe. I want it to be you touching me though.”

   “Me, too. Fuck using hands! I would be fucking you so hard, my cock so deep in you, that you would be screaming for me to let you cum.” His breathing was labored and you knew he was stroking himself fast which meant he was getting close.

   “Yes! I need that. I need you.” You brought your hand up to your breasts, still covered by the tank top and pinched at the nipple of each. “Fuck. Jensen, I want to cum.”

   “You wait,” he gritted out.

   “Fine," you pouted. "You should see what I sent Danneel in return though.” You sent the picture of yourself kneeling on the bed.

   One look at your dripping pussy and bare breasts and he was gone. “Oh, god! Oh, fuck, baby! Cum with me! Cum with me! Ungh!”

   Your hand was furiously rubbing your clit and you came quickly, moaning Jensen’s name over and over as you listened to him cumming. It would never be as good as being with them, but it was as good as it could be without them. You let your arm fall to your side as you came down from the high of your orgasm. “Thank you, Sir. I needed that.”

   “You needed it? You’re the one who played with Danneel last night,” he accused.

   “Actually, no. After I sent that pic to her was when Misha video called. Of course, I did play with him, but what can I say? I’m a slut for you both.” It felt deliciously naughty to say out loud.

   “Damn, woman. How the hell did we get so lucky finding you?”

   “Just fate, I guess.” The satiation of the orgasm was settling in on you. “Honey, I’m sleepy.”

   “I know, gorgeous. Get some more rest before you have to go in. I’m gonna get cleaned up and sleep some myself.”

   “Okay. Goodnight, babe. I..” You caught yourself. It had almost just rolled off the tongue. It seemed so natural, but you knew better. “I had a lot of fun.” You knew it was a weak cover.

   Jensen chuckled. “Yeah, so did I...and so do I, just so ya know. Goodnight, baby. I’ll talk to you soon.” He hung up.

   You were left with your phone pressed to your ear wondering if he could have possibly meant what you were thinking. _There’s no way. He couldn’t have known what I was going to say. And I didn’t even mean to say what I almost said so how could he have known what I didn’t mean?_ You were beginning to confuse yourself. _Forget it. I am reading way more into this than there needs to be. He didn’t know. He was just saying he’s still having fun, which is good. That's all. Fuck, I need sleep._

   You pulled your covers back over yourself and, content to ignore what was said, you fell back asleep. 

 

Though you weren’t going that fast, your tires squealed as you pulled into the office parking lot. It was apropos though as you were rushing since you were late. When Mark added the meeting to the calendar, it had been set for 9 AM. You woke up at eighteen after eight. You made the mistake of not putting your phone back on the nightstand after the call with Jensen. It ended up pushed under the other pillow on your bed which muffled the alarm enough that you were able to sleep through it.

   Thankfully, you were only twenty-five minutes from the office, but it meant getting ready in a hurry. Dog out, brush teeth, minimal makeup, deodorant, clothes, shoes, dog in, out the door. That had been your morning.

   You arrived with five minutes to spare and took a seat at the conference table. Mark walked in shortly after you did and passed out copies of the agreement. It took an hour to go over everything with every point being agreed on. Two copies were signed by the necessary signatories and a notary and then put into a folder.

   “Now,” Mark began, “I had the pleasure of speaking with Mr. Bellin the night before. We both agreed that these are very important papers that cannot be misappropriated. They cannot be treated like any other job for some courier. That being the case, I have booked (Y/N) a ticket to Los Angeles and she will be hand-delivering these for signing today.”

   You had been blankly staring at the copy of the agreement in front of you, but that last comment caused your head to snap up.

   “Any other questions?”

   No one said a word so he dismissed the meeting and everyone filed out. You and he remained behind.

   “I’m going to Los Angeles?” you asked in exasperation once everyone had left and the door shut.

   “Beverly Hills to be more precise, and your plane leaves in three hours. Bellin said he’s up there for some kind of fundraiser he’s attending. I’m not gonna make you rush. You can stay the night. I booked a hotel near the function to make meeting easy. A car will be waiting to take you from the airport to the hotel. Bellin will stop by on the way to his event. The hotel has a notary who will be available at that time. You come back tomorrow.” It seemed as though he had taken care of everything. “Any of that a problem?”

   You sighed. “No. I am just so done with having to be around Maverick. He’s a lot to take.”

   “Well, if anyone can handle him, it would be you,” Mark smiled. “Honestly though, it’s just that this is the final lap and I don’t trust anyone else to take care of this and make sure it’s done and done right. I’ve been counting on you for a long time and you’ll get rewarded for that loyalty.” He held out the folder for you to take. “Plane tickets are inside, as well.”

   Reluctantly, you picked up your stuff and grabbed the folder. “Better get a freaking Bugatti for this,” you grumbled as you headed for the door.

   Mark burst out laughing. “I’ll consider it,” he called after you.

 

   After making plans with your mom to care for Ella, you went home and quickly packed an overnight bag that would pass as carry-on and went to the airport to wait at your gate. You wondered if it was possible to live on a plane. _Isn’t that a thing? A plane that never lands, fuels in the air._ You couldn’t remember if it had been something real you had seen or something in a TV show. _Oh, well. My house plane would land. I don’t need to stay in the air. I just need to be constantly traveling from point A to point B to point C._

   You were called for boarding. Mark had sprung for first-class and when you sat down in the extra cushy seat you were thankful. Traveling across the country was a literal pain if you were stuck in coach. You squished down in the seat, marveling at the leg room. Just as you were about to turn your phone to airplane mode, you remembered. _Oh shit!_

   In all the rushing of the morning and afternoon, you hadn’t told Misha and Jensen. _I guess I can keep from getting distracted._ You chalked it up to being well-satisfied from the previous calls.

   You: _Hey, guys. I’m on a plane to LA. Will be out of touch til I land around 7:00PM EST. xoxo_

   For a moment, you wondered how far it would be for them to come see you, but shook your head, ridding it of the idea. They were working. _As are you,_ you reminded yourself. You sent the text and switched over to airplane mode. After ordering your drink from the flight attendant, you got comfy and sat back with a book you had been meaning to read since you bought it three months ago.

   The flight went smoothly and you landed on time. After getting directions, you found your way to the car service area and found a group of men with little signs. Rather than search for who had yours, you just called out, “I’m (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). Who has me?” It was amusing to see all the guys take a quick look at their signs.

   From the far side, one young, dark-haired man came scurrying out. “Me! That’s me. Pleasure to meet you, Miss (Y/L/N). I’m Paul and I will be taking you to your hotel.” He immediately grabbed both your carry-on and laptop bags from you. “Right this way, mam.”

   You followed Paul to a limo parked along the curb outside. He opened the car door for you and then put your bags in the trunk. Car service of this nature was not something you were used to and you were having a hard time believing Mark would really spend the extra money and go through all the trouble. While it was an important thing you were going to be doing, it wasn’t something that couldn’t have been handled on the regular budget.

   This was nagging at you while you sat in the car on the way to the hotel. Mark was smart about money. What you were experiencing was extravagant, unnecessarily so. You rolled your eyes. _And who do I know that likes to live like that?_

   “Paul.”

   “Yes, mam.”

   “Who hired you?”

   “Reserve Limo. I’m still new. I hope everything has been okay so far.”

   “It’s fine. That’s not what I meant. Who ordered this car for me?”

   “Oh! Maverick Bellin did. I was really excited to get this drive. I’m a big Comets fan and was kinda hoping to meet him. You know him personally?” Paul asked excitedly, glancing into his rear-view mirror.

   “Nope. Never met him,” you lied. You had no interest in carrying on a conversation about the virtues of Maverick with a fanboy.

   “That’s too bad. I bet he’s a cool guy.”

   “Yeah, probably. How much longer until we get to the hotel?”

   “Looks like fifteen minutes.”

   “Okay. Thanks” You realized you had never taken your phone off airplane mode. When you did, the time updated to reflect Pacific time. It was 4:10 PM. The ding of messages began. You had a few from the boys and one from your mom telling you to call her when you arrived. Vowing to do so in a moment, you checked the messages from the group text with Misha and Jensen.

   Misha: _Why are you in LA? Do you need company? I can come down there._  
   Jensen: _I can’t, but take Misha up on his offer so I know you’re safe.  
_    Misha: _Let me know as soon as you land._

   You called your mom first so she wouldn’t freak out and then responded to Misha and Jensen.

   You: _I have arrived. En route to the hotel. I am here to get Maverick’s signature on the investment agreement. No need to come down. I have to head back tomorrow._  
   Misha: _Are you sure? Any chance you can come here after you’re done?_  
   You: _I didn’t set up any of these arrangements or I would have tried.  
_    Jensen: _No! Not okay. That guy’s a prick._

   “Here we are, mam.”

   You: _Gotta go. Just arrived. Will you text you later. Miss you both!_  

   You looked out at the building Paul had pulled up in front of. “Oh, seems nice.”

   A bellhop opened the door and offered you a hand as you got out of the car. A smiling brunette woman was standing there in a very nice business skirt suit. “Hello, Miss (Y/L/N). Welcome to The Beverly Willshire. My name is Megan Brown. I will be you personal concierge for your time with us. We have your room already prepared so if you will just follow me.”

   You turned to get your bags, but the bellhop had already grabbed them from Paul. “Oh. Okay then.”

   The three of you got onto an elevator that had a full LCD screen rather than the usual buttons. “This is your key-card. You will need it to get to the 14th floor. Just push the fourteen here on the screen. It will ask you for your key-card and you just hold it to the black box here.” She demonstrated as she spoke and the elevator began its ascent. “This is the same key-card you will use to get into your room.”

   At the 14th floor, you followed Megan to a door with a golden plaque that read, “Governor Suite.” She used the key-card and opened the door for you. When you stepped inside, your jaw dropped open in shock. The room was beautiful, lavishly decorated, and huge.

   “The terrace wraps around on all three sides. There is a master bedroom with full bath on either end. I recommend the room to the left. The views are wonderful from either, but you can see the sunset better from that side. Would you like your bags to be sat in there?”

   “Yeah, sure.” You were too busy walking around in the spacious living room, looking at furniture and decorations, making your way to the door to the terrace.

   “We have also set your gift in that room. Julio from our in-house salon will be coming to you at 6:30 PM to fix your hair and Margarite, also from the salon, will be coming in to do your makeup at 7:15 PM.”

   You stopped in mid-reach for the terrace door handle and turned back to her. “Whoa. What? Why?”

   Megan looked slightly confused by your questions. “Um...because Mister Bellin requested it. The gift for you is from a Rodeo Drive dress shop. I imagine he plans to take you out.”

   “Ugh! Of course he does. Nothing can ever just be easy with that man.”

   “Oh.” Not knowing how to react, she continued on with her speech. “We have stocked the fridge with food and drinks. There is a mini-bar here. Everything is complimentary. Is there anything else I can get for you or any questions I can answer?”

   Realizing that a tip was probably customary, you reached into your purse for your wallet. “No, but here. Let me…”

   “No need,” she interrupted. “It has all been taken care of. Pressing zero on the in-room phone will send the call straight to my cell phone.” She pointed out papers that were laying on the coffee table in the living room. “These are all the instructions for operating anything in the room. Here is your key-card. This is my card so you will have my number when you are out. Anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask.”

   “Okay. Thanks, Megan.” 

   “Very welcome, Miss (Y/L/N).” She bowed her head and left the room.

   You gave yourself a tour of the suite. The bedrooms were huge. The bathrooms were equally large and fully done in marble. Your favorite place though was on the terrace. The air was wonderfully warm and the sun hit it just right, lighting up the area well, but not blinding anyone sitting outside.

   Deciding to get a water and sit on the furnished terrace, you stopped in your room to get your phone charger. You had noticed, a large silver box was sitting on the bed during your walk-through, but had been too busy admiring the place to open the box. You untied the ribbon around it and pulled the top off the box. Pulling back the tissue paper revealed that Megan was right. There was a dress inside.

   You lifted the dress up by the straps to see it fully. It was a full length gala gown, simple in cut, but astonishing in material. It seemed to be a very light silver, but light blue threading was also used, giving the dress an ethereal glow. You tried it on and sure enough it was a perfect fit. It sat perfectly on your curves, hugging your hips and breasts, but not too tight. You returned it to the box to keep anything from happening to it.

   Rather than sit on the terrace, you opted to make use of the giant soaking tub. You hadn’t had a chance to bathe that morning and after a five and a half hour flight you were feeling pretty gross. You ran a warm bath with bubbles and then got in to get clean and get shaved. As much as you had been hating Maverick, you were really enjoying this pampered experience. A quick rinse, then you dried off and cuddled up in the incredibly plush robe that was provided for you.

   Your phone dinged as you got another text from Jensen.

   Jensen: _Why did you have to do this?_  
   You: _I was told because both Maverick and Mark thought the papers were too important to hand off to a courier. I’m thinking I was lied to a little bit._  
   Jensen: _I fucking knew it. Leave. Come here._  
   You: _I can’t. I do have to get this signed. I am just apparently having to go somewhere with him._  
   Misha: _Where?_  
   You: _I don’t know. Supposedly he is here for a fundraiser so maybe to that.  
_    Misha: _I agree with Jensen. I don’t like it. Leave._

   You sighed. They weren’t making the situation any easier.

   You: _Please trust me._  
   Misha: _We do trust you. We don’t trust him.  
_    Jensen: _Speak for yourself, Mish. I’m not too sure about trusting her either right now._

   The comment was baseless and he was saying it because he was mad. You knew that, but it still hurt.

   You: _Wow. That’s a super shitty thing to say, Jensen. I would do anything within my power for you and Misha and you know it. I will talk to you both when I get back._

   You put your phone back on airplane mode so no calls or texts would come through and then threw yourself down on the bed. Jensen was angry that you had to be around Maverick, but it wasn’t your plan. There was no reason to say that he did not trust you. You fought back the tears with your own anger. 

   The interrupted sleep, the rushing, the stress, the emotional hurt all seemed to compound down on you as you lay on the bed. At some point, you dozed off, but it was a fitful sleep plagued by the remnants of your conscious thoughts.

 


	20. So This Is What Makes Life Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader manages a smart move of her own and meets an old friend along the way. She may end up regretting her choices though.

   A loud buzzing woke you from the uneasy rest. It took you a moment of walking through the suite, trying to find the source of the buzzing, before you finally realized it was the doorbell. A small LCD video screen had lit up by the door, showing who was on the outside. Julio, the hair-stylist, had arrived. He appeared to be in his 30s, with tan skin and a thick Hispanic accent.

   “'Ello, beautiful. Are you ready to become even more so?” he asked as he rolled a multi-drawer cart into the room the second you opened the door.

   “Please, come in,” you said sarcastically. “But no. I don’t need your services. I don’t need my hair done.” After Jensen acted the way he did, you didn't want to do anything else that would upset him so you had no intention of going anywhere with Maverick.

   He stopped his cart and turned to scrutinize your appearance. “Yeah. No offense, hon, but yes, you do. It will be fine. I’ve been doing this for years. You will love it!” He began pulling out different brushes, combs, irons, and sprays from the cart and setting them on the kitchen counter.

   “No. You don’t understand. I’m not going out anywhere so I don’t need my hair done. I don’t need my makeup done. End of story.”

   Julio looked slightly taken aback. “But Mister Bellin requested it.” He spoke as if it was a mandate from God himself.

   “I don’t care if the fucking President of the United States requested it. I'm not going anywhere. I don't want my hair done. Please go." You gestured towards the door.

   He didn’t move, standing like a deer in headlights. “I can’t. I have to do this. If I don’t do your hair, I could get fired.”

   You rolled your eyes. “Seriously? Fired? A little dramatic, don’t ya think?”

   “It’s true!” he exclaimed. “Here, people lose their jobs when they upset our biggest patrons, which Mister Bellin is one of. Please. You can tell him you don’t want to go, but let myself and Margarite do what we are supposed to. If not for your own beauty, then for our jobs," he pleaded.

   “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” You pulled over the chair from the kitchen table. “Make it quick.” _I'm really too nice for my own good sometimes._

   If what he did was quick, you would hate to see how slow his regular speed was. After he left, you stared at yourself in the mirror. You really did like what he had done. It looked nice. Elegant, but still playful. You twirled one of the strands around your finger and sighed. _Shame that I have to just take it all back down again._ Since there was still a makeup artist on the way, you decided to keep your hair up until after she had gone, as well.

   Margarite was not what you had expected. She was a small, quiet woman of Asian descent who worked quickly with an expert hand. You tried to engage her in conversation, but all her answers were short and left no room for continuance. You were pretty sure a Magic 8 Ball toy would have provided a better conversation.  

   When she was finished, she said, “Go look,” and started packing up her supplies.

   You went back into the bathroom and was very surprised to see yourself. She had done so much work that you had expected to look like a completely different person. However, everything she had done accented all your natural features and your skin tone. You never looked like that when you did your own makeup.

   “Good?” she asked.

   “Yes! Thank you! It’s wonderful.” You ran a finger along your cheek, amazed by the silky feel of the high-quality makeup she had used. When you stepped back into the living area to ask her about it, she was already gone. _Did I just have a ghost do my makeup?_ You shrugged. _Either way, I look so pretty!_

   You grabbed your phone and debated over switching off the airplane mode. It was, after all, the only way most people knew how to get a hold of you. When it came down to it though, you couldn’t bear to see what had been written after you said you would talk to the boys when you got back home. You were also a bit peeved with Mark for having lied for Maverick so you didn’t care to talk to him either. Leaving it as it was, you used the camera to take selfies. Like before, you wanted to remember looking that pretty.

   After getting a little carried away with the picture-taking, you put on the the thin sweatshirt and pajama shorts you had brought with you, made a cup of tea, and grabbed the book you started on the plane. Out on the terrace by your room, you found Megan was right about the sunset. The sky was painted in pinks, peaches and purples as the sun sank. You turned on the outside lights and settled down with your book.

   It had only been about half an hour when you once again heard the buzz of the doorbell. You sighed as you set down the thriller you had been reading. One more sip of the tea before going to the door. Looking at the video screen, you saw Maverick, with a gift in hand, and another man standing outside the door. Maverick was dressed as immaculately, as always, including a tie that was the same silver-blue of the dress he sent. Opening the door, he flashed that brilliant smile, but as soon as he saw your clothes the smile vanished.

   “You’re not ready.” No emotion colored his words. It was as if he was just making an observation.

   “That’s not true. These are my lucky ‘get a contract signed’ clothes. Come in.” While you led them to the kitchen table where you had the contracts sitting, the other gentleman introduced himself as Clark, the hotel notary.

   “This was not the deal, (Y/N).” Maverick was keeping his tone well in check due to Clark being there, but he was not pleased.

   “I’m not sure what you’re talking about. No one mentioned anything other than myself coming here and getting this signed.” You pushed the folder across the table to him. “I’m here, so now signing is what you get to do.”

   He didn’t look at the folder, eyes still glued to you. “Perhaps there was a misunderstanding. We have a fundraiser to attend tonight. I'm supposed to be bringing you with me. It’s to fight child hunger, a good cause. Did you get the dress?”

   “I did. It’s lovely.”

   He sat the box on the table. “I realized I didn’t get you shoes. So I brought some.”

   “That’s very nice. Since I didn’t know, I only have the black shoes I wore out here. However, I’m sorry because I am just not going to be able to attend.”

   “But there's nothing stopping you. There's nothing else pressing that you have to do.”

   “That’s a little presumptuous. Regardless, I just don’t want to go. I jumped through numerous hoops to get this done. I’m not a show dog, Maverick. I don’t want to do this.”

   The notary was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, looking at his watch, the floor, his nails, his phone. Maverick turned to him. “Clark, would you mind stepping into the hall for a moment?”

   “Would love to!” He jumped up, thankful to escape the growing tension of the room.

   “Why are you acting like this?” he asked you.

   Sitting back with a huff, you told him exactly why. “Because Mark told me he was the one who made these arrangements. He didn’t though. You did. Both of you knew that I wouldn’t come out here if that was the case.”

   “That’s not true! I had no idea that Mark wouldn’t tell you everything.”

   Ignoring him, you continued on. “It was supposed to simply be to come get this signed and then I get to go home tomorrow. I get here and find out I’m supposed to be your arm candy for the night at some random fundraiser? No, I’m not interested. I don’t want that. What I want is for you to sign this goddamn contract so I can go back outside, finish my fucking book, finish my tea, get some decent sleep, and go home tomorrow! Sign it!”

   “Since when have you been such a spitfire? How about I make you a deal?”

   “No.”

   “You don’t even know what I was going to say. Instead of this fundraiser…”

   “No!” you interrupted. “I’m done with ‘deals’! There are no other requirements. You said so yourself at the party at the Hampton house.”

   He smiled. “That’s not true. I said there were no more requirements for me to send you the investment proposal. I said it would be there Monday and it was. I am good on my word, (Y/N). I am also careful about what I say and how I say it. To get this signed, I suggest you take these shoes, go put on that dress, and come with me to the fundraiser. I would hate for you to have come out here for nothing, going home with no investment at all.”

   On the inside, you were screaming in frustration. On the outside, you showed nothing. After some consideration, you had one question. “If I agree to that, if I go to the fundraiser with you in the dress you got me, you’ll sign this now?”

   “Of course. It’s why we have Clark. I fully intended to sign this.” He reached for the folder now, pulling it over to him.

   “I want your word that this will be the last thing you ever ask of me. No more going out. No more requests. No more gifts. No more anything.”

   “I can’t imagine not inviting you to events, such as I had tonight,” he attempted.

   “Feel free to invite, but you will accept when I decline. There will never be something I need from you that is dependent upon my forced acquiescence to anything. I want your word...and a pinky promise.”

   “A pinky promise? Are we in third grade?” he asked.

   “You're making me do stupid shit. Why not join me? Besides, a pinky promise is pretty serious. Break the promise and I get to break your pinky. It’s easier than it seems.” You had absolutely no idea how you would break a finger and would never actually be able to do it. _He doesn’t need to know that though. I could be into the martial arts. I work out._

   After mulling over your words, he had one more condition of his own. “Fine. I will agree to accept if you decline future events. I will never withhold anything you need or ask for in exchange for any action on your part. But I want to know one thing. What is so bad? What have I done to you that is so horrible? I have taken you to a nightclub that you couldn’t have gotten into otherwise. I invited you to a celebrity-filled party at my place. I sent you the proposal you were trying so hard to get. I flew you over here, first-class, put you in a limo, and brought you to one of the most expensive suites in town. I got your hair done and your makeup done. I bought you a dress from one of the best designers that I know personally and I wanted to bring you to a fundraiser for children. You act like I’ve beaten you previously and am trying to drag you to a murder event now. Why are you so against this?”

   “With the exception of the nightclub, none of those were things I asked for or wanted. They were things I had to do to move forward as needed. I will always resent having my choice taken from me, Mav. Always.” You walked around the table to wear he sat and held out your pinky.

   He sighed over having to do something he felt was so childish, but locked his pinky with yours. “You have my word, (Y/N).”

   With that, you let go, grabbed the box, and went to open the door. “Clark, come on back. I think Maverick is ready to sign. I’m going to go get dressed.” As you swanned past Maverick on the way to the bedroom, you kept a neutral expression. As soon as you passed by him though, a victorious smile spread on your face. You had the only agreement you needed.

   Things went quickly after that. The contracts were signed and notarized. You stored them away, grabbed your black clutch, cell phone, and key-card and followed Maverick down to his waiting car. The ride to the event was relatively short, just a few miles. Maverick regarded you silently the whole way. Considering your idea, you were content to let him.

   When the car pulled up outside a large building, he finally spoke. “Will you please smile and act like you’re happy to be here? There will be lots of photos taken on the way in.”

   “What? Are you kidding me right now? I don’t want to have my picture taken with you and end up in the same situation as before. You know exactly what was being said about me. I am still getting hateful messages from people calling me a slut and a whore.”

   “I do know and I'm sorry that happened. I can promise you that won’t happen here though. It's why I'm asking you to smile. Happy people are not worth writing about. So smile." He truly seemed sincere in his request.

   “Okay, fine. Everyone will think I am happy to be here and having a great time.”

   “Thank you.”

   The door opened and he stepped out. The flashes started immediately. He reached back and helped you out. From behind a gate on either side of the walkway, people were yelling questions and comments at Maverick, while flashes continued to go off. From somewhere in the crowd, you heard someone yell, “Maverick, how much does (Y/N) cost a night?”

   There was a good two feet between where you walked and the photographers on either side, but it felt like they were right on top of you. The last thing you wanted was to deal with another situation like before. Instinct took over and your head dropped and you tried to be as invisible as possible. 

   “Ignore them. Head up,” Maverick whispered.

    _How do I ignore people that are everywhere?_ You fought to continue to portray the happy, confident girl. Anxiety started to take hold of you, squeezing your lungs, and sending your heart racing. Once you stepped inside the building, the chaos from outside faded away and Maverick stepped to the side with you.

   “Are you okay?” he asked.

   You took deep, steadying breaths. “That was horrible. How do you do that all the time?”

   “I don’t. It just happens for big soirees like this. Really, are you okay though?”

   After taking another breath, you nodded. “Yeah.” Smile in place. “I’m ready.”

   Together, the two of you walked through the beautifully decorated center. Often there were people who stopped to engage Maverick and he made sure to introduce you as his colleague. You had met local and state politicians, as well as a few more celebrities. _Must remember to add their names to the list of people I have met._   

   Coming upon a silent auction, Maverick placed a couple bids. One was for a vacation package in Martha's Vineyard and the other was for the big ticket item that night, a Tesla Model S.

   "I know it's for a good cause, but couldn't you just go buy those things yourself?" you asked him. "And donate money still?"

   "I could, but this is more fun. I like games of chance where the only risk is to be exactly where you were when you started."

   "You mean you like games of chance where there is no risk. Not really a game of chance at all then, I think." You were ambling past the different tabled of items with Maverick close behind you. 

   He chuckled. "Perhaps. Of course, I didn't become a billionaire through gambling. I don't think anyone ever really does."

   "Fair point," you acceded. 

   "See anything you want to bid on?" he asked with a smile.

   It was your turn to laugh. "No. I don't think I will waste anyone's time with the paltry bids of an average human being."

   He slipped a hand around your waist and guided you towards the main set of stairs. "Now, (Y/N), surely you know you are far from average." He led you to down to the main floor where the stage was. A live band was playing and the dance floor in front of them was filled with people. Standing tables were placed all around and two bars on either side of the room were keeping busy with people ordering drinks. Servers walked through with various foods to try. It was a busy place for sure.

   "So I keep hearing, but I don't understand it," you sighed. You looked around the room, but didn't see what you were looking for. “Hey. Where is the ladies room?”

    He laughed. “I’m not a lady. How would I know?” While you maintained your smile, Maverick could tell you didn’t find it as funny as he did. “There’s probably one down here, but there’s also one by the entrance. It would probably be easier to get to. Do you want me to walk you back?”

   “No. I’ll meet you...there,” you pointed to a blank spot along the wall, “when I come back. Then I’m getting a Midori Sour and I will dance.”

   He seemed surprised by your complete acceptance of the situation. “I had no idea you could be so fun. That would be great. I’ll go ahead and get your drink.”

   "Sounds good." Turning around, you made your way through the crowd, back the way you came. You had fulfilled your part of the deal. _Put on the dress and go to the fundraiser. Mission complete._ You fully intended to leave and take a cab back to the hotel. Once you had made it back to the lobby though, you froze. Outside were the people with the cameras. There was a possibility of taking a side exit, but you knew people were crawling the grounds, looking for photo opportunities.

   “(Y/N)?”

   Turning to see who here could possibly know you here, your face lit up when you saw her. “Emma!” You both gave each other a quick hug. “Hi! How are you?”

   Emma was as beautiful as you remembered her from Tessa’s party. Her red hair brought Danneel to mind, but that is where the similarities ended. Whereas Danneel was soft and very feminine, Emma had a tomboyish quality that you found endearing. Even in her simple orange dress, that quality still came through. “I’m great! I can’t believe I ran into you again!” She gestured around. “So, you’re here because you think children should eat, too, huh?”

   Her dry humor was easy for you to relate to. “Yeah. Generally. Well, I mean I was kinda forced to come, but not because I’m anti-feeding kids. I just had some super comfy pajamas.”

   She nodded along seriously. “Yes. I can understand that. Comfy pajamas should be enjoyed and ya know, last week, I swear I was at one of these that was fighting childhood obesity. Someone somewhere is fucking up.”

   You had to laugh. “Yeah, you may be right.”

   “You want to head downstairs and get a drink?” she asked.

   “I wish I could, but I was serious about being forced to come here and now I really need to get out of here. I just don’t know how to get past the photographers or to get to where I can hail a cab without being seen.”

   “Ah. Gotchya. Well, come on, Cinderella. I will help you leave the ball.” She held out her hand so you placed your hand in hers. She smiled and pulled you close, entwining your arms. “We have to look like we're just strolling and chatting.

   You had your hands full with your situation at the moment, but you couldn’t help, but feel the pull of attraction. You still had not officially discussed that with Jensen and Misha, but you did want the opportunity to eventually. “I don’t want to count on just running into you. Do you think I can get your number? I don’t have a lot of free time, but it would be great to hang out with you sometime.” _Oh my god. That was so lame._

   “Yeah. I’d love that," she smiled. "Give me your phone.”

   You reached into your clutch for your phone, unlocked it, and handed it to her. While she put her number in, you realized you had walked around to a part of the building where nobody else was. Only a few of the overhead lights were on, giving the room a soft wash of light. 

   “Okay. Number is in. Photo,” she did a peace sign selfie with her tongue sticking out, “is in. Now, we can order you an Uber, not a cab, less conspicuous, and tell them to show up on this side of the building. Once they’re here, just run like your life depends on it. You’ll get there before anyone can notice.” She handed your phone back and used her own phone to order an Uber ride for you. “Where to?”

   “The Beverly Willshire.”

   “Nice! Okay. We’ve got eight minutes.” She stepped closer. “What do you think we can do for eight minutes?” she asked, pulling on a tendril of your hair.

    _Why did I not talk to them about_ _this?_   You were really kicking yourself, but knew why you hadn't.  _What were the chances I would ever see her again._ “I have...a person,” you muttered.

   “From what I saw at the party, you have a few persons.”

   You smiled and looked at the floor. “Yeah, and I’m not allowed to do anything without asking.”

   “Then you probably shouldn’t do anything.” Her actions didn’t match her words as she stepped even closer, her breasts brushing against yours, your face inches apart. “Thankfully, I don’t have that rule, so I can still do things,” she whispered. She leaned forward and very gently placed her lips on yours.

   On one hand, she made a good point, but on the other you were already in trouble, as it was. You pulled back from her kiss. “I’m so sorry. You have been so nice to me and you’re so pretty, but I just can’t at this exact moment in time.”

   Emma sighed. “Yeah, I figured, but thought it was a worth a shot.” She still had a half smile. “Someday though.”

   You smiled back and put an arm around her. “Why haven’t you asked how I was forced here or why I’m running away?”

   “It’s not the weirdest reason I have ever heard for leaving a party. A random drunk guy who I don’t know came up to me at a party and said, ‘I have to go. My cat is a doctor.’ That was pretty weird.”

   You burst out laughing. “His cat was a doctor?”

   “Apparently."

   “What did you say?”

   She shrugged. “‘Okay, dude. Good luck with that.’ He thanked me and took off walking down the sidewalk.”

   “Wow! Yeah, I guess that is weirder than mine. My dog doesn’t even have her PhD yet,” you laughed.

   A gray car pulled up outside.  

   “Don’t waste time. Your pumpkin is here,” she said. “Run. Talk to you next time, Cinderella.”

   You nodded, lifted up the skirt of your dress, and ran for the car. Climbing in the back, you said, “Go. Quickly.”

   The driver didn’t need to be told twice and took off without anyone even noticing he had been there.

   You sat back in the seat. _I did it. I did what I needed to. Maverick can’t deny that. I can tell Jensen and Misha that I did what I could to get away...and that Emma kissed me. Not my fault._ You had to at least be honest with yourself. _Okay. A little my fault, but I did stop it. I should get a little credit for that._ You decided that as soon as you got back in the room you would call them.

   The trip back was as short as the ride there. You tipped the driver and stepped out, the bellhop having opened the car door for you. Super excited at this point, you tried not to skip as you walked, though your smile was plastered on. You felt like you had just gained a life victory. If life was a game, you were certain that you would be leveling up right now. At the elevator, you pushed the button and waited for it to come down. 

   “About fucking time.”

   That voice you knew well. You spun around and you realized as happy as you were, that wasn’t even close to what you felt now. “Misha!” You threw your arms around his neck and squeezed. He was looking especially handsome in his leather jacket and ripped jeans, an overnight bag on his shoulder. You had expected to be picked up and squeezed against him, but he just barely patted your back and then sat you back from him. In your excitement, you had missed the hard expression on his face.

   The elevator doors opened and you both stepped in. You used your card to get to the 14th floor. Turning your smile to him, it faded as he just stared straight ahead. You reached for his hand and though he didn’t pull away, he didn’t take your hand either. You were left holding his hand in both of yours. You didn’t understand as this was the exact opposite of elevator behavior for you both. You kissed his arm and looked up at him, trying to figure out what was happening. “Misha?”

   He looked down at your questioning face. “Do you know that I love you?” he asked.

   Your stomach fluttered, like a dozen butterflies where inside, taking off all at once. Your heart sped and felt like it was going to beat right out of your chest. You wouldn’t have thought you could have become any happier, but Misha proved you wrong. Danneel had been right. Your own admission had been on the tip of your tongue to say to before, but you hadn't. Now you could. “I... I didn’t know that." Your smile seemed like it would split your face, it was so big. There was finally some definition and you couldn't wait to return the feeling. "I lo..”

   He cut you off. “I think it’s a little early to be admitting, but it’s really important that you know now.” He gripped the hair at the back of your neck and pulled your face to his, his lips grazing your skin as he spoke. “Do you understand, (Y/N)? Do you understand that I’m in love with you and want to always have you in my life, that I don’t ever want to lose you? I need you to know that. It’s important you know how much I love you, how I will keep you safe, how I will never give you up. Tell me you understand.”

   His hand was gripping your hair so hard that it was hurting. His words were wonderful to hear and you'd normally be overflowing with joy over it, but the sentiment was strongly contradicted by his cold tone. “I understand.” As an after thought, you added, "Sir." Normally, you were aware when you were in a Dom/sub situation, but not this time. You still didn't know for sure, but was not going to take a chance.

   “Good.” He roughly pulled you away from him by your hair and let go.

   You rubbed at the spot he had grabbed, soothing the pain. Tilting your head in confusion, you asked, “Why now?” The elevator arrived at the floor and you both stepped off. “Why is it so important that I know you love me now?

   His icy blue eyes locked with yours. “Because when I’m done with you, you'll be swearing I don’t.” Looking down the hall, “This way?”

   Blank-faced and beginning to shake, you nodded.

   He walked off in that direction. “Don’t dawdle, little girl,” he called back to you.  

   You hurried after him, nervous about what he had meant.


	21. Sometimes Love Don't Feel Like It Should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to face her punishment from Misha, but learns there are limits to sanity.

   You entered your suite, Misha on your heels.

   He looked around, taking in the large space, extravagant decor, top of the line products. “Wow. This is pretty nice. Lot of room for one little girl. Is there someone else here?” He didn’t even wait for you to answer and went stalking off through the rest of the suite.

   You were nervously waiting by the entry hallway. “I’m the only one here,” you said quietly as he passed by you, heading towards your bedroom.

   He came back to the living room area, content that you were indeed staying there alone. “Good.” He let his bag fall off his shoulder and it hit the floor with a thunk. His eyes stayed on you, watching your reaction.

   You cocked your head as you glanced at the bag. “You must have packed some heavy clothes.”

   “You think I packed clothes?” he questioned as he stalked towards you. “Why would I have done that?”

   Involuntarily, you took a step back and right up against one of the square pillars that framed the entryway. Once again you glanced at the bag, lying on the floor where he had dropped it. “What..uhm, what did you bring then?”    

   Misha stepped up to you, his body almost touching yours. It was enough that you could smell his delicious body wash and you had to stop yourself from leaning into him. Instead you just lowered your head and shut your eyes.

   “That’s nothing for you to worry about.” He stroked a finger down your cheek to you chin, lifting your face to meet his gaze. “I’m going to explain something to you. I expect you to keep this pretty little mouth of yours shut while I do.” He ran his thumb over your bottom lip. He didn’t continue with his explanation though. Instead, he bent his head and kissed you, sucking on the lip he had just caressed. It was so gentle compared to everything else he had done. He released your lip and said, “Remember this kiss.”

   Lifting his head back up, he continued. “What is the safe word if you need things to slow down or not push farther?”

   So confused by this abrupt back and forth, it took a few seconds before you could gather your wits to answer. “Yellow.”

   He immediately grabbed your face, squeezing your cheeks, forcing your lips to pucker. “I don’t think you answered that correctly. Try again.” He released you so could speak.

   “Yellow, Sir.”

   “Good. What is the safe word if you need everything to stop immediately?”

   “Red, Sir.”

   “Good girl. Now, do you remember what you said to me after you found out that the girl with Jensen was Danneel?”

    _Of course I do._ That whole night was etched in your brain. You’d never felt so stupid in your life. You nodded.

   “You were upset because of how much you made me worry...and I was very worried. I didn’t know what happened to you. Now, I may be paraphrasing here, but I believe you promised that wouldn’t happen again, but here we are. You once again not taking our calls, our texts,...”

   “That was different!” you exclaimed. “This time you knew where I was. You knew I was okay. You knew I was upset whemph…”

   Misha had covered your mouth with his hand. “I just told you to keep your mouth shut and you interrupt me. Not one more word. Nod so I know you understand.” Once you complied, he let go of your face and walked back to the living area. He leaned back against the arm of the sofa, facing you, arms crossed. “I know you were upset. Jensen was out of line. He knows that now and if you would have had your phone on, you would’ve received his apology. Instead, you decided to be a brat.” He held up his hand and with a crook of his finger, beckoned you closer.

   You pushed away from the pillar and moved towards him, slowly, unsure of his motive. Everything inside you wanted to be against him, in his arms. Everything except for the fight-or-flight instinct which was yelling at you to run for your life.

   Once you were within his reach, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you the rest of the way. “I’m almost certain I said not to dawdle.” He sat on the couch arm, allowing the two of you to be more eye-to-eye. His hands rested easily on your hips, such a natural thing these days.

   “While in a strange city, while going out with Maverick Bellin. You left me no way to contact you. I had no way to make sure you were okay. I also believe that you promised Jensen that you would always be available to him. You’re breaking promises left and right, (Y/N). That is not okay. It’s not going to be tolerated.”

   You knew he was right. Turning off the capabilities of your phone was a stupid, childish thing to do. _I deserve the punishment._  His jacket was unzipped so you pushed your hands inside, forcing it off his shoulders and down his arms. With his jacket off, you let your hands run over the soft fabric of the gray t-shirt he was wearing.  

   He let you, a small smile on his face the whole time. The moment you leaned in to kiss him though, he spun you around, pulled you hard against him, one hand at your throat. “You’re so fucking cute, little girl. Did you think you could kiss me and make it all better?” he whispered at your ear. “Or were you going to try to fuck your way out of punishment?”

   That had not been the intent at all. You shook your head no. You had agreed with him and only wanted to make things better.

   “Time to get to it. You need to know that you are mine. Jensen isn’t here. So you are solely and completely mine to punish as I see fit. Everything you do will be because I tell you to. You no longer have any rights. None.” He let go and pushed you forward. “Strip.’’

   Without hesitation, you pulled the silver dress up and over your head, dropping it to the floor by your feet. After undoing the clasps of the white strapless bra you had on, it joined the dress next to you. With Misha watching from behind, you enjoyed pulling down the white panties, bending at the waist to show off for him. Once you stood back up, you stepped out of your shoes. Completely naked.

   “Stay there. Don’t move.” Misha stepped over to his bag, unzipped it, and looked for the three things he wanted. He took two items and put one in each pocket. The other he kept in hand as he moved back behind you.

   His hands came down in front of you holding a black strap. Your hand instinctively went up to feel it as he placed it around your neck. It was a leather necklace with a metal ring hanging from it. _Not a necklace,_ you realized. _A collar._

   Misha stepped around you to see how it looked, how you looked, completely naked except for the collar. “That’s much better.” He hooked a finger through the ring under your chin and pulled.

   You gave into the pressure, stepping forward.

   “Yes, I like this a lot,” he grinned wickedly, as he let his hand trail down your bare arm. “Do you trust me?”

   You were torn on how to respond. _I’m not supposed to speak. What do I do? How do I answer?_ The slight panic must have shown in your eyes.

   “When I ask you a question, answer it.”

   “Completely, Sir.” It was the truth. He may be threatening you with a harsh punishment, but you fully believed he would not do anything to seriously hurt you.

   “Perfect. Face the couch.” After doing as you were told, Misha grabbed both your wrists, pulling them behind you. From his pocket, he pulled a length of rope and began wrapping your wrists.

   Instinct was telling you to run. Your libido was telling you to stay and see where this goes. You tried to calm your quickened heart while you stood patiently. It wasn’t a long piece of rope, but it did the trick. The way he tied it you couldn’t move your wrists at all.

   He wasn’t done though. From the other pocket he pulled a blindfold, placing it carefully over your eyes. “You look so nice trussed up like that,” he said as he circled around you. Stepping next to you, he breathed into your ear, “Such a pretty little slut you are.” He pinched a nipple, letting it go just as quickly as he had grabbed it.

   It was still enough to cause a sharp inhale on your part. You could hear him walk away and get back into his bag. When he came back, you felt the touch of soft leather on your ass. It only touched. As he moved around you, a different spot was tapped, the back of your leg, your shoulder, a breast, your shin, your face. Something about the leather seemed familiar to you.

   Misha again grabbed the ring on your collar, pulling you forward until your legs touched the couch. “Bend over.”

   You obeyed, laying over the arm of the couch. The piece of leather started at your neck and he slid it down your spine, only lifting when it reached the crack of your ass. You smiled as it caused goosebumps to rise over your body. The smile was short-lived.

   He brought the object down on one ass cheek with a stinging smack.

   As you yelped over the sudden pain, you realized what he had been using on you. It was a riding crop.

   “That was just a warm up.” He smacked the crop down on your other cheek, again getting a cry from you. “Get used to it. This is your life if you’re going to keep being a naughty,” ( _smack)_ , “fucking,” ( _smack),_ “girl.” _SMACK!_

   The leather of the crop was much different than being spanked. It was a sharper, more focused pain that left a red mark wherever it hit. You felt like you were holding up pretty well. He was far from done though.

   The smack of the whip continued, increasing in intensity. You bit your lip to try to keep from making too much noise. The crop went from leaving red marks to leaving welts and you couldn’t keep yourself from gasping Misha’s name.

   “Wow! You cannot keep your mouth shut, huh?” He pulled you off the arm of the couch and straight to the floor on your knees.

   You whimpered as your ass touched the back of your legs, the injured skin seeming to burn all over again. The sound of a zipper was heard, followed by the rustling of clothes. Then Misha’s hand wrapped in the hair at the back of your head, roughly guiding you forward, the silky hardness of his cock hitting you in the face. You opened your mouth wide to take it in.

   “Can’t keep your mouth shut, then I’ll fill it.” He started pumping hard into your mouth.

   There was no slow build up, no taking in just the head and swirling your tongue around it like you normally do. You tried to close your lips around him, but at the pace it wasn’t working.

   “Open your mouth. Wide.”

   With your mouth hanging open, Misha was free to thrust his thick member in and down your throat. It was making breathing difficult and causing you to gag, which you hated. You knew this was not being done for your pleasure though. This was a punishment.

   “Yes! Gag on it, dirty little girl.” He pulled your head completely off him. “Are you sorry for what you did?”

   “Yes, Sir. So sorry,” you answered, as you gasped for breath, saliva running down your chin.

   “Are you ever going to do it again?”

   “No, Sir.”

   “See. I just don’t believe you.” He jerked your head back onto his cock and continued fucking your face. “Fuck! You have such a good little mouth.” He was well-versed in what he was doing and made sure to pull out before you got to the point of not being able to breathe at all. He let your head fall forward long enough to spit out all the saliva and precum that had been pooling in your mouth. Then he pulled your head back until you were facing directly up at him.

   He bent down and ran his tongue along the inside of your mouth. When you didn’t react, still trying to catch your breath, you got a light tap to the face. “Tongue. Now.”

   You immediately stuck your tongue out and he began to suck on it, sliding his own tongue along yours. It was the moment your body betrayed you as you felt that familiar wetness between your legs.

   Letting go of your tongue, Misha reached down and pinched both of your nipples. You didn’t even have enough breath to make a noise. But then he pinched and pulled. The pleasure and pain of it did manage to rip a sound from you, a strangled cry.

   Misha laughed as he alternated between smacking your breasts and pulling on your nipples. “How’s that feel, little girl? Do you like it? Is it turning you on?”

   “Yes, Sir,” you managed to whine.

   He completely stopped what he was doing. “Really?” He sounded genuinely surprised. “Stand up.” He gripped your elbow and helped you to your unsteady feet.

   You didn’t have to stay up long though as he immediately laid you back over the arm of the couch. You cringed, afraid the pain from before was going to recommence.

   Misha spread your legs apart and ran a finger through your slit, enjoying the slick feeling he found. “Oh my god,” he groaned. He leaned over the top of you and you could feel his cock and the denim of his open jeans on your backside. “What a little freak you are, (Y/N)! You like it rough!” Standing back up, he firmly spanked your ass causing you to jerk due to the tenderness.

   It was when you jerked that Misha noticed the welts that he had put on you. His hand lightly traced over your ass and he frowned. He had not meant to hit you so hard that welts came up. This was not the time to address it though. “Come on.” He gripped your elbow to help you up, then looped his finger through the collar ring. After stopping to pick up his bag, he pulled you along to your bedroom. The lights were off, but the moonlight was shining through the huge floor to ceiling windows on the side where the terrace was. It lit the room in a pale silver glow. “I’m going to untie you. When I do, I want you to rub your wrists and stretch your arms.”

   With the ropes off you noticed how stiff your shoulders had gotten from being in that position. While you stretched and rolled your shoulders, you listened as Misha moved about the room, wondering what he was doing. It was tempting to slip the blindfold up and peek, but the marks on your ass were there to remind you that it would be a bad idea.

   “These fucking hotel beds are not made for this,” Misha grumbled. After finishing what he was working on, he led you to the side of the bed. “Lay on your back,” he instructed.

   Once on your back, he pulled your hands up above your head and tied them again. This time they were attached to the grate-style headboard. A quick pull proved there was no budging the rope. He moved down your body and spread your legs wide. A restraint went around one ankle, tied and tightened. Then the other. There was a bit more give with the leg restraints, but not enough to be able to close your legs.

   The bed dipped down at the end as Misha climbed on and up your body, settling his now naked form between your open legs. He lowered his face to yours and began a deep kiss.

   The kiss was setting you on fire. He was really taking his time now, tangling your tongues together, one hand on one of the arms above your head, the other drifting lazily up and down your side. The kiss completely made up for everything you had just experienced.

   Leaving your lips, he shifted down your body, sucking on the sensitive skin below the collar. He’d set an incredibly languid pace and was making sure to cover every inch. He was moving so slowly, deliberately, you thought his mouth would never make its way to your breasts. Once he did, he placed kisses all over the soft skin around the nipples.

   With your sight taken from you and your hands and feet tied, there was nothing you could do, but focus on the wonderful feelings Misha was creating. Never had your body been worshiped so completely and he was only just getting started. You felt his tongue start circling around the peak of your right breast and involuntarily held your breath, waiting for that moment you wanted so badly. As he finally took the tight bud into his mouth, suckling softly, you could no longer remain calm. You moaned loudly and tried to raise your hips against him. The restraints kept you from being able to get leverage to do so though. You strained against the rope around your wrists.

   Nothing you did made him stop his delicious torture of your body. Moving to your other breast, the same routine was repeated, leaving you whining, biting your lip to keep from speaking, to keep from begging him to fuck you.

   It was not getting any better from that point. He continued down over your stomach, licking over your sides, making you wiggle because it tickled. Not a single bit of skin he could reach was being missed.

   Your entire body was tingling and your pussy was so wet, you could feel it dripping down your ass crack. You knew there had to be a wet spot under you at this point. While biting your lip was keeping you from talking, nothing could stop the wanton moans that he was causing, getting louder and more needy by the second.

   Over your hips, he added nibbling to the kisses and sucking. Getting to the area directly above your pussy, you felt him smile against you. “You’re going to hate this.”

   As he started kissing the area above your dripping slit, you wondered what he meant. He was right where you wanted him to be and working on that area you were desperate for him to kiss. He moved his mouth down the sides of your pussy and you realized then what he had meant. Every bit around your slit was sucked and laved, but he was careful to not provide any stimulation to the clit and did not slip his tongue inside. When he moved to your thigh, you couldn’t stop the frustrated whine, finally giving into your need to beg. “Misha! Misha, please!”

   “No,” was all he said as he brought his ministrations further down your right leg to your knee. Then he went back up to your left thigh, starting the process all over on that side. He was able to bend your leg enough to tickle the spot behind your knee with his tongue before moving on down your shin, your calf, to your ankle. Back to the other leg to give it the same treatment. None of your body was being neglected, save the one area you wanted him in.

   Past your bound ankles, down the front of your foot. Each toe getting individual attention. Misha chuckled as his kisses tickled the bottom of your feet. You could pull, but there was no getting away.

   Once he had finished with the other foot, he sat back on his heels to admire what he had accomplished. You lay bound and blindfolded, bite marks on your lip, writhing as much as you could, trying to find some relief for the need he stoked to a roaring blaze. “Don’t you look delicious! Good enough to eat.”

   You couldn’t see his naughty smile as he lowered his head to that sweet spot at the apex of your legs. You could only feel his breath against your hot skin.

   “So wet, little girl. Such a mess you've made. You must really be wanting this.” 

   You didn’t bother to respond, only waiting with forced patience for that first bit of satisfaction. Finally, he slipped his tongue between your folds, licking up the juice you were leaking all over yourself and the bed. You groaned and again fought your restraints. You wanted nothing more than to pull his face hard against you, force him to lick your clit which he was still avoiding.

   “I fucking love how you taste!” he spoke against you, as he inserted two fingers into your very ready hole. At last, he rasped his tongue against your incredibly sensitive clit and sucked it in.

   It was probably a good thing you were restrained or you would have come off the bed, the pleasure shock was so strong. It was not going to take you long to cum at all. “Yes! Misha! Oh, god! Fuck! Make me cum!” You were so close.

   Misha sat up. “I’ll be back.” You felt him get off the bed.

   You were left on the edge of the orgasm, not capable of doing anything to reach it. “What? Misha! Please come back! Please.” There was no response. You strained to hear anything, but there was no sound. You lay there and shivered, tears being absorbed by the blindfold. Your body was so primed for release that it physically hurt to have it denied. It was a pain that spread across your whole body.  _Where did he go? Where is he?_ “Misha!” you screamed. Still nothing.

   There was no concept of time for you as you lay there. It could have been a few minutes or it could have been half an hour. The tears had stopped, but so had your thoughts. There was nothing. You felt blank and numb. That was just on the inside though. Your body was still buzzing lightly from the hypersensitivity Misha created.

   “Hey, little girl.”

   You heard him speak, but could muster no reaction.

   “(Y/N)?” Concern colored his voice.

   “Sir,” you whispered meekly.

   His sigh of relief was audible. Once again, he climbed back up the bed, up you. He didn’t rest himself on you though, careful of your raw nerves. He kissed your cheek. As before, he went fully down your body, but he went much quicker than last time, placing fewer kisses. With all he had done before, it wasn’t going to take as much to get your body to react the way he needed it to.

   And it did react. You couldn’t have fought it if you wanted to. He was too skilled at what he was doing. His previous tour of your body told him everything he needed to know about what spots were the best for building your pleasure.

   After nipping at each of your toes, he wasted no time at getting back to eating your pussy. Fingers slamming back into you as his tongue slid up the middle all the way up to your clit which he began furiously flicking.

   “Oh! Oh, god!”

   “Tell me what you want, brat. Do you want to cum?” He flicked a few more times before sucking your clit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

   Thankfully, his question was not one you needed to think about. As quickly as your wits were returning, they were being ripped away by the orgasmic pressure building in your core. “Yes! Yes, I want to cum. Please, Sir.” He sucked harder and you felt like you were going to lose your mind. “Yes! That! Ungh!” You didn’t even realize how hard you were pulling your hands against the rope, so badly needing to touch him.

   “I’m gonna make you cum.”

    It was like music to your ears and your body was already singing. Sitting at the edge ready to fall into that relief, as his tongue worked its magic. “Thank you, Sir! I’m so close!” You could feel it and tried again to lift your pussy to Misha’s face, needing that just little more friction.

   “But not yet. You don’t deserve it.” He placed a single kiss on your wet lips and again left the bed.

   You heard him pad out of the room and you fell apart completely. You didn’t bother yelling for him, asking him not to leave, begging him to come back. Sobs just wracked your body as the sensitivity turned again to pain, hitting you hard.

 

   In the living room, Misha stood at the back of the couch, gripping the cushions tightly, fighting his instincts. He wanted nothing more than to go back and slide into you and give you the release you needed. _I need to see this through. She can’t do this to us again._ Tears welled in his eyes as he listened to you, knowing the pain he was causing you.

   A loud buzzing sound rang out and he saw a light coming from by the door. Walking over he saw the LCD screen that had turned on when the doorbell was pushed. On the other side was Maverick Bellin.

   “Fuck!” He went back to the room where you were still crying, unphased by the fact that doorbell had rang. He grabbed up his jeans and slid them on. Carefully, he closed the bedroom door as the buzzer sounded again. _You’d think they could have found a less annoying sound_ , he thought.

   Maverick was more than a little surprised to see the shirtless man who answered the door instead of the adorable girl who had abandoned him. “Mister Collins?”

   “Mister Bellin. What can I do for you?” Misha’s tone was ice.

   He had spent time going over exactly what he planned to say when he saw his runaway. This was completely unexpected and he scrambled to answer. “It’s...I was at the fundraiser. (Y/N) was with me, but then I couldn’t find her and her phone was going straight to voicemail.”

   “Yeah. Don’t you hate that? I expect that won’t be happening anymore after tonight.”

   Not sure what Misha meant, he went on. “I’m looking for her. I’d like to talk to her. Is she here?”

   “She is, but she’s a bit tied up at the moment. Can I give her a message?”

   Annoyed that he was not going to get what he wanted, he shook his head. Then, “No. Just tell her I stopped by.”

   “You got it.” Misha shut the door in his face. “Bastard.” He slowly walked into the living area, thinking about what Maverick had said. ‘ _I_ _couldn’t find her.’ She ran off and left him._ Misha had to smile. “Perfectly naughty little girl.”

 

   You knew the doorbell rang. You knew Misha had come in the room and put on clothes. It didn’t matter who was there. Nothing about this night was ever going to change. It was going to be an endless hell and you were done. Punishment was tolerable, even enjoyable at times. Misha had teased you before, made you beg. There was a big difference between that teasing and the torture he was putting you through now.

   Everything hurt. There was not a spot on you that didn’t. It felt like millions of tiny needles were endlessly stabbing you. If you're entire body could be tattooed at once, that would be the feeling. The luxurious sheets you were laying on were like sandpaper against your skin. Misha had said he would make you cum. You didn’t want it anymore, didn’t want to be touched at all. It hurt too much. You hoped and prayed he would just leave you be. Neither worked.

   Misha opened the door and leaned on the door frame, taking in the picture. “So beautiful,” he murmured. When his eyes landed on your bound wrists, his heart dropped. A few little trails of blood were coming down from where the ropes met your skin. “What the hell, (Y/N)?” He rushed over to your side and started untying the rope from the headboard.

   When you felt his weight on the bed, you immediately started crying again, the movement causing the pain to intensify. When he grabbed your arm, you couldn’t take it. “No! No, no, no! Let me go!” You realized you were free and tried to sit up and get away.

   “(Y/N), stop! You’re hurt! Let me help you.”

   You fought. There was no thinking. You just wanted it to stop. As soon as your wrists were free, you were pushing, hitting, doing everything in your power to not have to go through the torture again. “Let me go!”

   Misha was stronger than you and unlike you, he was not strung out on pain. He managed to get his arms around you and pull you against him, trapping you there. “Shhh. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

   You were still trying to push away, but finally gave in, sobbing against him. “Red,” you managed to get out.

   “It’s already over. You’re safe. I have you.” He kissed the top of your head and held you tight. Realizing you still had the blindfold on, he took one hand off you long enough to pull it off your head, revealing your mascara smeared eyes.

   He kept you in his arms, until well after the crying had stopped. He felt horrible and had spent the entire time back and forth between loathing himself and hoping you would be okay. _I should have seen it. I should have seen the cuts. I should have seen her breaking._ That had not been his intent. Punishment, yes, but not this. _Please be okay. Please be okay. I am so sorry._ He squeezed you a little tighter during those thoughts.

   He knew he had to do something about the rope burns and cuts on your wrists though. “I need to clean these wounds, (Y/N). Will you let me do that?”

   You nodded against his chest.

   Reluctantly, he let go of you. He took off the restraints at your feet. There were only slight indentations in the skin where they had been. _I should have used the cuffs like these._ Despite there being no obvious signs of trauma, he rubbed the skin where the restraints had been and rotated your ankle to make sure there was no injury. Once he was convinced your legs were fine, he looked back like he was going to speak, but frowned instead. He reached up behind your neck and undid the collar, tossing it behind him on the floor. “I’m going to run a bath. Okay?” When you nodded, he left and started water running into the large tub.

   As you sat on the bed, waiting for him to return, you noticed you felt...weird. Not numb like before and not necessarily good or bad. Just different and calm. You thought about what Misha said before you even came into the suite. _That when he was done with me, I’d swear he didn’t love me._ Seeing him through the open door of the bathroom, getting the water ready, laying out towels, there was no doubt.

   You stepped off the bed and walked over to the bathroom doorway.

   Misha was just standing back up from checking the water temperature when he saw you. “Hey. I was going to come get you.”

   Paying no attention to his words, you walked straight up to him, wrapped your arms around his neck and stood on your tiptoes to kiss him. Your lips met his in an open, inviting manner, but he was hesitant, giving you a simple kiss and keeping his hands on the towel he was holding. It was understandable. It was at most a half hour prior that you had been screaming at him to let you go.

   You took his head in your hands. “I love you, Misha.”

   His arms closed around you. “Oh, thank god!” He dropped to his knees in front of you, arms still around your waist, face pressed to your belly. “I love you, too. I am so sorry. You trusted me and I didn’t protect you.”

   You could feel his hot tears on your skin, rolling down your stomach as you wrapped your arms around his head, holding him close. It was a complete role reversal as you stroked a hand through his hair and repeated his words back to him. “It’s okay. You’re safe. I have you.” He squeezed you tighter, making you smile. Glancing at the tub, you saw it was getting quite full. You reached over him to turn off the water and then tapped his shoulder. “Come on, babe. I want you with me.”

   You stepped into the especially hot water. As you lowered yourself in, the water stung, especially over your welted rear, but within moments it turned relaxing. The water seemed to pull out the tenseness and strain that was left in your muscles.

   Misha had taken his jeans back off and joined you in the tub. Much to your disappointment he sat down in front of you. He took one of the rags he had laid out, dipped it in the water, and then rang it out. After folding the rag in thirds, he lifted one of your hands from the edge of the tub. Before he placed the rag over the rope burn, he looked up at you. “This may hurt a little bit.”

   You frowned as you cocked your head, a brow raised. ‘Really?’ was clearly written in your expression. You survived a sexual hell. Wound cleaning would never come close.

   "Right. Sorry," he said sheepishly. After thoroughly cleaning your wrists, he made you turn around and you contentedly leaned back against him.

   “Misha, I like being punished and you were right. I get turned on when things get a little rough,” you took a shaky breath, “but I don’t ever want to do that again.”

   “I would never let you. It’s okay to have limits, (Y/N).”

   You sighed. “I just don’t know what all mine are yet.”

   He lifted a hand to his lips, placing a kiss to the knuckles. “There are better ways to find out. Nothing like this will ever happen to you again, little girl. I swear it.”

   Comforted by his words, you relaxed and let yourself just enjoy being with him.


	22. Some Kind of Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a taste of normality before having to head home.

   Sunlight had slowly inched across the room until it finally fell upon your sleeping face. The illumination upset your cozy state of slumber.

   Blinking groggily, you realized why the other room was so much better. _Naturally, if you can see the sunset so well on that end, you’d get the sunrise on this end._ You hadn’t wanted to be back in the that bed though so you and Misha had come to this room to sleep...amongst other things. You rolled over to see him still contently sleeping, stubble dotting his face. You smiled as you recalled how the night had ended.

   Instead of drying yourselves, you had dried each other. The soft towel and gentle touch warming you up before foregoing the towels all together. What started as sweet kisses, turned hungry and passionate. Misha had picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and carried you to the bed.

   There had been no begging, no talking at all. You had both given to the other as completely and fully as you could. There were no words to describe the feelings that had coursed through you. You couldn’t recall a time in your life when you had ever felt so loved.

   “What are you smiling about?” Misha had opened his eyes to find a very captivating you next to him.

   “I’m just happy,” you sighed as you snuggled up to his side.

   “Me, too.” He kissed your forehead. “It’s nice waking up to your smile. Jensen never looks quite that pretty in the morning,” he kidded.

   You laughed and gave him a playful tap on the chest. “Liar! I’ve seen you both in the morning and you look like posed models, rather than actual sleeping people.”

   He laughed at your analogy. “It’s true. We never actually sleep. We just pose and people come in at night and take pictures. It’s kind of creepy actually.” He looked over at the clock on the bedside that read two past six. “You know what we need to do, right?” Seeing you suggestively lift an eyebrow, he tsked. “No, not that.”

   You pulled the covers off yourself, showing your naked form.

   His eyes roamed over you before he amended his words. “Well, maybe that, but first,” he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone, “we need to call Jensen.” Misha situated the pillows behind him so he could sit up a bit and you laid your head on his chest while he dialed.

   “Are you sure he can answer?” you asked.

   “Ehh, at worst, he might be asleep. They should have finished up a few hours ago though.”

   The video chat started ringing and you could see the faces of yourself and Misha. When it connected, the video shot of you minimized to the corner and you got to see a very sleepy Jensen laying in his bed.

   “Hey,” he yawned.

   “Hey, handsome. You alright?” Misha asked him.

   “Yeah, just tired.” His eyes focused on you. “Hey, baby.”

   “Hey,” you responded quietly, not sure if he was still upset with you.

   He seemed to know exactly what you were thinking. “I didn’t mean it. I do trust you. I just hate not being able to take care of you when you’re in shitty situations. Having to deal with Maverick is definitely a shitty situation.”

   “That’s for sure,” you agreed. “I’m sorry for not taking the calls or texts you sent. It was a stupid thing to do.”

   To Misha, Jensen asked, “Is she sorry?”

   “Incredibly sorry. I’ll tell you more about that when I get back though. It’s a safe bet that we won’t ever have that issue again. Will we?”

   “Never,” you promised.

   “Good. I counted on Misha to handle it so it’s done. In the past.” Jensen saw your smile, loving how it lit up your face and it made him smile, too. He watched as you raised a hand up to Misha’s ear, starting to whisper. “Whoa! What the fuck is that? Misha, what the fuck is that? What happened to her wrist?”

   There was still a visible red line around each of your wrists. They didn’t really hurt unless pressure was applied so you hadn’t thought anything about it. “It’s fine,” you tried to explain, but Jensen wasn’t having it.

   “The hell it is!”

   “It was my fault.”

   “No. That was definitely my fault,” Misha jumped in. “It was an accident and I already feel horrible about it, Jen.”

   “You should! You don’t hurt her, Mish! You take care of her. She is our responsibility. What the hell happened? Are you okay?” Jensen asked you.

   “I’m fine. It doesn’t really hurt. I pulled too hard. That’s all.”

   He just shook his head. “No. You shouldn’t have gotten your wrists fucked up like that. I’m sorry. I should have been there.”

   Misha just looked away from the screen. The implication that he was unable to care for you hurt. Jensen was just making him feel worse about the whole situation, when he’d already drug himself over the coals for it.

   You brought your hand to his cheek and turned his face back to you. “Don’t let it get to you. In this situation, what I say is the only thing that matters. I am fine. I am happy. You should not be feeling bad.” You heard Jensen snort at your words, but ignored it to kiss the now comforted Misha. “Now, before I was interrupted, I asked you something.”

   “Which I will always say yes to,” he smiled.

   You slid out of view of the screen.

   Jensen’s look showed he was still unhappy with the situation so Misha decided to change the subject. “She really is a good girl, babe, and she is really sorry. She left Maverick at the party last night. He had no idea where she was and, like us, couldn’t get a hold of her. He came here looking for her.”

   “He did?” Your voice coming from behind the screen, where you were getting situated.

   “Do you remember the door buzzer noise?”

   “Oh! That’s right. I knew it rang, but I didn’t think much beyond that.”

   “Well, that’s who it was. He seemed as annoyed as Jensen and I were about not being able to reach you. Though I guess he was more annoyed by the fact that I had you with me and wasn’t letting him near you.” He laughed. “You should have seen it, Jensen. It was so…aaah.” His expression quickly changed, looking almost pained.

   “What’s wrong?” Despite still being grumpy over the red wrists, his expression changed instantly when he thought something happened to Misha. “Are you okay?

   Misha gave a little laugh “Yeah, fine. Your girl is trying to kill me though.” He tilted the phone so the other man could see you, naked and settled between his legs that were still covered with the white sheet, though it only came up to below his hips. You were busy giving Misha’s member the treatment you had wanted to do the night before when he decided to use his cock to shut you up.

   When he tilted the phone back, Jensen sighed. “I miss her.”

   “I know. I wish you could have...oh, god,...gone with me.” He reached his free hand down and wrapped it in the ends of your hair, not to pull or direct, just to have a hand on you. “She gets better and better at deep-throating every time.”

   “I hate you both right now,” Jensen joked. “When are you gonna be back?”

   “Plane leaves at three.” His pupils had gone completely lust blown, looking back and forth between the two of you. “Lands in Bellingham at 5:40. Gonna spend some time with Vicki and the kids. Should be back around midnight.”

   “Alright. I’ll see you then. (Y/N)...”

   Misha turned the phone so you and Jensen could see each other.

   “I want to be able to contact you at anytime.”

   “I promise you, you will always be able to,” you said, before taking Misha back in your mouth, making him groan.

   “Damn! And when I see you again, I want some of that.”

   “Whatever you want, Sir.”

   “Good. Okay. Love you, guys. See you soon.” The call ended.

   Hearing his words, you stopped what you were doing and looked up at Misha, the question on your face. “I can’t answer that for you. Have that conversation when you see him next time.” He took in a breath. “Are you wanting me to beg? Because the fact that you stopped is making me consider it.”

   You smiled. “Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

   “(Y/N), please suck me. Make me cum in your mouth.” He said please, but even his begging was a command.

   “With pleasure, Sir.”

 

   Your flight unfortunately was heading back before Misha’s. You had to leave at one. Thanks to the magic of time zones, you would be arriving eight hours after you left with only a five hour flight in between. Even though, the morning had been going really well.

   Both of you cooked breakfast then watched Saturday morning cartoons, making fun of the way they had changed over the years. It was a weirdly normal and serene feeling. It was the kind of thing that you made you feel incredibly lucky...and nervous. The wheel of happiness spun down just as much as it spun up. For now though, you were satisfied to just enjoy the moments.

   You sat on one end of the couch with Misha’s head in your lap, blissfully running your hands through his hair. He seemed so relaxed by what you were doing that you had just started to wonder if he had fallen back asleep when he spoke again.

   “Do you think you love Jensen?” he asked.

   The question surprised you, especially considering it was something he had said you should speak to Jensen about. The words had almost came out of your mouth before, but whether it was because it was just natural to say or because you truly felt it was something you had previously decided not to dwell on. You considered for a moment, comparing your feelings. Romantic emotions were still a bit new for you. You were sure about your answer though. “Yes. I almost told him once, but I wasn’t sure. I’m sure now.”

   “Good. I love him, too. We’ve had days just like this. Because of our schedules they’re few and far between, but they’re nice. I’d like for you two to have something like this. I’d really like all three of us to have something like this.”

   “Maybe we can when I come to Austin,” you suggested.

   He chuckled as he sat up. “I know Danneel probably made it sound magical, but think about the fact that there’s going to be eight kids there and the oldest is six.”

   You did think about it and it got your heart racing. “Oh my god! I’m going to have to interact with them, aren’t I?” Having spent all your time working, dealing with children was not a strong suit.

   “Oh, yes! They’ll love you because you’re new. They’ll want to tell you everything they know about everything.” He was enjoying seeing your worried expression. “You’re so cute when you worry over silly things.”

   “It’s not silly!” you disagreed. “That’s a lot of kids and I don’t know how to talk to them. I have a dog. Can I just throw a ball for them to chase?”

   “Yeah, actually. They’d probably love that game. Kids are easier than you’re imagining and if it helps, three of them are babies, so you really only have five to contend with.”

   You gave him a playful shove, “Oh! Only five!” But it made you wonder, “Will we actually get time together?”

   “Of course. Jared and Gen won't be there the whole time so three go with them. That leaves five with us and two of those are the twins. Kids aren’t awake twenty four hours. Sometimes they nap. All of them sleep at night...mostly. We’ll probably get some sitters and go out one night, too.” He rubbed your back to comfort you. “You know Jensen and I are always going to protect you, even if it’s from tiny humans who just want to love you.”

   “Aww! Don’t make me feel guilty!” You dropped your head to your hands. “Now, I feel like a villain.”

   “Being a villain can be fun.” He kissed your cheek and stood from the couch, offering his hand. “Come on. You need to get dressed and we need to make sure we have everything before we go.”

   You let yourself be pulled up and followed him into the bedroom you left. When you opened your bag, you noted how the outfit you had chosen to bring with you matched Misha’s eyes. An ice blue tank top and a skirt with dark blue flowers that faded to white.  Luckily, a white headband you had brought was thick enough to cover up the rope mark on your right wrist which was worse than the left.

   As you dressed, you watched Misha take the restraints and rope off the bed. You knew he was watching you for a reaction the whole time, but you had none. It was like the things that had happened to you, didn’t actually happen to you. It was like another version of you, one that didn’t exist anymore. You could recall the feelings and the pain, but it was muted, as if you were trying to see through a fog.

   He finished putting the ties in the bag, zipped it up, and put on his shoulder to take and set by the front door. When he turned around, he happened to see the collar laying on the floor. Picking it up by the ring, he said, “Maybe I should just toss this.”

   Stepping in front of him, you grabbed it out of his hand. “No. This,” you looked up at him through hooded eyes, “I actually liked. Everything that happened before here,” you gestured towards the bed, “I liked and wouldn’t mind again.” His bag was hanging off his shoulder so you unzipped it and slipped the collar inside.

   Misha had a half smile, though he looked skeptical. “Really? You liked the collar? Don’t tease me because I could definitely go for that. Take you from being my little girl to my kitten. What do you think about that?”

   You gave a mischievous smile as you said, “I am whatever you want,” and bounced off to the bathroom to grab your stuff.

  

   The ride to the airport was mostly easy. The two of you left together, taking an Uber. The driver was ecstatic to meet Misha as she was a fan of a the show. It was really cute to watch him interact. He was such a smart ass, but the girl just totally ate it up.

   You took the opportunity of him chatting to do the mobile check-in for your flight, but it kept coming up as an error. You frowned at your phone.

   “What’s wrong?” he asked.

   “I’m trying to check in for the flight, but it keeps sending me to an error page.”

   “I wouldn’t worry about it,” the driver said. “Those sites have issues all the time.”

   Misha nodded and laid a comforting hand on your bare knee. “Yeah, we’ll stop at the check-in desk and it’ll be fine. If not, you can just come with me,” he joked.

   You laughed. “That would be fun to explain to Mark.”

   “Hey, he’s the reason I knew where to find you so he kind of owes you.”

   You took a moment to think about what he had just said. “Wait. You talked to Mark? I never said where I was staying, but I didn’t even think about that! I was just happy you were here.”

   He laughed. “Well, I didn’t. Jensen did. He sent me the info and I got it when I landed.”

   When the beaming _Supernatural_ fan dropped you off, he made sure to tip her well. Seeing your big grin, he innocently asked, “What?”

   You just shook your head. “You’re fun and really good to them. It’s easy to understand why your fans adore you.”

   “Did you not think there was reason before this?” he asked in mock indignation. “Wow! And here I thought we had something special.” He threw an arm over your shoulder before remembering you were in a public place. The arm dropped to your back as he guided you towards check-in.

   At the check-in desk, the woman looked over your printed boarding pass and compared it to what was in the system. “No. I’m sorry, mam,” she said. “But this ticket was cancelled.”

   “What? What do you mean cancelled? By who? Shouldn’t I be the only one who can cancel my own flight?” you asked, trying not to freak out over being stranded in Los Angeles. _How is this even happening right now?_

   “I don’t know who. It was cancelled by someone online. Have you shared the details of your flight with anyone? There is specific information needed to do a cancellation, anything from knowing the confirmation number to knowing the number of the credit card used in the booking.”

   “Who knew this stuff?” Misha asked you as you threw your head back in frustration. “Wouldn’t it just be you and Mark?”

   “No. Mark didn’t actually make the reservations. He just acted like he did to make convincing me to come out here easier. Maverick is the one who paid for everything, including my tickets. I guess he wasn’t happy about how the night went.” Turning back to the check-in agent you asked, “Is there anyway this can be un-cancelled?”

   “Unfortunately, this flight has a wait-list so the first person on it was given your seat. We have another flight that leaves at ten PM that has a few seats. Tickets start at two hundred eighty-nine dollars. Would you like one of those?”

   You sighed in defeat as you pulled out your wallet. “Well, I guess so. Not planning on permanently relocating here.”

   “Wait,” Misha said, not looking up from his phone. When he finally did look up, it was with a smile. “You actually can come with me. I can get you a ticket on the flight. Look.” He held the phone up so you could see.

   “Yeah, that is a better deal. Except that I don’t live there either so I would have to leave from Vancouver or Bellingham or wherever we would end up.”

   “Still a better deal. We get one more day. You’d get to see Jensen tonight. Before that, you’d get to meet Vicki and the kids. The kids can get their overwhelming of you done now so that you have less to deal with in Austin.” He gave you a questioning look.

   His last line was what sold you. “Fuck it. This is half Mark’s fault anyway. Let’s do it.”

   “You’re coming with me?” He looked like someone had just shown him proof of the existence of Santa Claus.

   “I’m going with you.” His smile was contagious.

   “Yes!” He grabbed your hand and he drug you through the throngs of people over to the desk for the airline his flight was on.

 

   Three hours later, you were both on the plane to Bellingham. Misha had not stopped smiling. After he bought your ticket it was like something had significantly changed for him. Before, he didn’t even allow himself to have his arm over your shoulders. After getting the ticket and going through security, he was like a different person.

   As you walked around to kill time, he was always touching you. Arm around your shoulders or even around your waist, holding your hand, hugging you. It was so noticeable a difference that at one point you actually looked up at him to see if he realized what he was doing. His expression very clearly said, ‘I know,’ so you just shrugged and enjoyed the feeling of him always being there.

   Even now on the plane, your hand was in his, resting on his lap. “I’m amazed over how happy you are,” you said as the plane rose into the air.

   “Why wouldn’t I be? I didn’t have to see you get on a plane and fly away from me, wondering if it would be weeks before I see you again. You’re here with me. It’s the same thing as when Vicki gets to come somewhere with me or when Danneel gets to go with Jensen. It’s a much better feeling than missing you.”

   The words were nice to hear. “Has it been awhile since you’ve been home? Are you excited?”

   “Maybe a week and a half. I get to be at home more often than Jared and Jensen since we actually live within driving distance of Vancouver and I don’t do as many episodes. I’m definitely excited though because you finally get to meet Vicki. She’s excited to meet you.”

   You grinned, shyly looking down at your feet, nervous butterflies flitting in your stomach. “What is she like?”

   “Different than Danneel. She’s a lot more open about most things in general, but...more subdued about it, I guess. I can’t imagine her turning a first phone conversation into a textual experience, but in person, she’s pretty straightforward and will probably be kind of flirty.” He slowly ran his thumb back and forth over your hand as he looked over at you. “Are you excited?”

   Looking back up to meet his gaze, you nodded. “Nervous, but excited.”

   “I wish I could just tell you not to be nervous and you wouldn’t be, but I know that’s not how it works. You’ll be fine. Nothing is going to be expected of you. Not saying anything will or won’t happen, but you know you never have to do anything you don’t want to. Regardless, we have to be on the road at eleven. Depending on what time we get there, it will only be about four and half hours that we’ll be there. Think you can survive that?”

   Everything he said was like a balm to your nerves. _I can do this._ “Yeah, definitely.”

   In another surprising act, he leaned over and kissed you. Being on the plane, and in a row by yourselves, no one except the guy across the aisle from you could have seen it. You didn’t even have to worry about him though as he had a sleep mask on and was curled up on a pillow against the window.

   “Did the PDA fairy beat you with her wand when you went through security?” you giggled.

   “Yeah, didn’t she you? I can stop if you don’t like it,” he grinned.

   “I definitely like it. I just thought you guys wanted to keep it under wraps. I know there were pics being taken at the airport.”

   “Ehh. We wanted to make sure it was something that was serious. I won’t speak for Jensen, but I think it’s definitely something.” He kissed you again.

   “Definitely something,” you smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day! I know I promised this for Friday, but we ended celebrating Mother's Day then since my poor ma is working today.  
> My chapters have been getting longer and longer so this one I have split up into two chapters. I hope you enjoy both!


	23. Stealing Kisses From Your Misses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader arrives at Misha's house to meet his family. Hopefully, her nerves won't get the best of her.

   The ride in the rental car was accompanied by a lot of stories from Misha about different things you were driving by and things that had happened at one spot or another. It was mainly to try to keep your mind occupied, but it wasn’t totally working.

    _What if she doesn’t like me? What if the kids don’t like me? Will I have to pick them up? What if I drop one?_ _Maybe I should have paid attention when my friends were going on and on about their kids. Do I look okay?_ You pulled down the visor to look at yourself in the mirror, messed with your hair. Deciding there wasn’t really anything else you could do, you annoyedly flipped it back up.

   Misha was in the driver’s seat, watching you from the corner of his eye. “Are you okay?”

   “Yeah.” You rested your arm on the car door and started drumming your fingers. Deciding the tapping was annoying, you crossed your arms to hold your hands down, but then just ended up with your hands in your lap. “I love you.” While you absolutely meant it, you said it more out of a need to hear it back, to feel the comfort the words provided you.

   “I love you, too, and I’ve got you. You are going to be fine. Everyone is going to love you just as much as I do.” He rested a hand on your thigh, willing calmness to you.

   It helped, but only for a moment as that’s when he pulled up in front of the house.

   You stepped out of the car and shivered. The air was much cooler up here than what you were used to.

   Seeing the shiver, Misha chuckled and pulled you against his warm side. “Poor little warm weather girl. I’ll grab you a sweatshirt before we leave.” He kissed your temple as you both walked up the steps.

   “DADDY!”

   Two little bodies came flying through the screen door, crashing into Misha who had already stooped to grab them.

   “What? Who are you? Do I know you? Have we met before?” he joked.

   “Daddy!” his son chided. “We’re your kids!”

   “I have kids?” he laughed.

   They both nodded enthusiastically.

   The screen door opened again and out stepped a tall, thin, dark-haired woman in jeans and a tank top. You wanted to meet her eyes, but nerves were keeping your gaze glued to Misha joking around with the kids. When she took a step towards you, you did finally look up, an almost apologetic expression on your face.

   “Hi, I’m (Y/N),” you said, a timorous quake in your voice.

   She immediately wrapped an arm around your shoulder and led you to the door while she introduced herself. “I’m Vicki. It’s nice to finally get to meet you. I’ve heard a lot from Misha and some from Jensen and Danneel.” She ushered you into the house and into the living room. Misha followed behind with a kid over each shoulder.

   The kids were introduced to you. You were told the boy, West, was six so you knew he was the oldest of the eight kids you would meet. Their daughter, Maison, was four and a bit shyer than her brother who was already talking up a storm to you as you took a seat on a couch. He climbed up next to you.

   Misha stepped into the kitchen with Vicki and you felt a momentary sense of panic over him being out of your sight. Actually, it was more because you were out of his sight. You were left alone to try to entertain this child who you had just met.

   You tried to be engaging with West, saying the usual things you knew to say when kids started talking. “Wow! That’s cool!” “Really?” “That sounds fun!” “Oh, I see.” He was regaling you with the story of what he had built that day and the day before and what colors he used and how it was kinda like a car, but it didn’t have wheels. Whatever would have come after that you didn’t get to find out. Misha had come back and grabbed him up from the couch, giving him a raspberry on the belly that sent him into a giggle fit.

   He sat him on the ground and tapped him on the back. “Take your sister and get washed up for dinner. Okay?”

   “I’m already clean,” he complained.

   “I can see dirt on you from here. Go get cleaned up.”

   Sullenly, West stomped off to go get Maison and Misha took his place beside you, turning to face you and taking your hand between his.

   “I feel like I’m asking this a lot, but are you okay?”

   You drew a shaky breath. “Yes. This is fine. I’m fine. This is good. This is...I love your house. It’s very nice. The walls, the floor, the...yeah, it’s very nice.”

   “Thank you. Was West’s speed-talking contagious or are you feeling a little overwhelmed?”

    _An understatement._ You knew you would feel awkward meeting Misha’s and Jensen’s families, but it was feeling almost surreal at this point. “Maybe a little."

   "It's a lot, I know." 

   "Here it is." Vicki came into the room holding a small jar that she handed to Misha. "Let him put this on your wrists. It will really help the healing and the redness," she told you. She waited as you took the headband off your right wrist. Seeing the injury, she seemed quite surprised and lightly took your hand to turn it over and fully see. "Wow! Misha!" Her tone was slightly accusatory.

   "Yeah, I know. That one is bad." He was currently adding salve to the lighter line around your left wrist and Vicki returned to the kitchen. "Other hand. Tell me if it hurts." Very gingerly, he dabbed some of the product to your reddened skin and then carefully smoothed it in. "There. That should help. I'm taking this with us and we'll do it again in the morning.

   "Okay. Where can I wash up?” you asked.

   He pointed you to the bathroom

   Once inside, you felt some relief to have a door between you and everything on the outside and tried to take some deep breaths. _I’m alive. This is not so bad. I’m making it way worse than it needs to be. I can definitely handle this. I’m a professional. It’s my job to win people over. Kids are just tiny people._ You chewed your lip as you thought. _Hmm...normally, I use alcohol and co-eds. I don’t think that’s the way to go here._ Seeing yourself in the mirror, you realized you probably shouldn’t just stand there and got washed up. _I can figure this out. Think of it like a job._

   When you stepped out of the bathroom, instead of going back the way you came you went over to the kitchen where Vicki was plating food for everyone. “Is there anything I can help you with?” you asked shyly.

   She smiled over at you and shook her head as she sat down the pot of green beans she had. “Nothing to worry about. Everything is done and going on plates. It’s really nice of you to offer. I just want you to enjoy your time here with us.” She wiped her hands on a towel and then held out her arms. “Can I give you a hug?”

   You smiled and nodded, embracing her as she stepped towards you. She was only about an inch or so shorter than Misha so your head fell just short of the crook of her neck. However, she did do a thing the boys often did and kissed the top of your head.

   She pulled back just a bit so she could see your face. “This is not new for us, but I know it is for you. If you ever want to know anything, ask me. I am a plethora of knowledge for you. Okay?”

   You nodded again. “Okay.”

   “Things are about to get easier for you, too.” She let go of you, walked over to the counter, and picked up a bottle of red wine.

   “Yes! That is going to help immensely!” You realized that was probably not the right thing to say, but she laughed as she pulled down two wine glasses.

   As she poured, Misha came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and setting his chin on your shoulder. “I wondered where you went.” He nuzzled his nose against your neck and then lightly bit your earlobe, getting a little squeal from you.

   Carrying the glasses, Vicki leaned over and kissed Misha while his head was still on your shoulder, her hair tickling your face. “Dinner’s ready. Bring the kids down,” she told him. She then handed you one of the glasses of wine and clinked it with the one she held.

   The dark liquid had a fruitier taste than you were used to, but went down smoothly and you thanked the skies for the liquid courage.

 

   Dinner went well, at least you thought so. The second glass of wine definitely helped. There was lots of laughing. The kids got to telling jokes and thanks to your rising inebriation, the jokes were hilarious even if they didn’t make sense. This easily made you gold in their eyes. _Alcohol did help_ , you thought to yourself, making yourself giggle.

   After dinner, Misha took the kids upstairs to get ready for bed and read them a story. You and Vickie moved back to the couch in the living room where you had sat before.

   After the third glass of wine, you were feeling much less coordinated and found sitting down was a suddenly harder than you remembered. For whatever reason, your brain was making you believe you had to continually make sure the seat was still there. Trying to sit down while constantly looking behind you was weirdly tough, but you managed. You turned to be able to face Vicki who sat down next to you, far more gracefully, and smiled at her. You were feeling really pleased with yourself after having conquered the seating issue.

   Vicki smiled back. “It wasn’t my plan to get you drunk, but I have to say, it’s kind of fun.”

   “I’m not drunk. Just tipsy,” you corrected.

   “I’ll take your word for it,” she laughed. “So tell me, do you have any questions?”

   “Yes. Am I pretty? I mean, do you think I’m pretty?” You didn’t really know where the question came from. “I think that wine was weird,” you added.

   She nodded. “It tastes amazing, but is very strong. And yes, I think you’re very pretty.” She reached over and twirled a strand of your hair.

   “Emma did that, too,” you said, as you looked about the room, as if seeing everything again for the first time.

   “Who’s Emma?” she asked.

   “Emma Stone.”

   “You met Emma Stone?”

   “Yeah, she’s kind of a friend. She kissed me.” You sat up quickly and the room spun. You closed your eyes tight to fight it. “I completely forgot to tell Misha and Jensen that that happened. I didn’t kiss her back. I mean, I wanted to, but I didn’t. I was good.”

   Vicki’s hand on your shoulder leaned you back to the couch. “It doesn’t sound like you did anything wrong. There’s nothing wrong with desiring another person, wanting to kiss them, especially when they’re kissing you.”

   “Yeah, but I want to be full disclosure and all. I didn’t have permission for that,” you sighed.

   “You have permission to be with me or Danneel, right?”

   You tried to remember a time that you and Misha had talked about it, but no conversation was coming to mind. “I don’t know. I mean, I’m pretty sure I do. Like when Emma kissed me, I felt like it was wrong, but if you kissed me, it wouldn’t feel wrong. It would be okay.”

   Taking that as a cue, she leaned down and pressed her lips to yours, just a light kiss. Not moving away, she asked, “So that was okay?”

   You didn’t move, trying to catch up to what just happened. “Uhm, yeah. I think so. It felt nice.”

   Encouraged, she again pressed her lips against yours, a little more firmly than before.

   This time, you reacted and kissed her back, bringing a hand up to cup her face. When her lips again left yours, the hand slid up into her hair and brought her back to your mouth as you kissed her even harder. Her mouth instinctively parted and you thrust your tongue inside to meet hers.

   As the kiss continued, it became much more heated. One of her hands came up to gently cup your breast, testing for reaction. When there wasn’t one, she squeezed and you moaned into her mouth.

   “MOMMY!” Maison yelled from the top of the stairs.

   “Mommy, you have to come say goodnight before I read her the story,” Misha called.

   “Of course," she sighed with annoyance. "Come on. We need to go up there anyway.” She led you up the stairs, which you tread carefully due to your spinning head. At the top of the stairs, she gave a knowing glance to Misha and handed you over to him with the instructions, “Put her in our bed,” before walking off with Maison to her room.

   Misha raised a brow at you.

   “Am I allowed to kiss her?” you asked.

   He smiled and guided you to their bedroom. “You are allowed to do anything you want with her. Did you kiss her?”

   “Yes.”

   “Good.” He gave you a gentle push onto the bed and motioned for you to scoot back, which you did. He crawled up on you and said, “Show me how.”

   Happily, you began to kiss him, just as you had Vicki, but a loud slap and an “Ow!” from Misha broke that up.

   Vicki was standing behind him. “You’ve had your fun plenty of times. Now, I’m going to have mine. Go read your story.” Her sweet smile showed that it was all fun and games.

   Misha gave you one quick kiss and slid back off the bed. He gave her the same kiss and then headed off for story time, while his wife took his place on top of you.

   She had you sit up so she could remove your shirt and the intensity quickly built back up to what it had been downstairs. Her hand was back on your breast, pushing under your bra, as your tongues thrust together. You broke the kiss long enough to pull her tank top off over her head, revealing her dark blue bra and the round fullness of her breasts that you were dying to get in your mouth. You quickly worked to get the bra off of her and pushed on her so she would slide up, positioning her breasts above your watering mouth.

   You sucked the nipple of one into your mouth, causing her to gasp. When you moved onto the second, she began to rock her hips against you and you set a hand to her ass, squeezing. You didn’t get long to play though.

   She sat up and quickly pulled down your skirt and panties, tossing them aside and didn’t waste any time in setting her mouth to your pussy. There was no teasing, just straight to pleasing as she shoved her tongue deep into you, licking up all the juices you were making.

   You wiggled out of your bra so you could run your hands over yourself. With your breasts free, you were able to pinch your nipples and roll them between your fingers, amplifying the pleasure.

   Misha came back in the room, having finished the short book. He had never been so thankful for the book choice. After he closed the door behind him he started taking off his clothes while he watched his wife greedily eating the pussy of his submissive. Once he was fully naked, he stepped up behind Vicki and pulled her up and against him. Her arm went behind her, around his neck, as he set to work unbuttoning her jeans, while kissing her shoulder. Once unbuttoned and unzipped, before he pushed them down so she could go back to what she had been doing, he had to ask. “How does she taste?”

   She turned a bit so she could kiss him, letting him taste you on her. As she pulled away, she smiled and said, “Just like that. Amazing.”

   Watching all this was incredibly hot and you pushed your hand over your pussy, dipping your fingers inside yourself.

   “No, no!” Vicki said, swatting your hand away. “I want to be the one to make you cum.” Without waiting on Misha to pull her jeans and panties down, she laid back down and resumed tongue-fucking you and circling your clit with her thumb.

   Misha reached up and pulled Vicki’s clothes the rest of the way off. Content with all of you now being completely nude, Misha lined up behind Vicki and slid into her, bottoming out in a single thrust, earning a moan. “Damn! Looks like my new girl has you extra wet!” He began to move, sliding almost all the way out and then thrusting back in, slowly picking up speed.

   This added a new dimension as she was pushed harder into you when Misha drove into her. As she moaned into your pussy, it created a vibration that was causing you to quake as your orgasm neared. Sensing how close you were, her focus moved up to your clit and she began to suck on it. You reached down, holding her head against you, not wanting her to stop what she was doing. “Oh, god, yes! Please don’t stop!” you gasped.

   Misha was watching in complete transfixion as he pounded even harder into his wife. Then his eyes travelled up and locked with yours.

   His blue eyes boring into was what you saw when the dam finally broke and you came, grabbing a pillow to muffle your scream, as your body convulsed uncontrollably.

   Vicki was not far behind as Misha’s cock continuously slammed into her dripping pussy. She began to push back against him and within a few strokes, she came, too, falling forward on top of you, but quickly rolling to your side. This was something the two of them had obviously done before.

   Jerking his cock, Misha quickly moved up your body, placing his knees on either side of your shoulders. “Open,” he commanded, short of breath.

   You did as you were told and just in time. He couldn’t hold it back any longer and came in strong hot bursts into your waiting mouth. “Don’t swallow.” When he stopped squirting, Vicki milked the rest out of him into her own mouth as you lay there, wondering what to do with the cum in your mouth.

   Vicki was the answer to that. Once Misha sat back, she leaned over you and began to kiss you, tongues pushing the cum back and forth between your mouths before finally swallowing down what was left. She laid back next to you and Misha propped himself up on his elbow on your other side.

   “How was that, little girl?” he asked, still breathing hard.

   With a weary smile, you answered, “You and Jensen are amazing, but my pussy has never been eaten that good.” You rolled over to Vicki and gave her a thorough kiss, adding a sweet, “thank you,” afterwards.

   She wrapped her arms around you, holding you against her. “Why don’t you guys just stay the night? It won’t make that big of a difference.”

   “I would, but I start shooting at five and I’d rather be on the road now while I’m wide awake than after waking up and being groggy and trying to hurry to get there,” he explained.

   Reluctantly, she let you go with a sigh. “Okay then.”

   “I was on your side,” you whispered to her.

   “I heard that,” he said, giving you a light smack on the ass.

   "We still have time though, right? We don't have to leave yet?" you asked.

   He was smiling. "I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to get you to stay and now you don't want to leave." He kissed your head. "No. We don't have to leave yet. We have plenty of time. Do you want to rest some before we head out?"

   "Rest?" you snorted. "No. I want to give your wife what she gave me," you said as you rolled over onto Vicki. "Is that okay with you?" you asked her.

   "Absolutely okay," she purred, before pulling you in for a kiss that quickly got you going again. 

   You slid down her body to her waiting pussy, sticky from just having been well-fucked. She may have been in a hurry, but you were not, starting out by slowly running your tongue down and back up her slit and then flicking her clit when you got back to the top. 

   Her body jerked and she grabbed for Misha.

   He took her hand, but didn't move otherwise. Like she had wanted to be the one to make you cum, Misha wanted to see you work her over and make her squirm, bringing her to that brink. He was already fully hard again just from watching you going down on her. 

   You parted her folds and reached your tongue deep into her, as she had done to you. Instead of thrusting it in and out though, you wiggled it around while your fingers would lightly brush against her clit. Her taste was amazing and it was really making you want more. You moved back up and started flicking your tongue across her hard clit. 

   She started whimpering as the pleasure swept up her body and she instantly became wetter. 

   "Mmm...that's what I wanted," you murmured against her as you lapped at the juices dripping from her hole, before slipping two fingers inside her. You looked up at Misha who was laser focused on you. "God, she tastes so fucking good, babe," you moaned before burying your face back into her pussy.

   It was all he could take. In a second, he was behind you, hard cock deep inside you as he began to fuck you hard. 

   You locked onto Vicki's clit and began to suck, ripping moans and groans from her as you pushed her towards her orgasm. 

   She reached down and grabbed fistfuls of your hair, holding your head in place and began rubbing her pussy on your face. 

   You stuck out your tongue and let her as you thrilled to the pounding you were getting from Misha. He'd never fucked you so hard before and you knew you were going to be sore.

   Vicki was reaching her peak. "Yes! Yes! Lick me! Oh! I'm gonna cum!" As soon as she let go, and you retook her clit, she came with a small scream, gushing all over your face. She tried to regain her breath while you cleaned her up. Looking at Misha, fucking you, she said, "Cum inside her, baby. Let me eat it out of her."

   The dirty talk sent him over the edge and he shot second load, sending it deep inside you. "Fuck! You girls are trying to murder me!" 

   You were pushing back on his cock, but hadn't reached your own second release when he had finished pulsing inside you and pulled out. Thankfully, Vicki's instruction to him let you know what to do. You climbed up her body, placing knees on other side of her head, and lowered your pussy to her face. 

   She wrapped her arms around your thighs and pulled you down harder as she drove her tongue inside you to get Misha's cream.

   It was too much and you began to rock on her face, her nose pressing against your clit. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," you toned as you ground your pussy down on her face. "Yes! Yes! A-aah! Fuck!" You came hard. It hit you and the feeling of pleasure just completely took over your body. You became light headed as you lifted yourself from her and collapsed back in the spot you had been in, between her and Misha. Your whole body was tingling; your skin felt like it was crawling. 

   All three of you lay together and just tried to catch your breaths and calm your heart beats. Misha was the first to speak. "That was fucking amazing and we gotta do it again!" he breathed.

   “I don't think I can do that again," you admitted.

   He grinned. "I didn't mean now, silly girl." He pulled you against him and gave you a squeeze. "Eventually though."

   Vicki cuddled up behind you. "Are you sure you don't wanna stay?"

   He leaned across you to kiss his wife. "I definitely want to stay, but I can't. I have to get back. Plus, I'm really wanting Jensen to come home and find her in his bed. He doesn't know she came with me yet." He was incredibly pleased with his plan to surprise Jensen. He hoped it would help serve as an apology for how upset he had been about you getting hurt. Misha stood and started putting on clothes before pulling you up to sitting at the edge of the bed. “Luckily for you, I’m the one driving. You can sleep in the car. Okay?”

   You were so tired and sated that you didn’t really care what the plan was so long as it involved sleep. You grabbed your clothes and started putting them back on. As promised, Misha lent you a sweatshirt to wear to fight off the northern chill.

   Each of you gave Vicki a kiss and said your goodbyes before leaving the house and getting back in the car. The two of you weren’t even out of town before you had fallen fast asleep in the passenger seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the delay. This was ridiculously fun to write! I can't even begin to explain. I hope you all have had a wonderful weekend and I especially hope you enjoyed your time with Misha and Vicki. ;)  
> I love you all!


	24. Angel of the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Misha go to Jensen's place in Vancouver to surprise him when he gets home.

   “Hey, beautiful,” Misha said softly. “We’re here.”

   Your eyes slowly blinked open. You saw Misha standing at the open passenger door, a sweet smile on his face. “What time is it?”

   “About twelve thirty. You can sleep more when we get inside. The bed is super plush, way better than the car.”

   Reluctantly, you gave him your hand to help you out of the car.

   With your overnight bag thrown over his shoulder and your laptop bag in his other hand, he led you into an elevator and pushed the button for the fourth floor. He pulled you close against his side so you could lean your head on him while the elevator moved up.

   On the floor, he led you down the hall to a door on the right and used his key to let you in. Jensen’s apartment was a little larger than you had expected, but nothing extravagant. To the left was the living area with a huge TV surrounded by two chairs and a sofa, all in dark brown microfiber. A coffee table between them had a couple empty beer bottles sitting on it, as well as a PS4 and a couple controllers. Beyond that, at the back wall was a sliding glass door. It was dark so you weren’t sure what was on the other side. To your right was a counter with the surprisingly clean kitchen on the other side. On the other side of the kitchen there was a hallway.

   Misha led you down the hallway and you passed a bathroom on your left and a bedroom. At the end of the hall, was the master bedroom. It was a massive room with lots of free space since the only things in there were a couple dressers and his bed. _Oooh! The bed…_ Misha had not been kidding. It was a king-size with an especially luxurious comforter across the top of it. It looked very inviting.

   “Hey.” Misha pointed to a door to the left. “Bathroom here. I’m putting your stuff over here.” He sat the two bags to the right of the bed, against the wall, next to one of the dressers.

   You flipped on the light in the bathroom to find a much larger set-up than you expected. It was almost as big as the hotel bathroom. Two sinks to the left, a separate little room for the toilet, a large jetted tub to the right, and between it and the little room was a large shower with a bench and two shower heads, one a waterfall spout. You were so tired, but after traveling and the incredible session with Misha and Vicki, a shower was sounding really good.

   “You like?” Misha asked, coming up to stand behind you.

   You nodded then pointed at the shower. “I’m getting in there.” Not waiting for a response you started stripping as you walked to the shower door. Inside the shower, you turned the water on and you stepped back as the initial blast from the regular shower head was cold.

   Misha stepped up to the glass. “The twist one there switches to the waterfall.”

   You turned it and water started pouring from the large square head hanging above the middle of the shower stall. You held out your hand to test the water. It was almost too hot, which was perfect. You stepped into the stream of water and it was like you could feel the dirt of the day just slipping off you and down the drain.

   “Want your bag?” 

   “Yes, please,” you answered through the pouring water.

    Misha came back and opened the shower door, setting your bag on the bench inside. He took a moment to lean against the door frame, admiring your backside with the water sliding down over you. “You are so beautiful.”

   You smiled and left the waterfall to step to the door where Misha stood. Water was beaded all over you, but he stayed right where he was and let you push yourself against him and give him a kiss. When you stepped back from the kiss he was grinning. “What?”

   “You’re so wet,” he said in his sexy voice.

   You burst out laughing and pushed him back so you could close the shower door. “You’re such a dork.”

   “But you love me!” he called.

   “Yes, I do.”

   “I’m getting in there when you’re done.”

   “You could get in here now. This shower is huge.”

   He gave a skeptical snort. “Yeah, but the point is to get clean, not get dirty. You two wore me out, but a hot, wet, naked girl in the shower is a bit too tempting.”

   You giggled. “That’s fair. Okay. I’ll be quick.”

   After getting washed, shaved, and shampooed, you switched out with Misha. After putting more salve on your wrists, you stood at the double sink, blow drying your hair, and watching him in the mirror. _What is it about water that really accentuates every sexy inch of a person?_ You sighed. _I want to lick him, right there._ Your eyes had focused in on the lovely point of his hip bones.

   “Are you objectifying me right now?” he yelled from the shower.

   Your eyes snapped up to his smiling face. “I’m not even sorry,” you called back.

   When you were both dry, you climbed into bed. It was just as remarkably comfortable as you had imagined.

   “Are you gonna be here when I wake up?” you asked.

   “Nope. I get a couple hours sleep and then have to go. You won’t be alone for too long though. Jensen should be here when you wake up. Actually, let me rephrase. He will probably wake you up when he gets here.”

   “Good. I have a lot to make up for with him. I miss him.” You leaned over and kissed Misha. “Goodnight, love.”

   “Goodnight, little girl.”

 

   Jensen walked into his apartment, flipped the lights on, and tossed his keys on the counter. He had planned on staying on set for a while and messing with Misha, but he’d got a text from the guy asking him to see if he left his wallet on the bathroom counter.

   He pulled a beer from the fridge, popped the lid, and started to head toward the bedroom when his phone dinged.

   Jared: _You said you were gonna look for Misha’s wallet, but I just saw him pay for coffee. He has it._

Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the living room, sipping his beer, sending his response.

   Jensen: _Nice of him to let me know. You coming out here?_  
   Jared: _Yep, Halo and beer!  
_    Jensen: _See ya then._

   Laying down on the couch, he turned on the TV and texted Misha.

   Jensen: _Couldn’t take a sec to tell me you found your wallet?_  
   Misha: _What? Why do you think I have it?_  
   Jensen: _Jared just said he saw you pay for coffee._  
   Misha: _Did you go to the apartment?_  
   Jensen: _Yeah. Here now._  
   Misha: _What are you doing?_  
   Jensen: _Is this freaking twenty questions?  
_    Misha: _I happened to have some cash on me. Please go look for my wallet._

   Sighing in frustration, he got back up. With enough light from the hall to see, he walked through the bedroom into the bathroom, turning that light on. A quick scan of the counter showed there was no wallet. Annoyed, he pulled his phone back out of his pocket to tell Misha, but then a slight movement in the mirror caught his eye. Looking at the reflection, he realized there was somebody in his bed.

   It wasn’t the most unusual thing to happen, but he was curious as to who it was. The person was buried in his big comforter. He slowly and quietly walked around to the right side of the bed. When he saw the face of his girl, his smile was instantaneous. As he walked back around to turn the light in the bathroom off, he texted Misha again.

   Jensen: _I don’t know whether I love you or hate you right now._  
   Misha: _Oh, good! You found her. I was getting worried. ;)_  
   Jensen: _How long has she been asleep? I don’t want to wake her if she’s super tired.  
_    Misha: _She’s had a decent amount of sleep. I’m sure she’d want you to wake her. Have fun!_

   He flipped the light back off and went around to the other side of the bed. After stripping off his clothes and tossing them on the floor, he joined his sleeping girl under the cover.

 

   You slowly awoke, feeling a hand sliding over your side to spread out on your stomach. Then a warm body pressed against your backside. Your sleep fogged brain was trying to make sense of where you were. A familiar scent reached you and your eyes flew open. _Jensen!_ You spun around in your spot to see his smiling face above you.

   “Hey, baby,” he said softly.

   Your joy was overwhelming and you threw your arms around his neck, pulling him against you.

   He laughed as you squeezed him. “Miss me?”

   Letting him back on his elbow, you caressed his cheek as you gazed into his eyes. Their color was always different from one moment to the next, always in varying shades of green and hazel. Currently, they were a warm green with little flecks of gold. “I don’t even have words to describe how much I missed you.”

   He put his hand over yours, bringing it to his lips to kiss. Again, he saw the mark around your wrist and frowned as he ran his thumb over it. The salve that Vicki had given you had significantly reduced the redness on your right wrist and the left wrist only had a hint of the line that had been there.

   You patiently waited, knowing he wanted to understand why you had gotten hurt.

   He looked up and his eyes were an ocean storm of sadness and anger. “What happened, (Y/N)? Don’t just say you pulled too hard. Tell me what exactly happened.” His voice wavered just slightly at the end of his demand.

   “I don’t know what to tell you, babe. I was collared, tied up, and blindfolded. I was bent over and spanked with a crop. I had my mouth pretty violently fucked by Misha. All in all, it was starting off to be a pretty good time,” you smiled.

   Jensen nodded in approval. “Yeah, that does sound like some fun. I may be a little jealous, but you can make up for that later.” His accompanying wink made your stomach flutter. “Keep going.”

   “Then I was tied to the bed. Misha…” you searched for the right words, “he just completely lit me up. It started with a kiss and then he just worked down my body, all the way to my toes. Every fiber of my being was burning and wanting him, but I couldn’t see him. I couldn’t touch him. Then he went down on me and, Jensen, oh my god! It was like seeing stars. Not as good as Vicki, but in that moment, so built up like that…”

   “What? You were..? Oh, right! Misha said he was gonna stop and see her. I guess you were with him when he did. Why are you here anyway? Not that I’m complaining.” Before you could open your mouth, he waved his hand. “Never mind. We’ll get back to that. So Misha has his mouth on you…”

   “I begged to cum. I was so close. So freaking close,” you whined. “And then he just got up and walked out. My entire body hurt, Jensen. It felt like needles. My skin was so sensitive that anything touching me was painful.”

   Jensen nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I’ve been there.”

   Your eyes widened in surprise. “Really?”

   “Yep. Misha did the same thing to me. I wasn’t blindfolded though. After that though, when he came back, cumming was super intense so I guess I can understand that you pulled so hard it hurt your wrists.” He saw your confused look. “What?”

   “He let you cum when he came back?”

   “He didn’t let you?”

   “No. He did the same thing all over again. Brought me to the edge and then left again. My memory after that is...weird, foggy. It’s like I was looking at myself from outside of my body, seeing myself crying. It was horrible and I just wanted him to leave me alone. I didn’t want him to come back again, but he did. He said that was when he saw my wrists were hurt. When he touched me to untie me, I flipped out. I just wanted to get away.” You grew quiet as you thought back on what had happened. “I safeworded,” you whispered.

   “Aww, baby. Come here.” Jensen sat up against the headboard and pulled you into his lap. “I am so sorry. I didn’t know.” He held you close against his bare chest, stroking your hair.

   “I’m fine now. It’s okay. I just don’t want to do that again.”

   “Never. I promise you.”

   You sat back. “I know you had talked about tying me up..”

   He cut you off. “Nope. That’s nothing. Taking care of you is most important. I’d never put you in that situation again.” With the blanket haven fallen back when you set up, he was no longer making eye contact, instead tracing the curves of your body with his gaze.

   “That’s not what I want! I like the kink, Jensen. I enjoyed the restraint. I enjoyed the build. I probably could have survived if Misha would’ve gotten me off when he came back the first time. I don’t want that to disappear all together just because I am new and wasn’t paying attention to how I was making my wrists raw.”

   His face was blank, but you could almost see the battle going on in his mind. The desire to be dirty with you was at war with his desire to keep you safe. Finally, he half conceded with, “I don’t know, baby. We’ll see.”

   That was not going to be good enough for you. You got yourself turned around, straddling him so you could be face to face. “Please don’t hold back.” Leaning forward, you nuzzled his neck and started giving little kisses and nips. As you switched sides, you breathed across his lips, “Not from me.” You began to suck on that sensitive spot right below his earlobe.

   His groan was the only warning you had. In the blink of an eye, you were flipped onto your back with Jensen over you and between your legs. His lips met yours, enticing them open, tongues joining. He was so hard that it only took a few thrusts of his hips to find his mark and slide home.

   It felt incredible to have him back inside you. It had been too long. You lifted your hips to meet his thrusts, alternating between kissing him, gasping for air, and just crying out in pleasure as your nails scratched down his back.

   He kept his eyes on your face, judging how close you were, easing up before getting too close to release and jackhammering into you as the pleasure eased. It was a cycle that he kept close watch on as he fought to hold off his own orgasm.

   While it was similar to the torture Misha had given you, this was just endless pleasure. There was no stop, no reaching the edge and then toning back. It was kept in a perfect medium that was leaving you panting.

   Finally, Jensen couldn’t hold back any longer. He reached down and lifted your legs over his shoulders so he could drive as deep into you as possible. He had one arm wrapped around your legs, holding them against his chest, as he pushed into you. The other was reaching around your legs to that point between them, his thumb rubbing hard over your clit. It brought your orgasm on within seconds.

   As the blissful sensation spread over you, you could feel your inner walls pulse around Jensen’s cock and when he came, it was with your name on his lips. He pumped shot after shot deep into you until finally, he released your legs and collapsed on top of you, breathing like he just finished a sprint race.

   His body was heavy on yours, but the feel of him against you, on you, was one that you could never get enough of. You reached your arms around him, his skin damp with sweat.

   He pushed himself back up on his forearms so he could look down at you. “Sorry about that,” he breathed.

   You cocked your head. “Sorry about what? That was fun!”

   Grinning, he had to nod in agreement. “Yeah, but we were having a serious conversation. Thinking about getting kinky with you though was kind of a turn on, but then you had to go and show off your tits and then start wiggling in my lap while kissing on me. I needed to get inside you before I exploded on the bed.”

   You laughed. “I wasn’t showing off! It just happened. You already knew I didn’t have clothes on. You weren’t wearing any either!”

   “Are you really going to complain about that?” he asked, the personification of smug.

   “Hmm.” Glancing down at his muscular form on yours, you had to be honest. “I don’t have any complaints about any of this.” You ran your hands up and down his back as far as you could reach so there was no mistake about what “this” you were referring to. Your compliment was rewarded with a kiss. “What time is it?”

   Jensen didn’t even have to get off you to reach over and grab your phone off the nightstand. “Looks like...almost eight-thirty.”

   “I want breakfast. Do you? I can make you something.”

   “Don’t be ridiculous. I make amazing pancakes that are perfectly golden-brown every time. It’s about time you had them. Come on.” He threw the covers back and stepped out of bed, grabbing your hand to drag you with him.

   “Wait!” you laughed. “I need clothes,” you said, uselessly attempting to escape his grip.

   “Clothes are overrated,” he said and continued moving along to the kitchen as if you weren’t even trying to resist. Eventually, you did give up and when he stepped into the kitchen, he pulled you around in front of him, squeezing you against his naked form. “There’s no one here to see us. What are you worried about?”

   As if to answer your question, there was a quick knock on the door, followed by it immediately opening. “I didn’t know how much beer you had so I brought more,” Jared called as he stepped inside. When he turned to set the case on the counter, he saw the two of you standing in the kitchen. “Ah! Damn it, you guys!” He both covered his eyes and whirled around to face away. “What the hell?”

   “Oh, right! I forgot you were coming over,” Jensen smiled, keeping you against him just in case Jared did decide to turn back around. “I’m gonna make pancakes. Want some?”

   “Not until you put on some fucking clothes!”

   “He’s so picky.” He walked you backwards down the hall, to keep you shielded, not that Jared was looking.

   “That!” you said.

   His quizzical expression showed he had no idea what you were talking about.

   “You asked what I was worried about. That is what I was worried about.” You were doing your best to sound upset, but your smile showed the truth.

   After he threw on a t-shirt and shorts and you grabbed your pair of pajama shorts and Misha’s sweatshirt, you both headed back down the hallway. At the kitchen, Jensen gave you another quick kiss and then patted you on the butt to send you on your way to the living room to join Jared who was on the couch.

   “Padalecki, you want pancakes or not?” Jensen asked as he started pulling out what he needed.

   “Yep. Pancakes sound good, thanks!” Jared looked over as you sat down in the chair to the left of him. “Hey, (Y/N). Didn’t know you were gonna be here.”

   “That makes two of us,” Jensen said from the kitchen. “We never did get around to you telling me how you ended up here. I thought you weren’t able to change anything since you weren’t the one who set up the trip.”

   “Yeah, that ended up being the problem,” you answered. “Maverick was the one who took care of everything. When I left him at the fundraiser and then he found Misha at the hotel, I guess he got pissed off. He cancelled my ticket home and they sold the seat to a wait-lister. I was gonna take a later flight, but then Misha said I should go with him so I could meet Vicki and the kids and get to see you.” You shot a wink over to Jensen who smiled as he stirred the mix.

   “Ugh, get a room,” Jared joked.

   “We had a room! It was the kitchen, but then your ass walked in and made us put on clothes!” Jensen responded, making you laugh.

   “So you got to meet Vicki?” Jared asked, ignoring him. “What did you think?”

   “I did. She’s awesome. We had dinner and chatted. It was nice.”

   “So you’re saying you got to eat while you were there, too?” Jensen asked innocently from the kitchen. Since he was behind Jared, you were the only able to see his shameless grin and know that he was not talking about food.

   “Yeah, it was delicious,” you smiled.

   He nodded. “I’ve had her...cooking before. It’s great, but you really need to eat Danneel’s cooking.”

   “I fully intend to have her cooking.”

   “She’s gonna be jealous that you had Vicki’s cooking before you had hers.”

   Jared was far from naive. “Why do I get the feeling that neither of you are talking about cooking?” Jared asked. When he saw you shrug, he added, “Well, you’re not getting Gen’s cooking,” he stated before taking another sip of the beer.

   "How selfish," you quipped. Back to Jensen, you said. “Oh, by the way, I hear you talked to Mark.”

   “What a nice guy! So talkative and quick to give me all your travel details. You might want to put a lock down on that in the future.”

   “Noted. I texted him yesterday and told him what happened. He apologized and is going to reimburse me for the flight home. Speaking of, I need to book that soon.”  

   “You’re staying tonight though, right?” Jensen asked, flipping a pancake.

   “Depends on when the flight leaves. I don’t know how many are going in the direction I want.”

   “We all have to be on set tonight anyway,” Jared replied.

   “Oh, shit. That’s right. The postponed scene.” He tossed the pancake onto the plate and poured another one.

 

   After eating what were probably the most perfectly done pancakes you had ever had, Jensen and Jared sat down to play Halo while you looked for a flight home. The one with the layover in Dallas seemed like the best bet. It didn’t go out until six the next morning.

   When you told Jensen, his response was, “Well, guess who’s coming to the set tonight!”

   You remained calm on the outside, but inside you were excited. While you hadn’t mentioned it to either Jensen or Misha, you had managed to get caught up and had completely been enjoying the show. Getting to go to the set was a secret wish. _Ha!_ _I’m a closet-fan. Hope that’s not an issue_ , you thought with a smile.

 


	25. So Good That You Can't Explain It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader isn't done playing with Jensen, but their fun gets interrupted.

 

   Once Jared left, you were ready for round two. You came up behind Jensen where he sat on the couch and ran your hands over his shoulders and down his chest. It was all part of your plan to grab the edge of his t-shirt which you lifted off of him as he smiled, enjoying your play. Rather than walking around the couch, you swung your leg over the back and climbed over, settling yourself astride your tantalizing man.

   “Mmm. Hello, sexy,” he murmured. “What can I do for you?”

   “Well, you could sit here and let me ride you,” you purred.

   “If you insist.” He pulled Misha’s sweatshirt off you, leaving you in only your thin shorts. He leaned you back so he could lower his head to your waiting breasts, suckling and flicking his tongue over your sensitive nipples.

   You moaned as he started nibbling, loving the little pleasure ripples it caused. _Oh! Love!_  Suddenly, knowing you were about to be with him again, you wanted to first tell him how you felt, let him know that you loved him. “I have to tell you something,” you breathed. Then your phone rang. You glanced over at where it lay on the chair you had just left.

   “Leave it,” Jensen said with a nipple between his teeth.

   “I should at least see who it is.”

   Irritated, he lifted you back up and let go so you could grab your phone. He sat back and waited, a hard-to-miss tent in his shorts.

   When you picked up the phone, it was Maverick’s name that was showing. Other than a message the night of the fundraiser asking if you were okay, he hadn’t contacted you since. “It’s Maverick,” you told Jensen, as you smiled. “Watch this and hush.” You answered the call and put it on speaker. “Hello?”

   “(Y/N), it’s Mav. How are you?”

   “I’m great. How are you?”

   “Fine. Did you get home okay?”

   He had tried to hide the vainglorious tone of his voice, but didn’t quite manage it. “Wow, it’s so weird that you ask. No, I didn’t.”

   “Oh no. What happened?” he asked, playing concerned.

    _He’s full of all kinds of fake emotion today._ “Oh, nothing! Everything is fine. I just didn’t go home. Misha invited me to come up and see some of the shooting of the show so I agreed.”

   Maverick fell silent for a moment. “Oh. What did you do with your ticket?”

   “I still have it. Wasn’t sure what to do with it. Do you want it back?” Glancing at Jensen, you saw he was trying really hard to keep from laughing out loud.

   “No, that’s fine. Just toss it. I think I can afford to buy more tickets.” His entire tone had changed. He was watching his words carefully since he was unable to use the script he had imagined. He moved on to his point of contention. “I have to ask though. I’m a little confused as to where you disappeared to Friday. I thought we had a deal.”

   “We did. You gave your word that once I had put on the dress and went with you to the fundraiser that you wouldn’t ask anything else of me. I did that. Then I ran into a friend…”

   “Misha?” he interrupted to ask, disdain dripping from his voice.

   Jensen was irate over how Maverick had said his name, but you frantically waved your hand to keep him silent and did the shush sign. “No. He surprised me later. I told the friend that I ran into that I wasn’t going to be staying long. They showed me how to get out without having to deal with the photographers so I figured then was as good a time as any.” You paused for a moment to give him a chance to think over what you said. “You’re not thinking about going back on your word are you?” you asked, letting disbelief color your voice.

   “No. Of course not.” The words were gritted out. “Naturally, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

   You walked over to Jensen and nodded to him. He knew exactly what to do.

   Taking the phone, he stood and started walking as he talked. “There’s no need to worry about her anymore, Mav.” Jensen said his name with the same contempt with which Maverick had said Misha’s. “She is well-protected, well-looked after,” he looked over at you, standing half naked in front of his couch and smiled, “and she is well-loved.”

   Your heart fluttered upon hearing that.

   “So this is the point where you back off now. Go play with your psycho wife. Because I don’t care that you’re a billionaire. If you even attempt to touch my girl, I will rip your hands off your body and shove them up your ass. Are we clear?”

   The silence stretched and you began to wonder if perhaps he had hung up.

   “Your friend’s manners leave something to be desired, (Y/N). Rest assured, Mister Ackles, my interest is only business related. You should know that ‘ _your girl_ ’ is a valuable resource in the industry. Or do you even know anything about what she does?” He didn’t wait for Jensen to respond. “(Y/N), you know this investment comes with some contact so I expect I will be speaking with you later this week. I’m glad you’re okay. Enjoy your time on the set.” The phone clicked. He had hung up.

   Jensen stepped back over to you, handing you your phone. “I really fucking hate that guy.”

   You didn’t even bother looking at the phone, too busy wondering if he had admitted what you had just wanted to yourself. You searched his face, hoping to see an answer.

   He knew what you wanted, but wasn’t going to make it that easy. Instead, he just lifted an eyebrow in question as you stared up at him. Then, acting as though he just remembered, he said “Oh, you said you needed to tell me something, right? What is it?”

   Your mouth didn’t move though. _This should be easy. You’ve almost done it. You’ve said it to Misha. Just say it. Tell him you love him._ Misha had told you first though. It was the whole putting yourself out there thing that had you frozen in place, unable to speak.

   Seeing you struggle, he put his hands on your hips and pulled you to him, placing a soft, sweet kiss on your lips. He hoped it would give you the courage to say what he knew you wanted to.

   It was exactly what you needed. “I love you.” The second you said it multiple feelings converged upon you. It would have been enough to cause a panic attack in even the most zen person. Relief for finally having said it, nervous over how he would react, fear that he wouldn’t say it back, fear that he didn’t feel it at all. The anticipation was intense.

   He smiled and tenderly replied, “Good.”

   You stood there and waited to hear the rest. _Because there must be more, right? He should be saying something. You don’t just say ‘good’ when someone confesses their love._ Nothing more was forth coming though and you started to feel sick to your stomach. Your face fell and you sat down on the couch.

   He sat next to you. “What’s wrong?”

   You didn’t want to push him, but you wanted to be honest. “I know you care about me. I was just thinking that…I thought maybe you loved me, too, and I’m not saying I expect anything. I mean, obviously I was wrong. I’m just...I need a second to process. I'm sorry.”

   “Wait a second. You think I’m not in love with you?” he asked quietly.

   “Uh, I just told you I love you and you responded with ‘good.’ That’s not exactly the kind of thing that makes a person feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.” Being a smart ass was second nature to you and it came doubly easy when you were upset.

   Jensen chuckled. “You silly, silly girl. I’ve already told you, but I guess you just didn't know it. Every time I said I missed you, every time I asked you to stay, I was telling you. You didn’t say it, but you almost did. I heard it and I told you I did then. Every kiss has been telling you. Why haven’t you heard it?”

   Hearing his words had you on the verge of tears, whether tears of happiness or regret over not realizing sooner you didn’t know. It was a heavy mixture. _Why haven’t I heard it?_ You knew the answer. “I did hear it, but I didn’t believe it. I explained it away.”

   “Why?” 

   “Because it’s scary. I’ve been wrong before. I’ve made the mistake of believing someone loved me when they didn’t and it’s gut-wrenching. I didn’t want to put words in your mouth that you didn’t say. I didn’t want to be wrong again, not with Misha and not with you.”

   “So you’re just wanting me to say the words? That would make you happy?”

   It was irritating to have him say that after you had been so honest. It was like he would only do that if he felt he had to, not because he wanted to. “Wow! No. Don’t do me any favors, Jensen.” You stood up and grabbed the sweatshirt. There wasn’t really anywhere to storm off to, but you intended to remove yourself from the situation.

   “Wait.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you back to the couch. “I didn’t mean it like it sounded. I just want to know what I need to do so I know that you believe me. I want to get it right. Is it that simple? Or should it be a confession?” He stood and started pacing. “Should I confess about how completely wrapped up in you I’ve been since you stepped onto the elevator, how I became borderline obsessive, how thinking about you with anyone else makes me furious, how you are part of my life now, how much you matter to me, how I want to keep you safe, how I want you to be at home, my home, our home, because I am so fucking in love with you that I need you there?" He stopped his pacing, facing you. "Would anything along that line be enough?”

   You were biting the inside of your lip to try to keep from smiling too big, but since you were failing, you chose to instead look at the floor.

   He knelt down in front of you and lifted your head. “I'm sorry that I'm not as good with words as Misha is, but I do love you, (Y/N). Tell me you know it, that you believe it.”

   “You're better with words than you think, Jen. I'm sorry I doubted it. I know now.”

   “Good. Just don’t let it happen again,” he smiled and kissed your nose. Ready to move past the emotional moment, he took his seat back on the couch. “Now, weren’t we in the middle of something?”

   You grinned and turned to reposition yourself over him, but he grabbed your arm and pulled you off balance, causing you to fall across his lap. “What the hell?” you laughed.

   His hand coming down on your ass stopped your laughing real quick.

   “Ow! Really! What the hell?” Definitely no laughing this time.

   “Oh, that is absolutely not how my girl should be speaking to me.” Jensen brought his hand down again.

   Despite the sting, you smiled, keeping your face against the couch so he couldn’t see. “Sorry, Sir.” His punishments had definitely become a turn-on. It hurt when he hit you, but the pain had started triggering pleasure signals, too.

   “That’s better. Now, I think I asked, ‘weren’t we in the middle of something?’ didn’t I? Were we?”

   “Yes, Sir. You asked and we were.” His hand slipping up the leg of your shorts to caress your bare ass was quickening your breathing. You could feel him starting to get hard again against your stomach.

   “And then what happened?”

   “Um, my phone. My phone rang.”

   “Did I tell you to leave it?” he asked.

   “Yes, Sir.”

   “Did you leave it?”

   “No, Sir.”

   “No. You didn’t.” He pulled his hand from your shorts and slapped harder across your ass cheeks. “Next time you will listen to what I say.” Another smack. “If you don’t, we’ll have to do this again.” Another.

   With that last smack, you moaned aloud and it wasn’t in pain.

   His hand slipped back inside your shorts. “Sounds like you’re enjoying your punishment.” Turning his hand, he slid his middle finger into your very wet pussy, eliciting another moan from you. “Oh, yes, you are!” He pulled his finger back out. “Sit up.”

   You sat up on your knees next to him.

   “Open.”

   When you opened your mouth, he slid the finger inside and you sucked the wetness from it, tasting yourself. Your tongue slid around his finger, making sure to get his finger completely clean. “Mmm.”

   “Oh my god,” he groaned as he worked with one hand to get his shorts down low enough to get his cock out. “I love it when you’re such a dirty girl.” He pulled his finger from your mouth and lifting his hips, slid his shorts down and off, kicking them to the side. “Stand up.”

   You obeyed and he slid the thin shorts you were wearing down your legs. When you stepped out, he pulled you back down, once again straddling him. With your hands on his shoulders, you leaned up to his ear and whispered, “I want slow.”

   “You can try. No guarantees,” he said. He positioned the head of his cock at your entrance and you slid down, but stopped half way.

   You raised back up to where the head almost came out and then you lowered yourself back down. This continued until you began lowering yourself a little bit further each time, inch by inch, until finally you were sliding all the way down on him, feeling him hitting deep inside you. The pace you kept was maddeningly slow.

   Jensen had his head leaned back against the couch, eyes closed, breathing through his mouth. His fingers were digging into your hips as he fought the instinct to force you to the pace he wanted.

   You knew that if he could just hold out, his orgasm would be so worth it. As his cock filled you, you brought one hand to your mouth, licking the fingers which you then set to rubbing your clit, keeping the speed of your rubbing slower than normal to match the speed of your movements.

   He looked down to see what you were doing and moaned at the sight of you pleasuring yourself. “Woman, you’re going to kill me,” he gritted out as his head fell back again.

   With a lustful smile, you switched your motions, changing from the up and down to the back and forth, rolling your hips along his length. The pace was only slightly quickened.  

   Jensen couldn’t help himself as he started to move his hips with yours, but you quickly lifted yourself back up and completely off him. “No. (Y/N), I can’t.” Every word was spoken through clenched teeth.

   “Yes, you can,” you assured him as you sunk back down on him. This time you combined the movements, lifting up and then rolling your hips back and down. Again, you moved a bit faster simply to give some ease to Jensen.

   “Ugh, fuck,” he panted. He had a sheen of sweat over him from trying to hold himself still.

   “Stay with me, baby,” you begged, closing in on your own orgasm.

   “God! Fuck! (Y/N)!” His hands were squeezing all over you, up your arms, down your thighs, over your ass, trying anything to keep from squirming beneath you.

   You knew you were going to have some bruises to explain, but you loved every touch, even when he squeezed your upper arm tight enough to make you whimper.

     Hearing the sound, he pulled his hand into a fist and brought it to his mouth, biting down, trying to keep from accidentally hurting you. Needing his mouth to breathe and continue his endless string of profanities and exclamations, he laid both his arms out along the back of the couch, gripping it so tight you were certain he’d rip the fabric.

   Your orgasm started to swell inside you. This was the great thing about slow sex. The orgasm would come on hard and last far longer. You began to shudder. “Oh, yes! Yes!” you breathed.

   “Yeah!” Jensen shouted. “Cum for me, baby!”

   You continued rolling your hips as your body began to pulse with bolts of pleasure sweeping through you. The ongoing orgasm was taking your breath away, but you wanted to keep going, wanted Jensen to feel what you were.

   As you tightened around him while working his cock, he finally felt the beginning tingles of his climax. “Yes! Fucking cumming! Baby! Baby!” His arms went around you, pulling you against him and he raised you, slamming you back down on his cock, once, twice. He screamed, filling the apartment with his voice as he came within you. He was squeezing you so tight that you could barely get the little bit of air in that you were already gasping for.

   Despite the lack of oxygen, Jensen’s orgasm only increased yours. You could feel it when he came. Long pulses of warm seed hitting the walls inside you with force. Now, you wanted the movement, something to ride out the endless orgasm. “Jensen, fuck me,” you pleaded.

   With lightening speed, he had you on your knees on the couch, leaning on the back of it while he stood behind you, ramming into your pussy. Cum was still leaking out of him and every time he pushed into you, it forced some of the sticky white liquid to seep out around him, down your lips, dripping to the couch.

   It took a few more minutes, but finally the high settled, bringing you both, completely sated and spent, back to reality. Exhausted, Jensen slumped the floor, laying flat out, while you melted down from the back of the couch to lay on its comfortable cushions, carefully avoiding the puddle.

   When he was finally able to speak, he said, “I don’t know what the fuck just happened. That was amazing. I’ve never came like that. What did you just do to me?”

   You half smiled. “I just loved you.”

   He sat up to look at your face, pressed into the couch cushion. “Liar,” he grinned. “That was straight up voodoo.”

   You probably would have laughed if you would have had the energy, but you just smiled bigger.

   He sighed. “We should get cleaned up and then I need to sleep before we go back in tonight.”

   “I don’t wanna move,” you whined.

   “Alright. I’ll take a shower and then I’ll run you a bath. You can stay here until then.”

   He slowly managed to get himself off the floor, still a little jelly-legged, and headed down the hall for his shower.


	26. Exit Light, Enter Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets to tag along while the guys film and readies herself to go home.

   You hadn’t actually fallen asleep. At least, you didn’t think you had. If you hadn’t though, then Jensen finished his shower as fast as it had taken you to blink. You had only planned on resting your eyes while you recuperated, but the next thing you knew, Jensen was scooping you up in his arms and carrying you to the bathroom.

   “I’m gonna put you in the tub. Can I count on you to not drown?” he asked with a tired smile.

   Your head was laying on his shoulder and you breathed in the freshly cleaned scent. _He always smells so good._ “I’ll try my best to not sink,” you promised.

   “Do I need to keep an eye on you?”

   It occurred to you then why he was asking. His red eyes were not due to anything he had imbibed earlier. _Aww, he’s so tired_. He wanted to know whether he could go ahead to bed or if he should wait to make sure you were gonna be okay. “Put me down, please,” you said as he entered the bathroom. He did so, but kept his arms around you, which you didn't mine. “I’ll be fine.” You leaned up on your tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. “Now go to bed. Rest.”

   “Yeah, that sounds good. Okay.” He released you and started to step out of the bathroom, but turned back and grabbed you again. With his lips at your ear, he whispered, “I still love you.”

   “Still?” you questioned with a smile. “Nothing changed in the last…,” you realized you had no idea what time it was, “however long it’s been?”

   He had leaned back from your ear and was smiling down at you. “Nothing’s changed. Never will.”

   “Good.” You found some delight in being able to repeat back his answer from earlier, but at least he knew you were just being obstinate.

   “You better fucking finish what you need to say,” he warned, letting his forehead rest on yours.

   He was so tired that it didn’t seem right to continue to mess with him. “I love you, too.”

   “That’s better.” He gave you another kiss and let you go again. “Goodnight, baby.” He went on to the bed.

   After putting up your hair to keep it out of the water, you stepped into the tub. It smelled slightly of chamomile and lavender and was wonderfully hot. Jensen was good at many things and preparing the perfect bath was obviously one of them. You decided against using the jets since he was asleep in the other room. As you laid there relaxing, your mind began to drift through your random thoughts. No coherent link, just one thought bleeding into the next.

    _I wonder what Maverick’s gonna want from me now. Am I really a valuable asset in our industry? Jensen loves me. Misha loves me. I’m loved. That’s nice. I like that. What am I gonna do in Dallas for three hours and seven minutes? Dallas has cowboys. Do cowboys go on airplanes? I mean they must, right? I get to go to the set. I wonder who I’ll see. Ooh! I wanna be an extra! I love chamomile...and chocolate. Not together._

   “You’re really creepy right now.”

   The voice startled you and you jumped involuntarily, causing a splash of water that hit you in the eye. As you rubbed at your eye, Misha came into the view of your clear eye.

   “I didn’t mean to scare you, but aside from your breathing you looked dead,” he said as he handed you a towel to wipe your eye with.

   You instead got out of the tub, noticing you were quite wrinkly. _How long was I in there?_   “I looked dead?”

   “Yeah. Your eyes were open, but I’m pretty sure you were asleep,”

   “I don’t know why I keep falling asleep. I must be more tired than I realize.” You wrapped the towel around you and then worked to let your hair back down.

   “You’ve been on and off a plane a few times now. You've been on the road. You’re in a different time zone. Vicki and I used you pretty roughly and I imagine you and Jen didn’t spend your time playing checkers while I was gone.”

   “We did,” you interjected. “He’s good, but I beat him.” You smiled at his reflection as he walked up behind you.

   “I’m sure you did,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around your towel clad body. “I bet you beat him well.” He kissed your neck, just below your ear, and then let you go so you could finish brushing your hair. “And our schedule is all kinds of fucked up due to shooting. All in all, if you weren’t exhausted I would be shocked.”

    _Makes sense._ You dropped the towel and turned to the door. “Are you coming to bed, too?” you asked before opening the bathroom door.

   “If I wasn’t before, I sure as hell am now.”

   You smiled and headed on into the bedroom. As you climbed into bed, Jensen draped an arm over you and pulled you to him.

   “I missed you,” he murmured sleepily.

   Misha had taken off his clothes and joined the two of you in bed. “Did you miss me?” Misha asked.

   “Oh, you left?”

   “Ass.” Misha leaned over you and you heard their kiss next to your ear.

   As usual, it made your heart swell to know these two loved each other as much as you loved them. Even though that feeling alone was good enough for you, you were not left out. You got the same kiss from Misha before he settled down and you were all able to get some much needed rest.

 

   An alarm went off at six. As you opened your eyes, you saw Jensen reach over and turn off his phone. You felt an arm squeeze around your middle and realized that at some point you had switched from being against him to against Misha. You smiled. Sleeping in the middle had it’s good points. No matter what you had a strong man there to keep you warm and safe.

   Jensen sat up and leaned back on his hands, looking over at the two of you. “I can't imagine my cuddler abandoned me. You must have stole her,” he jokingly accused, reaching over you to smack Misha’s ass.

   “Ow! She came willingly.” Misha knew full well that his words would be taken as an innuendo.

   He laughed. “Yeah, she always does. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

   “You two would know.” You earned a light pat on the ass, as well.

   “Get dressed. We’ll grab a bite and head up.”

   “Noooo.” Misha squeezed you closer. “Don’t wanna. Besides we got time for...things.” His hand slid up, softly groping your breast, getting a murmur of agreement from you.

   Jensen, who was up and already half dressed, came around the bed and smacked him again, a bit harder this time. “No! We don’t.” His tone had an edge to it, as if he was trying to convey something through his voice rather than his words. It was apparently something Misha was supposed to know, but you weren’t.

   Feeling Misha turn and look at him, you turned, as well. It was just in time to see Jensen’s face quickly mask into a smile. “What’s going on?” you asked, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

   “Nothing,” Jensen answered quickly. “I just don’t want to be late. There’s no time. You two should get up. Come on.” He waved his hand for you both to get out of bed and then headed down the hallway.

   Misha sat up and you turned your question to him. “Misha?”

   He shrugged. “What can I say? He has a strong work ethic.” With that, he too was out of bed and strolling his gorgeous, naked rear into the bathroom.

   You plopped back on the pillow. _Weird. Something is going on._ With neither of the boys offering up an explanation, you had no choice but to roll with it.

 

   Being with them at work was not quite as fun as you were hoping. You got to meet a lot of really awesome crew members though. The girls in the makeup trailer were hilarious. The people who were there to do lighting and shooting were all really friendly and quick to make you feel comfortable. There was only one other actress in the scene, but she was new to you so you didn’t know anything about her. She was sweet, as well, though.

   They were shooting on location. It was dark and cold and damp. None of those things were enjoyable. It started off exciting enough. You had never watched anything be filmed before and it was entertaining to see the people behind the cameras in action. However, watching the same scene a few times over quickly became mundane and you started getting bored. It also caused the chill to become more noticeable. You pulled your hands into your shirt sleeves, holding the ends closed to try to keep the heat in.

   The only particularly heart pumping moment for you was when Misha tripped, falling backwards. You were much too far away to be of any kind of assistance, but you still reached out and started to shout his name. You only got to, “Mi..” before you jerked your hand back, covering your mouth. You gave apologetic looks to those whose attentions you had gained. If your cheeks weren't already red from the cold, you knew they were now. When you saw the director looking at you with a raised brow, you mouthed. “I’m so sorry.”

   She came over to you with a smile on her face. “He’s not supposed to trip so the shot was already messed up. It’s fine. He’s fine, too.” She pointed over to where he had gotten up and was being checked over by wardrobe to make sure he hadn’t messed up the trench coat.

   Despite the barrage of people around him, he was smiling with his eyes on you. Then he pulled out his phone to start typing.

   “Still, I’m sorry. I know I need to be quiet.”

   “You have been. You’re more well-behaved than the boys are,” she said with a laugh before heading back to her spot.

   You felt your phone vibrate and pulled it out to see that Misha had texted you.

   Misha: _Aww! You were worried! It’s really cute!  
_    You: _This is the second time you have considered my worrying cute. We should probably talk about that. ;)_

   He smiled at your response, but then had to put his phone back in his pocket to get back to work.

   It was a little after midnight when Jensen got a moment to come check on you. “Is it everything you thought it would be? Are you awed and amazed?”

   You scuffed your heel along the dirt as you stood there with your arms crossed, warding off the cold. You wanted to be in the arms of one of your guys, but knew it was unlikely considering how many people were around. “It’s interesting to see,” you replied, knowing it was vague.

   He understood though. “I know. The stuff being done tonight isn't high-intensity, action-packed moments so it’s not exactly super exciting.” Seeing you shiver, he started to reach for you, but remembered there were always eyes on him. Instead, he just stepped in closer and rubbed your arm, hoping you understood. “You don’t need to stay out here, baby,” he said quietly so only you could hear. “I don’t want you getting sick. You’re not used to this weather.”

   Going someplace warm was tempting, but you couldn’t bear to walk away from your boys. “I don’t want to leave you guys yet. I mean, I can’t even kiss you goodbye here.”

   Smiling, he said, “I know, but it will be made up for.”

   You tilted your head, wondering how and when.

   “Come on.” He turned you towards the SUV you had ridden up in. “Cliff will take you back to the set and we can have someone take you back to the apartment.”

   “I don’t want to be there by myself,” you whined.

   Jensen stopped with a quizzical expression. “But you were there by yourself before.”

   “I was asleep. That’s different,” you countered. “When do you think you will be done?”

   Jensen shrugged. “Honestly, probably not all that long. Couple more hours maybe.” He looked at you and sighed. “Okay. If you really want to wait, I will _let_ you wait.”

   You didn’t miss the emphasis on “let.” You were being told that the only reason you were going to stay was because he was allowing it, not because it was what you wanted. You didn’t mind though since the end result was the same. “Thank you, Sir.”

   Letting it be, he turned back to look at the people working. “Just a bit more than three weeks before we get time again. Can you wait that long?” he asked.

   “I don’t guess I really have a choice, do I?”

   “Don’t you?”

   You took a moment to think about that, but Jensen was called back to stand in his spot. _I don’t think that I do…_

   When your phone vibrated again, your first thought was Misha, but he looked thoroughly engrossed in what he was being told. Once you saw who it actually was, the grin couldn’t be held back.

   Danneel: _I hear your coming my way. Maybe you should cum my way. ;)_  
   You: _Definitely heading that way, but my layover is in Dallas.  
_    Danneel: _Not that far. I could try to get away for a bit and meet you in the middle._

   Curious, you pulled up Google Maps to check the distance. It was a three hour drive. Even meeting halfway wouldn’t work. You would just have to turn around and come back as soon as you arrived.

   You: _Wouldn’t work. It’s three hours between us which is the same amount of time I have for my layover. Any chance you could come meet me there?_  
   Danneel: _I wouldn’t have someone to watch the kids for that long. :(_  
   You: _{pout} I guess we will be waiting til I come down. Not even four more weeks._  
   Danneel: _But you got to see Vicki_  
   You: _It wasn’t planned. Just how things turned out._  
   Danneel: _So you still want to play with me?_  
   You: _What a silly question! Of course. Just because I met her first doesn’t make me not want you._  
   Danneel: _:) Then I guess I will just wait. I’m off to bed. Will talk soon._  
   You: _Sleep well, gorgeous girl. Dream of me._  
   Danneel: _Sure. Seems likes a good night for wet dreams. ;) Goodnight.  
_    You: _Goodnight._

   Looking at the texts, you had to shake your head. Just looking at her you wouldn’t think she was such a shameless girl, but you kind of liked it. Where as you loved the boys and appreciated that they wanted to take care of you, Danneel was clear about getting you in bed being her priority. If it hadn’t been so hard to get the flight needed and you weren’t getting back so late as it was, you would consider trying to change it.

   Unfortunately, it seemed like you were right. There was no choice. You were just going to have to wait.

 

   After going back to the lot for the guys to change and get cleaned up, it was already half past three. Knowing Jared and Cliff would be in the car, you got your goodbyes out in Jensen’s trailer. Lots of kisses, lots of hugs, lots of ass grabbing, lots of nibbles.

   However, it didn’t make getting dropped off at the airport any less awkward. Despite his previous behavior, Misha was keeping touching to a minimum, presumably for Jensen’s sake since he was doing the same. However, you got a huge bear hug from Jared which left you giggling. The difference was surprising.

   After waving you went off to find your gate.

  

   Getting back in the SUV, Jensen pulled out his phone.

   Jensen: _Were you able to get something that puts you there in time?_  
   Danneel: _Yep. I’ll be there about an hour before she gets there._  
   Jensen: _Does she have any idea?_  
   Danneel: _Nope. I was a good little liar._  
   Jensen: _Good. You get to tell me stories next time. ;)  
_    Danneel: _Happily! Love you!_

   Jensen smiled. After finding out that the layover was in Dallas, he had texted Danneel while (Y/N) was in the bath to find out if she could get someone to watch the kids long enough to fly out and meet her. She had only half considered it at first, not wanting to trade her first-time, all-night plans for something hurried where she wouldn’t get to fall asleep with her.

   As he expected though, she was a bit put out over not getting to her first. While she adored Vicki, Danneel had a bit of a competitive side that sometimes came out over odd things. Being with their new girl was, for some reason, one of those things.

   He showed Misha the texts and he nodded his approval. It was the whole reason that he hadn't been allowed to play with their girl when they woke up. Danneel didn’t want her to show up already sated so Jensen promised her they would let her be. Misha was trying not to be overly upset about that. Their time was so random and hardly planned that passing up on opportunities to love her was not something he was good with. For Danneel though, he let it go this once.

   “I think it’s gonna be a good day,” Jensen said with a grin.

 

   Thankfully, it was a small flight. There was no one next to you to ignore. You were able to sit back, relax, and think. Life was a whirlwind and you didn’t feel like you were in control anymore. The more you thought you wondered if you were ever really in control before.

    _Wake up, let the dog out, have breakfast, feed the dog, get ready, go to work, come home, dog out and fed again, have dinner, maybe watch something on Netflix, and then asleep to do it all again. Was that what I chose? None of that seems like a choice. It’s just...existing on auto-pilot._

   There were of course the times when you were brought out to woo potential clients and that did break up the monotony. After a while though, even it became easy to glide through without much thought. Despite how hard-nosed those in business appeared to be, you always found them very easy to read and completely predictable.

   A small grin formed on your face. _Nothing has been predictable lately_ , you thought as the boys crossed your mind. The smile was quickly replaced by a frown though as the other unpredictable man in your life popped up in your thoughts.

   While it was true, you were good with the business professionals, Maverick was something else altogether. There was no predicting his moves or reading him because behind his calm composure, he was chaos. There was nothing tying him to reality. He had enough money and freedom to do whatever he wanted, be whatever he wanted, and get whatever he wanted. You had no idea why he had decided to become so focused on you when you had merely been a conduit between him and Mar-Tech and him and the boys. _“I expect I will be speaking with you later this week.”_ You’d been so sure that you had rid yourself of his annoying presence, but, in his usual way, he’d found a loophole.  _Or made a loophole._

   You had to admit to yourself that his continued intrusion into your life was starting to teeter from annoying to scary. Chaotic people had no rules aside from those they make. There were too many possibilities for you to appropriately plan for which left too many ways he could completely blindside you. You made a mental note to discuss it with Mark when you got back.

   For now, you tried to put it from your mind. Popping in your earbuds to listen to your music, you focused on the fun you would get to have when you finally got to Austin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little slow I know, but I wanted you all to know what was coming up. It's already in progress and oh.my.god. {fanning myself}  
> Expect to see it posted sometime tomorrow.


	27. I Swear You Hit Me Like A Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the Dallas- Fort Worth airport, Reader gets a surprise visit that may be eye-opening.

   As you got off the plane, you turned your phone off airplane mode to get a map of the airport and find out where you needed to go next. You wanted to look around, but didn’t want to end up on the other end of the airport from the departing gate too close to time to leave.

   Once you were able to make sense of where you were, you decided to head for the coffee bar inside the Hyatt Regency as it was closest. Arriving, you saw it was fairly popular with a bit of a line. While you had plenty of time, line standing was not on your list of favorite things. As you stood back trying to decide if you wanted to deal with it or not, your phone dinged.

   Danneel: _I’m so bored. Are you sure you can’t come play with me?_

   Smiling at her persistence, you responded.

   You: _If I could control time, I would absolutely put everything on pause to see you.  
_    Danneel: _But don’t you really wanna see me? Don’t you really wanna touch me? Don’t you really wanna taste me?_

   Your knees grew weak and you felt that familiar tingle. Thankfully, there were little tables with chairs spaced around in front of the coffee bar. You were definitely needing to take a seat.

   Danneel: _Don’t ya wanna? Right. Fucking. Now._  
   You: _Are you trying to kill me? Yes, I definitely want to_.  
   Danneel: _Want to what?  
_    You: _Want to see you, touch you, shove my tongue inside you and taste how sweet you are. But I can’t get to you right now. :(_

   “Well, I guess it’s a good thing I can get to you.” She gestured behind her. “I followed you from the gate.”

   Looking up, your jaw about hit the table. There she stood, a tight teal tank-top and black bodycon skirt showcasing her curves, and her red hair down around her shoulders. The nervous biting of her lip only added to the sexy picture she presented. 

   Slowly you stood up, mouth still hanging open. Your brain was screaming at you to form words as she looked at you, anxiously waiting for approval. She looked even more amazing than the day you first saw her with Jensen, when you were amazed and intimidated by her beauty. “Oh my god! I can’t believe you're here!” You wanted to touch her, but she was so perfect that you almost didn’t feel worthy. Knowing that Jensen had her made it all the more confusing about why he was attracted to you at all.

   “It’s a surprise,” she said, holding up her hands, wiggling her fingers. “Is it okay? Are you upset?”

   You realized you still had the stupid expression of shock on your face. Forcing yourself to smile, you grabbed her hands in each of yours. “Of course! This is…,” You had to stop and just be honest. “I’m so sorry, but I am just so shocked and elated and...I just don’t know what to do or say right now.”

   “Well, you can come with me and figure it out on the way,” she suggested.

   “On the way to where?” you asked, letting go of her hands to pick up your bags.

   “Um…,” She glanced down at the floor and her cheeks got a little red.

   “Are you blushing? Why? It’s really cute. I just don’t know why.”

   She pulled a small white card out of the hidden pocket of her skirt. “I am really good at saying what I want in a text, but I’ve never done this before.” Seeing your confused expression, she quickly elaborated. “No, no. Not ‘this,’” she motioned back and forth between the two of you, “but the whole getting a room and inviting someone up. It seems kinda skeevy I guess and I’m scared you’ll think it's weird and say no.”

   You had to smile at this side of her you hadn’t seen before. She was a bit more reserved in person. To make things easier, you picked up your phone and sent her a text.

   You: _I love your outfit, but you better get us to this room because I’m dying to get you out of it._

   She had wondered who you were suddenly texting, but when she got the notification and saw your words, her smile was instant. “Follow me.”

   You were all too happy to do so as her ass was a masterpiece in that skirt. "Not sure why you would think I'd say no. You know I have been in similar circumstances with Misha and Jensen."

   "After having already been with them. That was different. Are you not even a little nervous?"

   "Maybe a little, but mostly just excited." When you arrived at the elevator doors, that excitement started to get to you. The possibility of having her up against the elevator wall was getting you even more turned on.

   As the doors opened, she was clearly having the same thoughts as her eyes were taking in your gray fitted t-shirt and jeans with a predatory gleam while she pushed the button. Just as the doors were about to close, a man got a hand at the edge of one of the elevator doors and it opened again.

   “Hope you don’t mind us joining you,” he spoke in an unfamiliar accent as he ushered his wife and young son in and he pushed a button for two floors above yours.

   Since Danneel was not bothering to hide her irritation, you answered for the both of you. “Of course not. No worries,” you smiled. You pointedly looked at her and managed to get her to reluctantly put on a smile, as well.

   At the floor, she led you to the room, complaining about the man in the elevator. “He could have just caught the next one. It was almost closed! Why did he have to stick his hand in there? It could have been squished.” She stopped at a door, still talking as she fumbled with the keycard.

   You took a quick glance up and down the hall. No one was around. You stepped up against her backside and kissed her shoulder. It instantly silenced her. “Stop talking about the guy. You have a girl to focus on.” Reaching around her, you took the keycard and unlocked the door.

   As soon as the door was shut and your bags on the ground, she was on you. Her hands around the back of your neck, lips pressing hard against yours, tongue pushing into your mouth.

   You pressed her up against the wall, pushing your bodies together. With her being a little bit taller than you, it put you at exactly the right height to start sucking on her neck, making her moan, but careful not to leave any marks. You rocked yourself against her, but through the jeans there was not much that could be felt. You reached between the two of you to start unbuttoning them, but she batted your hands away so she could do it for you. In exchange, you pulled her skirt over her hips, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her black panties.

   She knelt down as she lowered your jeans, placing her head right at the apex of your thighs as your hands threaded through her long red hair. She started placing little kisses and bites along the soft flesh as she helped you get your feet out. Once you were free, she locked eyes with you and then ran her tongue up the middle of the wet fabric of your panties.

   “Oh my god,” you groaned. _This girl is absolutely going to kill me. I just know it._ Pulling her to her feet, you turned and had her walk backwards to the king size bed while you gave each other quick, passionate kisses, hands grabbing at shirt fabric, hair, hips.

   When the back of her knees hit the end of the bed, she scooted herself back on it, while you climbed up over her. Resting your body upon hers, you pressed your thigh up against her very wet panties. The soft, sweet gasp she gave upon feeling the pressure was like music to your ears.

   Unable to resist, you had to pull back from the kisses to comment. “You’re so wet, babe. How badly do you want my tongue diving in there?” You always surprised yourself with your dirty talk.

   “So bad,” she breathed as she lifted her lower half up, rubbing herself against your thigh.

   You placed a hand on one of her hips to stop her moving. “Don’t rush it. I have time,” you said softly. To prove it, you set your tongue to hers for a slow, languid kiss that both excited her and calmed her, bringing her back to her own plans for you.

   Her hands traveled down to the hem of your shirt and tugged, pulling over your head, leaving you in your matching gray bra and panty set. She shifted, wanting up so you rolled to the side and she straddled your hips. With a seductive grin, she grabbed the edge of her tank top and slowly pulled it up. The black bra she had on was incredibly sheer, you could easily see her hard nipples pressing against the fabric. Tossing the shirt aside, she brought her hands up to massage her own breasts as she began to rock against you, rubbing your panties against each other.

   With your hands on her hips, you suddenly understood what it must be like for Misha and Jensen, wanting it harder, faster. You were doing your best to guide her, speed her up, press her down harder, but she kept her rhythm.

   Annoyed with the fabric in her way, she reached behind her and undid the bra, sending it to set with the rest of the clothes. She began to squeeze her nipples between her finger and thumb, throwing her head back.

   Her breasts were a beautiful cream with perky pink nipples that begged for more than her fingers. You sat up and wrapped your arms around her waist to hold her to you. Her hands went to your shoulders to keep balance and you took the opportunity to suck one pebbly nipple into your mouth.

   She cried out and a shudder went through her. Her hands gripped your head, holding you to her as you worked to suck in even more of her breast. Pulling out of your mouth, she turned your head to her other side so you could give it the same attention which you were more than willing to do. With you otherwise engaged, she was able to reach behind you and undo your bra, letting it slide down your arms so she could get her hands on your breasts. 

   Pushing you back to the bed, she dropped the bra to the floor and began circular hip movements, grinding into you. “You’re so hot, babe,” she said, leaning forward, running her hands up your stomach, over your breasts, and then back down. “I have been fantasizing about this ever since Jensen told me about you and showed me your picture.” She brought her face down to your neck, speaking between kisses, her hot breath making your skin tingle. “He told me things...and all I wanted was to have you, too. Maybe that’s greedy, but I don’t care.” She sat back up to look down into your eyes. “I just fucking want you, (Y/N).”

   If you were any closer, her words could have made you cum. To hear that sweet voice say such dirty things had to be at the top of your list of turn-ons. You reached forward, pushing her panties down her hips. She maneuvered to the side so you could slide them all the way off. “Let me taste you,” you begged. You watched as she lifted one leg, exposing her glistening pussy with a small strip of neatly trimmed hair above it. Then she slid a finger in, pumped it a few times, before pulling it back out and setting it at your lips. You smiled at the similarity to what Jensen had done so recently and then opened your mouth to her finger.

   Her taste was unbelievable, a warm, sweet treat, and you licked and sucked, grazed your teeth along her skin, to get every drop. Her breath had quickened just by watching you, feeling what you were doing, what you were capable of. Removing her finger, she asked, “Do you want more?” and prayed you would say yes.

   “Yes.”

   She sat up and positioned her pussy over your face.

   You didn’t even wait for her to lower herself, instead lifting your head to get your tongue inside her, tasting how wet she was for you.

   “Oh, yes!” She couldn’t hold herself up like that and sat further down, pushing your head back down onto the bed.

   Remembering what Vicki had done, you wrapped your arms around her thighs, forcing her pussy down even harder on your face. Your tongue couldn’t even keep up with the wetness she was leaking all over you, but you were certainly trying, plunging as deep inside her as you could get. When you pulled back and flicked your tongue over her clit, she spasmed on top of you.

   “Right there. God, I’m so close. (Y/N), please make me cum!” She leaned forward and gripped the headboard as she started grinding her pussy onto your eager mouth. “Fuck yes! Fuck yes!” she chanted.

   Having someone else begging you for release was different, but you definitely liked it. It made you feel powerful. You owned her orgasm and she was begging for it. Not one to be stingy, you brought a hand up under her and easily slid two fingers inside her as you latched onto her clit. Between the alternating sucking and flicking of her little nub and the fingers thrusting inside her, she was quickly pushed over the edge.

   She reached one hand down, under your head pushing you into her, as she moaned and panted. “Yes! Yes!” She started thrusting back against your fingers and you lost suction on her clit, but you kept your tongue out so she she could rub on it. It was enough. She came with a squeal as her pussy gushed juices that flooded your mouth and dribbled down your cheeks and over your chin.  

    _I wanna eat this woman all day._ If Vicki ate the best pussy, Danneel had the best pussy for being eaten. While you could have handled all day, she couldn’t as the post-orgasmic sensitivity set in. Your tongue grazed across her and she whimpered, pushing your head down, away from her, with the same hand she had held it up with.

   When she was finally able to move, she moved off your head and laid down beside you, her head on your shoulder, an arm across you. Her breathing was still a bit labored. “That was so good, (Y/N)! Did Vicki teach you that or have your skills always been that good?”

   Her praise had you feeling quite smug as you answered, “I like to think I was good before I met her though I may have picked up a thing or two. Mostly, it was just how much I was enjoying you. You can’t even be real to be tasting that good.”

   She smiled and leaned up to kiss you, your face still wet. “Mmm...you’re right.” She gave you a little wink before slowly dragging her tongue across your lips, your cheeks, over your chin, down your neck, cleaning up the mess she made on you.

   The attention was quickly getting you hot and heavy, but she knew that. She left your neck to run her tongue around one of your nipples, making it even harder, before finally suckling it in and causing you to arch against her. She set her hand to play with that breast as she moved her head over to your other, giving it that same sweet torture.

   Your anticipation mounted as she slid further down, placing a few kisses on your belly. You couldn’t wait to have her tongue on you, inside you, making your squirm with delight.

   She sat back and gripped the sides of your panties, pulling them off as soon as you raised her hips to allow it. “Bend your knees and spread your legs. I want to get deep in you.”

   Between her words and her journey down your body, it was not going to take you long to cum. You could already feel the pleasurable tightening of your core. You leaned up on your elbows. Danneel was by far the most attractive woman you had ever been with and just the thought of seeing that sexy face looking up at you from between your legs was enough to have you already panting.

   And it was better than anything you could have fantasized. She laid down and used her fingers to pull back your folds. Then, with her eyes on your face, she drew her tongue straight up your slit, dipping into your hole, and then flicking up over your hardened clit.

   You cried out and your whole body jerked at that first touch, but it just kept getting better. Seeing those beautiful brown eyes watching you was intensifying the sensations she was creating as she repeated the move again, and again. “Yeah, baby. Put that beautiful face in my pussy,” you spoke, barely loud enough for her to hear, as you raised your hips up against she face.

   It was all she needed to know to pick up the pace. She went from long, slow strokes with her tongue to shoving it into your tight hole, causing your head to loll back. A few thrusts in and then she would start fast licks up your slit, grazing your clit every time, before entering you again.

   You were completely on edge. “You’re gonna make me cum,” you gasped through your moans. “Yes! Ungh!”

   With you so close, she shoved a finger and then two inside you, pumping them hard and fast, while furiously lapping at your clit.

   You couldn’t hold yourself up anymore and instead brought your hands down to hold her against your spasming pussy. “Fuck! God! Baby, yes! Don’t stop! Lick me, lick me! Ungh!” You came on her face as the warmth of delight rushed through you .

   When you were finally able to pry your hands from her head, she didn’t stop. You pushed through the sensitivity convulsions just because you loved seeing her face buried between your thighs.

   She continued you until there was not a drop of your wetness left. Raising her head to look up at you, she smiled a sweet, serene smile. “I like the way you taste more.”

   You would have laughed if you would have had the breath to do so. “Jesus, girl," you managed to choke out. "You're a fucking killer. Get up here and kiss me.” She maneuvered back up by your side and you turned to kiss her, showing worship to her talented tongue that had worked so hard on you. “I hope you know how much I appreciate you,” you said softly. “And I don’t mean just for this, for coming out here and making me lose my mind in such a great way. I mean for being so supportive in the relationship with Misha and especially with Jensen.”

   Danneel sighed. “You still don’t get it. It’s okay though. I think once you come and stay with us you will see that your relationship is more than you think it is.”

   The words confused you as you thought you had 'got it' when finding out there were emotions involved. “What do you mean? I know now that it's more than just an owner and sub situation. They have both said they love me.”

   Her smile was like pure sunshine as she sat up in excitement. "Really?" she squealed. "Oh my god! I didn't know that. I mean, I knew they did, but I didn't know they had told you. Was Jensen good about it? It's hard for him sometimes." Before you could answer, another terrifying thought hit her, "You said it back, right?"

   You sat up as well with a chuckle. "Of course I said it. Jensen was good. So I do see what it is."

   She shook her head. “No. While I am glad to see you all got that out in the open, that's not what I was talking about. I’m not going to go into it because I want you to realize it on your own. Just think about the fact that I am here, okay? It’s just me and you.”

   “I’m pretty sure I’ve been very focused on that fact for the last, umm, almost hour now,” you said, pulling her closer and kissing her cheek.

   She caught your lips for a quick kiss and then rolled out of bed, walking towards the room fridge. “That is true. I think you dehydrated me. I need a water. You want one?” She opened the fridge and bent over to grab the bottles.

   “I definitely want that,” you said, eyes on her rear, as you moved to sit at the end of the bed.

   She looked over here shoulder to see you ogling her butt and gave it a little shake before straightening up with a giggle. “This is one of the reasons why I like you,” she said, handing you a bottled water. “You just might be as insatiable as I am.”

   You took a long drink from the bottle. She was right about getting dehydrated from the play. You hadn’t even realized how thirsty you were. “I don’t think it’s so much being insatiable as it is just being really attracted to you. Like really, truly, oh-my-god,  can’t believe you’re so damn gorgeous, make me wet with a look, actually experiencing penis envy, kind of attracted.”

   She burst out laughing. “Penis envy? What? Why?”

   You had to smile. “Because! You're amazing and deserve to be fucked harder and deeper than what I can manage and yeah, I know it's silly, but it's just how you make me feel. Maybe I won’t experience that if Jensen is with us.”

   Having downed about three quarters of her bottle, she set it aside. “Well, at home it will be okay if you do. I have a nice strap-on set.”

   “Really?” you asked, intrigued.

   She nodded. “I’ve used it with Vicki, but the main reason I have it in the first place was to use on Jensen.” She laid back down on the bed, this time at your left.

   You sat the water bottle on the floor and slid back up the bed, dying to know more about this. “You are a font of information. I feel like I should have been talking to you to get to know more about the guys. You’ve pegged Jen?”

   “Is it really that surprising? You already know he and Misha are fucking.”

   You thought about that for a moment. “Yeah, I guess I just never really considered that. With the exception of oral, I haven’t actually been witness to anything more.”

   “Oh, next time you are with them, make them. It’s seriously hot! Get a train going. Misha in Jensen and Jensen in you. He likes that. He generally bottoms to Misha, but they do sometimes switch and for some reason that’s even hotter. I guess because Mish is really the dominant one so to see him getting his ass owned is...I don’t know, thrilling, arousing. I can grab a toy and get off just watching them.” Talking about it was starting to get her turned on. One hand slid over her breasts as the other ran between her legs as she squeezed them together. “You should definitely try it.”

   You were as engrossed in her story as a child at bedtime. “I am definitely keeping that in mind...for later.” For now, her slightly flushed form and darkened eyes were winning over your attention. “I like you being insatiable,” you said before dropping your lips to hers.

   The kiss quickly heated up as the two of you rolled around on the bed. Moving on from kissing to nipping and sucking anywhere you could get your lips. You even began to leave marks on her. With the way she would start to moan and buck against you as sucked, it made you not want to let go. Still, you stayed coherent enough to keep them where they could be easily covered by clothes.

   With her once again under you, you wanted to do the next best thing to actually penetrating her. You sat up and brought your right knee to the outside of her hip and left knee under her leg which you lifted up to you shoulder. She already knew what you were doing, pushing her pussy up against yours as you settled into place. Quickly you started humping against her, sliding together, creating intense friction for you both. It was something you had never done before, but always wanted to and couldn’t imagine it being with any other girl. You were both breathing hard and moaning as you slammed your wet pussies into each other.

   Danneel had a hand on her leg that was over your shoulder and the other on your hip, pushing and pulling in an attempt to increase the pace. As soon as you gave in, she went primal. “Yes, baby! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Ungh! Yes! Harder!”

   You increased the pressure against her even more, really grinding into her. This was one position when any change for her pleasure was raising your own, as well. You could feel your orgasm nearing.

   She reached that sweet peak first, just short of screaming, she was so loud, and adding even more lubrication between you. “God! You’re so fucking amazing!” she gasped out as your orgasm hit.

   “Oh my god! Oh, fuck! I’m cumming!” You continued to move against her until the last tingles finally stopped wracking your body. You let her leg down and collapsed to that side of her. “That was intense!”

   “Yeah, it was,” she agreed. “I can’t wait to get you home because I’m gonna have so much fun with you.” Her sated grin made you smile back.

   “Sounds good to me, babe.”

   The two of you just lay together, letting your hearts settle, as you each lightly ran a hand over the other. You worked to memorize her curves, the feel of her skin, the way her eyes shined as she tucked a stray hair behind your ear. _Is that what she meant?_ You were far too content to think much on it.

   You checked the clock by the bed. There was still an hour til boarding. “I’m starving. Are you hungry?” you asked her.

   She sat up, looking astonished that you asked. “Oh my god! Yes, I am! Food after sex is the best! I am so excited that you asked.”

   You laughed as you got up and started sifting through clothes. “Well, let’s get some food then so we can make this a real date.” The words were out your mouth before you even realized it.

   Danneel grinned, looking over her shoulder as you stood there in thought over that. “Well, maybe you do get it after all.”


	28. I Guess That I Forgot I Had A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets some surprising news and has to decide how to handle it.

   The plane ride home was set to be very unpleasant. The man sitting next to you did not understand the concept of showers and deodorant. The two sibling children behind you kept getting into arguments and bumping your seat, with whichever child losing bursting into tears. Lastly, turbulence was making a person in the row in front of you sick causing them to have to make use of the airsick bag. It was one of the worst flights you had to deal with.

   Yet, you sat in your seat in a state of complete bliss. You never booked a flight without getting a window seat and you sat staring happily out the window, oblivious to the chaos around you. After the amazing time in the hotel room with Danneel, the two of you hit the nearby restaurant. She was just as much fun out of bed as she was in it and you had enjoyed the chance to get to know her a little before rushing off to your gate, just barely making it in time.

   The plane could have started dealing with ‘Final Destination’ style issues and you wouldn’t have noticed due to replaying everything in your head and thinking about some of the suggestions she had made. You'd always considered yourself far from a prude, but evidently there was a whole world of things you had no experience in. Thanks to your new friend, you intended to start checking items off the list as you could. You were quite captivated by thoughts and it kept you entertained for the whole two and a half hour flight.

 

   It was a bit after eight PM eastern time when you arrived. Mark had wanted the papers in his hand as soon as you were back so you texted him to let him know that you would meet him at the office shortly thereafter. You also texted the guys to let them know that you had gotten home safely. Lastly, you sent a text to Danneel to make sure she had got home okay, as well. 

   You were rather surprised that neither of the boys had texted you in an attempt to see how things went with Dannel, but knew they were keeping weird schedules. Not that you would say much anyway. You had promised her that no details would reach Jensen’s ears until she got to tell him on a video chat. _What I wouldn’t give to watch that chat!_

   Pulling into the office parking lot, you weren’t surprised to see Mark’s car already there. _Probably never left to begin with._ Once you parked, you pulled the folder out of your laptop bag and went in to deliver the signed documents. "God, I am gonna be so glad to have this done and over with," you mumbled to yourself as you approached the front door.

   Inside, Mark was sitting at his desk, staring blankly at his computer screen when you knocked on the frame of his office door. The sound startled him out of his reverie, but he smiled when he saw you and waved you in.

   You dropped the folder on his desk. “Signed, sealed, delivered,” you said triumphantly as you settled into one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

   “Fantastic!” he exclaimed, picking up the folder to go through all the papers and make sure all was complete. Once he was satisfied that everything was done, he set the papers back on the desk and looked up at you. “I have a question for you. Do you think this is a good deal?”

   It took a complete control of willpower to not roll your eyes in annoyance; it almost physically hurt. “No. I don’t think it’s a good deal. It’s a great deal! We all worked on this forever to make sure it was great. Besides, even if I didn’t think it was at least a good deal, it wouldn’t matter now. There’s no going back. I just handed you everything that made it official.”

   He considered that before continuing. “Do you think Mar-Tech can become what we have been saying it can be? Do you think this is what will change the stars for the company?”

   Immediately, you had a bad feeling. It was not like him to ask so many questions after the fact.  _Something isn’t right_. “Yes,” you said hesitantly. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have jumped through all the hoops I did to make sure it happened. That money is the make or break point, Mark, and I know you know that because you told me so.”

   “Do you like working here?”

   Your stomach dropped. You had been asked that question twice before in your life. The first time was when you were let go from your first job and the second time was when you had been promoted at a summer job. “Of course! I love my job! It’s my life and I’m good at it. I have given as much as I can of my time, energy, and devotion to this venture as I possibly can!”

   He waved for you to stop. “You don't have to sell me on you. I've never doubted your abilities. Hiring you and putting you in this position was one of the best decisions I ever made. What I want to know is if you would stay in this position if I wasn’t here?”

   You grew confused. “Weren't here? Where would you be?”

   “Oh, I don’t know.” He sat back in his chair and put his feet up on the edge of the desk. “A beach somewhere, getting dark in the sun, sipping on margaritas with tiny umbrellas and listening to Jimmy Buffet.”

   “So...you want to take a beach vacation?”

   “Not exactly.”

   Tired of all the uncertainty, you grew snappy. “Mark, I've been up for almost twenty-four hours straight. I'm tired and not in the mood for beating around the bush. Get to the point. What's going on?”

   He dropped his feet from the desk and turned to face you. “There’s been a secondary offer. Maverick wants to buy the whole company and make Mar-Tech into Mav-Tech.”

   Your mouth fell open and you sat in stunned silence. So many emotions and thoughts were going through your head that you didn’t know which one to start with. You settled on anger. “What? How dare he! Everything we have built and poured our heart into and worked for and he wants to just take it? Own it? To do what with? We’re trying to change the world and he wants the world to revolve around him! He must be insane to think…” You stopped mid-sentence as the realization of what he had said hit you. “Oh my god! You’re actually considering it! Why?”

   “First of all, it’s not my decision to make and you know that. It’s a board decision. Secondly,” he leaned back in his chair looking weary, “why would I consider it? Because I’m tired, (Y/N). This has been an uphill battle and we are finally at a good place. We do want to change the world and a bigger effect can be made with Maverick bankrolling it. It’s why I asked if you would stay. We would all be multi-millionaires at that point, but I would feel better about the whole thing if I knew you were here to stay on and handle things, keep it all on track.”

   Your mind was absolutely reeling. “You must be joking! You seriously think I would stay on to work for that manipulative man? I feel like I’ve stepped into the fucking Twilight Zone!” Once the cussing started you knew you needed to step back before you said something you either didn’t mean or that would land you in hot water. “I have to go.” You left the office and Mark knew better than to try and stop you.

   You got in the car and headed home, careful to obey the speed limit signs since you knew you had a tendency to speed when emotional. Mad didn’t even begin to describe what you were experiencing. Your entire body was shaking and you felt like screaming. When the tears started continuing on was just too much and you had to pull over. They weren’t tears of sadness, but of just pure frustration and anger.

    _This was my everything! I was dedicated to making this company amazing and we were doing it. We were at the critical fucking point. Everything that I’ve done for the last two years was finally going to pay off and just like that it could be gone. How can Mark even consider this? It’s taking everything we’ve done and saying it means nothing._ You felt betrayed and abandoned. _What is the point to my life anymore?_

   The text notification from your phone startled you. Checking the message you saw that Danneel was fine and missed you. While still looking at the phone, you got another message. This one was from Jensen wanting to know if you were home yet or not. You didn’t respond immediately. Instead you remembered your thoughts on the plane about not being in control and the conversation with Jensen about having a choice. _I haven’t been in control because I haven’t been making choices. I’ve just been doing._ You tried to remember the last time you had made a choice that significantly affected your life. An answer came quicker than you expected and it brought a smile to your face. The choice to have some fun with a couple hot guys in a powerless elevator had changed your life far more than you could have possibly imagined.

   Otherwise though, you realized you hadn’t really been making choices, just experiencing and reacting to meet goals. _Look at where that’s got me._ _No matter what I do I can’t seem to get away. I don’t know why or what he wants, but I do know that Maverick’s not going to go away._ There, on the side of the road, broken, you decided it was time to make some choices and they wouldn’t be easy, but it would be for the best.

   With your mind made up, you told Jensen you would be at the house soon and pulled back on the road.

 

   “I hope you don’t mind that I’m exhausted,” Jensen said. On his bed, your shirtless man rolled over to his stomach and rested his head on his arms. The iPad was set up on the bed next to him. “But it’s your and Danni’s fault.”

   You were also on your bed with the iPad opposite you, propped up on your elbow. It was as close to laying together as you could get while miles apart. Grinning, you asked, “So I’m guessing she spoke with you then? You got the details?”

   “Yep. If it was anymore detailed, it would have been a 3D porn.”

   You had to laugh. “Good. I have to say, I don’t think anything is our fault though. After all, whose idea was it for her to meet me, hmm?”

   His response was accompanied by a ‘sorry not sorry’ grin. “You surprised me. Figured I should return the favor. Now, based on what she said I can guess your answers, but I’d like to hear them from your lips. What did you think of her? Did you have fun? Was she good? Is it something you would do again? Either just the two of your or maybe with me, too?”

   “Wow! You should really give me a chance to answer one question before asking more, but I think I got them. Uhm, I think she’s probably one of the prettiest women I have ever met. Definitely the prettiest I have ever been in bed with. She’s adorable and funny and kind and…” You gestured vaguely before giving up. “She’s a great match for you. You did good with her. Great choice!”

   He chuckled. “It’s funny that you say that because she said the same about you.”

   Knowing that Danneel had said that about you made feel really good. It was important to you that both her and Vickie believe you were good for the boys because you certainly wanted to be. They were most assuredly good for you.

   “I’m glad she approves. As for fun, oh my god, yes! And if she wasn’t good, it wouldn’t have been fun so yeah, she was amazing. Now, would I do it again, potentially with you?” You stopped and pretended to give it some thought.

   “You better say yes because I want to get the see the interactive, live version of you two together.”

   “Well, I would never want to disappoint you, so of course,” you purred.

   “Good girl.” He sat up on his elbow like you were. “What about things in your world? Was Mark happy to get his papers? Is everything settled?” Even a blind man would have known your demeanor completely shifted with the subject change. “What’s wrong?”

   “Nothing. He was very happy to have the papers so he can look forward.” You felt like you were covering very well, but you were wrong.

   “(Y/N),...” The warning in his voice was enough to make you come clean.

   “I wasn’t going to say anything since nothing is for sure, but Mark is considering selling the company. If he wants to, he has to bring that desire to the board, which I’m on. For it to be approved, it has to be unanimous. I would prefer this not happen, but I think everybody else will be on board because he already has an offer.”

   “Someone wants to buy the company?” Jensen asked.

   “Yep. I wasn’t given the amount, but according to him, it would make us all millionaires so I know the others will be okay with that.”

   “Really? Wouldn’t that be a good thing?” he asked. “You could do whatever you want then.”

   “I was already doing what I wanted. This company was what I wanted. Using what we were developing to help low-income families was what I wanted.” You tried not to sound too whiny.

   Jensen scratched at his stubble as he thought. “Well, just because it’s changing hands doesn’t mean it stops existing. Could you keep your job there?”

   “I am almost one hundred percent sure that I could keep my job if I wanted it.”  _'If' being the keyword there._

   “Then what’s the problem?”

   “The offer is from Maverick.” It looked as if every muscle you could see on Jensen tightened up. “So no, I wouldn’t want to stay and I don’t even trust him enough to stay in the industry. I don’t know what his obsession is, but I think it would follow me to my next job.”

   Jensen sat up and grabbed the iPad into his lap. “What the fuck is this guy’s problem?” He ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I’m not saying this is the answer, but I know people who will _talk_ to him.” When you didn’t say anything he began to clarify, “And by _talk_ I mean…”

   “I know what you mean,” you interrupted. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, but I do have an idea. I don’t want to talk about it yet because I’m not totally sure about the logistics, but I may end up needing your help.”

   “Whatever, whenever, wherever. I will make it happen.”

   “Thank you. Just bear with me. Like I said, nothing is even for certain yet anyway.”

   “Okay. I’m sorry that you’re dealing with this. You know Misha and I are gonna take care of you though.”

   “Where is he, anyway?”

   “On his way home. Actually, he’s probably already there.” He sighed as he ran a finger along the cheek of your image on the screen. “Did you really just leave this morning?”

   “I know! This whole day has been insane and long and I’m so tired. I think your girl wore me out,” you laughed.

   “I don’t think that was my girl that did that. I think that was your girl.” He gave you a wink and it made the butterflies flit in your stomach. “Sleep well, baby girl. I will check in with you tomorrow, okay?”

   “Okay. Goodnight, love.”

   “Goodnight.”

   You gave a scratch behind an ear to Ella laying at the end of the bed and then laid back and wondered about your future. Never in your life had everything been so unclear, so up in the air. _I should be scared_ , you thought to yourself, _but I’m not. This feels like the right thing._ You didn’t have much time to wonder on it though. You needed to go over the company's by-laws before morning and make sure you knew them as well as you thought. Unfortunately, the day caught up with you and you fell asleep before even finishing the second page.

  

   The next day you alarm went off at the usual time and you went through your usual routine. Everything felt slightly different though, tinged with a mix of anxiety and anticipation about what the day would bring.

   When you walked into the office, Timothy was already there with a list of notes for you to go over. “There’s nothing real serious, but Miss Jameson wanted to know when the update was coming out. I sent a request to Tech for the info. You should have an email from them by noon. Light Tender sent an invoice and it’s in the top tray. Mark forwarded me your receipts for the travel and I have the reimbursement form filled out and sent to you so all you have to do is sign it.”

   You stared at him in surprised shock, biting your tongue to keep from speaking your thoughts.  _Who are you and what have you done with my assistant?_

   “What? Did I forget something?”

   You shook your head and acted like you weren’t completely blindsided by his ability to do his job well. “No. Nothing at all. I was just lost in thought momentarily. Thank you. I will get back with you on our upcoming projects in a couple hours.”

   Happy, he nodded and left your office to return to his desk.

   As you sat, you couldn’t believe how together he was. You always knew he had the ability, but couldn’t figure out how to bring it out. _He finally gets his shit together and we may not even be continuing._ It was one more thing to be mad about, but you had work to do.

   When Mark walked in an hour later and took a seat in front of your desk, you were far from surprised. You knew he would want to see what your thoughts were after having time to process. “So?” he asked, as he sat back and crossed one leg over the other.

   “So what?” You leaned forward, elbows on desk, hands under your chin to meet his questioning gaze.

   “You seemed upset by our conversation yesterday evening. I was curious to find out if you thought anymore about it and can give an objective view on the possibility of selling,” he stated as he steepled his fingers.

   “No. I mean, yes, I did think about it, but no, I can’t give an objective view on the situation. I am far too close and involved. I’m assuming the others don’t know about this yet and that you came to me first as you assumed I would be the only voice of dissent.”

   He nodded, impressed. “You’ve read the bylaws well. You know then that I’m protecting you. If they all say yes, and they would, and you say no, their next move will be to vote you out and you won’t get anything. I don’t want that to happen. You’ve worked so hard and should be as richly rewarded as the rest of us.”

   “Is selling out really what you want to do? Have you taken the time to truly consider it?” you asked.

   “I did. The more I thought about it the more it seemed like the right answer, but I won’t put you in harm’s way.”

   That is a point you had been counting on as you formulated your plan. “Then if you want to bring it to the board, I will side with you and show my support for the idea. I will be the world’s best cheerleader, but you have to do somethings for me.”

   He sat forward, eager to hear what you had to say. "Of course! Anything within my power I will do. What do you need? 

 

   After hearing your plan, he sat back again with a whistle. “That seems like such a convoluted way to go about things. That's a lot to make sure goes right. Are you sure it’s necessary?”

   “It’s not necessary at all, but if you want things to go the smoothly, that is what we’re going to do. Please note, that I won't show even a smidgen of support until I have the contract I want and it gets signed.” You were feeling very badass at the moment. _I went from ze-ero, to my own he-ero_ , you sang in your head.

   After a moment of consideration, he nodded again. “Well, okay. This seems like a win-win, I guess. You’ve been nothing but amazing and supportive these past few years and gone above and beyond to get us where we are even in the position to be able to be bought out. We will make this happen; you have my word and I’ll get started on the contract this evening.”

   “Sounds like a plan!”

   Mark stood and started to leave, but stopped at the door and turned back. “(Y/N), what will you end up doing?”

   With a bright smile, you answered, “Anything I choose.”


	29. Feels So Good Being Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is not surprised to find out Maverick wants to see his newest investment. Missing her boys, she uses a plan suggested to her by Danneel to have some fun.

   Your entire day was spent feeling like you were walking on sunshine. You had thought convincing Mark to go along with what you decided would be the hard part. It turned out to be easier than you had imagined. It did make you wonder about how the next parts would go, but for now, everything was on track.

   As promised, Jensen sent you a text in the middle of the day to ask how you were and if you needed anything yet. It was still too early to let him in on what you were doing so you simply told him everything was fine for now.

   The day flew by and with Misha at home and Jensen out to a bar with friends, you had the whole night to write out every step so you didn’t forget anything or miss something at a critical moment. Everything had to go in order and patience paired with acting skills of your own would be your new best friend.

   Once you finished listing the details of the last step, you were feeling very accomplished. _I need a reward._ You were itching to get someone on the phone, but didn’t want to distract anyone from what had they going on. Besides, Danneel had suggested a plan of a different kind that you really wanted to try out. With a sigh, you decided on the next best thing. _It’s officially a wine and Netflix kinda night._

   While you had imbibed more than you intended, you were able to wake up the next morning after only hitting the snooze button once. After coffee and a shower, you were feeling almost normal. “Another fun day at the office! Bye, girl!” you called to your dog who only slightly perked her ears, but stayed content on the couch.

   When you walked in, you saw that Timothy was not there. _Well, that lasted all of one day_ , you thought with a sigh. You went on to your office to finish going over the projected marketing budget that had been delivered to you the day before.

   About half an hour later, you heard Timothy come in and start getting organized at his desk. “You’re late,” you called to him.

   “I know. I know. I’m really sorry,” he said with a rough voice as he brought a couple folders to you.

   You looked up to see why he sounded odd right as he attempted to hand the folders to you. When you saw him, you quickly shoved your chair back from the desk and held up your hands. “If there is anything you’ve touched without sanitizing the hell outta your hands first, do not hand it to me! As a matter of fact, stop breathing in here. Get the fuck out! Go home!”

   Timothy looked like death. His skin had a sickly color and clammy appearance. Dark circles marred the area under his eyes. He tapped a bottle of sanitizer that was attached to a carabiner on his belt loop. “I’ve worked with you long enough to know. Besides, I’m fine,” he said. “It’s just like a cold or flu. It’ll pass quickly.”

   “It’s just a cold or flu?” you repeated in exasperation. “That’s not being fine. That’s being sick. Go home!”  It wasn’t that you were a germaphobe, but you were a strong believer in sick employees lowering workplace productivity by spreading their sickness around. When building a company, no one had time to take turns passing an illness around, lest of all you and Mark.

   That happened to be the moment that Mark walked into your office. “I have news,” he said before glancing at Timothy and then doing a double-take. “Out! Go home and do not step foot back through that door until you are better. Maverick Bellin is coming to this office on Friday. I prefer to not have any of my staff sick when he arrives.”

   “Really? He’s coming here? We get to meet him?” Timothy asked with as much excitement as he could muster in his weakened state.

   You forced yourself not to roll your eyes. Not everyone knew him like you did and, if you were being totally honest with yourself, you had once felt that excitement, too. “You won’t be meeting him at all if you’re not better. Go!”

   “Yes, mam! I will get better ASAP!” He sat the folders on top of the tray on your desk and hurried out.

   Mark watched him go and then shook his head. “I can’t believe anyone comes to work like that. He’s trying to get us all ill.”

   You were less concerned about Timothy than you were about the news that Maverick was coming to the office. “So he’s coming out here, huh?”

   “Yeah. I kind of expected it. It’s under the pretense that he wants to see how everything is run and offer some advice. However, it’s really to meet the board members and win them over. Are you going to be able to deal with that?” he asked as he stood with his arms crossed in front of your desk.

   A quick thought and you decided that it could only help your situation if you played it right. “Yes. I think that will be a good thing.”

   “That’s all I needed to know. You got this handled.” He turned to leave, calling out, “Like a boss!” as he walked out the door.

   You just smiled and shook your head. _I’m gonna miss his sense of humor the most_.

 

    At home, you waited impatiently for Misha to video call you. He had sent you a message earlier saying that he would call around five his time, which meant eight your time. It would give you both a bit less than an hour before Jensen would be back to join in the call. When you finally heard the ringing, you started to shake, an effect of the anticipation of what you were hoping for.

   “Hey, beautiful! How’s my little girl?” he asked, sitting on the couch in Jensen’s apartment.

   “Feeling very good! Thank you for asking. How is my Sir?” you purred seductively.

   He raised a brow, but smiled. “Well, aren’t you playful this evening? I’m feeling pretty good myself. Have you missed me?”

   “Very much, but I have been keeping myself busy.”

   “I’m sure. Jensen had a surprise for you. Did you enjoy it?”

   You settled on your bed, laying on your stomach, setting the screen in front of you. “Oh, yes! That whole thing was quite enjoyable. I am definitely going to like the Austin trip.”

   “I’m glad to hear it. Girls night should be fun. I’m sad that I won’t be a part of it.” He winked and picked up a coffee cup to take a sip.

   “I’ll make sure to give you all the details,” you said, sitting up on your knees to pull your shirt over your head, showing off the new red bra you had bought specifically for this. Laying back, you lifted your legs and pulled off the shorts you were wearing to reveal the matching bikini style panties.

   He paused in the middle of his sip to take in your form. “You, uhh,” he had to cough to clear his throat. “What’s got you so hot and bothered?” He only heard you giggle as you slid out of view of the screen.

   You added the piece you knew would surprise him and came around to the end of the bed, kneeling where you knew he would be able to see all of you.

   His eyes went wide as he saw the collar he had used on you before. “Did you take that from me? Little thief,” he chided.

   “I did. I just thought it could be fun, but that’s not why I have it on now.” Your voice did not seem like your own it was so low and full of lust. At his questioning glance, you answered, “I have it on because I want you to know that I know I belong to you. I am yours. I will do whatever you want whenever you say it.” The ring on the collar could be rotated so you lifted a hand to turn it. You were managing nonchalant with the movement, but it was affecting Misha well as he watched.

   He finally managed to pull his eyes from your hand back to your face. “I know you know this. Why the reminder?”

   You laid back down in front of the screen. “Because I have a question and maybe a favor to beg of you.”

   “Okay. What’s your question?”

   “Do you and Jensen fuck?”

   Both the question itself and the bluntness with which it was asked caught him off guard. Once he got past that, he cocked his head, a slightly bemused expression on his face. “I’m pretty sure you know the answer to that, kitten.”

   You thrilled at the use of the literal pet name as that was the point you knew you could get him on board. Despite the joy, you made sure to put on an innocent pouty face. “But I don’t. Not really.”

   He took a moment to think about it. “Huh. I guess we’ve always been really focused on you when you were with us.” He chewed on his lip for a moment and then glanced back up at the screen. “Is that somehow related to the the 'favor' you want?”

   You moved the iPad to your right and then rolled over to lay on your back sideways across your bed. This allowed him to see your full upper half as you ran your hands up your stomach, over your bra-covered breasts, and into your hair before you finally looked back at him. “It does. I want to watch. Pretty, pretty please.” You bit a nail for effect.

   He smiled. “Damn, you're sexy as fuck when you want something. You want to watch? Let's set it up.”

   You shook your head. “Now.”

   “You want to watch us through video chat?”

   “Mmm-hmm,” you nodded. “And, I don’t want Jensen to know until it’s over.”

   "Wow! So you want a favor that ends with you getting spanked. That could be fun." He ran a hand across the minimal stubble on his face as he thought about it. “Yeah. Okay. Let me figure out where to set you.” He stood up and stepped over to the entertainment center before changing the camera in use to the one on the back side.

   You were given a shifting view of the living room until he got it settled facing the couch he had just been sitting on and the door in the background. “Is it charged?” you asked. The last thing you wanted was for things to be getting hot and heavy and then lose the feed.

   “Good thinking. I’ll put it on charge. That will give it even more reason for being over here.” After plugging it in, he took a moment to look at you, still on your back twirling the ring between your fingers. “It’s a good thing you’re into that because you’re going to owe me.” He winked, but then remembered you couldn’t see him because the camera was facing the other way. He moved around in front of it. “And don’t for a second think that Jensen isn’t going to punish you for this when he finds out.”

   “I certainly hope he does,” you grinned.

   “So you can see everything okay?” he asked, backing up to move around on the couch.

   “Yes, Sir.”

   “Okay then. Let’s wait.”

 

   The wait wasn’t long before Jensen came through the door, tossing his keys on the counter. He was looking through some mail. “Hey, babe,” he said to Misha who had just turned off the TV and was walking towards him.

   “Hey. How was your day?” he asked.

   Jensen tossed the mail down next to his keys and started shrugging his coat off. “Long. I’m ready to relax.” He glanced around. “Aren’t we supposed to be on a call with (Y/N) right now?”

   Misha leaned against the counter. “Yeah, she got another call. It was Mark so she had to go. Said she’ll call us back.” He shrugged to prove it was no big deal.

   “Huh. Probably about Maverick wanting to buy the company,” Jensen said as he stepped around Misha to go into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

   “What?” His eyes were shooting daggers at the camera. “I can’t believe she wouldn’t mention that.”

   You grimaced. _Don’t focus on that_!

   Jensen came back around the counter looking at Misha like he was absurd. “Dude, cut her a break. Maybe she was going to, but then Mark called and she didn’t get a chance.” He sat his water down and wrapped his arms around Misha’s waist, pulling him against him. “There’s no reason for her to not tell you, right?”

   He nodded. “Yeah. You’re right.”  __His words didn't match his thoughts as he promised himself he would nail your ass later for not telling him.

   Jensen dipped his head down and gave Misha a quick kiss before letting him go and reaching for his drink, but he didn’t get to it. Instead, he found himself pushed up against the counter with Misha’s tongue in his mouth. He barely had a chance to react, just trying to keep up with the kisses.

   Misha didn’t want to give him much chance to think about anything. He knew how hot it was when Jensen became overwhelmed and fully intended to give his girl what she had so sweetly asked for, despite you being a brat and not mentioning the sale. He pulled Jensen away from the counter and shoved him towards the living area.

   Seeing Misha’s face, the dark eyes, the set jaw line, Jensen knew he was getting fucked and he couldn’t have been more excited. “What has gotten into you?” he asked with a smile.

   Backing him up to the side of the couch, Misha reached around him to grab an ass cheek in each hand. “It’s not what’s gotten into me; it’s what I plan on getting into.” Their kisses began again, only interrupted long enough for Misha to pull Jensen’s shirt over his head.

   Jensen leaned against the couch, one hand on the back of it for support and the other gripping Misha’s neck, holding him in place. As the kisses moved from his lips to his neck, he let his head fall back, enjoying the feel of his lover’s lips and tongue along that sensitive pulse point.

   Between the show you had put on begging for this and now having his hot man at his mercy, Misha was more than ready to go. He reached down between them, undoing Jensen’s jeans, pushing them down past his ass, but no further. Instead, he turned him around and bent him over the side of the couch. He ran a hand softly over the green fabric of the boxer briefs and then pushed his crotch hard against the ass in front of him, making Jensen moan.

   He leaned over him, laying his head on his bare back, staring directly at the camera. He continued humping his hips against Jensen’s ass and spoke to you. “Is this what you want, huh? Is it?”

   You already had the microphone muted so any sounds you made wouldn’t be heard. You were lightly trailing a hand over your body, enjoying the scene before you. “Yes, Sir,” you murmured.

   Of course, Jensen had no idea and responded, as well, “Yes! I want you inside me,” he pleaded.

   Misha stepped away from him and started stripping. “Get your clothes off and start stroking yourself,” he ordered.

   Jensen jumped to obey, quickly shedding his pants and underwear, and laid out on the couch, stroking his cock with his eyes glued to Misha.

   Once out of his own clothes, he stepped over next to Jensen who reached his other hand out to stroke him, as well. It felt good, but he wanted more. He put one foot up on the couch by Jensen’s shoulder and lowered his cock into the eager mouth below. He knew that he wasn’t the first guy to ever be in that mouth, but for the limited amount of experience Jensen admitted to, he was very skilled. Within the first few times that they had been together, he had managed to get Misha’s thick cock all the way down his throat. He was a pleaser like that.

   Misha bent over, leaning on the other arm of the couch and stared at the back of the iPad. “Yeah, Jen. Suck that cock! Make me even harder so I stretch that ass when I fuck it.”

   You moaned and had to run a hand over your wet panties. His words were doing double duty of getting Jensen to really put on a show without knowing it and to get you so turned on that you could very well regret having asked for this. You wished Misha could see what the performance was doing to you.

   He was wishing it, as well. He knew exactly what he was doing when he said those words, knowing they would work on you and Jensen simultaneously. He couldn’t wait any longer. Pulling out of Jensen's mouth, he stood up and gestured for him to flip over. “Let me get the lube.”

   While he headed down the hall, Jensen turned over and put his ass in the air, head against the cushion. He stayed like that, trying to get his breath back. His eyes fell on the iPad that was open next to the TV. He seemed to be thinking, considering.

   Your breath caught in your throat as it seemed like he was looking right at you. _Does he know? Is he going to say something?_

   When Misha came back in though, his attention returned to him with an eager smile. “God, I needed this after today,” he moaned as drops of the lube fell along his crack.

   Misha just smiled as he pulled Jensen’s outside leg off the couch, making him put his foot on the floor and then coated a finger in lube. He pushed it against Jensen’s hole and it slipped in easily. He pumped the finger in and out, glancing over at the iPad, hoping you could see. He didn’t realize how exciting this bit of exhibitionism would be without Jensen knowing. What he really wanted though was for the beautiful girl on the other side of the screen to be hanging over his shoulder, reaching around and stroking him, while watching closely as he slid a second finger in to ready Jensen’s hole for the hard fucking he intended to give him.

   Jensen’s eyes were closed as he tried to adjust to the intrusion in his ass. He had one hand underneath him, slowly stroking his hard member, trying to get the pleasure to override the pain. When Misha put a third finger in, he groaned and his whole body quaked. He wasn’t joking about needing this. An orgasm would put him in a relaxed state for sure and he was ready to get to that. “Fuck me,” he begged.

   Misha pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock before lining it up to Jensen’s hole. He pushed until he was sure it was going in and then turned his eyes back to you. He wanted to make sure you still knew he was aware of you and enjoying this thrill you put him up to. He continued his slow push as Jensen grimaced below him. When he was finally all the way in, he paused, giving the body time to adjust to the full feeling. When Jensen finally nodded, showing he was ready, Misha started to lean over to whisper in his ear, but then realized you wouldn’t be able to hear. Rather than do that, he grabbed Jensen’s hips and said, “You better be ready for this,” before pulling back to where only the head of his cock was inside the rim and then sliding all the way back in.

   Jensen gritted his teeth against the pain, but with each thrust it lessened and within moments, he was panting in complete pleasure as Misha started slamming into him at a punishing pace. It had been a while since they fucked like this and he had missed it.

   As soon as Misha had come back with the lube, you’d left the bed to grab your favorite vibrator and you were using it now, moaning as you watched your boys together. Danneel had not been lying about how hot it would be to watch and you fully intended to thank her properly for the tip when you got her under you again.

   Completely into it, Jensen was up on his hands, fucking back against Misha.

   “Yeah, that’s it!” Misha praised. “You like that dick, don’t ya?”

   “Fuck, yes! I love it!” he groaned.

   Your panties were gone and there was a huge wet spot underneath you. As the boys played, you kept yourself teased, on the brink of orgasm. You wanted to cum with Misha and knew he was getting close.

   Misha was past the point of no return, standing on the edge, ready to give in. “Do you want me to cum in your ass?”

   “Yes. I need it.”

   He could feel Jensen squeezing from the inside. Coupled with the words, it was all Misha needed. He couldn’t hold back and, with a groan, started spurting sticky white cum into the hole he was driving into.

   You drove the vibrator frantically into you, the curve hitting at the just the right spot inside and the rabbit ears giving intermittent flicks over your clit. You came, as well, shaking as the tingles washed through you. As good as it felt, you didn't want to bask in it too long though because the show was not yet over.

   Misha was feeling surprisingly spent, but wouldn’t leave his man hanging. “Roll over.”

   With Jensen once again on his back, Misha laid upon him, kissing him, feeling his hot tongue inside his mouth.

   Jensen was unable to control himself, too close to gone, as he scratched his fingers across Misha’s back and humping up against him.

   With a grin, Misha pulled back. “Calm down, babe. I got ya.” He knelt on the floor in front of the couch and brought Jensen’s engorged cock to his lips. He lightly ran his tongue across the tip, but Jensen wasn’t having it.

   He stood up and grabbed the back of Misha’s head, forcing him to open his mouth and take the cock in. Holding his head steady, Jensen began fucking his dick into Misha’s mouth, down the back of his throat.

   Knowing he was so close, Misha allowed him to do it. As he had assumed, it only took a few strokes of that before he felt Jensen’s warm cum sliding down his throat. He worked to swallow, milking as much as he could before the cock was finally pulled from his mouth and Jensen fell back against the couch.

   Both were completely drained. Misha knew he needed to say something to you, but his throat was not yet recovered enough to speak.

   Jensen somehow managed to find the strength to clap Misha on the shoulder and stand up. “I’m going to nap,” he said.

   “No!” Misha started coughing and Jensen grabbed the bottle of water from the counter to hand him. After taking a few sips, he said, “Not yet.”

   Jensen sighed. “I cannot do another round. I’m exhausted and you don’t look much better.”

   Misha grinned. “I definitely couldn’t. Not what I meant. There’s (Y/N).” He pointed at the iPad and drank down more of the water.

   “Yeah, well, she never called back. That’s her fault. I’ll make her pay for that when I see her next.”

   Remembering that the only reason you couldn’t be heard was because you muted the mic, you hit the button to turn it back on. “Is that so, Sir?”

   The look on Jensen’s face was priceless as stared back at the iPad. He came over and grabbed it up, turning to find the image of you laying on the bed in only your red bra and collar with your vibe still in your hand. “What the hell?” He turned to Misha. “You knew about this?”

   He nodded, but said, “I think your wife may be to blame for this one though.”

   “I can’t see you, Jen. Switch cameras.”

   He hit the button for front-facing camera, unplugged the charger, and carried the tablet back to the couch where he sat. He was looking really red and it wasn’t because of the exertion. He ran a hand over his face and then just stared at you on the screen.

   Misha sat down next to him. “Are you okay?” he asked.

   Concerned now, you grabbed your iPad and moved up to lean against your headboard. His face had not changed. “Jensen?”

   He finally moved, just dropping his eyes from the screen. “You watched everything?” Glancing up, he saw you nod. “Did you like it?” he asked, a small grin playing at his lips.

   Relieved, you turned the tablet to show him the wet spot that you left on your bed sheet. “What do you think?” Turning it back around, you saw he was looking a bit less red-faced.

   “Good. Then I won't feel as bad when I get my hands on you to make up for this. Sneaky girl.” He turned to Misha and kissed him. “You’ll be paying for it sooner.” He stood up and sat the iPad in Misha’s lap. “I’m still gonna take a nap. Talk to you soon, baby, most likely about that thing around your neck.”

   Being kind, Misha held the screen up so you could watch Jensen’s naked, extra bow-legged form walk down the hall. When he heard Jensen go into into the bedroom, he brought the iPad back to his lap. “You got me in trouble,” he complained with a grin.

   “But was it worth it?” you asked him.

   His grin turned into a smile. “You are a naughty little kitten.”


	30. It's A Very, Very Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets to open up about her relationship, but Maverick's visit threatens to break her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags.

   Thankfully, Misha didn’t bring up the potential sale of the company before he left to go take a shower. While it’s true he may have forgotten since he was still in a post-bliss state, you knew he would eventually remember. In his mind, it was far more important information than jumping Jensen for your pleasure.

   It wasn’t that you didn’t want to tell him. You just weren’t interested in spoiling the contented mood that you were experiencing since your enjoyable show. It was a realization that you didn’t often feel this way when you weren’t physically with one of them. You wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible.

   Standing from the bed, you walked over to the full length mirror. Still in only the red bra and collar, you considered the reflection. So many times you had stood at this very mirror and not seen yourself. You saw pudge. You saw flaws. You didn’t see confidence. You didn’t see sexy. You didn’t see _you_.  

   You saw you now.

   Your hand went to the ring on the collar, twirling it. The collar was a sign of submission, but that submission came with a sense of safeness. Whether you physically had it on or not, Misha and Jensen were always going to be there, holding the other end of that invisible leash. _Hopefully they will be...no matter what happens._

   They didn’t know it yet, but the end of your plan involved a lot of faith and belief on your part. In them and in yourself. There was still plenty that could go wrong before that, but your write-up was detailed and contained contingencies so you wanted to believe that everything would work out like you wanted. Maverick coming to the office was one of those unplanned for things, but you knew you could work it to your advantage.

    _Shit! I need to tell the guys._ Since Jensen was asleep and Misha was in the shower, you decided to wait until the next day. The info didn’t need to mar the photo you would send Jensen before bed or the one in the morning. He was already going to have his thoughts filled with thinking up some creative punishment for you, you were sure.

   Decision made, you reached behind you to undo the bra and let it slide down your arms to fall to the floor. The collar you took off and carefully laid on your dresser. _Time for a shower of my own._ You headed to your bathroom to get cleaned up.

 

   It was no surprise when you walked in the next day and Timothy wasn’t there. You made a mental note to check up on him and make sure he was getting better. With Maverick visiting tomorrow, you knew he would try to come in whether he was feeling well or not. If he didn’t sound better, you would have no problem lying and telling him the visit was postponed. _If Maverick takes the company, he will get to meet him then anyway._

   The large envelope on your desk was a surprise, however. A post-it note stuck on it read, “Figured you would want this before tomorrow.” Curious, you opened it up and pulled out six pages, divided into two sets of three. Reading the first line, a smile formed on your face.

 

 

>   
> 
>     _This agreement on __________ the  _____, 20___ is  between (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) and Mark Patten._

 

   You quickly read over the rest of the contract and made sure all the points you wanted were listed. Considering this was going to be a huge undertaking, you wanted to make sure there were no issues with any of the wording and no loopholes so you called a local attorney that you’d used before to see if they would have time to go over the contract. The best they could promise you was to have notes to you late that night so you agreed and scanned the document to send them.

   Your next call was to Timothy who still did not sound great, but naturally said he was fine. You debated, but finally said he could come in the next day, but if he looked even remotely sick, he had to go. He agreed.

   Moving on to actual work, you found it hard to concentrate. You were a long ways off from your end game, but you kept getting lost in thought about how you hoped it would be. Between those thoughts and the memories of last night, you were lucky to get a few pages into anything you were supposed to be checking. By lunch time, you were ready to give up. After realizing you had been staring at one paragraph of copy for about twenty minutes, you dropped your forehead to the desk. _This is it. This is how I die._

   There was a knock at your door. Since it was already open you didn’t bother to lift your head. “Come in.”

   Conner came in and plopped down in one of the chairs. “Rough day?”

   “Something like that.” Other than a few passing exchanges and a couple meetings, you hadn’t seen him much since the hotel. It felt like you had just been dealing with Maverick ever since then. It kind of bummed you out since Conner was your favorite colleague, having been hired the week before you were, and you considered him a close friend.

   “Well, you’re in luck because I just so happened to stop by with a prescription to help you.”

   Lifting your head, you shot him a skeptical look. “That seems improbable, but I’m listening.”

   “Pizza and alcohol.”

   “Conner,” you admonished with a smile, “it’s one o’clock in the afternoon!”

   “Weird. I don’t remember asking you for the time. Anyway, so how do you feel about getting out of here?”

   “For just now or forever?” you asked, knowing he was unaware how likely the latter was.

   He laughed. “You know we’ll be here for the rest of eternity. Of course now! Everyone’s busy preparing for Mav coming tomorrow so there’s nothing to do. Consider it a half day. We haven’t hung out in a while, so let’s catch up.”

   Looking down at the paper you had been staring at, you knew one way or another you were going to be useless. _Might as well make it the fun way!_   “Yep, let’s go!”

 

   Through trial and error over months, you both had found that the best pizza came from the bar at the bowling alley, oddly enough. It was great though because at this time of day, there were very few people which made it a cozy place to hang out.

   You were in the bathroom, washing your hands. The pizza had been amazing as always, though you perhaps ate one too many slices, and catching up with Conner was great. _Would be better if I could tell him more_ , you thought to yourself. While you adored him, the fewer people who knew about your plan the better. There was also your love life which he was prying about, but you had managed to evade those questions fairly well.

   As you walked back to the table, you wondered if it had all been for naught because Conner was talking to someone on the phone, your phone, which you left unlocked at the table. Trying to keep your panic from showing, you calmly took your seat and raised a brow.

   “Mmm-hmm,” he said, nodding. “I could see why that would work, but not sure if it would be better than the second option.”

   You wracked your brain trying to think about what he could possibly be talking about and to whom. _Surely a lawyer wouldn’t hand out info to anyone and it’s too early anyway. I can’t imagine Jensen or Misha calmly having a conversation with a guy who answered my phone. It must be Mark about something._

   “Well, black is classically sexy, but the other is fun. Seems like the black could leave some weird lines though,” Conner said as he picked up his drink to take a sip.

_Lines? What the hell?_   You were nervously playing with the stir straw in your fruity mixed drink, waiting for something to make sense.

   Conner almost spit his drink out on you and got choked on the liquid. He coughed a few times to get his throat clear before speaking into the phone. “Well, that’s...extremely interesting,” he said with way too much delight for your comfort. “She’s back so I’m gonna let her answer that question.” He held your phone out to you with a smug smile.

   Unsure, you took the phone, but couldn’t see who was calling it as he had the message app pulled up. “Hello?”

   “Hey, lovely!” The sing-song voice of Danneel came through the phone.

   You released the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but you felt relief. Apprehension returned though when you looked at Conner’s cheshire cat grin. He seemed far too happy for someone who almost choked. “Hi, Danneel,” you said, trying to keep your voice normal.

   “I feel like I may have just made a mistake. I may have said something I shouldn’t have.” There was concern in her voice though it sounded like she was trying to hide it.

   Already having a feeling where this was headed, you asked, “What happened?”

   “So I texted you a few photos of swimsuits I tried on and said I was going to call you to talk about which one I should get. That Conner guy answered and said you had just stepped away for a moment, but that he thought the first two were the best choices with a preference for the second one. It’s so cute! It’s teal and has a little bow…”

   “Focus,” you stressed to her.

   “Right! Anyway, he thinks the black would leave some weird tan lines because of how strappy it is. That was when...," she hesitated, maybe hoping to be struck down before she had to admit what she said. Finally, she just rushed into it. "I asked which he thought you would rather take off me. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Not sure why I did. I don’t even know if you’re out. Did he know?”

   You sighed. “No, but I’ll deal with it. It’s fine.”

   “I am so, so sorry.” She truly sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

   It wasn’t something you bothered to hide, but it also wasn’t something you had just brought up with work people before. There were probably no repercussions, but you had just never needed to share that before.

   Getting up from your seat, you walked away from the table so you could speak a little more freely. “Hon, it’s fine. Really. I don’t hide the fact that I’m bi and I doubt Conner really even cares. He was just surprised since he didn’t know. It’s fine.”

   “Really?” she asked with a sniffle.

   She sounded so pitiful and it tugged at your heartstrings. “Really. If I was with you, I would hug you until you knew it was okay.”

   It took a moment before she responded, sounding a bit more like her usual self. “That’s really sweet, (Y/N). I wish you were here, too. Of course this whole situation could have been avoided then because you would be with me while I was trying on the suits and I’d know which one to get.”

   You had to smile. “Give me a second. Let me look.” You had an explanation for why the messages app was open now. You clicked on Danneel’s name and scrolled through the four pics. She looked cute in every single one. Bringing the phone back to your ear you said, “Well, you look sexy as fuck in all of them, of course you always do no matter what you have on, but I think I agree with Conner about the first two.”

   “Okay. That narrows it down, but now what?” she asked.

   “Well, I like the black one. It’s definitely sexy and I wouldn’t worry about the tan lines since I can’t imagine it staying on you long.” Her little sound of approval did weird things to the butterflies in your stomach. “However, I like the convenience of the teal one.”

   “The convenience?” she questioned.

   “Well, with all the straps the black one would be a bit of a hassle. The teal one would come off much quicker.”

   “Hmm...maybe it’s a good thing you’re not here. I would have you testing your theory in the fitting room,” she teased. “The teal one is it though. I’ll get it now.”

   “Okay. I better go try to diffuse Conner. I’ll talk to you soon.”

   “Sounds good. I miss you lots. Bye!”

   “Miss you, too. Bye.”

   Back at the table, Conner didn’t waste any time. “Lucy, you got some ‘splaining to do,” he said in his best Desi Arnaz accent. “Is this why you were being so weird and not talking about who, if anyone, you were seeing? I knew something was off because you’re never that secretive. Why did you not want me to know you were dating a girl? If anyone would understand and be supportive, you know it would be me!”

    _Do I tell the truth or just let him think I’m dating Danneel?_   “I know. It’s just...complicated.”

   “Oh, did you have somewhere else to be after unexpectedly leaving work to come hang out with me?”

   Sitting back down, you said, “Okay. Just give me a second to think.” While lying seemed like the easier option, you worried that it would bite you in the ass. _Mark has already been on the phone with Jensen. Maverick is familiar with both the boys and he could mention them tomorrow. Most likely will._

   Conner was showing some extreme patience, waiting on you to be ready to talk about whatever the issue was. As a gay man, he was all ready to be the kind of person who helped him through in the beginning.

   With a sigh, you decided. “Okay. I’m not dating Danneel. I mean, maybe, kinda, but not really.” Exasperated at your own ineptitude in speaking, you waved your hands in front of you. “Forget that. Let me back up. Do you remember when I get stuck in the elevator with those guys and then I got photographed with them later?”

   “Not sure about the correlation, but yeah.”

   “I’m getting to the correlation. Their names are Jensen and Misha. Danneel is Jensen’s wife.” In your mind that was a good enough explanation, but Conner was confused.

   “What? So not only have you kept in contact with the elevator guys, you’re now in some sort of complicated, dating, but not really, relationship with the wife of one of them?” He shook his head, not understanding. “I’m sorry. Did you suddenly start living in a telenovela?”

   You chuckled at the thought. “Certainly seems that way lately. That’s not exactly what’s going on though. I’m in a relationship with the guys. Danneel and Vicki, Misha’s wife, are aware and involved, kinda.”

   Conner looked to be taking in this new information, processing. “You’re dating the guys, plural. Both of them.”

   It wasn’t a question, but you responded anyway. “Yes.”

   “And they are both married, but their wives know and do...things...with you, as well.”

   “Yes.”

   “Huh.” He sat back and crossed his arms. “I have to say I’m kinda mad at you for not mentioning this earlier when we were on the subject. You let me drone on about RJ when you had a far more interesting story. Alright. Start from the top.”

   You laughed in relief. “Okay, where to start?”

   “The elevator seems like a good place,” he smiled.

 

   You were feeling better after having been able to talk to someone about your life. You didn’t tell Conner exactly what happened. The elevator story went from X-rated to PG in your telling and you didn’t say anything about the involvement with Maverick, but at least there was someone you could talk to about it outside of the five of you. You hadn’t realized how much you needed that.

   That night, as hoped, you got an email and an invoice from the attorney who read your contract. His only suggestion was to add a detailed section about what would happen if the contract was broken and he provided that for you. It cost you three hundred fifty dollars, but you had to admit it was worth it since you would be able to get it signed first thing in the morning.

   It wasn’t long after that when Jensen called. After answering, the first words out of his mouth were, “Who’s Conner?”

   It didn’t surprise you. “He works with me. He was the one who was with me at the hotel the night we met,” you explained.

   “Why did he answer your phone?”

   “Because I left it sitting on the table when I went to the restroom. I apologize. He’s just a friend and he’s very gay.”

   That seemed to placate him, though he decided to give you a warning all the same. “Still, you need to be more careful with your phone. You’re already in trouble. You don’t need to double down,” he joked.

   “Well, I don’t know,” you grinned. “It’s been awhile since you’ve spanked me. Maybe I want to get some extra to make up for lost time. Have you teach me really well about what happens to bad girls. How’s that sound?”

   He tried unsuccessfully to stifle his groan of desire. When he spoke the lust was clear in his voice. “You’re making my palm itch, baby. You need to be careful.”

   “Don’t wanna. I want you. If I misbehave enough, will I get you here?”

   “Misbehave enough and I won’t come at all.”

   “Liar.”

   He chuckled, enjoying the innuendo as much as you did. “This is why I need you at home. It’s been a couple weeks so I’m taking this weekend to come see Danni and the kids. I miss them a lot... I hate missing out on them growing.”

   The sadness in his words broke your heart to hear. If there was one thing you could say about both the guys, it was that they were amazing fathers. You had only seen photos of Jensen with his kids, but it was clear in every picture how much he loved them and how proud he was. It was the same watching Misha with his two.

   “Anyway, if you were there, I would have almost everything I love in one place. I know it’s a long shot, but is there anyway you could come out there, too?” he asked.

   “Oh, how I wish! I am not sure what is going to be happening over the next few days though. I actually have to let you know that Maverick is coming into the office tomorrow.”

   “Wow! He really cannot stay away from you, can he?” Jensen interrupted.

   “Mark said it’s supposed to be seen as him just coming to take a look at his investment and offer advice, but in reality he’s coming to win over the board members so they will be more likely to sell.”

   “Speaking of, I told Misha what I knew about the situation. It should really have been coming from you though. I don’t think he’s happy about you not talking with him about something this important.”

   “I didn’t not tell him on purpose.” You sighed in frustration. “He said he’d video call me later tonight. I will tell him then.”

   “Well, I wouldn’t count on him being able to make tonight. The whole reason I’m able to go home this weekend is because of the schedule change. I’ll tell him to let you know when he can talk, okay?”

   Another sigh. “Yeah. I really miss you guys.”

   “We miss you, too, baby. Hopefully something will come up and we won’t have to wait a full three weeks to see you again.”

   “Hopefully," you agreed wistfully.

   “Will talk to you again soon.”

   “You better. Love you.”

   He paused before replying, “I’ll never understand why, but I’m thankful for it everyday.”

   “I promise the list of reasons is longer than you can imagine.”

   “Longer than me?”

   You laughed, easily imagining the arrogant grin that probably accompanied the question. “You dork! I’ll talk to you soon! Bye.”

   “Bye, baby.”

 

   In the morning, you put on one of your go-to power outfits, a gray pencil skirt and black button up, and texted Mark to have him meet you at the bank. He agreed to the extra paragraph and one of the bank employees was able to notarize your signatures. It was official. The deal was happening.

   At the office, since you played hooky for most of Thursday, you had quite a bit to catch up on today. You were pleased to find Timothy already at his desk and looking better if still a bit wan and tired. Knowing you could use the help today, you agreed to let him stay.

   Unlike yesterday, you were cruising through projects with ease, feeling very much back in your element. It was for this reason that when the board members were being introduced to Maverick you didn’t join them. The others might think your absence was rude, but it’s not like the two of you needed an introduction. You were far more acquainted than you cared to remember. The fact that his tongue had ever been in your mouth was a constant regret of yours.

   Mark was giving the tour and you heard Timothy getting introduced and tripping over his own words in excitement. Since he already knew you were aware, Mark walked into your office with Maverick behind him. “Of course you already know (Y/N).”

   You weren’t going to stand, but a subtle gesture from Mark told you that you should. For his sake, you did.

   Maverick reached across your desk, offering his hand. “Of course I do. How have you been, Miss (Y/L/N)?”

   Hiding your reluctance, you took his hand, expecting some kiss on the back of your hand. To your surprise, he just shook your hand and then let go.

   His complete air of staunch professionalism was throwing you. It was not really something you had experienced before. “Very well. Thank you for asking,” you said, trying not to sound as confused as you were.

   “Glad to hear it,” he smiled and then turned to Mark. “Shall we move on?”

   Mark motioned to the door. “Sure. Right this way.” He threw you a quick thumbs up and followed the man out.

   You frowned. _That wasn’t Maverick. That was someone who is nice and full of manners wearing Maverick._ Annoyed by his incredible difference in personality, you took your seat and got back to work.

   You received a text from Mark later that said Maverick was taking everybody out to lunch who wanted to come along. You declined using the extra work from yesterday as an excuse. They didn’t need to know that you had already finished that and was on today’s work.

   A few hours later, you were fighting with the printer in the corner when you heard someone walk in. You had assumed it was Timothy. “I cannot get this toner to slide in. I swear one day I’m gonna go all “Office Space” on this thing.” Hearing the door click shut, you realized it was not Tim. You turned around, unsurprised to see Maverick standing there. “That was rude! Most people knock,” you said angrily, gesturing towards the door.

   He shrugged. “I’m not most people. Besides, I’ll own this place soon enough anyway so I can go where I want.”

   Knowing you weren’t supposed to know about the offer, you turned back to the printer to continue fussing with the toner cartridge. “You’re an investor. You don’t own the place, Maverick.”

   With all the noise you had made trying to insert the cartridge, you hadn’t realized he had come around behind your desk until he reached his arm over you. Instinctively, you stepped back which was the worst possible place to go as it put you flush up against him. There was nowhere else to go though. The printer and table it was on was in front of you, the wall to your left, Maverick’s arm to your right, and his tall body right behind you. You were effectively trapped.

   Knowing he had you cornered, he used his free hand to lightly drag his fingers down the skin of your left arm, from your shoulder to your hand. “(Y/N), if you had wanted to be against me, you just had to say so. You didn’t need to create this ruse.” He pulled the cartridge out and repositioned it, sliding it in easily, locking into place.

   Your eyes narrowed at the printer. _This is why I fucking hate you, you soulless piece of shit!_  You made yourself a vow to have it destroyed. “It was not a ruse. The printer is just an asshole. Trust me. I have no desire to be in this position right now.”

   With his body, he pushed you up against the table and printer, keeping himself firm against you as his hands moved to just below your hips, resting on your skirt. “I think this position is kind of nice, but what position would you prefer?” His fingers started inching up the fabric of your skirt. “I’m open to suggestions.”

   With your arms over the printer you couldn't get leverage so you only had your physical strength as you tried to push free of him, but it was useless. You would have had as much luck trying to get free from Misha or Jensen. “One that is far away from you,” you snapped. You felt his fingers reach the hem of your skirt and touch your skin and panic started to set in. _He can’t rape me in the office. There’s dozens of people here. I would scream and they would hear me._ “Let me go,” you demanded in your most menacing voice.

   He brought his lips to your ear, whispering, “I will, but not yet.” He sat his lips to your neck as he shifted just enough to pull your skirt all the way up to your hips, revealing the black thong you had chosen to avoid panty lines.

   You were really starting to panic now. Your heart was racing. “I, I...I’ll scream,” you stuttered.

   “I wouldn’t recommend it,” he said against your neck. “I’m not going to hurt you, but if you try to scream, then I promise I will.” He switched to the other side of your neck, kissing and biting.

   You whimpered, feeling his erection pressing against the top of your ass through his slacks. Tears started welling in your eyes, fear taking over. All you could think was how mad Jensen and Misha were going to be, worried they would think you let this happen. “You said...your interest was...only business-related,” you managed to choke out.

   “It is.” He brought a hand up under your arm to your breast, squeezing through the shirt. “You think I’m doing this right now because I want to fuck you?”

   “I can feel you,” you said, trying not to sound like you were crying.

   He found your words amusing, chuckling at your ear. “Well, I do admit that I would love to fuck this hot little piece.” His hand left your breast to slide down your front, cupping the area between your legs. “But I’m not going to.”

   You wanted to find relief in those words, but with his hand beginning to rub up and down the minimal fabric you couldn’t believe him.

   “I want you to work for me when I buy this company and make no mistake, I am going to buy it.”

   Finding some anger, you gritted out, “Your idea of a job offer really sucks, Maverick. This is not how to win someone over.”

   “It’s not a job offer. It’s a demand. This, what I’m doing, is what I should have done the night I met you. I’m showing you that I own you. I’m not going to fuck you, but you need to know that if I wanted to, I could.” He pressed his hardness more firmly against you to emphasize his words. “So you will work for me. You’ll work your magic on whomever I bring to you, doing that thing where you find out how to get their acquiescence, and I promise you will be left to your own devices otherwise. Step out of line though and you will be making up for it. Are we clear?”

   Unable to speak, you just nodded as tears spilled down your cheeks.

   “Good girl,” he breathed against the back of your neck, lightly biting. “And I’m sorry, but there is one thing I am just dying to know. I have to find out.”

   He was breathing harder now, his breath tickling the hair at the back of your head as he rested his forehead there. You were about to ask what he wanted to know when you felt his fingers over your core move lower, hooking into the string of the thong and pulling it aside. “No!” You tried to get away from him, but there was no where to go and he had you well-trapped.

   “Shhh. I’m not going to hurt you. I will do this and let you go, but you’re going to have to be quiet and hold still.”

   You couldn’t hide the fact that you were crying anymore and you knew he knew and didn’t care. You just tried to control your sobs as you did what he said.

   He slid a finger between your folds, searching for your hole. Finding it, he pushed slightly in, making you flinch from the pain of the dry penetration even though it was just the very tip of his finger. “I know it’s uncomfortable,” he whispered. “Just give your body a moment.” He pushed his thumb back and forth against your clit in an effort to arouse you.

   You sobbed all the more as your body betrayed you and you felt yourself getting wet from his touch. _No, no, no, no,_ was all you could think. You stiffened as you felt him starting to insert his long finger inside you.

   “Yes, that is a really good girl, (Y/N). Getting wet for me. See. I can turn you on.” He was grinding his cock against your backside.

   Whether he was doing it on purpose or involuntarily you didn’t know, didn’t care. You just wanted it all to be over. You wanted to run away.

   With his long finger deep inside you, he was shuddering against you. “I thought with you whoring around with the actors you would feel like a used slut, but god, you’re fucking tight. I almost regret not fucking you, but I’m just going to settle for a taste.” He pulled his finger out of you and brought it to his mouth, sucking and licking the wetness from it. “Mmm. Delicious. I want to taste it again.” He inserted his finger back inside you, and began pumping it.

   “No,” you cried again.

   “Shhh.” He did it a few more times before returning his finger to his mouth. “My god, you taste good.” He pushed himself hard against you. “I could cum just from fingering you.” He bit your neck again, harder this time, leaving a small mark. “I better let you go before I lose control and go back on what I said.” He stepped back and pulled your skirt back down.

   You had no strength in your legs and immediately slumped to the floor, in a crying heap.

   Your emotions held no meaning for him as he stood over you, buttoning his jacket back. “Oh, and (Y/N),” he said, squatting down next to you, “I have more money than you could ever dream of. When you work for me, your life will be far easier. If you would rather talk about what happens behind closed doors,” he glanced at the door behind him, “then you won’t have a life to worry about.” He winked and gave you a pat on the cheek before he stood, leaving the office, closing the door back behind him.

   Realizing that he had just threatened you, you sank further, curling up on your office floor, as tears ran freely down your face and you hated yourself. You hated Maverick more. He had just stolen every ounce of confidence you had managed to build. The world no longer made sense. It no longer felt safe. Your stomach started heaving and you just managed to grab your small trash can and pull it over to you in time as the bile rose through your throat. Laying on the floor with the trash can by your side, you couldn't even think. You just felt broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!


	31. When Doves Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader seeks comfort after her attack, but finds more pain in the process.

   How long you actually laid on the floor, you didn’t know. A knock on your door caused you to jump and your heart raced as fear grabbed hold, thinking Maverick was coming back. Realizing he wouldn’t bother knocking, calmed you a bit, but still you didn’t move.

   The door opened and Timothy poked his head in. “(Y/N)?” From where he was, he couldn’t see you on the floor behind the desk. Shrugging, he closed the door back.

   Shortly thereafter, your phone dinged. You managed to sit up, pulling your phone off the desk down to you.

   Conner: _We’re all going to the bar with Maverick. I sent Tim to find you, but he said you weren’t there. You should come with us!_

   Even the suggestion brought your nausea back, but with a few deep breaths you managed to get your stomach calmed.

   You: _No thanks. I have plans. I will make sure everything gets locked up._

   Conner: _Plans with your group? ;) Jk! Have fun!_

    _My group._ Tears started again. _What do I tell them?_   No answer came to you, but you did manage to move yourself from a lying position to sitting with your back propped against the wall. You pulled the camera up on your phone to see how you looked. The image was terrifying. Your face was red, eyes puffy, and mascara streamed from your eyes down both cheeks. You did your best to get cleaned up.

   The need to leave overcame you suddenly. It wasn't just the desire to get out of your office or out of the building. You wanted to get far away and fast and you didn’t want anyone to know where you were. With renewed strength, you pulled yourself to your feet, using the desk for support. While waiting for the rest of the employees to leave, you paid the attorney’s invoice and then sent him a message asking him to be your proxy between yourself and the company. Knowing you wouldn’t get a reply right away, you counted on the fact that he would agree to the easy money. You were going to type up and print a message to leave on Timothy’s desk, but the thought of dealing with that damn printer was more than you could handle.

   Instead, you hand wrote a note with the attorney’s name, address, and phone number, asking that all future communication be sent to him. With the note sealed in an envelope, you packed up your laptop and the few personal items you had in the office. Once you were convinced that you were the last person in the building, you dropped the note in the middle drawer of Tim’s desk, threw out the garbage, and left to go to the bank.

   Luckily, your next actions had already been planned out. They were part of the plan you had worked on. It wasn't supposed to happen until everything was settled, but waiting within reach of Maverick was too scary of a thought. The bank you used had one location open late. You pulled out as much money from your savings as you thought you might need for a few weeks. Next stop was the house. You filled your large suitcase with a ridiculous amount of clothes. All your toiletries and makeup was packed, as well. The bags and dog food were loaded into the car and then you went back in to get Ella. If you were gone for as long as you imagined you would be, she would need to stay at your mom’s rather than just being checked on.

   Your mom was still at work which was for the best. Nobody knew you better and she would demand to know what was happening. You left a note on her door so she wouldn’t be startled by there being a dog in her house. You told her you had to run to catch a plane for a conference and would get in touch with her in a couple days.

   Your last stop was the airport and you already knew where you wanted to go. You chose to fly into Dallas, rather than Austin. Maverick had contacts everywhere and you didn’t want to make it any easier for him than you had to. By time all was said and done, the second driver (you switched cars halfway between the cities) was pulling up to a large gate at the address you had for Jensen’s place. It was seven AM and you were exhausted, having not been able to sleep, too scared to close your eyes for too long, constantly looking over your shoulder.

   At the gate, you couldn’t bring yourself to push the call button. Part of you didn’t want Jensen and Misha to know what happened. You didn’t want them to hate you as much as you were hating yourself. With emotions threatening to completely overtake you and the tears starting again for the first time since you left the office, you pushed the button.

   In a few short moments, a very curious Danneel answered. “Hello?”

   “Hey. I know I should have called, but..”

   “Oh my god! You're here!” she squealed. “Come up!”

   The gates began to open and you got back in the car. The driver pulled up the driveway, parking in front of the large house. As you got out, you tried wiping the tears from your eyes, but they were just replaced by more.

   When you reached the front door, Danneel, still in her nightclothes, opened it wide, beaming with excitement over you being there. At least, until she saw the tears. “Oh my god! (Y/N), what’s wrong?”

   You tried to speak, but no words came out. Instead of trying to explain your presence, you just broke down into full out sobs.

   Before leaving, the driver was kind enough to set your bags inside the door for you as Danneel took your hand and lead you inside to a couch in the living room. She held you close, stroking your hair and trying to calm you down. “It’s okay now. Everything is going to be fine.” She kept whispering the words, hoping they would help.

   Eventually, the sobbing stopped, though the tears continued. Laying down with your head in Danneel’s lap, the exhaustion overtook you. You fell asleep with tears still wet on your cheek.

  

   Danneel extracted herself from underneath the tired girl. She didn’t know what was going on, but she knew she needed to call Jensen. Checking on the kids first, JJ was still fast asleep. In the twins room, Zep was contently watching his mobile while Arrow slept. She had just fed them and put them down a few moments before the she heard the buzz of the gate com.

   As she had hurried to answer, she was fit to kill whoever had pushed the button. The possibility of disturbing the kids was not one she took lightly. When she heard the voice, her mood changed instantly, but the joy was short lived when she saw the tears.

   Phone in hand, she went to the kitchen and called Jensen.

   “Hey, sexy,” he answered. “I was just getting ready to head to the airport.”

   “Can you bring Misha?” she asked.

   “Um, I was kind of hoping I would be enough for you for two days,” he kidded.

   She smiled. “You’re always enough.” Glancing back towards the living room, she could see the sleeping form on the couch. “Something’s wrong though.”

   Jensen instantly changed from his easy attitude to concerned. “What? Is it one of the kids? What’s wrong?”

   “The kids are fine. (Y/N) is here.”

   “Really?" he said with surprise. "How funny! I asked her to stay with us this weekend, but she said she couldn’t. That’s great!” He paused, realizing her somber words didn't match his own excitement. “Wait. How is that a problem?”

   “I didn’t say it was a problem. I said something’s wrong. She showed up with red-eyes and tears and just completely broke down crying. I have no idea what happened, Jen, but she is just...distraught. She cried until she fell asleep and I don’t want to wake her if she’s that tired.”

   Jensen was already on the move. “I’ll get Misha. Be there as soon as possible. Let her sleep.”

   “Okay. See you soon.”

 

   You jerked awake, sweat pouring down your face, barely able to breathe. The panic did not leave you upon waking as you had no idea where you were. Looking around, nothing was familiar. Your eyes landed on a photo on the nightstand. It was a family photo of Jensen, Danneel, JJ, and the twins. Slowly, memories of coming to Austin began to come back to you.

   The four poster bed you woke up in was quite large and made of dark wood. It contrasted with the cream color of the walls, but in a pleasant way. You were under a sheet and only wearing your bra, panties, and a red t-shirt, one that said 'Fender' in white across the front. It was not a t-shirt you owned.

   There were three large windows to the right of the bed and you could see the colors of sunset across the sky. Leaving the bed to look outside, you found a gorgeous view. Below was a pool and hot tub and just a short distance from the house was a massive lake.

   A door to your right caught your eye. Pushing it wide, you found the huge bathroom, complete with claw foot tub. _I’m in the master bedroom_ , you realized. _How did I get here?_  You didn’t remember. You didn’t remember changing into the t-shirt either. The thought that someone could have changed your clothes without you knowing did not sit well with you. _What else could have happened?_ The image of being trapped by Maverick while he pumped his finger into you flashed in your mind. Your eyes screwed tightly closed, willing the image away. Even with your eyes closed, tears still found their way out.   

   Coming out of the bathroom, you saw your bags sitting by a cream colored lounge chair that was opposite the foot of the bed. Rummaging through, you found some shorts to put on before venturing from the bedroom. The house seemed quiet, but as you moved further along, you heard voices. The hall came out to a landing with a staircase that was looking down on a living area where you saw Jensen, Danneel, Misha, Jared, and a woman you recognized as Gen, Jared’s wife.

   Hearing your name, you stopped and stepped back against the wall, out of sight. You slid to the floor to listen, like a child at the top of the stairs, listening to her parents argue.

   “Maybe we shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions,” Danneel said. “You didn’t see her when she got here. You didn’t see how upset she was.”

   “Well, I guess she would be upset if she thought things were over,” Jensen responded, his anger obvious.

    _Over? Why would they be over?_ A wave of nausea hit as you wondered why he would think things might be over.

   “Maybe someone she cared about passed away,” Gen suggested.

   “Maybe, but that doesn’t explain the bite mark on her neck,” Misha said, sounding tired, defeated.

   Your hand went to your neck and you felt the small bruised area that Maverick had left on you. You had forgotten that it even happened. _What do they think happened?_  Your answer came quickly as Misha continued.  

   “You said Maverick was coming by the office?” At Jensen’s nod, he asked, “Do you think it was him she slept with?”

    _What?_

   Jensen, pacing in front of the seating area, arms crossed, did not respond.

   “Would that really surprise you?” It was Jared speaking now. “I mean, how well do you really know her? It wasn’t all that long ago that you met. You told me she was at that club with Maverick and the whole reason she called you at all was because he wanted to meet you. This is a girl who does what, or, I’m sorry to say, _who_ she needs to so she can get what she wants.”

   “If that happened, I’ll fucking beat her,” Jensen spat, seething at the thought.

   “What?” Misha and Danneel said in unison.

   Misha stood from the sofa he was sitting on, stepping towards Jensen, thinking he would calm him down. “Come on. Ease up a bit. You know you’re not going to do that.”

   “No, you’re right,” Jensen agreed too easily. “I don’t hurt her. That’s your job.” He shoved Misha backwards, though the words hurt more.

   He raised his hands in surrender. “Fine. You want to take this out on me, Jensen? Go ahead.”

   Jared immediately jumped from his perch on the arm of the chair Gen was in to step between them as Jensen was about to take Misha up on that offer. “Hey, now! Let’s step back. No one here is the problem.”

   “I don’t know, man,” Jensen said. “You called her a problem once. Maybe you were right all along.”

 

   You moved away from the wall and silently returned to the room. This was a moment you would have expected tears, but there were none. You had come to Austin because you needed to feel safe. You needed to be where you were loved. You needed to be told you were okay. Instead, the very people you expected to do that were assuming the worst.

   Returning to the bathroom, you looked at yourself in the mirror. The bruise on your neck was more noticeable than you realized and it changed the whole picture of yourself. There was no sexy confidence there. Just a girl who made so many mistakes that she ended up letting herself get violated. _I didn’t fight hard enough. I didn’t scream. I didn’t do anything. I may as well have wanted it._

   This was a girl that was not good enough for the boys, for Vicki, for Danneel. In your mind, they all deserved better. They were strong. You were weak.

 

   “Is it possible she didn’t want it?” Gen asked. “It would explain the behavior.”

   “Wait,” Jared interrupted. “Gen, are you saying maybe she…” He couldn’t say it, but Gen knew and she shrugged.

   “It’s not out of the realm of possibility. Someone could have attacked her, maybe even this Maverick guy. You say he’s such an asshole and always finding ways to be around her. Does it seem like something he might do?”

   “Fuck!” Misha placed his head in his hands. “So, we're thinking she either cheated or got raped. Neither of those are great options.”

   Jensen was still trying to process the possibility and he started violently shaking his head. “No! That can’t be it.”

   “It makes as much sense as her cheating, so why not?” Danneel asked.

   “Because I can’t have let that happen to her!” he yelled. Just needing to move, he left the room, heading outside, walking towards the lake.

   “I better go after him,” Danneel said, standing up.

   “No. You should probably stay in case she wakes up. I’ll go,” Jared said, following his friend out the door.

   “Sorry. I didn’t mean to set him off. I just know how much you have talked to me about her,” Gen said to Danneel. “For all you have said, do you really think she’d cheat and then show up here afterwards?”

   “I’m gonna go check on her," Misha said. If one of those thing happened, he had to know which one and why. He had to know that it could be fixed.

 

   Sitting on the bed, staring out at the darkening sky, you’d never felt so completely alone. You realized now that the magical ending you had imagined for your plan would not have worked. How often you had fantasized about moving here, being near to those you loved so much. As Jared pointed out, your past actions would always have everyone assuming the worst about you the moment something went wrong. Worst of all, you understood it. _I don’t deserve that trust._

   Where to go though, you didn’t know. For all intents and purposes, you had run away from home. You considered going back, taking the note from Timothy’s desk, acting like none of this ever happened. You couldn’t stand the thought of being back in the office though, knowing what he had done to you there, how helpless, worthless, he had made you feel behind that door. The office wasn’t even the most concerning thing. Maverick had most likely went home, but you knew he would be back. _He could do it again._ He said he would let you be if you just came to work for him, but after that, how could you possibly believe him? If he thought he owned you, he would use you however he wanted.

   The more you thought about it the more you wondered if it would be the worst thing. After the failure of this relationship, you knew it would not be worth trying again, with anyone. It would all end the same way, you being unworthy of what normal people had in their relationships. _Maybe I can just turn off emotions. Would it be that different from how I was living before?_ The only difference you could see would be occasionally getting bent over Maverick’s desk. Bad experiences from the past taught you how to block out things that were happening to you. It would not be hard to do so again.

   You sighed, hating life, wondering why you had let yourself get so excited about the possibilities. It didn't really matter though. You just knew you had to get out of here. _Not sure how I’m going to manage that._

   There was a soft knock on the door followed by it opening and Misha stepping in. “Hey, you’re up!” he said softly, closing the door behind him.

   Your breath caught in your throat. Pointing at the door, you asked, “Can you leave it open, please?”

   He found the request odd, but said, “Sure,” and opened the door a couple feet. “Better?”

   You nodded. It was Misha and you knew that, but you didn’t feel capable of taking the chance. _No more closed doors._ At work, you always had your door open anyway. _Should have just had it removed_ . _Then I could have been happier for a little longer._

   He looped his thumbs in his jeans pockets and walked towards you. He stopped a few feet away, feeling your apprehension. “What happened?”

   For a second, you considered just saying it, but remembering their words downstairs, you had to wonder why you should bother. “It doesn’t really matter, does it?” You dropped your gaze to the floor.

   “Of course it does. It matters a lot. You show up out of nowhere, no warning, in tears, exhausted. Yeah, I want to know what happened,” he said, sitting down at the end of the bed. He didn’t miss the way you scooted farther away though it didn’t even register in your mind.

   “What do you think happened?” you asked.

   “I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking.”

   Looking back at his face, you could see the worry, the concern, and wondered behind the reason. “That’s a lie. I heard you all downstairs. You think I slept with someone. You think I slept with…” You couldn’t even bring yourself to say his name out loud. After coming back from hearing them talking about you, you thought you must have just been cried out, but the tears starting again proved otherwise.

   “We don’t know what happened, (Y/N)! It just came up.” He paused, wondering, needing to know. “Tell me it’s not true.”

   It felt like your heart shattered. The tears came more freely as you softly responded, “I shouldn’t have to.” You stood up and grabbed your purse. “I have to go.”

   “Where?” he asked, watching you with confusion.

    “I don’t know. Anywhere.”

   “(Y/N), stay here and talk to me!” he pleaded.

   “There’s nothing to say.” You walked out of the room, down the hall you had been in earlier, to the stairs at the other side of the landing.

   Danneel and Gen were still sitting downstairs when they saw you coming down.

   “(Y/N)! Honey, are you okay?” Danneel asked, watching in confusion as you looked around.

   You finally spotted the front door. Turning to her, you said, “I’m sorry I showed up like this. I’ll send for my stuff,” and then headed towards the door.

   She cast a questioning glance to Misha, who just sighed and shook his head before following you out. Danneel trailed along behind him.

   It was dark now, but there was enough lighting outside to easily make your way across the expansive lawn towards the front gate.

   “I’m sorry if you’re upset that I asked,” Misha said, easily keeping stride with your hurried gait. “Doing this, running away, isn’t making it seem less likely though.”

   You stopped and started laughing. Logically, you knew it didn’t make sense to laugh, but at that moment you were so hurt that your grip on reality was not that tight. Turning to face him, you said, “Run away? I already ran away! I ran here! I ran here to be safe. Because that fucking asshole came into my office, shut the door, trapped me, felt me up, kissed me, licked me, bit me,” you pointed to the spot on your neck and your voice continued to rise in volume, “and shoved his disgusting finger inside of me! I said no!” you cried. “I tried to get away...and all I could think was how mad you would be and how I hoped to god you would know I wouldn’t have let that happen!” You stepped forward and shoved him, tried anyway. Unlike with Jensen’s shove earlier, he barely had to take a step back. “Because I fucking love you!” you screamed.

   You weren’t the only one with tears now. Misha’s eyes had gone red and behind him, Danneel had covered her mouth with her hands, tears streaming from her eyes, as she listened to what had happened to you.

   “But then I hear you all talking about how I must have slept with someone, how I would do anything, anyone, to get what I wanted. You don’t trust me, not really. If you did, you would know I could never hurt you like that, but I get it. I must have seemed pretty slutty before and I guess that image stuck. People never really change, do they?”

   He didn’t say anything, didn’t know what to say. He knew you were right and it was gutting him to realize he should have known better. The morning you spent together at the hotel, the one that Maverick had paid for, he had really seen you, seen your love. He didn’t know how he could have let himself doubt it for a second.

   There was nothing else left to say. “I’m gonna go.” You started stepping backwards and ended up hitting a hard chest. Flashes of Maverick hit your mind and you yelped, jumping away, spinning around, ready to fight off whoever was going to try to grab you.

   But Jensen just stood there, looking at you with tears rolling down his cheeks, pain in his bloodshot eyes.

   Gen was there with Jared. When Danneel and Misha had followed you out, she had run down to the lake to get the other two and let them know you were leaving. It had been quick jog to intercept you on the lawn

   You expected him to say something, anything. Nothing happened. Understanding, you just nodded and turned around, walking down to the gate. You had only taken a few steps before you felt your wrist grabbed and Jensen pulled you hard against him, locking his arms around you.

   “Please don’t leave. Please don’t leave,” he whispered into your hair. “I’m so sorry and I can’t think right now, but, god, please don’t leave me.”

   You could feel his hot tears sliding from his face onto your cheek, mingling with your own tears. Hesitating only a moment, you brought your arms up, as much as you could with his firm around you, and gripped the side of his shirt, pulling him tighter against you.

   This. This was what you had wanted when you came here. To have someone hold you, believe you, and to make you feel like the rest of the world could never get to you. It was everything you needed. It didn’t matter what he said. You were being held so tight you could barely breathe, but you didn’t care. It was the feeling of being safe that you had longed for. You melted against him, sobbing as much as you had when you had first arrived.

   Through the tears, you managed, “Thank you,” whispered so only he could hear.

   You felt fingers tentatively touching the small of your back and opened your eyes to see Misha there, eyes wet, needing to hold you. Reluctantly, Jensen let go of you so you could throw your arms around Misha’s neck, warming in his embrace. “I’m sorry I pushed you,” you sobbed into his shoulder.

   He smiled through his own tears. “I deserve way worse.” Smile fading, he said, “I’m sorry. I love you so much and you’re right. I shouldn’t have had a doubt.”

   You turned your head to lay it against his chest and saw Danneel, still standing in the same spot, elbow in one hand, while the other was at her lips. You could see her watching with still wet cheeks, unsure how she fit in this or if she even did. Letting go of Misha, you walked up to her, holding out your arms.

   She stepped into you, wrapping her arms around your head, holding you to her. “Beautiful girl,” she said against your cheek.

   “I’m sorry,” you responded. “You let me in and then I was just going…”

   “Shhh.” She leaned back, lightly touching your lips with a finger. “None of it matters and I'm sorry, too.” Removing her finger, she leaned down and softly kissed your lips.

   You responded in the same way you had to Jensen holding you, pulling her against you by the sides of her shirt. Her mouth opened willingly and you deepened the kiss, relishing in the sweet taste of her mouth. You hadn’t realized how sad you would have been to have never had that again.

   As you both eased back from the kiss, she whispered against your lips, “They’re not the only ones who love you.”

   It brought a little smile to your face, the first one you had since yesterday.

   Jared cleared his throat. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m the one who said that, about you doing anything and I’m sorry. I don’t know you that well. I should have just kept my mouth shut.”

   On his arm, Gen added, “I don’t know you at all. I’m Gen, Jared’s wife. I don’t think I have anything to apologize for, but I am so sorry for what happened to you. That was awful.”

   You hugged her with a, “Thank you,” and to show no hard feelings, you hugged Jared, as well. Letting go of him, you looked around. “Where’s Vicki?”

   “Oh, shit!” Danneel said, turning back to the house. “She was with the kids, probably wondering where everyone is by now.”

   Together, everyone headed back to the house. Jensen and Misha each took a side with an arm on your back and you contently walked along, happy to be between them. You weren’t fixed, but you felt better. You felt hope again.

   Jensen caught Misha’s eye over your head. It was just a look, but they were already well in-tune and Misha responded with a nod.

   Something had to be done about Maverick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this helps with the feels.
> 
> ETA: If you want to keep up with info about when to expect updates and such you can follow me at one or both of these. Sometimes I may say that I plan to post, but life happens. This can let you know about those things, as well as various other things. :)  
> https://twitter.com/TheShyGirlAO3  
> https://theshygirlao3.tumblr.com/


	32. How A Life Can Move From The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader fights to get back to feeling like herself by doing what she loves.

   In the house, you were led to a large room with dark wood walls where West and Thomas were building things out of Legos while Maison, JJ, and Shepherd were mesmerized by _Finding Dory_. The Ackles twins were in a playpen and Vicki was on the couch with Odette in her arms, feeding her a bottle.

   She hadn’t expected everyone to come filing in at once and of course the kids went nuts trying to talk to their parents that had just come back. Raising a brow at the commotion, she smiled once she saw you. Allowing Gen to have her baby back, she turned to face you as you sat down on the couch next to her.

   “Sorry if you called for anything. I left the baby monitor in here while we went outside for a second,” Danneel apologized to Vicki.

   “It’s okay. They’ve all been surprisingly good the past while,” she smiled. With her attention back to you, she asked, “So, what is going on with you? I heard you were a bit upset.”

   Looking around at all the kids in the room, you motioned for her to follow and the two of you went into the living area that the others had been in previously, taking a similar position on the couch there.

   You knew what you were supposed to say. However, you were no longer high on emotional pain and adrenaline. Just to flat out explain what happened in a calm and clear manner was seeming harder than you had expected. “I, um, I...,” You stopped and tried to figure out an easier way to get to the point. “You know about this?” your hand ran over the bruised part of your neck.

   She nodded. “I knew it was there, but I don’t know why or who did that. I know there were some ideas being tossed around. I just assumed there was a reason even if it may not be one we wanted to hear. You’re an adult after all.”

   “I didn’t…” you stopped yourself as you felt that same frustration from earlier returning. You didn’t want to go down the exact same path as with the others. You knew she was saying she would be understanding, but what you wanted understood was that she didn’t have to be. Unfortunately, there was just not any easy way to speak about such a horrible thing being done so you just said it. It was common knowledge now anyways. “Maverick did things to me, things that I said no to.“

   “What?” She scooted closer, putting a hand on your arm. “Oh my god! Are you okay?”

   “Honestly? No. It’s why I came here.” You took a breath. The others knew what happened physically, but there was more to it than that. “Vicki, I’m scared,” you said. “He said he should have done it the night we met so that I would know he owns me and can have me if he wants to.” You began to shake as his words against your ear came back to you. As much as you wanted the shaking to stop, it was completely involuntary. The fear was far too real to push aside.

   Seeing you shivering, Vicki pulled you close and you leaned against her. “You don’t have to be scared. We have you now,” she said, kissing your forehead. “And he doesn’t own you, (Y/N). He can say that he does, but you are the only one who can decide that. It’s why Misha and Jensen can say that you belong to them. It’s not because they demand it or just say that it’s so. It’s because _you_ allow it. That is the only way someone can own you.”

   What she said made a lot of sense. There was more to deal with though. Nodding, you continued. “If I come work for him, he said he would leave me alone, that I would have a great life.” You bit your lip, wondering if you could admit what had scared you the most, what had you constantly checking behind you until you were on a plane, what had you switch cars on the way here, what had you hiding. The threat itself was terrifying enough, but it also scared you to think about what Misha and Jensen might do if they knew. You wanted someone to understand though. “He said if I told anyone though,...” You fought valiantly against the tears, but some still fell as the words stuck in your threat.

   Vicki leaned you back up to see your face, seeing the wet lines on your cheeks and the fear in your eyes. An uneasy feeling came over her. She almost didn’t want to ask, but she had to know. “What, (Y/N)? If you told anyone, what?”

   You glanced over toward the entryway from the other room, hoping the boys were staying there. With your voice so quiet that Vicki had to lean in to hear, you finally admitted what had you so frightened. “If I told anyone, he said I wouldn’t have a life to worry about.”

   Her eyes went wide and she pulled you back against her. It was mainly to keep you from seeing the emotion playing over her own face. It was incredibly frightening, but she knew that none of them there would let that happen. “He will _never_ be able to touch you again. Ever. We won’t let that happen. Okay? You are safe here.”

   You nodded against her, thankful to hear it even if you weren’t sure how true the words were. You certainly wanted it all to be true, but Maverick didn’t get to be in the position he was by playing nice or by the rules. He was ruthless and it terrified you to think he might still be able to find you.

   Danneel came into the room and sat down on your other side, her hand rubbing soft circles on your back. “Gen and her lot are heading home and Jensen is putting JJ in bed. Wanna get in the hot tub, relax a bit?”

   It did sound like a great way to release some of the stress from your body. “Sure,” you said sitting up. “That sounds nice.”

   “Okay. Did you bring a suit?”

   You tried to remember. So much was just thrown in your suitcase haphazardly that you weren’t totally for sure what all you brought. “Um, maybe. I’m not sure.”

   She smiled. “Alright. Let’s go see.” She stood up and held out her hand to pull you up. To Vicki she said, “Your suit is in the top drawer in your room. I think Misha’s trunks are in there, too. ”

   “Sounds good! We’ll try to wrangle our munchkins to bed, too.” She rose to go get her kids and husband.

   As you followed Danneel back upstairs, your hand in hers, you asked, “Misha and Vicki have their own room here?”

   “It’s a guest room. They stay here often enough that we consider it their room. There’s two sets of bunk beds in JJ’s room for when the other kids come over.” Looking back at you, she said, “Did you think we all four slept in the same bed? It would get a little crowded.”

   The image made you giggle. When it came to sleeping, the beds were comfortable enough with the three of you. Adding another would likely cause someone to fall off the edge if they weren’t careful. It did make you wonder though, “Where do you want me to sleep?”

   Stepping into the bedroom, she shrugged. “I definitely have a preference, but you can sleep wherever you want. Of course, if you’d rather not have anyone up against you, we do have another room which you’re welcome to.”

    _Something to think on then._ You went searching through your clothes and thankfully found a tankini that had got thrown in. Danneel had disappeared into the bathroom so you went ahead and changed while you waited.

   When she reappeared, she was in the teal bikini from the photo. “So?” she asked, doing a spin.

   After what happened with Maverick, sexual intimacy wasn’t high on you list of desires. However, something about the bare skin of her stomach and the swell of her breasts were quickly dragging your mind towards the gutter. You smiled, actually happy about the turn your thoughts took. It had a sense of normalcy to it. Quickly dropping your eyes to the floor, you blushed over what you had imagined. “It looks absolutely amazing!” you said, dragging your eyes back up to hers.

   She was smiling with a confidence you wished you had, pleased with the effect she knew she was having on you. Taking slow, catwalk steps towards you, she practically purred, “Well, you should see how it looks on the floor.” She slipped around you and out the door.

   You just shook your head. _That girl will be the death of me._ The wording of your thought made you frown. _Better her than Maverick._ Concern over your own mortality had never been an issue before. It was a new experience that you were not enjoying. Trying to shake the thoughts aside, you put your smile back on. _I just want to feel normal._

   It was dark out, but the lights were on in the hot tub, just bright enough to give the water an otherworldly glow.

   Misha was already out there and seemed to be waiting for you. As you walked up to him, he reached out and tugged on the bottom hem of your top. “This is cute,” he said

   “Thanks. I like this,” you countered, running a finger down his bare chest, between his pecs, over his abs, stopping at the top of his trunks.

   He actually looked like he was blushing, smiling at the ground, before looking back up at you. “Thank you.” He took both your hands, looking a little more serious. “You have been through something traumatic and I’m very cognizant of that. You say something like that and touch me like that though and it’s really hard to not pull you against me and kiss you.”

   You could understand, but you had made the decision to feel normal. This was one of the men who you had given yourself, too. Vicki had stressed that with you. This was not the same situation as Maverick. This was a man who loved you. “Then do it.”

   “I don’t want to trigger anything.”

   “If you do, I will tell you and we will work through it, but don’t treat me different, Misha. I just...I want to feel normal again. Our normal.”

   He smiled. “Maybe you should be careful what you wish for.” He slipped an arm around your waist and pulled you to him, catching your face with his other hand and pressing his lips to yours.

   It was familiar and comfortable and made your butterflies take off, but you needed more and opened your mouth in flagrant invitation. You thrilled as his tongue surged into your mouth, wrestling with your own.

   His arm tightened about you and his hand slid from you face into your hair, angling your head so he could delve further into your mouth.

   It was exhilarating, a balm for your soul. You pressed closer to him, whimpering in your need to be closer, feel more, experience more.

   The sounds that escaped your throat caused him to shudder and he broke the kiss, keeping his forehead pressed to yours. “There’s my little girl. So needy,” he breathed.

   “Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off!” Jensen joked as he and Vicki came out, holding two rounds of drinks for everyone. Danneel followed behind with a speaker to have some music playing from her phone while everyone relaxed.

   You both smiled and he kissed your nose before you pulled away from each other.   

   The five of you sat in the tub with the very strong mixed drinks that Jensen had made.

   Misha took a sip from his and with a strained voice said, “Damn, Jen! What did you do, just empty the liquor cabinet into the cups?”

   You had to agree. It was far stronger than you were used to, but the warming of your body from the inside mixed with the feel of the hot, bubbly water on the outside was doing wonderful things for your mind. Calm and relaxation, two things you had not felt over the past twenty-four hours were seeping into your bones, all while being tucked under Misha’s arm.

   Danneel and Misha were great at keeping the conversation rolling. They had endless stories. Jensen stayed quiet for the most part, watching your interaction with Misha closely. It wasn’t jealousy, but rather him willing Misha’s hands to be able to heal you. He was loving your smile and how happy you seemed. Whatever distracted you from what happened was a great thing. Nothing was distracting him though and he needed to know exactly how things had gone down afterwards so he could make sure that you would be safe.

   During a comfortable lull in the conversation, Misha lifted your chin and kissed you, teasing your lips open.  

   Jensen knew that Misha was pushing to get more physical with you. As long as you were fine with that, it was great, but he needed to talk to you first. “(Y/N), I have to ask you some questions.”

   “Ooh! That’s what the cops always say,” you giggled, pulling back from your kiss with Misha. “Are you an officer? Officer Jensen?” You only had one of his drinks, but it had been so strong that you were definitely feeling buzzed, hence your silly question.

   Danneel, who had downed both her drinks, started giggling uncontrollably at your question. Vicki tried to shush her, but failing, just ended up kissing her to distract her.

   Jensen smiled as he watched his wife willingly succumb to the other woman’s diversion, actually straddling Vicki’s lap to more easily deepen the kiss. Turning his attention back to you, he asked, “Does Maverick know where you are?”

   The question killed your buzz a bit, but it made sense that he would need to know whether to expect the man to show up at the gate or not. “I don’t think he does.”

   “Who does know?”

   You tried to think through the fog of your brain. “I didn’t tell anyone. I didn’t want him to be able to ask anyone and find out.”

   Jensen nodded. “Good girl. That gives us some time.”

   “Time for what?” you asked.

   “To figure out what to do so he will never touch you again.”

   “Oh, okay,” you accepted easily. “Well, I never told you about my plan. I’m not sure how well it would have worked now since I think I’ve been underestimating his interest in me.”

   Jensen snorted. “Ya think?”

   “Yes. I literally just said that,” you responded dryly, earning a stifled laugh from Misha and narrowed eyes from Jensen. “The basic idea was this. I have a contract with Mark that goes into effect if the company comes up for sale. The other board members will sell because they don’t care. I would be the only one holding them back. Based on that contract, I will give my acquiescence to the sale. Once the offer to buy is official, I’m going to sell all my interest in the company to Mark at its current value and then resign. When the sale goes through, the money is divided up by interest percentage.”

   “So Mark would get the money that would have gone to you?” Misha asked.

   “Yeah, but in exchange for me even agreeing with the sale, he will put the amount that would have come to me aside in a trust set up by a legal rep for me.” You paused as a thought occurred to you. “That seemed like plenty. What if it’s not?” Though you were speaking out loud, it was more said to yourself than the others. You scooted away from Misha to be able to look back and forth between the two guys. “Do either of you know anything about off-shore accounts?”

   “Off-shore accounts?” Jensen asked, incredulous.

   “Why, of course,” Misha answered. “It’s where we store all our money from our multiple criminal organizations. And people think we're just actors. Ha!”

   “Smart ass,” you scolded with a smile. “I think the trust is fine. I mean, I’m not really worth that much effort, right?”

   “You’re worth all the effort,” Vicki answered, who was listening over Danneel’s head as the redhead was placing kisses along her neck, completely oblivious to the serious conversation being had behind her.

   “I appreciate that, but I meant to Maverick. Surely, he would get bored and find something else or someone else to give his attention.”

   Jensen shook his head. “No. I don't think it's going to be that straightforward. Everything in life comes easy to him because of his money. I think he likes the challenge that you are. It doesn't matter though because just hiding? That’s not good enough. He needs to pay for what he did to you, (Y/N).”

   Misha nodded. “I agree.”

   You looked at them like they had both grown an extra eye. “He literally has enough money to make a person disappear! So how about we not rattle that cage?”

   The two men looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Finally, Jensen sighed and nodded. “He has one chance to leave you alone. If he tries to contact you at all, we talk to the people that I know. Agreed?”

   It seemed reasonable enough. “Agreed.”

   “Good.”   

   With a smile, you nodded and moved over to Jensen, sliding up into his lap. Without any hesitation, he welcomed you up and drew his arms about you as you laid your head on his shoulder. It felt so cozy. Mesmerized, you watched a bead of water on his stubbled neck, slowly working its way down, multi-colors reflecting off its glass-like surface. Before it reached the edge of the hairline, you leaned forward, kissing the droplet away.

   Turning his head, his lips almost close enough to brush across yours, he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

   While you didn’t expect the question, it also didn’t surprise you. He didn’t want to press you anymore than Misha did. With a wet hand on his cheek, you said, “Don’t ever ask. I’m yours. Take.” Rather than wasting time waiting for him to do as you said, you pressed your lips to his, happily giving in when he ran his tongue along the seam of your lips. You delighted in hearing him groan as he plunged his tongue into your mouth.  

   Maybe it was Danneel’s playfulness earlier, the relaxing heat of the water, or Jensen’s toe-curling kissing skills, but your lack of interest in sexual affection was slowly dwindling away. What happened with Maverick was horrible, but being with those who loved you was not even remotely similar. It was reminding you what real passion felt like.

   Changing positions, you straddled Jensen, kissing him voraciously, intent on showing him how thankful you were for everything he was doing for you.

   Your intensity was completely unexpected, but he caught up with you quickly, tangling your tongue with his while his hands ran along your back, your sides, your thighs. This was nothing he had expected, but he wasn’t going to ignore the opportunity.

   A kiss on your shoulder let you know Misha was still with you. You could feel his hands untying the halter top of your suit so he could kiss along your neck, carefully avoiding the mark left by Maverick.

   A moan caught your attention. Glancing across the rolling water, you saw that Danneel’s top had been removed and she was up on her knees, holding Vicki’s head to her breast, greatly enjoying the attention. Knowing how great Vicki was with her tongue, you could definitely imagine.

   As much fun as both women were to be with, it was almost as fun watching them together. You only felt a small pang of envy seeing Danneel’s teal top at the side of the hot tub. Not because Vicki was with her instead. Rather it was just about the suit. _I was supposed to get to take that suit off her!_ With the help of Misha and Jensen covering you in kisses though, you didn’t pout for long. It had been far too long since being with both of them and you’d almost forgotten what an amazing experience it could be.

   With your halter top undone, Misha gripped the bottom of it and pulled it off overhead, being as easily discarded as Danneel’s had been.

   Jensen wasted no time in taking advantage of your bared chest, dropping his head to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking aggressively. He worked the other one with his hand, kneading, squeezing, pinching, pulling more soft moans from you. His other hand was splayed on your back to keep you from falling backwards.

   Not that you would have to worry about hitting the water with Misha directly behind you. You could feel his hand moving underneath you.

   He was multi-tasking, stroking Jensen’s cock through his swim trunks while the back of his hand pushed against your already tingling core.

   Just knowing he was pleasuring you both increased how turned on you were.

   A splash of water brought your attention back to the other girls. Danneel was now sitting at the edge of the hot tub as Vicki hurriedly pulled the teal bikini bottoms off of her. As soon as she did, she scooted Danneel’s ass closer to the edge and immediately set her tongue to the slit in front of her.

   Seeing Vicki hungrily lapping at that delicious pussy while Danneel moaned loudly, arching her back off the concrete tiles was really getting to you. You pushed down on Misha’s moving hand below you, trying to get more pressure to ease the building ache.

   He chuckled and set his chin on your shoulder. “What’s the matter, little girl?” he teased. “Would you rather be with them right now? I bet they wouldn’t mind.”

   You smiled. “No, I just want you both to quit messing around and fuck me already.”

   Jensen jerked his head up so fast that he almost hit you in the chin. Thankfully, he missed and his wide-eyed, hopeful expression said everything without him having to utter a word.

   Setting your arms over his shoulders, you locked eyes with him and said, “Yes, really. I need you both. Show me how you really own me,” you murmured, grinding down against his hard member as you started pushing the sides of your swimsuit bottom piece down.

   “Fuck,” he groaned. “Misha, we need to get out of the water. Now.” He sat you back from him and you finished pulling off the bottom piece. Being naked with your boys was far more enjoyable.

   The three of you began to move to get out, but stopped instead to enjoy the site of Danneel climaxing under Vicki’s skilled tongue.

   She writhed about, unable to control herself. “Yes! Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Make me cum, Vic! Ungh! Right there! Fuck, fuck!” She came hard, grinding herself onto Vicki’s face, until finally she ended in a panting heap.

   It was such a turn-on to watch and you just had to have a little bit of it. You moved through the water to Vicki, gliding your hands over her sexy, lean form as you brought your mouth down over hers. Tasting Danneel on her lips, her tongue, just completely fueled your desire to get fucked and quickly.

   Danneel had propped up on her elbows to watch the two of you trading kisses. Not getting left out, she smiled when you pulled yourself out of the water to share your tongue with her, as well. “The only thing that would have made that better would have been you on my face,” she grinned.

   Jensen, already out of the hot tub, emphatically cleared his throat. “Really? The only thing?” he asked, with a raised brow, not so subtly gesturing towards the huge tent that had formed in his trunks.

   His wife smiled innocently. “It’s a girl thing, hon.”

   He loved how she was too damn cute when she was drunk. “Well, this pussy is coming with me and Misha.” Smirking as he realized his pun, he added, “Then she’s cumming with me and Misha.”

   “Are you sure Misha’s going?” she asked, nodding back to the water.

   It seemed you weren’t the only one who opted to take a moment with Vicki. Misha was locked in an embrace with his wife, devouring her face with her legs wrapped around his waist.  

   “Fine by me if he stays,” he laughed, grabbing your hand and leading you back inside.

   It wasn’t fine by you though. It had been far too long since you got to enjoy them at the same time and really wanted that again.

   Looking back at you, Jensen saw your expression and chuckled. He led you down a dark hallway you hadn’t been in before. He stopped half way down it to ease your worry over Misha. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. He’ll join us. He’s not gonna pass up fucking you.” There was the scarcest bit of light in the hallway, barely illuminating parts of his face so you didn’t see the change in his eyes, his decision to play things a little differently, foregoing continuing to the bed. Instead, he stepped against you, using his body to back you up to the wall.

   As he continued to press against you, you wondered if he was going to attempt to go through you. The answer came relatively quickly as he reached down, gripped your thighs and lifted you. Trapped between him and the wall, you wrapped your arms around his neck and he lowered his lips to yours. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. The feel of his hard cock, trapped in his shorts, pressing against you was sending ripples of pleasure through you as you reveled in the intense kiss.

   Breathless, you pulled back and begged, “Please.”

   "Please what? Do you want to be my girl?"

   Pressing your face to his, feeling the stubble scratching you and oddly loving it, you replied. "Please, Sir. Yes. Have me"

   His wicked smile only grew as Misha came down the hall.

   “Damn. Leave you two alone for a second and you’re fucking against the wall.” He leaned up to Jensen and you watched in delight as the two men shared a kiss.

   When Misha pulled back, Jensen let go of your leg on that side to grab his neck, pulling the man back for a shorter though harder kiss. Letting him go, Jensen’s gaze returned to your lips though his words were to Misha. “Get your cock out. This sexy girl needs to be fucked.”

   Thanks to all that had happened in the moments before, Misha was already hard as he pulled down his swim trunks and they fell to the floor with a wet squish. He picked them back up and stepped past you guys to a doorway and set the trunks inside.

   With one more kiss to your lips, Jensen said, “You’re getting on Misha now.”

   In a move that they must have managed before, you were transferred from one to the other without your feet touching the floor. As you settled against Misha, Jensen knelt down, positioning Misha’s cock at your entrance. Slowly, you felt yourself lowered as his thick pole sank into you. Between the show with Vicki and Danneel and Jensen’s hallway kissing, you were well wet enough for him to easily slide in.

   “Mmm…,” you moaned as you let your forehead rest on his shoulder.

   “Take her to the bed,” Jensen instructed.

   It occurred to you that this was a new situation, one you had not been in before. Jensen was not usually the one giving orders. Misha didn’t seem to mind though and neither did you.

   With his dick inside you, Misha carried you down the hall to another open doorway which led to a bedroom. He didn’t bother to flip on the light switch as enough light from outside was spilling through the curtains to make the bed slightly lit. He got onto his knees and scooted up the bed until he could lay your head back on the pillows and lowered his mouth to yours. He began moving inside you, just a slow thrust, but combined with the kisses and his hands moving softly on your face, it was starting a fire inside you.

   Jensen stepped into the room. “Had to grab the lube.”

   As he leaned back from the kiss, Misha smiled. “Hear that, little girl? You finally going to let Jensen own your ass like I did?”

   You didn’t get a chance to answer because Jensen spoke first. “Funny how you think it’s for her,” he said simply as he climbed up behind Misha.

   “What?” Misha asked, just as Jensen’s hand came down on Misha’s ass with a crack. “Goddamnit, Jensen! How about a little warning?”

   “Shut up and fuck my girl,” he demanded.

   “Our girl,” Misha corrected, though he resumed his thrusting into you.

   “Not right now. Too much has been building up, Misha, and I haven’t done anything about it. What you did to her and that little show you tricked me into. Then making her think you weren't coming with us. Time to make up for it.”

   Misha looked down at you, truly seeming slightly worried, but this seemed like just as much fun as you had hoped so you only flicked an eyebrow up and flashed a naughty smile. With a slight laugh, he let his head rest against you, lips near your ear. He whispered, “Evil little girl. Know that I will fuck you just as hard as he fucks me and…” His words were interrupted as he hissed when he felt the cold lube getting dribbled between his cheeks. Recovering, he continued, “And he always leaves me sore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to keep up with info about when to expect updates and such you can follow me at one or both of these. Sometimes I may say that I plan to post a chapter, but life happens. This can let you know about those things, as well as various other info and recommendations.  
> https://twitter.com/TheShyGirlAO3  
> https://theshygirlao3.tumblr.com/


	33. For Your Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets an intense view of Jensen in control.

   Misha kept up his slow pace. He had his forehead against the pillow next to you as he mentally prepared for what he knew was coming.

   With his head down like that, it provided you a great view of Jensen. He’d rid himself of his swim trunks and his eyes were incredibly dark, darker than you had seen before. Every time those eyes raised to meet yours it sent shock waves of anticipation through you. You watched in fascination as he dribbled the lube over his cock, slicking it up.

   Jensen liked you watching. He made his every move slow and deliberate. When Misha had decided to cause you to think he wouldn’t be joining you, it hadn’t bothered him at first. He knew he’d be on his way. Thinking about how it made you worry though, even if for a moment, after all you had been through, he decided to set his foot down.

   Finishing with the lube, he flipped the cap shut and set it aside. “Stop moving,” he told Misha, putting a hand on the small of his back to stress the command. When he stopped, Jensen parted his ass cheeks and laid his lube slicked cock between them. He wasn’t going to fuck him just yet. He lay over Misha to be able to reach your face and kissed you, the tenderness a stark contrast to his actions. As his lips parted from yours, he softly asked, “Are you okay with this?”

   Enthralled by this dark version of your man, you could only nod, hoping it was acceptable. 

   “Do I get a say?” Misha asked from next to you.

   Jensen sat back up, bringing his hand down hard on Misha’s ass, making him jump from the stinging pain. “(Y/N), tell him no.”

   It went against your natural instincts to say no to either of your boys, but this was a Jensen that you did not want to anger or disappoint so you did as you were told. “No, Misha.” You felt Misha bite the lobe of your ear, a silent vow that you would later pay for the betrayal.

   “Very good. Isn’t she good, Mish? Isn’t my girl so very good?” He leaned back down over the other man, getting him to lift enough to turn his head and engage in a rough kiss that caused Misha’s cock to start throbbing inside you. As much as he may have had apprehension about this, his body was absolutely enjoying the domination.

   Returning to his sitting position, Jensen began to slide his cock up and down between Misha’s ass cheeks, enjoying the feeling as his cock swelled. Looking down at you, he saw that your lust blown eyes were still laser focused on him and he felt a sense of self-pride over that. It wasn’t his cock that was in you, but he still held your attention. He wanted to make you happy, wanted you to be pleasured fully, and still feel a sense of control. It wasn’t something they afforded you often, but he couldn’t think of a better time to allow it.

   His dark eyes landed on your face and the complete superiority you saw made your pussy start leaking around Misha’s cock. You pulled your gaze from his, too overcome with what you were seeing. You let your eyes travel down his tensed arms to where they gripped Misha’s hips and back to his own hips, muscled thighs flexing as he pushed forward.

   Misha felt you grow wetter, something he knew Jensen was to thank for and he certainly wouldn’t complain about it. He began to give little nips and nibbles along your jawline, getting a contented sigh from you as you turned to kiss him. He took your mouth happily, letting his tongue get wrapped up with yours as Jensen humped against his ass. When he felt Jensen slow down and then remove himself, he broke the kiss and involuntarily tensed up, knowing what was next.

   “Get ready, Mish.” Jensen popped the lid on the lube and added more to both himself and Misha.

   You realized that unlike what Misha had done to Jensen and to yourself, Jensen was not going to use his fingers to ready Misha’s hole. He fully intended to just push his cock in. You knew Misha knew it. It probably wasn’t the first time. He just gripped the sheets at either side of your head, pressing his face against yours.

   “Sit up. I want her to see your face when I take your ass.”

   With an annoyed growl, Misha did as he was told. His aggravated sound earned him another slap on the ass though. While he had to admit that he enjoyed getting topped by Jensen, the man had a tendency to push his limits. Jensen may be playing alpha at the moment, but he still belonged to Misha. Wanting to please the both of you though, he kept his mouth shut and played his part.

   “Watch, beautiful,” Jensen spoke to you as he readied himself at Misha’s entrance.

   With your legs hooked over Misha’s and his cock inside you, you watched, watched him take a few steadying breaths, trying to keep his body relaxed.

   Jensen had to use his eyes to make sure he was pressing at the right spot, but as soon as Misha’s hole began to open for him, he returned his gaze to your face, wanting to know how you would react, hoping that you were pleased by the way things were happening, pleased to be above one of them in this sexual hierarchy.   

   Seeing Misha’s face contort as he fought the pain was utterly captivating. Something about it was surreal and beautiful. It was the kind of beauty that could only be found in pain. To see it before you caused your eyes to well, so thankful to Jensen for the opportunity to witness it, thankful to Misha for allowing it. It was not something you would soon forget, but hoped it would be something you could see again in the future.

   As his body began adjusting to the intrusion, the contortion of his face eased, slipping into more natural expressions of anticipated pleasure. “Oh. Oh, fuck, Jen,” he moaned as that full feeling took hold of him and Jensen bottomed out.

   “That was really good, Mish. (Y/N), tell him how good he is.”

   The power that Jensen was giving you caused a heady feeling and you realized why he did not allow Misha to say “our girl.” In this moment, Misha did not own you. _I’m owning him._ It went completely against your submissive nature, but it also thrilled you. You ran your nails down Misha’s chest and abdomen. “You are so good, Misha,” you purred. “You’re being such a good boy for Jensen,” you lifted your hips ever so slightly, pushing his cock further into you, “and me.”

   You were getting two very different looks from your boys. Jensen couldn’t stop the devilish smile brought on by hearing your words. He was so proud of how well you had slipped into the role he was handing you. This game didn't get played with Misha often so he was going to have to run it by Danneel if he wanted to hear you talk more like that anytime soon.

   Misha, on the other hand, was both terrifying and arousing with his look. Breathing through his mouth, eyes locked with yours, his expression spoke everything. Promised retribution flared in those blue eyes and you longed to experience it. His eyes fluttered closed though as Jensen pulled his cock out to where only the head was still inside the tight bud of his ass and then slowly thrust back in.

   He repeated the move, each time thrusting back in harder, building up speed.

   With each thrust, you could feel the pulse of Misha’s cock. The feeling left you whimpering, needy for more stimulation, your nails digging into Misha's arms. 

   It was a careful dance Misha had to start. Were he in control, it wouldn’t have been an issue, but he knew it was up to him to match Jensen’s pace. Asking him to move was almost too much because Jensen was hitting him so perfectly, but he wouldn’t leave you unfucked, knowing how much you needed this. He began slowly at first, one thrust to every few of Jensen’s, but he kept at it until he had built up to that hammering pace, slamming into you and then sliding back on Jensen’s cock until his ass met his hips, then back into you.

   You were moaning endlessly, trying desperately to watch the boys, but your eyes kept rolling back as Misha slid into you so hard that you knew he wouldn’t be the only one sore. Bruises had to be forming on your thighs.

   Jensen was sat back, hands on Misha’s shoulders for leverage as he continued to pummel into him. Because it was so rare that he got to have Misha like this, he always took full advantage, using him hard and however he wanted.

   Between the tight, wet pussy he was sliding into and the hard cock pounding into him, Misha’s orgasm was building quickly. “God-fucking-damn it, Jensen!” he cried out. “Fuck! I love that cock in my ass!” Seeing you panting below him, he lowered himself back down to you, working his hips to keep the pace going. It caused Jensen to have to shift, but he allowed it. Misha captured your lips, tongue sliding into your open mouth.

   You could hardly return the kiss, needing your mouth to breathe in enough air to continue keeping up with the brutal pace you were experiencing. You had to rip your mouth away from his, gasping for air, moaning as he continued his welcomed assault on your pussy.

   Misha was so close. You could feel him swelling, preparing for that burst of pleasure.

   Jensen knew it, too. “You’re so good. Cum, Misha. Fill her up. Show my girl how hot you are when you’re cumming like a bitch on my dick.”

   The words broke him and he came with a muffled scream, pouring his hot cum into you as he continued to pump between you and Jensen. _Every fucking time,_ Misha thought. For someone who considered himself the top, every time Jensen said that kind of thing to him, talked down to him while fucking him, it made him cum on the spot.

   It felt like he would never stop squirting into you and you reveled in the feel, though you were anxious for your own release. While you were quickly heading for that peak when he was fucking you, you hadn’t gotten there yet. When Misha collapsed on top of you, his cock slipping out, an unsatisfied mewl left you.

   Jensen pulled himself from Misha’s ass and grabbed a hand towel that he had brought in with the lube. He used it to clean himself off and then roughly rolled Misha off you and to the side. Leaning over you, he whispered, “You didn’t get to cum, did you, baby?”

   Shaking your head no, you clawed at his sides, his hips, trying to get him to lower himself onto you, to take his still hard cock and give you that release you needed.

   He grabbed one of your hands and brought it to his lips, softly kissing the knuckles. “Don’t worry, baby. You will.” He turned his attention to Misha, laying at your side. “All that and you couldn’t even make my girl cum?” he asked harshly.

   Misha just laid there and worked to get his breathing back to normal. He knew it was useless to answer Jensen when he was like this. There was no right answer because he was living a borderline cuckold fantasy.

   Jensen pulled you up from the bed, setting you on your knees facing Misha. Kneeling behind you, he pulled you back against his chest, holding you there with an arm. With his other, he ran a hand over both your breasts, giving each a little squeeze, before diving between your legs. He began to massage your clit, making your thighs give out, but his grip around you kept you held up. “Did Misha make you cum?”

   “No,” you gasped.

   “He could always get hard and try again. Do you want that?”

   Misha frowned. Jensen had you on the verge of cumming so of course you wouldn’t want that. He was just pandering to himself.

   “No.”

   “Tell him. Look at him and tell him he doesn’t deserve your pussy.” Jensen lightly bit your shoulder after giving you the instructions.

   Jensen had you wound tighter than a coil. Making you speak harshly to your other lover was just adding to it. You looked down at Misha, laying in front of you. He had his eyes on you, waiting to see if you obeyed. “You don’t deserve this pussy, Misha. You couldn’t make me cum like…” you had to stop and moan as Jensen added pressure to your clit, “like a good boy, like Jensen.”

   Misha gave a small grin and shifted to his side, giving you both more room on the bed. He couldn’t fault Jensen. Hearing you say those things was actually pretty hot. Considering he had just filled your pussy with his cream, he didn’t mind you saying he couldn’t have it now.

   Jensen buried his face into your neck, kissing, licking, sucking a bruise onto the sensitive skin. In his mind, it was a nice distraction from the bite mark Maverick had left on you. “That was good, (Y/N). Are you ready for my cock now?”

   You found strength from the words and managed to try rocking your hips back against him. “Yes, please!” you begged. Knowing how much he was enjoying his game, you decided to indulge him. “Please fuck me, Jen! Show Misha how a man is supposed to make his girl cum.” Glancing down at Misha, a smile playing on your lips, you shot him a wink.

   Thankfully, Jensen didn’t see the wink back. Your willingness to say what you did had him ready to take you as roughly as he had Misha. He let go of you and pushed you forward.

   You were able to catch yourself with one arm. The other was right at Misha’s chest. This put your face directly above Misha’s.

   He smiled up at you and almost inaudibly whispered, “I love you.”

   “I love you, too,” you mouthed back. Then Jensen slid into and your eyes closed as you felt the beginning of that sweet release nearing. He was coming at you with the same punishing pace. You knew sitting in general was going to be hard for the next day, but you would have gladly taken it worse just to get what he was giving you.

   The edge was there. You could almost taste it. “Please don’t stop! Fuck! Harder!” His thrusts began to push you forward from the force and then the dam broke. The bliss hit you like an explosion, pleasure pouring through you. “Ungh! Yes!” you cried as you rode out the wave.

   “My beautiful fucking girl,” he said as he jack-hammered into you. “I’m gonna cum!” He barely got the word out before he began shooting his load into your waiting body. He kept going until he felt completely drained. As he slowed to a stop, he leaned over and kissed the middle of your back and then pulled out.

   You moved over to lay on your back next to Misha and Jensen joined next to you, arm around your waist. Looking at his face, lit by the glow from the window, you saw his eyes were no longer that dark scary shade. They were his normal, lovely hazel-green.

   Seeing you with eyes still on him, he smiled. “I love you, baby,” he sighed. Leaning over to give you a quick, firm kiss.

   “I love you, too.” His offer of the phrase was surprising and you didn't take it for granted. He was feeling secure enough after that to say what he knew you loved hearing. You turned your gaze to the ceiling, content between your two favorite men. “I love you both so much. You’ve helped me so many times in more ways than I could ever explain.” You looked back and forth between them. “Thank you for that. Thank you for loving me.”

   Both turned in towards you, wrapping an arm over you. “You don’t have to thank us for that, little girl. We are always going to be there for you.”

   “Always. No matter what,” Jensen agreed.

   They squeezed you tight between them, but it was nothing compared to the squeezing your heart felt over their perfect words.

 

   You lay for a while, just enjoying being with each other. It was a feeling you really missed. It was like being back in the hotel where you had first met, before there were misunderstandings and a billionaire asshole stalker. No drama. Just being.

   After a bit, you turned to Jensen and asked, “So do I get to belong to both of you again?”

   He started laughing. “Of course. You always do. It’s just games,” he smiled. “Misha doesn’t seem any worse for the wear over your words.”

   “Oh, she’ll make up for that, but no, it wasn’t the words that left me worse for wear. It was your cock,” he complained, only half joking. “One of these days you’ll push too far and I’m gonna have to kick your ass.”

   That caused Jensen to laugh even louder. “Right! I would love to see that.”

   Misha sat up, looking over you. “What? You don’t think I could?” he asked with a smile.

   “I think you could try.”

   Sitting up in between them, you patted a leg of each. “Okay, boys. You both have big dicks. Let’s just call it a draw,” you said with a giggle as you slid towards the end of the bed to get up.

   Jensen and Misha looked at each other and then both quickly jumped forward, each grabbing one of your arms and dragging you back as you squealed in surprise.

   You were laughing between them when there was a knock at the doorway. That was when you realized the door had been open the whole time. You hoped the three of you hadn’t been too loud.

   Danneel walked in, looking like the majority of her alcohol-fueled silliness had worn off. She was in a purple satin robe that came to just above her knees. “Are you all trying to kill her?” she asked quietly with a smile.

   Due to the volume of her voice, you realized that you all were indeed being loud.

   “Hey, sweetheart,” Jensen said, sitting up and reaching out to her.

   She slid easily into his arms and gave him a quick kiss. “Your presence is being requested by a sweet, young princess.”

   “But I’m right here,” you joked.

   She smiled, leaning from Jensen’s arms to give you the same kiss he had just gotten. “Our _other_ sweet, young princess, Princess.” Back to Jensen, she said, “She needs her daddy.”

   “Okay. I gotta grab some clothes. Do we have any in the dryer?”

   “I think so. If not, there should be something in the laundry room you can throw on.”

   With a nod, he let go and headed out the door.

   Danneel lay down next to you on the bed. “Did you have fun?” she asked.

   “Yeah, it was really nice to be with them both again...though it was different, new, not that I minded it.” You glanced at Misha who was propped on his elbow on the other side of you.

   “Different how?” she asked.

   “Jen went Dom on us,” Misha answered for you. “Not just punishing, but full on Dom. My ass is gonna be sore for days.”

   “Oh, wow! So you did have fun!” she laughed.

   “What about you? Did you have fun with Vicki?” you asked her.

   “I did.” She looked up at Misha. “Your wife always amazes me.” He simply smiled in response and she continued, “Though I don’t think we had as much fun as you did. We finished up a while ago, showered together, and now here we are. Vicki’s headed to bed.”

   “Aww! I missed girlie shower time!” you playfully pouted.

   With a giggle, she scooted closer, face close to yours. “I would get back in with you if you wanted. I could show you what she and I did while we were in there.”

   “Really?” You closed the distance between your lips. Simultaneously, your lips parted and you let your tongues explore each others mouths. Your hand ran over her silken robe and was pleased to find that underneath, she was as naked as you were. You pushed the robe open, off her shoulder, exposing one breast and set your hand to it. You were quickly getting heated back up.

   “Or…,” she said as she sat up and leaned over you to Misha, pulling him in a for a kiss.

   You watched with butterflies as their tongues did a slow dance together. It was definitely a turn-on for you. It was a big difference from the last time you had seen them kiss, when you hadn't known who Danneel was.

   “Maybe you could fuck me while I eat this pretty girl." She started to run her hand down his body towards his cock, but he quickly grabbed her hand up and lightly pushed it back to her.

   “You know I can’t do that,” he answered calmly.

   She pouted, but pulled herself back to you. “I guess it’s just you and me.”

   Even though she had already gotten you turned on, the events of the day were starting to catch up with you. While it’s true you had slept a lot earlier, it hadn’t been the kind of restful, reviving sleep that people need. It was the sleep of someone who had been awake too long, experienced too much, and just needed to reboot.

   “Can we tomorrow, love? I think I wanna sleep.”

   She smiled warmly. “You’re staying here for a while at least, right?” When you nodded, she said, “So we’ll have plenty of time to fuck each other silly after these guys are gone.” She gave you a little wink and a kiss and then hopped up. “I’m going to pounce Jensen when he comes out of the kids’ room so you might not see him tonight. Love you, guys. Goodnight.”

   “Love you, too. Goodnight,” you called out after her. To Misha, you said, “She’s fucking insatiable.”

   “She's not normally quite this bad. The alcohol makes it worse. She knows the rule. Jensen can’t be with Vicki and I can’t be with her unless the husband is there, too. It’s not like she’s trying to cheat, I just think she thinks the rule is stupid so tries to ignore it when she wants to,” he explained. "She's a good girl deep down."

   "Yeah, me too," you giggle. You scooted over next to him and laid your head on his shoulder, taking his hand in yours. “Should you go be with Vicki now?” you asked as he softly caressed your fingers with his thumb.

   “There’s nothing I need to do. What would you like?” he asked. “Should I leave you alone?”

   You let go of his hand to squeeze him tighter. “No. I don’t think I want to be alone. I’m just feeling like things are normal again.”

   “Okay. Do you want to come sleep with Vicki and I?”

   “I think Danneel wanted me with her and Jensen. Will she be upset if I did that?”

   “I don’t think she would. Like she said, you two will have plenty of time together after we leave. Besides, I think she and Jensen are going to be up for a bit,” he grinned.

   “Good point.” You sat up again. “Vicki won’t mind?”

   “Don’t be silly. She’d love it. She'll most likely let you sleep. I mean, I can’t guarantee she won’t go Danneel on you, but if she does, she’s a lot easier to calm down,” he laughed. He slid out of the bed and held out his hand for yours. Once you had climbed off the bed, he led you to his and Vicki’s room upstairs.

   As you walked past the closed door to Jensen and Danneel’s room, you easily heard the other woman’s moans and smiled. _Ever the firecracker, that one._

   The lights were off in Misha’s room, but soft moonlight through windows on the far side of the room illuminated enough for you to find your way to the bed. As you crawled onto the bed, Vicki turned over, expecting Misha, but smiled when she saw your naked form sliding in next to her.

   “Is it okay if I sleep here?” you whispered.

   She stroked your cheek gently. “Of course you can. You don’t have to ask, sweetie. You are always welcome. Okay?”

   You leaned forward, giving her a soft kiss. “Okay,” you smiled.

   Misha’s arm slid around your waist. “Told you.”

   “Told her what?” Vicki asked.

   “That you would let her stay here and actually let her sleep. Danneel wanted to take her to bed, but for fun. Sleeping was not on the list.”

   “Well, I definitely expect to have fun, but not until after we get some sleep,” she grinned. “Sound good to you?”

   “Sounds great to me”

   “Sounds good to me, too, so long as my ass isn’t involved,” Misha said from behind you, making you have to try to stifle your giggle.

   “What?” she asked, confused.

   “Jensen went Dom,” he answered.

   “Ah. That makes sense. Okay. Goodnight, you two. Love you both.”

   “Love you, too,” you both said in unison and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	34. Even If Saving You Sends Me To Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jensen try to devise a better plan. Meanwhile, Reader gets some shocking news from home.

   As the first glint of golden-orange began to creep over the horizon, you were snuggled warmly in bed. The images playing in your sleeping mind ran the gamut from pleasant dreams of love to nightmares of running from a looming darkness. Anytime the nightmares hit, Vicki, sleeping with an arm over you, would squeeze you close and the scary visions would fade away. It made for a comforting rest.

 

   Downstairs, Jensen and Misha were in t-shirts and shorts, sitting on the patio by the pool, quietly discussing Maverick.

   “I know we said we’d wait, but I don’t want to give him another chance. We need to figure something out before we go back tonight. I don’t want to leave the girls here alone without some kind of plan,” Jensen spoke, mug of hot coffee between his hands.

   “Did you talk to that guy you know?” Misha asked.

   “Yeah, but he won’t mess with a guy like Maverick because he's too high-profile. Said he would talk to some other people and get back to me though. I haven’t heard anything yet.” He took a sip from his mug and then set it on the small table between their chairs. He felt like his back was against the wall and no clear shot was visible. “This asshole can’t be untouchable. There has to be something.”

   Misha nodded in agreement in the chair next to him, his own mug resting on his thigh, creating a warm spot. He understood Jensen’s frustration. While he hadn’t admitted it, he’d also been wondering if there wasn’t some other way to get Maverick out of the picture. He only had one idea that had come to mind, but he hadn’t been able to look into it yet. “Maybe we’re trying to go about this wrong,” he said. “We’re trying to deal with him the same way anybody would deal with anyone else and we’re getting nowhere. That’s because he lives in a completely different world. He operates under a completely different set of rules. The things that would make everyday people nervous, he doesn’t bat an eye at. So think about it. If you were him, if you were a billionaire, what would scare you?”

   Jensen leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. “I don’t know. Lions? Beheadings? Other billionaires?”

   Misha stared lovingly at his friend, his man. Jensen never gave himself enough credit for anything. He was making a joke, but had hit on one possibility. Setting his mug down, as well, he said, “I’m not sure if lions or getting beheaded tops his list of worries, but you might be onto something with other billionaires. Who else would have the capability to threaten anything he does? Only someone with the same amount of money or more. What I’m saying is maybe we need to look at this from a business perspective. What are the chances that everything he does is above board?”

   Jensen mused on this as he stared out at the ever brightening sky line. “That seems like it would take a long time to dig up anything that would be useful.”

   “Well, then I don’t know, Jensen." He threw his hands up in defeat. "I guess we’ll have to find a man-eating lion. Maybe a lion that beheads people. That seems like something we should be able to procure quickly.”

   Ignoring Misha’s quip, still staring at the sky, Jensen asked, “Do you think she could be right? Do you think he’ll just leave her alone?”

   “He won’t.”

   They both turned around to see Vicki standing at the open sliding glass door. Neither man had wanted the girls to know about what they were discussing which is why they were up so early.

   Misha tried to change the subject. “Good morning, babe! I was thinking about making some breakfast. You want some eggs? Bacon?”

   Rolling her eyes at his feeble attempt, she walked out to lean on the patio railing to look down at the two men. “He won’t leave her alone. He won’t stop and I’m really worried.”

   The two guys exchanged a glance to see if the other knew what had her so worked up. Neither knew so Jensen decided to find out. “We’re all worried, but why do you seem so sure he won’t leave her alone?”

   She shifted, a bit unsure, but trudged on with her information. “I didn’t know if I should even tell you guys this, but the physical things that happened to (Y/N) were just a part of it. He used his words against her, as well, saying he should have done it the night he met her so she would know he owned her.”

   Jensen was on his feet so quickly that his chair almost tipped over. He began pacing, hands clenching and unclenching, itching to get his hands on Maverick and beat his face in. Every word was accentuated when he spoke. “He. Does. Not. Own. Her.”

   “Yeah, Jensen. You don’t have to convince me. I already know,” Vicki chided. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you and that’s not even the thing that has me so scared for her. Sit down.”

   Frustrated, he went back to his seat to hear her out.

   “Guys, he threatened to kill her if she told anyone what happened.”

   “What?” Both guys exclaimed, coming out of their seats.

   “Why didn't you mention this sooner?” Misha asked.

   “Like I said, I didn’t know if I should tell you at all. You both tend to not think clearly when your emotions are in play. Especially you, Jensen,” she said, watching as he picked up his coffee mug and sent it hurtling into the yard. "You're just gonna have to go find that later." 

   “Well, what do you we do then?” Jensen asked, arms outstretched. “Eventually he's going to find her and she can’t be a prisoner here. She has to be able to leave when she wants to. So what do we do? How do we protect her? How do we keep her safe?”

   As much as it pained her to admit, she told the truth. “I just don’t know,” she sighed.

  

   As you woke slowly from a happy dream, you stretched your limbs. Your ability to do so was your first clue that you were alone in the bed. You didn’t mind it. You knew you were not really alone. The others were somewhere in the house. You decided to tip-toe down to Jensen and Danneel’s room to get some clothes to put on.

   Lightly pushing open their door, you saw Danneel still sleeping peacefully in bed. Jensen was nowhere to be seen. Quietly, you got into your suitcase and removed a pair of jean shorts, a pink tank top and a bra and panty set to wear with it. Your phone and charger was also in the suitcase and you debated on getting it out now.

   You had turned the phone off when you left because of your paranoia. You didn’t know exactly how phones worked, but you didn’t want anyone tracking the GPS in it, if that was possible. Feeling much more comfortable now that you were safe with your boys, you decided to get it turned on so you could call your mom and let her know you were okay. You knew she would have an earful for you over having your phone off for so long.

   With the clothes, phone, and charger you went back to Misha and Vicki’s room. You plugged the phone into the charger and turned it on so it could boot up while you got dressed. As you were pulling the tank top over your head, the phone started vibrating continuously along with multiple message notifications. It was something you would have expected the next day. You knew once Timothy found the note, Mark would be blowing up your phone.

   It was still Sunday though. _What are all these messages?_ Picking up the phone, you saw multiple messages from Mark, Conner, and your aunt, as well as numerous missed calls from them all. Your mom had left a couple texts, too. Almost never hearing from your aunt, you checked her messages first. Reading over what she sent, the blood drained from your face.

   Auntie L: _Where are you? Everyone has been trying to get ahold of you! You need to come home now._  
   Auntie L: _Your mom needs you. Please call me!_  
   Auntie L: _I still haven’t heard from you and I didn’t want to tell you this over a text, but, (Y/N), your mom has been shot. She’s lost a lot of blood. She’s in surgery and they don’t know what’s going to happen. Please come home._  
   Auntie L: _I’m really getting worried about you. They’re fighting to save your mom and you’re nowhere to be found. I really hope you’re okay._  
   Auntie L: _I talked to the guy you worked for because there was a note at your mom’s saying you were at a work conference. He didn’t know anything about it. I’m going to talk to the cops._  
   Auntie L: _They said they can only use their normal channels to try to find you right now as you’re not considered “missing.” Please come home.  
_    Auntie L: _Your mom is out of surgery. They did their best, but they won’t know what is going to happen. They said it’s up to your mom now._

   The first message had been sent around nine PM the night before. The last one had been about twenty minutes ago. Your heart was in your throat as you looked at the other messages from Mark and Conner. They were the same, trying to find out where you were and let you know to come home because your mom was at the hospital.

   Before meeting Jensen and Misha there was only one person in the world who you felt truly loved you, that you could always count on, and that was your mom. It had been your plan to try to bring her with you when you moved out here because you couldn’t imagine being so far away from her. She was your rock. The possibility of losing her was breaking you apart and tears streamed as you called your aunt.

   “(Y/N)?” her tired voice asked.

   “Yeah, Lisa. It’s me. I am just now seeing all these messages. I’m so sorry. What is going on? How is she?” you asked, trying not to hyperventilate.

   “They don’t know, hon. She’s out of surgery and they got the bleeding stopped, but it just depends on how strong she is. We're hoping for the best.”

   You nodded. “Okay. Okay, I’m coming home. I will be there as soon as I can.”

   “Where are you?” she asked. “How long will it take?”

   “I’m in Texas. Flight is about three hours. I will let you know when the next one out is. I have to get to the airport.”

   “Okay. Be safe. I love you.”

   “Love you, too!” Hanging up the phone, you tried to wipe at your tears. You were really getting tired of crying all the time. _How can this even be happening? Things were supposed to be getting better._  

   You went back to the other bedroom to grab your overnight bag. It was still packed from when you left the last time. You tried to be quiet, as you went through it to see what all you had, but Danneel ended up waking up, turning to see you standing at the chair across from the bed.

   She stretched and smiled. “Hey, sunshine! Whatchya doing?”

   “Um, I have to go. My mom has been shot and she’s at the hospital. They don’t know what’s going to happen.” You managed to keep your voice steady despite the terror inside you as you worried about your mom.

   “Oh my god!" She sat up and through the covers off. "Okay. Let me get dressed. I’ll take you to the airport. Do the guys know?”

   “Not yet. I just found out a couple minutes ago,” you admitted, hating yourself for that being true. Hating Maverick for scaring you to the point that you turned your phone off.

   “Okay. Hold on.” She was already grabbing clothes by the bed to pull on. “We’ll go down together.”

   With her arm around you, the two of your quickly headed down the stairs. You were coming off the last step as the other three were coming in from outside. They could all see that you were upset, asking what was wrong. Unable to answer for fear of breaking down, you just dropped your bag to the floor and wrapped your arms around Misha’s neck, letting him hold you close.

   Danneel was able to answer for you. “I'm taking her to the airport. She just got a message that her mother’s been shot. She has to go home to her.”

   “You're not going back alone. I’m going with you,” Jensen answered immediately.

   Me, too,” Misha said, kissing the top of your head.

   “Are you guys forgetting about work?” Vicki asked.

   “They’ll understand,” Jensen shot back.

   “No, they won’t. To them, she isn’t family. They’re not going to let you go running off for someone you aren’t married to or related to. It’s too close to the end of filming. I want you to go, but you can’t yet. You have two and a half more weeks to get through.”

   Pushing back from Misha, you wiped your eyes again. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine. I don’t need a babysitter.”

   “We don’t think you do,” Misha replied. “You do need someone to protect you from Maverick though.”

   You waved your hands. “He’s probably not even there. He was just supposed to be there on Friday. He should be back at home now.”

   ‘Probably’ wasn’t good enough for either of the boys, but there wasn’t really anything they could do. They couldn’t keep you when you needed to go.

   “Fine, but I’m calling Mark and telling him to not let you out of his sight,” Jensen answered reluctantly.

   “Fine by me. I have to go.” You got hugs and kisses from everyone. You were made to promise to always answer your phone and check in often. Then you left with Danneel to the airport.


	35. I Still Need Your Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader rushes home to be with her mom and Maverick pays a visit.

   It was a little before two PM when you arrived back at your hometown airport. After letting the guys and your aunt know that you made it, you got your car from the long-term parking and headed straight to the hospital. After stopping at the reception area, you were pointed to the waiting room where you found your aunt and Mark.

   Lisa looked as bad as you did, eyes red, blotchy face, tracks from her tears trailing down her cheeks. “Hey, they have her in a room, 2035, and you can see her, but I just want you to know…,” more tears spilled from her eyes, “honey, it’s not good. Okay?”

   As you own tears fell, you finally asked what had been plaguing you since you left Austin. “How did this happen? Who did this?”

   “They don’t know. Her neighbor heard a gunshot and called the police. They found her outside her front door, keys in hand. Guessing she just got home from work. She wasn't robbed. No one broke in the house. It seemed to be on purpose. I don’t know who would want to hurt her though,” she cried.  

   You gave her a hug and then said, “I’m going to go see her now.”

   She nodded and let you go.

   You stopped and got a hug from Mark. “That Jensen guy called,” he said.

   “I know. There's a lot to talk about. I'm gonna go see mom. I'll be back after a while.” Leaving the waiting room, you walked down the ICU hall. You hated hospitals. They smelled like death. Walking past the open doors to patient rooms, you could hear their room TVs, their coughing, retching. The sound made your already upset stomach churn. Willing the sounds from your ears, you kept on until you found your mom’s room. A nurse was just coming out.

   Seeing you, she offered a compassionate smile. “You must be the daughter,” she said.

   You nodded.

   “You can go in. She’s been out of surgery for a few hours, but we still have her heavily sedated as the extent of the injuries was quite severe so she is on a respirator right now. If you need anything, I will be in this area. My name is Carla.” She showed you her name badge.

   Thanking her, you stepped towards the door. The lights in the room were on low and the curtain was drawn so you couldn’t actually see your mom. You stood in the doorway, listening to the beeps of the heart monitor, trying to prepare yourself. Nothing was making your feet move though. You just stood at the door because this didn’t seem real. As long as you didn’t go around the curtain, you could convince yourself that the person behind it was not your mom. _There could have been a mix-up._ You knew that wasn’t true. 

   Feeling like you had lead in your shoes, you slowly took a step into the room. Then another. Another smaller one. You were at the edge of the curtain. Stepping around it, you saw her there, laying on the bed, looking helpless and smaller than you remembered. A tube was coming out of her mouth to the respirator, the machine breathing for her and an IV line was in her arm, multiple bags feeding into it. As you stepped towards the head of the bed, you couldn't stop yourself from crying. _How could this have happened?_

   There was a chair off to the side. You pulled it next to the bed and took her hand, pressing your forehead to it, tears falling onto the bed sheet. She was a good person, always helping other people, helping you, worked hard, loved her family. _Why would someone do this to her?_

   You sat in her room for a long time, just willing her to fight. _I know I’m grown up, but I still need you. I need my mom. I need you when I'm sad. I have to call you when I'm excited. You have to know how much I love you, how sorry I am for not being here._ For someone who wasn’t religious, you prayed to the universe, begging it to let you have her back. You were tearing yourself apart for not having talked to her before you went to Austin, willing death to Maverick for you feeling like you had to run away in the first place.

   Carla and another nurse came in to check her vitals and the wound site. They asked you to wait outside so you told them you were going to check in with family and then be back.

   In the waiting room, you didn’t see your aunt, but you did see Mark. He told you that she had left to get some food, but would be back soon so you took a seat next to him.

   “She said that you left a note at your mom’s saying you were going to a work conference. I don't remember you mentioning one. Mind telling me what that was about?” he asked.

   “I didn’t want her to know where I was going. I don’t want to talk about why.”

   “Was it dangerous? Are you in trouble?”

   If you weren’t so drained, the questions could almost make you laugh. “It wasn’t dangerous at all. It was safe.” You opted not to answer the second question since you didn’t want to talk about Maverick.

   Mark wouldn’t let it drop though. “I told you that Jensen called me. He doesn’t sound like the nicest guy, but he must care about you. He told me to keep an eye on you and never let you be alone. He wouldn’t say why. Can you explain that to me?”

   “No.”

   When you didn’t elaborate, he just nodded and sighed. “Okay then. Your note said you were going to be gone for a while. Were you going to let me know? I would have expected you at work on Monday.”

   You shook your head. “No. I left a note for Timothy, asking all further communication to be directed to my legal representation.”

   Mark looked both surprised and hurt. “What? Why? Did I do something to upset you? I have done everything you asked for and I’ve always been there for you. Why would just up and walk out?”

   Realizing that this was not going to be easily sorted out, you gave in, but tried to leave the biggest details out. “It wasn’t because of you, Mark. I didn’t want to leave. It was because of Maverick. He came to talk to me and said that I should work for him. He also threatened me if I didn’t.”

   He'd gone from hurt to shocked. “Threatened you how? (Y/N), I can pull the plug on the sale. We just won’t sell to him if that is how he is going to be.”

   “No, the sale should still happen, but it’s all the more important that things go as the contract states. I need to be able to disappear afterwards. I don't want to be easily found."

   “Oh no!” He put his hands to his face.

   “Oh no, what?” you asked, apprehensive about the answer.

   He dropped his hands back down. “He knows you’re here and that your mom is here. I told him when we last talked. I had no idea. We were just discussing the sale.”

   You felt a chill go up your spine. “He’s still in town?”

   “No. He left Friday night. We were talking by phone.”

   You felt the tension that had suddenly gripped you start to dissipate. “Good. Hopefully, he’ll stay wherever he is.”

   Your aunt came back in with a bag of food from the nearby fast food place and a couple drinks. Mark patted you on the leg and said he would be back to check on you later.

   “I didn’t know if you would want anything so I got a burger and some fries for you with a soda,” she said, handing you the drink.

   You drank, not realizing how thirsty you had been. “No food for me, thanks, but definitely needed this drink.”

   She sat the bag of food in her over-sized purse and munched on some fries. “So why were you in Texas if not for work?”

    _Everyone has so many questions._ You decided to be a little more honest with your aunt. “Because I’m in love.”

   Her eyes got wide and she smiled as big as she could while trying to swallow the food that was still in her mouth. When she finally swallowed, she said, “Oh my god! That’s wonderful! I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone. Your mom never mentioned him. Tell me about him. What’s his name? What’s he do? What’s he like? I could really use the distraction. We both could. Tell me everything.”

   You didn’t realize you were going to paint yourself into this corner with four little words. _Do I tell her about Misha or Jensen or both?_ You realized that more than anything you wanted to be telling your mom these things. You wanted her to know about the relationship you had. She had always been accepting of your bisexuality so there was hope that she would accept you being in a poly relationship. If she had known, she would have told your aunt when they talked.

   Believing that your mom would be okay and that Lisa would find out anyway, you decided to be honest. “It’s not that simple,” you started.

   You told her everything about the relationship, how it started, how it progressed, how you felt. Everything was honest except the reason you left. You said it was just to spend some time with them.

   She listened and asked questions. Finally, she just shrugged and said, “I don’t understand it. I couldn’t deal with something like that, but I guess if it makes you happy, then good.” 

   You gave a sigh of relief. One by one, truths were coming out.

   Two days later, your mom was doing much better. The doctor told you she was starting to breath well enough on her own so they would be taking her off the ventilator the next day and then slowly wean her off sedation. You would actually get to talk to her tomorrow and see her eyes again. Despite the doctor continuing to stress that she wasn’t out of the woods yet, tears of happiness poured from your eyes as you and your aunt hugged each other. Things were finally looking up.

   Mark had went up to the office and removed the letter from Timothy’s desk so no one would know that you had planned on leaving. It just seemed better for everyone to think you had left for a weekend getaway.

   Best of all, there had been no sign of Maverick. To you, this boded well for your plan to disappear. If he didn’t want to find you when you were vulnerable and knew where you were then he might not try to find you when you left.

   That information certainly eased the minds of the boys. They didn’t feel pressured to constantly check on you every time they had a spare second. That was getting back to a bit of normal, although Misha said he had a surprise for you today at four PM and you didn’t know what that was about. He just told you to have your phone with you so you assumed it would be a chat.

   Mark was at the office and Lisa had gone to your mom’s house. She was staying there and taking care of Ella so you didn’t have to leave the hospital. There was still a half hour until four so you plugged your earbuds into the phone to listen to music and sat in the extra bed they had brought for you. Even with the head of the bed propped up like it was, it wasn’t comfy, but it was better than falling asleep in the chair like you had that first night.

   When four came around, Misha sent you a text and told you to watch his livestream on Facebook. You switched over to your Facebook app and pulled up the stream from his page.

   “Okay. Good. She’s here, guys. Hold on.”

   A message popped up saying you were invited to join the broadcast. Thinking that’s what you had just done, you clicked on “Accept Invite.” When it went back to the screen with his chat on it, you saw your image in a little box in the upper right hand corner. All the comments were still scrolling down the bottom though.

   “Misha, what is going on?” you asked, completely confused.

   “I told people about what’s being going on with you.” Seeing your startled expression, he clarified, “With your mom, I mean. I just wanted to bring you on and let you see all the wonderful comments and get well wishes from everyone.”

   You smiled and looked down over the comments. So many people were saying wonderful things:

> _Hope your mom gets better soon!_
> 
> _You will both make it through this! You are strong!_
> 
> _Praying for you both_
> 
> _You’re beautiful and not alone. I hope they find who did this._
> 
> _Prayers and well wishes!_

   Your hand went over your mouth and you started to tear up as more wonderful things flashed through the comments section faster than you could read them. While you hadn’t necessarily been feeling alone, it was nice to know so many people cared enough to even say anything. Maybe they were just doing it because Misha asked, but it was still nice.

   “I don’t even know what to say, everyone. Thank you so much. I do have good news. Mom is going to be taken off the ventilator tomorrow and will be coming off sedation. So as soon as she is feeling decent, I’m going to be showing her this so she can see for herself how wonderful you all are.”

   “She’s wonderful,” Misha said. “She has to be to have had a daughter like you.”

   His loving comment made you blush and it didn’t go unnoticed as the comments began to speak about how sweet that was of him to say while others said it was suddenly feeling a little awkward. The more blunt began to just straight-up ask if you were dating and if Vicki knew. Misha avoided all those comments as he went through, answering some of the less intrusive questions.

   You were avidly listening to him speak when the you heard the door shut. Looking up, you about fell off the other side of the bed, struggling to put it between the two of you. “What are you doing here?”

   “(Y/N), who is it?” Panic rang in Misha's voice. You pushed the mute button and jerked the earbuds out, dislodging them from the phone in one fell swoop so it seemed accidental.

   “Isn’t it obvious?” Maverick asked. He held up a vase filled with flowers. “I heard about your mom so I brought a gift.” When you made no move to take it, he turned around to set it on the table by the door.

   You quickly flipped the camera to rear-facing while he wasn’t looking and crossed your arms, hoping it just looked like you just happened to be holding your phone. Panic and fear was rising in your throat, but knowing people could see and hear what was happening gave you some strength.

   After he sat the flowers down, he turned back and started walking your way. “How have you been?”

   “Get out.”

   “That’s not very nice. I just got here.”

   “Get out, Maverick.”

   Turning away from you, he walked over to the side of your mom’s bed. He reached out and took her hand. “You look a lot like her, ya know.”

   You started to take a step, but froze, not wanting to get within reach of him. You were absolutely terrified that he would hurt her though. You were torn between wanting to protect your mom and wanting to stay as far away from him as possible. “Leave her alone, please,” you pleaded, angry tears falling.

   He kept hold of her hand, splaying his fingers through hers, and continued to talk. “Have you given any thought to coming to work for me? I’m hoping you made the right decision.”

   You nodded sharply. “Of course I made the right decision because I wouldn’t work for you if you were the only person in the world offering a job. I won’t work for someone who threatens to rape me.”

   “Now, now. I never said that. You can’t rape something you own.” The emotionless, cold tenor of his voice sent a chill through you. “And I own you now. You might not be willing to admit it yet, but you do belong to me. I proved that to you, didn’t I?”

   “You do not own me and I will not work for you,” you said through clenched teeth.

   “Well, that’s not the right answer.” He separated your mom’s index finger from her others and you heard the hard snap as he broke one of the bones inside.

   You almost dropped to the floor, having to catch yourself on the bed, shock and horror frozen on your face. “Oh my god! You're evil! They’ll know you did that!” you gasped.

   He rolled his eyes. “No one even knows I’m here. Trying to prove otherwise will show there was a malfunction with the video security. Now, do you want to try answering that again?”

   “I will fucking kill you!”

   “Nope, still not right.” He moved on to the next finger.

   “Stop! I’ll do it!” you cried. “Please don’t hurt my mom.”

   “You’ll come work for me? Do what you’re told when you’re told?” he asked, poised to break the next finger if you chose wrong.

   “Yes, and you’ll leave me alone otherwise?”

   “That was the deal. So long as you do as you’re told and I don’t have to correct your behavior.”

   “And you’ll leave my mom alone?”

   “Of course. That goes without saying. Honestly, I’m sorry it even had to come to this. I didn’t know it would turn out this poorly.” He sat your mom’s injured hand back next to her side. “I certainly didn’t want to make you sad.”

   The realization of what he was saying started to sink in. _He can't possibly means what I think he means._ “You? Maverick, did you shoot my mom?”

   He laughed, actually laughed. “Don’t be absurd. I wasn’t even here. I was in Dubai. If I need someone shot, I’m certainly not going to do it myself.”

   “You hired someone?” You were seething now, anger replacing the fear you had been experiencing. You hoped to god that Misha left the livestream going. "She could have died. Still could!"

   Maverick sighed. “Are you starting to reconsider working for me?” he asked, beginning to reach for her hand.

   “No!” You held out your hand and his froze. “No. Whatever you want. I'm sorry.”

   “And no more running off to hide?” he questioned.

   You looked at him in surprise and started to deny it, but he interrupted.

   “Please, I know you weren’t on a ‘weekend getaway.’ You were smart. I will give you that, but I’m smarter. I know you ran off to hide with Jensen and Misha, getting your brains fucked out, I’m sure. I don’t really give a shit what you do with them so long as you come back and do your damn job.” He had gotten very tense as he said that and took a breath to calm himself. “So long as they back off me, I don’t care what they do to you. If they press their luck like they have been though, you _will_ have to end it with them. Do you understand?”

   You simply nodded.

   “Good. So we have a full understanding then? You’re not going to cause me anymore problems?” He began walking around, back to you, prowling like a predator narrowing in on its prey.

   “Yes, sir.” You had to force yourself to not back away, though you turned to keep him in site of the camera. “You said you would leave me alone,” you reminded him as he came closer.

   “Yes, but all the best deals are sealed with a kiss.” He grabbed your arm and pulled you against him, wrapping the other around you to lock you to him.

   The hand with the phone was trapped between you and you prayed he wouldn’t end up looking at it. For the moment, he was focused on your lips. Hoping to distract him, you leaned up, pressing your lips to his. 

   He moaned and forced his tongue between your lips, ravaging your mouth.

   Ashamed, tears started fall and you ended up sobbing as he kissed you.

   He pulled back, eyes narrowed. “I thought you were being too agreeable for it to be true. Never mind.” He pushed you back and you took that moment to glance at the phone screen, seeing the livestream was still up. It was just a fraction of a second, but he caught it. He grabbed the phone out of your hand and looked at the screen briefly, before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. “You fucking little bitch.”

   Looking up from your smashed phone, his face was full of rage. You knew this was not something you were going to survive. You started to scream, but in an instance his hands were on your throat, cutting off any chance of the sound.

   “Trying to make a little video, were you? I fucking offered you everything and you betray me?” His voice wasn't even the same, dark and gravelly.

   You clawed at his hands, trying to get them off your neck, but it was no use. He had completely cut off your ability to breathe. Your face began to turn red and you started feeling light headed. Your lungs felt like they were on fire.

   “Fucking piece of shit whore!” He squeezed even tighter.

   The door slammed open and two security guards and a plain-clothes officer ran into the room. “Let her go! Now!” The officer yelled, gun drawn and pointed at Maverick.

   Maverick was in complete shock, not understanding what was happening. He let go of you and you fell to the floor, gasping for air, feeling like you would never get enough air back in your lungs.

   “On the ground! Hands behind your back,” The officer yelled.

   Maverick did as he was told and after holstering the gun, the office pulled out handcuffs to put on him.

   Once he was restrained, a nurse and your mom's doctor came rushing over to help you off the floor and onto the bed so they could begin to check you out. You watched the officer and guards pull Maverick up off the floor.

   He looked over at you as he was being led out, and smiled, evil sadistic.

   It was the last thing you saw before you passed out.


	36. Through The Clouds I See Love Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to deal with the physical and legal aftermath of her attack.

   _Oh my god! My head!_

   As you came to, pain was the only thing on your mind. Your head felt like it was in a vice and your throat felt like it was swollen near shut. Your neck was absolutely freezing. It felt like ice packs must have been set around your neck and throat. You managed to open your eyes a bit and saw Nurse Carla standing over you.

   “Oh! She opened her eyes!” she spoke to someone.

   Your mom’s doctor came into view, looking down over you. “Hey, (Y/N)!” he said, shining a light in your eyes. “How you feeling?”

   The attempt to speak caused you to flinch in response to the searing pain down your throat.

   “Yeah, you’re probably gonna have some pain in your throat, might not be able to talk for a while. Trying to speak will probably hurt,” he explained.

    _Then why the fuck did you just ask me a question!_

   “It’s going to get better. You may even be able to manage to speak soon, but you can expect that your voice will be raspy for a few days. Your throat will be sore for quite a while. Eating and drinking will be hard. I suggest only cold liquids until you feel you can comfortably manage more. Probably a week or so.” He turned his attention to Nurse Carla. “Leave the ice packs on another five minutes. Then off and on for twenty minutes at a time for the next two hours.” Looking back at you, he said, “You’re very lucky you know.”

    _Oh, yes. Look at this luck, just pouring all over me,_ you thought as you worked to sit up despite the pain in your neck. It was probably a good thing you couldn’t speak.

   “No, no,” he said. “We can prop you up a little, but you have to stay in a position that allows the ice pack on the front of your neck to rest on you. It will help you. I promise. It’s why I said you’re lucky. The man who strangled you didn’t know what he was doing. It is possible to strangle someone quickly if you put pressure with your fingers in the right spots and cause them very serious injury. Your injuries are minor. Your neck is bruised and swollen. You have some petechial hemorrhaging in a few spots and in your eyes, but it will fade. You’ll also have a bruise form around your neck, but all in all, these, the physical conditions, are things you will easily recover from.” He made a note on your chart and promised to be back to check on you.

   Grabbing the arm of his coat, you pointed at your mom, to her hand. That was when you saw that someone had already put a splint on it. _How long was I out?_

   “Yes, it’s going to be fine. She’s on such heavy sedation and painkillers that I doubt she even felt it. I’ve already checked on her. Everything is still right on track. I will be back to check on you both in a couple hours.” He patted your hand and then left the room.

   “I’m gonna get you some cold water. I’ll be right back,” Carla said as she propped the head of the bed up just a little for you.

   When she left, you looked over at your mom. _Great. She’s not gonna be happy that I’m right here with her._ Looking at the splint, you couldn’t believe what Maverick had done, what he admitted to.  _I really didn’t think he would go that dark._

   Wondering about your phone, you tried to look over the side of the bed where Maverick had stomped on it. You couldn’t move much, but it seemed as if someone must have cleaned it up. _Fuck! Misha and Jensen are going to be freaking out._

   As if on cue, Mark came walking quickly through the door with the phone to his ear. “I understand. I know. I know. I’m here. Let me let you talk to her.” He walked up to your bed and held his phone out. “They are going to kill me if they don’t get to talk to you immediately.” Realizing you had ice packs around your neck, he pulled the phone back and asked, "What happened to you?"

   You gestured to your throat and shook your head.

   “You can’t talk?” He brought the phone back to his face. “She can’t talk. No, I mean physically she can’t talk.”

   You tried again while he talked on the phone, but nothing came of it other than the continued pain.

   “I don’t know why she can’t talk. I would ask her, but the whole ‘can’t talk’ thing would probably make it really hard to answer!” Mark was getting frustrated. You were sure he probably felt bad that Maverick showed up while he was gone and knowing Jensen and Misha, they were most likely making him feel even worse about it.

   Thankfully, Carla came back with a glass of ice water with a straw. Smart thinker that she was, she also brought along a pen and small notepad for you.

   “Ah, here’s a nurse. Ma'am, why can’t she talk?”

   Looking as if Mark was an idiot for asking, she replied, “Because she just experienced major trauma to the throat. She was strangled.” She took the ice packs off and set you up further.

   “What? Maverick did that?” he asked, horrified.

   You nodded and grabbed the pen and paper. Scribbling, _iPad in bag by mom’s bed. Boys video call._ As he went to grab it, you tried taking a drink of the water. It might as well have been a cup full of shards of glass because that’s exactly how it felt going down.

   Carla patted your shoulder. “I know it hurts. Just do a little at a time and it will ease up. Okay? I’ll be back in twenty minutes to put the ice packs back on.”

   Mark handed you the iPad, having already hung up with Jensen and Misha, and you quickly set it up. It was ringing almost immediately. You accepted the call and the image of the boys in Jensen’s trailer appeared. You smiled and waved enthusiastically.

   “Hey, little girl! I am so, so sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Misha looked thoroughly upset, like he had been through hell.

   “We’re working on changing that though. We’re going to try to get to you as soon as possible,” Jensen spoke.

   You shook your head and opened the chat box. _**No need. Just finish up work. What happened? Did everything he do get captured? How did they know to come in here?** _

“Yes, everything he did...everything he said,” Misha ran his hand over his face.

   Jensen turned aside to him and even though he whispered, you still heard him clearly say, “We’ll deal with that later.” Turning back to the screen, he said, “Misha called the hospital after he saw what that asshole did to your mom. Is she okay?”

    _**Yes** _ , you typed. **_Doctor thinks she's so drugged up that she most likely didn’t even feel it._ **

   “I should have called sooner, but I was hoping he would confess to what he did to you so there would be undeniable proof. As soon as I saw that though, I called them. I don’t know what happened after that, after he grabbed your phone.”

   “How bad are you hurt?” Jensen asked.

   You waved your hand as if it was nothing. The majority of your body was fine after all. Your neck was stiff, your head was throbbing in pain, and swallowing resulted in what felt like razor blade cuts in your throat, but from your shoulders down, you didn’t have any issues. **_A little sore. Seeing you makes it better._ ** You smiled so they would know you meant it. Then, **_Do you know where Maverick is now?_ **

   “Jail,” Misha said definitively. “I followed up on that to make sure. The officer I talked to said he’ll be able to be seen tomorrow to see if they’ll set a bail amount. It’s possible they won’t but, unlikely. So he could be out tomorrow, but he won’t be allowed near you.”

   “It’s one of the reasons we’re trying to get out there. At least with us, one of us will always be able to be with you.”

   You knew you should tell them to stay and finish work, but the thought of having them there, their loving touches, the sense of protection that came from their arms around you, it was very tempting. **_How many days do you have left until you’re done?_ **

   Jensen answered. “After today, fifteen more. Only fourteen of those are work days though so we could still come out if we just shift that extra day.”

    **_That’s cutting it too close. Fifteen days is not that long. Just wait. Mom still has a long recovery so I won’t be going anywhere soon._ **

   “So I take it you won’t be coming back to Austin like we planned?” Jensen asked, trying not to sound incredibly disappointed, while his eyes showed the truth.

   Looking over at your mom, you realized it was probably true. The doctor had said she was quite lucky because the internal injuries, while severe, had been easy to correct. It was the blood loss that had them especially concerned after the surgery. With her body stabilizing enough to come off the ventilator though, her chance of survival did increase despite the doctor warning of potential other complications. Even with all the good things happening, he felt her leaving before at least three or maybe even four more weeks was unlikely.

    **_I’m not sure. I probably wouldn’t get to stay the whole time, but depending on how things go here, maybe I can take a couple days to come visit before you guys go out of the country._ **

   “That would be nice,” Misha replied, sounding a bit choked and looking like he was on the verge of tears.

   Jensen rubbed his hand up and down Misha’s back to try to comfort him.

   Clearing his throat, Misha apologized. “Sorry. I’m just...sorry, for everything, and I really want to be able to touch you. This screen doesn’t get me close enough.”

   You had to wonder if it was always this tough on them or if it was just because so much had happened that they didn’t have control over. _**I know. It's okay. Everything is going to be fine.**_ **_Soon, loves. Let’s just power through this. Okay?_ **

   They nodded in agreement.

   “We love you,” Misha said for both himself and Jensen.

    **_Love you, too, my boys. Will talk soon._ ** You waved and, sweethearts that they were, they waved back. Signing off was hard to do, but seeing them with their puppy dog eyes, knowing they wanted to be with you, wanting it just as much and knowing it couldn’t happen was really rough

   Mark had been sitting in the chair by your mom’s bed, waiting for you to finish up. “They said something happened to your phone. I ordered another one. It’s waiting at the store. Will you be okay while I run to get it?”

   Finding the notepad on the iPad to be quicker to write with, you typed out, **_Yes, I’ll be fine. Maverick is in jail and he’s all I had to worry about. Thank you for doing that!_ **

   “Never a problem. I’ll be back.”

   When he left, you laid your head back, feeling more tired than you had expected. A thought crept into you mind though. Jensen saying, “We’ll deal with that later.” _Deal with what later?_ Curious, you grabbed your iPad up and went to Facebook. Surprisingly, you found they hadn’t removed the video yet.

   The beginning was wonderful. Misha had started the livestream about ten minutes before telling you to log-on. He was reminding people of how he knew you, talking about the elevator and the pictures. Unlike before, he didn’t clarify your relationship, saying only that you were wonderful person that he was very happy to know. The comments there were along the same track as they were when you had logged on, asking if he was having a relationship with you.

   From there, he talked about what happened to your mom and how you could really use some support and love to help you through this horrible time. It was shortly after that when you were added. Hearing yourself saying, “What are you doing here?” caused you to have to stop the video for a moment. You weren’t sure you wanted to continue, but took a few breaths and carried on.

   It was weird to see it from this side. At first, Misha kept saying your name over and over, trying to get your attention before finally giving up and instead listening to what was happening. The comments were going crazy with people asking if you were in trouble and if you needed help. A couple times Misha, told everyone to please calm down and that everything was fine. Using his tablet to broadcast, he already had his phone in his hand and you assumed it had the hospital number pulled up on it. The viewer count was climbing at an absurdly rapid pace as the link started getting shared, people talking about what was happening.

   You had to look away when Maverick broke your mom’s finger. The snap was even audible enough to be picked up in the video. From that point, Misha stepped off screen with his phone to his ear. The comments continued. So many people were worried and wondering why there was no one there to help you.

   “I know you ran off to hide with Jensen and Misha, getting your brains fucked out, I’m sure.”

    _Fuck!_ You quickly looked back to the comments. Remembering how ugly the fans had gotten before when Misha was merely photoed with your hand in his, you were scared to see what they would say to that bit of info. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as awful as you had expected, a lot of people saying it was just confirmation of what they had already suspected in regards to Misha, but were unsure about your relationship with Jensen. Others just outright didn’t believe it at all. Then, of course, were the people who thought you were a homewrecker. The worst of the comments said that you were getting exactly what you deserved from Maverick for destroying beautiful families.

   You sighed as you watched the feed go dead. You weren’t the same girl you were the first time people wondered about your relationship. Some of the comments hurt, but you didn’t let them get to you. There had been a resurgence of questions and haters after a fan shared photos they had taken of you and Misha at the airport, but it had been minimal, and most people jumped to the right conclusion. You wondered if Misha was regretting being that close with you in public. Of course, this was the first time Jensen and Danneel were being thrown into the mix though. Perhaps that dynamic was the thing to be talked about later.

   A knock at the doorway disrupted you from your thoughts.

   An officer from the local police department was there to take your statement since they got the call that you had woken back up. He was quite thorough in his questioning which you appreciated and tried to be as thorough in your typed responses. The last thing he asked you was, “Were the suspect, Maverick Bellin, released, would you fear for your life?” It was an easy question to answer and one that you hoped would influence whether or not he was granted bail.   

   Carla came back in as it was time for the ice packs so the officer thanked you and headed back out. She laid the head of the bed back down and placed the ice packs around your neck. It actually did feel better that way. The chill relieved some of the ache and tightness you were experiencing.

   You decided it was a waste of time to wonder what the boys were talking about. They would bring the subject to you when they were ready. There was plenty to deal with here as it was.

 

   Lisa had completely gone off on you when she got back and found out what had happened. It didn’t matter that you neither had a phone nor could talk, she felt she should have been called. Needless to say, she was the epitome of gratefulness when Mark showed up with your replacement phone.

   As you sat in your bed, setting up your new phone you noticed something that you hadn’t before. Lisa and Mark were talking in the doorway and it was just something about the way she laughed, the way he smiled, the way she touched his arm. It made you grin. _Maybe something good will come from this after all._ _Guess I'm not the only one feeling in love._

   After he had left and she came back in the room, taking a seat next to your bed, you so wanted to tease her about it, but typing it wouldn't have had the same effect. _I guess another person can be grateful for my inability to speak._

 

   In the morning, you were feeling much better and you had the ability to say things. Not a lot and not loudly, but you had managed “hi” and “good” so far with minimal pain and that was making you feel even better. You would be able to say something to your mom when she woke up.

   The doctor had not been kidding about your neck bruising up. You could almost make out the imprint of Maverick’s fingers. You didn’t like it as it gave you a feeling like he constantly had his hands on you, but unfortunately there was nothing that could be done.

   You also weren’t able to do anything about the news you found out. Maverick was granted bail and he’d already paid and was on his way to California. You learned this from the news. They were all over the case due to who he was and how his crimes were discovered. Images from the live stream were actually being aired. For the most part, they were avoiding talking about your relationship with Misha which you appreciated and was sure that he did, as well.

   When it came time, you and Lisa were allowed to stay in the room while they removed your mom’s intubation tube. After making sure all her stats stayed up, they were ready to stop the sedative.

   “Keep in mind, we’re keeping her on pain medicine so she’s going to be a bit loopy at first. If something happens and for some reason we do need to sedate her again, I am confident that we won’t need to reintubate. She is doing very well. As she comes to and we’re able to talk to her and find out how she’s feeling we can make adjustments from there.” With that, he turned off the drip of the sedation. “This won’t be instantaneous,” he continued. “What’s in her body will take at least three and half hours to fully clear her system though she may start coming to before that time is up. Nurse Jamie is here today and will be monitoring her closely during this time and will let me know when she is fully awake.”

   Her waking up turned out to be far less exciting than you thought it would be. You went from attentively staring at your mom’s face to playing on your phone to thinking you should take a nap. About three hours in though, her eyes started to flutter and you quickly jumped up, standing over her so she would be able to see you.

   As her eyes opened and worked to focus on you, you croaked out your little “hi.” She looked surprised by the sound and then her eyes closed again. She was back out. _Well, that was rather anti-climactic_ , you thought as you sat back down.

   This actually happened a few more times before she finally came to completely and was able to understand where she was and how she got there. Despite dealing with pain of her own, she was very worried about your neck and threatened to kill the man who did it.

   “There’s a line forming,” Lisa told her. “You’ll have to get in. I think her boyfriends are going first so there might not be anything left,” she laughed.

   “Boyfriends? Plural?” she asked, her voice still a little hoarse from the intubation.

    _**Did that really have to come up now? It’s kind of a big deal. It could have waited** , _ you wrote on the iPad to your aunt.

   “What is a big deal?” your mom asked, reading the note. “If it’s a big deal, then I want to know.”

   You sighed and wrote out the story piece by piece so your mom could understand and keep up. This time you even admitted the truth about what had made you go to Austin in the first place.

   Lisa was upset that you lied, but somewhat felt she understood why. Your mom was not as forgiving. “Why didn’t you just tell me? You could have come and stayed with me and we could have called someone.”

   “Who?” you managed to ask.

   “I don’t know. Someone.”

   You rolled your eyes and nodded along, making air quotes as you mouthed ‘someone.’ You figured if that was her big complaint though she obviously didn’t really care about your relationship with Misha and Jensen and their wives.

   On your iPad, you wrote, **_Why don’t you ask Lisa about her new interest? Or if she don’t want to talk, you can ask Mark._ ** Smiling triumphantly at your now flustered aunt, you sat back in the chair to check your messages while she had to explain herself.

 

   Two weeks flew by consisting of numerous calls from news agencies, being accosted by reporters in the parking lot, and prepping for the trial.

   The attorney you hired as your legal rep had referred you to a lawyer more skilled in criminal cases named Norman Foxe. While Maverick was being prosecuted by the State's Attorney, Foxe was there to walk you through everything that was happening. Maverick’s people were not saying anything to anyone and Foxe had told you there was a good chance that they would try to paint you in the worst possible light and try to say that Maverick was set up. With the live stream not being yours and you not having any idea that he was stopping by, it made that a hard sell. Foxe was almost certain that the case would be a slam dunk for the prosecutor, but it depended on the jury.

   They had originally set the trial for late June, but thanks to citing your continued fear of Maverick, and despite Maverick’s legal team fighting it tooth and nail, the trial was moved up to Monday the fifteenth of May. What made that even better was the boys were going to come back to the states for the beginning of the trial and staying until that Thursday when they had to go to Rome.

   While you had chatted with them when you could, there was not really any good times for fun times so everything was very PG. It was really starting to get to you. You were missing the feel of your men. With your mom doing so well, you were leaning more and more towards going to Austin for a few days, but you wanted to talk to her about it first. On the Wednesday before the planned trip, you brought it up.

   “Hey, mom, I have a question.” Your voice had gotten much better and your bruising was almost totally gone. Only a faint outline of Maverick’s hands still remained.

   “Okay. What’s your question?” she asked, looking up from the crossword she had been doing.

   “I kind of had a trip planned for a while. It was supposed to be this Friday through Thursday. If it’s okay with you and the doctor says he’s not going to release you, I would like to go at least Sunday through Tuesday, maybe? Would you be okay with that?” You were practically holding your breath, so badly wanting to be back with your boys.

   “You heard the doctor when he was in here last. I have at least another week. He said it would probably be the eighth. Even if it happens sooner, Lisa is here to take me home and help me out. You’ve been here this whole time, watching over me like I'm the child, and after all you’ve been through. You deserve to take some time, take the whole time. I’ll be fine.”

   You squealed and gave your mom a tight hug around the shoulders, careful not to jostle her too much. “Thank you!” It shouldn’t have been a surprise, but you were crying. Missing them so much was killing you. You wanted to be home and the only place home existed was with them.

   Wiping at your tears, your mom smiled. “You must really love them, huh?”

   You knew you loved them, that you always wanted to be with them, but there was something about hearing your mom say it. It was like a realization set in stone. You loved them and needed them. They were as essential to you as air and water. You nodded. “Yeah, I really do...and I really miss them.”

   She hugged you tight. “It’s a good thing. Why don’t you go let them know you’ll see them soon?” She patted you on your arm to send you on your way.

   Grateful, you grabbed up your phone and went to a small garden area the hospital had outside to see if you could get a hold of one of the boys. Jensen didn’t answer so you tried Misha.

   “Hey, little girl!” he answered, sounding very happy to hear from you. “How are you?”

   “I am fantastic! I get to come to Austin on Friday after all,” you said excitedly.

   “Wow! This actually lines up perfectly. Jensen and I were discussing this just yesterday. How would you feel about coming to Atlanta, to the con, instead and then coming home with us?” he asked.

   As much as you knew Danneel had wanted the alone time and the girls night, seeing Misha and Jensen was what you were dying for and if it could happen sooner then you were going to roll with it. “Absolutely! They have flights going to ATL all the time. Just tell me when you want me there.”

   “Well, we need to run this by you first. You know that thing that none of us have been talking about?”

   “Where Carmen Sandiego is? If there was another shooter on the grassy knoll? How a raven’s like a writing desk?” you joked.

   “Yes! All those things we have not been discussing and we really should before a war breaks out and we’re left uninformed,” he laughed. “However, there’s also the thing that Maverick said that people have been freaking out about.”

   Of course you had known exactly what he was talking about. You had tried more than once to discuss it with them, but they refused. You were beginning to think they were just going to stick their fingers in their ears and scream “la, la, la” in hopes that the problem would go away. Now, it seems they had a plan. “Oh, right! That-which-shall-not-be-discussed. Are we discussing it now? If we are, the name should be changed.”

   “We'll come up with something catchy. What he said though, there’s no denying it. I mean, we could deny it, but we’d just end up right back in the same spot eventually. So instead, we’re just going to act like it’s already known. We already talked to the girls and they’re on board. There may be some backlash, but we’ll just deal it like we deal with everything else, with sarcasm and vague non-answers.” He seemed truly happy with this idea, sounding especially smiley.

   However, he had completely lost you on what he was talking about. “I’m sorry. What are we doing?”

   “You know how we had those pics taken at the airport in LA? Well, that happens a lot at airports so we’re gonna meet you at your gate, and walk through the airport hand-in-hand-in-hand and let people take pictures like it’s no big deal. We’re going to bring you with us to the con. You’re going to stick with us and meet everyone and it will become a normal thing, just like if Vicki or Danneel were there.”

   “Okay. Will they be there? I think it would be nice for people to know they are okay with my existence.”

   “Um, no,” he answered. “They have to care for mine and Jensen’s demon spawn so it’s just us. I think it will be fine though and we'll be right there with you. Are you okay with doing this?”

   It was a little scary if you were being completely honest with yourself. You were basically walking into a den of lions and hoping they would decline to eat you. Misha seemed really excited about it though. “I trust you. If you say this is what we should do, then this is what we’ll do.”

   “Then this is it. I’m really excited.”

   “I can tell. Your excitement is palpable through the phone,” you laughed.

   Misha lowered his voice. “You know what else is palpable?” The change of the tone in the conversation was instant.

   “I think I have an idea,” you grinned.

   "I think you're probably right. I've really been missing the feel of you on me, of me in you." He moaned and you knew he was rubbing himself over whatever clothes he had on. “Tell me what you want to do to it,” he breathed.

   Looking across the center of the garden to the elderly couple who was engaged in conversation, you debated about whether to try and play his dirty game while near other people. Thinking you could give it a go as they were far enough away, you turned sideways on the bench so you wouldn’t be facing them, but could still see them. Then you covered your mouth and whispered, “I want to take it in my hand and stroke it…,”

   “Mmm. Yeah?”

   “And run my tongue up that vein and around the head.”

   “Ooh, good girl! What else?”

   “Open my mouth, start sucking it in.” Suddenly, you had the very odd feeling of being watched. Glancing across, the couple was still deep in conversation. A sound from behind you, had you whipping around. You ended up startling the little girl who was standing about five feet from you.

   Recovering quicker from the startle than you, she smiled and said, “Hi! I’m Sarah.” She held out two dolls. “Want to play?”

   Misha started laughing and answered for you, though his words were for your benefit, since thankfully, she couldn’t hear him. “Yes! Yes, she wants to play! She wants to play with my cock! So scamper along, child!”

   “Sarah!” called the older woman. “Leave that poor girl alone and come back over here. We’re getting ready to go get some food and let grandpa rest.”

   “Okay, grandma.”” She waved to you, “Bye.”

   You waved back, completely bemused and praying she didn’t hear your words. Sighing, you said, “I cannot do this shit while I’m in public.”

   “But I need to cum. I want your sweet voice to get me there,” he complained.

   “I know, love. I want to hear you get there as much as you want me helping. I promise. This has been way too long of a wait.”

   “You really want to hear me?” he asked, a wicked playfulness in his voice.

   “Of course I do. It really turns me on to know you're getting pleasure,” you admitted.

   His naughty laugh was a turn on, as well. “I’ll record it and send it to you for later. How’s that sound?”

   You smiled. “That could be enjoyable, but...” Looking around again, you chanced one more question. “How hard are you right now?”

   “I’m sitting on the couch with my jeans undone, cock in hand, listening to my beautiful little girl. How hard do you think I am?” He didn’t miss the soft moan you let slip due to that answer. “Mmm. Keep making sounds like that and I’ll cum right now.”

   “Do it. Right now. I may not be able to say much, but I want to hear you," you purred seductively.

   There was a moment of silence as he debated, but then firmly said, “No.”

   Your smile dropped. It kind of surprised you since he seemed so interested in cumming while you were on the phone. “Why not?”

   “We’ve been very lenient with you because of everything that has been going on, but you don’t get to demand things. You can beg nicely like a good girl should.”

   Your smile returned. Admittedly, while you thoroughly enjoyed being loved, you had been missing getting to be their personal play toy. “Please, Sir. Can I pretty please listen to you?” you asked quietly.

   “Say please one more time.”

   “Please, Misha, Sir. Please, cum,” you whispered.

   “Oh, fuck! I love hearing you beg.” His breathing had become labored as he quickly ran his hand up and down his hard length, building to that pleasant peak. “I can’t wait to get you under me, buried deep in that pussy that gets so wet for us.”

   As much as you were trying to not let it get to you, the things he was saying, the sound of his quickened breath, did start having an effect. You crossed your legs, nonchalantly trying to squeeze them together as you felt the moisture he mentioned starting to slicken the area between your legs. Another glance around proved you were still alone in the garden which you were thankful for. You really wanted to let him know what he was doing to you. “I’m outside, in view of anyone, and you have my pussy getting wet right now.”

   “Good,” he breathed. “Want me like I want you. Oh, god! Ugh! I’m gonna cum!”

   You listened as he grunted and groaned as he spewed his cum over his hand. Closing your eyes, you imagined being there with him, catching it with your tongue, licking up any missed drops. _Damn, I need to be with them._ _So hard up I'm having porn for fantasies._

   As he was catching his breath, he said, “Not as good as being with you, but I guess it will have to do...at least until Friday.”

   “I better be sore on Saturday. That’s all I have to say," you mumbled.

   Misha burst out laughing. “Well, I think we can make that happen. You know we aim to please.”

   “And you never miss, Sir,” you grinned. "Must be why I love you so."

   "That must be it! We finally know the truth!" he laughed. "I'm going to get cleaned up. You made me messy. I'll tell Jensen the good news when he gets back in and text you when I know what time we'll be landing."

   "Okay. Love you, babe. See you Friday."

   "Love you, too, little girl. I'll see you then."


	37. Hello, Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is finally back with her boys and can't be happier. However, their plans interfere with hers.

   It was the morning before your flight and you were pushing your mom in a wheelchair through the garden area for some fresh air. The doctor thought it would be good for her to get some Vitamin D the old-fashioned way - sunshine. You wanted to make sure that she had everything needed for the time that you were gone.

   “Lisa has a copy of a bunch of phone numbers and there is a copy at your place on the fridge and a copy in your purse. It’s my number, numbers for Misha, Jensen, Danneel, and Vicki, and the number for the hotel we’re staying at and the hotel that’s hosting the convention. I think that’s probably about the best that I can do.” You chewed on your lip, wondering for the dozenth time if there was any other number she might need.

   “I will be fine,” she assured you, also for the dozenth time. “Stop here. Let’s sit for a minute.”

   You parked her chair in front of the bench and took a seat yourself. The air in the morning was always so nice and cool this time of year. It felt really nice. The honey scent from the first flowers of spring was a lovely added bonus.

   Your mom regarded you closely and asked, “Are you sure that coming out like this, in this way, to the entire public, is the right move?”

   This was something that had already been discussed and she had not really seemed to have anything to say about it. You realized now that she must have been holding back. “I do. Misha and Jensen believe it’s the right move and I trust them to make the right move for all of us. I get the feeling you’re thinking maybe it’s not.”

   “Well, it’s just that, I know you love them, but what if you go public and something happens? What if they get tired of you? You’d always be ‘ _that girl_ ’ and I would hate for that to affect you.”

   Had it been anyone else you may have gotten defensive, but you knew your mom was just worried about you. She could accept that you were in a multi-partner relationship, but while it quadrupled the number of people who made you happy, it also quadrupled the chance for problems, at least in her mind. It was hard to explain that many of the problems experienced in monogamous relationships didn’t exist in polyamorous relationships. Of course, there were also new problems, so maybe it balanced out.

   “I’m going to be fine, too. You don’t have to worry about that kind of thing. I’m a big girl. Tie my own shoes and everything,” you smiled.

   “You’re such a smart ass. One of the few things you got from your father and it’s as useless as he was,” she griped.

   You kept your smile because as much as she might say you got it from your dad, you knew as well as she did that you picked it up from her. “You’ll meet them eventually and then you’ll see. They’re not going to get tired of me. They love me as much as I love them. Besides, they have kids. You love kids! You know I never wanted any and you always complained about never having grandkids. This relationship has built in grandkids! There are twins, mom, and they’re still babies! Two actual, little, feed them a bottle, let them fall asleep in your lap, babies.” Her smile let you know you had won her back to your side.

   “Fine. This whole thing better work out then,” she joked.

   “You will see.” You stood and continued the push through the gardens, moving on to lighter subjects.

 

   The plane was about thirty minutes out from Atlanta so you quickly made your way back to the bathroom on the plane to see if you needed any touch-ups. You wanted to look nice, but the guys had told you not to over do it. They didn’t want it to seem like they were expecting or wanting to have photos taken.

   You fit the bill well. Your hair was that kind of cute-messy style that girls can pull off, big dark sunglasses sitting on top of your head, and you kept your makeup neutral. The outfit you chose was casual and you made sure the guys pre-approved it before you settled on it. The fitted jeans with the rips over your knees, muted pink tank top with a split back, and dark tan strappy heels had gotten enthusiastic approval. You were glad because you didn’t want to have to spend more money on clothes. You’d already had to buy quite a bit since you had taken a lot to Austin in the larger bag that you had left there.

   On the way back to your seat, a young woman tapped your arm. When you stopped to see what she wanted, she asked, “Are you (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)?”

   Flashbacks from the last time you had been asked that on a plane played in your head and you mentally groaned, wondering what this would have to do with. “Yes. That’s me.”

   She and the person next to her, a sister or friend, were both leaning avidly toward you. “We just want to say that we saw what happened on that live stream and we are so sorry that you had to go through that. So awful to deal with, especially after just dealing with what had happened to your mom. We just both really feel for you and hope you and your mom are both doing okay. We haven’t seen any updates.”

   You gave a weak smile. “We’re both doing well and thank you for the kind words. That means a lot.” As you started to turn to go back to your seat, the second girl chimed in.

   “Are you going to the convention, too?” she asked.

    _Of course they’re going to the convention. They’re fans._ It made sense since they had seen what had happened. “Yes, I will be at the convention.”

   “With Misha and Jensen?” she asked with a big grin.

   You were divided on what to say. Everyone was going to basically know soon anyway, but it also bugged you to have something asked out right like that. You understood that they felt like they knew the guys, but they didn’t know you. Luckily, you didn’t have to answer as the flight attendant asked you to return to your seat. Giving the girls an apologetic smile, you returned to your seat to wait for the plane to land. If all went well, the guys would be waiting for you at the gate. The girls would have their answer then.

   It seemed to take forever before they finally allowed everyone to file off the plane. Stepping through the gate door, you were able to spot them almost instantly, standing just past the chairs. Jensen was epitome of cool, back in his black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black t-shirt. Misha had on his black suit jacket over an untucked gray button up with a light blue tie that matched his eyes. He was also in a jeans thought a lighter shade than Jensen’s.

   As soon as you got to them, you dropped your bags from your shoulders and Jensen stepped forward to grab you up, lifting you off the floor with his hug. As he set you down, he brought his face to yours, whispering, “I really missed you,” before pressing his lips to yours. 

   The bold move surprised you. When he pulled away, you said, “Wow! Going all out I see.”

   “Go big or go home,” he grinned.

   Turning your attention to Misha, you got another big hug. You leaned back so you could pull at his tie. “This is nice,” you said quietly. “Can I wear it later?” Your hooded eyes and seductive tone proved that you weren’t talking about using it for its intended purpose.

   “I think we can work with that,” he grinned, leaning in to give you a kiss, as well. “I think we should go. Don’t you?”

   “Yes. I definitely think so.” You were beyond happy to be with your men, but wanted desperately to be behind closed doors. The three of you may be proving you were together, but sex on the airport floor would be going a bit far.

   You started to pick up your bags, but they tapped your hand away, each grabbing one. Realizing they didn’t have anything else to carry, you asked, “Don’t you guys have bags of your own to carry?”

   “Sent ahead. Wanted to make sure we had hands for you,” Jensen said as he took one of your hands and Misha offered you his arm on your other side.

   Heading towards the exit, you saw the two girls from the plane. Both had their phones out, pointed your way. You smiled to yourself. _Well, I guess this is going to be online soon._

   There were only a few other people who you saw out the corner of your eye that were taking pictures. Otherwise, the way out was smooth sailing. The man who picked you all up at the curb already had keys for the room, one for each of you. You smiled as you stared at it, feeling like a giddy girl. _I have a key! To their room! Because it’s my room, too! I’m staying with Misha and Jensen and it’s okay that people know!_

   “Excited?” Misha asked.

   You were between your boys in the back seat, but he had turned to see your face. You blushed imagining how much of an idiot you must have looked just staring at the keycard. Getting over it quickly, you answered his question. “Yes! Very. Aren’t you?”

   He nodded. “Yes, I am indeed.”

   Jensen had his hand sitting on your knee and he squeezed to show his agreement, but instead of it being reassuring, it tickled, causing you to jerk your knee away with a giggle.

   “What? Did that tickle?” he asked, reaching out to grab your knee again.

   You batted his hand away. “No!”

   Undeterred, he poked you in the side, getting more giggles from you.

   “Stop it!” you laughed.

   “Fine. I’ll stop,” he said, looking over your head to Misha, who immediately grabbed your other knee, causing you to twist away from him in your seat, right back into Jensen.

   You squirmed, getting poked and tickled from both sides until the guy behind the wheel told you all to settle down. “Yeah, boys!” you scolded. “Settle.”

   “Really?” Misha asked. “I feel like we just had a conversation about this.”

   Rather than respond, you decided to keep your mouth tightly sealed. You didn’t want to talk yourself into another punishment.

   When you said nothing, Misha merely smiled and said, “Good girl.” He was definitely getting back into the swing of being in charge and keeping you in line.

   Not that you minded. It was reassuring and familiar. It brought to mind a sure thought. _Tonight is gonna be damn amazing!_

  

   The elevator ride of course gave you a preview of what was to come. You couldn’t complain about being backed up against Jensen, his hands in the crooks of your elbows, keeping your arms pulled back, while he kissed and bit at your neck and shoulders. Misha has his tongue in your mouth, one hand on your hip, the other sliding up to cup your breast, teasing with his soft touch.

   You felt the elevator slowing and groaned in frustration as both the boys removed their lips from your body.

   Jensen loosed his hold, lightly running his hands up and down your arms. “Don’t complain, sweetheart,” he said against your ear. “We’ve got you all weekend. You’re gonna be lucky to still be walking on Monday.”

   That did bring a smile back to your face as he pushed you forward to follow Misha off the elevator, down the hall.

   Misha unlocked the door, opening it wide for you and Jensen to file in. The room was a nice simple suite, small living area with a loveseat and chair facing a TV, fully-equipped kitchen, dining table, but surprisingly still two bedrooms. “Two rooms?” you asked.

   Jensen kind of blushed as he looked down at the floor. “As excited as I am to show the world that Misha and I both love and enjoy you, I’m not really okay with coming out about me and Misha being together. It's just...harder.”

   Misha stepped up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “It’s okay. We’ll still all be together in one bed, just like the first time. It’s for appearances and that’s fine.” He knew that after all this time it was something that Jensen was still uncomfortable with other people finding out about and he didn’t want you accidentally making him feel bad about it. He would get to it in his own time. What they had together was worth the secrecy. “Did I mention we have presents for you?”

   He managed to pique your interest with the distraction. “Really? That sounds interesting. Do I get them now?”

   “I don’t know. Jensen, do you think she deserves to have them now?”

   “I guess it depends on how badly she wants them,” he answered.

   Removing yourself from Misha’s embrace, you stepped over to Jensen, and lowered yourself to your knees in front of him. Hands on his belt, you said, “Whatever you want me to do, I will do it, sir.” You slowly started to undo his belt, but his hands stopped you.

   “Well, you’re in the right spot, but if you start that now, we’ll never make it to dinner,” he grinned.

   “We’re going out?” you asked, puzzled. Leaving this room was not something you had intended on doing before absolutely necessary. Dinner did not seem necessary.  _That's what room service is for._ The only thing you wanted to do was get them undressed and finally get the orgasm you were dying for. It was like an itch that you couldn't scratch. You were so close to being exactly where you wanted.  _Why would we leave now?_

   “Any opportunity to show you off,” he said, running a finger along your chin before offering his hand to help you up. “We went a little overboard when we went shopping. We were only supposed to be getting one present, but we ended up with two.”

   “Two what?”

   He nodded behind you. There Misha stood holding a small light blue box with a ribbon balanced on top of a flat black box. He had gotten them out of his bag that had been sitting by the loveseat. “Blue one first,” he instructed.

   Intrigued, you took the blue box from on top of the black one and sat down on the loveseat. You pulled on the ribbon, untying the bow, and set it aside. Lifting the lid up, you saw white tissue paper. Excitement was building. Pulling the tissue paper to the side, you were surprised by what you saw. You lifted it from the box, admiring the beauty. It was a new collar, smaller than the one you had worn before. It was black leather like before, but along the top and bottom edge there was thin white stitching. Between the stitching, there were pink stones periodically placed, except for where the ring was attached. The biggest difference was on the inside though. It had a plush baby pink lining.

   “Do you like it?” Jensen asked, kneeling in front of you.

   You realized you had been so in awe that you hadn’t reacted. Smiling now, you said, “I love it! It’s amazing!”

   “I told you that we needed to have a talk about that collar you had on. It was nice to see it on you, but you needed something that matched how gorgeous and precious you are,” he said.

   You held it out to him to put on you. He took it, but instead of putting it on, he motioned to the other box that Misha held.

   Before handing you the box, Misha pointed to the collar you had just handed Jensen and said, “We can’t exactly have you wearing that one out and about."

   “I would,” you immediately responded. 

   He smiled. “It’s nice to hear you say that, but it’s not necessary. Not when you have this.”

   Taking the box from his hand, you flipped open the black lid. Inside lay a silver solid choker, intricately detailed with scrollwork. There were four small rings, two on each side of the main ring. A thin chain was draped between the two outer rings and the large middle one. A smaller chain was draped between the two inner rings. From the large center ring hung a small pink heart charm. It was absolutely the most beautiful thing you had ever had in your possession. It was discreet enough to pass as a necklace, but it was still a collar and clearly spoke of their possession of you.

   Softly running your fingers across it, you whispered, “This is so beautiful.”

   “Glad you think so,” Misha said, holding up a small L-shaped piece of metal. It looked like a mini-allen wrench.

   “What is that for?”

   “I have one and Jensen has one.” He sat down next to you and held out his hand for the box which you gave back to him. He used the tool in hand to open the clasp on the back of the collar. “You can wear it without having it locked, but if we lock it on you, this is the only way to open it. It doesn’t come off unless we want it to.”

   Smiling, you asked, “So do I get to wear this one now?”

   “Yes, you do. Turn around.”

   You did as instructed and he slid the collar onto your neck, locking it into place. It fit perfectly. Snug, but not uncomfortably so. Turning back around, you asked “How do I look?”

   Jensen’s green eyes shone as he took in the sight. “You look like ours.”

   Misha stood and hooked his finger through the ring with the heart charm, lightly pulling, raising you up. “And it works,” he grinned.

   You wrapped your arms around his neck, leaning into him. “Do we _have_ to go out? Can’t we just stay here and play?” Raising up on your toes, you kissed him, willingly opening your mouth.

   He couldn’t resist the invitation and pulled you close as he savored what you offered, but it didn’t change what they had planned. He eased you back from the kiss. “I promise we will bring you back here and make you forget your name, but for now, we have to meet everyone for dinner. They’re expecting us.”

   “Everyone?” You felt like everything they told you just had you asking more questions.

   “The other people here for the con,” Jensen answered, grabbing your arm to pull you in for a kiss of his own, his hands slipping under the split back of your tank top. Feeling your skin, he groaned and pulled you tighter against him. He quickly broke the kiss and spoke to Misha, “We don’t really need to go though, right? They will just assume that we stayed here and fucked which would be exactly right. What's the worst that could happen?”

   “We need to get her introduced to everyone. We may have to leave her with them at times so it would be good to have her comfortable and know who everyone is,” he reminded Jensen. "We have to know that she is safe when we aren't with her."

   After the first sentence, Jensen had already stopped paying attention, instead placing soft kisses along your jaw to your ear as he ran his hands along your back. Turning, he sat down on the loveseat, bringing you with him, straddling his lap.

   You brought your mouth down on his, kissing him passionately while you rocked your hips against him. When he turned his head to again implore Misha to let you stay, you just moved your kisses down his neck, sucking lightly below his ear.

   “Misha, please,” he groaned out.

   He rolled his eyes. “You’re letting her choose your actions right now. You know that right? She belongs to you.”

   “Then I should get to keep her here to do what I want. Besides her actions are right in line with the things I want to be doing. Can we just stay?” He pushed his hips up, wishing that he was pushing into you instead of just against you.

   “No. We’re going. Now. Get up.”

   “I am up,” he flashed his silly grin, hoping it would soften Misha's stance on the dinner. Their roles had been reversed before and Jensen gave in. Surely Misha could do the same for him this time.

   Sighing, Misha grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling gently, forcing you to stand up off of Jensen. With a twist of his wrist, he turned your head to face him. “If you're this intent, little girl, I won't only let you get him off, I'll help. I will force your face so far down on his cock, that you won’t even have a chance to breathe. Your eyes will water, smearing that pretty mascara down your cheeks. How does that sound?”

   If he was trying to dissuade you from what he was offering, he was doing a poor job. Your mouth was practically watering at the thought. You were so hard up for your guys that you didn’t care how things got started so long as they did.

   He didn’t wait for you to answer. “But then we’re going to dinner. Okay? No arguing.”

   Something in his tone told you this wasn’t the gift it seemed. _This is too easy._ “Just like that?” you asked.

   “Just like that. He cums down your throat, zips up, and out we go. Immediately.” He stressed the last word.

   His firm voice suddenly made sense. “You’re not going to let me get cleaned up?”

   “Fuck no! If you so much as try, you'll experience a far worse alternative. When we’re asked why we’re late, I expect to be able to show them your face as an excuse. Jensen can get high-fives from all the other guys and everyone can see how you really are just a little fuck toy, kept around for our pleasure.”

   You knew he didn’t think of you that way, but the thought that other people would was enough to deter you. Irritated over the further delay to your gratification, you simply said, “Fine. Let’s go.”

   He instantly let go of your hair. “Oh, so glad we can all agree.”

   Jensen had remained on the loveseat, rubbing his hard-on through his jeans, ever hopeful that one way or another he was going to get off. He pouted when he realized that Misha had won and it was time to go meet the others. “We don’t all agree,” he complained.

   The frustration you were feeling was pushing you past the point of being bratty and if you didn’t get a grip on your emotions you were going to end up really pissing off one or the other of the guys. Jensen may be on your side, but you didn’t particularly want either one to touch you until they planned to relieve some of your built up tension. You picked up your purse and went to stand by the door, impatiently waiting on them to lead the way.

   Misha sighed. He had now had two whiny subs to deal with. Dinner was going to be a long ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment to thank steeleye1 for her help and assistance. She has been so wonderful! Thanks also goes to my mom for helping me with my medical questions and one of my best friends, "Officer Brian" for answering my way too many questions about the legal system. :)


	38. Keep Your Hands To Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to dinner to meet some of Misha and Jensen's work friends and gets a shock.

   “You still have to change,” Misha informed you.

   Eyes wide, you replied, “You both said this was okay. Are you going to change?”

   “It was fine for the plane ride, for the airport. Now you’re going to meet our friends. We don't have to change. This is how we always look. You should go change though. Put on something cute.” He knew he was being harsher than necessary, but he just wanted to get this dinner over with. 

   Doubly annoyed, you grabbed your bag and headed into the bedroom to change. You had packed a few different outfits, but most were on the casual side to match what you thought the tone of the convention was. However, there were a few things you packed that were specifically for the benefit of Misha and Jensen, including the last of the three dresses that you had bought at the mall.

   With its rounded low cut front and strappy back, it wasn’t a dress you could wear a bra with so you had to use couple nipple covers instead. Carefully placing them, you said a little prayer that they wouldn't hurt coming off. Pulling the dress on, it fit just as nicely as it had the day you tried it on. It actually worked out really well as the silver floral pattern on the black dress matched well to the collar you were wearing. You pulled out the black thong that you brought to wear with it, but decided to simply go without, determined to find a way to make Misha regret not skipping dinner.

   After putting on your black heels and fixing your hair into less of a messy look, you returned to the living area with your purse. It had taken you all of ten minutes.

   Jensen was still on the loveseat when you came out, but he quickly jumped up when he saw you in your short dress. “Damn! Look at you!” He stepped towards you, intending to pull you against him, but you stepped out of his reach.

   “I believe we have a dinner to get to," you said with a sniff.

   Misha was standing at the bar by the kitchen, a water bottle in hand. He had thoroughly looked you over and was tempted to drag you back into the room you had just came from. He couldn’t let you win this one though. “I said, ‘cute.’ You must have heard ‘slut.’ Too late now. Let’s go.” He refused to admit out loud how much he was going to love walking in with you dressed like that as you would surely be turning heads.

   The elevator ride down was the antithesis of the one coming up. There was no touching at all, but Jensen stood next to you, his shoulder against the wall, staring down at you. He was like a puppy begging to put his paws on you.

   You refused to meet his pleading face, staring straight ahead at the elevator doors instead.

   Misha stood against the wall to your left, watching. He tried to stand firm in his belief that you needed to get introduced, but the fact was not everyone was going to be at the dinner. The thought of lifting the hem of that dress and fucking you where you stood was getting harder to fight. He peeled his eyes from your form as his thoughts weren’t the only thing getting harder.

   Jensen stepped off the elevator first. You waited for Misha to go, as well, but he motioned for you to follow Jensen, preferring to watch the swish of your dress around your thighs.

   The group was seated in a back corner of the restaurant. Tables pushed together making five seats in the booth along the back and five chairs across from them. You hadn’t known what to expect, but were surprised by the small number of people who were there. Jared was there along with six others. All were familiar to you from watching the show, but it was your first time being introduced. Misha introduced you to the two women first, Brianna and Kim. Next you were introduced to Rob, Rich, Osric, and Matt. Brianna and Matt were seated in the booth and the rest were in the chairs.

   Matt had stood to come greet you. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Sorry we missed you at the last con you were at.” As he was shaking your hand, he was simultaneously leading you around the tables to the booth. Completely captivated by his eyes, you followed willingly along. Whereas Jensen had beautiful starburst green eyes, Matt’s were deep pools of jade, warm, friendly, inviting.

   The boys were trading quips with Rich and Rob so it wasn’t immediately noticed. Jensen looked up in time to see Matt sliding back into the booth, your hand in his, poised to follow him in. It took him two steps to reach your other arm and stepped into you, effectively breaking Matt’s hold on your hand. He slid around you, arms around your waist. His expressionless face was barely masking the irritation and the message to Matt that he was not to touch.

   Seeing the possessiveness, Matt simply smiled at Jensen and shrugged. It was not the correct response as Jensen's arms tightened more.

   Thankfully, Misha had caught on and quickly moved to diffuse the situation, sliding in next to Matt himself as the server came to get your drink orders.

   You were still reeling from what had just happened. You were supposed to get to know these people, but Misha and Jensen were apparently going to keep you at a distance. It was quite aggravating as it made coming down here at all seem like a huge waste of time. You couldn’t lie and say the attention afforded you from Matt was not liked. The look in those green eyes revealed his thoughts plain enough for anyone to see. At this point, anything that made you think you were a step closer to sex was enjoyable, even if it wasn’t coming from one of your boys. Feeling the shove from behind you, you slid into the booth next to Misha. Meeting Jensen’s eyes as he sat down next to you, you didn’t try to hide your annoyance. His response of a raised eyebrow and smile didn’t help. You tried to calm yourself. If you wanted sex sooner rather than later, it would be better to try to keep your two men somewhat happy.

   With everyone discussing what to have while looking at the menus, Matt leaned into Misha, whispering, “Sorry. I didn’t realize she was off limits. Thought I was getting closer to a wish.”

   Misha had expected some envy considering how you were dressed. He just hadn’t expected anyone to act on it. It was understandable though that Matt might try. There was a drunken night where he and Misha had shared a woman before, as well as enjoying each other. However, Jensen had not been involved in that situation and, as a matter of fact, he had been quite upset about it when Misha confessed what had happened. It was the one time he was actually worried that he might have fucked up too badly to fix it. Rather than ever address the issue with Matt, Misha had just avoided the possibility of anything even remotely similar happening again.

   There was more to this situation as Misha thought about it. Replaying what had just happened in his mind, you had walked along with Matt voluntarily. They had never told you that you couldn’t be with anyone else, only that you had to ask permission. Whether you were actually interested or not, he couldn’t be sure. He knew you were needing release so it could have just been that you would have followed anyone if you thought there was a potential for getting off. Whether or not you even still had the option to ask was something that was going to have to be addressed between the three of you soon. If the three of you still agreed to that, rules needed to be put in place

   “It’s just...complicated right now,” Misha whispered back. He didn’t know what else to say and, thankfully, Matt didn’t ask for an explanation. 

   The whispered conversation beside you was missed as Rich and Rob were explaining the karaoke that would go on later to see if you would be interested in coming and singing. Jensen answered for you, saying that you were pretty tired from the trip and was going to rest after dinner.

   You turned in your seat to stare at him pointedly.

   “What?” he asked, confused by your look.

   “I can answer for myself.” _For fuck’s sake, I just want sex, but he’s making it really difficult to still want it from him._

   “Would you have said something different?”

   “No, but that’s not the point.” You could see the two men across from you becoming slightly uncomfortable which you didn’t want. These were friends of your loves and you wanted them to at least see you as a likable person. “Never mind,” you sighed, looking down at the menu, trying to hide your feeling of dejection.

   The evening was really starting to wear on you. The plane ride, the presents, the frustration, the threat from Misha, the absolute control Jensen was suddenly exercising. This was not fun anymore. It was starting to become more than you wanted to handle. You decided some alcohol would be helpful. With Jensen acting like he was, you doubted he would allow it so you had to be a little creative.

   “Can you let me up please?” you asked him quietly.

   “Why?” he asked, voice needlessly full of suspicion.

   “Because I need to go the restroom.”

   He looked at you through narrowed eyes as if he didn’t quite believe whether or not you were being honest. Remembering that he had decided to trust you, he said, “Okay. I’ll go with you,” and started to get up.

   “Why? I don’t need a babysitter in the restroom, Jensen.”

   “While Maverick is out there, you shouldn’t be going anywhere by yourself.” While neither of you were speaking overly loudly, the conversation was no longer being hidden from the rest of the group.

   Kim quickly decided to help out. “I’ll go with her.”

   Brianna jumped in, as well. “Yeah, we’ll both go with her. Girls are supposed to go together, right? Safety in numbers.”

   That seemed to appease Jensen somewhat as he slid down the booth, giving you room to get out and walk with the girls to the restroom that was past the bar.

   “Rough night?” Kim asked as you walked along.

   “Kind of. Just a long night, really.” You didn’t actually feel like talking about it.

   “Just so you know, no one is judging you or the relationship you’re in,” Brianna added. “I just feel like you should know so you didn’t think you had to impress anyone. We all know about what happened on the live stream and just want you, Jensen, and Misha to be happy.”

   “Yeah, but Jensen is being kind of a dick right now,” Kim admitted. “I’m not sure if something is going on between you all or whatever, but if I need to come down there and put him in his place, just let me know.”

   You smiled. Their kindness was making you feel a bit better. “I think that situation will be okay, but there is actually a reason I came over here, beyond using the restroom.” You had noted where the restroom was when you came in. It was just a habit. Where the table was, the people sitting there couldn’t see the far end of the bar, across from where the entrance to the restrooms were. “They can’t see the end of the bar and I need a tequila shot. Do you mind just letting me know if they start to come over while I get it?”

   "Sure thing! We'll take care of you," Brianna assured you.

   After using the restroom and doing the shot, you all returned to the table in time to order. Dinner itself went fairly well. You didn’t bother to talk much since Jensen had decided he knew your answers to questions well enough to provide them himself. The shot was not working as well as you had hoped. _I should have done two._ You still felt a bit down and just wanted to go back to the room with your guys. You didn’t even care about what might be planned. Misha was making you wait and you had waited. It was time you get what you needed.

   As you poked at your food, you started noticing Misha was occasionally whispering to Matt. You didn’t know what was being said, but you were thinking it must not be good as his body language was getting very stiff. Misha looked subdued, almost uncomfortable, leaning forward, basically sitting at the edge of the seat, arms crossed on the table. It was a very unusual thing to see as he was normally so talkative and outgoing, gesturing wildly. His eyes closed for a moment and he rubbed at his forehead, as if he had a headache. He even looked to be getting a bit sweaty.

   It was really concerning you to see him being so out of character and looking unwell. He gave a small groan, shifted, and then shot another whisper to Matt that again you couldn’t hear, but you sat your hand on his thigh and whispered, “Is everything okay?”

   Keeping his hand on his forehead, he bent his head down to be able to look at you and offered a weak smile. “Yeah, little girl. Everything’s fine.”

   When your eyes had met his, you knew that look. Lust was there. It gave you hope that maybe he was ready to take you back upstairs. Reaching a bit further into his lap, you were surprised to find the hard outline of his cock firm against his jeans. You hadn’t expected to find him so ready. Just then another hand brushed against yours. It wasn’t Misha’s.

   Finding your hand there, Matt quickly jerked his hand away.

   Misha closed his eyes and prayed that you weren’t going to say anything.

   You didn’t. You didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to think, didn’t know how you should even be feeling. _I haven’t been with anyone. I haven’t even masturbated during all this time. Jensen and Misha have and they have each other. All I want is to be with them and Misha tells me no, that I have to wait until after dinner. Meanwhile, he’s basically getting a handjob under the table while I sit here quietly behaving like they both apparently wanted. Does Jensen even know?_  You thought the wives were the only other relationships the two had. This was not one that had ever been discussed.

   Your stomach started to turn. You didn’t even ask Jensen to move. Just turned to him and said, “I feel sick,” and he quickly got out of the way so you could make your way back to the bathroom.

   Seeing you leave, Kim got up to follow after you. Brianna stayed as she was in a conversation with Jared. Kim caught up with you right as you reached the bathroom door. “Are you okay?”    

   “I’m going to be sick.” You didn’t lie. As soon as you stepped into a stall, the small bit of food you had managed to nibble and the tequila came right back up. The last time you had felt this gut-wrenching feeling was when you didn’t realize Danneel was who she was. You were supposed to know everything now. You didn’t know about what was going on between Matt and Misha and you didn’t think Jensen knew either.

   After making it through the vomiting and dry-heaving, you flushed the toilet and stood up. Kim handed you a wet paper towel to wipe your mouth with. Stepping over to the mirror, you saw that your activities had caused your eyes to water, leaving trails of mascara down your cheeks, much like Misha had promised. _That was supposed to have been if I got Jensen off, not someone else getting him off._

   You thanked Kim for the paper towel, got yourself cleaned up, and popped a mint. “I need to step out and make a phone call,” you lied. “Then I’m going to go lay down. Can you let them know?”

   “Are you sure you should? Jensen seemed really insistent that you not be alone.”

   “I just need to check on my mom and then I really should rest. There are people all around. I won’t be alone until I am behind closed doors and then it’s okay.” You pulled your phone from your purse and stepped towards the bathroom door. “Really. It’s fine.”

   She didn’t seem all that convinced, but agreed to let you go.

   You walked around the back of the bar and out into the hotel. You didn’t really know what you wanted to do, where you wanted to go. All you knew was that sitting next to Misha while he was getting off through someone else stroking him was just too much for you to handle. It felt like cheating. _Maybe it is. I have no idea. If it is, that’s a pretty shitty thing to do when you’re sitting right next to someone you’re in a relationship with._ You wanted to cry, but you were too mad.


	39. Tempted By The Fruit of Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha explains to Reader what happened in the past between him and Matt.

   As you walked along, you heard music. It was the soft, soothing sounds of string instruments. You followed the sound, walking outside and at the side of the back entrance, a string quartet was playing for a small crowd of people. You went over to join them, letting the relaxing sound wash over you, getting lost in the movements of the bows across the strings. It was entrancing.

   Your trip into the fantastical world they were building with music was cut short as your phone vibrated in your hand.

   Misha: _Please come back. It’s not what it seemed like.  
_    You: _So Matt wasn’t getting your cock hard under the table? That was just my imagination. Or, I’m sorry, maybe you “accidentally” got hard and he was trying to help make it go away. Not a lot of options for things other than what it seemed, Misha._

   The phone started vibrating again and you saw that Misha was calling. You stepped out of the small group of people around the quartet and over next to the wall before answering. You didn’t even let him say anything, just immediately started lashing out. “I don’t even know what I’m more upset about, the cheating or the cruelty of making me continue to wait, knowing I haven't gotten off in weeks, wanting you so badly, while you get a handjob from whoever the fuck you want. Oh, and with me sitting right next to you!” you snapped. It was hard being quiet and angry at the same time.

   Hearing the music clearly in the background, Misha started scouring the hotel for the place it was coming from. “I wasn’t cheating. That wasn’t supposed to have happened.”

   “Really?” You rolled your eyes. “So you actually are going with the accident theory? Do you really think so little of my intelligence?”

   “Please tell me where you are so I can just explain. Wait! I see you!” He had finally found his way to the music and saw you standing up against the wall of the building. Hanging up his phone, he did a half-walk, half-jog up to you and pulled you into a hug. Your lack of any physical response did not go unnoticed. He took hold of your upper arms and tried to get you to look at him. “(Y/N), please listen to me.”

   You couldn’t bring yourself to look at his beautiful face, worried it might make you give in too easily. Staring away to the side, you said, “I’m listening.”

   Realizing it was the best he could hope for, he proceeded to explain. “Early last year, I got drunk and fucked around with Matt and some girl. I shouldn’t have done it, especially without talking to Jensen first. I told him afterwards and he got really upset about it.”

   “So it’s safe to say he doesn’t know that you all still ‘fuck around’ then?”

   Misha clenched his teeth and paused in his explanation so he could take deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Otherwise he was going to end up shaking you like a rag doll. He no more liked being called a liar now then he did the first time you accused you him of doing so. “We’re not still fucking around. I didn’t ask for his hand on me. I should have reacted as soon as he set his hand on my leg, but I was hoping he wouldn’t actually do what he did.” He gestured helplessly. “I pushed his hand away, but he was persistent. I told him to knock it off, more than once.” He didn’t want to say what he was going to next, but felt he had to be completely truthful. “I told myself I was doing all I could to make him stop, but, to be honest, I could have done more. I should have tried harder, but there is some attraction there and I probably gave into it a bit. I’m not going to say I didn’t like the way it felt when he was touching me. I can’t help getting hard if someone is rubbing my cock, (Y/N),...and I pushed up against his hand because of how good it felt. That was after telling him to stop the first time so of course he didn’t stop after feeling me do that. That’s my fault and I own that.” He let his hands slide down to yours, pulling them up between you, kissing the knuckles. “I was stuck. I didn’t know what to do. It was just a physical reaction that I didn’t mean to have happen. I don’t want to cheat on you. I don’t want to cheat on Jensen. That’s not what was going on.”

   You could hear the emotion in his voice. Looking up, you saw the tears welling in his eyes, threatening to spill over. It was killing you to see him like that, but his admission hurt, too, though not for the reasons he might think. “Look, I don’t care if you’ve done things with him before. I don’t care if you think he’s hot, but I need to know about these kinds of things before shit like that happens.” You remembered back to the party at Maverick’s. You never did ask the question you were so curious about. _Damn sure need to know now._ “You told me that I had to ask permission before being with anyone else, for anyone else to even touch me, but I never found out if that goes both ways. I’m guessing this means it doesn’t, but, Misha, I need it to. I can’t deal with being blindsided like this.”

   He realized you were right. It was not something that you all had ever talked about. It never occurred to him that you wouldn’t think the rule applied equally to him and Jensen. It was coincidental that it was coming up now because the whole reason that rule existed was because of what had happened with Matt. Before then, there was only one other man Misha had spent any sexual time with and for some reason that hadn’t seemed to bother Jensen. He even got along with the other guy.

   But the drunken sex with Matt and the unknown girl had really upset him. Knowing what a sexual creature Misha was, he felt like it was an issue that might come up again. He needed veto power and Misha was happy to give that to him. Since then though, he hadn’t wanted to be with anyone else so the rule was never put to use.

   “Of course it goes both ways. I swear it and Jensen would tell you the same. We’ve never had to use it before. (Y/N), I don’t want anyone else. Maybe there will be a situation in the future, but honestly, with the exception of being with Vicki, I don’t think I would want to be with anyone else without having you or Jensen or both of you there, too. Anyone else would just be a toy for all of us.”

   You considered what he was telling you. He was being honest. That much you were sure of. There was only slight confusion about the rule. “If you’ve never had to use the rule before, how did whatever it was that happened with Matt happen?”

   Misha sighed. “That situation is why we have the rule.”

   You nodded. _It makes sense._ “So Jensen knows what happened before?”

   “Yes.”

   “What happened?”

   Misha looked confused. “After I told him? I think we just covered that.”

   “No. What happened with Matt? Tell me. Why did he think it was okay to touch you at all right now?” You didn’t care that it was a demand and Misha didn’t either, willing to do whatever to make you understand

   He had been very drunk, but not to the point of lost memories. “It was at a con. Jensen wasn’t able to make that one because of something he had to be home with Danneel over. We had all went out and drank...a lot. I haven’t drank that much since. I was trying to find my way to my room and came across Matt at his door with a girl, trying to work his key when he couldn’t even see straight. I wasn’t doing much better, but offered to help and got the door open.”

* * *

 

  

   Misha knew he had drank too much, but he didn’t care. He loved coming to the conventions, but they were never as fun when Jensen wasn’t there. He was really missing their stolen kisses and flirty looks. The alcohol was helping to numb that ache in the pit of his stomach, though every now and then things would get blurry.

   As he made his way, carefully, down the hall, looking for his room, he came across Matt and a young blonde, trying unsuccessfully to use the card key. They were both laughing though so the attempts must have been amusing.

   Seeing Misha, Matt got excited! “A rescuer!” He had drank as much if not more than Misha and was definitely feeling the effects. “Misha, do you know how this door opens? I think it may be broken.”

   Smiling, he answered, “I can't even find the door that leads to my room. Do you need some help?”

   Matt held out the card. “Yes, please.”

   It took a couple tries, but Misha finally managed to get the card in the reader the right way, getting the green light.  

   “Yay!” Matt exclaimed, grabbing the girl up and spinning her around, almost falling. He set her back down and directed her into the room. The girl went stumbling in.

   “My hero,” Matt said with that adorable grin he always seemed to wear.

   Misha scoffed and said, “Well, have fun! Goodnight.” The grip on his jacket sleeve caused him to stop. He looked at Matt’s hand on his arm and then up to the younger man’s face, curious.

   “You don’t have to find your room. You could stay here,” Matt suggested.

   Not understanding, he said, “No. You have company. I don’t want to interrupt that.”

   Matt reached forward and grabbed Misha’s shirt at his chest and pulled him forward, their faces level. “So don’t interrupt. Join.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Misha’s.

   Alarm bells were going off in Misha’s mind. _This is a horrible idea. This is a terrible idea. Run far, far away from this. You have Jensen._  He pulled away from the kiss, looking quite flustered. “Um, I can’t do…” His words failed as Matt pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside into the room. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen Matt without a shirt before, but never with the opportunity, the invitation, to feel him. His mouth suddenly felt very dry. He tried to clear his throat and lift his eyes from the young, tan, chiseled form in front of him. “I just…”

   Matt hooked a hand behind Misha’s neck, pulling their mouths back together. The older man had not been prepared and Matt took advantage of his mouth being open to form words and thrust his tongue in.

   Instinctively, Misha’s hands went up to Matt’s waist. He had intended to push him back, but feeling the warm skin under his palms and Matt’s tongue, tangling around his, he instead pressed his body more firmly against the other man.

   Feeling this, Matt smiled into the kiss and backed into the room slowly, bringing Misha with him. As the door closed behind them, he pushed him back against the door. He left his mouth to start sucking on Misha’s neck.

   Blinking, Misha realized he had been brought into the room. _Did that just happen?_ The blonde girl was on the bed across the room, completely naked, hand between her legs, rubbing as she watched the two men at the door. Again, his brain tried to help him. _Leave. Get out of this room. Go sleep it off._ “I can’t,” he said with a gasp as Matt sucked his earlobe. “I should go.” Despite the words, his hands stayed firmly attached to Matt's sides, kneading the firm muscle.

   Matt was not an idiot. He didn’t move his body from Misha's, but instead ran a hand down to the front of the slacks Misha had on and gripped the easily defined form of his cock. “Feels like you want to stay,” he whispered, running his tongue along the rim of his ear.

   That was the moment he gave in. He pulled Matt’s mouth back to his, forcing his tongue in. Wrapping his arms around the lithe form, he started walking him back to the bed where the girl sat. Once they hit the edge of the bed, Misha pushed Matt down to sit. _If this is what he wants, then fine._ He undid the button and zipper and reached inside, pulling out his hard cock, dripping with precum. He had wanted to place a hand on the back of Matt’s head and force himself down his throat, but he didn’t get the chance.

   Matt was on him like a starving man, sucking him down as deep as he could take him. “Fuck, your thick,” Matt gasped as he came up for air for just a moment before taking the cock right back into his mouth, running his tongue around it as he sucked.

   Misha threaded his hands through the dark hair that was bobbing on him, moaning softly. It wasn’t the best blowjob he’d ever had, but as the saying went, ‘ _Good blowjobs are really good; bad blowjobs are...well, still pretty good._ ’ Seeing the girl shift on the bed, he pushed Matt to lay back, kissing a line down his chest, his hard abs, to the top of his jeans.

   The girl leaned over and kissed Matt before sliding her pussy over his face and he went at it with as much fervor as he had Misha’s dick. Her hands went to her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples as she watched Misha undoing Matt’s pants.

   With the way the girl was beginning to moan, Misha had to assume that Matt was better at eating pussy than he was at sucking cock. Generous man that he is, Misha was only too happy to show him how it should be done. With his jeans undone, he stood to be able to lift Matt’s ass so he could slide the pants down and off, removing his shoes in the process. Like everything else about Matt, his dick was gorgeous, not too big, not too small, and hard as rock. Before dropping to his knees, he pulled his jacket and white button-up off, tossing them on the other bed. Feeling the bare skin against his own was exhilarating and he quickly went down on him.

   Matt stopped his licking of the girl to moan loudly. “Fuck, Misha! Oooh! Oh, god damn!” He pushed the girl off his face so he could sit up on his elbows and watch the gorgeous face of his friend sliding down his cock. "So good!" He bit his lip, watching Misha through hooded eyes.

   The girl was looking quite put out so Misha managed position changes while getting out of the rest of his clothes. He had her lay down with her legs hanging off the end of the bed. Matt was instructed to lay down on the bed like normal, legs bent.

   Joining them on the bed, Misha placed his cock at the girl’s mouth and, after letting her get used to his size, began to fuck her throat. Her skills were better than he hoped. While she worked him, he alternated between sucking Matt’s cock and licking his back hole which was driving the young man absolutely insane.

   “Yes! Oh my god! That feels so good!” he gasped, gripping the pillows as Misha pushed his long tongue deep into the little pink hole. “Oh! Misha, fuck me!” he begged.

   Normally, if someone he was in bed with asked to be fucked, Misha would oblige, but something was holding him back. To help appease Matt though, he pulled his own cock out of the girl’s mouth and told her to get on all fours and for Matt to get behind her. After sliding on a condom, Matt started slowly sliding in and out of the wet pussy, Misha worked one and then two fingers into Matt’s tight asshole.

   Together, they kicked up the pace. Matt was hitting the pussy hard while Misha kept a hand on his back and fucked his fingers in and out of his back side. With so much stimulation, it didn’t take Matt long to cum, filling the condom. As he finished, he pulled out of the girl and Misha removed his fingers. Matt turned and pulled Misha in for a passionate kiss, a thank you. Letting go of the man who had just helped him cum, he whispered, “Next time I want that thick cock up my ass.” He placed another kiss on Misha’s lips and then rolled out of the way. He grabbed a condom off the bedside table and tossed it to him. “Can you make her cum, too?”

   Looking down at the blonde girl, he didn’t really want to, but with Matt walking into the bedroom to get cleaned up, he felt obligated. Thankfully, she felt inclined to do the work and pushed Misha back onto the bed, taking the condom from him, using her mouth to roll it onto him. She climbed on and slid herself down his hard cock, moaning the whole way. The thought that perhaps she was just easily pleased did cross Misha's mind.

   As she began to bounce on him, he closed his eyes, and began to focus on the feelings. He had just started to really get into it when he felt a stubbled face start kissing him. His drunk and out-of-it mind immediately jumped to its favorite thing - _Jensen!_ He squeezed an arm around the head, keeping their mouths locked together, and started pumping up into the girl at a frantic pace.

   The thick cock slamming into her sent her over the edge, her pussy spasming as she came, chanting, “Yes!” over and over.

   The tightening around his cock and the image of Jensen in his mind brought on his orgasm. He let go of the head as he groaned out and gripped the girl’s hips tightly, pushing her down onto him as he came in thick, heavy spurts into the condom. As he finished, the girl rolled off him, enjoying her own post-coital bliss. Opening his eyes, seeing Matt above him brought him slamming back to reality. It was not Jensen he had been grabbing onto. He had gotten lost in his own fantasy. Guilt overcame him almost instantly. _Oh, no._ He sat up and pulled the condom off, tying it and taking it into the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t believe he had just given in to that. _What did I just do?_ He washed his face and hands and then went back to get his clothes. Matt and the girl were already gearing up for round two.

   Seeing Misha start putting on his clothes, Matt pouted. “You’re not staying? You have to! I think she may be as excited about you fucking me as I am,” he grinned, sitting up on his knees and pulling Misha over by the belt loop of the pants he had just put on.

   Looking at Matt like this, Misha remembered why he gave in. _Fuck, why is this kid so damn tempting?_ Sliding his arms in his shirt, he pulled Matt’s head to his, letting one hand glide down to his bare ass to squeeze, and gave him a kiss that left Matt feeling a bit dizzy. “Maybe someday. I have to go.”

   He grabbed his jacket and left the room. 

* * *

 

  

   “I went back to my room and passed out.” Misha finished telling you about what happened.

   He blinked back the tears. “Of course I never told him about Jensen freaking out about it because I can’t. I would have to admit that I am with Jensen and you know he doesn’t want me doing that. Ever since that night, Matt and I never talked about it. I have never allowed myself to be alone with him or got that close to him to just completely avoid any discussion. I had no idea he would do that tonight though. All I knew was that I needed to keep you two away from him so Jensen stayed calm.”

   It was a lot to take in. “So do you want to be with him again? I mean, if Jensen said it was fine, would you do it?”

   “Like I said, he affects me physically...obviously, but I’d rather not. I came here with you and Jensen knowing that I was going to make up for all the time we spent apart. You are the only thing that has been on my mind, (Y/N). You are all I want right now.” He pulled you close and this time you wrapped your arms around him, as well.

   Pulling your head away from his chest, you looked around. “Where _is_ Jensen anyway?”

   “I left him at the table. Told him I had to go the restroom and that I would run up to check on you. He obviously doesn’t know what you know.”

   “Are you going to tell him?” you asked, resting your head back on his chest. You would go along with whatever he decided to do because you didn’t know which was the right option in this situation.

   “Yeah. We all have to talk tonight so might as well. Come on. Let’s go upstairs.”

   The two of you walked back into the hotel, the sounds of the string quartet fading behind you.


	40. Just Before Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets some peace before the storm that is sure to follow.
> 
> This song just really spoke to me with regards to this.  
> [Just Before Goodbye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaSbd1FTV78) by Nina Nesbitt  
> Special thanks to [Steeleye1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/steeleye1/pseuds/steeleye1) for showing me how to make links. :)

   Misha had his arm around you for the ride up in the elevator, but he could see you were still deep in thought. He wish he had any idea about what thoughts were going through your mind. You were letting him touch you which was more than he could say for Jensen even a day after he had found out about him and Matt, but he didn’t know if you were really, truly okay.

   You weren’t actually coming to any conclusion at all and that was what had you so lost in the labyrinth of contemplation. What Misha did in the past, before you entered the picture, was not anything for you to judge one way or another. That was between himself and Jensen and they had worked through that. For you, that was only information to put the present in some context.

   What happened at the table did affect you though and in a bad way. _Who is really to blame for that though?_ Misha had asked Matt to stop, but he didn’t. Unacceptable, yes. Surprising, no, not after what he had told you. There were more issues with that than you could even begin to wrap your head around. Of course, Misha had stressed to you that he could not control getting hard in that situation, as if perhaps you didn’t believe it. If anyone knew the betrayal of one’s own body, it was you. The involuntary shudder that came with that thought had you snuggling closer to Misha’s side.

   If Misha wasn’t trying to get some on the side and Matt was operating with only partial information or even misinformation, then there was a different problem. _What we have here is a failure to communicate_ , you thought, quoting _Cool Hand Luke_ . That left you with no one to blame, no one to be upset with. _So why do I still feel upset?_  

   Walking into the hotel room, you stepped into the kitchen to grab a water.

   Misha seemed about as lost as you felt, just standing in the middle of the living area, staring at the loveseat, but not actually seeing it. Pulling his focus from his inner thoughts to you, he turned to face you, one hand rubbing the other arm in a move of self-soothing. “I love you.” The words were soft and there was a hint of a question inside them.

   You froze in the middle of raising the bottle to your lips, then slowly lowered it back to the counter. The tone was familiar to you because you had spoken it the same way before. He wasn’t saying it to remind you. He was saying it so you could remind him. “I love you, too.”

   “In spite of tonight?” he asked.

   Here you were, upset and not really knowing why, just curiously introspecting to figure out what that was about, but Misha was having serious worries. How you felt about him was not something you ever remotely questioned, even when you thought he was possibly cheating. “How can you even ask that? Everything we’ve been through and you think one hard dick could change how I feel about you?” You came back around the counter and joined him in the living area, sliding your arms around his neck. “You didn’t do anything wrong, love.”

   “I feel like I did.” He pulled you into a tight hug. “I should have told you before you met him. I should have done something. I don’t know. Pulled you into my lap to stop what was happening. I just didn’t want Jensen to know because of how upset he got before.” Letting go of you, he shed his jacket, tossed it on the chair, and loosened his tie before plopping down on the loveseat. “I know I need to tell him, but I’m worried he won’t believe that I didn’t want that to happen.” Glancing up, he had to know. “What’s going on in your mind?”

   Falling into the seat next to him, you sighed. “I don’t have any reason to feel upset, but I am upset.”

   “At who?”

   “I don’t know. No one. Everyone. Myself.”

   “Me? Jensen?” he asked, turning his head to look at you, taking your hand in his.

   “Yeah. I’m upset with Jen for speaking for me so much tonight. I know I’m a sub, but pretty sure that I should have been allowed to answer questions directed to me. I may have been upset about going, but I do like meeting new people. Those were friends of yours. I wanted to get to know them and for them to know me and like me.”

   “I promise they like you already," he smiled. The smile faded as he thought about how Jensen had been at the table. "I noticed he was doing that, but I thought maybe he was just picking up on something from you that I wasn’t. Thought maybe you were uncomfortable and needed the support.”

   “I wasn’t. I think his answering for me was making others uncomfortable though because at first I would start to speak and then he would cut me off. After that, I just didn’t bother trying. I’m also upset with him for suddenly forgetting that I’m not dumb and I’m not helpless. Had he let me sit next to Matt we wouldn’t be in this situation at all.”

   “Did you want to sit next to him?”

   “Kind of. Not for the reasons you may think, though he is attractive and has pretty eyes. He was just nice and I could tell that given the chance with me, he wouldn’t hesitate to take it.”

   Misha was starting to get worried. If the first person you asked for permission for ended up being Matt, then Jensen was going to throw a fit. Add to that what happened at the table and things could get ugly quickly. “Are you saying that’s what you want? Do you want to be allowed to give him that chance?”

   “What? No!” You sat up, turning to face Misha. “Sorry! That’s not what I’m saying at all! I came here expecting an amazing time with you both. I have needed you.” With the words, you straddled his lap, hands lightly stroking his tie. “I just wanted you to fuck me, to just let me feel you again, to love me.” You shifted in his lap, leaning against him. “But you were pretty harsh and made me go to the dinner, which is the only reason I would have to be upset with you. So to get to the restaurant and have someone be so nice and charming while also looking at me like they can’t wait to get their hands on me...that was really nice.” You lowered your gaze and your voice. “It was how you used to look at me.”

   The words were like a knife into his heart. “I absolutely still feel that way. I’m just more experienced at not letting it show. Like, when you came out in this,” he flicked at the hem of the dress, “you almost broke me. I wanted to skip dinner and fuck you while you still wore it...and this.” He ran his hands along the collar. “Did you know how badly I was wanting you?”

   You shook your head. “I didn’t think you wanted me at all. You said I looked like a slut.”

   He pulled you against his chest and then his hands lowered to your rear, almost a smile playing at his lips. “It was a compliment, beautiful. Haven’t you even said yourself you’re a slut for Jensen and I?” He used his fingers to pull up the length of the dress. “Can you tell me that you hoped to accomplish anything other than getting laid on your back when you put this on?” Reaching the edge of the dress, he spread his hands onto the cheeks of your ass and squeezed as he pushed the forming ridge in his jeans up against you.

   “Mmm,” you moaned against his cheek. “So are you going to fuck me now or are you still teasing?”

   Misha didn’t hear the question. With his hands on you, he had a realization. He pushed you back and lifted the front of the dress. The sight of your bare pussy was a confirmation. “Where are your panties, little girl?” he asked with a raised brow.

   Playing demure, you quietly answered “Um, still in my bag.”

   “So you didn’t have them on when we left?” He lightly ran his fingers along the area between your legs. Seeing your head shake, he said, “Well, I’m glad you didn’t lose them somewhere along the way, but I’m much happier that I took your place next to Matt. Better he be between my legs, hand on my cock, than between yours, doing this.” The ‘this’ he referred to was the slipping of his finger between your folds, revealing the wetness he had you making, and sliding it up inside you. The amount of moisture was a surprise to him, though he figured it probably shouldn't have been since you had been so long without anything inside of you. “Wow! You really are needy.” He wiggled his finger in that ‘come-hither’ motion inside you.

   It was the only stimulation you had received in weeks and you had to place your hands on his shoulders to keep from slumping forward. “Don’t tease me, Misha,” you begged, eyes closed, focused on the sensations.

   “Tell me what you need.”

   “I just need to cum,” you breathed. When he pulled his finger back out, you thought would you would go mad, and your pouty whimper let Misha know.

   Normally, such a petulant sound would delight him, but he knew your frustration was intense. He was wishing he would have stopped to take that into account before forcing you downstairs. Had you gotten off at least once beforehand, he was sure that the dinner would have been much different. “Up.” He got you to stand and once you were off him, he stood and took your hand, leading you into the bedroom.

   Butterflies were taking flight in your stomach as excitement built. You could feel yourself shaking. Hope seemed like a scary thing as it had let you down so often, but you found yourself filled with it again.

   Misha was not going to let you down. At the end of the bed, he turned, bringing you into his arms, and placing his lips on yours. The kiss was soft and undemanding. Gently, he coaxed your lips into parting and his tongue lovingly caressed yours.

   Your arms twined about his neck as you savored this sweet interaction, a kiss so full of love and promise that you could feel it in the very center of your being. It was so much more than you had ever felt before from just a kiss. The warmth spread through you, bringing pleasurable tingles to every inch of your body.

   He eased you back from the kiss and you doubted your ability to stay standing. Thankfully, you didn’t have to worry about it as he motioned for you to lay back on the bed. You sat and scooted up the bed, staying upright to watch as he undid the tie around his neck and set it on the dresser across from the bed.

   He kept his eyes on you while he undid the buttons of the gray shirt he wore. He watched as your eyes followed his hands down, pupils opening further as inch by inch of his chest and firm stomach were revealed. He sat the shirt with his tie. He began undoing the button on his jeans and stepping out of his shoes.

   As he slid the jeans down, you realized you weren’t the only one who had went commando. Freed from the strict fabric, his cock bounced upward and you felt saliva pool in your mouth. The way he and Jensen affected you could never be doubted. You parted your legs, revealing your naked pussy again.

   It was the only thing that could have pulled his eyes from your face. The love and admiration shining in your eyes was magical and eased his fears. He felt stronger because of how you saw him. The movement of your legs caught his attention though and he had to lower his eyes to that sweet spot you were so reverently offering him. With a smile, he knelt on the bed, moving up to settle his hips between your legs as you laid back. He brought a hand up to lightly stroke your cheek. “You’re so beautiful. I will always, always want you, and I will always, always love you.”

   You smiled as he brought his lips to yours once again. You had imagined a much different scenario when you had thought about seeing your guys. A situation involving fast-paced, rough, slightly painful, punishing sex had been your expectation. What you were getting was so much more intense, at least on an emotional level. It was soothing and comforting and still so very sensual.

   You moaned into the kiss when he brought a hand to your breast, rubbing, squeezing over the soft material of your dress. You felt him run his fingers across it, searching for your nipple, but failing. Finally, you couldn’t help it and broke the kiss, laughing.

   “Where the fuck is your nipple?” he laughed, grabbing the straps of the dress to pull them down over your arms. Seeing the nipple cover, he said, “Oh, this is the problem,” and quickly pulled one off.

   “Ow! Don’t take the nipple with it!” you exclaimed, still laughing. 

   Because of your reaction he knew it must not have hurt too badly, but he did promise, “I will be more gentle with this one.” He lowered his head to the other and began to lick at it, wetting it thoroughly. Lifting an edge, he pushed his tongue underneath, carefully breaking the hold the sticky substance had on you.

   Though muted, you could still feel what he was doing. You laid your head back and closed your eyes, enjoying the feelings welling within you. At the point that he had the sticker half way off and your nipple could feel his tongue rasping against it, you didn’t want to wait any longer. “Pull it off,” you gasped.

   He did and immediately covered your nipple with his mouth, hoping any pain would be lessened by his tongue swirling around. He was rewarded by your body arching into his. It was a feeling that he could never get enough off and he knew you were ready. Leaving your nipple, he came back to your face, whispering his question, “Do you want me inside you, little girl?”

   “Yes, please.”

   The plea was like a gift and he positioned the head of his cock at your dripping entrance. He slid it in, groaning as he went as deep as he could in you. “Damn! I’ve missed you!” he said, placing another hard kiss on your lips before beginning to pump in and out of you.

   This is what you had been needing. You felt completely full and like you were sitting on the edge of a cliff, ready to fall into the beautiful void of bliss below. You continued to moan and gasp as he increased his pace, loving you completely. The pressure inside you kept building and you completely lost control, giving yourself completely over as he carried you along to that peak.

   You were not the only one feeling this way. Misha was inside you, but he wanted to be deeper. He wanted to leave a mark on your soul, forever binding you. Pulling you to him, he sat back, pulling you off the bed and onto his thighs.

   Clinging to his warm body, you rocked against him, driving his cock deeper inside you. You were getting so close to that sweet relief. You began to bounce on him, the force causing jolts to your clit that pushed you closer to the edge. As you pushed a sweaty strand of hair from your face, your eyes fluttered open. The form standing in the doorway caused you to give a startled scream. Had Misha not had a hold of you, you would have fallen backwards.

   “Didn’t mean to scare you, sweetheart,” Jensen said with a grin. He stood leaning against the doorframe, no shirt, jeans undone, and cock in hand. “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

   You laid your forehead on Misha’s shoulder, calming the panicky feeling that the fright had given you. Smiling, you looked back up at him. “If it happens again, just interrupt,” you giggled, holding a hand out to him.

   Jensen stepped towards the two of you, taking your hand, but stopping to give Misha a searing kiss, that made his cock jerk inside of you. As you were laid back on the bed, Jensen kissed your hand and then removed the rest of his clothes.

   Misha resumed his thrusts into you as he watched Jensen bend over to pull his jeans and underwear off his feet, admiring the shifting muscles and slope of his ass. There was no man who he’d ever found as attractive, from the day he first saw him. _If (Y/N) thinks I don’t look at her the same after such a short amount of time, I wonder if Jensen feels the same way._ He didn’t spend much time thinking about it, preferring to enjoy the tight feel of your beautiful body around him instead.

   With Jensen free from his clothing, you reached out and wrapped your hand around his warm cock. A gentle tug and he kneeled on the bed scooting over to your head. A large drop of precum was dangling perilously from the tip of his hard member. With him above you, he had the perfect view as you stuck out your tongue, licking it from the tip.

   “Mmm, that’s my girl,” he said. He shifted, placing his knees slightly above either side of your head and facing Misha. This put him in the perfect position to have his cock get sucked while also helping his lover with your pussy.

   You reached up and pulled on his ass cheeks, making him lower his cock further so you could get more in your mouth. Misha was driving you hard and you didn’t know how much longer you could last, at least while still being able to please Jensen fully. “Ahh!” you cried out, feeling Jensen’s tongue flicking on your clit as Misha pressed into you. _If he keeps that up, I won’t last long at all!_ In effort to distract him, you pulled his cock from your mouth and using spit, lubed up a finger. After taking him back in your mouth, you reached between his legs and rubbed the saliva-coated finger against his rear hole. It instantly got his attention.

   “Hey now!” he exclaimed, looking back at you with surprise. “What exactly do you think you’re doing, baby?”

   Since you couldn’t speak with his dick down your throat, you let your actions talk for you and applied pressure, getting your finger to slowly slide in. Hearing him moan, you felt quite victorious. You pumped the finger in and out of his ass in time with Misha’s thrusts. Unfortunately, you’re distraction only worked for a moment.  You felt him right back at your clit. To turn you on even more, Misha pulled completely out and slid his cock up your folds straight to Jensen’s mouth. You could feel his tongue sliding across both of you and heard the sucking sounds, knowing he had Misha in his mouth. It was only for a moment and then Misha was pushing back into you.

   Panting, you were back at the brink of your orgasm. You had to take Jensen’s cock from your mouth so you could breathe, but kept jerking him until you just couldn’t anymore. They had walked you right back to the edge and then shoved you over. It was the release of all the pain and frustration that you had been dealing with over the past couple weeks and it was glorious. You cried out and then sound just ceased from your throat as everything in your body seemed to tense up in a pleasure burst before finally easing and bringing you back down to reality. You couldn’t move. You felt like a wet rag.

   Your two men still had to get off though. Misha kissed Jensen and then waved his finger in a circle so Jensen knew to turn around. Using your abundance of wetness as lube, Misha pushed his cock against the hole you had just used.

   Jensen’s face was over yours and you could see the slight contortion as he fought the pain of Misha’s thick cock entering him. Once things for him eased, Misha pounded into him while he kissed and sucked on your neck.

   You had to admit that having them fucking right over you was extremely hot. It got even more so when Jensen neared his orgasm. “Fuck me harder, baby! Ugh! Yes! Like that! Oh my god…” His voice trailed off for a moment and then he was groaning loudly and shooting cum all over your stomach.

   The sticky liquid was warm against your skin. You managed to move an arm to scoop some up on a finger and bring it to your lips, tasting the salty sweetness of it.

   “Move.” Misha placed a light smack on Jensen’s ass, making him move to your side. Kneeling over you, Misha jerked on his cock until he came, his cum mingling with Jensen’s on your stomach. As he came down from his high, it was on the tip of his tongue to tell Jensen to clean you up. Watching that gorgeous man eat cum was a guilty pleasure of his, but he didn’t want to push him when he had bad news for him. Of course, you were doing a pretty good job of scooping it up and letting it dribble from your finger into your mouth.

   Jensen watched you do this and then when you brought the finger back up, he grabbed your wrist, sucking the cum from your finger.

   Misha watched, pleased with how this was going. After a few moments of watching you and Jensen share the cum, he smiled and patted your hip, saying, “I’ll get you a towel.” He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and cleaned off all the cum that you had not gotten. Tossing the towel aside, he laid down next to you. 

   You were content between your two men. You could easily spend all night doing this, but you knew there was a lot that needed to be discussed. For now though, it could wait as you all basked in the afterglow, happy in each other's arms.


	41. Something So Beautiful Could Fall Apart So Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Misha, and Jensen try to work through what happened at dinner.

   “So I take it you’re feeling better,” Jensen said next to you.

   “Yes, Sir. Much better now,” you grinned.

   Misha was cuddled up on your other side, not saying anything. He knew that it was up to him to initiate the upcoming conversations, but he didn’t want to. Everything in this moment was so good. _I don’t want to ruin this._ If he could, he would be happy to just stay right there until the end of time. 

   Glancing over at him, you could see he was thinking hard. You rolled onto your side to look down at him. He was allowing you to see that he was nervous, looking up at you with a ‘save me’ expression. You mouthed, “It’s okay,” and squeezed his hand.

   He took some strength from that and took a deep breath. Sitting up, he said, “There’s somethings that we all need to talk about. We have some processing to do.” He stood from the bed and pulled a pair of loose boxers and a t-shirt from his suitcase.

   Jensen was genuinely surprised. “Really?”

   “Yes, really.” He got dressed and went ahead into the living area.

   “Damn it. I was so comfy, too. Do you know what this is about?” Jensen asked you.

   You nodded and said, “Come on. We need to get dressed.” You pulled on a pair of your pajama shorts and a purple tank top while Jensen grabbed sweatpants and a t-shirt.

   Joining Misha in the living room, you found he had already grabbed water bottles for everyone which you were thankful for. After the previous activities, you were feeling quite dehydrated. He was sitting in the chair to the right of the loveseat. Jensen sat on the end of the loveseat closest to Misha. Grabbing one of the water bottles, you joined him. 

   “What’s going on, Mish? You’re seeming kind of serious.” Jensen was still relaxed from the fun, but his voice was tinged with concern.

   He decided to start with the easiest thing first. “Well, there’s a few things, but something came to mind today when we went downstairs for dinner with everyone. You jerked (Y/N) away from Matt.”

   With nothing else being said, Jensen just stared blankly at him. “Yeah. So?”

   “Don’t get me wrong because knowing all the things I know now it was absolutely the right move. She was going along with him of her own accord though, Jensen. I know you want to be involved in a lot of her decisions, but she should be able to choose her own seat.”

   “You just said it was the right move,” he countered.

   “Yeah, but we didn’t know that at the time and maybe I’m getting a little off-track. We’re all a lot more serious now than we were when we first talked about the rules. We told her that if she wanted to be with someone else, she had to ask us permission. If we intervene, not even giving her a chance to find out about someone to see if it’s something she’s interested in, then are we really allowing her to have that option at all? If not, is it something we want to talk about taking off the table?”

   You looked up in surprise. It wasn’t an option you had previously used, unless mentioning bringing Emma with you when you were leaving Maverick’s party counted. However, taking it away completely seemed a little extreme. “Wouldn’t I have to agree to no longer having that option for it to come off the table?” you asked.

   Jensen looked over at you. “He’s saying maybe we should let you get to know someone so you can decide if you want to fuck them. You’re concerned about losing that option all together. I can’t help but think there was someone you wanted to get to know so you could decide if you wanted to ask us permission to be with them. So who was it?”

   There wasn't anyone, but being on this side of Jensen’s form of interrogation you definitely felt bad for Misha. “No, Sir. There's no one.”

   He nodded. “Okay. So why would it be such a big deal to not have it? No reason, right? Let's take it away."

   "So I give it up, but you guys get to keep the option for yourselves?" Sighing with annoyance, you leaned back against the loveseat. “Fine. I don’t care.”

   "I never wanted it because I don't need it. It exists for Misha." Back to the other man, he said, “Well, good. That takes care of that.”

   Misha rubbed his forehead, “That’s not how it works and you know that, and (Y/N), you’re not being honest. You obviously do care. How about we just set that aside for now?”

   You and Jensen both agreed so Misha prepared to move on. He wasn’t looking all that well. It was going to be hard for him to get through this. He hoped that Jensen was going to be in an understanding mood. “I just need you to hear me out on this and I’m sorry to bring up a sore subject, but it seems that Matt still has an interest in me.”

   Sitting sideways in the seat next to Jensen, you got to see his whole body change. It was like everything in him tensed and he immediately crossed his arms, but didn’t say anything. He didn't look at Misha, but just waited to hear him explain what he meant and why he was bringing it up.

   “I sat next to him to keep you and (Y/N) separated from him, but he ended up with his hand on my thigh...and then he was rubbing my dick under the table.”

   Jensen stared straight ahead, not moving a muscle. He looked like he could explode at any moment. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to control himself. When he finally opened them again he gritted out, “What did you do when he did that?”

   “I asked him to stop.” Misha swallowed, saying a little prayer that Jensen would let it go at that. He was quickly reminded why he didn’t normally pray.

   “Did he?”

   “No.”

   “Why not?”

   Misha fidgeted nervously in his seat and then stared at his hands. This was getting dangerously close to the whole point that he would have preferred to avoid. He wouldn't lie, but he didn't want to have to admit the truth. “Because I turned him down before and then changed my mind...and because he was able to make me hard so he thought I liked it.”

   “Did you?” Jensen was being very straight to the point. He had been down this road before and was not interested in dealing with this a second time, not after he had made himself perfectly clear the first time. 

    Misha knew this was going somewhat differently from the way things had went down before. Jensen appeared to be staying fairly calm, but whether that was a good or bad thing, he didn’t know. He didn’t want to answer the question.

   Turning to look at Misha, his eyes like green ice, Jensen repeated his question through clenched teeth. “Did you like his hand rubbing your cock?”

   He had been honest with himself about it and had even managed to be truthful with you. It was so hard for him to admit the truth to Jensen. He owed him his honesty, but he was so scared of losing him. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke. “Yes,” Misha admitted, “but..”

   Before he could say anything else, Jensen was up and heading for the door.

   You raced past him and got to the door before he could, arms out, blocking his way.

   “(Y/N), you know I care about you, but I really need you to move,” he said. "If I need to, I can move you myself. Don't make me have to do that."

   You knew his words were not a threat, but even if they had been nothing was going to make you leave the door. Jensen needed to understand and you were determined to make sure that happened. “Not until you listen to him. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

   “Nothing wrong?" Jensen asked, staring at you with wide eyes, amazed that you could say such a thing. "He got a handjob, from a guy he's already admitted being attracted to, and without asking any kind of permission. Yeah, he might have told him to stop, but he just said he liked it, so how hard could he have really been trying?”

   “Jensen, it was just the physical sensation I liked. Come on! You like a hand on your dick as much as the next guy,” Misha pleaded. “If it was you, you think you wouldn’t get hard?”

   Jensen spun around to face him. “That’s the difference, Misha!” he yelled. “I wouldn’t have let it get that far to begin with. It should have been a firm no. You should have walked away.”

   “I was in a booth! Where was I going to walk away to? Who was I going to put next to Matt? You when you already wanted to smack him for touching our girl? (Y/N) when you already knew there was an interest there? Would you have rather he had his hand between her legs when she wasn’t wearing any panties?”

   “What?” Jensen turned back to you. “Why not?”

   You blushed, but held your position in front of the door. “Honestly, Matt kind of stole my idea. I know you would have rather stayed up here and played around and it was definitely what I wanted. I was thinking about getting you turned on, hoping you would finger me at the table.”

   “Really?” he grinned, temporarily sidetracked by the thought. “That could have been fun. Why didn’t you find a way to let me know?”

   “Oh, so you didn’t know?” you asked, a hint of sarcasm coloring your words.

   Confused, he said, “Um, no. How would I have known that without you pointing it out?”

   You shrugged your shoulders. “I don't know. I would assume the same way you knew the answer to every question anyone asked me. How did you know all that, but not that I was sitting right next to you without anything under my dress?” you asked.

   “I thought I was being helpful!” he exclaimed.

   “How? How is that being helpful?”

   “Our friends can be a little...rough around the edges. I didn’t want you to have to deal with any of that.”

   "Really?" Your expression fit the word perfectly, head cocked, looking up at him. “That’s it? You didn’t want me to have to ‘deal with any of that?’ They were perfectly lovely people, Jensen.”

   “Fine. After Matt grabbing you and the guys inviting you to karaoke, I just wanted to keep control of the situation. I didn’t want you finding a common interest with someone and make plans or agree to do something at the con instead of spending time with us. I was being selfish and I'm only a little sorry." He crossed his arms in defiance, though he looked every bit of a spoiled brat.

   “I only wanted to spend time with you! I didn’t want to go in the first place, but I thought I was supposed to be going down there to get to know these people so I can be safe at the convention. The only people I got to know at all where Kim and Brianna and the only reason was because we went to the restroom together. Oh, and they were lookouts while I did a tequila shot at the bar.”

   “What?” Misha and Jensen said in unison.

   “Since we’re being honest and all." You rolled your eyes. This was not a situation you had been in before, but you were pretty sure it wasn't supposed to have culminated in yelling at each other in front of the door. "I thought I could use the mellow, but it didn’t work and I just ended up throwing it up later anyway.”

   “Yeah, what was with that?” Jensen asked. “You said you were gonna be sick and then Kim came back and said you weren’t feeling well. I was beginning to wonder if that was true. So you were sick?”

   You looked at Misha wondering whether you should tell the truth or just blame it on the alcohol. His shrug was no help at all so you quickly tried to figure out which would lead to a better outcome. Decision made, you answered. “I felt ill because I thought Misha was cheating. I thought he was sick because of how odd he was behaving, sitting at the edge of the seat, leaning up on the table, looking kinda sweaty, not talking. I asked him if he was okay. When he looked at me, his pupils were dilated and he just seemed very turned on. Thinking I might have better luck with him, I reached into his lap and found his very hard cock and Matt’s hand. I was also mad because he made me wait for sex while he was getting that at the dinner table.”

   “So you knew? This whole time?” Jensen asked, defense starting to simmer back into anger. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

   “I didn’t know if you knew or if it even mattered. That whole “ask permission” thing? Yeah, I didn’t know if that applied to you two. We never talked about it so for all I knew you were allowed to be out screwing whoever you want whether I cared or not.”

   That cooled his temper quickly. “Baby, no. How could you think that? We wouldn’t do that.” Glancing back at Misha, he amended his words. “Well, I wouldn’t do that, anyway.”

   “Stop it!” You moved away from the door enough to shove at Jensen’s chest before stepping back to continue blocking it. “An attractive person touched his cock and he liked it. So fucking what? He didn’t ask for it to happen. He did try to stop it. Matt didn’t think he was doing anything wrong. Misha is here now, with us. He loves us. So what is your fucking problem?” You realized you were more or less just screaming your own issue at him.

   “How is it love when he’s breaking the fucking rules? He didn’t have to let that go on for as long as it obviously did. That is not what a person does for love.” His emotions were becoming really hard to handle, his eyes reddening. 

   “The whole reason he did was because he didn’t want you to get upset. Because you are so hung up on making sure no one knows that you like dick, too, and he just accepts that because that's how much he loves you. If you were at the table, with everyone there, and you got upset because Matt was touching him, then there wouldn’t really be any reason to still be getting two bedrooms, would there? He stays your dirty little secret for you!”

   Jensen had his finger raised, ready to retort, but your words sunk in and he just stood there, hand falling back to his side.

   Time slowed. Anxiety over what he would say was creeping into you. You could hear your heart thudding away and wondered if it was as loud as it seemed. _Can they hear it?_

   Slowly, Jensen turned back to Misha. He let out a long breath. “Okay. I don’t know where I stand on this or how I feel about it," his voice was calm, once again controlled, "but I think we need to talk to Matt.” Another pause and breath. Whatever he had in mind was really hard for him. “I would like for you to come with me, but if you don’t want to, that’s fine. Somehow though, this needs to be settled before anything else happens.”

   “Okay,” Misha answered, not sure whether he should be relieved or not. “When?”

   “Now. I want it done. I want this to be a non-issue for the rest of eternity. He’s at the other hotel for karaoke. Let’s go.” He turned back to you at the door and the pastel purple tank top with the unicorn on it reminded him that none of you were dressed for going out. “Yeah, we need to change.” As he headed back to the bedroom, he called back. “(Y/N), you better have some fucking panties on this time.”

   Despite the situation, the comment still made you smile. It sounded so much like the Jensen you know and love. Looking at Misha, he still seemed very worried. Coming over to him, you took his hands, kissing one and then other. “I think this will be a good thing,” you told him.

   “It might be...or we're taking him over there to kick Matt's ass." He shook his head. "I don't really think he would do that. He's not going to out himself. I’m just worried that things will be weird or different afterwards. I know he said he wants to settle things, but this thing with Matt almost ended us before. I guess I’m just scared that it’s still a possibility.”

   Not knowing how to ease that fear, you leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. “I don’t think that’s going to happen, but if somehow it did, I would fight with everything I have to keep us together. Okay?”

   He nodded with a smile and kissed you back.

   “I know I’m not the only one who needs to change” Jensen yelled from the bedroom. “You can wear what you’re in, but I don’t suggest it.”

   “We can get through this,” you told Misha and walked off to get changed with him coming along behind you.

  


	42. Baby Did A Bad, Bad Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha, Jensen, and Reader go to the other hotel to confront Matt. When her two men get sidetracked, Reader decided to deal with the situation on her own.

   Both the guys had donned baseball caps with their jeans and t-shirts to try to keep a low profile since they decided to walk to the convention hotel which was only a few blocks away. You opted for a light blue spaghetti strap top with white hi-lo hem skirt. It came down to your mid-calf in back and then rose on both sides to meet in the middle in front at about mid-thigh. You decided the longer, flowy skirt would make the two men happier than your short dress. This time, of course, you had panties underneath.

   It was a beautiful night in Atlanta and the air was that perfect temperature that kept you from needing a jacket. Walking through Centennial Olympic Park at night with all the bright lights of the businesses shining and the fountains going was one of your favorite things to do in the city. Something about it always made you happy, made you feel free and like you were standing in the center of the universe. Everything around you alive and radiant.

   Unfortunately, the two sullen boys with you were not able to enjoy the wonderful sights. Both were far too lost in thought. They would cast glances at each other, but little was being said unless they were answering you.

   You tried to bounce back and forth between them to get them as excited as you were about the things around you and to get them at least smiling. They smiled because they knew it was what you wanted, but the smiles were forced, never reaching their eyes. Eventually you gave up and just walked along quietly between them, silently taking in the joy around you.

   The guys led you around to a side entrance of the hotel. Having been to conventions here before, they knew their way around. As you maneuvered down the halls, you could faintly hear music in the distance. Towards the middle of one of the halls, they stopped at a door, but neither moved to open it.

   Unsure what was happening, you looked back and forth between them. Jensen was staring at the handle of the door and Misha was staring at Jensen. _Not a whole lot of forward momentum here...or momentum in any direction._ Deciding you needed to help, you asked about the problem in your own keen way. “So is there like a password we need? Secret knock? Handshake? Or are you just unfamiliar with how doors work in general?”

   “Smart ass,” Jensen said with a bit of a grin that made your heart dance with excitement.

   All you wanted was for him and Misha to be happy. Any little step towards that was going to feel like tiny victories worth celebrating.

   “Trying to decide if we should all go in or if maybe you two should wait here and I’ll bring him out,” Jensen explained.

   “If we all go in there together, it’s gonna be hard to get us all out at once. It might even be weird. We could throw her to the wolves,” he suggested.

   “Um, excuse me? What the hell does that mean?” you asked.

   “You wanted to meet everyone and everyone wanted to meet you...the actual you, not the Jensen Ackles version of you.” That comment got Misha a frown from Jensen, but he let it go. “If we bring you in there and introduce you to everyone and just kind of leave you there as a distraction, we could take Matt out of the room without much notice,” he explained.

   Jensen nodded. “Seems like a good idea.”

   “Whoa! I am part of this. I should go with you.” You were really concerned about not being able to be there to referee if the need arose.

   “Nope. We’re good. This is the plan.” With that, Jensen grabbed the door handle and swung it open.

   The room was set up as a green room, lots of places to lounge, lots of booze and food around, and a large screen TV and a ping pong table. Across the room was another door that led to a hallway and across that hallway was the door that led to the back of the stage.

   Looking around, you didn’t see Matt anywhere though a few of the people you met at the dinner were there. You desperately wanted to stay with your guys, but they were set on their plan and expertly managed to leave you in the care of Brianna. It was suggested she introduce you to the others you hadn’t met yet which of course she happily did. You tried not to glare at Misha and Jensen as they walked out through the other door across the room.

   The two guys went across the hallway to the door to the backstage. Since Matt wasn't in the green room, they knew he had to be onstage. There wasn't any way that could make him leave the stage without revealing themselves. As soon as they would try, they would get called out and the fans would go crazy, begging them to stay and sing. Unfortunately, there wasn't really any other way around it. They waited until the person singing was finished and then bit the bullet, walking out onto the stage.

   As expected, the crowd roared as soon as they realized who had arrived. Rich introduced them both though everyone knew who they were and the whole crowd started chanting for Jensen to sing. On one hand, he really wanted to because it was something he truly enjoyed. He'd even expected this and been considering a particular song the whole way over. However, when he saw that Matt had already gravitated to Misha and was standing with his arm around Misha’s shoulders, he was afraid he would have to walk off the stage right then. Hiding his ire in front of so many people was hard.

   To help, Misha slipped out from under Matt’s arm in the guise of wanting to hurry across the stage and tell Rich something. He patted Jensen’s shoulder as he walked past to let him know that he understood and would keep away.

   It solidified the song choice. There was a song that had come to mind and it wasn’t one that he had sung before or that anyone would ever expect from him. It was just too perfect to pass up though. He stepped over to Rob and told him what he wanted to sing.

   “Seriously? That?” At Jensen’s nod, he said, “Okay. Whatever you want.”

   At the mic, he did make sure to prep the audience. “Just so you know, I’ve never sang this outside of the car. It’s not normally what I sing, but it got stuck in my head earlier so I need to get it out.” That was a bit of a white lie, but it didn’t matter. He needed an explanation to give them for why he chose the song he did.

   Thankfully, his audience loved him no matter what and went wild as soon as the first few beats of the song started and it only got louder when he began singing along. He went full on, making sure the jealousy and anger he felt poured into the words about taking out assholes. While most people might think it was about Danneel or (Y/N), they were wrong.

> _This time somebody’s getting hurt!_  
>  _Here comes the next contestant._  
>  _Is that...your hand...on my...girlfriend?_  
>  _Is that...your hand?  
>  I wish you’d do it again!  
>  I’ll watch you leave here limping._

   He made sure to move about and joke around with the guys on stage so that when he locked eyes with Matt on the “Is that your hand?” line, it didn’t seem odd.

   Misha could barely contain himself. He didn’t think it was safe to assume he was off the hook, but Jensen was obviously channeling his anger in the right direction and that was a relief. It allowed him to calm down some and just enjoy the show his man was putting on. He was so entranced that he didn’t notice Matt inching towards the stage exit and then down the steps.

   In the green room, you’d weirdly found yourself in a political conversation with Mark Pellegrino. That had definitely not been something that you’d put on your list of possibilities. The two of you were turned facing each other on the couch. Someone’s Trump joke had got him started and while the rest preferred to go on to lighter topics you had been interested to hear what he had to say. It had started a devil’s advocate debate and you quickly found he knew what he was talking about.

   Hearing the door open, you glanced up, hoping to see your boys come through and upon seeing Matt figured they would be right behind him, but they weren’t. Confused, you excused yourself from Mark and followed Matt over to the makeshift bar where he was pouring some soda into a glass.

   “Hey.”

   Hearing your voice, he smiled to himself before turning to greet you. “Hey, gorgeous. You came after all. So are you gonna sing?” He had assumed you would be here. If Jensen, with Misha at his side, was going to come all this way just to make a point, then they wouldn't leave on your own at the hotel.

   “No. No singing for me. Where are Jensen and Misha?” you asked, slightly concerned.

   “They are up on stage. Jensen is singing right now. Have you ever heard him? He’s really good!”

   You were truly curious as you hadn’t heard him sing before. Walking away, you went through the other door and across the hall, stepping into the dark area behind the stage. You weren’t able to catch much, but you got to hear him belt out the last few lines and it was amazing! Everyone was screaming wildly and Rob was talking about what a powerhouse singer he was.

   A hand on your elbow startled you and you realized Matt had followed you back across the hall. “Come on up!” he said, gently tugging you towards the stairs to the stage.

   “No!” you loud-whispered. You quickly stepped back through the door and into the hallway to keep yourself from being led where you didn’t want to go.

   He stepped out with you. “Why don’t you want to go onstage? You don’t have to sing if you don’t want to.”

   “Good, because I don’t want to and since I don’t, there’s not really any reason for me to go up there in the first place.” You crossed your arms and planted your feet. There would be no chance of you getting taken anywhere short of being picked up. "Why do you even want me to go up there?"

   “Well, I got a little more info since the restaurant. The general consensus is that they’re showing you off so there is no secret that you all are together. This seems like a good way to do it.” He waved his hand towards the door to the backstage. "It's obvious that Jensen is still pissed over me trying to have you sit next to me so I thought if I could talk you into coming up there, he might consider not being so upset.

   To be fair, his point about showing off on stage was valid, but in this instance, it was not pertinent, especially since he was wrong about why Jensen was mad. “That’s not why we came here.” You paused, wondering if you dare say more. Another song had started so not knowing how long Misha and Jensen would be, you decided to press forward. “I’m upset about what you did to Misha.”

   Matt held up his hands in placation. “I didn’t know you had plans on doing the same thing. My bad. As soon as I realized, I let you take over.”

   You felt a muscle in your jaw twitch as you had an inkling of the possessiveness that Jensen was always emoting. His words poked the bear that you didn’t realize was so strong in you. Tilting your head, eyes slightly narrowed, you said, “I’m sorry. Did you just say you ‘let me’ take over?” You took a step closer, being clear about the anger you were feeling. “The only ‘let’ here, Matt, is that I’m letting you keep your fucking hand unbroken.”

   Matt looked very confused. “What? I don’t understand. We've all talked before about what our relationships allow. Misha can be with who he wants and did you feel his dick? Did you see how turned on he was? He was having a good time. He wanted me.” He waited for your response, but after you only stared at him expectantly, he finally asked, “What?”

   “Oh, I was just waiting on you to finish your sentence. You said, ‘He wanted me,’ but left off the rest. You meant, ‘He wanted me...to stop.’ He told you so. More than once.”

   Matt scoffed. “Oh, please. He was just playing hard to get. He wasn’t saying no when he shoved himself harder against my hand, making me really grip him. If you don’t want to be with someone you share, then you’re dating the wrong guy. He wants me, he got hard for me, and he wanted more from me. I’m sorry if that upsets you, but that’s on him, not me.”

   Even with the music playing loudly on the other side of the door, the sound of the slap could have been heard at the end of the hallway. Matt actually stumbled back, a hand on his cheek. He looked about as shocked as you felt.

    _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_ Your eyes were wide and mouth hanging open, unable to believe you had just slapped him in the face. You'd never slapped anyone like that before. "I...I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. Are you okay?” Your hands covered your mouth, completely upset with yourself for letting your emotions get the best of yourself.

   He rubbed his face a bit and carefully said, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Straightening back up, he said, “Maybe some things changed when you started dating him. If so, I didn’t know.”

   You sighed and dropped your hands. “When he asked you to stop, he was being serious. Yes, you’re attractive and he sees that and he likes you, and enjoyed the way it felt, but he’s a good guy. He doesn’t want to break the rules. If he wants to be with someone, all he has to do is ask beforehand, but Matt, he has no intention of asking to be with you.”

   “Why not?” he asked, sounding offended. “He said…,” he stopped himself, not wanting to be too specific. “He said that something would happen between us someday.”

   “It doesn’t matter." You knew that you couldn't say anything with certainty so you had to admit that. "Ya know, I don’t know the future and I’m not him. I can’t say that he’ll never ask about being with you, but I do know that it’s not what he wants right now. He specifically said so. You have to back off. If you don’t, you’re going to end up very hurt. That’s not a threat; it’s a warning and it’s the only one you get.”

   Matt could tell from your face that you were serious. He didn’t know what exactly you meant, what you were warning him about, but he could sense the truth of the danger. He nodded. “Okay. I’ll stop. I’ll back off.” He turned his face to the floor and put his hands in his jeans pockets. Glancing up through his enviably long, dark lashes, he said, "You have a hell of a slap. That hurt more than I would have thought a hand to the face would."

   “I can’t believe I slapped you!” you grimaced. “I am so sorry about that.”

   “If what you're saying is true, then I deserved it.”

   You shook your head. “No. Well, maybe, but they always say a man should never raise his hand to a woman in anger and that should really go both ways. That was completely an emotional reaction.” You had always prided yourself on keeping a level head, but to blame your man for a situation that Matt himself caused, after a withdrawn consent, was not something you could accept.

   He finally raised his head back, looking at you fully. “You’re kind of amazing to think that. I said something to Misha about not knowing you were off limits, but he just said it’s complicated. Does that mean that you can ask to be with someone else, too?”

   You shrugged, thinking back to the conversation at the hotel room. “I do, but I’m not for sure for how much longer. We are talking about me not having that option anymore.”  _So once this is taken care of, we always have that fun conversation to look forward to. Yay._

   Matt smiled, “Well, if you need one last bit of fun before that option goes away…”  He opened his arms invitingly, but you burst out laughing. Thankfully, he only half-frowned, not taking it too personally. “You didn’t have to laugh about it,” he pretended to pout.

   Calming yourself, you said, “Aww! It’s just...you’ve seen my guys. When all is going well, I’m lucky to keep up with them. They’re sex on legs.”

   “Can’t argue that,” Matt agreed.

   Feeling sorry, you did offer him a consolation. “When things are bad though, I get a little needy. Things were not good when we came down for dinner so if it helps at all, the thought of you did cross my mind, but just for a moment.”

   He smiled again. “That does help a bit. If I can get the same from Jensen, then I’ll be three for three.”

   You grinned. “Well, good luck with that,” you joked.

   “Yeah, I know. Little chance of seducing a straight man. Ya know what would really help me feel better?” He did a kiss face, making the smooch sound. "A kiss makes everything better," he said with a wink.

   You raised a weary brow. “You’re incorrigible! You know I can’t kiss you.”

   Dramatically rolling his eyes, he said, “Fine! I’d settle for a hug,” again holding his arms out.

   You nodded. “Okay. I can deal with that,” you grinned. You allowed his arms to go around your waist and squeeze you tight as your arms curled around his neck. He gave you a little peck on the shoulder, but you decided to let it go. Leaning back in his arms, you took his face between your hands and said, “You have to be good now. Okay? End of story.”

   “Okay,” he agreed.

   It was in the moment that his arms were loosening from your waist and your hands were falling from his face that the door to the backstage opened. Misha stepped through first, surprised by what he saw, but Jensen was right behind him and surprised was not the right word for his reaction.

   Jensen had been feeling better. The time on the stage, getting out his feelings in the song, jamming with Rob on "Here I Go Again," the energy from the fans, it all fed his soul and made him feel more like his normal self. He had left the stage with a smile, thinking maybe things didn’t have to be as bad as he had thought. That was all undone the moment he stepped through the door and saw you in Matt’s arms.

   He stepped past Misha and grabbed your arm, hauling you backwards.

   Lucky for you, Misha jumped over to grab you so while your head did bump the wall, it didn't hit hard and you didn’t end up on the ground when you tripped over yourself.

   Then in proof of anger giving strength, Jensen grabbed Matt’s shirt collar as he stepped past him, giving him force and leverage to fling him a bit further down the hall, landing on his back. He stalked up to where the other man lay, practically growling, “I guess my song didn’t make sense for you.”

   “No, Jensen. He didn’t do anything,” you tried explaining. You would have gone to try to help, but Misha was keeping you right where you were.

   “Dude, I know! I know,” Matt said, as Jensen leaned down and grabbed his shirt collar with his left hand, pulling back his right. “Don’t touch her! Don’t touch Misha! Don’t touch you! I know. She just helped me. It was just a hug.” He was holding his hands up over his face.

   Jensen paused, holding his fist at the ready. He really wanted to hit him, just one good hit would be enough.

   “It’s true and he was knows he was wrong about Misha,” you added.

   From the ground, he called back, “Yes! Misha, I’m really sorry! That was a mistake and one I won’t make again. I understand now.”

   Considering this, Jensen dropped his fist and pushed Matt’s hands out of the way, grabbing his chin to force him to make eye contact. “You do not touch things that don’t belong to you. These are mine.” He shoved him back into the floor and then stood, walking back to you. Fire was in his eyes and you didn’t know what he had planned. He grabbed you out of Misha’s hold and pushed you up against the wall, mouth slashing down hard across yours.

   You tried your best to keep up, but he was absolutely savage. His hands traveled roughly over your face, your hair, your breasts. It was the exact opposite of everything you had experienced with Misha earlier, but just as enjoyable. When he pulled back, you were panting and ready to drag them both back to the hotel.

   After making sure you could still stand, he let go of you and turned, shooting a pointed look to Matt. Then, to everyone’s surprise, Jensen turned to Misha, shoving him up against the opposite wall from you and let his lips find his, as hard and demanding with his kiss as he was with yours.

   Misha’s instinct said this was not okay, that he should save Jensen from himself, but with his man pressed against him, hands all over him, getting him harder by the second, he just couldn't do it. The possibility of not having to hide their relationship anymore was too tempting. This was a decision that Jensen made so who was he to deny it.

   When he finally let go of his blue-eyed angel, Jensen again turned to Matt. Pointing behind him to each side, he repeated, “These are mine. I will break you if touch either of them again.”

   “Unless he has permission,” you added, but as Jensen turned his dark look to you, you just shrunk back against the wall a bit. With a voice withering as much as you were, you said, “Just...ya know...because rules.”

   He stared you down a moment more, before casting one last warning look to Matt. Then he walked through the other door into the green room, door closing behind him.

   You and Misha hurried down to Matt and helped him back up. “So, can you keep a secret?” you asked with a forced laugh.

   “I wouldn’t say anything if my life depended on it,” he assured. “I’m pretty sure my life depends on not saying anything.” Turning to the man helping him up, he said, “Misha, I really am sorry, man. I should have known better.”

   Misha nodded. “It’s okay. We’ll be okay.” There was a half moment of delay before the two quickly hugged it out. As soon as he let go, to you he said, “We have to go,” pointing at the door to the door Jensen had just gone through.

   As you opened the door to the green room, you expected some awkwardness from Jensen storming through, but everything seemed as jovial as when you first arrived.

   “Are you all leaving?” Brianna asked. “Just saw Jensen go through, saying he was heading out.”

   You gave her a quick hug. “Yeah, we are leaving, too. Thank you so much for being so helpful. You were awesome.” With a wave around to everyone, you said, “Nice to meet you all,” and got ushered out the door by Misha.

   “Fuck! That wasn’t supposed to go from bad to worse,” you muttered.

   “Why did you talk to Matt anyway?” Misha scolded. “You knew very well that Jensen and I had that handled.” He opened the door for you and you stepped outside.

   As you did, you saw Jensen standing to the right of the door, leaning against the wall, one foot propped against it. He was the picture of relaxed and had a smile on his face. You just stared at him, as did Misha when he came out with you.

   With a wicked grin, he said, “Well, that should do it, don’t ya think?”

   “Do what?” you asked, confused by the complete change in his personality.

   “Matt won’t mess with either of you after that and now he knows about us.” He waved a finger between himself and Misha. “That’s one more person and anyone he tells.”

   Misha almost smiled, amused. “Yeah, I think you scared him enough that he isn’t going to be telling anyone.”

   Jensen shrugged. “Well, then one more person. I’m getting there.” He grabbed Misha's hand, kissing the back of it. He knew that having to hide their relationship gave an added strain to Misha that he didn't deserve. As he thought about it while he was changing, Jensen had wondered if he was just as much to blame as anyone else for everything that had happened that evening. His beautiful girl had made such a good point. Matt never would have touched Misha if he knew the two of them were together and the only reason no one knew was because he was too scared people would think of him differently. He promised himself then that he would try to be less afraid and to show Misha the appreciation and love that he really did deserve for putting up with him. 

   "Was this some kind of plan that I didn't know about?" you asked.

   Misha answered first. "No! Or if it was, I didn't know anything about it." He couldn't be more grateful to have his happy man back and didn't want to risk exploring it too much. "You know what they say about gift horses though."

   "It's really hard for gift horses to find dentists," Jensen quipped.  

   Shaking your head, you rolled your eyes with a smile as you walked off from them. “Jesus. Fuck you both,” you said with a laugh.

   Jensen came bounding up behind you, arm going around your neck. “That is the idea, sweetheart.”


	43. Keep On Using Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the room, Jensen and Misha play a game using Reader.

   The walk back to your hotel was much better than the previous walk. Jensen kept his arm around you and the three of you talked freely about what had just happened.

   “You should have stayed in the room with other people,” Misha admonished again.

   “But Jensen was singing!” you said as an excuse. Swinging out from under his arm, you turned to face Jensen, walking backwards, knowing that he wouldn’t let you fall. “I didn’t know you could sing,” you said, playfully hitting him in the chest.

   “Oh, I can do all kinds of great things with my mouth,” he smirked, grabbing your hands, pulling you against him, and giving you a quick, teasing kiss before tucking you back under his arm. “Misha is right though. You should have stayed put. We had it under control.”

   “Right. Because beating him to a pulp would have been a good plan,” you said sarcastically.

   “I wouldn’t have beat him to a pulp,” Jensen replied, sounding a bit indignant.

   “You would have if you heard him say what he said.”

   Jensen stopped dead. “What did he say?”

   You glanced at Misha. Nothing showed on his face, but you didn’t want to bring up any of the bad feelings or thoughts again. “It doesn’t matter,” you said, slipping from under Jensen’s arm to cuddle against Misha, hoping he could feel how much he was loved.

   “(Y/N), we’ve got time. If I need to go back and punch him, tell me now.”

   Your eyes were closed as you leaned into Misha’s chest, his arms around you, and his head resting gently on yours. You sighed contentedly. “No. No need. I slapped him.” With your eyes closed, you didn’t see Jensen’s surprised look, but you could feel Misha’s chest moving as he chuckled.

   “Wow! I’m kind of impressed,” Jensen admitted.

   “You shouldn’t be. He had already pissed me off and then he went and just...said something so wrong that it just triggered my brain to move. It was like taking scissors to a stretched rubber band. I hit him before I could even think. Two wrongs don’t make a right, ya know,” you said, looking up at Jensen from Misha’s embrace.

   “Maybe not, but I’m still impressed and can you really tell me it wasn’t just a little satisfying? You hit the guy that was trying to fuck with our Misha. That had to feel good.” 

   You hid your smile against Misha’s chest and simply said, “No comment.”

   “That's my girl!” Jensen grinned.

   Misha was chuckling again and he brought a hand to your chin to lift your face to his. The shining lights gave extra sparkle to his celestial blue eyes. “Thank you,” he said softly, lightly brushing his lips across yours. He caressed your cheek, adding, “My sweet, beautiful, bold, and daring little girl.”

   The compliment actually had you blushing. You were amazed that even after all this time, they could still bring color to your cheeks. He made you feel like a fierce, little warrior. It was a different feeling for you, but definitely wonderful.

   “You guys can cuddle back at the hotel,” Jensen reminded and you all continued on your way with you now under Misha’s arm.

   You gave a happy sigh. “Cuddling would be nice. I think we’ve done enough hurting people tonight.”

   Jensen looked back at you. “Oh, did you think there wasn’t going to be anymore pain?”

   The naughty gleam in his eyes caused your stomach to do flips and your skin prickled with goosebumps. Feeling the change, Misha ran his hand up and down your arm to ease the dimpled flesh, but the anticipation had already taken hold.

   The rest of the walk went on in a comfortable, though sexually charged, silence.

 

   Back in the room, Misha stopped you just inside the door. Behind you, he reached into his back jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet. Inside was where he kept the small L-shaped key to the collar you were currently wearing. He inserted it into the small hole at the back of the piece undoing the inner lock. From there, the collar was able to be opened and he removed it from your neck.

   Having it on all night, chains brushing against your skin, you suddenly felt very naked without it. A shiver coursed through you making Misha grin.

   He took the pretty item and put it back in the box that was setting on the coffee table while Jensen was at the minibar making drinks, brandy for him and Misha and a rum and coke for you as it was one of the few non-fruity alcoholic beverages that you liked. The smooth, almost vanilla flavored drink was your go-to back in the day.

   After handing you both your glasses, he took Misha’s spot from earlier in the chair. Taking a sip from his glass, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, savoring the multi-flavor dark liquid. Misha had already kicked off his shoes and sat with one leg up on the loveseat. Drink in his right hand, resting across the back of the cushions.

   You took a few sips of your drink before leaving it on the coffee table. Leaving your shoes to the side, you joined Misha, leaning back against his chest, legs up, as well. With nothing against your left side, the part in your skirt allowed it to fall open, revealing a length of your left leg up to your thigh. Your hands rested comfortable on Misha’s arm which he had around you to keep you secure.

   When Jensen opened his eyes again, they zeroed in on your bared leg. His thoughts of heading the rest of the way up your leg caused him to have to shift in his seat, but he did want to put one more thing to bed before bringing you there. He took another sip and dragged his gaze up to your and Misha’s faces. “So you want to keep your option to ask to be with other people?” he asked you.

   “Yes.” You didn’t feel like you had to say more. As Jensen looked down to think, you felt Misha’s lips lightly touch your shoulder, more kisses followed, trailing lightly up your shoulder to your neck. The cold glass of Misha’s tumbler pressed against your chin and you leaned your head back against him, fully exposing your throat to his hungry mouth. The arm around your waist loosened just a bit as he raised his hand to your breast.

   Jensen chewed at the inside of his lip for a moment while he considered. He couldn’t think of any good reason not to let you ask to be with someone other than he would rather you just not. He and Misha had the veto power though. They could just never say yes to it if they didn’t want to. _Would she resent us? Would it even happen enough for her to realize that we would never say yes? What if Misha disagreed with me and wanted to let her go?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a soft moan. Glancing back up, he saw Misha had started a game without him even knowing.

   Misha’s hands and mouth were on you, but his eyes were on Jensen, a challenge. _Watch what I do. How long can you last?_ His hand tightened around your breast as his tongue licked up the edge of your ear. He wasn’t interested in another intense conversation. Considering your willing surrender, he assumed you weren’t either. It wouldn’t be difficult to get Jensen on board. Or so he thought. He was surprised when Jensen stood, grabbed your hand and hauled you off the loveseat all together, bringing you down into his lap in the chair, your back to his chest.

   “I already played that game today, Misha. You just didn’t know,” he smirked, referring to coming up from dinner to find you and him in bed together. It had been trying for him to stand back and watch the two of you without joining, but to see how Misha was touching you, to see how you responded, he had known it was more than sex. He didn’t want to interrupt because he knew how wonderful a feeling it was to love you like that. He couldn’t complain about you discovering him there watching though. “Your turn.”

   You loved your men equally and it didn’t matter whose lap you were in since they were both skilled. This was a situation you especially enjoyed as it was entirely for the two of them. You were just the prop, the toy, and it suited you fine.

   Jensen didn’t waste any time, latching his mouth onto the other side of your neck from where Misha had been and pushing his hand between your legs. It was what he had wanted to do since seeing you in the skirt. With the part in the middle, it was basically giving directions for where to go.

   You arched slightly in his lap, and parted your legs further, as you felt the pressure against the pale blue panties you had on.

   “Careful, Jen,” Misha said from his spot on the loveseat, watching you both eagerly. “Don’t get her off too soon.”

   “Mind yourself, Sir. I got this,” he countered.

   Misha raised an eyebrow, but let Jensen get away with it since he had the forethought to address him correctly.

   Jensen looped his right leg beneath yours and was going to brace his foot against the coffee table in an attempt to spread your legs further. The under piece of the skirt stopped his actions though. With an irritated growl, he maneuvered your skirt off and retried his leg under yours. It worked this time. Shifting a little, Jensen did the same with your other leg over his, resting on the arm of the chair. He had you spread wide, giving Misha the perfect view.

   Misha was already turned on from teasing Jensen, but having it done back to him had his cock swelling. He loosened the button and dropped the zipper of his jeans to give himself more room. When he was able to pull his gaze from that sweet, panty-covered spot between your legs, he saw Jensen was watching him carefully with a devilish grin.

   You wiggled your ass in his lap, wanting his hand back on you. He did touch you again, but only to pinch your leg. “Ow.”

   “Then behave,” he whispered against your ear. He fully intended to do exactly what you wanted, but he knew Misha loved to see you punished as much as he loved punishing you. He pressed a palm against the fabric between your legs and began to slowly rub, varying how much pressure he was applying to you.

   It was definitely getting you wet, but you wanted more. You wanted the panties off, his finger inside you. You raised your arm up, circling around his neck behind you. “More,” you breathed. His deep chuckle reverberated through you creating additional sensations.

   “Hush your mouth and let me play with you,” he said softly, kissing your neck. He pulled his hand away from your wet center to push you forward enough that he could lift your shirt and unhook the strapless bra you wore. Pulling it out from under your shirt, he tossed it to the side to land with your skirt. He pushed the shirt up in front, displaying your breasts to his lover. He took one in each hand and gently squeezed, pulling on the soft flesh, his fingers getting closer to your nipple. When he got to the sensitive peaks, he pinched them both and you arched again, crying out.

   Desire streaked through you. You tried to bring your legs together, desperate for some friction, but he denied you, using his legs to keep you in place. His mouth on your neck only intensified the growing need within you. Moans continued to fall from your mouth as his fingers kneaded, pinched, and pulled. You looked to Misha, hoping to find some help. He was in the same spot, stroking his hardness as he watched the show with lust-glazed eyed. “Misha,” you whined.

   His eyes quickly focused, his gaze zeroing in on your face. Seeing you wanting, he smiled. “You’re fine, little girl.”

   Jensen smacked the sensitive flesh of your inner thigh. With the position he was in and you on top of him, he wasn’t able to generate much force, but it still made you yelp because of the surprise. “Did you really think he was going to give in so soon?” he asked. “Tell me, baby.” A hand dropped down, dipping inside your panty line. He ran his hand over your wet folds. “Do you want me inside you?”

   You were trying so hard to get his hand to press into you that you almost didn’t answer the question. “Yes! Yes, sir,” you gasped.

   He quickly flicked your clit as a reward and you almost ended up out of his lap because the convulsion was so strong. “Are you sure? Do you really want my hard dick inside your needy little body? Especially when you know you’re in trouble and have to pay for that?”

   “Yes! Punish me!” He could have promised to set you on fire and spread the ashes on Maverick’s lawn and you would have said yes if it meant he would fuck you.

   He let your legs come together long enough to slide your panties off you and then spread your legs again. “Look, Mish. Look at this wet pussy,” he said, sliding a finger inside you. “You sure you don’t want to join us?” He pumped the finger a few times before pulling it out, shiny with your juices. He brought the finger to your lips and you greedily licked it clean.

   Misha moaned from the loveseat as he watched your tongue slide around Jensen’s finger. He wanted to remain firm though, see how far Jensen was willing to go. “Nah, I’m good,” he managed to say with a gritty voice. Wanting to return the favor, he pulled his shirt off, enjoying the yearning he saw in Jensen’s face. Just to make it better, he removed the rest of his clothes and repositioned himself to better watch. He could see it wasn't just Jensen he was affecting. That fact that you both desired his naked body so badly had him feeling quite proud of himself.

   As your eyes took him in, it was taking everything in you not to try to get up from Jensen’s lap. Misha’s thick cock was right there and you knew your pussy would be better than his hand for him. When Jensen put his legs down you thought for a moment that he was going to let you go, but that wasn’t the case.

   He stood you up, hands on your hips, and after a firm, “Stay,” let go of you and walked off into the bedroom.

   Looking at Misha, your mouth all but watered. “Do you even know how fuckin’ hot you are?” you asked him, reaching down between your own legs to rub yourself. You knew that if you tried to use him to ease your need, Jensen would be furious. 

   His smile remained as he replied, “Yep. I do. I have people falling all over themselves for a wink and here I am with my cock out for you. Aren’t you lucky?”

   “Arrogant much?” you said with a sound somewhere between a giggle and a moan.

   “Never. Just honest.”

   Jensen emerged from the bedroom, completely naked. “Get your fucking hand up now!” he yelled at you.

   You responded quickly, standing up straight, and keeping your head bowed. You clasped your hands behind your back just in case.

   He came over to your side, face at your ear. “What the fuck did I say to you before I left?” He didn’t give you a chance to say anything. “I told you to stay. All you had to do was stand in one spot and not move. It wasn't that hard of an instruction. I didn’t say, ‘get off while I’m gone,’ did I?”

   When you realized, he was actually going to allow you to answer that question, you responded softly, “You didn’t say not to.”

   Misha started laughing. “Damn, little girl! You must really be wanting some pain.”

   Jensen planned to shut the both of you up. He walked you over in front of the loveseat and had you bend over, one hand on the back cushion and one on the arm of it next to Misha. “Don’t touch him,” he ordered.

   “I feel like we’ve been here before,” Misha grinned.

   You had just grinned back when Jensen’s hand first made that hard contact with your ass. You couldn’t even make a sound due to the shock. It had been a while and you forgot just how hard he could hit you. Realizing you weren’t breathing, you gasped in a breath and started to drop your head to Misha’s, not to kiss him, just to rest your forehead on his, but Jensen wasn’t having it.

   “Do not touch him, (Y/N)!” he reminded you, hand falling again on the other cheek.

   You flinched, a small sound escaping your lips. A third smack followed the second. When your eyes opened again, you saw Misha was breathing more heavily and had increased the speed of his stroking. A fourth hit, harder than the previous ones, caused you to cry out and then bite your lip.

   Misha couldn’t stop the breathy, “yes,” that came from his mouth. Seeing you above him, getting punished was really getting him worked up. He hadn’t yet revealed to you how much he enjoyed this, but Jensen knew and was using it against him to end their game. The crack of another spank rang out and he watched your face contort with a gasp before looking down at him with lust-filled eyes, tongue darting across your lip.

   His now obvious kink was feeding your own pleasure. You liked getting him hot and bothered. Jensen’s spanks were at that point of turning you on, but you still flinched and whimpered to enjoy the effect. It was getting harder and harder to keep from touching Misha. You just wanted to be taken and filled. 

   Eyeing the red handprints he’d left on you so far, Jensen saw one more spot that he wanted to fill in. Any more than one and he knew Misha would be cumming all over the loveseat anyway. He wanted him squirming, not shooting. He laid the last stinging smack upon your rear.

   You sucked your breath in with a hiss, but released it just as quickly with a pleasurable cry.

   “Fuck! Jensen, hit her again.” Misha was so close. If he could see that cross your face once more, he’d be totally gone. Much to his frustration, Jensen grabbed your hair and pulled you back up to a standing position, returning to the chair. “Damn it, Jen!” Misha exclaimed, fist punching into the cushion of the loveseat.

   Jensen had sat in the chair with you standing in front of him, facing away. He smiled and said, “You can give in anytime you want, Mish. Come over here and spank her yourself. I know you want to.”

   With a frustrated whine, Misha let go of his cock and turned to bury his face into the back cushion, needing to calm down before he could watch whatever Jensen had planned next. He refused to be the one to give in. 

   Facing away, you had no idea what that next plan could be. You were operating solely by what he was telling you to do. You felt his hands on your hips, pulling you back until you felt the chair against you between his legs. “Bend. Hands on the table.” A hand on the small of your back applied pressure and you bent over. The cold trickle of lube was felt between your ass cheeks and you smiled. _When Misha turns over and sees Jensen’s fingers in my ass, he’ll be at my feet to eat my pussy._ The thought increased your excitement. 

   Jensen was not as slow or controlled as Misha when it came to anal play. He slid his finger right in, no warning, no easing in. Just pushed at the hole and then was inside you.

   You gasped and gripped the edges of the coffee table. Being only slightly painful, you believed it would be easy to adjust as he started pumping the finger. However, after only a few thrusts, he pushed a second finger in with the first and that increased the pain, making you whimper. You worried that you wouldn't be able to adjust quick enough to Jensen's liking.

   Hearing the little cry, Misha turned back around to see what kind of pleasurable torture Jensen had devised for your next. He decided he definitely turned around too soon. Seeing you bent over with Jensen fingering your ass, your beautiful face fighting the pain of the insertion, was enough to make him ready to cum. He kept his hands off his cock, knowing it wouldn’t take much at this point. He knew he would take you eventually and he wanted to be able to last.

   You were finally starting to adjust to the two fingers pushing inside you, even with him scissoring them to open you up further. Thanks to this the pain wasn’t quite as intense when he pushed the third finger in alongside them. It was a different situation when he started to spread them though. Little tears formed in your eyes, but you blinked them back, trying to focus on remembering to breathe.

   Impatient man that he was, Jensen pulled his fingers out, ready to move on. After rubbing more lube around your ass, he had you straighten back up and then pulled on your hips, bringing you back to sit down, legs now on either side of his. “Slowly,” he cautioned.

   As you lowered, you felt him press the head of his cock against your ass, sliding between your cheeks to start putting pressure on you hole. The preparation had helped, but it hadn’t been enough. The tears that sprang forth this time could not be fought. You did manage to choke back the noises though, keeping your lips pursed together until finally you had to open them with a cry just to be able to breathe through your mouth. The copious lube on both you and his cock allowed him to slide in fairly quickly and you were soon seated fully upon him.

   With his full length in you, Jensen stopped all movement so he could lay kisses along your shoulder and neck, up to your ear where he whispered, “You are so good, baby. Such a good girl. Do you want more?” He didn’t even have to explain as you managed to nod enthusiastically. “Hold on.” He shifted down in the chair. “Lean back, feet on the corners of the chair.” After following his instructions, he reached around you and began to massage your clit. He knew it would help you, but it was being done for Misha's benefit, hoping to convince him to come over.

   The pleasure completely blocked any of the rest of the pain you had been managing. You felt so full, but he wanted to give you more, wanted to give you your other man. Blinking, you turned your gaze to Misha. Your eyes were begging him, but he refused to move. You had to ask again. “Please,” was all you said.

   Jensen shifted back, pulling himself out an inch and then thrust back into you.

   Even though it was just a short distance, the force pushed further and sent a new little wave of pain through you, making you cry out, head falling back.

   Misha was on you before you even had your eyes open again. He didn’t wait, but pushed his cock deep into your pussy, now even tighter with Jensen in your ass. Reaching past you, he grabbed Jensen’s hair, turning the man’s head to his. “Fuck, you’re an evil bastard,” he moaned before roughly taking his mouth, tongues wrestling together as they began to alternate sliding into you.  

   Breaking the kiss, they upped the pace. You were just hanging on, trying to breath, a wet mess. The boys were going back and forth between kissing and biting you. Misha was biting hard, but was careful not to leave a bruise while Jensen had no problem leaving a dark patch of skin on the back of your neck from his rough sucking.

   As your orgasm neared, your tight ass and his lubed cock sliding against Misha’s became too much for Jensen. “Fuck, baby. I’m going to cum.” He had one hand on you and one on Misha, squeezing as he groaned loud. His cock swelled in your ass and then began throbbing as he shot his seed into you.

   Misha took your mouth as you reveled in the feeling of Jensen’s cock twitching deep inside you. With his lips on yours, he drove harder into you, wanting you to join Jensen in that blissful aftermath. 

   You had to pull your mouth from his to gasp for air, borderline incoherent. "Yes! In... That... God! Fuck! So..." You were trying to let him know how amazing it felt, how badly you wanted to cum, but words were not something you could put together at the moment

   “Cum for me, little girl,” he murmured against your ear. “I want to feel it. I want to feel you grip me.”

   It was like your body was his to control, obeying his every command. “Yes! Yes! I’m…” Your words broke off as you began to almost scream as your orgasm came over you. Jensen’s hand over your mouth silenced you, but you were arching and bucking between them.

   “Don’t you love it when she loses control?” Misha said to Jensen, giving him a quick kiss, before giving into the feeling he had been fighting to hold back. It had been hard, but he wanted to see you to your release first. He moaned through his own orgasm, filling you up with his warm cum, finally thrusting into you one last time. Tired after his long and emotional day, he pulled out and fell back to the loveseat once more.

   You were still having little aftershocks, but managed to at least move enough for Jensen to get his own softening member from your ass and you curled up in his lap. As his arms enveloped you, you heard a hum of contentment in his chest and it made you smile. He was happy. Misha was happy. This was exactly how you had wanted your first night back with your men to end. Their happiness was yours and it was phenomenal. 


	44. Do It Like A Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a last issue gets settled, Jensen has an idea, but can Reader get past her natural instincts to do it?

   You had sat on Jensen’s lap in a bubble of contentment for quite a while as he lazily stroked your hair. It wasn’t until you started worrying about their juices leaking out onto him that you finally pulled yourself from his arms, despite his protest, and headed into the shower. As the warm water cascaded onto your hair, you thought back over the day and smiled. It had been a rough evening, but you felt like a giant bomb had been diffused and you had helped that. It made you anxious anytime you started to think about what might have happened if you hadn’t been there, so you just didn’t think about it all. No reason to get worked up over something that didn’t happen.

   When the boys joined you in the shower, you were basically done, but spent some extra time just to enjoy running your hands over their wet, naked bodies. You couldn’t imagine a day when you would not be attracted to them, not want to touch them. It was an impossibility. Just being around them made you feel better.

   You left the shower to get dried off, leaving the two men behind. The glass door of the shower had a crinkle effect, blurring the vision of their bodies. It was fun nonetheless to watch the fuzzy images as you used the blow dryer on your hair. Crystal clear glass wasn’t necessary to see them washing each others hair, to see one give into the kisses of the other. It was a sight you loved, one that made you feel like you were at home; it was a feeling of comfort.

   When they exited the shower, you were sitting on the vanity in your white, plush hotel robe with dry hair. Misha didn’t even bother grabbing a towel, walking right up to you with water dripping off the tips of his dark hair. “Enjoy?” he asked.

   “Always,” you replied, meeting his open-mouthed kiss. It was enough to make you wonder whether or not you would be needing a second shower. You sighed wistfully as he stepped away to get dried off, but Jensen stepped in to give you a second kiss, short and sweet.

   “Find us something to watch, baby,” he said, nodding towards the large TV on the wall in front of the bed. “Don’t start it yet though.”

   You hopped off the counter and exchanged the fluffy robe for a t-shirt. Then you climbed onto the middle of the bed, feet towards the headboard and searched the movies. Some back and forth happened before you all agreed on a new action flick. Per Jensen’s instructions, you left it on the start screen.

   In a pair of boxer briefs, he sat down next to you on the bed, hand reaching out to rub your back. Doing so pulled up the hem of the shirt, showing your bare ass. He rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Damn it. Why do you have to make everything so hard?”

   Misha grinned. “She’s good at that,” he said coming around to your other side in a pair of pajama pants.

   “Turn around here for a minute,” Jensen told you.

   Wondering what was going on now, you did as you were told. You sat cross-legged, pulling your shirt over your knees so they couldn’t accuse you of being distracting. “Is something wrong?” you asked, a little concerned that something else had happened that you didn’t know about.  _Not sure I can handle any more surprises like what went on today._

   “Nothing’s wrong,” Jensen answered. “I just… We never finished talking about your ability to ask to be with someone else and I want that settled. I need to know. What would you do if you asked and we said no?”

   You sighed, thinking you had definitely underestimated how troublesome this was for Jensen. “If you said no, I would absolutely respect that, but if it’s really going to upset you so much then I’ll go without it. I don’t need that. I need you and I need you happy. I would do whatever it takes to make sure you're always smiling. Besides, with the exception of Emma, I haven’t even considered anyone and I can’t imagine it happening often. You two are what I need.”

   “Oh, yeah,” Misha said, remembering what Vicki had told him about Emma kissing you. Since she said you had been adamant about not kissing her back, he had never felt it was worth bringing up. You had been good and it made him happy.

   Jensen thought back. “That’s right. At dickhead’s party. She had been flirty with you.”

   “And you had said you could be okay with that,” you reminded him. “I didn’t request to do anything, but it crosses my mind at times.”

   He smiled as he remembered. “I did say that.” Looking back at you, he said, “Can I ask why though? If it’s being with a girl, you have Vicki and Danneel. Either one of them would love to have that time with you.”

   “And I love them both.” You paused as you suddenly realized that was absolutely true. _When did that happen?_ Shaking your head, you continued, “I don’t know exactly. It’s just that feeling, that attraction. I’m not saying I want to run off with her, but I would like to just see how fun she is. She seems far bolder than I am.”

   Misha scoffed. “I find that hard to believe. You, the bad-ass little girl that slapped a guy to defend my honor.” He started to climb over you as you were giggling, but Jensen pushed him back.

   “This. We settle this,” he said sharply to Misha. To you, he said, “Okay. Fine with Emma. I don’t care. What I’m worried about is that if you ever came to us with a guy, that I would never be able to say yes.”

   “Then don’t,” you said matter-of-factly.

   He just stared at you, blinking.

   Misha leaned back against the headboard, tossing a peanut from the minibar into his mouth, and smiling. He continued to be astonished by how giving you were when you certainly didn’t need to be. Whether or not you could see other people didn’t matter to him. He was confident that no man could tear you away, but he knew his love was worried. This had all moved really fast, so Jensen still didn’t know that he totally had you and was holding back. It was a comfort that would come in time. For now, Misha enjoyed seeing him learn it bit by bit.

   “Isn’t the whole thing that you are both supposed to be okay with it? If you’re not, for any reason, then just say so. If your only reason is that the person is a guy, just tell me that. I’m not going to get upset. You and Misha are what matters to me. No one else gets to take precedence over you.” You hoped that he could hear the sincerity in your voice.   

   “But if that’s always the reason with every guy... I'm worried that you'll get resentful,” Jensen countered.

   “Every guy?” you repeated. “Jensen, when you think about me with this option, what are you imagining? Do you think I’m going to be coming to you every week with a new guy saying, ‘How about this one?’ or something?”

   “Kinda, yeah, and I don’t know why. I know you haven’t done anything to make me think that way. It’s just...in my head,” he said, getting off the bed to pace between it and the bathroom.

   It was your turn to stare blankly. “I don’t know how to respond to that. You’re telling me it’s an irrational thought. Rational reasoning won’t work.” There was no winning this, not by calm debate. You got off the bed and took his arm, trying to lead him back to the bed. “Come here.”

   He planted his feet though. “No. I don’t think that will help.”

   Letting go of him, you pointed at the bed and raising your voice, said, “Get over there now!” You were rather surprised when he did as you said, taking a seat at the end of the bed, without a single comment about the way you had just spoken to him. Glancing up at Misha, you saw where punishment may come from and a cold chill ran up your spine. His expression was a dark admonition that you had just overstepped. You had needed Jensen on your level though. Pushing him back so he laid on the bed, you climbed up on his hips. You leaned over him, hands on the bed at either side of his head. In a firm tone, you said, “I love you, Jensen. You need to accept that.”

   “I do accept that,” he interjected with a frown before you covered his mouth with your hand.

   “Don’t fucking interrupt me.” For a moment, you covered his eyes so you could look to Misha, asking for permission to continue down this path.

   Still irritated with what you had just pulled, he was watching you closely with a raised brow, interested to see what you were attempting. Seeing your question, he considered. Playing Dom was not something he really wanted you to be doing right now, but it may be just what Jensen needed. His nod was almost imperceptible.

   Letting go of Jensen’s face, you were surprised to see that he didn’t seem angry, more just willing to let you continue on doing as you please. It was rather thrilling and you had to remind yourself to not abuse that willingness. “Scoot up and roll over. I’ll rub your back.”

   He didn’t have to be told twice. He rolled over and rested his head on his forearms.

   You sat back on his upper thighs, stretching to run your hands firmly up his back. “You don’t accept that I love you. If you did, you wouldn’t question my loyalty to you. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you still think I am that girl you just met with a foot out the door, ready to run. That’s not me. I am right here. I’m not going anywhere. I have given myself to you in every way I know how. Do the same for me. Trust me. Give yourself to me. I'm yours, but you're mine, too. If you believe it, say it. Say you are mine.”

   Jensen didn’t even bother to open his eyes, saying “I’m yours,” on an exhaled breath.

   You frowned. “That was less than convincing, Jensen. Try harder.”

   “I’m yours,” he said again, firmer, but his annoyance came through.

   Not bothering to check with Misha, you brought your hand down hard across Jensen’s ass cheek. 

   “Ow!” he half turned, almost unseating you. “Who do you think you are?”

   “I am the woman you belong to. Now say it right!” You couldn’t be certain, but it seemed like the beginning of a smile was pulling at his lips. It gave you hope which was great. If that action had gone poorly, you were sure you could expect another tied to the bed kind of kink from Misha.

   “Okay,” he said. “I am yours.” He said it with reverence and made you believe it. “Is that better?” he asked carefully.

   With a grin, you said, “Yes, that is much better.”

   “Good.”

   You hit the bed with an “oomph!” _How the hell do they always manage to do that_ _?_ You didn’t even know how he had been able to get you flipped under him. One moment, you were sitting on top, feeling quite victorious, the next you were on your back, looking up into sparkling green eyes.

   Jensen was smiling. “Try that again and you won’t be able to sit for a week.” There was zero threat behind the words and the kiss that followed was proof of that. It was one of those kisses that bordered the line between intimate and sexual.

   “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Misha exclaimed, pushing against Jensen. “This first! That’s what you said.”

   Looking down at you, he considered. There was a thought in his mind and it was enough to know that he finally trusted you. Turning himself over to you was not something that he did without consideration and you had stepped up in a way he didn't expect. It brought some possibilities to mind, but none that he wanted to scare you with just yet. “Keep your ability to ask permission.” As an afterthought, he added, “Oh, and if you want to do...something...with Emma, then I am fine with that.” Jensen tilted his head to look at Misha. “Are you okay with all that?”

   “Of course. Does this mean we can stop having this conversation interrupt everything we try to do?”

   Jensen narrowed his eyes at Misha, but the action was contradicted by his smile. “We do have a movie to watch I believe.” He rolled off you and grabbed the remote.

   While he got up to turn off the lights, you retook your position at the foot of the bed. You were propped up on your elbows, head in your hands, excited to get to do something a little normal with your guys.

 

   You had awoken as Misha gave you a kiss, telling you he had a full day of things to do at the convention. After telling him, you loved him and saying bye, you had fallen right back asleep on Jensen’s chest. When next you opened your eyes, you were alone. You sat up abruptly and looked around. “Jensen?”

   “Yeah, babe?” he asked, stepping through the bedroom door, startling you. He gave a little laugh, but still asked, “Are you okay?”

   You fell back in the bed. “Yeah, but you have to stop scaring me like that,” you joked. Smiling over at him, you admitted, “I thought you had left me. I thought I was alone. It was kinda scary for a moment.”

   “I will never leave you,” he said with a promise you felt. “And you should know, you are never alone,” he smiled, pleased with getting to use their campaign quote, as he walked over to the bed. He took Misha’s spot and propped himself up on his elbow. “So what do you want to do today?”

   “I don’t know. You and I can just do whatever?” you asked.

   “Whatever you want. I am yours, remember?” His wink gave you butterflies that made you grin like an idiot.

   You rolled into him and he wrapped his free arm around you as you breathed him in. _I so love this man._ “Let’s go explore,” you suggested, leaning back to then kiss him.

   He took your mouth happily, only pausing a moment to say, “You mean explore each other, right?” and then rolling on top of you. He continued the kiss and then started working down your neck as he reached underneath him and made sure your t-shirt was hiked up. “I mean, I pretty much have you memorized, but I never mind going over you again.”

   He was making you giggle and you were loving every second of it. “That’s actually not what I meant, but I could definitely deal with that.”

   The two of you lay in bed for a while longer, kissing, touching, enjoying the feel of each other, but finally Jensen pulled you out of the bed. “We need breakfast. Go get dressed. I’ll order food.”

  

   A couple hours later, the both of you were dressed, fed, and walking around the town. There were a few stores that you popped into, but nothing was really catching your eye. After about the fifth store, Jensen had an idea, “how about I get us a car and we go...somewhere else?”

   “Somewhere else?” you asked.

   “Thinking maybe we could check out a toy store if you’re interested.”

   Your wide eyes were proof of your shock and you quickly looked around to make sure no one was around that could have heard. “Seriously? Aren’t you worried about being recognized?”

   “Nah. Not in a place like that. Not at this time of day. So you want to go or not?”

   “Let’s go.”

   While waiting on the car, he pulled up where all the local toy shops were. After checking a few reviews, you both agreed on one of the most upscale establishments. The pictures showed it was set up in a building that looked like it was previously a Victorian home. It had been renovated with dark, velvety walls, though there was plenty of light for seeing what was available. Different rooms had different sets of items. There were private dressing and viewing rooms so you could try on things for Jensen’s pleasure without showing anyone else. That was what had sold you.

   When you entered, you were greeted by a very sweet person who was the owner. Whether a man in drag or a transgender you were not sure, but she was very nice and gave you a little tour around before leaving the two of you on your own. If she recognized Jensen, she didn’t let it show.

   On your own, the two of you perused around, making comments about this or that, joking about dildos that were so large they were comical. Your eyes lit up though as you got back to the room the woman had shown you, the room with strap-ons.

   “I don’t think we need to spend much time in this spot,” Jensen said quietly. “Nothing of interest.”

   You smiled. “Really? That’s not what Danneel says.”

   He grinned, but refused to meet your eyes. “Remind me to reprimand her when I get back.” This had been one of the things that he hadn't wanted to scare you with. It was his hope to bring you here and perhaps just get a feel for your thoughts on it. Doing it now wasn't what he planned on. It was too soon. 

   Scooting up in front of him, you did your best puppy eyes. “You said you were mine. You’ve had my ass. Shouldn’t I get yours?” You grabbed his shirt at his chest, pulling lightly. Keeping your begging eyes going was hard as a playful grin was threatening to ruin the effect.

   Even with you right in front of him, he had his head up, knowing that he would give in if he saw you begging. When you were quiet for a moment, simply hanging onto his shirt, he finally risked a look down, down at you and your doe-eyes, teeth gently pulling at your plump bottom lip. “Damn it!” he cursed to himself, eyes back to the ceiling. “I don’t know,” he said. “Maybe we should ask Misha if it’s okay.” It was his last ditch effort to throw you, but you knew him better than he realized.

   “We could. Or we could mess with him and send him pics while he’s busy and can’t do anything about it,” you suggested sweetly.

   Slowly, Jensen lowered his eyes back to your pleading face. He took a look around at all the options and sighed. He wanted to do it anyway and if you were that willing then he couldn't think of any reason to put it off. Besides, he loved any chance to mess with Misha. “Fuck it. Go get that guy. He can tell us what he need.”

   “Woman,” you corrected.

   Jensen scoffed. “Sweetheart, I hate to burst your bubble, but that was a man.”

   You frowned. “That is not okay, Jensen.”

   Sighing dramatically, he gave in. “Fine. Go get _her_. We’re going to need to know what will work best for us.”

   Assured that he was at least going to be nice, you bounced off to find the store owner to help you.

  

   Back in the hotel, you shed your jeans and panties to quickly put on your new toy. The underwear style harness was definitely comfortable. You had two two dildos to wear with it. Both were squishy, but had a bendable core so if you wanted to wear one out it was easy to hide by just slipping the head of it into the leg band of the harness. Jensen had suggested that you could surprise Danneel that way when you all went out one night. That was how you ended up with two. The pink and purple one you got to surprise Danneel with was smaller and easier to hide. The larger flesh-colored one was to use on Jensen.

   You were very excited as you admired your new appendage in the mirror, but when Jensen walked up behind you and put his arms around you the nerves hit you hard. _I have no idea what to do with this!_ You did know technically what to do with it, but not really how to get to that point.

   “It looks nice,” he said, his hands going down to stroke it. Seeing your uneasy look, he grew concerned. “What’s wrong? Do you not like it? Change your mind?”

   “No, it’s not that. I just don’t know what to do now. What do I do?” you asked.

   Jensen chuckled and pulled your shirt off over your head, leaving you in a black bra that matched the harness. “You know what to do. Do the things that I do to you. Do those things that would normally get you in trouble. Do what you did last night. Tell me what to do. Be a dirty girl.” He stepped back and pulled out his phone, pulling up the camera. “Show me.”

   You turned to the side and leaned up against the wall behind you, holding the dildo in your hand. After he took the photo, you slowly prowled over to him, new member bouncing with every step. _I can do this. I can be in charge._ Grabbing the phone from his hand, you tossed it on the bed, making sure it was still within reach. Your phone was on the dresser under the TV, recording the bed. It was hooked up to the TV so you could actually see what was being recorded while you were in the act. His phone though was for taking close-up photos and short videos. Hopping on the bed, you leaned back on your elbows and smiled. “Strip for me,” you commanded.

   He was just as excited as you were. It was hard for him to take off his clothes slowly. Getting down to just his boxers, his own cock strained against the fabric as he saw you had your hand stroking the lifelike dildo. He couldn’t take his eyes away as he pulled his underwear off.

   You saw him staring as you stroked your new cock. It was exhilarating to see how entranced he was as your hand languidly slid up and down the shaft. “Do you like what you see?” you asked playfully.

   Everything in him was telling him to grab you and do what he wanted, but he held himself back. “Yes,” he said, his voice strained.

   You couldn't believe where you were going to take this, but you didn't know where else to really go. “How about you show me what a good dick sucker you can be? Show me what you do that makes Misha moan so much.”

   Jensen climbed on the bed, positioning himself between your leg, and licked the head of the dildo. He watched your face to see how you were reacting. Getting it all wet, he took the realistic cock into his mouth.

   Naturally, you couldn’t feel anything, but you could imagine and you moaned as you watched him. “Yes. So good, Jen.” Remembering the phone, you reached over and grabbed it, turning the camera on to take a couple pics before switching to video. You hit record and spoke to your other man. “Misha, look how good he is being for me. He’s sucking my cock so well. Such a good boy.” You used your other hand to reach down to the back of his head, pushing him down, moaning as he tried to deepthroat. “Mmm...yes! So fucking good, Jen.” Turning the camera to face yourself you said, “His ass is going to be mine.” You blew a kiss to the camera and stopped recording.

   Setting the phone down, you indulged in watching Jensen take as much as he could. Laying back, you grabbed two handfuls of hair and started pumping into his mouth. “Very good. Yeah, baby. You like that dick?” You pulled out of his mouth so he could answer.

   He gasped a breath and said, “Yes, ma'am,” before voluntarily going back to sucking you.    

    _Oh my god! This is so fucking hot!_ You had to smile over him calling you 'ma'am' like you were his superior. “Get up here. Give me your tongue,” you demanded, really getting the hang of this 'in-charge' thing.

   Jensen was so pleased with the video you recorded for Misha. He could already imagine him checking that out and getting hard right before going out on stage. He climbed up your body and started to lean in to kiss you, but your hand on his face stopped him. “I told you to give me your tongue. Was that a hard request?” you asked. Considering Jensen immediately stuck his tongue out, you assumed it must not be. “That’s better.” You began to suck on his outstretched tongue, circling your own tongue around his. He moaned and it just turned you on even more. In the back of your mind, you hope he planned on fucking you afterward because you were soaking the inside of your harness. You may be getting good at playing Dom, but not giving into your submissive nature was getting harder by the second. You released his tongue, laying back on the bed.

   He laid out next to you, blocking you from the view of the camera. “Are you okay?” he whispered, pushing a strand of hair from your face.

   You smiled and had to be honest. “I don’t know how you two do this all the time. It’s so hard. I want to give in so badly.”

   He leaned over and gave you a soft kiss which you gladly accepted. “It’s just your nature to submit. It’s one of the reasons why I wanted you so badly from the very beginning. You were made to be my girl. Are you going to be able to do this?”

   Taking a deep breath, you nodded. “Yeah, but I can’t play around. Give me the lube.”

   Jensen smiled and grabbed the lube off the table by the bed. He handed it over to you before getting up on all fours, facing the camera.

   At the store, he had told you that he wouldn’t need to be prepped so long as you started slow. However, this being your first time, you still wanted to, just to get comfortable. Flipping up the cap, you looked down at his awaiting hole and with a thought, closed the cap back. Looking at the TV, you could see he was watching you, as well. With a smirk, you sat the lube aside momentarily. You had said you didn't want to play, but you knew there was something you enjoyed so there was a high chance that he would, too. Spreading his ass cheeks, you ran your tongue across his tight, pink hole.

   He had not been expecting that. Rimming was something he knew you had experienced, but he had no idea it was something you would consider. He began to moan as you rasped your tongue over and over across his delicate spot, finally pushing against the rim. “Oh my god! I fucking love you,” he said with a gasp, keeping his ass up while he folded his arms and let his head rest on them.

   Happy about the pleasure you were giving him, you decided to move on to bigger, better things, such as the hard silicone toy between your legs. You dribbled the lube on his asshole and over your finger. Carefully, you pressed and it slid in easily. It wasn’t your first time with a finger in his ass, but it was the first time you really felt in control. “Is that okay?” you asked.

   “Yes, ma’am,” he answered. “Feels good. I want more.”

   Instantly, you slapped his ass with your free hand, making him jump from surprise rather than pain. “Don’t be greedy, Jen.” Despite your warning, you added another finger in with the first. It was a bit of a tighter fit and it elicited a grunt from Jensen as you pushed in

   Every time he made a noise, your pussy just gushed. You had no idea that doing this would be so good for you, too. You pushed your fingers harder into him getting more fun sounds from Jensen. “You like that, don’t you, baby?”

   “Yes, ma’am,” he groaned.

   “Do you want me to put my big cock inside you now? Would you like that?"

   “Oh god, yes, please!”

   You pulled your fingers from his ass and grabbed the lube again, making sure both his ass and your dildo were very well slicked up. Being an amateur, you didn’t want to accidentally hurt him. Realizing there was a height difference, this position was going to be rough, but you wanted to try it all the same. “Spread your legs. I need you further down here.” After he did as you asked, you placed the tip on his rim. A glance at the TV showed he had his head down on his arms again. “Look at the camera, Jensen. I want to see that pretty little face of yours as you take my cock.”

   He looked up, a lusty smirk on his face. “Please take me, baby.”

   Slowly, you pushed against the rim and was torn between watching Jensen’s wincing face on the TV and watching his ass devour your big dildo. It was such an amazing feeling. When you were all the way in, you stayed still and allowed him to adjust for a moment. He was panting hard as you wondered if he was regretting the size he chose.

   Grabbing the phone, you pulled up the camera and took a picture of your toy buried inside Jensen. After a moment more, you carefully pulled back and then slid back in, getting a loud groan from Jensen. “Did I hurt you?”

   “No, ma’am. Feels fucking amazing! Please fuck me!”

   You had to commend him for trying so hard to mask his commands, but you didn’t mind. You needed to know what he wanted and you were happy to give it to him. Picking up a quicker pace, you started the phone recording again as you began to piston into him, making him cry out in pleasure. “Yeah, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it? My big cock in your tight ass! Ooh, you feel so good, Jensen. Reach back and hold your ass open.”

   “Yes, take me, baby. Own my ass!” With his head now on the bed, he reached back and spread his cheeks for you.

   The power was intoxicating. “That’s so good,” you moaned, slamming your cock deep into his ass as you took shaky video of the action. “You’re such a good, little slut for me, aren’t you, Jensen. Say it!”

   With his head against the comforter, his words were muffled, but he shouted it for you all the same. “I’m your good, little slut. All for you, baby. Fuck, I love what you’re doing to me!”

   Happy with what you recorded you hit the stop button and tossed it back down. One thing you realized is that you were not used to doing so much pumping. You decided on a break. Pulling out made him whimper in frustration which made you smile. _How many times have those fuckers left me when I just wanted to cum?_  “Roll over.”

   Jensen switched to his back and instantly lifted his legs, giving you easier access to his back hole. “Please fuck me. Please make me cum.” He wasn’t hiding any commands this time. He was truly begging for release.

   More than anything you wanted that for him. Just to be safe, you applied a little more lube and then slid back in. You knew Misha would appreciate the view, especially if it came with a money shot. So you moved the phone closer and had it ready to record. With your hands on the back of Jensen’s thighs, you resumed your fast thrusting and felt like you were getting even deeper this way.

   “Oh, yes! Yes, baby! Please don’t stop!” he begged you, his hand going to his own cock and starting to quickly stroke it.

   The sight was almost too much. If you could cum from sight alone you would have. You grabbed the phone and hit record. “Ooh, god! Jerk it! Jerk that sexy cock while I fuck your ass. Oh!” You kissed his leg, just needing your lips on him for a moment. “Fuck, I love your ass, Jen!”

   “So close! Don’t stop. Yes, (Y/N)! Yes! Right there! Keep hitting….ah...fuck, yes!” He came hard, his first spurts hitting him on the chin, as he continued to jerk himself like a man possessed.

   You watched to make sure you matched his pace, slowing down as he did, until eventually you both stopped. You were panting, as well, having been through quite a workout. _Gonna be sore somewhere new tomorrow, I’m sure._ Looking at your exhausted man, you felt incredibly proud. You stopped the recording. “Can I pull out now?” you asked, unsure about the end protocol.

   With a weary smile, he nodded. He was still in awe of how well you had just fucked him, especially for being your first time in that position of authority over him. He had completely succumbed to you and that was not something he did easily.

   Slowly, you pulled out. Wanting to lay down next to him, you shimmied out of your harness, setting it carefully on the floor next to the bed. You scooted over next to him and intended to kiss him, but seeing the cum still on his chin, you chose to lick that off him instead. You didn’t get a chance to swallow though.

   As soon as it was in your mouth, Jensen grabbed your face, thrusting his tongue into your mouth, sharing your prize.

   When he finally released you, you fell back, writhing around, so turned on. “Damn it, Jensen! Why are you so fucking awesome?” Of course you knew now what you should have known to begin with. You weren’t going to get fucked.

   “Are you kidding me?” he asked, propping himself up to look at you, still breathing heavy. “You’re amazing! You just fucked my ass to the point that I came like that! You did that! I know it sounds so cliche to say right now, but I love you so fucking much. I wish I could put it into words and I can’t. I’m just...so sorry for ever doubting you, (Y/N). I wanted to do this and for you to know that I trust you, but...I don’t know. I just…” He plopped back. “I have this feeling and I don’t know what it is,” he laughed in exasperation.

   It made you smile. You curled up to his side and kissed his shoulder. “I love you, too, so, so much. I hope you never question that, at least. You are a piece of my heart, babe. Although,...” your smile took on a sly twist, “if you’re really wanting to show me you love me, I would be so thankful if you ate my pussy and made me cum.”

   Ever the good boy, he was immediately between your legs. You came within minutes, tears springing to your eyes at the relief of everything that had built up inside you. As you laid there, catching your breath back, you decided having a dick was fun, but you absolutely preferred having your pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this took a long time and I apologize. Weird things kept happening so I had to throw out huge chunks of writing multiple times until the characters finally behaved. Also, I normally don't post back to back smut, but they haven't got to spend a lot of time with each other and they're alone. What else would they do? lol


	45. I Wanna Make You Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Jensen can't help teasing Misha when he can't do anything about it.

   Misha plopped down on a couch in the green room. He’d been running around most of the day doing things for GISHWHES and Random Acts, doing his live streams that he enjoyed so much. It was about a half hour before his panel and he wanted nothing more than to just sit there for that full thirty minutes. Across the room he saw Matt talking to Samantha, but the younger actor purposely had his back to him. It had been that way pretty much anytime they came across each other through the day. _Well, Jensen was right about taking care of that._ It did kind of sadden him though as he thought Matt was a nice, funny guy. He hoped they’d get back to normal in the future.

   Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he checked for messages from his girl or Jensen, but there was still nothing. He frowned at the screen before dropping it to his lap and laying his head back. Not knowing what what they had planned for their day together, he refused to message them and interrupt anything, but he kept hoping for a message nonetheless.

   “Are you gonna be here for your panel or do you plan on wandering off before then?” Rich asked, sitting on the arm of another couch perpendicular to the one he was on.

   Misha raised his head back up to respond. “I’ll be here. Not saying I won’t have to be dragged out, but at least you’ll know where to find me.”

   “We can do that,” he laughed. “I haven’t seen Jensen at all today. Is he with (Y/N)?”

   “I hope so,” he sighed. “I haven’t heard from either of them.” Again, he looked at his phone, knowing it was not going to be any different from when he looked sixty seconds ago.  _What are you two up to?_

   “Hey! Speak of the devils!” Rich exclaimed.

   Misha’s face jerked up from his phone to see you and Jensen coming in the door. Relief washed over him. He hadn’t been worried per se, but just getting to see the smiling faces of his loves made him feel better.

   Saying hi to Rich, you came over and took a seat in Misha’s lap.

   He was more than happy to let you and held you close as you leaned against him. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to your temple. This was followed by a more intimate kiss to your lips.

   "Wow! Well, I obviously have anywhere else to be, so that's where I'm gonna go," Rich said, leaving his spot on the arm of the other couch to go grab a drink. 

   With a smile, you leaned back, saying, “A sight for sore eyes? Oh, but you ain’t seen nothing yet!” Misha’s raised brow made you grin. You wondered if he knew how attractive you found the expression. “I got you a present.” You held your hand out to Jensen for the small plastic bag he was carrying.

   As Jensen sat down next to you both, Misha gave his leg a pat, just above his knee. Being bold, he left his hand resting there to see what Jensen would do. Leaving his hand on him in such an intimate manner was not something he had ever done in front of other cast members before. He was happily surprised when Jensen didn’t react at all, instead paying attention to the item being pulled from the bag.

   You held up the small device for Misha to see. It was a two inch long, silver tube with no markings other than a dark line around one end. The line was actually because it was two pieces and you pulled the top piece off, revealing that it was actually a small bluetooth earbud.

   “Um, okay. What do I need this for?” he asked, taking his hand off Jensen to take the earpiece from you.

   It was Jensen who answered. “Make sure you connect it to your phone and that you have it on. I won’t be held responsible for what happens if you don’t.”

   “Okay. I guess I will do that then," he said.

   So he could use his arms, you left his lap to take the spot Rich had vacated on the arm of the other couch, exchanging veiled wicked looks with Jensen, excited about what you all had planned for Misha. It was such a mean thing to do, but you weren’t feeling even slightly remorseful. What was even better was the TV in the green room was hooked to the video feed. The sound was muted, but you planned to fix that when he went out.

   Once he had the bluetooth on and he and Jensen tested it, the three of you sat and talked about what each of you had done that day. You and Jensen focused on shopping as the majority of your story which seemed to surprise Misha.

   “So all you did...for the whole day...was walk around Atlanta and shop?” he asked with obvious incredulity. “It seems like the two of you could have come up with some more entertaining activities,” he said out the side of his mouth.

   “Well, I guess we know what you’ve been thinking about all day,” you grinned.

   Misha was given his five minute notice and while he was getting handed a mic, Jensen pulled out his phone and texted the first picture. He felt the vibration and after speaking with the audio guy, held up his phone to see what it was. Seeing a text from Jensen with an attachment, he smiled at you both and then opened the image. It was the first picture Jensen had taken. The one where you had leaned up against the wall between the bathroom and bedroom, holding your large dick in your hand. His smile was instant, but he quickly put the phone away, looking anywhere but at either of you. He did lean in closely to whisper, “I hate you both,” and mumbled under his breath, “Fucking shopping.”  After casting you both a couple of mock murderous glances, Misha left the room to go stand at the back of the stage.

   Once he was out, you and Jensen switched couches to the one in front of the TV, phone at the ready. You couldn’t stop smiling and it was only just getting started. Grabbing the remote, you unmuted the sound and turned it down to where it was just loud enough for you to hear it. The video text was already pulled up on Jensen’s phone, ready to go. You both were just waiting to hear him announced. As soon as his name was said, Jensen hit the send button and you both just sat back and waited.

   He had just been called up when he felt his phone vibrate again. After waving to the fans, he pulled it up, having no idea what to expect at this point. He realized it was a clip and stood with his hands cupping his phone so no one could sneak a glance as he pushed play. He immediately regretted it as the image of Jensen sucking on the very lifelike dildo filled the screen. That wasn’t even the worst of it for him. The earbud was amazing. It sounded like he was in the damn room with you both. The words he heard were making his pants very uncomfortable.

> _“Misha, look how good he is being for me. He’s sucking my cock so well. Such a good boy. Mmm...yes! So fucking good, Jen. His ass is going to be mine.”_

   Seeing you say those words and the kiss you blew at the end made him want to leave the stage just so he could find you. His two subs were apparently finding it fun to tease him. _That’s fine,_ he thought. _I’ll enjoy making them pay for this._ He grabbed the tall chair that was on the stage for the guests and turned it around, sitting in Jared’s preferred style. His long button-up was useful for hiding the bulge that little clip had given him, but he didn’t want to take any chances. The fans tended to notice everything.

   You and Jensen were trying so hard to not laugh, but couldn’t contain your giggles.

   Having announced Misha, Rich came back through the door and when he saw that you both were eagerly watching the panel, he had to comment. “Are you obsessed?” he joked. “You spend hours a day with the guy and you want to watch this, too?”

   “We’re messing with him,” Jensen said as an explanation.

   “How so?” Rob asked, having followed Rich through the door.

   “Sending him things he doesn’t want to see.” It was a lie, but Jensen decided it was an easier thing to shrug off than saying it was pictures and videos that would really turn him on. “Watch.” Jensen, carefully covering his phone so no one could see, sent the first pic that you had taken of your cock, deep in his ass.

   Misha was making small talk, starting a story about something that had happened earlier in the day. Looking at his phone, as he talked, he actually stuttered and then couldn’t hold back his smile as he dropped his head to his arm across the back of the chair. He knew that if you and Jensen intended to keep sending him these x-rated photos and videos then he had to give a heads up to the audience.

   “I have to apologize to everyone. Pranking me at work is not enough. I am getting some very interesting text messages that are...really fucking with my head. So if I look at my phone and suddenly turn very uncomfortable, that would be why. Anyways,...” He carried on with the story he had been telling.

   In the green room, laughter was abounding as the few others in the room had joined around to watch after hearing Jensen tell Rich and Rob what was up. Matt had even come over to watch the show though he stayed back from where the two of you had sat.

    _If they only knew_ , you thought to yourself. Looking at Jensen, he seemed to be having the same thought and leaned over to give you a quick kiss.

   “Now that he’s said that. I’m not going to send him anything for a while,” Jensen told the group and everyone agreed that it was a great idea and kinda filtered off to do their own thing. He put his arm around you and pulled you close while you both watched Misha speak.

   He was so witty that you had to wonder if his fans ever got annoyed with his vague or ridiculous non-answers. You held your breath when someone brought up your name, but they only asked for an update about how you and your mom were. It was one of the few answers that he gave honestly, assuring everyone that you were both fine and getting better by the day.

   At the point when Misha finally felt confident enough to get out of the chair and walk around like he normally does, Jensen immediately grabbed his phone and sent off the next video. You both watched as his head just fell as he was listening to a fan’s question. It was obvious that he had felt his phone vibrate.

   Misha returned to his chair, realizing he should have known better. He thought that maybe the few texts were the extent of what he would receive, but that would have been unlikely. It was true that he could just ignore the message and he seriously considered it. That would be giving in though and he couldn’t do that. It was much more fun to try to survive what was being sent. Besides, he didn’t want to have to wait to see what else could be next.

   Retaking his seat, he held the phone between himself and the back of the chair. He half answered the question and then asked for a better explanation, knowing it would give him a moment to look at what was sent. His mouth went dry. His sweet little girl was behaving very badly and making his other sub a moaning mess with the large cock she was working so well. Misha was very thankful he had sat back down because when Jensen yelled that he was “your good, little slut,” there was no hiding how hard he was. As the video ended, he wondered if he would ever be able to come down from that before the panel ended. Discreetly, he took his own photo as he picked up from the explanation of the question and was able to answer it.

   When Jensen’s phone dinged, he looked at what was sent and with a grin handed the phone to you. The photo was showing the very clear outline of Misha’s cock against his dark jeans. “We’re winning,” he said quietly.

   There was only one more video to send and you both had agreed on how that was going to go. When Rich and Rob went out for the last question, it was sent. So while they were singing their song, Misha watched the video. He had given up his chair for the fan who was being brought up on stage, but he made sure to stand close behind it. He had to admit that in a parallel universe, you would make an excellent Dom. You were good with instructions and saying what you needed to so that the sub would cum. Jensen was literally begging and when he finally came, Misha felt like he was ready to do the same. He could hardly breath.

   You watched mercilessly from the green room. Misha actually looked a little pale. As the girl sat down in the chair in front of him, it actually gave you a little thrill to know she had no idea how close she was to his hard cock. So many would love the opportunity.

   As he dealt with the question, you and Jensen quickly left, hurrying back to the hotel with the intention of playing innocent. “You know we’re going to get in huge trouble for this, right?” Jensen asked as you scurried along.

   “I can hope so,” you grinned cheekily.

   Jensen gave a little laugh. “No. I know what you’re hoping and I’m talking about real trouble, like the night in LA kinda trouble.”

   You stopped and tilted your head. “What? It wasn’t that bad.”

   “Were you the one who was hard in front of an auditorium full of women who would love to see your cock? Were you the one left that room, ready to fuck, only to find no one there for you to make use of?” he asked.

   Your stomach twisted in knots, both of anticipation and anxiety, as you continued walking. Misha and Jensen had both promised that what happened before would never happen again. You took comfort in that. Pain you could take. Pain you could enjoy. Too much unreleased pleasure was off the table. “I guess we’ll get what we deserve,” you sighed.

   

   As soon as he was able, Misha rushed off the stage to go find his little troublemakers. They didn’t care that he was up on stage so he was not going to care who could hear them when he got his hands on them. He was thoroughly vexed when saw both had already left. _Not smart, loves_ , he thought with a bit of sadistic pleasure.

   Luckily, the nearby men’s room was in the area blocked off for their use so he headed to it to ease the continued discomfort. The videos and pics were going to be put to good use. His cock twitched at the thought.

   With it being in the blocked off section, he wasn’t expecting to for anyone else to be in there, but he walked in just as Matt had put his hands under the water running in the sink. Misha stopped immediately and an awkward tension filled the room. Considering what he had come in there to do, finding anyone would have been uncomfortable. Finding Matt made it doubly so as he tried to hide the stiff line in his pants.

   Matt just gave a weak smile and turned back to focus on his hands, like washing them took expert concentration. In the mirror, he glanced up and saw Misha’s condition. “Considering how surprised you look, I’m guessing that’s not for me. It’s a shame considering we have this whole bathroom to ourselves.”

   Had they not just been through hell over this very situation, Misha was so turned on that he may have considered at least a little something, a hand job perhaps. _Would serve them right for doing this and then leaving._ He wouldn’t give in to those thoughts though. “Jensen and (Y/N) sent me some pretty x-rated things during my panel,” he explained.

   “I knew Jensen wasn’t sending you things you wouldn’t like,” he mumbled before putting his hands under the air dryer.

   “Are we okay?” Misha asked over the sound of the dryer.

   “Of course,” Matt said over his shoulder.

   “I don’t feel like we are. You barely look at me. There’s no more joking, no teasing. You’re avoiding me.” When Matt said nothing, Misha shrugged. “Alright. Fine,” he said, and stepped into one of the stalls. He didn’t bother closing the door as he undid his fly and pulled out his somewhat softening cock. Phone in his left hand, he pulled up the video of Jensen sucking on the dildo. Having seen Jensen suck a cock a multitude of times, it was still the dirty talk from his little girl that accompanied the action that was such a huge turn on.

   The sound of the hand dryer died off and the only sound that could be heard was the hum of the lights and Misha’s breathing. Matt hadn’t left yet though, interest piqued by the borderline exhibitionism. Thinking Misha might have assumed he was gone, he spoke. “If you close the door, you actually get privacy that way.”

   “Nah, I’m good,” Misha said as he played the video of the cock sliding into Jensen doggy style again.

   Confused and intrigued, Matt folded his arms and leaned back against the bathroom counter. From where he was, the only view he had was of Misha’s backside, but it didn’t stop him from imagining what was going on on the other side.

   Matt did exactly what Misha had hoped. Without actually turning around, he spoke over his shoulder. “Oh, so now you’re not going to avoid me? Now you’re actually looking at me?”

   “Hard not to when you’re putting on a show.”

   “I’m not putting on a show. There’s nothing you can see. I’m privately relieving myself in a restroom stall,” he joked.

   To Misha’s relief, Matt laughed. “Okay. That’s fair." Even though the gesture couldn't be seen, Matt held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm sorry for how I've been. I just don’t want to get my ass kicked,” he admitted.

   “Then go back to being yourself and stop acting like a pouty brat.”

   With another laugh, he said, “Yes, sir," before turning and leaving the restroom.

   It had been a thin line Misha had just stood on. He knew it was going to take something drastic to make Matt get back to feeling comfortable. Unlike most people, sexual situations were something they were both comfortable in navigating without actually delving into sexual acts. He hoped it would bring Matt back to just being a friend again.

   Alone now, he started working in earnest at his cock, flipping through the various photos and videos, listening to his lover moaning loudly, begging his girl for more. The dirty words falling from those beautiful lips were so reminiscent of his own. He had to wonder if he had crossed your mind at all while fucking Jensen. It was about his fourth time watching the end scene when he finally came with a grunt, aiming to shoot into the toilet in front of him, milking every bit he could and then cleaning up.

   It was enough to make Misha feel better as he started on his walk back to the hotel they were staying in. It was going to help what he had in mind, too. He knew the other two would be expecting him to walk through the door in a sexed up state, but confusion was often a valuable tool for torture. The trip back gave him plenty of time to decide exactly how he planned on handling the punishment of his naughty submissives. It was enough time to become extremely creative, perhaps taking care of two issues at once.


	46. This Spark Of Black...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Jensen have to face the consequences of messing with Misha, but they may have gotten more than the bargained for!

   Jensen and you had decided on a plan of action, which was actually just a plan of inaction. When Misha arrived, the two of you were going to be watching a movie and acting like nothing was amiss. As it turns out, Jensen was a lot better at that than you. Being in actor has uses for real life, as well. While he remained calm and confident when the door opened, you could not stop your guilty smile.

   “Hey, guys,” Misha greeted as he came through the door.

   “Hi, babe.” Jensen glanced up for a brief moment, but went back to staring at the television.

   Meanwhile, you had your face buried against a throw pillow because that seemed more natural than the idiotic grin of guilt that you were wearing behind it. “Hi,” was your muffled response.

   “Something wrong?” he asked you.

   “Nope. I just...I really like this pillow. It smells great.” Laughing into the pillow was not stopping the sound.

   “That’s right. I forgot I like you because you’re weird,” he smiled at your pillow-hidden form. “I’ll be right back.”

   When you heard him walk into the bedroom and then into the bathroom, you dropped the pillow to look over at Jensen, your face red. “Good?” you asked with a giggle.

   “Very smooth,” he lied with wink.

   When Misha came back out, he said, “Dinner sounds good. Don’t you think? Let’s go out. Let’s go to that seafood place that was off the corner of the square. Does that sound good to to you all?”

   Jensen had warned you to be ready to be attacked as Misha was going to want to rectify the situation as soon as he got back. The option of dinner first had not come up and considering how nervous you were, eating didn’t seem that great of an idea. Not knowing where to go with this, you looked to Jensen for answers.

   He seemed to no more understand that you though. Glancing back at you, he said, “Uhm, I guess so, but it’s a little early, don’t ya think? We actually ate earlier.”

   Misha checked his watch. “Yeah, a little early. Okay. How about we go to the Aquarium then? Instead of eating fish, we’ll just look at them. I’m sure the fish will thank us.” He looked back and forth between your wary faces. “ You both look like I’m going to throw you in the shark tank or feed you poison. What’s wrong with you?”

   When Jensen didn’t say anything, you opted to just ask. “Are you going to do either of those things?”

   With that happy-go-lucky smile of his, he laughed and said, “You’re so funny. No, I’m going to torture the fuck out of both of you. I’m not going to kill you. You’ll just wish I would.” He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

    _Maybe it is natural_ , you mused as the nervousness overtook the giggly-guilt of earlier.

   “So Aquarium it is. You two need to get ready first though.”

   Looking down at your fitted red tank top and black skirt, you felt like you were ready. “I don’t think I need to change. Is this not acceptable?”

   “Stand up and turn around,” he commanded as he walked towards. Once you had complied, he stepped behind you and pulled down the back of your tank top, undoing the hooks to the matching bra you had on underneath and then pulled it out from underneath your shirt. “That’s better.”

   The thin material of the tank top clung to your breasts, your nipples very noticeable against the fabric. Looking down at yourself you knew you could not go out in public with your breasts on display. “Misha, I can’t go out like this. I might as well not even be wearing a shirt.”

   “Complain again and you won’t be,” he warned, eyes dark.

   Your breath caught in your throat. That was a Misha you remembered, the one who lost control with you before. A shiver coursed through you. That warning was just a peek at the darkness he had inside. Jensen was right. Punishment was to be expected.

   “And since you obviously love having your ass filled, you can wear the new toy we brought with us,” he told Jensen.

   “That’s not why we bought it,” Jensen retorted.

   Misha grabbed his face in his hand. “Get on your fucking knees right now.”

   There was no arguing over this as Jensen immediately sank from the chair to the floor, Misha’s hand on his face the whole way.

   “I don’t give a shit why we bought it, but you are going to have it in your ass the entire time we’re out...and maybe for a while when we get back. So be a good boy and take your jeans and briefs off and bend over the edge of the bed. If you behave, I might make the insertion painless.” Misha let go of him.

   Instructions received, Jensen undressed right there in the living room and then carried his jeans and underwear with him. He went into the bedroom, laid his clothes on the dresser, and bent over the end of the bed like he had been told. It had been a mistake to say what he did and he knew that. When Misha became like this, it was best just to do what he said and hope you didn’t take too long or do it wrong.

   Curious about what toy they were talking about, you quietly followed Misha into the room, trying not to draw any attention to yourself. You watched Misha rummage through his bag and pull out a small black toy, a butt plug you realized. While the general shape was the same, there was something different about it; the base was not what you were used to seeing. It looked to be a high quality product though. Your eyes were glued to the strange item, but when you realized Misha was holding it up with his eyes on you as he neared, you instantly dropped your gaze to the floor.

   When in front of you, he put a finger under your chin, lifting it. “This,” he said, indicating the plug, “was supposed to be for you. Since Jensen’s a dirty little slut though, he’s going to wear it tonight. I guess you’ll have to have the pleasure some other time.” He winked and then went to the nightstand to choose between the two bottles of lube that were laying there. Choosing one, he went to stand behind Jensen who had smartly not said a single word.

   Misha softly ran a hand over Jensen’s ass. “Shameful man,” he mumbled before slapping his ass hard enough to make him hiss in pain. The sound brought a smile to Misha’s face. “Are you ready for this?”

   “Yes, Sir,” Jensen gritted out, still stinging.

   The plug was not big, about an inch and a half at it’s widest point and about four inches long. That paired with the fact that Jensen had already been opened up earlier, Misha didn’t bother doing any kind of prepping. He just lubed up the toy and Jensen’s hole before pushing the plug in slowly.

   Jensen was bent over, eyes closed in concentration as his body accepted the toy. He didn’t open his eyes again until it was fully inserted, letting out a breath. He had known it was a small toy, especially compared to the dildo he had taken, but he’d still expected more pain than the small bit that he had experienced. He must have obeyed Misha well enough.

   Misha grabbed his phone and you thought he was going to take a photo, but instead he instructed Jensen to stand up, which he did carefully, adjusting to the feeling. Turning the phone so you could see the purple screen, Misha said, "Watch this.” He touched a button on the screen and almost instantaneously Jensen made a sound of pleasure and bent over a bit, biting into his lip. Touching the same button allowed him to relax. “This plug vibrates and can be controlled through the app, even from across the country. It was one of the reasons we got it for you.” He held the phone out to you so you could see the screen.

   Tentatively, you raised your hand, thinking he was going to let you try it, but when you reached for his phone, he smacked your hand down. “Ow!” you exclaimed, your other hand rubbing over the spot he hit. It was a harder slap than you would have expected for it just being your hand.

   “You don’t deserve to touch this. You are just as bad as he is,” he explained. “Now, panties off and we can go.” As he strolled out the bedroom, he called back to Jensen. “That means you, too, Ackles. Leave your panties here.”

   You quickly slid your red lace panties off, laying them on your suitcase.

   Jensen pulled on his jeans sans the briefs. He seemed mildly upset, but you hoped that wasn’t the case.

   You stepped in front of him before he could walk out, hands on his chest, question in your eyes. Seeing him treated so harshly was new to you. More often than not, he was in charge of you.

   Seeing your worry, he smiled to ease your concern. “Everything’s gonna be fine, babe,” he whispered, giving you a kiss of assurance to help. He motioned to the bedroom door. “Don’t keep him waiting.”

   In the elevator you stood with your arms crossed, trying to hide the detailed outline of your breasts. You had to wonder why you even bothered trying because Misha was not having it.

   He moved in front of you, taking your wrists in a harder than necessary grasp and lowering them to your sides. “Don’t hide. It only makes things worse.” Rather than give you a chance to wonder, his hands slid quickly back up your arms and his outstretched thumbs slid roughly over your nipples. He could have just left it at that, giving you a sense of stimulation, but he was not going to make anything easier than need be for either you or Jensen. With feather light touches he brought your nipples to their fully erect state and then pinched them between his thumb and forefinger. “Now, behave, little girl.”

   It was so hard for you to not cover yourself as the elevator door opened into the lobby. While Misha stepped out, full of confidence, content in his ownership of the two people behind him, you kept your head down, face red with embarrassment. It was one thing to go braless in a dress that provided its own support or with nipple covers. Letting the world see everything was not what you had wanted.

   Jensen was not feeling much better with the plug in his ass. It wouldn’t take much vibration to get his cock stirring and pressing against his jeans. Together the two of you would be quite the vulgar show.   

   Being at the Aquarium was the most uncomfortable you had ever felt in a public situation. You stayed close to Jensen, holding on to his arm, too nervous to purposely put yourself within Misha’s reach. His sadistic side was really coming out. Pressed to Jensen, you could feel the vibration when it was at its strongest. Even on the lower settings, when you couldn’t feel it, the hitch in his breath and his tensing body let you know it was happening. If it had been a different situation, his muffled moans would have turned you on. As it was, you were too busy trying to pretend like you didn’t exist.

   After seeing every inch of the huge tourist attraction, Misha smiled at you both and asked if you were ready to go.

   “Yes, Sir,” you and Jensen answered simultaneously, both sounding downtrodden and dispirited.  

   His smile quickly switched to a frown. “You sound like you didn’t have a good time. Maybe we should go revisit some areas.”

   “No, Sir,” you quickly intervened. “I think we’re just tired. We had a lot of fun here today.”

   Misha eyed you skeptically, but since he had plans for being back at the hotel anyway, he nodded. “Alright. Let’s get back then.”

   You would have sighed in relief had you not been worried about the consequences.

   In the elevator of the hotel, Misha pulled you back against his chest, arms going around you to tease your nipples. “Don’t think I didn’t see you avoiding me, sweet girl. It’s fine. Soon enough you won’t be able to get away.”

   In spite of the anxiety his words provoked, his fingers were making you feel wonderful things. He was not being rough, merely providing you with pleasure. You leaned back into him, head falling back on his shoulder, begging for a kiss which he granted.

   The elevator opened, but he didn’t end the kiss straight away, keeping his mouth on yours and hands on your breasts. Jensen looked back and forth between the open doorway and the two of you, finally moving to stand between the doors so they wouldn’t close.

   It was only then that Misha peeled his mouth away and walked you forward, one arm around your waist. He smiled at Jensen and said, “Good boy,” giving him a pat on his sensitive package.

   In the room, you were feeling very lucky. Misha turned you and quickly picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. He pulled your mouth back to his and resumed the heated kiss from the elevator while carrying you into the bedroom. You realized this treatment was not fair after how he had been treating Jensen, but you weren’t going to question it.

   He sat you down on your feet and said, “Strip.” While you shed your clothes as quickly as possible, he grabbed the new collar. The one with the pink inside and the more secure ring. Once you were naked, he tightened it around your neck, making sure it wasn’t overly constricting. He didn’t want you passing out. Collar secured, he picked you up again, starting the kiss all over again, and laid you down on the bed, settling between your legs.

   Your pussy was pulsing as he ground against you with his hard member, still trapped in his clothes. His hands were creating little currents of pleasure that had you trying to press against him, feel more.

   Pulling his mouth from you, he looked at you with that lusty gaze and flirty smile. “Do you want me, little girl? Do you want me to own you? Do you want to be mine?”

   “Yes, Sir,” you breathed out, writhing beneath him. “Please.”

   “Good.” He gave you one last kiss on the nose and then stood, hooking a finger through the ring on the collar and pulling you up with him. There was a single chair, identical to the one in the living room about eight feet from the bed, by the door to the balcony. At the chair, he turned you to face the bed. “Knees on the floor.”

   You kneeled in front of the chair, confused but still hopeful.

   “Now stay.”

   Definitely not what you wanted to hear, but you watched in interest as he approached Jensen who was standing stoically in the doorway.

   “How does your ass feel?” he asked, taking Jensen’s hands and pulling him towards the bed.

   “It feels good, Sir,” he answered, knowing the right words to say.

   “That’s good,” Misha said as he started unbuttoning Jensen’s shirt. “So tell me, did you like being (Y/N)’s little bitch?” He left the open shirt on him, running a hand over the smooth skin.

   “Yes, Sir.”

   “Tell me about it.” Misha sat on the bed and leaned back on his elbows. He watched Jensen’s gaze immediately go to his crotch. This was often how he would lay when having the other man go down on him. After getting worked up to hardness while turning on (Y/N), it was tempting to let him do exactly that. What he planned was going to be so much better though, if he could make it work. “Eyes up here, mister. Tell me what you liked.”

   Swallowing the lump in his throat that developed when Misha had laid back, he tried to explain. “I liked everything. I liked the cock, the size. I liked the way she fucked me. I liked the way she talked to me. I liked how she made me cum that hard. It was amazing.” He looked over at you, a small smile on his lips.

   “Did she own you, Jensen?” he asked.

   Eyes still on you, he said, “Yes, Sir. Completely.”

   On the inside, Misha was practically singing. It was exactly what he had wanted to hear. On the outside he kept a frown on his face, surprising Jensen when his eyes came back to him. “You are supposed to belong to me. I had no idea what a submissive little tramp you are. I guess I need to start whoring you out to others since you find it so enjoyable.:

   Jensen shook his head. “What? No. I’m yours. I...”

   “You were,” Misha interrupted. “And then you were hers. Who else should get to have you, Jensen? Who should I call to come use your body that you so willingly give up to anyone with a cock?”

   Jensen was surprised by this turn of events. He was expecting punishment, but to allow him to be used was not one he ever thought Misha would utilize. He didn’t even know if he would be able to do what Misha was suggesting, but deep down he knew the truth. Jensen dropped his head.  _Goddamnit...I’ll do anything he says._

   Your eyes were darting back and forth between the two men.  _Is he serious? He can’t be serious. I think he might actually be serious! No...he can’t be._

   Misha sat back up and tugged on Jensen’s shirt causing it to fall off his shoulders and slide down his arms. “You’re so quiet now. You were making all kinds of noises for (Y/N).” He unbuttoned his jeans and carefully slid the zipper down before pushing the pants down far enough to have Jensen’s member in view. He leaned forward and kissed the toned area right above the belly button. “Mmm...I hate that you had to be so naughty. We could have had fun together, but I guess I can’t complain. Now, I get to do so many things to you.” He lightly ran his fingers from just below Jensen’s pectorals to that delicate skin over his hip. “Finish getting undressed and then lay down here.”

   While Jensen did as he was told, Misha moved over to the edge of the bed to look at you. “Whose idea was it to send those photos and videos to me?” he asked.

   “Mine, Sir,” you answered, head bowed.

   “Whose idea was it to get your new toy in the first place?”

   “Also mine, Sir.”

   “Well, Jensen certainly seemed to like it, but then again he makes such a good bottom. What about you though? Did you like it?”

   You raised your head though you kept your eyes averted as you sighed. “It was fun, but I much prefer getting fucked to being the one doing the fucking. I was so turned on and nothing I was doing was relieving that. Also,” you finally looked up to Misha, “I’m not a Dom. I wanted to give in and be taken so badly. I had to fight that urge. It was difficult.”

   “That’s understandable. Would you do it again?”

   “I would.”

   “To someone who was not me or Jensen?”

   The question was a surprise though it pushed you more towards thinking he hadn’t been joking when he mentioned having someone else use Jensen. You wanted to be good, but you knew that your two men felt quite differently when it came to you being with someone else. You looked behind Misha to Jensen as he was laying down, but his face gave no indication of what he was thinking. “I...I don’t know. I feel like I would get in trouble for that.”

   “Doll, you are already in trouble. That’s why your ass is sitting there on the floor instead of over here.” He didn’t say anything else as he stood up to get the restraints that you knew he had brought. It had been exciting when you spotted them with his stuff, but you had not said anything since the last time you had been restrained had been a bit terrifying. They weren’t for you this time though. He had brought all four of the kind that had the soft lining and he quickly had Jensen tied to the bed. Content with his handiwork he kneeled on the bed between Jensen’s spread legs and ran a hand up each of his legs to his hips and back down. “You know, Jen, if you’re really good and make everyone happy, I just might let you cum.” He turned his gaze to you. “You don’t have to worry about what happened before happening again, but I don’t guarantee you an orgasm, at all. You’re hardly deserving.”

   Your heart sank.  _Am I just to be sitting over here by myself the whole time?_  You hadn’t realized Misha could be so cruel without even laying a hand on you. The punishment seemed to outweigh the crime. “But, Misha…,” you pleaded.

   It an instant, he was up and stalking towards you.

   You fought the urge to scoot back, but couldn’t help recoiling as he neared you.

   It didn’t help matters at all since he noticed. “Really? You’re going to fucking pull away from me?” He grabbed your wrist and jerked you to your feet, but quickly bent you over the arm of the chair. There was no soft caress, no recovery time. His hand just fell upon your ass repeatedly, leaving red handprints in it’s wake. Six times, it came down on you, and without time to adjust to the pain, you were left whimpering, with a little tear rolling down your cheek. Grabbing your hair, he pulled you up and against him. His teeth scraped across the soft skin below your ear. “You don’t get to talk. You took something without asking me. Then you flaunted it in my face. So tell me what the fuck exactly you think you deserve?” He nuzzled against your neck, breathing you in. “Or maybe I should just relinquish you so you can take whoever you want.”

   Panic struck. With your arms at your sides, you were able to reach behind you and grab at his pant legs, pulling him harder against you. More than anything you wanted to beg for him to never let you go. You needed him.

   In your other ear, he chuckled darkly. “I would never. I love playing with you too much.” Letting go of you, he pulled away from your grasp. “Get back down and don’t move or speak unless you’re asked to.”

   You were tempted to rebel just to have his hands on you again. To be spanked, even repeatedly and with that strength, was better than being left on the floor, disregarded. It wasn’t in you to disobey him though.

   Back at the bed, Misha joined Jensen, straddling his hips. He let his hands explore, sliding up his torso to his broad, muscled shoulders. “You are such a beautiful man,” he sighed. “I wish I could have been enough for you.”

   “You are.” Jensen had not been expecting the slap across the face, but the sweep of pleasure that swam through him afterwards was worth it. When it came to hitting, they were both very careful to keep controlled with you and never touch your face. On their own though, they tended to get very rough in their Dom and sub play and both loved it.

   When Misha slapped Jensen, you were shocked and almost came out of your position on the floor. It was far harsher than anything you had ever seen, but there was no mistaking the look of enjoyment from Jensen that followed, nor how his dick swelled to fully erect.

   “The both of you just love to talk. What am I supposed to do with you?” Misha asked.

   “Knock it out of us I guess,” Jensen quipped, purposefully earning a slap to the other cheek. The hard hit made him groan and strain against the restraints, wanting Misha badly.

   “Yeah, I think you need to calm down.” Misha left the bed, going back to his bag and pulled out a blindfold and earbuds. He retrieved Jensen’s phone from his jeans on the floor. “Now, you better be very good, Jen. Don’t disappoint me and make me look like a fool twice in one day.” He slid the blindfold over Jensen’s face and after some fiddling on the phone, he plugged the earbuds in and put them in his own ears. Once he was sure the volume was loud enough without causing damage, he transferred the earbuds to Jensen. He took his own phone and glanced over at you as he dialed. “Just so you know, he can’t hear you. Be good. Don’t move.” As he stepped out the door, you heard him speak into the phone, “Hey. Are you here yet?” Nothing else could be heard as he closed the door behind him.

 

   “I’m asking because you and him are the only ones here who even know,” Misha said, walking slowly around the hotel suite. “This is for humiliation that will come after the fact. He won’t hear you, he won’t see you, and (Y/N) is there for your viewing pleasure. She can put on a show for you. If you get permission, I’ll even let you touch her. You just can’t fuck her. I’m just asking you to watch what happens.”

   “So I’m just there to watch? I don’t know. That doesn’t sound like fun,” the other voice on the line said.

   The comment surprised Misha, but it made him grin. “Well, I’m not trying to push any boundaries, but you’re more than welcome to do whatever you want to him. Well, whatever you want short of fucking him. Make him jerk you off. Make him suck you. Cum on his chest. I won’t stop you from playing. So are you in?” The silence made him wonder if the line had gone dead, but a quick glance at the phone showed it still active. “Hello?”

   “Okay. I have to clear some things, but I’ll head over there afterwards. Give me...I don’t know. Maybe fifteen minutes?”

   “That works. See you in fifteen.” He hung up and tried to hide his glee though no one was there to see it. There was still one more call for him to make though.

  

   The carpet was starting to make little indents in your knees and legs. Sex wasn’t even your desire at this point. You just wanted relief from sitting on the floor. You would look at Jensen lying on the bed, completely oblivious, and fantasized about just laying down next to him.  _Sad when my fantasies are literally just about lying down._  

   It had been about ten minutes before Misha returned again. He came directly over to you and squatted down. “I’m going to let a person, maybe more than one, touch Jensen. You have no say over that. Neither does he. I’m also going to let someone touch you, not fuck you, but touch you. This is your one chance to tell me you won’t allow it. If you change your mind later, you will have to safeword and it will stop everything. So think hard right now. Will you allow a person or people of my choosing to have their hands on you?”

   You stared at him blankly as it didn’t make sense.  _How did we go from me not being with any guys to me being allowed to be touched by anyone?_  Your mind raced to make a decision though Misha did not rush you. It had to be your choice.  _What if it’s someone incredibly gross? Would he do that as punishment?_  When it came down to it, you had to believe that he cared for you enough to not put you in a situation that could tarnish you. Slowly, you nodded.

   “Such a good girl,” he said softly, running his hand from the top of your head to the ends of your hair, like you were a dog being petted. “You were so excited to see me get hot and hard for you in front of a convention room full of people. Enjoy your small taste of it,” he said, giving a light slap to your left breast before standing back up.

   A knock sounded at the door and he smiled. “Forehead to the floor,” he instructed. After you complied, he left the room and again shut the door behind him.

   Nerves caused your stomach to turn in knots and you wondered if you were going to be sick.  _Who would he actually allow to do these things? Who would he let know about him and Jensen? Who would he trust? Or is it a stranger? A hooker? Someone we never have to see again?_  Surprising as it was, you truly hoped it was a stranger, someone you would never have to look in the eye after this was all said and done. When the door opened again, you closed your eyes tightly, praying for anything unfamiliar.

   “Oh my god! It’s kinda weird to see him like that.”

   Your prayer went unanswered as you knew that voice the moment he spoke.  _This isn’t real. This isn’t something he can be okay with, that Gen would be okay with._

   “Yeah, well. He deserves it. He’s not to be touched yet, but I do have this little girl here who doesn’t seem to know her place.”

   “I see. What is she doing?”

   “Oh, I told her to do that,” Misha said as a vague explanation.  “(Y/N), head up. Say hi to Jared.”

   You were absolutely mortified. Of course that was exactly what Misha wanted. Embarrass him and get it ten times worse. You pushed yourself up and sat back on your heels, but you didn’t raise your head. “Hello,” you said quietly. Your whole body was turning various shades of pink from the humiliation.

   “Don’t worry. She’ll perk up pretty quickly. Did you talk to Gen?” Misha asked.

   “Yes, she said to tell you she’s mad at you for dragging me into your twisted, fucked up world. Her words, not mine. But she’s fine so long as I didn’t break your rule.”

   “Great. Have a seat. (Y/N), lay on the floor in front of Jared and show him how you pleasure yourself. Do not cum or I will light your ass up.” Misha leaned against the wall as Jared sat down in the chair.

   This was not what Jared had expected when he showed up at the hotel. He was planning on a night of just relaxing before all they had to do tomorrow. When Misha had called him, explaining what he was doing and what he wanted, he had been intrigued. (Y/N) was not really his type, but he had to admit that she had attractive qualities and the chance to see what Jensen and Misha enjoyed was tempting. What held the biggest draw for him though was the chance to rag Jensen about this afterwards. When he made the comment about just being there to watch, it wasn’t that he wanted to do anything to his friend. He would just rather be in a different situation having sex instead of watching it. Misha’s reply though had captivated his imagination.

   He and Jensen had been friends for a long time. There had been more than one occasion where they had watched porn together and masturbated. One time they’d even had a jerk off contest to see who could cum faster. Jared had won. Things had went bad the day they’d ended up jerking each other off though.

* * *

 

   Jared had come over to Jensen’s trailer after a long day of shooting to relax and chill. Jensen had been in sweats watching _Die Hard,_ so he’d joined him, but once it ended they’d both just sat there. It was late, but neither were feeling all that tired.

   “I don’t wanna go home,” Jared said, “but I don’t want to not do anything.”

   “Porn?” Jensen suggested.

   Jared only took a moment to think about it. “Um, yeah, that sounds good.”

   Jensen switched it over and the screen showed a large breasted secretary begging her boss for a raise.

   “He’s gonna give her a raise all right!” Jared quipped, making Jensen chuckle.

   Once the secretary ended up on her knees, sucking the business man’s overly large cock, the boys both quieted down, each starting to rub their growing bulges. Jared had been the first that night to undo his pants. Normally, that’s all they would do and just jerk that way, but Jared was  feeling comfortable and had pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles so he could spread his long legs and fondle his balls.

   Seeing what he had done, Jensen gulped. That was a lot more nudity than they’d ever had during these encounters. Not one to be outdone though, he slid the sweatpants down to crumple around his feet. He admitted to himself that it did feel better.

   “I need a girl. I’m getting tired of my hand,” Jared said as the boss bent the secretary over his desk. “And there’s her raise.”

   “I don’t know. I think I’m better at pleasing myself than that last girl I went out with. Such a waste of time,” Jensen complained.

   “Are you good? Maybe you’re better than me. How about you stroke me and I’ll stroke you?” It had been Jared’s idea. He’d felt bad about it later. He was being honest about seeing what it was like.

   “I don’t know. You’d probably feel like it was a baby’s cock in your giant bear hand, especially compared to holding yourself. Am I even going to be able to get my hand around it?” Jensen had been exaggerating of course, but Jared wasn’t just bigger in height. His cock was proportionate to his body.

   Jared laughed. “Shut up! I’m not that big and you are definitely not small. Here.” He reached over and took Jensen’s cock in his hand and began to stroke up and down.

   Jensen stared down at the big hand around him. The sight made him harder and he wondered if Jared could tell. Having someone else stroke him certainly felt better than doing it himself. Tentatively, he reached across Jared’s lap and wrapped his hand around Jared’s warm, hard member.

   The porn was temporarily forgotten as they both went back and forth from watching their friend jerking their cock to looking over at what they themselves were doing. Nothing else mattered except the building orgasms.

   “Damn, Jackles! You are good!” Jared moaned as he leaned his head back on the couch. “How am I doing?”

   “Fucking amazing!”

   “Good. You’re definitely gonna make me cum. I’m getting close.” Jared said, tightening his grip a bit on Jensen.

   Had Jared not been the one to completely expose himself, had he not been the one to suggest they jerk each other, Jensen never would have done what he did. The actions of his friend though had made him bold and he wanted to push the envelope, too. When Jared had said that, Jensen leaned over and took the head of Jared’s cock into his mouth.

   “Dude, what the fuck?” Jared had immediately let go of Jensen and scooted away, completely shocked by what his friend had just done.

   Jensen was beyond embarrassed. “I just…I’m...I… Sorry.” He had stood and quickly pulled up his pants, and hurried out of the trailer. He’d driven back to his apartment with tears streaming down his face, convinced that he’d ruined one of the best friendships that he’d ever had. He’d drank himself into a blackout that night. The next day they’d had to send an assistant out to check on him since he wasn’t at work or answering his phone.

   It had really worried Jared. He was afraid Jensen might have done something very stupid. He’d been relieved to hear that he was sick because that at least meant that he was alive. He did wonder if Jensen was only pretending to avoid seeing him. He was feeling really bad about what had happened as he knew his actions may have led to that. He hadn’t meant to freak out. It just surprised him. If Jensen had stayed, Jared knew things would have gone differently. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had the thought, but guys weren’t really his thing. He was straight. At least, he thought he was.

   The confusion and the worry about Jensen led to him sending a text to his friend that he hoped would help:

>     _I’m sorry, Jensen. I mean really. I hope you’re really sick and not just avoiding me. You’re my best friend. Something happened, but who cares. Forget about it and get your ass here. You’re my best friend. Just come be a friend because we have a show to make._

   Jensen had felt a lot better after reading the message, but he definitely wasn’t capable of making it to work. He wasn’t even capable of replying. Just trying to make out the text on the bright screen had made his head throb. He slept it off and was back at work the next day, looking like the previous day had never happened.

   That was it. They never talked about it. They never did anything like it again. That had been towards the end of the third season. The next season had brought them both unexpected gifts in the form of Gen and Misha.

* * *

 

   Misha had said he could have Jensen suck him off. It was something he’d thought about a million times over the past nine years, wondering what it would have been like. He’d never risk their friendship to find out though, even after exploring his own denied attraction to men and finding he wasn't as totally straight as he thought.

   It was a story that Misha had known. It was one of the reasons it had taken so long for him and Jensen to finally be together. The younger man had been terrified of ending up in that same situation. Knowing that though, Misha was able to say exactly what he needed to get Jared to show up. It was his chance to fix what had never happened.

   At that moment, in the chair, Jared was only focused on one thing though. That thing was you.

   You laid out on your back with your bent legs spread wide, showing off your pussy to his captivated eyes. Your hands started at your shoulders, sliding over your breasts and down to your inner thighs. Misha had warned you not to cum, but that wasn’t going to be an issue. Getting turned on while being watched by your boyfriends’ best friend was difficult.

   “You’re being very disrespectful, (Y/N). Look at him. See him watching you.”

   Sitting up on an elbow, you finally looked at Jared. He was in a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants, already showing that he was getting turned on. He did glance up at your face, but quickly brought his gaze back down to your breasts where you had your free hand kneading, rolling the nipple between your thumb and forefinger. Your show didn’t have to go for long though.

   Jared looked to Misha. “You said I can touch her. Can I have her in my lap?”

   Misha nodded. “Just be careful nothing slips.”

   Reaching down, Jared grabbed your arm and turned you around. He had you take a seat in his lap, one leg over the arm of the chair.

   Most noticeable was his very large member pressing against you. You had seen the tent in his pants and thought he may be bigger than the toy you had bought.  _Perhaps I can get turned on after all._

   His hands came around and enveloped your breasts, softly squeezing. His flicking of your nipples got you moaning and you wiggled in his lap, feeling that hard rod against your ass. “Damn! She knows how to get a guy worked up.”

   Misha looked as if he was about to respond, but another knock on the door drew his attention. “That must be Matt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no shame and I make no apologies.  
> Okay, I apologize a little, but still no shame. lol


	47. That I Seem To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha has brought Jared and Matt in for some humiliation for Reader and Jensen. Can you handle it?

   Your eyes, full of fire, jumped to Misha’s face. You weren’t sure how things worked, but you didn’t think using punishment to get around the rule was very fair. _Jensen would be furious._

   He had been watching you when he said it just to see your reaction. Your fierce though silent objection pleased him. It showed him how much you cared about Jensen. He hadn’t doubted it for a moment, but he enjoyed seeing it. “Calm down, warrior princess. He’s not for me. I’m just leveling the playing field.” With a wink, he left the room.

   Jared took the opportunity to speak with you, his voice turning heavy with lust. “Did you ever think you’d be naked in my arms?” he asked.

   While he wasn’t your Dom, Misha had mentioned that you hadn’t been respectful so you figured you should treat him with a semblance of the reverence you would one of your boys. “No, sir.”

   “Sir? I kinda like that.” He kissed your shoulder and one of his hands moved down between your legs, sliding over your quickly moistening pussy lips. “I never thought so either. Never thought about it at all actually, but I’m definitely enjoying it happening. You’re sexier than I realized. Never noticed how perfect these tits are. Never wondered about your ass on my cock which feels amazing.” He mouthed at your neck and your head fell back, allowing him to feast on your body. He took the invitation a step further though. “Kiss me.”

   You didn’t really know if you were allowed to do that or not, but it wasn’t up to you to say no to someone who was in charge. Turning your head, you brought a hand up to his face and pressed your lips to his. Knowing he would make the demand, you kept your lips closed until you felt his tongue pushing for entrance. At the same time as you let him in, he slid his finger through your slickened folds and back up over your clit, making you moan into his mouth.

   Misha walked back in with Matt behind him and frowned when he saw you kissing Jared. There wasn’t anything he could really say about it now though. Doing this was not something he planned on doing again in the future, but if it happened, he was going to have to be more specific with the rules. He cleared his throat to get the attention of you both, effectively breaking the kiss. “Sorry to interrupt, but my girl needs to be kept up with what is going on. Say hi to Matt.”

   Jared’s work had definitely loosened you up and you were feeling much more agreeable to the situation. With a sexy smile, you waved your fingers at him. “Hi, Matt,” you purred as you grinded against Jared.

   “Hey, sexy.” To Jared, he just shook his head. “Lucky bastard.”

   Jared only smiled in response.

   Misha turned Matt to face Jensen on the bed. “This little whore has been left unattended for quite a while, but I think he’d really like to do somethings, perhaps to you.” Facing him, he grabbed the edge of Matt’s shirt and pulled him against him. It made Matt groan to be pressed to Misha again, but it wasn’t being done for his pleasure. Misha’s glittering blue eyes were watching you with sadistic pleasure. It was just a movement meant to tease. “Get undressed,” he instructed.

   There was something to be said about Misha. Everyone just did what he said, without question, no matter what was being asked. It had to be the reason GISHWHES did so well. So many people doing the most absurd things, all because he told them to. Matt was no different and disrobed, leaving his clothes on top of Jensen’s at the foot of the bed. His member was already standing at attention. He wasn’t small, but compared to the other men in the room it seemed outshined. _I guess most men wouldn’t compare to these three though._

   Misha was sure that Jensen should be deep in his subspace by this point. He slapped him on the thigh to gauge his reaction. Jensen cried out like he had just been given incredible pleasure. It was very similar to when you had been inside him. His cock, which had gone flaccid, immediately sprung to life. “Yep, he’s good. Climb up and try not to touch him too much. Set your cock at his lips. He’ll do the rest.”

   Watching Misha walk around the bed instructing Matt, you were convinced he must have been a porn director in a past life. The fact that he was still fully dressed in a room full of sexual activity was a testament to his willpower and ability to stay focused.

   Matt climbed up on the bed. He knew it was going to be really difficult trying not to cum right away. He had never been shy about what he thought about Jensen’s lips, those sexy, pouty lips, that he’d have given anything to experience. Always thinking Jensen was straight, he’d never once believed that one of his biggest fantasies, those lips wrapped around his cock, would ever come true. Now that it was, he was ready to cream just from being so close. With his knees at Jensen’s armpits, Matt leaned forward, gripping the headboard for support and pushed the head of his dick against Jensen’s lips.

   Jensen had no concept of what was happening. He could only react. A cock was pushing at his lips, therefore, he needed to suck it. That’s exactly what he did and he did it with an earnest enthusiasm, wanting to please. He felt disappointment when it was pulled away so quickly.

   The sight of those full lips sucking around him had just been too much. “Fuck, I can’t do this,” Matt said. “I’m so turned on just thinking about it. Seeing it… I’m close to cumming already.”

   “Well,” Misha answered. “How about you take a break and suck him instead?”

   Matt smiled and moved around to the end of the bed. “I just want to say that I hope they get you this upset more often. How upset do you have to get to fuck me?” He didn’t get an answer, but he was already lowering his mouth to Jensen’s hardness, taking him in and making Jensen start to jerk on the bed.

   “Oh, god, yes! Thank you! Thank you, sir. Oh my god! It feels so good!”

   Jared had been watching in fascination, but hearing your man cry out had you desperately wanting to feel the same way. The only person who could get you there was him. A little wiggle in his lap and a turn of your head and his mouth was back on yours, finger again pushing through your folds, feeling that you were even wetter.

   He broke the kiss to whisper at your ear, “Wow! You’re so wet. What is that about? Are you enjoying being with me? Do you like what I’m doing to you?”

   “Mmm-hmm,” was all you could get out, dragging his head back to yours. You had to admit that he was definitely up there as far as best kissers. He was amazing with his mouth and it made you have thoughts about having his mouth between your legs. You couldn’t help grinding your ass across his cock as he wiggled his finger over your engorged clit. This was not a situation you would have considered, but Misha was the one who put you in it so you were going to make the most of it.

   “Pull back, Matt. He doesn’t get to cum yet.” Misha was keeping a close eye on Jensen’s reactions to keep him coiled tight. Unfortunately, his focus was being split. He didn’t think he had much to worry about in leaving you with Jared, assuming it would be too awkward for either of you to get anywhere. The fact that you were enjoying yourself so much was not sitting well with him. “Let him suck you. If you cum, it’s fine. He likes it.” His words were to Matt, but his eyes were still locked on you.

   Jared again pulled back from the kiss. He intended to keep his promise, but you were making it difficult. If Misha so much as hinted that it was okay, he’d be inside you, fucking you until you were screaming his name. As it was though, he didn’t know for sure exactly what else he could or couldn’t do. So many times as he slid a finger over your wet lips, he almost slipped inside of you, but he didn’t know if it would be allowed. He needed to find out. He positioned a finger over your entrance, exerting light pressure. “Can I?” he asked.

   “Yes, please!” you begged. You cried out as his long finger slid into you and began to pump as you tried bucking your hips onto him.

   “Oh, damn! I wish I could fuck you. I would tear this tight pussy up,” he whispered against your neck.

   “No!” Misha’s stern yell startled both you and Jared, as well as Matt, making him pull out of Jensen’s hungry mouth. Misha grabbed your hair and pulled you off of Jared, forcing you to look into his angry eyes. “Here I thought Jensen was the slut, but I guess you’re giving him a run for his money. You know better than to let another man inside you. Bend.” He turned you and made you bend so your face was in Jared’s lap, his hard cock pressing against your cheek. The hard smacks on your ass that followed were meant to remind you who your owner was. It had the effect of turning you on even more. “Jared, no penetration. End of story.” He gave you one last spank and then angrily stalked back to the bed where Matt had only the head of his cock in Jensen’s mouth. Still seething, he placed a smack on Matt’s ass, as well. “Make him fucking choke!" He looked away as he tried to get control of his anger. 

   The smack had been a surprise, but one he liked. Dom-Misha was a man he would bow to any day. As told, he pushed himself farther into Jensen’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and pushing farther in. The feel of the muscles clamping around him as Jensen tried to swallow him all was excruciatingly delightful. He pulled back out and slid in again, getting Jensen to choke that time.

    _No penetration._ That was made clear, but in your mind that meant everything else was fair game. With your head laid in Jared’s lap, you stuck out your tongue and started to lick at the outline of his cock. You kept at this, only licking, never sucking, as Jared’s hands threaded into your hair.

   He moaned as you laved at his hard member. It was really challenging for him to not pull out his cock and shove it down your throat, but he didn’t want to get you in trouble. He also didn’t want to lose the chance of getting invited to do this again, possibly with the chance of actually getting to fuck you.

   With a thoroughly wet spot on his pants, you climbed up and straddled his lap, placing your wet pussy directly over the dark gray spot. Smart girl that you were, this allowed you to grind directly on his cock. It was as close to sex as you were going to get.

   Seeing what you had done, his hands gripped your hips and he guided you back and forth. His large dick was sliding between your folds, occasionally catching against the hole that he wanted so badly to be in. “Yeah, Don’t stop. That feels amazing!” he grunted.

   Matt was pumping furiously into Jensen’s throat, using him as his own personal fuck toy, hands in his hair, holding his head as he slammed into him. “Fuck, I love this man!” he exclaimed as he continued to abuse Jensen’s mouth until the pleasure finally overtook him.

   Misha was quite pleased with how Matt had used his lover so roughly. When he had finally came, Jensen didn’t miss a drop. _Such a good slut. I really should rent out that mouth of his. I’d make a fortune._

   As Matt pulled out, Jensen gasped for air. “How did I do, sir?” he asked though he was still only able to hear the sounds that Misha had selected to drown out the rest of the noise. In his subspace, he needed to know he had pleased.

   Staring at Jensen’s face, he said to Matt, “If you liked it, kiss him.”

   Matt scooted down Jensen’s body so he could get his face next to his. He let his hand glide over the stubbled cheek and then pressed their lips together. The response from Jensen, surging into his mouth, was still so eager that Matt knew he could end up hard again just from kissing with their naked bodies pressed together. It was everything he had ever wanted when he had imagined being with Jensen.

   Misha looked back over to you and Jared. It didn’t take an expert to know that you were ready to cum from grinding against Jared’s cock. Cumming was exactly what he had told you not to do. It was really pissing him off and he was going to make you pay one way or another. “Matt, enough. Jared, how would you like to cum right now? I think Matt can attest to Jensen’s skill.”

   “Oh my god! He’s so fucking amazing,” Matt gasped, short of breath from the phenomenal kiss he had just experienced.

   Jared stood, letting you slide from his lap. He had you sit where he had been and moved over towards the side of the bed. Looking down on his best friend, the only thought on his mind was that one night so long ago, the night everything changed.

   So close to orgasming, you were ready to scream. Misha had done that on purpose. You knew it. You writhed in the chair, knowing better than to touch yourself, but desperate for relief. You saw Matt watching you and you winked at him, hoping to draw him over.

   He had kept an eye on you when he was told to back off Jensen because he assumed that he and Jared were going to trade. He had tried the night before to get you to give in so he was excited to have you in a situation in which you not only couldn’t say no, but wouldn’t want to. He could see how urgently you needed someone and he was going to be that someone. 

   Matt had only taken a couple steps when Misha grabbed him and pulled him back against his chest. “You don’t touch her, but I’ll make it worth it.” He was leaning against the dresser below the television, giving them a perfect view of Jared standing over Jensen. To prove his word, Misha reached around and slowly started stroking Matt’s cock. As before, he turned his dark eyes to you, letting you see him play.

   You were furious. He’d said Matt was not for him. What he was doing now was not leveling the field between himself and Jensen. It was for no other reason than upsetting you. With no one to touch you, there was nothing you could do, forced to sit and watch.

   Jared couldn’t believe he was about to do this, but he really wanted to. He wanted to know, wanted to experience what he had given up so many years ago. He slid the gray sweatpants to the floor, stepping out of them, letting everyone see exactly what he had been hiding. It was bigger than you had realized.

   “Wow! That’s just...wow!” Matt couldn’t stop the words upon seeing the beast that hung between Jared’s legs.

   Jared smiled. He knew he was well-hung and wasn’t shy about it. “Thanks.” He took Matt’s spot on the bed, holding his cock up to keep it from dragging on Jensen’s chest as he got into position. One hand braced on the headboard, he lightly pushed the head against Jensen’s lips.

   Jensen opened instantly, taking the large cock into his mouth, but as quickly as he had, he jerked away again. There was only one person that he knew with a dick like that. “Jared?” he asked, knowing he wouldn’t hear anything. The only response he got was to have the cock pushing at his lips again. He had dragged himself over the coals a million times because of what he did that night in his trailer. _He wants this now._ This was different. Jared was pushing into his mouth and Jensen couldn’t run away. He didn’t want to. He began to run his tongue around Jared’s cock and sucking as much of it in as he could. Being with Misha had caused him to get better, but there was no way he could get all of him into his mouth, let alone down his throat.

   Jared was afraid Jensen would refuse when he realized who he was, but he hadn’t. Instead, he started going down on him with a fervor that he had never experienced. Matt hadn’t been exaggerating either. Jensen was damn good at sucking cock. He moaned and pushed a hand through Jensen’s hair, not to become forceful, but as an intimate gesture that they were in this together.

   You were done. Misha hadn’t lied. He hadn’t done what he did before, but the effect was the same. You slipped into a state of not caring as the desire faded from you. You watched blankly as the men in the room had their fun.

   Misha had been watching you carefully and saw the moment you had given up. It was what he needed from you. He let go of Matt’s member and whispered against his ear, “What’s the one thing you’ve been begging me for?”

   Matt pushed his ass back against Misha’s crotch. “For you to fuck my ass,” he whispered back with excitement and hope.

   Misha pushed him forward towards the bed. “Bend over and wait.” While Matt leaned over the edge of the bed in anticipation, Misha came over to you.

   You didn’t look up. Just stared off into the area around Jared and Jensen.

   Squatting down in front of the chair, he said, “I know you’re in a weird place, but it’s just a stop on the way. Push through it and you can get where Jensen is. Everything feels good there. Now, come on. I have a job for you.” Standing again, he took your hand and hauled you up out of the chair, leading you into the bathroom. He put you into the shower which seemed weird until he pointed to your harness and cock that had been left there after being cleaned. “Put it on. Stay here.”

   You had followed him in the bathroom willingly, but without thought and you put the harness on the same way. Once you had it on, you just stood in the shower, awaiting your next instructions.

   While you were getting ready, Misha was readying Matt who had all manner of dirty things coming out of his mouth. “Yeah, Misha! Stretch that hole! Get me ready for your cock. I want you inside me. I want you fucking me. I want to feel your cum. Show me how it feels.”

   Misha smiled. Matt was going to be disappointed, but it would be short-lived. Being the more experienced partner, Misha would know how to fuck him in a way that would get him off quickly, but he was not going to use this punishment to get around the rules anymore than he already had. It had been his plan from the get go to have you fuck Matt. Your inexperience and his together would build Matt’s excitement more than if Misha had brought him to orgasm quickly. He hoped you would come through and be the good girl he knew you could be.

   Jared didn’t want to cum yet. He pulled out of Jensen’s mouth, making him whine as he pulled his leg back over, sitting next to him on the bed.

   “Don’t. Please don’t leave. I can do better. Let me get you off,” he begged.

   “I will. I just...not yet.” Jensen couldn’t hear him of course, but he felt like he needed to respond. Unsure of what he was considering, he looked at Misha who was watching curiously as he worked his fingers into Matt. The words he had said played again in Jared’s head. _Do whatever you want with him._ Turning back to his bound friend, he leaned down and hesitantly pressed his lips to Jensen’s.

   Jensen did not respond like he did to Matt. He lips were soft and pliable under Jared’s. This was not primal. It was the righting of a wrong. It was intimate. It was somewhat upsetting to Jensen that it was happening under these circumstances, though it was doubtful any other chance would have come up. He just wanted to be able to touch Jared. Show him that everything was good between them.

   Jared pulled his lips away, only a breath of space between them as he debated. Giving in, he pushed back harder and there was no need for him to ask. Jensen opened his mouth, willingly letting Jared’s tongue inside to explore. Jared had only kissed a few men in his life, but this was a kiss he would never forget. It was the only man that actually mattered. A few more quick, wet kisses and he was ready. He straddled Jensen again and let him go back to work on his cock.

   Having worked three fingers into Matt, Misha smacked him on the ass with his free hand and said, “Wait.” Back at the shower, you were standing there as he had asked, looking every bit like a sex bot waiting for orders. He pulled you out and wrapped his arms around you. “We’re almost there, little girl. You can enjoy this.” Letting go, he led you back in.

   Matt saw and stood up. “Hey! What the hell? I thought you were going to fuck me.”

   Misha dropped your hand to grab Matt’s neck, forcing him back down to the bed, his mouth at his ear. “I am in charge here. You will take what I give you and say, ‘thank you very much, sir.’ Do you understand?”

   With his head pressed into the bed, Matt managed to nod slightly and say, “Yes, sir.” He no longer minded as being manhandled by Misha and told what to do was exciting enough as it was.

   Misha had been serious about being attracted to Matt. The man was beautiful. He let go of his neck and kissed him soundly before reluctantly moving away. This was not his time. It was yours. Straightening back up, he pulled you over behind Matt and lubed up your large cock before lining you up.

   You didn’t really care about being careful, but Misha guided you, keeping you at a fair pace as you first slid home. Once he let go of you though, you began to pump faster into Matt, his moans and whimpers getting you excited.

   “Oh my god! It’s so big!” Matt exclaimed as you put your hands on his hips and began to really work him as you had Jensen earlier.

   Misha sat back against the dresser, looking at his creation. Jensen and Jared were finally getting closure on what they needed. Matt was getting the ass-fucking he wanted. As for you, you were falling into that space of pleasing and Misha couldn’t be happier to know how truly you were his. No one else, Jensen included, would be able to work you to this point. It took a discipline no one else had. _It’s good to be the king._

   Jared was on the brink of cumming. Both hands gripped the headboard as he pumped carefully into Jensen’s mouth. “Yeah, Jen. That’s so good,” he breathed softly. It was only the fact that he knew the words were not being heard by anyone that he even allowed himself to say them. Jensen couldn’t hear anything and Matt’s noises were easily drowning out what he was saying. He looked down, watching his cock disappear over and over between those pouty lips. “Oh, you sexy fuck. Yes, suck that cock like you always wanted to,” he whispered. “Fucking take it.” He closed his eyes as he felt the tightening in his balls that meant he was about to cum. “Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Ooh..” He came, unloading a huge amount of cum into Jensen’s awaiting mouth.

   With no sounds or sight to judge from, it was hard to know when Jared was going to cum, but Jensen could sense his body tightening up over him. The next moment his mouth was filling with cum. He swallowed down as much as he could, but couldn’t keep up and he could feel it leaking out the corners of his mouth and down his cheeks.

   When he was finally spent, Jared pulled his softening cock from Jensen’s lips. The shock of what he did was beginning to settle in, but he didn’t feel concerned. It wasn’t like before. He felt like everything was going to be okay. It had been absolutely perfect. He didn’t know if it was something that would ever happen again, but until it did or if it never did, Jared knew he would be jerking off to this memory for a long time. He didn’t want to be here when Jensen was let free though. This was a different situation that needed to stay as it was. He removed himself from Jensen’s body and stepped off the bed.

   Misha was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself at this point. You were fucking Matt so well that he couldn’t fight how turned on he was getting. He kept touching your shoulders, your ass, your legs, placing hungry kisses along all those spots. He paused to watch as Jared climbed off Jensen. A quick glance and he could see the excess cum trailing down his lover’s face, like a white version of the Joker’s grin. _Good for them_ , he thought with a grin.

   Redressed, Jared turned to leave, but stopped at the door to the bedroom. Turning back to Misha, he said, “Thank you for that. I mean it.” After that, he left the room and the sound of the hotel door closing followed.

   Refocusing on what was going on in front of him, Misha was ready for Matt to follow Jared. Having already came once, Matt’s stamina was up, but Misha was confident in his abilities. Against your ear, he whispered, “I’m going to help make him cum so he can go.”

   A smile crossed your lips. Whatever it took to make the person you were with pleased was okay with you. Looking down, you saw Misha scoot between your and Matt’s spread legs, and tilting his head up, took Matt’s dangling cock in his mouth.

   The change in Matt was instantaneous. He went from moaning and panting about how good it felt to barely being able to say anything that wasn’t a curse word. “Oh, shit! Fuck! Yes! Suck it while your girl fucks my ass! Holy fucking shit! Oh my god!” He started to try pump back and forth between your cock and Misha’s mouth, but a sharp slap on his ass from you stopped the movement. It was shortly after that slap that he came in Misha’s mouth, having all his cum swallowed.  

   You slowed your thrusting as Matt came down from his high and Misha crawled out from under the both of you. “Good?” you asked as Misha stood up next you.

   He smiled and pulled you back causing your cock to slide out of Matt. “Yes, little girl. You did good.” He pushed the harness down and had you step out of it. He left it in the bathroom sink to take care of later. Even though he was still recovering from having his ass fucked, Misha was ready for Matt to be on his way.  “Matt, you need to go now. Thanks for stopping by.” He picked up the younger man’s clothes and handed them to him before unceremoniously shoving him out the bedroom door, closing it behind him.

   Turning back to you and Jensen, he sighed contently. None of that was supposed to have happened this weekend or potentially ever, but he couldn’t complain. “One last thing to take care of,” he said as he looked over your naked form.

   You were still in pleasing mode, but somewhere inside you there was a cry of hope that you might get to be pleased, as well. Misha had not removed a single piece of clothing and all you wanted was to help him out of the restrictive fabric and love that body that turned you on so easily.

   “I promised Jensen he could cum if he was good. I think he was good, don’t you? Do me a favor and get him off for me.” He went and took Jared’s previous spot in the chair. “I’m fucking tired after all that. Oh, and you should probably just suck or jerk him off. Wouldn’t want you riding him and accidentally cumming.”

   That small piece of hope was thoroughly crushed, but you would do as you were told. You climbed on the bed between Jensen’s legs and placed your hands softly on his thighs. Your touch made him jump. Without hearing or sight, he was hypersensitive to touch so you ran your hands up and down his firm thighs to get him accustomed to feeling you.

   His cock had started to soften after Jared left though he could tell from the movement of the bed that something had still been going on. Though your touch had been startling at first, he relaxed into it, knowing those hands were yours. His cock began to swell again as the hands got closer. He didn’t want to hope too much, but the possibility of getting to orgasm was there and he was so ready.

   Once his cock had began to harden again, you gently swirled your tongue across the tip before lightly sucking just the head between your lips. Jensen’s soft moans hit your ears and spurred you own. You began to bob up and down on his long shaft, pleased as he started to struggle against his restraints.

   You paused in your sucking, but kept your hand stroking him while with your other hand you pulled lightly on his sack. After pulling, you lightly sucked on each side, working the balls back and forth.

   Jensen had been toyed with even longer than you had though and was ready. “I love it, baby, but can I please cum?” he pleaded.

   Knowing a verbal answer was useless, you resumed your cock sucking. He was pulling so hard on the restraints that you were glad Misha chose the ones with the soft lining. It would have definitely left marks otherwise.

   He began to pant and his moans grew louder until he couldn’t contain it anymore. “Yes, baby! Oh, fuck yes!” His orgasm washed over him and he came in white hot spurts into your mouth. It had been building for so long that he felt completely spent, completely used up. The tension he had in the lengths between his limbs and the bed eased as he fully relaxed.

   You drank down the sticky liquid, thankful for at least being able to do something, and then sat back on your heels. You were exhausted now, as well, but more frustrated than anything. It had been such an enjoyable evening for everyone. _Everyone except me._ You looked to Misha hoping to see something that would give you faith that everything was not over, but he was just watching you closely. With a sigh, you let yourself slide off the end of the bed to sit on the floor, back against the bed.

   Misha approached, but it was to undo the leg restraints on Jensen. He unhooked them from the bed and then from his legs. With each leg, he ran his hands up down quickly to get the blood flowing well. He also tested each joint of the leg to make sure there was no damage before lightly laying it back on the bed. Bending both the legs, he was able to carefully remove the plug that had remained inside him the whole time.

   The rubbing and bending routine was repeated on both of his arms with Misha setting them lightly at Jensen’s side. He took the phone that was connected to the earbuds and slowly lowered the volume until it was muted. Then he removed the blindfold and the earbuds.

   Jensen lay still, eyes still closed. The sound of silence seemed absolutely deafening after the never ending monotonous tones that he’d been exposed to the whole time. He didn’t feel like he was back yet.

   Misha knew that it would take him a while before Jensen felt that he had truly detached from everything that had just happened. It had to be compartmentalized so he could come back and be his normal self. The sound of you slumping from your sitting up position to lying on the floor caught his attention. He laid out on the bed, head hanging over the end, looking down at you. He wasn’t surprised that you had come back to yourself so much quicker considering how hard it had been to get you into sub-brain. Perhaps he was just getting weak or perhaps he just loved you too much. Either way, nothing could have stopped him from asking, “Would you like to cum now?”

   “No,” you answered with a pout.

   “Liar,” he grinned back.

   Rolling onto your back to look up at him, you considered a thought that had been rolling around. You didn’t know how to approach it without sounding pouty and jealous, but you wanted to understand. “I think you love Jensen more than you will ever love me.”

   He considered for a moment, not about whether or not what you said was true, but about why you would think that. “Is this because he got so much more attention than you?”

   You nodded.

   “Do you feel punished?” he asked. When you nodded again, he continued. “You’re very easy to punish, little one, because you’re so needy...and I never mean that in a negative way. I don’t have to tie you up, or hit you, though I absolutely enjoy doing those things to you. I just have to quit giving you what you need and it kills you. You feel lost, dejected, unfulfilled. I don’t know if you realize this, but you’re an open book. Every emotion is clearly written across your face and I can see it. I can watch you change. It’s different with him.” Misha nodded back towards Jensen. “I can’t just take attention away because he’s fine without it. I have to push him to submit. It’s usually a lot more physically punishing for him, but today was more about humiliation and being used. We’ve never done this with other people before. This was new, which is why a mistake was made. I thought you would be awkward with Jared, but you settled into him nicely.”

   You smiled. “You were mad.”

   “I was furious, but it was my mistake not yours.”

   From behind Misha, Jensen’s weary voice said, “What...what happened with...Jared and (Y/N)?”

   “Get some rest, Jen. We can talk when you’re totally back.”

   “Yeah, okay.”  The other man fell silent again.

   Looking down, Misha decided it was time for the collar to come off. He reached down for the clasp and you turned your head so he could more easily reach it. Once he had it undone, he tossed it up on the dresser. Grinning at you, he quirked a brow and said, “So how about now?”

   “Now is the perfect time...for ice cream.” You looked up at the ceiling, like you were deep in thought, though your wry grin revealed the truth. “Hmm. Yeah, I’m going to order some. Do you want some, too?”

   “Well, I was feeling like I wanted some you, but yeah, ice cream sounds good. We haven’t had anything to eat in a while.”

   “Speak for yourself,” Jensen mumbled.

  

   Downstairs, a tall woman with a wide-brimmed hat was walking out of the hotel. “No. It’s not going to work. She’s got someone with her constantly. If we want to grab her, we’ll have to wait until she’s back home. She’ll be less likely to have someone with her all the time. If we wait for the trial, it will be even better because Maverick would be able to get to her quicker. I’m heading back. Tell Brayden матушка loves him and will be home soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless...


	48. Maybe This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Jensen, and Misha deal with the aftermath of the punishment that had been endured.

   Jensen cracked his eyes open, trying to adjust to there being light after being blind for so long. Cautiously, he tested his arms and his legs, moving only slightly. He could tell there would be some soreness in the morning, but for now, he had came through fine. Bringing his hands up, he rubbed on his forehead, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. _What the hell went on? What was real?_

   You had went into the living area with Misha when he called and ordered the ice cream. However, when he started live streaming afterwards, you quickly retreated back to the bedroom lest he want to humiliate your further by letting the whole world see your naked body. You were happy to see that Jensen was moving and hopped up on the bed next to him, laying on your side with your head in your hand. “Are you okay?”

   He dropped his hands to his chest, turning his head to face you. “Yeah. I’ve been through worse. What about you, baby? I don’t even know what happened to you. Are you okay?”

   His genuine concern gave you a warm feeling inside. “Yes. I’m fine. There wasn’t much done to me really. He just wanted me to feel embarrassment by being naked in front of other people.”

   “Right. The other people... Was Jared really here? He was, wasn’t he?”

   You nodded.

   Jensen tried to imagine what his friend must have seen. There was his beautiful girl, naked, collared, and sat on the floor. Then himself of course, also naked, and tied to the bed. _What did he think? What did he do? Did I really suck him off?_ His hands immediately went to his cheeks, feeling the dry cum, crusting in lines coming from the corners of his mouth. _I guess so...and he and I get to spend the day together tomorrow. That won’t be awkward at all. How will I deal with that?_ The conversation you had with Misha as Jensen had been floating back to reality came back to him. “Did something happen? Something with you and Jared?”

   You shrugged as well as you could from your position. “Not really. As was his plan, Misha was trying to embarrass me by allowing me to be used for Jared’s entertainment.” You were choosing your words carefully. “It was supposed to be weird and awkward...a little for him, but more so for me.”

   “Was it?”

   “At first, yeah.” You didn’t continue, not wanting him to get upset.

   Jensen knew where your hesitation stemmed from. “It’s okay. You know you can’t be in trouble for something Misha made you do. So it was weird at first. Then what? It didn’t stay weird?”

   Shaking your head, you answered, “No, it turned...nice, for a little bit.” You looked down at the comforter on the bed, picking at a lose thread.

   Jensen smiled and turned to lay on his side to face you so he didn’t get a crick in his neck. “Misha said you wear your emotions. You do.” He turned back to stretch his arms and legs. “I guess if you had to be with any other guy, Jared is someone I can be okay with.”

   “I didn’t fuck him,” you replied quickly, unsure if he realized that.

   “Really? Did you not want to? I find it hard to believe that he wouldn’t want to.”

   You grinned shyly. “He definitely wanted to. Told me he would tear me up.”

   Back on his side again, Jensen gave a small laugh. “With a cock like that, he would tear anybody up. It’s amazing that Gen can still walk right. So you said no?”

   “Apparently, Misha told him no.” You looked back to the errant thread.

   Jensen shifted closer to be able to catch your gaze. “You would have let him.”

   Huffily, you crossed your arms and fell back on the bed, saying, “Well, it wasn’t my fault. He did things and I got turned on and...and things were happening...and..”

   “Shush, shush, shush,” he said through a laugh, leaning up on his elbow next to you. “I told you you’re not in trouble. I don’t blame you for wanting to. Glad you didn’t though.” He leaned over to kiss you, but a finger on his chin was all it took to halt him. “What?”

   “I love you and I love kissing you, but you have...some stuff.” You wiped a finger over the line of dried cum on his nearest cheek and made a face when a bit of it stuck to your finger.

   “Yeah, that’s understandable.” Jensen slowly managed to pull himself upright and then walked into the bathroom. Turning on the sink, he washed his face first and then brushed his teeth. He knew it was one thing to kiss him after he had went down on Misha, but those were guys who you had not been with. He paused after rinsing the toothpaste out of his mouth. _Guys. How many were here?_ He knew there had been two cocks he sucked, but that didn’t mean that there were only two other men there. _Who were they?_ Turning off the sink and putting his toothbrush back, he asked, “Hey, baby. How many people were here?”

   You really felt like that was a question for Misha. Thankfully, you didn’t have to answer because Misha knocked on the partially open bedroom door.

   “Are you all decent?” he asked loudly.

   Amused by whatever he was playing at, you responded, “Never. Being decent is overrated.”

   “That sounds like a joking kind of response so I guess I’m going to take a chance and hope that you actually are decent.” He came around the door, holding the phone up in front of him as he had been earlier when starting the livestream.

   “Damn it, Mish!” Not knowing which way the camera was pointing, you quickly rolled off the side of the bed, falling hard to the floor.

   “It’s not on! I was just kidding,” he laughed, coming over to help you off the floor. “I’d love to see that awesome roll again though. So committed. Very bad ass.”

   “Thanks. I’d prefer not to do it again.”

   Jensen stepped out of the bathroom area next to you both. “Are you okay?” When you confirmed you were, he returned to his question, this time asking Misha. “So I obviously couldn’t see or hear anything so I don’t know how many people were here. How many were there?”

   Misha knew that Jensen was going to want to know who he had been with. He had hoped they could have at least had the ice cream first that was supposed to be on the way up. “Including the three of us, there were five people total.”

   "So, two others. One of them was Jared. Who was the other one?” he asked.

   The expression on Misha’s face was quite interesting. He was smiling, obviously pleased with himself, but he did seem to be experiencing a bit of regret over including Matt. He had known Matt would jump at the chance to use Jensen. He also knew it was a lie to say that was the only reason he brought him in. He felt Jensen would no longer be able to hold him being with Matt against him since now he had, as well, and he’d enjoyed it. A third reason was from then on, Matt would be less scared of being pummeled by Jensen for their playful stage banter and rough housing. It wouldn’t be worth the risk to Jensen himself. Then there was the added benefit of seeing that spitfire in your eyes on behalf of your man when Misha began to stroke Matt's dick. That was where the regret was and a bit of guilt. He was supposed to just enjoy the show with his eyes, but he had let himself touch. Not just touch by stroking, but by, smacking, kissing, and sucking him. He didn’t have to go into that detail, but he had to be honest about who the person was. Jensen would be upset, but it was just a matter of how upset he would be.

   Trying to ease the situation, you said, “Are you sure there were five of us? I think there were only four.”

   Jensen groaned and walked past you to his suitcase to get a pair of briefs to pull on. “I know it’s bad if you think pretending like it didn’t happen is a better option. I knew there were at least two dicks. Jared’s and another that wasn’t Misha.” He’d already had a feeling about who it was because there were only so many people he could imagine Misha trusting, but he didn’t want to believe it. He pulled on the dark blue underwear and turned back to look at you both. “Misha, don’t tell me you brought Matt into our bedroom, not after all the shit he caused, not after what he did to you.”

   There was a knock on the door and Misha thought he was saved. “Ice cream is here! I’ll get it.”

   Jensen held up his hand, halting Misha in his tracks. “No. You won’t. (Y/N), throw on a robe or something and get your damn ice cream.”

   You hurried to do what he said and rushed out to answer the door before the person on the other side got tired of waiting.

   “Avoiding the question was a pretty clear answer. Why even bother letting us tell him to back off if you’re going to bring him right back in and act like it’s all okay?”

   “That stands. Nothing about what happened here changed what happened yesterday. Jensen, I know you are upset, but punishment shouldn’t make you happy. You knew beforehand that I was talking about bringing in someone else. Who did you think it would be? Did you want it to be someone who doesn’t know about us yet?”

   Jensen growled in frustration, turning his back to Misha and sitting on the edge of the bed. When it was first brought up, the possibility of Matt hadn’t occurred to him. He’d honestly thought Misha could have been talking about someone he didn’t know at all. _Probably would have been a better situation._ Jensen put his head in his hands and tried to think clearly. _Misha was in charge. I knowingly consented to other people being involved. I didn’t consent to one of those people being Matt. I can’t exactly change what happened._

   Misha interrupted his thoughts. “You liked it.”

   “What?” he snapped, annoyed by the distraction.

   “Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me you didn’t enjoy his cock in your throat. Tell me you didn’t like it when he sucked you. That you thanking him, telling him how good it felt, and calling him sir was all just a convincing act. That when he came you didn’t feel good about drinking down every last drop. That when he kissed you, you didn’t moan as you felt him getting hard against you again. Tell me the thought of getting your ass fucked by that very cock never crossed your mind.”

   “I can like what’s happening without liking the person doing it.”

   “So you did like it?”

   “Yes, I liked it!” Jensen shouted. Realizing that gave him pause. He had thoroughly enjoyed everything that happened. _If it had been anyone else, a stranger, would I be mad?_ It wasn’t hard to figure out. _No. I wouldn’t be._ He was only mad because of who it was and only because he didn’t want him being near Misha in that kind of setting. If he tried to be truly objective and think about how it would have been if the things between Matt and Misha had never happened, he could admit that he would be feeling very differently right now. If he was truly honest with himself, dealing with Jared was a bigger issue, but one that he didn't know what to do with. Being mad about Matt was easy; he had done it before, but there wasn't really a point to it anymore. “I don’t know how I should feel right now. I’m mad, but I can’t do anything about it. You wanted humiliation and you got it...so how am I even supposed to protect you now?”

   “I don’t need you to protect me from Matt. I have (Y/N) for that,” he grinned. “I’m not just saying that because she hit him either. Per my instruction, she also put her toy to use and thoroughly took his ass. She has the power there now. She owned him and you own her. So technically you are still in control of the whole situation.” He tilted his head and raised his voice. “Isn’t that right, sweet girl? You don’t have to stand on the other side of the wall. You are part of this relationship.”

   He knew you well because that was exactly what you were doing. The room service person was long gone and the ice cream had started melting. You chose to stay by the open door, but out of sight, waiting for them to come to a conclusion. At Misha’s behest though, you joined them in the room and sat on the bed next to Jensen. “Mistakes were made. It was a bad choice.” You turned to look at Misha. “It was a bad choice, wasn’t it?” Your tone told him that he needed to agree.

   He didn’t want to, but he understood why you were asking him to so he compromised. “There were maybe things that could have been handled differently.”

   You frowned at him for his side-step, but took it as all you would get from him. “We made some bad choices, too. Rather than be bitchy about it we could just learn from them. How about a rule that no one else gets included without each of us being aware and accepting?”

   “That’s fair,” Misha agreed. He felt good about that rule. It would keep him in line.

   “Yeah, it’s a good rule,” Jensen agreed.

   You smiled. “Great! Maybe we should take public humiliation off the table, too.” Both of them began to protest vehemently. There was nothing you could do, but roll your eyes. _Fucking boys._

   

   Jensen decided to take a shower, but requested real food for when he was done. Misha ordered for them both. You weren’t feeling like anything heavy so stuck with your ice cream. He sat in the chair, watching you curled up in the corner of the love seat, still in the hotel robe, nibbling at the mostly melted ice cream. He smiled, thinking about how nice it would be to have you around all the time. While you had remained mostly quiet, he didn’t know how you were feeling at this point though and it was weighing on him.  

   Feeling his eyes on you, you looked up to meet his gaze. “What?”

   “Are you upset with me?” he asked.

   You thought back over your actions, trying to understand why he would ask. Nothing came to mind. “Have I done something to make you think I am?”

   “No, but it surprises me that you aren’t,” he admitted. “You know more than he does.” he nodded towards the bedroom door.

   Understanding, you nodded. “Just bad choices. They are easier to make in those situations. I would have made a bad choice if you let me.”

   “You did make a bad choice,” he frowned.

   “Seriously?” you asked in annoyance. “Should we make a chart and start putting up tallies? Are we really keeping score?”

   Misha’s frown disappeared as he started laughing.

   The laughter was irritating to you as you didn’t see the humor in the situation. “I don’t know what you think is so funny,” you grumbled, stirring the melted mess in your bowl.

   “I think bringing out a Dom side of you may have been one of those mistakes. Listen to you sass me. That’s gonna have to stop,” he grinned, moving from the chair to slide up next to you. His hand on your cheek tilted your head so he could kiss your cold lips. It was a kiss meant to heat up your insides. With his mouth still on yours, he was able to take the bowl from your hands and set it on the coffee table before leaning back into you.

   Your hands wrapped around his neck as your lips kept pressing together until finally his tongue pushed for entry and you let him in, enjoying how it felt to surrender. When his hand slipped into the opening of your robe, finding your bare breast, you arched into his hand, needing this feeling he was starting to build in you.

   He had just began to shift to slide you underneath him when there was a knock at the door. “What the hell is with room service timing around here?” he said, pushing himself back up from the loveseat. He tipped the guy and rolled the cart in the room. “I’ll eat that later. I want you.” Prowling back towards you with that wicked grin, he said, “Now, where were we?”

   You started to smile back, but ended up laughing when his phone rang.

   “Really?” he whined. “Why does the universe not want me to fuck you right now?” He grabbed his phone off the arm of the chair to check the ID. “Oh, it’s Vicki,” he said before answering the phone. “Hey, babe.” It was past midnight in Atlanta, but it was the kids’ bedtime back at home. They wanted to talk to Daddy first.

   Jensen came out from his shower, back in his dark briefs and headed straight for the food. “Thank god. I’m starving.”

   “I guess cum doesn’t really fill you up for long, huh?” you quipped.

   “Youf be’er watch er mouf!” he said with a mouth full of cornbread that came with his surf and turf meal.

   You smiled back, but then sighed. Jensen was eating, Misha was on the phone, and you were exhausted. You were starting to consider whether it would be worth trying to slip off to bed when Jensen sat down next to you, plate in his lap. Just looking at the food made you nauseated so you chose to just keep your eyes closed. _Maybe I’ll just fall asleep here._

   “Can I ask you a question?” Jensen asked quietly so as not to disturb Misha’s call.

   You nodded as you looked back to him, but then shook your head. “No, actually. Not while you have that.” You gestured to the plate in his lap. “I don’t know what it is about that, maybe the fish, but it’s making me ill.”

   He sat the plate on the coffee table and then turned on the loveseat to face you, motioning for you to face him. “Better?” he asked.

   “Better. What’s your question?”

   “Did Jared act like it was weird or like he didn’t want to be doing it, what he did with me I mean? I just want to know how to expect him to be acting tomorrow.”

   On one hand, his worry was cute. On the other, you found the truth of what happened incredibly annoying and it showed in your tone of voice. “He dumped me from his lap into a chair to get to you. I think it’s safe to say he was into it.”

   “Ooh! Feeling a bit jealous?” he asked, enjoying that thought.

   Sighing, you said, “Sorry, no. Just annoyed. This has not been the best night. I think I’m gonna go lay down.” You leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and returned to the bedroom, flicking the lights off. After closing the door, you tossed the robe on the chair and climbed into your spot on the bed. It was surprising to you how much frustration alone could wear a person out. You needed sleep.

   Jensen watched you go and then grabbed his plate back. He was mulling over how out of character it seemed for you when Misha finally hung up the phone, sitting back in the chair. “I think you should have gotten (Y/N) off,” he told him.

   Misha threw up his hands in exasperation. “I’ve been trying to, but I keep getting interrupted.” He looked around and realized you weren’t in the room. “Where did she go?”

   “To bed. She seems tired. Guess it’s been a long day.”

   He slumped back in the chair. “I’ll let her sleep then. I’m not gonna come down ‘til time for autos tomorrow though. I wanna wake up next to her and not let her out of bed until we’re both thoroughly satisfied...if I can wait that long.” He rose to go get his own food from the cart. 

   “Sounds more fun that what I’ll be doing,” Jensen said, taking another bit of his food.

   “Oh, stop complaining. I did you a favor. You got to do exactly what you wanted for years and don’t think for a second that he didn’t want it, too. He fucking kissed you, Jensen. He didn’t have to do that.” He sat back down with his plate, legs up on the coffee table.

   “Yeah, but how do I even look at him now? Every time he looks at me, he’s gonna see me naked and tied to the bed.”

   “So what? Make it work to your advantage. He’s constantly embarrassing us. Find a way to get him to blush. Or you could always try, I don’t know, uh, talking to him about it. Maybe he really enjoyed it. Maybe he enjoyed it so much he wants you to do it again. Maybe he wants to actually look into your eyes while you’re down on your knees with that giant cock in your mouth. Maybe...just maybe...he wants to return the favor.”

   Jensen had completely stopped chewing, mouth hanging open as his mind filled with the images Misha had painted with his words. Realizing, he snapped his mouth back and sat the plate on the coffee table. “Fuck you. That’s not cool. I’m going to join (Y/N). I have to get up early.”

   Misha laughed. “You won’t know unless you talk to him,” he called after him. “You have my permission!”

   You hadn’t been down for long when Jensen came into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. “You asleep?” he whispered.

   “No.”

   “Misha’s being an asshole,” he said, coming around the bed and laying down on his back next to to you.

   You scooted up against him, arm over his stomach and head over his shoulder. You sighed with contentment as his arm curled around you. “I’m sorry, love. How so?”

   He half-shrugged. “He thinks I should talk to Jared about what happened. Said maybe he would want to do it again.”

   “How is that being an asshole?” you asked.

   “I don’t need that thought in my head. We made it through it. I’m not gonna risk making it weird again. I already did that once.” He rubbed his face as if trying to erase the memory, but knew it was useless.

   “What? When?”

   “It was a long time ago. I’ll tell you about it sometime, but I just don’t want to talk about it right now.”

   Shifting up, you brought your hand up to his cheek, turning his face to you, and very lightly pressed your lips against his. Pulling back slightly, you asked in a whisper, “Do you want to do it again?” You kissed him again, parting your lips so your tongues could meet, but only for a moment before you broke the kiss to await his answer.

   “I don’t know,” he whispered back. “Maybe.” He hand went around the back of your head, pulling your face back down to his, taking your mouth much more firmly.

   You enjoyed the kiss, but managed to break his hold by climbing up on top of him. “I heard Misha say that you have his permission. Do you want mine?”

   His hands were on your hips, holding you down while he pushed up against you. “If you give me yours, I’ll give you mine.”

   You blinked. “What?”

   “Just a thought,” he grinned up at you in the dark. “You said you would have. I’m not sure I want you fucking him, but I wouldn’t mind seeing you fooling around like you were, or seeing you try to do what I did...if you think you could handle it.”

   “Excuse me?” you laughed. “I think I would be fine.” You were completely bluffing. There was no way you could be as effective as Jensen was. Your mouth just wasn’t that big.

   “Well, put the cock where your mouth is, sweetheart, and we’ll see,” he challenged. “For now though,” he reached in between your bodies, pulling his hard-on from the inside of his underwear, “you could just take care of this cock.”

   “Not without Misha. He gets me first,” you tsked.

   “Well, then go get him and let’s get back to our normal.” He leaned up to kiss you, patting your bare ass as you slid off him. He stroked his cock slowly as you opened the door, letting light spill into the room, before engulfing him in darkness again as it closed.

   Misha was still sitting in the chair, but he had his plate in his lap and his laptop open on the coffee table, typing up some new post for Facebook. He looked up when he heard the bedroom door open. Seeing you standing there, he looked mildly curious. “I thought you were going to sleep.”

   You took a few steps towards the middle of the room, acting as innocent as you could. “I was, but I want to sleep with you.”

   He closed the laptop and sat the plate on the coffee table in front of him. “You must enjoy parading around naked in front of me. Do you like being a tease?”

   “I’m not teasing. Come and see.” You held out your hand.

   He stood, meeting you in the middle of the room, taking your hand. He brought your hand up to his mouth, kissing the inside of your wrist. Letting go of you, he started to undo a button on his shirt, but your hands grabbed his to stop him.

   “No. Let me. Please.”

   Misha willingly dropped his hands, allowing you to start unbuttoning his shirt. He was happy just to watch you. He was finding it was one of his favorite new past times. 

   Carefully, you undid each button, his toned skin inching into view and making your breath speed up. Last button undone, you stretched up, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. You tossed it to the side before going to work on the button and zipper of his pants. You lowered them to the floor, revealing his orange briefs. As you helped him step out of his jeans, you mouthed at the semi hard bulge of his cock. He quickly hardened to his full length as your mouth began to leave a wet spot on his briefs.

   His hand came down to tangle in your hair. “See. You are a fucking tease.”

   In answer, you stood back up and took his hand, dragging him into the bedroom. As you stepped back in, you told Jensen in a very matter-of-fact voice,  “I have Misha. He’s going to fuck me now.” The two of you had both been through a lot without getting to cum and were more than ready. At the side of the bed, you crawled up onto your knees and elbows, leaning down to be able to kiss Jensen while Misha was behind you.

   Normally, he would have taken the time to eat your pussy and make sure you were thoroughly pleasured in every way. Not tonight. He needed to cum as badly as you did. He knelt behind you on the bed and plunged into your wet hole. He took no time to build up a pace, instead going hard and fast as soon as he was in you. He knew he needed to slow down or he was never going to last long enough to get you off, but you were so tight and wet around him.

   You weren’t able to keep kissing Jensen because of how Misha was pounding into you. All you could was have your face next to him on the bed, breathing fast and moaning through the pleasure.

   Jensen enjoyed hearing your sounds next to his ear and the sound of Misha’s body slapping into yours. He spit into his own hand, lubing himself up for better stroking, incredibly turned on by his two lovers, desperate to cum with you both. 

   You knew as well as Misha that he was not going to last. He was building you up, but you weren’t near that ledge yet. “Jensen, no. Wait for me. I need you.” If Misha was going to cum before you were ready, you wanted to be able to immediately jump on your other man and ride him to your own orgasm.

   It was hard for him to not touch himself when you were saying those kinds of things. He wanted to be inside you, but the wait was going to kill him. “I’m trying, baby,” he promised through gritted teeth.

   “Damn it! I’m gonna cum! Can’t stop it! Ooh!” Misha came, ramming into you over and over as hard as he could, spraying deep inside you with each thrust. When the last of his cum was dripping out of him, he laid his head on your back. “I’m so sorry.”

   Something about his apology flicked that Dom switch that they had managed to give you. It changed your mind about how you wanted to continue. “Don’t apologize. You’re not done. Get between my legs and suck my clit until I cum. Jensen, I still want that dick.”

   Misha smacked your ass for your insolence, but flipped underneath you all the same while Jensen took his place behind you. He figured since he didn’t do it to begin with to get you on the same level as he was then he owed this to you now. He waited until Jensen slid into you and then began to suck on your clit as the other man pumped your pussy.

   As soon as his mouth sucked on your tiny nub, you were completely gone. The feeling was incredible and combined with Jensen pushing into your already abused hole, you knew this was a lot closer to getting you to that _petite mort_. “Don’t stop sucking, Misha, please,” you begged. “Jen, harder.”

   Both men were eager to please. Jensen was actually slamming into you so hard that your ass was beginning to hurt. The pain just spurred on those feelings inside, the swirling, tightening as you neared the edge.

   When Misha started flicking his tongue over your clit as he sucked, it was your undoing.;; “Yes! Yes! Don’t stop! So close! Ungh! Yes! I’m cumming! Oh, fuck!” You couldn’t hold still, grinding down on Misha’s face while pushing back on Jensen’s cock. It was such a huge release after all the frustration from earlier that you couldn’t even hold yourself up.

   Misha was able to keep you up until Jensen was able to orgasm as well, filling your pussy, his cum mixing with what Misha had already shot into you. Knowing you wouldn’t be getting out of bed after this, he took the time to lick up the mess they had made on you. His tongue delved in between your folds to lap the cream out of you so there wouldn’t be as much to leak out on you during the night.

   You were completely sated and definitely appreciative of Misha’s gesture. All you wanted now was to curl up between your guys and go to sleep. By that point, they were absolutely ready for the same thing and the three of you got comfortable in bed, drifting off quickly.

 

   At the other end of the hall of the hotel, sleep was not as easy to get for Jared. Since leaving the other room, he had jerked off three times thinking about what he had just experienced. It kept playing over and over in his head. Jensen's sprawled body, (Y/N) grinding on his cock, overflowing Jensen's mouth as he came. It was like a movie that he couldn't stop. He prayed for sleep to take him and finally it did, but his dreams were just the same vivid memories he had when he was awake. The next day was going to be rough.


	49. Indecent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jensen is dealing with facing Jared, Reader brings Jensen's thoughts to Misha for his consideration.

   When you woke up, you were curled against Misha’s front, his arm over you. It was so warm and comfortable that you didn’t want to move. You could hear the sound of the sink in the bathroom and knew Jensen was already up and getting ready. Knowing he was probably still worried, you felt you needed to check on him. As happy as you were in your Misha-cocoon, you slid out from under his arm to creep over to the bathroom.

   Jensen was shirtless in a pair of jeans, leaning on the counter, a hand on either side of the bathroom sink. He was staring at the water pouring down from the faucet, but not seeing anything. His head jerked up when you scuffed your feet so he would know you were there. Seeing you, he smiled. “Hey, baby. Surprised you’re up. Did I wake you?” he asked softly, turning the water off.

   You stepped up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist and you pressed against his warm back. “No. Just woke up on my own.” Feeling the taut muscles, you placed soft kisses along his back. Some of the tension eased, but not much. “You are going to be fine today.”

   “You think so? Either you don’t know Jared or you have more faith in me than I do. Maybe both.”

   “Maybe, but I know you. You are Jensen Ackles and you’re a freaking BAMF. You have a sexy wife that most men would die for. You have a handsome man in your bed that is sex personified. You have three gorgeous children that love their dad. There is a multitude of fans that love you. You’ve fought and won battles in life. There is nothing that you can’t handle. You have no reason to feel even a little nervous.” You squeezed him tight.

   “Come here.” He pulled on your hand, leading you in front of him so he could squeeze you back. “You forgot to say that I have a beautiful girl who can always make me feel better.”

   “And who also loves you very much,” you added.

   He smiled. “And who also loves me very much.” Dipping his head, he kissed you softly. “And who I love,” he whispered, his lips brushing ever so lightly against yours as he spoke. He followed it up with a hard kiss as he pulled you tightly into his arms. He let go of you all at once, a big grin on his face. “Go back to bed, sweetheart. From the messages I have been getting from Danneel, you’re gonna need your energy.” He grabbed the t-shirt he had picked out and pulled it over his head before throwing a flannel on over it. His phone vibrated on the counter. Checking the message, he said, “Jared’s gonna meet me at the elevator to head down for the breakfast panel.” He took a deep breath and let it out. “Okay.”

   With a smile, you turned and got back up in bed, not sorry to have disturbed Misha since you wanted back under his arm. His content sigh as he pulled you back to him filled you with warm comfort.

   Jensen came up on the other side, leaning in to give Misha a kiss. “See you soon, handsome man in my bed.” He gave you a wink over using your phrase before giving you another quick kiss.

   “Bye, handsome man who is not in bed,” Misha mumbled.

   The two of you snuggled together, happy in bed, while Jensen went off to face his friend.

 

   Jensen had made the decision that it just wasn’t going to be talked about, just like the first time. They could ignore things so why should this be any different. Seeing Jared standing at the elevator, he faltered in his step, thought about turning around. _I could just go back to the room and send him a text about meeting him downstairs._ He was about to do just that, but lost the chance as Jared turned around and saw him. _Back to Plan A._

   “Hey, dude,” Jared greeted him easily.

   “Hey.” It was all he could muster along with a weak smile. Pushing the down button, he stood slightly ahead of Jared, arms crossed, waiting on the elevator.

   Jared could see that Jensen was tense and hoped that some friendly banter would loosen him up. He didn’t want this to be like last time where they acted like it never happened. “So…”

   “No.”

   “No what?” he asked, confused.

   “No. Just no. We’re not talking about anything that we don’t need to talk about.” Jensen stayed in his spot, staring at the silver doors in front of him.

   “Ha. Well, I was just going to say, ‘So...I’m in need of coffee. How ‘bout you?’ You seem to have something else on the mind though." That was of course a lie and not at all what he was going to say.

   Jensen said nothing as the doors opened and they stepped inside. He pushed the button for the lobby and leaned against the side wall.

   “Okay. Whether you want coffee or not, we’re stopping to get some. I’ve never had so much trouble just trying to sleep. It was really hard. I kept jerking awake. Thought it would never come, ya know,... morning, I mean. Time just kept dickin’ by and I just stayed up. Totally sucked.”

   Jensen rolled his eyes at his friends multiple innuendos, though he had to appreciate the way he used them. Not that he would admit it. “Ticking.”

   “What?”

   “You said ‘dicking.’ That doesn’t work for what you were doing.”

   “I didn’t say ‘dicking.’ Why would I say that? ‘Dicking’ doesn’t make sense at all. It seems like maybe you have dicks on your mind. Why is that?” Jared was grinning. He loved messing with his friends, especially when they made it so easy. He had no intention of telling anybody what happened, but Jensen didn’t need to know that yet. The day was seeming like it might be better than he predicted.

   Jensen shook his head and dropped his arms, hands going in his jean pockets. “Fuck you,” he said with a smile he tried to hide.

   “Isn’t that against the rules?” he asked as the doors parted.

   Jensen walked out of the elevator and prayed that the day would go quickly and that Jared wouldn’t torture him too much.

 

   You rolled onto your back, completely breathless, tingling with the pleasure of your orgasm. “Holy fuck, babe! You’re like some kind of damn magician, making me cum like magic. Uhh!” The waves of delight were still rippling across you. It was one of those good orgasms that lasted longer than usual, outlasting the act itself.

   Misha laid down on his side next to you. He was also trying to catch his breath after filling you up. “Magic Misha. That’s what they call me.”

   You burst out laughing. “Who is they and why do they do that?”

   “Sounds like you don’t believe me?” he fake pouted. “And after how good I was to you.” He rolled away, facing the balcony.

   “Aww! Poor love! Of course I believe you. I’d just get so jealous over other people knowing about your magic. That’s all,” you said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling on him.

   He immediately rolled back to face you with a big grin. “Yeah, I found that out for sure yesterday, didn’t I? I wasn’t the only one who was mad.”

   You tried to hang on to your good feeling, but remembering did bring back how upset you were when you saw him put his hands on Matt. “Mad, but not jealous. We haven’t actually talked about that. You said he was just there to put you and Jensen on the same level. You stepped over that. I’m not sure that’s okay.”

   Misha stared up at the ceiling, regretting bringing it up because he knew you were right. “It wasn’t okay. I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t want him to touch you...for a multitude of reasons. I knew Jensen would have been more upset about that than what happened to him. You were too close to getting off which you weren’t allowed to do. I could have just told him no though…, but because I was mad about how much you seemed to enjoy Jared, about letting him finger you, about how close you were, that’s why I grabbed Matt. That’s why I did what I did. I wanted to make you mad, too, but...huh, I guess things really could have been done differently.”

   “Well, you definitely succeeded in pissing me off. Job well done, Sir. I have to ask though. Did you really expect it to be as awkward as you wanted? Me being with Jared?” you asked.

   “That’s the thing. You weren’t supposed to ‘be with Jared.’ You were supposed to be used by Jared and not be happy about it. I didn’t realize what a giver he is though. He certainly got you hot and bothered...and then some.”

   The conversation you had had with Jensen the night before was rolling around in your head. Now seemed as good a time as any to see how Misha felt. “You gave Jensen permission to be with Jared.” It was a statement, but you were looking for confirmation.

   “Yeah. He’s kinda messed up over that whole thing. I was trying to help him out, believe it or not, not make things worse. I really think they should talk it out. I don’t think it would be the worst thing if they wanted to screw around a time or two. Plus, it’s double the added benefits for us. It lessens the heat on us for our options to be with other people and we could get to watch. Would you like to watch?”

   Ignoring his question, you asked one of your own. “For Jensen to do anything with Jared, doesn’t he need permission from me, too?”

   Misha blinked. “Oh, shit. Yeah, I guess he does. I wonder if he knows that.”

   “He knows. We talked about it.”

   “Oh? Did you not give him permission? If you did, it seems like asking if he needs your permission is a moot point.” He propped his head in his hand, curiosity on his face.

   “Well, I asked if he wanted my permission and he made a proposal.”

   “Marriage? He knows that’s not legal,” Misha joked.

   It made you grin. “No, not that kind of proposal. He said that he would give me his permission if I gave him mine. I didn’t ask for it. He just offered.”

   Misha frowned and sat up. “What? That little fuck! No, I don’t think I can agree to that.” He looked down at you. “I’m sorry if that’s something you want, but I don’t want you fucking Jared.”

   “Jensen didn’t know if he would allow that either. He just said he wouldn’t mind seeing what he missed when he was tied up though and seeing if I could suck Jared like he did.”

   Misha laid back, contemplating. “Can I think on this and talk to Jensen about it?”

   “Of course. Like I said, it wasn’t me asking so if I’m not allowed that’s fine. If permission is offered though...I can’t say I wouldn’t be interested in at least seeing what happens. You even mentioned how turned on he got me. That without the restrictions is an interesting thought.” When Misha quickly rolled on top of you, you realized he was hard again. “Huh. You seem to think so, too.”

   “No comment. If it’s such an interesting thought, then hold onto it while I fuck you.”

   “I’d rather hold on to you.” His pleased smile had your butterflies taking flight in anticipation of being thoroughly owned a second time.

 

   With the exception of a few veiled comments, Jared had not said anything at the morning panel. Jensen was working to make sure it stayed that way, generally keeping a distance between himself and his friend. As happens though, they had to take a bathroom break on the way to their photos with fans.

   Not one to waste a chance, Jared broke the 'no talking about it' rule. “I liked it. It was really good. Impressive even.”

   At a urinal, Jensen closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “Dude, I said no.”

   “I’m just trying to give you a compliment! I’m not asking you to do it again. I’m just being a good friend...because you were a _very_ good friend to me.” He zipped up, flushed, and went to wash his hands.

   Jensen did the same. As he washed his hands, he said, “That was not me. That was Misha. That was not a choice I made. Just let it go.” He knew it was absolutely his choice. The moment he had realized it was Jared, he could have safeworded, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to finish what he had started all those years ago.

   Jared shrugged. “Fine. I’ll let it go. Won’t talk about it anymore.”

   Jensen knew better than to trust such a willing reply. “Really? You’re not gonna talk about. You’re not gonna make innuendos. You’re not gonna even hint at it.”

   “Nope. You’re my friend and I respect you.”

   He regarded Jared as he dried his hands on a paper towel from the dispenser. He wanted to believe him, but past experience had taught him that Jared didn’t just walk away from something he thought was amusing just because someone asked him to. Taking a chance, Jensen said, “Okay, then. We’re good?”

   Jared tossed the paper towel he had into the trash and said, “All good,” and nodded.

   Convinced, Jensen nodded back and started to turn to leave the restroom.

   “So, (Y/N)’s hotter than I realized. Something about her being naked in my lap made me see that.” Jared knew that to say that was a risky game. Misha may have allowed it, but Jensen didn’t. He didn’t know whether Jensen even knew about. The stare down Jensen was giving him was starting to make his heart thud a bit faster. _Fuck, I just crossed a line._ To his surprise though, Jensen’s deadly countenance turned to a grin.

   “Yeah, she’s fucking awesome.” He turned and walked out, Jared following behind.

   There were fans lining the area they were walking through so Jared was careful to watch his words. “So, that’s okay to talk about?”

   “Sure.”

   Jared was shocked as he hadn’t expected his words to have this exact effect on Jensen. He thought he would just rile him up a bit and get told to back off. _Do I need to back off? Maybe I don’t._ “What if I wanted to do it again?”

   Jensen stopped right outside the set up for their photos. “The thing that’s not talked about or the thing we’re talking about now?”

   Jared rolled his eyes. “Why would I be talking about the thing we’re not talking about? We’re already talking about a thing so obviously I’m talking about the thing we’re talking about instead of the thing we’re not talking about...unless you secretly want me to mean the thing that we’re not talking about. I could be down for that, too.”

   “I’m not sure I caught all that. We’ll talk later.” The boys were pulled in to do their photo ops.

 

   “You’re coming to autographs with me, right?” Misha asked as he worked the shampoo in your hair into a lather.

   “Why would I? No one wants my autograph,” you laughed.

   “That’s not true. People seem to generally like you...or hate you. I’ve felt it go both ways actually.” Misha grimaced though you didn’t see it since he was behind you. He made it sound like he was kidding, but he wasn’t. He had actually overheard a few hateful things. It only happened twice, but it made him all the more worried about your running around on your own while they were busy. “If you could just stay where I could see you, I’d be happier.”

   “Okay.”

   “Okay?”

   You turned around and backed into the water to rinse the suds. “Yeah, okay,” you said as you tipped your head back. “Why are you surprised?”

   “Because you’re always finding the riskiest situation, whatever is most likely to endanger you, and running headlong for it. Keeping you safe and protected is a constant fight...against you.”

   Giggling, you said, “Yeah, I guess I just don’t feel like running anymore.” You stepped back out of the water and up against Misha. “I kinda like being near you.”

   “Kinda?” he grinned before kissing you.

   Your arms slid up his wet body and twined around his neck as you leaned into the kiss. So sweet and delicious.

   “Mmm...no. No. No. No.” Misha pulled your arms from him. “No. We’ll be late.” He stepped out of the shower before you could grab him. “Insatiable girl,” he mumbled so you could hear.

   You shrugged and grabbed the conditioner. “Just making up for yesterday, I guess.”

 

   Downstairs, in the room for autographs, Misha directed you to a chair that was next to an open door in the corner of the room across from him. You were also to the right of where Jensen and Jared would be sitting. “I can see you. Jensen can turn his head and see you. This is all good.”

   “Yes. Everything is fine. Go on. I’m gonna video chat with mom.” You had brought your iPad with you to be able to have something useful to do while your boys catered to their throngs of people.

   “Okay. Love you.” He leaned in and kissed your lips firmly while squeezing your arm before heading across the room to take his seat.

   You sat down and flipped the cover on your iPad. You had already texted your mom earlier so she would be expecting the chat. Pushing call, you inserted your ear buds while you waited for her to answer. Her face came up fairly quickly. “Hey, mom!” you said, happy to see that she looked good. “How are you doing? Feeling okay?”

   “Hey, sweetie! Yeah. Doctor says I’m doing great. May actually get to go home on Friday. Don’t rush back though. Lisa will be able to take me home. How is Atlanta?”

   “I’m glad you’re good. Atlanta’s been great! You know how much I love it here. Got to go walking through the park during the evening. I love the lights and the fountains. Perfection!”

   She made a face. “I hope you weren’t out there alone.”

   You shook your head. “No. The guys aren’t letting me out of their sight...literally. I have been with one of both of them the whole time.”

   “Who you talking to?” Jensen asked. He and Jared had just come in to get ready for signing.

   “My mom.”

   Jared was immediately at your side, leaning down in front of the iPad. “Hi, mom!” he yelled. “Your daughter is amazing!” He pulled back to kiss the top of your head and then went to take his seat.

   “I can’t remember the pics you showed me. Which one is that? He’s cute!”

   You laughed and hoped you weren’t turning red. “Neither. That’s Jared.” You turned the tablet to show her Jensen who had already sat down at the table. “This is Jensen.”

   He blew her a kiss and your mom said, “Oh my god! Is he really that attractive?”

   Her question had you laughing more. “Yeah, he really is. It’s kinda ridiculous, right?” You turned the tablet to where Misha sat across the room. “I don’t know how well you can see him, but that’s Misha.”

   Misha was distracted by people starting to filter in so you turned the camera back to yourself.

   “Ya know, (Y/N), I can’t say I blame you for your decision. I don’t think it’s the best situation, but I can see why you would want to be part of it.”

   You were grinning from ear to ear. “It’s a perfect situation and I couldn’t be happier. I’m loved. I’m safe. I’m cared for. Yeah, they’re easy on the eyes, but they make me feel...better. I don’t know how to describe it. I just feel better, like I’m a better me.” You shook your head unable to find the right words. “I know it doesn’t make sense.”

   Your mom blinked back little tears of happiness. “Aww, hon. It does make sense. It makes complete sense. That’s love! I have to say, apparently it’s in the air.”

   “Really? Mom, have you been flirting with your doctor?” you playfully scolded.

   “Ha! No, not me. I think romance is the last thing I need right about now. Guess who went on a first date last night though?”

   “What? Did Lisa and Mark finally go out? It’s about damn time!”

   “Yep. She came in this morning all doe-eyed and smiling so I think they had fun. Ya know, _fun_.” She winked.

   “Ugh! No! I didn’t want to hear that! That’s my aunt and my boss! Why couldn’t you just leave it at ‘they had a good time’ or something else equally non-specific?” you asked, hand going over your eyes.

   She rolled her eyes. “Older people have sex, too! We like it just as much as you!”

   “Nope. I’m done. I’m out. Glad you’re okay. We’ll talk later...about better things.”

   “Oh, quit being so squeamish!”

   “Love you, too. Bye!” You hung up the video post and sat back torn between just laughing and shuddering. Laughing won out. _Squeamish?_ You looked over at Jensen and Jared signing their autographs. _Definitely not._

 

   When the boys finished up, Jensen suggested ordering some lunch. The four of you headed for the green room, but Misha grabbed Jensen’s arm at the door. “You two go ahead,” he said to you and Jared. “I just want to talk to Jen for a second.”

   “Okay.” You had a pretty good idea what the conversation was going to be about and was curious to know what they would decide. It didn’t really matter either way to you. It had been fun with Jared and you hadn’t lied about how interesting it would be to have free rein with him. The two men you had kept you well-sated though. _When not punishing me anyway._

   There were only two other people playing a game at the back of the room so you and Jared sat on the couch that was directly across from the door. He sat on the right end and you sat in the middle, turned to face him. You had to smile because everything about him showed a nervous anticipation. “Did you enjoy yourself?” you asked softly.

   “What? Signing autographs? Yeah, I guess so.” He had a slight smile, but seemed to be trying to hide it by rubbing his hand on his face.

   “Well, that’s not what I meant, but I think you know that. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.” You turned and faced forward, knowing you wouldn’t have to wait long. It took less than twenty seconds.

   He turned in the seat, bringing his leg up. “I do want to talk about it, but Jensen said no. I didn’t know if that meant I couldn’t talk with you about it either.”

   You turned back to him. “Jensen said no to talking?” When he nodded, you had to facepalm. “Ugh! That jerk! I thought for sure he was not going to be like that.”

   “That’s not even the craziest thing. He was okay if I talked about you, but I just couldn’t say anything about what he and I did.”

   A touch of narcissism overcame you and you smiled shyly. “You talked about me? What did you say?”

   Jared looked down at his lap, grinning nervously. “Uh, well…you really want to know?” he asked glancing up. Your enthusiastic nod prompted him to glance around and then continue, speaking quietly. “I told him that I think you’re really sexy and that I enjoyed having you in my lap...and that I’d like to have you there again, maybe with less restrictions on what we can do.” He looked up, his expression a hopeful question as he bit at his lower lip.

   “What did he say?” you asked in a whisper, eyes stuck on that abused lip.

   “That it was something that would get discussed and he'd let me know. Do you think it’s something he would agree to? Or fuck! Jesus! I guess I should be asking you first. Is it even something you would agree to?”

   It was nice of him to ask, but you didn’t know how or whether you even should answer. You didn’t want to say yes and then the guys say no. You didn’t know Jared that well, but you didn’t want a situation where he would still think there was a chance if he could just talk you into it. Shrugging, you said, “I don’t know. Maybe.”

   He nodded, looking back down to his hands. It was obvious that he was taking your answer as a no. “Yeah, that’s okay. I was just curious. Not a big deal.”

   It was hard not to roll your eyes. “I really enjoyed myself with you. That should have been obvious.” You pointed towards the door. “Those guys are everything to me though and I’m going to fall in line with whatever they say. So at this point, I would rather just wait to see what that is.”

   Jared looked up at last. “Okay. I can get that.” He paused for a moment and then grinned, “So you liked it, too?”

 

   After the door closed behind the other two, Jensen turned to face Misha. “What’s up?”

   “What’s up?” Misha repeated. “That’s what I want to know. What the hell is with this trade of permission you gave (Y/N)? That’s really the kind of thing we should talk about, don’t ya think?”

   Jensen shrugged. “You didn’t talk to her when you gave me your permission. I didn’t realize there was a double standard. I don’t think she realizes it either, but I’m guessing you said no since you just sent them off together.”

   “I wasn’t even totally serious when I said I was giving you permission. I mean, you do, of course, but I wasn’t thinking of it as a sit down, hash it out conversation.” He gestured to the door. “I didn’t say no. I just asked her to let me think about it and talk to you first. Is that something you really want? Her sleeping with your best friend?”

   Jensen smiled and stepped closer. “She already sleeps with my best friend. She was lying in bed with him when I left this morning.”

   Misha grinned and looked away. “Don’t do that.”

   Alone in the hall, he reached out to grab the bottom of Misha’s shirt and pulled him against him. “Don’t do what?”

   “The thing you’re doing now. Being all flattery and sexy looks and trying to change the subject. It’s not gonna work.”

   Jensen reached down between them and felt at the front of Misha’s pants. “Oh, I think it’s already worked. What were we even talking about?” he asked huskily as he leaned forward, biting at Misha’s lower lip.

   The shorter man gave in, taking Jensen’s lips in a kiss, but it was only for a moment. He jerked away and turned around. “Goddamn you two! You’re both gonna end up being the death of me. You know that, right? Talk to me about (Y/N) and Jared. Why?”

   Having lost the game, Jensen sighed. “She seemed into it and maybe if we give her this she won’t want to run off with any other guys. Jared is someone I can at least trust and I know he wouldn’t do anything I ask him not to.”

   Misha could at last understand. It made sense and knowing what it would mean for Jensen it was something he could consider a little more freely though he was still hesitant. He sighed. “I can see why you think that, but it’s not a guarantee. I would hate for you to think that and then be disappointed or mad if she did ask about a different guy. And it is ‘ask,’ Jensen. She wouldn’t ‘run off’ with anyone. She’s not leaving us.”

   “I know. I know.” Jensen shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to lean against the wall. “But it _could_ help and that’s good enough.” He was resolute in his belief. “If she wants to, I would be okay with it...and I think it would be hot to watch. You got to. As a matter of fact, this whole thing is because of what you did. She never would have thought about it and he probably wouldn't have either.”

   Misha moved to stand across from him, leaning back on the opposite wall. “This is not the situation I set up. Jensen, I’m not okay with it."

   "Why? You're the one who thinks being able to ask is a good thing so why are you upset about me asking for this one thing?"

   "I'm upset because he’s not some guy who is a one-off. He’s part of our lives and I don’t want him thinking has carte blanche with her whenever he wants and I don’t want him fucking her. You would be pissed at me if the tables were turned right now.”

   Jensen nodded. “Yeah. You’re right. I would be. I’m asking you to please consider it anyway. He doesn’t have to fuck her. At the very least, just let me see what you got to see.”

   Misha chewed at his lip as he considered. “So same rules as before, but she can get off. Still no penetration.”

   “He told me about that. It’s not the worst thing ever for him to finger her and you know she likes it.”

   “Fine. So whatever they want short of his dick in her pussy or ass. Is that what we’re saying?” he asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance as he pushed away from the wall, crossing his arms.

   “Yeah, nothing more.”

   “Give me this, Jensen. It’s one time and if I don’t walk away from it thinking it’s worth seeing again or being a part of, then that’s it. No more. Never again. Promise me,” he demanded.

   He closed the distance between them and despite Misha’s crossed arms, Jensen was still able to take him into a hug. “You have my word and my undying gratitude and appreciation. I promise to appreciate the fuck out of you.”

   That did get a grin back to Misha’s face. “You better. Come on. We should talk to (Y/N) about it."


	50. I'm Coming Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader learns about the decision between Misha and Jensen. Everyone returns to Austin.

   Misha opened the door to the green room, not surprised to see you and Jared sitting together and whispering. He held up his arm to stop Jensen from proceeding. Rather than going to her, he decided the privacy of the hallway would be better suited for their conversation. “(Y/N), can I borrow you for a moment?”

   You looked up in surprise. You had expected that they would come in and join you both rather than call you into the hallway like a kid in trouble at school. “Sure, yeah.” Leaving the couch, you raised an eyebrow at Misha, but his visage betrayed nothing. Once you were in the hallway, you turned to face the guys. “So what’s going on?”

   “You already know what this is about, right?” Misha asked.

   “I’m assuming it’s about Jared. Oh, and what the hell, Jensen? You wouldn’t talk to him about anything? What happened to the BAMF who left this morning?”

   “That was me being a BAMF. I was dealing with it and that’s just…”

   “That’s not dealing with anything! That’s the opposite!”

   “Okay. Both of you need to shut up now!” Misha interjected. “You can bitch at each other about that later. Now, (Y/N), you mentioned that maybe doing something with Jared would be interesting. Do you still feel that way? Are you seriously sure that you would be okay with that?”

   “Wow. So serious. I kinda thought if anything it would just be fucking around. The way you put it sounds like something that I’m locking myself into.” Your arms instinctively went up around yourself, a self-soothing motion.

   Jensen stepped in. “It’s not. We are just talking about some fun. He just wants to make sure that if you do it, it’s because you want to, not out of some loyalty to us.” Misha’s throat clearing caused him to alter his words. “Out of some loyalty to me.”

   Glancing back and forth between them, you realized they weren’t on the same page about this. “Wait. So you still aren’t okay with me doing this, are you?” you asked Misha.

   More than anything he wanted to admit that he didn’t. He could just drag you upstairs and make you forget anyone else in the world existed. Dealing with his own loyalty though, he spoke carefully. “Jensen and I came to an agreement about what we’re comfortable with. I just need to find out what you’re comfortable with, too.”

   This was not a situation you had been in before. With the exception of Misha not caring whether you had permission or not, these two had always been in agreement about things that were this big of a deal. They may have come to an agreement, but while Jensen wanted you to agree to it, Misha wanted you to turn it down. _Fuck, fuck fuck!_ Either way, you were going to be letting one of your guys down. _How can I do that? I don’t want to disappoint either of them._ While the thought of being with Jared held some mild interest, it wasn’t enough to sway you one way or the other so you had counted on your boys to lead you the right way. Your heart was beating like you were in a marathon which matched the instinct you were fighting. Turning around and just running away from the situation seemed like a fair, but useless option. Not choosing would leave you in the same spot you were. Saying yes meant upsetting Misha. That’s what got you in the mess to begin with. There seemed to be only one thing you could do. “I decline.”

   “What? We’re not asking you to fuck him,” Jensen protested.

   “We’re not asking her to do anything she doesn’t want to,” Misha said pointedly.

   In frustration, Jensen ran his hand through his hair and paced the short width of the hall. “You asked what happened to the BAMF. Well, what happened to the girl last night who was all interested?” He wasn’t mad. He just didn’t understand. He had went out on a limb in letting Jared talk about his interest in you, thinking it was reciprocated. 

   Already upset over having to make that decision at all, you weren’t able to pick up the difference. Tears started to form as your mind told you he would never love you the same anymore. The bond that you two had formed the past couple days was being broken. Forever irreparable.  _What the hell? Calm down, (Y/N)._

   Seeing your eyes turn glassy, Misha pulled you into his arms, shushing softly as he stroked your hair.

   You peeked out to see Jensen who had not seen that you were becoming upset since he was too busy pacing. When he finally stopped, you started to reach out for him.

   “I’m going to go talk to Jared,” he said with annoyance and flung the door open, going into the green room.

   It felt like rejection and you sobbed into Misha’s shirt.

   “Baby girl, why are you so upset?” he asked quietly.

   “He’s so mad,” you cried. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to disappoint either of you, but I didn’t want to get in trouble. That scares me more, but now I lost him…” you buried your face back against his chest and he squeezed his arms tighter around you.

   “You didn’t lose him. He just doesn’t understand why you decided not to do this and honestly, I’m a little surprised, as well. You don’t want to get in trouble? What do you mean?”

   “Upsetting you is how we got in this whole mess to begin with.”

   He pulled you back from him, hands on your upper arms. “Is that why you said no? You thought I would punish you if you said yes?”

   “I just didn’t want to upset you. I thought you both would agree on something.”

   “We did. We did agree on something. Just because I may not like it doesn’t mean I don’t stand by the offer, (Y/N). I would never punish you for that.” He pulled you back against him. “I really need to sit down with you and explain how this works sometime because you have a very skewed idea.” He sighed. “Okay. So you need to take a step back and reconsider. Answer how you actually want to.”

   The door opened again. Jensen poked his head out. “Food’s here.” For the first time, he saw your tear-stained face. “Whoa! What the fuck?” He stepped out, letting the door close behind him. “What did you do?” he asked Misha.

   Misha frowned. “It wasn’t me, you asshole. It was you. She thinks you’re mad at her and that she lost you.”

   “What? No. Sweetheart, you can’t lose me. It’s not a possibility.” He put a hand on your shoulder to try to peel you away from Misha.

   He didn’t have to try hard. You turned and practically jumped into his arms as your own wrapped around his neck.

   “Whoa,” he said, stumbling back a step. “Hey, it’s okay. I have you and you have me. I’m sorry if you thought I was mad. I promise you I’m not. I’d never get mad for you deciding you didn’t want to do something like that. It’s your body. Your choice. I just thought it was something you wanted to do.”

   “It's possible you weren't wrong,” Misha told him. “She said no because she thought the alternative would be me punishing her for saying yes.”

   Jensen pulled you back to see your face. “Seriously, babe. We do nothing, but love you. Why do you think we’re such awful people?”

   “I don’t think you’re awful, but nothing good lasts and I never know what will be the thing that breaks this.” You pulled away and leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor, your head on your knees. 

   Jensen squatted down next to you. “You thinking that is what’s going to lead us to problem. You need to stop that and have some more faith in us as a relationship. Be honest and we're always going to be fine.” He leaned forward and kissed the top of your head.  

   You tilted your head to look up at him. “Can this question just go on the back burner? I didn’t really have a serious inclination one way or the other. Can I decide when I know for sure?” you asked.

   “Of course. We’re not going to pressure you into anything. Like I said, your choice. You can make it when you want to.” Jensen smiled and gently pushed a strand of hair behind your ear. "I'm sorry for making you think otherwise."

   “Did you already tell Jared?” you asked.

   “No. He doesn’t even know what we’re talking about. I told him we’re making talking about staying for another day, leaving tomorrow instead of late tonight. Judging from your face, he’s going to either assume that was a lie or that you have a very strong opinion about late night flights,” he joked.

   His comment made you giggle and had you wiping at your eyes. “Better?”

   “Your nose is red, but it’s kinda cute,” he grinned. “You ready to eat now?” He stood and offered you his hand.

   Accepting the help up, you said, “Yes! Definitely!” _Anything else is better to focus on. Now I don’t have to think about this._

 

   You couldn’t decide whether you were surprised or not that lunch went along so pleasantly. Some of the others who were still in town joined the four of you. It was a lot of joking and laughter and things that felt much more real to you than the things that had been on your mind. It was a nice, calming afternoon with fun people.

   Afterwards, you were sitting in front of the couch, between Misha’s legs, as he gently ran his hands through your hair, massaging your head. It felt amazing, giving you a different kind of tingling that spread from your head down your back and into your arms. Goosebumps raised on your skin. It was definite heaven as everyone chatted calmly about their post-con plans.

   Despite what Jensen may have told Jared, the three of you had already decided to leave that night, ready to get back to the comfort that home brings. They just wanted to stay until the con ended. It gave you all maybe an hour afterward before trudging back to the airport.

   You were ready to go back. You wanted to see the girls. You wanted to be in a real bed. You just wanted to spend a day where you didn’t feel like your every move was being dictated. That thought combined with the relaxing feelings Misha was creating for you brought a sense of peace to you. _Things are going to be just fine. I'm going home._

 

   The trip back to Austin went well enough. There were a few fans at the Atlanta airport that asked for photos with the guys. You offered to take the pictures for them in hopes that they would think well of you in the future. At the very least, you figured it couldn’t hurt. Coming in so late to the Austin side, things there were much calmer.

   Due to the plans you all had previously made, Vicki was already at the house with Danneel. They were both up to greet the three of you when you arrived. It was nice to walk into a house and feel like your presence has been missed.

   You had made a decision before you even left Atlanta. The extra bedroom was where you were going to stay tonight, alone. The guys had been with you all weekend and they needed to spend time with their girls. That’s all there was to it. After the initial hellos and kisses, you said you were super wore out and going to bed.

   “Okay. Come on then,” Danneel said, holding her hand out to you.

   To have her say it so sweetly made it extremely tempting to accept, but you shook your head. “No. Man and wife need to be with each other and I really need to sleep. I’ll be down here.” You pointed back towards the direction of the extra room. Rather than give anyone a chance to argue, you simply said, “Goodnight, everyone,” grabbed your bag, and headed back that way.

   As you walked, you knew Jensen was right behind you. He wasn’t making noise, but you could just feel him. Once you reached the hall, his gentle hand on your elbow got you to stop and turn to face him.

   “You’re not a second-class citizen in this relationship. You know that, right? We may have known our wives longer, but that doesn’t mean we love you less.”

   The words were sweet, making you smile. “I know, but I love Danneel and Vicki, too, and I’m not selfish. I wouldn’t be doing well in this situation if I was. I’ve had you both all weekend and loved every sec...well, not every second, but I loved getting to be with you both. Go spend some one-on-one time. I could use the night to decompress anyway. I’ll still be here tomorrow.”

   “Promise?”

   “Cross my heart.”

   He pulled you close to kiss your lips softly. “Goodnight, babe.”

   “Goodnight.” You grinned as you continued down the hall, looking back to see him standing there, hands in his pockets, watching you until you disappeared into the extra room.

   At the end of the hall was a door to the outside. Without you to focus on, Jensen frowned as he looked at it. He would let you stay down here tonight, but he was going to have do some renovating. Even if you weren’t going to be in bed with him and Danneel or Misha and Vicki, he still wanted you upstairs where he could get to you quickly if anything happened. He walked back to join his wife and friends.

 

   Getting to sleep was harder than you had expected. It was far too easy to become accustomed to the warmth of your guys around you. You hoped they were upstairs getting some much needed time in, but part of you was regretting not taking Danneel’s hand when she had offered it. Without the easy rest they brought you, your brain was wide awake trying to sort through all the information from the past few days. None of it was stuff you wanted to deal with.

   It was about two in the morning when you finally gave up. In your pajama shorts and tank top, you headed out to the pool area with a big towel you had found in the bathroom by your room. You weren’t interested in swimming, but just wanted to sit with your legs in the hot tub, hoping the warm Texas air and the hot water could make you drowsy.

   You didn’t want to disturb anyone so you left the outside lights off as you headed over to the large hot tub. Very carefully, you stepped onto the ledge in the water, sighing at how nice the water felt. If you weren’t so tired, you would have considered getting in to ease all your muscles, but didn’t want to have to deal with the wet clothes. _Guess I don’t actually need to have clothes_ , you thought with a grin. You hadn’t had anything on for long last time you were in the tub.

   You still decided against it, instead lying back against the concrete with the towel under your head. Staring up at the starry sky, you tried to slowly pull out one thought at a time from the swirling mess that was your mind. _Girls’ Night...is it still going to happen? Will Gen still come? Is she gonna be weird about what happened with Jared? What is Danneel going to think when she finds out what happened between her husband and his best friend? I wonder if her or Vicki can help me decide whether or not to try being with him again. Kinda glad I don’t have to fuck him._ If you were being honest, his size was a little intimidating. You knew you might feel differently in the moment, but until it actually happened, it was a moot point.

   When the four of you had been in the green room, hanging out, having a good time, looking at Jared had been like looking at someone different. It was like a weird kind of compartmentalization. In general, he was the friend to your guys, your friend even. You didn’t see him in a sexual way. To think back on that night however, the feeling of his hands on you would quickly come back and he was no longer that person. He was someone you wanted to experience a little more of. You had to wonder if he was having the same thoughts as his eyes on you had ranged from normal to playful to definitely picturing you naked.  

    _Such hands._  The thought of hands quickly brought on thoughts of Misha's hands on Matt. _He said it was wrong, that he shouldn’t have done it. Is that really good enough? What is the chance of that happening again? Should I be worried? Maybe not. I’m a few weeks out from a trial. I should probably just be spending my worry on that. Do I need to worry about that? Should just be a cakewalk._

   The time drifted on, just like your thoughts. You eventually became worried about getting too wrinkly and moved to one of the cushy lounge chairs to sit and continue your ponderation. It was far more comfortable and as you laid there with your towel over the top of you, somehow, sleep suddenly overcame you.

 

   It was a little before seven in the morning when Misha silently shuffled downstairs in a t-shirt and pair of loose boxers to start a pot of coffee brewing. He debated about going back upstairs, but he didn’t want to accidentally wake up Vicki after wearing her out the way he did last night. Thinking he should thank you for that, he went off to your room, intending to cuddle you awake.

   Seeing your empty bed didn’t give him immediate cause for concern. He just assumed you were already up so he went on a search of the house. After being through every conceivable room, he was beginning to get worried. He did remember though that there was one place he hadn’t looked and that it was most likely where you were, Jensen and Danneel’s room. Back up stairs, he listened quietly at their bedroom door and then silently cracked the door open to peek in. He was treated to a view of half of Danneel’s bare ass, but his girl was nowhere to be seen. Closing the door back, he returned to his room to grab his phone and then went downstairs.

   After he dialed and waited, hearing your phone ring filled with him dread because it sounded like it was coming from the room you had slept in. Following the sound proved him right and you were still nowhere to be seen. The house was damn near impenetrable, but if someone got in there is no way they would know. _What were the chances a door didn’t get locked and someone got in?_ Misha started methodically checking every door. Door by the bedroom. _Locked._ Front door. _Locked._ First pool door. _Locked._ Second pool door. Misha froze as the knob turned in his hand.

   He had glanced out at the pool when he was walking through the house, but not seen you. Praying that he was wrong and that you were somewhere out there, he opened the door and stood on the patio. There was no one in the pool or the hot tub. He was about to go back in and wake up Jensen when he just happened to catch sight of feet in one of the lounge chairs facing the hot tub.

   Hurrying down the steps, he breathed a sigh of relief, but it caught again until he saw your chest rising and falling evenly. Eternally thankful, he sat down in the chair next to you unable to decide whether he wanted to wake you up and berate you for making him worry, wake you up and love you because of the relief he was now feeling, or just watch you sleep. As he sat there with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, he contemplated.

   It was how you saw Misha, when your eyes fluttered open. “Hey, handsome. What are you doing?” You started to happily roll towards him, but almost falling off the side of the lounge chair abruptly brought you to fully awake. “What the fuck?” Sitting up and looking around, seeing the morning sky, you asked, “Did I sleep out here?”

   “That’s what I want to know. I was almost in a panic because I couldn’t find you. Why are you out here at all?”

   “I couldn’t sleep,” you yawned as you stretched. “I came out to sit with my feet in the hot tub. I guess I don’t like sleeping alone as much as I used to.”

   “And whose fault is it that you were alone? You should have gone with Danneel,” he scolded. “She wanted you to or you could have gone with me and Vicki. She would have welcomed you in, as well.”

   “I thought it would be good to let you all have time together and let myself try to think about somethings and get things sorted in my head. There’s been a lot going on lately,” you said, looking at the calm water of the pool.

   “Talk to me. Tell me what’s on your mind. Don’t hide things.”

   “I’m not hiding things. It’s just that my mind goes a million miles a minute and sometimes I just need everything to stop so I can sort it out. Nothing is bothering me or anything like that.”

   “Because if there was, you will tell me.” It was not a question, nor an observation. It was an instruction to be followed.

   You grinned. The protective demands of your men would always be one of your favorite things. “Yeah. I always will.”

   He stood up, “Come on.” He took your hand and pulled you up from the lounge chair, leading you back. “You need to come back inside. I don’t want you coming out here that late by yourself anymore. If I need to get a leash to go with your collar, I’ll do it.”

   “Wouldn’t be the worst thing,” you said, making sure to keep your eyes lowered while following him in.

   He checked to see your expression and then chuckled. “Whatever you want, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer. There was a reason though. I am trying to write ahead so longer waits can be avoided. :)


	51. Because She's A Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets some quality time in with Danneel before starting her day in her new life.

   Misha led you back to your room and laid down in bed with you, your head on his chest. “Danneel set up this week so neither Jensen nor I have any idea what’s planned. Is there anything specific you wanted to do?”

   You took a moment to think, but nothing came to mind. “I don’t know the area so I’m not even sure what there is. What do you like to do when you’re here?” you asked.

   “Generally, just Jensen and Danneel,” he grinned, “but I’m not usually here so long because Vicki isn’t always with me. We’ll probably go out on the lake at some point. That's always a lot of fun.”

   “I’m curious if Danneel still plans to have a girls’ night."

   “Would you like one?”

   “Maybe. She talked about inviting Gen, but I guess I am a little worried that she might be upset with me,” you admitted.

   “She won’t be. I mean, I don’t think so anyway. She and Jared are made for each other. They don’t often step-out, but when they do it’s with a full-understanding from the other person. I wouldn’t say anything about it unless she does. If she does, you better act like it’s a privilege because not many are allowed. I think the only reason she agreed to what we did was because she trusted me to keep it in line.”

   “Oh...her mistake.”

   He pulled your hair lightly, saying, “Excuse me? Aren’t you just feisty! Quite a mouth on you this morning. Definitely no more sleeping outside if this is how you wake up. Not good at all, little girl.”

   Even with his hand still wrapped in your hair, you turned your face to kiss his shoulder, but he pulled you up, moving your face to his. Once your lips met, he let loose your hair to reach around you and hold you to him. The feel of your body on his was one he would never get enough of. 

   “The kids are up,” a soft voice said from the doorway.

   You weren’t able to turn to look, but knew Danneel was the one who was there. You were glad. She was going to be the key to getting answers for most of your questions.

   Misha looked up at you with a sigh. “I told everyone I would cook the kids some breakfast. I better do that before they try to eat each other.” He let you go and rolled off the bed. Stopping by Danneel, still standing at the door in her white silk robe, he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, but then turned her face to take her mouth.

   You watched in perverse delight as he kissed her fully, pressing her body between his and the door frame. Her appreciative moan was a definite turn on.

   As he let her go, his eyes came back to you, so reminiscent of how he had looked when he took hold of Matt. He knew how much you enjoyed what you saw this time. It may have been a kiss to Danneel, but it was an apology to you for what had happened before. With a wink and a wicked smile, he walked out the door.

   “Wow!” Danneel said, heart quickened from the kiss. “I don’t know what you did to him, but keep doing it,” she giggled. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

   Watching her walk from the door to the bed was like watching water move, so graceful. It had been far too long since you had been in her presence. There had been a couple short conversations through chat, but nothing that was ever enough, nothing that was as good as seeing her coming towards you. “So what are the plans for the week?” you asked, trying to keep your mouth from watering and your voice steady.

   “Nothing for today,” she said in a seemingly lackadaisical manner. “Just seeing how we can stay busy here.”

   You sat up to your knees on the bed and scooted towards the edge she was approaching, intending to make her quickly lose that lazy attitude, picking up where Misha had left off. “I had promised you tomorrow before I had to leave. I’m sorry I broke that promise.”

   She stepped closer. “Sweetie, that’s not your fault. I don’t hold that against you at all. Things happened! Very tragic, important things! All I care about is knowing you and your family are okay and safe. I hope you don’t think I would be upset about you leaving.” She was within your reach.

   “No, but I’m upset about it.” Grabbing handfuls of her robe, you pulled her against you. “I need to make it up to you.” You trailed feather light kisses over her neck and up to her ear. “Will you let me do that?” You placed a swift kiss on her lips, but only moved on to the other side of her neck. “Will you let me apologize to you?" A breathy whisper at her ear was your last question. "Will you let me love you?”

   She had begun to bite at her lower lip, but quickly released it to answer. “Yes. Love me,” she responded desperately.

   You quickly undid the tie at the front of her robe, hoping she was as wonderfully naked as she had been the last time you were in this room together. You were not disappointed as you slid the robe off her sun-kissed shoulders, revealing her beautiful form for your eyes to feast on. You slowly sank bank on your heels as your hands lightly traced down her the side of her breasts, down the curve of her waist, and over the swell of her hips. You leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her taut belly. “Come here,” you told her, taking one of her hands to help her onto the bed, having her lay on her back next to you.

   “Something is different about you,” she whispered, reaching up to run her hand through your hair. “I don’t know what it is, but I...uh!” She was cut off as your head dropped to suck her nipple into your mouth, tongue swirling around the tight bud. Her hand remained tight against your head, holding you to her.

   Releasing her nipple, you sat up and not so gently maneuvered her so you could kneel between her bent legs and pulled your shirt off. “I’m sorry. Were you saying something?” you asked with a naughty smile as your hands slid up her stomach up to cup her breasts.

   “Mmm. Okay, Jensen,” she joked.

   “Speaking of, did you have fun with my Sir last night? Did he please you?” Your hands slipped up the curve of her breasts, pinching her nipples between your thumb and forefinger

   Danneel moaned as the pleasurable feeling traveled through her. “Yes. It was a lot of fun. He made me cum twice so, yeah, pleased is one way to put it.”

    _Good boy, Jensen. Taking care of our girl._ “Good. I’m sure you took equally good care of him, right?” You dropped your head to kiss her belly again, tongue dipping into her belly button and making her giggle.

   “Of course. I never disappoint.”

   Pushing yourself up on your arms, you scooted forward so you could lean up to join your mouth with hers, tongues twining together. Her kiss was hungry and needy and you fed off it. It was the whole reason she was in your room. Jensen satisfied her well, but she needed to be with you as much as you needed to be with her.

   You began to rock your hips against her, rubbing together in a way that was not near enough friction, but had both of you getting wetter. You were of a mind to take out your new toy you bought to use with her, but Jensen’s idea of surprising her while you were out was to delicious to pass up. Instead, breaking the kiss, you sat back and removed your pajama shorts. You grabbed the pillow next to you and stuck it under her ass. On your knees, with your hands on her hips for leverage, you slammed her pussy up against yours.

   “Ooh! Yes! Again!” she begged.

   You were more than happy to oblige. Giving her a sneak peak of what she could expect when you did get your dick on. Hitting up against her again got another cry from her. Knowing how you were making her feel was getting you high. What you were doing was not enough though, you needed your mouth on that delicious spot between her thighs. “Did Jensen cum inside you?” you asked.

   “Yes,” she said with hopeful anticipation.

   “Good.” With her ass on the pillow it made leaning down to run your tongue along her slit even easier. The first lick you kept along the top of her pussy, but for the second one, you pushed into her folds, tasting her sweet wetness. If you weren’t high before, you were now. “Damn, I forgot how good you taste, babe.” You began to eat her like a woman starved, pushing your tongue as deep as you could into her hole, licking up the wonderful wetness she made mixed with the lingering essence of Jensen. You were careful to only bump into her clit a few times, not wanting to send her over the edge so soon. 

   Danneel couldn’t control her body. With her hands buried in your hair, she was basically humping your face, but slowly.

   It wasn’t enough to disrupt what you were doing to her. Pulling your face away from her caused her to whine, but you fixed it by sliding two fingers into her still soaking pussy. Knowing she was easily turned on from words, you wanted to talk to her and see what you could do. “Such a beautiful girl. I love looking at you. I love every inch of you. Mostly, I love the sweet way you taste. Licking your sexy pussy makes mine leak for you. I want to eat you until you can’t cum anymore, until you beg me to stop.”

   “Oh, god! (Y/N), yes, please!”

   Maybe it was what the guys had brought out in you or maybe it was just how she affected you, but hearing her beg like that hit a spot so deep in you that you felt like you could have came. It made you feel strong, like she needed you, and she did.

   Keeping your fingers sliding in and out of her, you set your tongue to flicking across her clit, getting more moans from the lovely girl. The sound of her pleasure was driving you insane and you wanted more. You sucked her clit in and gave her no mercy. You increased the speed of your thrusting as you sucked on the precious little button, making her cry out loud, as you pushed her hard towards her orgasm. You only let go of her long enough to say, “Cum for me, baby. Cum for your girl,” and then you were right back on her.

   “Yes! So good! My girl! I’m gonna cum for you. Just for you, baby. Oh, yes! Oh god!” She obeyed and came, not being able to remain even remotely quiet, just living in the moment, in the pleasure.

   You could feel her clamping around your fingers as her orgasm rocked through her. It was an exciting feeling. You had been with her before. None of this was really new, but it had been so long and your relationship had matured so much that it felt new. It felt even better.

   When she was finally over the climax and floating in blissful contentment, you removed your fingers and moved to lay beside her.

   She immediately rolled into you and threw an arm around you. “That was amazing! I don’t know what got into you, but oh my god! Please don’t ever leave. Just stay here and do that every day and I will never ask you for anything else ever ever.”

   You had to laugh out loud. “You’re too funny. What got into me was how much I wanted you. I have missed you so much. I need my beautiful girl.”

   “So do you love me, like really?” Her voice was soft and she did not look up at you, neither wanting to show her vulnerability or see your expression if you didn’t.

   “Did I not just make that very clear?”

   The comment did give her enough confidence to glance up and see your smile, causing one of her own.

   “Of course I love you, silly girl. I probably did before I even met you and I just didn't know it," you laughed. "You brought out this crazy side of me and just blow my mind all the time. How can anyone not love that?

   She grinned like a girl being given the best Christmas gift. “I told you there was more to this relationship. I hoped so hard to win you over and have you be with me, too, and you already know how crazy I am for you. It’s absolutely ridiculous and I know shouldn’t be, but I can’t help it. I just love being with you.”

   Her confession was so sweet that it almost brought tears to your eyes, but you blinked them back. “I’m just glad you’re happy, beautiful.”

   “I would like to give you some happiness, too,” she purred, sliding over on top of you, her breasts pressing into yours. She settled with her hips between your legs.

   Her full weight was on you, but it felt amazing. You let your hands roam over her bare back. “Mmm. I love the way you feel on me,” you said before accepting her tongue for a sizzling kiss. Your hands lowered from her back to her ass, squeezing her cheeks and pushing her harder against you, reveling in the tingling sensation it created that went straight to your core.

   Her tongue swirled in your mouth as she began to grind her pussy against yours, a hand coming up to grip your breast. She kneaded it in her hand, letting the nipple run between her fingers before squeezing them together, pinching. She was determined to make you feel as wonderful as you had made her feel. Both the boys got so much time with you. This was her chance to show you that she could make you cum just as well as they could. 

   You were so turned on that it was hard to breathe. You broke the kiss to gasp for air. Your hands on her ass began to move up and down. “Like this, baby.” She took direction very well and in a moment, her pussy was sliding up and down against yours, getting you moaning, as you spread your legs wider. “Good girl! Very good!” Tribbing this way wasn't always the best as friction could become a problem. Luckily, the two of you were so wet that it was easy to grind together. 

   Finding that it was equally pleasurable to herself, as well, she upped the pace. Getting the hang of it, she pulled your legs to wrap around her waist and then began to use her whole body to rub against yours, moaning and kissing as she did.

   Feeling every inch of her sliding across your skin was like heaven. “Oh, yes, beautiful! Just like that!” you gasped out. “Oh my god!” You arms and legs were wrapped around her, holding on for dear life as she endlessly drove against you.

   It was a good thing that your bedroom was at the end of the hall because neither of you could have been quiet if you wanted to. Both you and Danneel were moaning loudly, crying out as your pussies slid against each other, juices mixing, clits being barraged and sending little bolts of electricity to your core over and over again, building you closer to that peak.

   “Oh, fuck! Danneel, I’m gonna cum!” Her lips pressed to yours as she drove against you even harder. Ripping away from the kiss, you screamed out as you came, almost lifting her from you as you pushed against her. “Oh my fucking god! Yes, baby!” You breath caught in your throat as more little sparks came at you as Danneel continued to hump against you, working towards her second orgasm.

   She bit down on your shoulder as she came, pussy slamming frantically against yours. Your shoulder was the only thing muffling her cries of pleasure as she all but matched you with her own screams. Her hips finally slowed and she released your shoulder. Her body completely relaxing on top of you. “Please don’t ever leave,” she reiterated as she tried to catch her breath.

   You smiled as your arms wrapped around her. “You’re so damn amazing.”

   There was a knock at the door. “Everything okay in there?” Jensen asked, sounding far too happy for the question he was asking.

   You both giggled and Danneel answered. “We’re fine, babe,” she yelled to him.

   “Are you sure? I really feel like I should check on you. I’m coming in.” Neither of you bothered moving as he slowly swung the door open and peeked his head in with a big smile. A smile that instantly drooped. “Did I already miss everything?” he asked, opening the door wider to step in, then closing it behind him.

   “You knew where I was going, babe,” Danneel said.

   “I was feeding the twins! Why do they eat so much now? I didn’t think they were ever going to finish up.”

   “Yeah, I know it’s like they’re growing or something. It’s weird, right?” she joked.

   “Very cute, dear. I was the one pushing for you two from the beginning, but I was hoping to be involved. Misha got to be there when she was with Vicki. Why won’t you let me be with you?” He was trying to be stern, but his voice was on the edge of whining.

   “It’s not on purpose! I tried to make her come upstairs last night. Remember?” Danneel said as she moved off you to lay on her back next to you.

   “Well, if it happens again at least record it so I can jerk off to it later,” he pouted, coming up to the edge of the bed to look down at you both. “Fuck, you both look so good right now.”

   You were sure it was sight. Both of you were just now beginning to breathe normally, sporting some lovely "just been fucked" hair, and your bodies were still lightly flushed. It must have made for quite the erotic picture. You scooted down the bed and patted at the spot you created.

   He sat down at the edge and then laid back between you. “Ahh. This is nice. Thank you, baby,” he said, patting your leg as you and Danneel both turned on your side to be able to see his face. He sighed wistfully. “All I wanted to do was at least watch. That’s all I wanted.”

   “You must be turning into quite the voyeur. That’s what you said about me being with Jared,” you said playfully. Considering the look on his face, you immediately regretted the words.

   “What?” Danneel said staring at you. Her head immediately snapped down to look at Jensen. “What?” Her voice was getting higher. “You decided it would be okay for our girl to fuck your best friend while you got off on it? Does Gen know?”

   Feeling too much like prey, Jensen sat back up and turned to her. “She didn’t have sex with Jared. There was just a thing because of Misha and Gen knows about the thing and there could maybe be another thing but (Y/N) hasn’t made up her mind about that yet.”

   Danneel just stared at him. “What?”

   He started to explain again, but your hand on his shoulder got him to stop trying. “I haven’t fucked Jared. As punishment for something that Jensen and I did, which, by the way, you’ll love, I was supposed to be used by Jared and feel embarrassed about it, but it didn’t go that way. He got me very turned on and I enjoyed myself with him. The guys said that if I wanted to do it again, I can, but I haven’t decided. It’s just for messing around though. No sex.” You hoped your concise version was clear enough.

   She sat up to be on the same level as you and Jensen. Starting with you she said, “So, Jared got to use you and he turned you on.” Then to Jensen, “And you enjoyed watching it.”

   Jensen didn’t say anything and you kept your mouth shut. You weren’t going to make the same mistake twice. This was his thing to tell.

   Her eyes darted back and forth between you. “What? Is that not right?” she asked.

   “You know I tell you everything so I was going to tell you all this. I just had other things on my mind last night." His grin actually made her blush. It was adorable. "I didn’t get to see what happened with Jared and (Y/N). I was naked, blindfolded, tied to the bed, and had earbuds in so I couldn’t hear anything.”

   That information piqued her interest. “Nice! Misha is getting harsh with his sensory deprivation.”

   He frowned at her for a moment, but then continued on. “I was getting humiliated and used, same as her. I didn’t know who was there at the time. I found out afterwards that Matt Cohen and Jared were both there.” Jensen had texted with her about what happened with Misha so she at least was aware that Matt knew now. “Matt sucked my cock. I sucked him off. I kissed him. Jared left (Y/N) and came over to me. I got to suck him and we kissed, too.”

   You sat there looking back and forth between them, absolutely petrified about how this was going to go. If you would have taken time to think about it, you would have realized there was nothing to worry about.

   “Aww! Honey!” she said in her sweet voice. “You finally got to suck Jared’s dick! After all this time. Did you like it?”

   He nodded. “Hell yeah! He's so big and...I don't even know what to say. I actually realized it was him as soon as I felt the size in my mouth. I was so hard I thought I would cum right there. Oh, and he came a lot. I couldn’t get it all down, some spilled out.” He gave a little laugh and said, “(Y/N) did not appreciate it when I tried to kiss her later with his cum dried on. Isn’t that right, babe?” Both he and Danneel turned to you.

   You quickly shook the dumbfounded look off your face. Jensen told you have to have faith and you really needed to start remembering that at all times. “Yes. Did not want.” You sounded robotic, but hoped the answer was acceptable. It seemed so.

   "So you didn't get to see her and Jared, but you want to see them together? Honestly, that doesn't sound like you," Danneel pointed out. 

   "He's the only guy from outside our relationship that I trust."

   "That makes sense," she agreed. "What about you, babe? Is it something you want to do?"

   Shrugging, you said, "I honestly can't decide right now. I was hoping to maybe get your and Vicki's input on it. See if your thoughts help me towards a decision."

   Danneel nodded. "Well, if it's just a quick screwing around, which it should be, I don't see why you wouldn't go for it if you enjoyed it the first time. However, if you really want advice, do you know who you should talk to?" At your questioning look, she revealed the answer. "Gen. We can have them over tomorrow and you can talk to her. She'd probably have some good insight."

   You made a face. "I told Misha earlier, I'm just worried about her being upset about what happened. What if she doesn't even know that we've talked about doing it again?"

   "She knows," Jensen confirmed. "I was there when he was on the phone with her about it. I don't think you have anything to worry about, sweetheart. I think you might learn some interesting things if you just talk to her."

   You debated, but the two of them made a fair point. _If I'm debating about the pros and cons of being with a guy, even if it was just to play around, who better to ask than that man's approving wife? It would certainly make me feel better to hear it from her lips that she was okay with it._ "Okay. I will talk to her tomorrow."

   “Okay, but remember. This is no one else's decision, but yours and no one is going to be upset about whatever you decide. Now, get dressed.” He stood up from the bed. “(Y/N), you’re stuff is coming upstairs. You’re not staying down here again. I don’t care if you want to sleep with us or Misha and Vicki or if I need to move this bed upstairs, you are not staying down here. Is that clear?”

   You nodded and wondered if it was because Misha had spoken with him. “Yes, Sir.”

   The three of you parted ways. Jensen went to help Misha, Danneel headed upstairs to change, and you stayed to get dressed. _Hell of a week and it’s only just begun_ , you thought to yourself with a smile as you pulled your jean shorts and yellow tank top over the bra and panty set you chose.


	52. Cook Like Betty Crocker, Look Like Donna Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a taste of domestic life and is unsure of how well she fits into it.

   At least watching the kids was able to be done via man-to-man defense. However, the parents decided to throw you into the deep end and have you keep an eye on Maison. Having no idea how to watch a kid, you just followed her around and did as she asked until Vicki finally took pity on you and handed you Arrow. It was a completely different experience from the one you had just went through. It involved sitting very still and hoping your arm didn’t fall asleep. Considering the chance of her getting hurt by falling down the stairs or dropping something on herself was non-existent, you found watching a baby to be far less strenuous.

   You were watching her contently as she sucked on a pacifier and had a surprisingly strong grip on one of your fingers. She was so little. Your dog was easily three times her size. When she stopped sucking to yawn, you pulled the paci out of the way, thinking you were being helpful, but her face immediately contorted and she began to cry. “No, no, no! Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” You pushed the paci back to her lips and she sucked it back in, quieting down again instantly. You breathed a sigh of relief.

   Jensen chuckled from the other end of the couch where he was sitting with his baby boy. Motioning to the little one in your arms, he asked, “You ever think about doing that after all?”

   “What? Crying? Yeah, all the time and, unfortunately, I don’t have a paci.”

   “Well, if you need something to suck on…,” he said suggestively.

   You covered Arrow’s head, trying to block her ears. “Don’t say that in front of the babies!” you scolded.

   He laughed and held up the pacifier that Zep wasn't using. "What? This is all I was talking about! You have a dirty mind. You should be ashamed.” Your suspicious, narrowed eyes just made him smile all the more. “Besides, that wasn’t even what I was talking about. You ever think you want to have one?”

   The choking sound in your throat could have been answer enough. “Are you insane? First of all, no. Second of all, there are five here. Five, Jensen! We talked about this before. I’m on the pill for a reason.”

   “Yeah, but sometimes being around kids can make people want their own. We don’t want more, but if you suddenly did that would be a pretty serious change. Not sure how we would handle it. I wouldn’t want to let you go.”

   The words hit you harder than you would have imagined and made your stomach flip. It wasn’t that changing your mind was something you considered likely. It was the realization that there were hard limits for the relationship. It wasn't something you had ever considered before.  _Are there really decisions I could make that would cause them to release me?_

   Seeing the look of confusion on your face turn to panic, Jensen knew he should have worded what he said better. Rather than try to explain, he decided to enforce with action that you were not going anywhere. “I want you to pick out a bed.” 

   You wanted to ask about what other limits could kill the relationship, but he quickly distracted your mind. “What?”

   “I want you to pick out a new bed for your new room.”

   “My new room? What’s wrong with the bed I was on?” you asked.

   “Nothing is wrong with it, but you didn’t pick it out. You should have things that you want, that you like. You know the gym we have?” The gym was a room upstairs that had hardwood flooring, two huge picture windows that looked out towards the far end of the lake, a mirror that ran the full length of one wall, and various exercise equipment. There was also a small restroom with shower and sauna attached. “Most of that we don’t touch. So we’re gonna donate what we don’t use and put what we do use in the room you were in last night. Then I’m gonna go in and carpet the room, build out the bathroom, and get a closet installed. From there, it’s all yours.”

   You stared at Jensen in surprise. _Did he just… Am I…_ Rather than ask yourself questions you couldn’t finish, you decided questioning Jensen would get you further. “Why would you do that?”

   “Like I said earlier, I want you upstairs so I’m putting your ass upstairs. When you move in, you’re going to need your own space, someplace to storm off to when I piss you off, but where I know you will still be safe.” He kept his eyes on the baby falling asleep in his arms. He’d always assumed from the beginning that you would eventually live with himself and Danneel. Misha had some issues with that situation, but those issues were being worked out. He waited with baited breath for your reply.

    _When I move in… Is he asking or just meaning move in differently?_ “I’m sorry if this seems like a stupid question, but did you just ask me to move in with you and Danneel?”

   “I don’t believe I asked a question at all.” The words may have sounded harsh, but his face negated that with the slightest smile and crinkling at the edge of his eyes. “I just told you what is going to happen so you'll know.”

    _Ah. He didn’t ask me to move in. He’s telling me I’m going to._ You smiled. Part of your original plan in getting away from Maverick involved wanting to stay with them long-term. Jensen was telling you that he was going to put you right where you wanted to be. You wondered if he realized that. It was a huge thing for him to bring you into his home where his whole world, Danneel and his kids, were. “Thank you,” you said with complete sincerity.

   He shrugged nonchalantly. “No big deal.” It was a lie and the both of you knew it, but were fine with just letting it go as that.

   Misha and Vicki came in with the three older kids trailing behind.

   “We’re heading outside to pick flowers,” Vicki told you both. “Do you want to come with us?” The invitation was to you.

   “Oh.” You looked down at Arrow.

   “It’s fine, babe. I can watch both. Zep is asleep and you can put Arrow in the play pen on her tummy. It’s fine,” Jensen assured you.

   “Okay. Sure. I’ll go.” Carefully, you stood and lowered the baby girl into the pen. She was immediately entertained by the colorful objects around her. Taking Vicki’s hand in one of yours and JJ’s in the other the six of you headed outside.

   “You and I are going to cook tonight. I will teach you,” Vicki said.

   “Baby-sitting, cooking. I feel like I may have enrolled in domestic-living classes,” you joked.

   She grinned back. “Is it so bad? We want to be able to take care of each other and our responsibilities. Isn’t that what you want, too?”

   “I feel like I’m being asked what I want a lot lately. I know that’s not an answer, just an observation. Of course I want to be a part of this and contribute, but you all do it so naturally. I’ve never lived anything like this and sometimes I worry that I don’t fit like I should. I should know more and have more of these experiences to be able to have intelligent conversations about normal, every day life, but I don't. It kind of makes me feel like a child.”

   “You went down a different path than us, one that afforded you different opportunities. You can’t be expected to know how to feed a baby or how to cook a meal for ten people if you’ve never done it. I couldn’t have spent a day at your job, but I’m sure it was second-nature to you,” she reasoned.

   “Yeah, but I always thought I would pick up on these things or that if I ever ended up in a romantic relationship that I would just know what to do. I didn’t expect to know everything, but I figured it would be like...putting on a glove. Ya know, sometimes a finger goes in the wrong spot and you have to re-situate, but the hand is in the glove, where it should be, and you’ll figure it out. It’s not like that for me though. It’s like I’m trying to shove my foot in the glove. It doesn’t fit and I keep falling down.”

   JJ, who was following the conversation at its simplest level, giggled at your glove reference. “That’s silly,” she said. “Why don’t you just put it on your hand?”

   You smiled down at her. “I guess I just never thought about that. I’ll give it a try next time.”

   The group had reached a patch next to the lake where buttercups grew. Vicki and yourself sat down at the edge of the large area of flowers, watching the kids run around and point at one buttercup or the next. All the same, but somehow different in their eyes. Misha had positioned himself between the kids and the waterfront. When they all plopped down to try to tie flowers together, he left his sentry post to join you.

   “What have I missed so far today?” he asked you.

   You shrugged. “Not much. Jensen wants me to pick out a new bed. He said he’s going to turn the gym into a bedroom for me. He expects me to move in at some point.”

   Misha picked at the blades of grass below him. “Do you want to move in here?” Even if he had been looking directly at you, his dark sunglasses hid his eyes and his thoughts from you. 

    _There’s that damn question again. Why does everything have to be about what I want?_  You realized that was an absurd thing to ask yourself. It was a situation most people would prefer. It was also ironic considering you had gotten tired of not making real choices. Now you had more than you could keep up with. Thankfully, this was one question you already knew the answer to. “Yes, I do.” 

   Vicki sighed. “I can understand that. It just means we, more specifically, I, won’t get to see you as often as I would like to.”

   “Unless we moved to Austin,” Misha suggested.

   The look she gave him told you this was a conversation they had had before. He had apparently lost the last time the suggestion was made and things were not looking good for this time either.

   “It doesn’t have to be all the time,” he argued. “We can live in two different places. We can go back and forth month to month or by seasons. There’s a place nearby that we could rent. It’s not impossible.” He had clearly spent time thinking about this.

   “Our family and friends are all right there near us, Misha,” she told him.

   “Not all of them!” He gestured to you and back to the house where Jensen and Danneel were.

   The disagreement was making you very uncomfortable. Not just because of it being a disagreement, but because you didn’t understand how much “not as often as I would like” actually meant. You weren't getting to see any of them as often as you would like as it was. It concerned you that there was a possibility that it could be even less than that. “I’m really sorry to interrupt, but will we be seeing each other any less than what we do now? You come out here more than a few times, but you’re almost never in Florida. So moving here means more time together and if you think I’d never want to come up and stay with you all then you’re wrong. I would absolutely want to have time with you both at your home...if you let me.”

   “Of course we’d let you,” Vicki smiled, putting an arm around you for a quick hug. “We may have been selfishly wanting you to come live with us, but this is the better option for you. Jensen and Danneel have more room. You’re right of course. We won’t be seeing each other any less. See, love! We don’t have to move.”

   Misha leaned back on his elbows in the grass. “We’ll see.”

   Neither said anything else and you weren’t going to openly take sides. If you had your choice though, you would want them as close as possible all the time. Vicki may feel she wouldn’t be seeing you as often as she would like, but you were worried about not seeing Misha as much as you needed. He already had so much that kept him busy. You needed him to keep you in line. Jensen was more than capable, but you wondered if his switch nature might lead to more disobedience on your part if Misha was not there to return you to your place. You decided to just make a mental note about that fear and talk to the guys about it at another time.

   “Mommy! Look!” Maison held up her arm, showing the ring of buttercups around her wrist that the other two had helped her with.

   “It’s gorgeous! Looks beautiful on you,” Vicki replied.

   You smiled at the innocence of the children.  _Oh, to have that again. No cares except for picking the right flower and wondering what cartoon to watch later._ The feel of your phone vibrating in your pocket pulled you from your thoughts. Checking the notification, you saw that Danneel had sent you a message.

   Danneel:  _This is the plan. Tomorrow, the kids are going with their grandparents. If Misha and Vicki are okay with having my friend watch their two again, she’s available. If so, tomorrow night we’ll go out, have some food, have some drinks. The next day, we’ll go out on the lake and play around. We’ll be back before the kids are and recuperate. Sound good?_  
   You:  _Sounds great!  
_    Danneel:  _Perfect! Can you ask Vicki whether she’s okay with using the same sitter?_

   Turning to Vicki, you explained the text. “Danneel says we’re going out tomorrow night and wants to know if you want to use the same sitter as before, a friend of hers I think.”

   “Yeah, that sounds fine. They had a blast playing with her kids last time so I’m sure they’ll love getting to go over there again.”

   Nodding you sent the text to Danneel.

   You:  _It’s a go. I’m excited!  
_    Danneel:  _You should be. You’ll get to have your conversation with Gen tomorrow. ;)_

   You didn’t respond. Despite the reassurances and logical thought, you were still a bit worried about Gen’s reaction. You tried to just remain calm though and listen to reason. You were told things would be fine. These four knew the other couple far better than you so there was no reason to think otherwise.

   Resting your hand on Misha’s, you asked Vicki, “Can I stay with you both tonight?”

   She smiled widely. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

   Cooking was fun if a bit stressful. It wasn’t like you had never cooked before. There were a few things you could whip together, but it was a far cry from working multiple dishes for so many people. There was washing, slicing, pre-heating, timers constantly going off and half the time you had no idea why. You had Vicki almost in tears from laughing when you finally got exasperated, frantically asking, “Why is it always the end of time?”

   With her guidance though, there hadn’t been anything that gotten too messed up. When the others were saying the food was good, you wondered if they were just being nice. As you began to eat, as well, you realized that it really was good. While you may have just been assisting, you were feeling really proud of yourself for not ruining dinner. It was a step in the right direction. 

   After dinner, you helped clear the table, wiping it down and getting the dishes in the dishwasher while the kids decided on what movie they wanted to watch. The only thing keeping you from feeling like a fifties housewife was the lack of an apron and pastel kitchen appliances. It wasn't a bad feeling really; it was just an unusual thing for you to experience. You had never been the cooking, cleaning good girl. 

   Afterwards, you got to relax and feel like you were living a bit of normalcy though, curled up in Jensen’s arms on the couch, watching the movie. They had picked  _Fern Gully_ , a childhood favorite of your own, as well. Once the movie ended, it was time for the kids to get to bed. There was some minor protesting, but they did give in. Before following their parents to their room, you got surprised by each of them giving you a hug. It was a huge help to the worry you had mentioned to Vicki, about how well you fit.  _Maybe I fit better than I realize._

   When the others came back and got rearranged, you chose to sit next to Vicki, your legs across her lap. A scary movie was put on, but you chose to not to pay much attention to it. Instead, you fiddled with Vicki’s long, dark hair, twirling it, pulling gently. You had enjoyed spending time with her in the kitchen. Little touches kept sparking memories of spending time with her and Misha at their home. With the kids in bed, you saw no reason to behave.

   Sensing your thinking, she was quick to abandon the screen and move her focus to you. Little kisses were stolen and she had a hand that traveled from your side, down the length of your body to your foot, and back up again.  Her thumb drifted lightly over fabric covering your nipple, a muted but still pleasurable feeling.

   Along the other wall, Danneel was leaned back in Jensen’s arms, but the movie didn’t seem to be holding her interest either. Her eyes were glued to you and Vicki and the fun being had. She loved you both, but one thing remained true for her - she hated being left out and jealousy was hard to fight when she was.

   Your eyes met hers across the room and you saw that she looked annoyed. You couldn’t imagine why though. It had been a good day all around. With Vicki’s lips ghosting across your neck, you tilted your head and very slightly raised your brow.

   Seeing your question, her eyes darted from you to Vicki and back again, followed by a very longing look. Her eyes were incredible expressive, not making you guess at what had her ire up.

   It was surprising to see that kind of emotion in this relationship, but the guys had told you before that as much as she loved Vicki, Danneel was also competitive, even to the point of jealousy if Vicki had what she wanted. She didn’t seem to mind handing Jensen out though, so you couldn’t imagine why it would be any different for you.

   Vicki was more perceptive than she seemed as she whispered almost inaudibly at your ear, “You’re the shiny, new toy.”

   Realizing that she was probably right, you cast a slightly admonishing look to Danneel. You had just spent a glorious morning with her. It was amazing and you absolutely wanted to spend more time with her, but you wanted the same opportunity to connect like that with Vicki.

   Danneel rolled her eyes and nodded every so slightly. 

   You could practically hear her voice in your head saying, “I know. I know.” Understanding a situation didn’t mean you had to be happy about it and that was definitely how Danneel was feeling.

   With her facing the movie again, you turned back to Vicki, catching her just as she was about to place a kiss on your cheek. Using your lips, you coaxed hers open and pushed your tongue in, enjoying how well she responded in kind. Things were definitely getting heated on your end of the couch.

   Misha sat at the other end, now watching you both with a smile. He wouldn’t impose, but he was definitely hoping that he would get to join in when bedtime approached. It was a wonderful feeling getting to see his wife and girlfriend having such a good time together. It meant a lot to him that you both cared for each other. 

   Pulling back from the kiss, Vicki quietly asked, “Wanna go upstairs?”

   There was no hesitation. “Yep.” You swung your legs off her lap and you both stood to head upstairs. No explanation was needed for the three you were leaving in the other room.

   Misha was still smiling, happy that things had progressed so quickly. His plan was to give them some time to enjoy each other before he came knocking to see if he could play, too. The last time the three of them had been together, they wore him out. His girls had gotten a bit wild. Just the memory had him shifting in his seat as he began to harden. 

   Danneel glanced over at Misha who had remained behind. “Are you not going with them?” she asked.

   “Not yet. I’ll let them have some fun for a bit before I intrude,” he told her.

   She didn’t miss a beat, sliding from Jensen’s arms to straddle Misha on the other couch. “Or you could stay and play with us for a bit?”

   Not expecting this situation, he looked to Jensen, but much like himself earlier, his friend was just watching with a smile. His hands had instinctively went to Danneel’s hips and she felt warm and pliable against his palms. It had been a while since they had been together. Casting a glance up towards where he knew the other two girls were, he had to admit they would probably have plenty of fun on their own. He brought his arms tight around the beauty in his lap and quickly shifted, putting her on her back on the couch as he settled on top of her.

   Their mouths were together instantly, tongues joining together as their hands tangled in each others hair.

   Already turned on from his earlier thoughts, Misha couldn’t help rutting against her, trying to get some relief for the aching hard-on he now had. He pulled his hands from her hair to lift her up so he could pull her shirt over her head. She started to lift at the hem of his t-shirt and he quickly took it from her hands, removing it and tossing it to the floor. Leaning back, he grabbed the belt loops of her shorts and tugged them off, leaving her just in her bra and panties. It was a war with himself as he just wanted to take in the sight of her, but he also just wanted to take her.

   Jensen sat on the other couch, indulging his voyeuristic desires, gently rubbing himself through his shorts. He watched as Misha’s hand came down to the back of Danneel’s knee, lifting her leg up, giving him more leverage to grind against her.

   Her panties already had a growing wet spot. She may have been jealous of her girl being with Vicki, but she can’t say the sight wasn’t hot. It was one of the reasons she pounced Misha. With him and Jensen, she was certain to have that desire sated and then some. The time for foreplay was past though. She needed a release. “Fuck me,” she gasped as Misha was biting gently down her neck.

   He smiled against her. She was a lot like (Y/N), so wanton and needy. “I’ll fuck you,” he said seductively, “if Jensen gets your ass.”

   She was not a girl that had to be told twice. With a wicked smile, she pushed against Misha so he would let her up and she moved back to the other couch, into Jensen’s lap. Her husband had enjoyed the show, but he was definitely ready to join. She felt him undoing her bra and knew what was coming.

   He pushed her back, lowering his head to her breasts, tongue circling around one delicate peak.

   Misha watched in pleasure, but looked up again in the direction he knew the other two were. He couldn’t help but wonder about what kind of fun they were getting into.


	53. All Of Us With Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Vicki head upstairs while Misha has his fun downstairs with Jensen and Danneel.

   Leaving the room where the movie played, Vicki took your hand, leading you up the staircase to her and Misha’s room. The two of you started a trail of clothes from the doorway to the bed as you rushed to get each other naked between kisses.

   When you felt the bed behind you, you were finally able to pull her completely nude body against yours, relishing how wonderful it felt as the kisses slowed from frantic to sensual. The one night with her seemed like ages ago. It had been far too long ago for you and she seemed to be on the same page. 

   Vicki brought her hands up to your shoulders and pushed lightly so you would lay back on the bed. She crawled up on top of you, straddling your hips, looking down at you lovingly. Softly, she traced the curves of your breasts. “I can’t believe I actually get you to myself,” she smiled. “There’s so much I would love to do with you that I don’t even know where to start.” Your hands has been resting on her thighs, but she took them and placed them above your head. Sitting back on your hips again, she continued. “Misha told me what fun you had with your new strap-on. Sounded like Jensen and Matt found it enjoyable. Great job!”

   You grinned, the praise making you feel far more pleased with yourself over it than you previously had been. “I can't say it wasn't fun getting to play that part.”

   “Would you like to know a secret?” she asked.

   “Always.” You wondered what could possibly be a secret in the group relationship that you had.

   “Misha has considered letting you use it on him, but said that you’ve been feeling too Dom-like since you got it. He wants to make sure any shred of that is gone before he allows it. Just thought it was something you might want to know,” she smiled.

   Your eyes had gone wide. “Wow! Yeah, that is definitely some info I'm glad to have.” That was complete a surprise. Misha would never put you in a position to be over him, but he would consider a "top from the bottom" situation. That was interesting. You almost couldn’t even see yourself being able to go through with it. Almost.

   Vicki took back your attention. “So, you’ve gained some valuable experience in using a strap-on, but have you ever been fucked by one?”

   The grin came back. “I haven’t, but I think I would like it.”

   “Well, today is the day you will find out. Not yet though.” She leaned forward and licked a nipple before blowing softly on it, getting it even harder. The other got the same treatment making both nipples very sensitive. When she pinched both sharply, your whole body jerked like you’d been shocked. “Put your head up on the pillows.”

   You got scooted around, getting comfy on the pillows. Excitement coursed through you over what Vicki had just promised you. Thoughts of that went on hold as you watched her kneel between your feet and lower her head between your legs, kissing and nibbling your inner thighs. One thing you had learned about Vicki the last time you were with her is that she has little patience. For that reason, you knew she wouldn’t leave you waiting for long. When her lips kissed softly at your folds, you bit your lip in anticipation.

   Vicki slid her tongue into the wet slit, licking up, flicking her tongue up, just barely grazing the sensitive clit. She did it a second time and heard your pouty moan and grinned. It had been her plan to tease you for a bit, but she decided to leave that for her husband to do. Her mission was to keep you cumming and time was wasting.

   The change was instant and your hands came down to the back of Vicki’s head. “Yes!” You could feel her tongue thrusting into your hole and then sliding back up to flick across your clit. She was so good at eating you that you didn’t want her to stop. You were approaching your orgasm at a breakneck speed and didn’t even care.

   Vicki did her best to slow down, wanting to drag out the play time and savor your sweet taste, but the thought of using her favorite strap-on with you drove her on. She slid her tongue between your lower lips a few more times before getting ready to drive you over the edge. The hard little clit was begging for attention and she was happy to oblige, sucking it in.

   Scared of gripping her too tightly, you let go of her head to fist your hands in the covers. “Oh, yes! Oh, yes!” The intense sensations from your clit to your core was just too much to fight. Your orgasm was right at the edge and you were willing it to overcome you.

   She knew exactly how close you were and expertly increased her suction on you while sliding a single finger into your wet pussy. It was the breaking point.

   You moaned loudly as your body tried to twist and turn as the orgasm surged over you. You were kept pinned down by Vicki’s head until the last of the spasms left you. As you lay there, catching your breath, you realized you weren’t really that winded. There may have been times when you had not appreciated the boys teasing you, but there was something to be said for buildup.

   Vicki scooted up next to you to kiss you, letting you taste yourself on her lips, her tongue. She pulled back with a grin, but seeing your thoughtful expression, she frowned. “It was too fast.”

   “No,” you started to lie, but realized that was not going to be helpful. “Yeah. I mean, it felt good. I came. It’s just…,” You didn’t know exactly what to say.

   “I know, but it was on purpose. You needed to be relaxed and slick. You’re going to enjoy the next one more,” she assured you as she got off the bed to go walk over to the dresser. Opening the top drawer she moved a couple things and pulled out a leather strap style harness. She held it up to show you and then began to pull it onto herself.

   You rolled onto your stomach, head on your arms. You felt like you had lost some of your drive with the surprisingly fleeting orgasm. At this point, you felt like you could take it or leave it either way and be fine. Regardless, you watched Vicki, at least interested in how her harness worked as it was different from your own.

   Once she had the straps set, Vicki reached back in the drawer, but her hand stalled. There were three different attachments she had, each in varying length and widths. Deciding to play the shock game with you, she grabbed the largest. It was wider than Misha and had seven insertable inches. Acting like it wasn’t a big deal, she pulled out the lifelike toy and began the process of attaching it to the harness.

   When you saw what she had pulled out, you were surprised by the size, but also turned on. You weren’t exactly a size queen, but what Vicki planned on using reminded you a lot of what Jared had, though perhaps not as long. Your libido was coming back to life. You sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed before sliding to your knees on the floor. When she walked up to you, you didn’t have to be told. Immediately, you took the cock in your mouth, feeling your lips stretch around the width. You had doubted your ability to do better than Jensen in regards to Jared. This was proof. You were not able to take much in, despite your best attempts. You were determined to try and see where your best would land you on the big dildo.

   When your attempts started causing you to gag, Vicki, grabbed your hair and pulled you back. “Enough. No reason to choke yourself when it doesn’t do anything for me,” she scolded. “All fours, face the wall.”

   Wiping the saliva hanging from your mouth, you hopped onto the bed and got on all fours, wiggling your ass for effect. You were disappointed that you weren’t able to push your own limits, but excited to see how good that big dick was going to feel in your pussy. 

   Despite the fact that you were already very wet with excitement and the dick was covered with spit, Vicki still grabbed the lube, smearing some onto the large toy. She knew it was better to be safe than sorry. Climbing into place behind you, she gave you a playful smack on your ass. Hearing the little mewl that smack drew, she cocked her head and smacked you harder. There was no mistaking the moan of pleasure that drew. She grinned and chuckled. “Never doubt that you were made for Misha and Jensen, beautiful.”

   It was true. Both loved to punish and you loved the punishment so long as it was of the physical variety. You would accept whatever you were dealt, but you certainly had enjoyed some punishments more than others. You felt the head of the dildo press against your entrance. Eager, you started to push back, but Vicki pulled away when you did.

   “Hold still.” With you begrudgingly obeying, she started again, her hand guiding the large cock. She lined up to you and began to push inside.

   It was just short of being painful and you had to remind yourself to breathe. The only time you had felt quite so full was when you were getting double-penetrated by your boys. You were starting to doubt if this was a good idea. That doubt disappeared when Vicki pulled back and thrust back in. The feel of your lips being pulled and pushed back was weirdly wonderful. As she continued a slow, torturous pace, the dull feeling inside began to transition to pleasurable tingles. You moaned just so Vicki would know you were enjoying what she was doing even though you were still getting accustomed to the new sensations.

   “Ooh! You’re starting to like my big cock. Good to know you’re going to enjoy getting fucked,” she said with a devilish smile. Her hands gripped your hips tightly and she began to slam the oversized cock into you.

   It caught you off guard, but you couldn’t complain. You were being fucked just as good as the boys gave it to you, but with a wider cock that was hitting you in places you hadn’t even been aware of. The pleasure was intense, but even better was just the continued feeling of being so turned on by what Vicki was doing to you. Knowing that pretty woman was behind you, fucking you hard, intensified everything. “Oh, fuck! Vicki, yes!” you managed to gasp out between your moans and cries. “Oh my god!”

   She was loving how hot she had gotten you. Ever since Misha had told her about the strap-on you had gotten, she was dying for the chance to use hers on you. Her pussy was starting to drip, listening to your moans and dirty words. She wasn’t stopping until she heard you cum, content in the knowledge that this orgasm would be better than the first one. Slowing her thrusts, she grabbed your arms and pulled you up against her, grinding the cock into you. “Do you like it?” she breathed at your ear.

   “Yes,” you said, sliding in small increments on the big cock. “Let me turn over. I wanna see you fuck me,” you pleaded.

   That worked out just fine for her so she carefully pulled out and let you roll over before sliding back into you, continuing her hammering pace. She was enjoying the view of your beautiful face in ecstasy and the jiggle of your breasts anyway. It was visible proof that what she was doing to you was driving you wild.

   The change of view was doing wonders for you, too. Seeing Vicki’s voluptuous breasts bounce with her thrusts was mesmerizing. “Oh my god! I fucking love this!” you moaned. The intensity inside you kept building and you knew the orgasm behind it was going to be extraordinary. Thrust after thrust came into you, hitting a magical sweet spot. It became hard to breathe as you neared the peak of your orgasm. When Vicki reached down and quickly ran her hand back and forth over your clit, you broke.

   “Oh, fuck! God, baby! I’m cumming! Ungh!” You couldn’t contain yourself, bucking your hips up, taking the giant cock in farther. The full feeling was even more intense as your orgasm caused your pussy to spasm, gripping the giant rod. It was like feeling the boys swell inside you right before they would cum and it put you on a high. This time when you finally felt the last wisps of tingling leaving you, you really were fighting for breath. Knowing how exhausting all that thrusting was, you weren’t surprised when Vicki pulled out and collapsed next you.

   “Better?” she asked, looking over at you.

   Giggling happily, you curled up against her and answered. “Fucking phenomenal!”

   With a pleased grin, she said. “Knew you would like it.”

   Content against her, you started musing as your ability to think returned to you. “I don’t know how I got so lucky to end up with a group of people who are all so different, but so perfect.” You moved up onto your elbow, leaning over to her a soft kiss. “All of you make me so happy in every way and I don’t even know how to imagine not being with you like this. I love you and I hope you’ll think about what Misha suggested, about being down here at least part time. I would love to have more with you.”

   She reached up and twirled a strand of your hair. “That’s very naughty to use post-bliss feels to try to talk me into that. Especially since I’m not with you in that state. I guess if you want to try to convince me, you better use your mouth for something other than talking.”

   With a determined smile, you sat up, undoing the buckle over her right thigh and pulling the harness off, tossing it to the floor. “You should know, I can be very persuasive,” you purred as you spread her legs. Taking a page from her book, you started with little kisses and light nips, but instead of her inner thighs, you kept your focus on her delicious pussy. Her lips would part as you pulled lightly on the skin at the side, but you did not go between them. You placed a kiss right on top of her clit, but didn’t pull back the hood to expose it, giving her a very muted shock of pleasure.

   “Tease! Eat my damn pussy!” she half laugh, half whined.

   Stifling your own giggle, you decided to give in to her wishes. Scooting closer, you looped your arms under her legs and gripped her hips for leverage. You needed it. As soon as you pushed your face into her folds, mouthing at the wetness, dipping into her hole, she was arching off the bed.

   Vicki grabbed handfuls of your hair, determined to keep your face right where it was. “That’s much better,” she moaned.

   Pulling a hand back around, you rubbed at her clit and began to push your tongue into her wet hole, enjoying the taste and the sound of her moans as she began to writhe under your ministrations. You weren’t going to let her get off that easy though. You wanted your tongue to be flicking over her clit when she finally came.

   When she felt your hand leave that perfect spot, she had to pout. You were getting her so close and she wanted to cum. Watching you come undone as she had fucked you left her with a need to have that beautiful face right where it was. She was about to beg when she felt your tongue get replaced with two fingers, making her gasp.

   With your two fingers inside her, pumping in and out, you licked up her slit, closing in on that tiny bit of flesh that brought such big pleasure. It was like finding out how many licks it took to get to the center. Three was always the magic number and on the third lick, you stopped to suck her clit in, flicking your tongue back and forth across it. It was just like you wanted.

   “Right there! Good girl! Yes!” Vicki gasped out. With her hands on the back of your head, you couldn’t have gone anywhere anyway. She began to grind herself on your face as she tried to buck with the rhythm of your fingers. Her orgasm came closer and closer as you tickled that little nub with your tongue. She could feel it coiling tighter inside her, like a spring. “Don’t stop! I’m so close! So...so…” The tightened coil exploded inside her and she came with a cry as her satiation overcame her in delightful waves.

   You kept at her until she finally whimpered and pulled you away as she became too sensitive. Returning her favor from earlier, you slid up next to her to trade a long kiss with her while her juices were still wet on your face. When you pulled back from the kiss, you grinned and asked, “Did I convince you?”

   She just smiled and said, “I’ll consider it. You’ll have to be happy with that.”

   You weren’t, but you couldn’t force a person to uproot their life. Despite not liking the answer, you had no choice but to accept it and curled up next to her again. The two of you lay together in the silence, relaxed and satisfied. It had been a few minutes of that when you finally lifted your head from her shoulder and said, “Where the hell is Misha? I kinda thought he would have followed us up.”

   “I’m sure he’s being well taken care of,” she smirked. She wasn’t wrong.

 

   Danneel had done exactly as Misha asked. Enjoying his sadistic nature, he had watched her as she winced and whimpered in pain until she was finally able to work her husband’s cock into her tight ass in reverse cowgirl position. This gave him perfect access to her pussy.

   Once she had finally eased into the feeling of Jensen sliding in and out in short strokes, she lifted her desire-filled eyes to Misha. “So are you just gonna watch or are you going to fuck me?”

   He chuckled. “You’re very lucky you’re not mine. Saying shit like that would leave you unable to walk tomorrow.” His thoughts started to drift to his little girl upstairs, wondering about what he could do to her if she smarted off like that. Jerking his mind back to the present, he leaned over Danneel to lock lips with Jensen. No matter what fun they had, his love for that man was always a constant. It was what held everything else together. With their kiss ongoing and his clothes long discarded, Misha was able to maneuver his cock into Danneel’s incredibly wet pussy. He pulled back from Jensen as he started to pump into her. “Wow! You definitely needed to be fucked, didn’t you?”

   She didn’t answer, instead just put a hand at the back of his neck to pull him to her, wanting to taste his tongue again. As their mouths melded together, Danneel was moaning into the kiss. Bouncing between the two cocks was hitting every trigger point. She finally gave up on the kiss and let go of Misha, head falling back on Jensen’s shoulder as she panted and moaned.

   Jensen kissed her shoulder and her neck as he continued his little thrusts into her. “How’s that, baby? You getting fucked good?”

   “Yes! So good!”

   Misha and Jensen exchanged grins. Whether it was Danneel, Vicki, or (Y/N), they knew the girls absolutely loved having both of them. They loved it as much as the girls did though, being able to feel each other moving inside. It was like an extra hand squeezing their dicks every time they thrust in.

   Wanting to get deeper, Misha hooked his arms under Danneel’s legs, changing her position a bit. The new angle had him bottoming out in her and actually allowed Jensen more room to pull out farther before thrusting back in.

   It was a win-win-win because Danneel was barely able to catch her breath to moan, instead just making little noises with every breath in. They were both so deep inside her that she felt impaled, but instead of pain, it was just an endless torment of pleasurable feelings that she couldn’t keep up with.

   Misha knew she wasn’t going to be able to outlast them so he sped up, pushing her even farther along. He was determined to get her off and then cum for Jensen. He figured that would be an acceptable way to end the night since he got sidetracked from his original goal. “Jen, I’m gonna cum in your mouth.” He needed him to know and got the nod of approval.

   “Not yet,” Danneel managed to say. “No...stopping.”

   He licked up her neck to her ear, sucking in the lobe, enjoying each little hitch in her breath from each thrust. Releasing her ear, he said, “I’m not going anywhere until your hot little pussy is cumming all over my cock.” He was far better at triggering her with words than you were. It was just natural to him.

   She came almost instantly, breaking down into cries over the intense bliss that was streaking through her. It felt like it lasted forever as Misha and Jensen didn’t stop what they were doing, carrying her through to have her start building towards a second orgasm. It was one that she and Jensen would have to get to on their own though.

   Danneel’s spasming pussy had him right at the edge and Misha pulled out, quickly lifting himself above the couple. With one hand balancing himself on the couch, he used the other to stroke himself as he positioned the tip over Jensen’s open mouth. He groaned as the sticky white cum came shooting out and into his lovers mouth. Hearing her pouty whine, he let Danneel milk out the remaining liquid when he finally stopped spurting.

   Normally, he would stay with them, but normally he didn’t have two more girls in his bed to cuddle with. Stepping back from the naked couple, he pulled his shorts on and grabbed up his underwear and shirt. He gave them a wink and left them to finish up while he headed upstairs. As he was heading down the hallway, he stopped as he saw you step out from his room, looking super cute in one of his t-shirts. It brought an instant smile to his face. 

   You hadn’t seen him at first since you were quietly shutting the door, but as soon as you let go of the handle and turned you saw him there, watching you with a smile. You lowered your gaze as you walked towards him. “I hope you don’t mind,” you said quietly, tugging at the edge of the shirt.

   “Never. I think it looks better on you. Pants just detract from the awesomeness of the shirt, ya know?”

   You nodded and giggled as he hugged you close, t-shirt and underwear still in his hands. You would have been blind not to notice. “Where were you? Kinda thought you would come join us.”

   He let go and sighed. “Well, that was the plan, but I got hijacked.”

   “Was it a fun hijacking?” you grinned.

   Steering you back to the room, he had to laugh. “Yeah, it was a fun, satisfying hijacking.” He appreciated the fact that you weren’t jealous over the fact that he had played with Jensen and Danneel rather than coming upstairs. It was nice.

   “Good. Because I think I would like some sleep now and you know I always sleep so much better with you.” The two of you stepped into the room, ready to cuddle up and get some rest. Tomorrow was the night you all were going out and you had no idea how that might end up steering the rest of your time here. As always, you were eager to find out. 


	54. Let The Words Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader talks to the guys about what life will be like. That night, everyone meets up at the restaurant where she hopes to show Danneel her new toy.

  The next morning was a little hectic as the parents got the kids fed and bags packed for their time away. Rather than subject you to a car ride with the kids, Vicki and Danneel took them to their respective places and Jensen recruited Misha to help him dismantle and move equipment from what would become your room.

  “What can I do?” you asked Jensen before he headed upstairs.

  “Whatever you want to do.” He pulled you close with one arm and placed a kiss on your head. He left you standing downstairs and followed Misha up to get to work.

  It was weird being left to your own devices in someone else’s house. Jensen and Misha may have been working on “your room,” but you didn’t live here yet. You knew your way around the house, but you still felt like a stranger as you walked aimlessly through it.

_I just need something to do_ , you thought. There was always the book you never finished, but you knew what would happen if you tried to sit still. You’d get distracted and end up staring off into the distance as your thoughts consumed you. Wanting to be up and moving around, you decided to view the rest of the property starting with the boathouse down by the lake.

  You had learned from Jensen and Danneel that the lake wasn’t a lake as you knew it. You were under the impression that a lake was surrounded by land all around it, but Lake Austin was right in the middle of the Colorado River. It seemed ridiculous to you, but that’s just the way it was. To your disappointment, the boathouse was locked. It made sense, of course, but you had been hoping to check it out. Walking the wrap around deck, there were plenty of windows to see inside and the double set of french doors on the front had glass paneling, as well. It looked like a nice place to hang out with a bar complete with stools, a pool table, a couch, couple of chairs, and a pinball machine. There were chairs set up in front of the doors, so you took a seat for a moment.

  You tried to imagine what life would be like if you lived here.  _W_ _hat would I do all day? Would I come out here often?_ With the overhang above and sitting right at the edge of the water, it was a cool relief from the Texas heat. You could imagine it being a nice getaway. As you stared out over the rippling water, thoughts about what would become your responsibilities began to fill your head.  _I have to cook and be good at it. How often should I clean things? There are expectations._   _I have to become responsible for people who are not me. Am I even capable? What if I break a kid? I don’t know how to fix them._ The thought started a panic in you. _Oh my god! I cannot do this! What the hell was I thinking? I can’t stay here and change their lives, potentially for the worse._ You stood back up and began to pace. _How can they possibly think this is a good idea? I am absolutely useless._ You tried to think about your successes of yesterday, but you felt anyone can do something once and with plenty of help.

  Your phone rang and you answered it without even looking to see who was calling. “Hello?”

  “Where are you?” Jensen’s voice came through the phone firm and demanding. He had expected to find you downstairs

  “The boathouse. Jensen, I don’t think I can stay here.”

  There was a pause before he asked, “At the boathouse? Or just here?”

  “Here. I mean I don't think I can live here...with you and Danneel and the kids. It’s too much.”

  “Stay there.” He hung up the phone without saying anything else.

  It didn’t take long for the two guys to join you. Jensen unlocked one of the sets of french doors and led you to the bar at the back. He directed you to a stool and then went around behind the big wooden bar. “What can I get ya?” he asked in what you guessed was supposed to be a New York accent.

  “Why are you talking like that?” you asked with a grin.

  Misha was standing at the end of the bar, smiling, as well, over the poor attempt.

  “Shut up. Do you want a drink or not?” He had went back to his normal voice.

  Knowing you probably wouldn’t choose right, you opted for the safe bet. “Bartender’s choice.”

  He opened a fridge and pulled out a hard lemonade. “Have this. Not a lot of alcohol, but it should help.” He twisted the lid off the bottle and handed it over to you.

  You took a sip enjoying how cold it was and the sour lemon taste. It weirdly brought back memories of being younger and hanging out with friends, back when you had time for friends. It was kind of a surprise to have that brought on so suddenly by a drink. Life was certainly different then. You had been staring at the lip of the bottle in thought. Looking back up at the guys, you saw they were both looking at you expectantly. “What? Did you roofie my drink?”

  “Do we need to so you won’t run away?” Misha asked. It was a joke, but held some seriousness to it.

  You took another sip, ignoring the nostalgia, and set the bottle on the bar. “I’m not going to run away.”

  “You said you couldn’t stay here. It was too much. What do you mean, (Y/N)? You’re here and everything is good. Why are you freaking out now?” Jensen turned back to the fridge and pulled out a couple beers for himself and Misha.

  “It’s just a lot of responsibility and unknown expectations. I’ve lived alone for a very long time with only myself and a dog to care for. How do I exist in a house with five other people? What if I annoy you or Danneel? And I am absolutely terrified of watching the kids and one of them getting hurt! How can you be okay with that? Why would you even want me here with all that could go wrong?”

  Jensen remained calm through your outburst, though a smile played at his lips. He finally let it show when you finished. “You’re so damn cute. Do you know that?”

  Your snort of disagreement was the answer and you took another swig of your drink.

  “No. It’s true,” he argued. “Let me explain something to you. Whether you live here or not, you and I are going to annoy each other. You and Danneel are going to annoy each other. The kids are going to get hurt. They’re kids. It’s what they do. Misha, am I wrong?”

  “No. Their sole purpose when they’re little is to see how many ways they can find to bring pain upon themselves. They’re very creative and oftentimes successful. It’s actually kind of astonishing.” He made an impressed face and then took a drink of his beer.

  “So, all the things you’re scared of are going to happen no matter where you are. Wouldn’t you rather be here for all those things so we can work through them together? Wouldn’t you rather be here so we can enjoy all the other things that could happen? Lazy Sundays in bed, reading bedtime stories, picnicking on the lawn, laughing and playing in the pool, or just sitting together, not doing anything.”

  You sat there blank-faced, completely in awe. Not only had he managed to obliterate your argument, your fears, but he actually made you want to stay there more than you ever had wanted to before. There had always been a sense of home about it and Jensen had just managed to put it into words. Nothing else could have had such an impact on you. “Not good with the words,” you mumbled as you grabbed your bottle up. “Such a liar.” You spun around on the stool to face outside, feeling foolish and relieved at the same time.

  “Feel better?” Misha asked, stepping up to your side.

  “Definitely,” you turned back to them both, “but how do you keep from having these worries? How do you know that everything is going to be okay?” Speaking directly to Misha, you said, “Aren’t you worried that I won’t behave as well if you’re not around?”

  “Excuse me?” Jensen interrupted. “What? You think I can’t keep your ass in line? We had some role-play fun, but that’s the extent of that. You are still mine.”

  Misha looked from Jensen back to you and answered, “I might have, but keep saying things like that and I imagine you’ll spend most of your days tied to a bed. Wouldn’t leave much time for getting into trouble,” he grinned. Hearing your sigh, he got more serious. “Look. We don’t know that everything is going to be okay. We do have worries. When we do, this is what happens. We sit down and talk about them. Maybe they get resolved, maybe they don’t, but usually they do, and that makes it easier to believe that everything is going to be fine.” He sighed himself. “I do worry about not being around, but not because I think you won’t behave. Jensen will definitely take care of that. You might just not need me anymore.”

  Jensen scoffed. “Right. Maybe the earth will stop needing rain, too.”

  “It’s not impossible. You are going to be functioning as your own closed group. How would it be any different than getting invited to play with you and Danneel?”

  “Because Danneel does not belong to you! (Y/N) does! Why am I the only sane one here right now?” Jensen threw his arms up in exasperation before grabbing his beer and chugging it to almost empty.

  “Jensen’s right. I won’t ever not need you, either of you.” You debated about asking what you wanted to, but decided you needed to know. “Which makes something Jensen said yesterday all the more scary for me.”

  Jensen turned back around to you, not recalling anything particularly upsetting that he might have said. “What was it?”

  “About kids and how if I ever changed my mind about not wanting any you would have to let me go. I don’t and I can’t imagine ever changing my mind, but realizing that was a relationship-breaker was terrifying. I need to know what other hard limits there are for us. I don’t want to find out after I make some life-altering decision that it’s something that would end this.”

  Misha was looking wide-eyed at Jensen. “Let her go? You said we would just...let her go?” Misha gestured as if he was letting something free into the breeze.

  Jensen held up his hands in defense. “I said I wouldn’t _want_ to let her go. It was just a stupid hypothetical situation. I didn’t mean to start a panic when I said what I did and I should have known that’s what you were talking about. I’d hoped that you knowing I wanted you to move in would erase any worry you might have had. I just didn’t feel like diving into something that wasn’t actually happening. Okay?”

  Misha rolled his eyes and turned back to you and took both your hands in his. “He gets lucky with the words sometimes. Other times...not so much. There are no ‘hard limits’ on us, (Y/N). If there is some life-altering decision you make, just come to us and tell us. We’ll work it out and support you. There’s nothing you’re going to decide that is going to make us just throw you out. I’m sorry if you were thinking there was. That wasn’t what Jensen was trying to say. Do you understand?”

  You breathed out, feeling immense relief at last. “Yes.”

  “Okay. Now, before we walk away from this, are there any other thoughts, fears, worries, queries, wonderings, musings, or uncertainties that have been floating around in the back of your mind that we should address?”

  You took a moment to really think. Nothing was coming to mind. You took another deep breath. “No. I can do this. We can do this. Right?”

  “You got it, sweetheart,” Jensen answered as he leaned on the bartop. “We got this.” He straightened up. “Hey, the girls should be back pretty soon if they aren't already. Can you go check while we clean up in here?”

   Glancing at the three glass bottles on the bar, you eyed him skeptically. “Um, okay. Don’t strain yourselves.” You hopped off the stool and headed back to the house to see if Vicki and Danneel had returned.

  Once you were headed across the lawn, Misha turned to Jensen. “What is it?”

  Jensen sighed. “Everything you said is completely right and I totally agree. I think it means we need to rethink some things though. Or maybe I’ve been rethinking some things… No, not maybe. I have been rethinking some things and the most important is that you need to move here.”

  “Yeah, I agree, but Vicki doesn’t. I have tried everything and I just don’t know what else to say to her anymore.” It was very frustrating for him, but he was absolutely at a loss. She had put her foot down.

  “Then let’s table this conversation for now. Let me talk to her. I think I can convince her.”

  Misha raised a brow. “Have you suddenly developed mind control? If you have, you should really use it to prank Jared at dinner tonight.”

  “Just trust me. If she says yes, then I’m going to need to talk to you again. Can we leave it at that?” he asked, almost pleadingly begging Misha not to push further.

  Looking at his friend with intense suspicion, he finally nodded. “Okay. I won’t ask what you have going on in your head, but I hope to know sooner rather than later.”

  “As soon as I know, you’ll know.” They clinked their bottles together and downed the remaining contents.

 

  Getting Danneel to leave you alone long enough to change had been a harder battle than Jensen had prepared for. She had really wanted to help choose an outfit, but Jensen’s repeated interventions started making her suspicious. That suspicious ended at the point that he pushed her against the wall and kissed her senseless, talking about how he just couldn’t keep his hands off her. It had worked to sidetrack her and had given you enough time to get dressed in a little black dress. It was a snug fit with wide straps that made it one of your favorites. However, it was the flowy skirt of the dress that made it your choice for tonight. While your new toy was safely tucked as it should be, the skirt kept any potential bulges from showing. It would also make it easy to get to business when you walked Danneel off to the bathroom with you for some fun.

  She and Jensen were the first ones to see you since they were against the hallway wall when you came out of their bedroom. “Ooh! Sexy girl! I love it!” she exclaimed, wiggling from Jensen to come join arms with you. She was in the aqua sundress, the one she had worn the very first time you saw her. Seeing it up close was even better, especially since before you had not been able to appreciate the low cut of the top.

  Downstairs, you found Vicki equally dressed to impress in a long blue dress with a pattern of white circles, a slit on each side, and neckline that plunged like a red-carpet dress. The guys were looking nice in the button-ups and jeans. The five of you piled into the spacious SUV. Jensen drove with Danneel in the passenger seat. In the backseat, Misha sat between you and Vicki and he had joked that he was absolutely fine with that situation during any given moment.

  The restaurant was next to a cute shopping center that you made the girls promise to take you to before you had to head home. It was a Mexican restaurant because they all insisted that you hadn’t had real Mexican until you had it in Texas. It seemed like the real answer should have been “until you’ve had it in Mexico,” but you were just happy to be out doing something.

  Gen and Jared were at the entrance waiting for you when you arrived.

  You watched the guys walk up to each other and it was like the things that happened in Atlanta never happened at all. They greeted each other like brothers as Danneel re-introduced you to Gen.

  “It’s good to see you again and under better circumstances,” Gen said, pulling you in for a hug.

   You had felt a little uneasy when walking up, but her warm smile and gentle embrace helped calm your nerves a bit. “Thanks. Good to see you, too.”

  The group was well-known at the restaurant and were taken to their “usual” spot. It was outside on the leftside corner of a veranda. There was a small walkway past the table where the veranda continued around the building. To the right were other tables outside, but none close enough to be any bother. The light outside was minimal which made for a cozy and intimate setting for dinner. Jared and Jensen took the end seats while Gen, Misha, and Vicki sat on one side of the table and you and Danneel at the other.  

 Conversation flowed easily. There was some talk about the upcoming trial, but it wasn’t your favorite subject. This was your time away from the hell you were living so you didn’t want to dwell on it. Thankfully, Vicki quickly picked up on that and expertly steered the conversation to lighter topics.

  You were growing anxious, as well, though. No one could see what was under your dress, but you could certainly feel it. Knowing how Danneel would get when she found out kept a cheeky grin on your face. You wondered when best to mention that you needed to go to the restroom. Waiting until after the meal didn’t seem like the best idea, but it wouldn’t make sense to go so soon. When the server dropped off the appetizers, you decided between then and the meal would be the best time. Nerves were making it hard to eat, but you nibbled at the nachos that had been dropped off to keep up appearances. After internally working up the nerve, you scooted back from the table. “I’m going to go to the restroom. Would you come with?” you asked Danneel.

  “Girls always have to go in pairs,” Jared chuckled.

  “Of course. Let’s go,” Danneel stood with you, but she wasn’t the only one.

  Across the table, Gen rose, as well. “I think I’ll go, too.”

  You momentarily went completely blank-faced, but quickly corrected yourself. “Yeah. The more the merrier, right?” You gave a little laugh that sounded stupid to your own ears and then just said, “Okay,” and started to walk off in the direction you had seen the restrooms.

  “This way, babe.” Danneel caught your attention and waved for you to follow her down the walkway on the other side of the table. As you did, she explained. “The one inside can sometimes get crowded. We like the restrooms out here. Always empty and pretty nice.”

  It was hard not to roll your eyes. _Of course it would always be empty! Of course it would be the perfect place to show Danneel what I have and now I can’t._ You couldn’t even blame Gen really. She didn’t know. Going to the restroom as a group was considered girl bonding so of course she would come along.

  Disheartened, you went off into a stall, alone. The other girls did the same. Over the dividers, you could hear Danneel chattering away to Gen about whether she thought it was a better idea to walk the shopping area and then go back to the house or to just go on back for drinks and pool time. You were completely in your head though. The disappointment was hitting you hard and you blinked back tears and tried not to sniffle. The build-up to the moment must have been too intense to not be depressed by the complete shutdown. _It’s not like there will never be another opportunity_ , you told yourself. _This is not worth breaking down over. What the hell?_  Still, you couldn’t help feeling somewhat dumb for having on the strap-on without a reason. It made you far more self-conscious about it.

  “(Y/N)?”

  Hearing your name pulled you from your thoughts. “Sorry. What?”

  “Are you good with checking out a couple of the shops before going home?” Danneel asked.

  “Of course. Yeah, that sounds great.” Even though you hadn’t needed to use the restroom, you flushed the toilet and left the stall to wash your hands. You tried to keep a content smile on your face, but your eyes were telling. Gen may not have known you well enough to see it, but Danneel did.

  When the three of you left the restroom, she pulled you back a step and whispered, “You okay?”

  “Yeah, definitely,” you flashed a goofy grin before going straight back to the smile that wasn’t even close to reaching your eyes.

  Danneel was not fooled, but let it go since you all had reached the table.

  Seeing you come back so unhappy was upsetting for Jensen. He was not happy with how things had played out either. This whole thing had been his idea. The fact that, at his behest, you were out in public with a dick on that you weren’t even going to get to use made this whole outing seem more like a humiliation punishment for you than a fun playtime. He kept his features schooled to calm, but he was anything but on the inside, worrying about how this might affect the whole dynamic.

  Misha and Vicki had also been aware of the plan so they were watching you closely, reading you. There was nothing they could do though.

  “We decided that after dinner we want to go look at a few of the shops,” Danneel told the group. “Is everyone okay with that?”

  “Sure. Sounds nice,” Jared responded.

  “No.” Jensen was resolute in his answer. “I’d rather us just get back to the house personally.” He wasn’t going to make you stay in your situation any longer than you had to. He wanted to take you back and apologize profusely for not thinking about that possibility.  

  Realizing what Jensen was doing, Misha nodded in agreement. “You and Vicki said you would take (Y/N) to the shops later. Why do it tonight?”

  Danneel was baffled by the resistance. She honestly hadn’t expected it. “Well, we talked about going to stop at a few tonight and she agreed.” She turned to you for confirmation of that fact.

  You nodded. “I did. Might as well take a look tonight. It’ll save time on some other day so…,” Shrugging, you picked up your glass of water to take a sip, forcing the conversation back away from you. You really didn't care either way. With your plan foiled, you were completely apathetic about anything else.

  “I guess...we’re going to the shops,” Misha said, casting a quick, pointed look to Jensen that no one else saw.

  “I guess we are,” he replied.


	55. Just Use A Little Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing you being consoled by Jensen, Danneel is even more curious about your mood. The drive back home gets you some interesting information from Jared and Gen.

   The night temperature was bordering on too warm, but the gentle breeze eased it to perfection, so your group decided to walk over to the shops. Misha and Jared had went to the restroom and the rest of you gathered outside to wait. Jensen had immediately stepped to your side and pulled you into a hug, snuggling your face against his chest.

   Still feeling pitiful, you readily accepted the emotional support. Your hands gripped the sides of his shirt as you pressed into him.

   While Vicki kept the other girls engaged, he whispered down to you. “Sorry, baby. I should have thought about that. They’re best friends. They do everything together. You shouldn’t have to be walking around with that on all night. Why did you agree to go to the shops?”

   “I don’t know,” you said quietly. “Seemed like the expected answer, so I just agreed to it.” It wasn’t like there was something you were dying to see, but you knew it was what your girl wanted. However, it was clear to you that Jensen didn’t want you to have to spend the evening feeling uncomfortable, but after surviving dinner you were starting to think it was a fitting punishment. Sitting at the table and listening to Danneel and Gen carry on, you actually experienced something you hadn’t yet - jealousy. It wasn’t because of anything romantic happening. You just hadn’t realized how accustomed you had become to having Danneel’s attention. Jealousy was not an emotion you were supposed to have, so you were feeling guilty on top of everything else and punishing yourself.

   Jensen sighed. “Just stay with me, babe. Stay close and I’ll take care of you.” As the others joined you and you headed for the shops, he did just that, keeping an arm around you so you stayed at his side.

   The little shopping area was cute with cobblestone “streets” giving it an old-fashioned feel. No cars were actually allowed inside, but the area was set up just like its own mini-town. You had to admit that it was a pretty cool place. The shops ranged from handmade blankets to Swarovski Crystals and everything in between. There were even a few cafes where you could sit and watch the passersby while having a coffee or, if full-service restaurants were your thing, there were a couple of those, too.

   Danneel was having fun getting to hang out with her friends, but she hadn’t forgotten how off you had seemed at dinner. Seeing Jensen doting on you also had her wondering what he knew that she didn’t. Something wasn’t right, but she couldn’t place her finger on it. As she walked along, her arm linked in Gen’s, she started to wonder if perhaps you were just feeling weird about the possibility of talking to Gen about Jared. She had tried her best to convince you that it would be okay, but anxiety could be hard to shake sometimes. She really wanted you to be back to the girl you were when you left the house, but she didn't know where to start. 

   Misha pointed out a shop he wanted to check out so your group all headed in together. It was full of stones and natural crystals carved into various shapes. Some were turned into light sources and figurines, others were wall-art. They even had jewelry. The smell of incense was strong in the air, giving a mystical feel to the shop.

   It wasn’t a large store so Jensen felt comfortable letting go of you so you could wander around and look at things you wanted to. He looked around, as well, but made sure he always knew where you were at.

   You were looking at the different wall hangings, carefully holding your clasped hands in front of you. The chance of anyone knowing what was beneath the cute skirt of your dress was slim to none, but it was so much more important to you now to keep it hidden. Before it had been exciting, but now it was just embarrassing.

   After looking at some stone nightlights with Gen, Danneel left her to casually make her way over to you. She approached slowly, more or less pretending to look at things as she headed your way finally joining you at the wall where the hangings were.

   You glanced at her and smiled to acknowledge her presence befor looking back to the wall. You pointed to one in particular. “I like this one. It makes me think of dusk...that purple turning to blue and then fading to black. The little gleams of the points are like stars.”

   Looking at the piece, she agreed. “Yeah. I can see that. It’s gorgeous.” Not one to hedge a subject, she turned to face you. “(Y/N), what’s going on? You seemed fine when we left the house, but definitely...different, off, I guess, since the restaurant.”

   Lying was not something you wanted to do, but you didn’t want to spoil the surprise in case you ever went out together again. You did your best to act surprised. “Nothing is going on. I’m fine. This is great. Are you and Gen having fun?”

   She didn’t believe you any more than she did earlier, but your question changed her train of thought. It had never even crossed her mind that what she was thinking now could have been a possibility. “Babe, are you jealous of her?”

    _Well, that’s kinda the truth and would probably distract her from the real reason. We can roll with that._ You let your face fall and looked to the ground. “I don’t mean to be,” you answered quietly.

   “Aww, hon.” She pulled you in for a hug though you kept your hands right where they were. Letting go, she said, “That’s my best friend, nothing more. I mean, there was this one time thing, but it was just that, a thing. She was curious. Anyway… you? You I love just like I love Jensen.” Leaning forward, she kissed you softly. “See. You’re the one I kiss. You are my girl.”

   You smiled and it was genuine. Despite it not being the real reason for your upset, you liked hearing her make that claim on you so boldly. It did make you feel better, though nothing was going to make you forget about the dildo tucked into the leg of the harness. Especially since it was beginning to chafe the skin. “Can we go back to the house soon? I’m ready to swim.”

   “Anything for you, babe.” She stepped closer and gently tugged your hands apart so she could pull your arms around her neck. “There. That’s better.” She kissed you more fervently this time, showing you just how much she enjoyed you, that you were the girl she wanted to be with. 

   Seeing the two of you, Jensen quickly moved to see about facilitating your fun. The kiss came to an end as he approached and he smiled before saying, “Looks like fun over here! Maybe you should take it to restroom stall, huh? Know what I mean?” He winked to add emphasis to his words, but he may have over played it.

   Danneel laughed and leaned against his chest. “I think we’re gonna go home instead. I mean, you did want to be involved, right?” This time she was the one to give a wink before sauntering off to see what Misha was buying at the register.

   Jensen sighed and then looked at you with a mix of pity and concern. “You okay?”

   “Well, if this,” you waved your hand over the area where the dildo was, “was real, I wouldn’t be able to hide it right now.”

   Jensen laughed and had to quiet himself before the others wanted to know what was so funny. He threw his arm back over your shoulder. “Poor baby girl. Let’s get you home.”

   Once everyone was done in the store, Danneel herded them out of the shopping center and back to the cars. You were incredibly thankful.

   “Ya know, there is no reason to have three of you across the back seat when we have room in our car,” Gen said as you all walked up the the vehicles. “(Y/N), would you like to ride with us?”

   Jensen was quick on the draw again. “Nope. She’s coming with us.”

   “We’re all going to the same place, Jensen. We’re not stealing her away,” she retorted. “I just thought it would be nice to get to know her...where there won’t be someone else to answer questions for her.” Her direct stare at Jensen didn’t leave anyone guessing who she meant.

   “I think it’s a great idea,” Danneel agreed. “You can chat in the car and then we’ll all meet at the house.”

   Jared had already come around and opened the back passenger door to their big Explorer. He was confident that you would agree to go with them.  

   You looked into the car like it was giant chasm you had to jump into and then back at everyone else who was waiting on you to decide. _Can’t stay here forever._ “Yeah. Okay.” You turned and climbed up into the back seat, scooting into the middle so you would be able to see Gen in the passenger seat. _Nothing else about this day has gone well. Might as well top it off._

   Jared shut the door behind you and everyone else started getting in their respective spots in the two vehicles. The last to do so was Jensen. His face was hard as he looked at you through the window. He looked mad, but you knew he was just concerned.  

   Gen got right to it when she climbed into her seat. “Did you have fun?” she asked.

    _Not especially._ “Yeah, it was nice.”

   “Good. I’m glad you did. Did you have fun with Jared in Atlanta?”

   “Gen!” Jared exclaimed. “How about I start the car and get on the road before you go into those kinds of questions?”

   “What? There’s not really an easy lead-in for that question, babe.”

   You were thankful for the darkness because your face had gone bright red. Looking down to your hands in your lap, you tried to figure out how you were supposed to answer that. The conversation with Gen was supposed to be you asking her questions one-on-one, not expounding on your time with him while he listened in.

   Watching your nervous body language, Gen apologized. “Sorry if I offended you with my bluntness. Jared said you already talked to him about it so I didn’t think you would mind if I asked.”

   Lifting your head, but keeping your eyes lowered, you said, “It’s just...you're his wife. I don’t want to say anything that might upset you.”

   She tilted her head and smiled. “Hon, the only reason that even happened was because I allowed it. I also know every detail of what happened. Nothing you can say would surprise me.” When you still didn’t look up, she tried a different tactic. “How about just yes or no answers? Can we try that?”

   You nodded.

   “Okay. Did you have fun with my husband?”

   “Yes.”

   “He said he had fun, too. Didn’t realize how lovely you are. I don’t know how he didn’t.” She faced Jared. “She’s pretty adorable.”

   “I just didn’t think of her like that!” Jared protested. “You should be happy about that. She’s my best friends’ girlfriend.”

   Rolling her eyes, she brought her attention back to you. “He wants to do it again if the guys will let him. What about you? Do you want to do it again?”

   This was not a question you could answer with a yes or no. “I don’t know. It was one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you. I wanted your input.”

   “My input? I’m not sure what I’m supposed to tell you. Danneel has told me enough about you that I trust you so I don’t mind Jared having some fun with you. He’s always going to come home to me. I support his decisions so if he wants to do it again, the guys agree, and you’re on board with that then my only input is I think you should do it.”

   “But that’s your decision, (Y/N),” Jared added. “It doesn’t change anything if you don’t want to.”

   You nodded thoughtfully. There was no one who was going to make this decision for you. It was rather aggravating as you still didn’t know what you wanted. It wasn’t something you could spend much time thinking about considering you were in the car with two other people. With that still undecided, you sat it aside. Finally looking up to Gen, you said, “I have a few questions of my own for you two. Can I ask?”

   “Of course,” she replied.

   Looking into the rear view mirror, you met Jared’s eyes as he looked back and forth between you and the road in front of him. “Jensen mentioned something happened with you guys a long time ago, something related to what happened in Atlanta. He was too busy to tell me at the time. What was it?”

   He shrugged. “Not a lot to tell other than I was an asshole. We used to be...more free, open, around each other. I pushed the envelope, not thinking anything about it, but when he did the same, I freaked out. We didn’t talk about it. Just pushed past it and moved on.”

   “Well, that’s vague,” you said dryly.

   Giving in, he filled in the details for you. “We used to watch porn and jerk off together. Not all the time or anything. Just on random occasions. Long nights and stuff, ya know. One night, I suggested we take care of each other. My hand on him, his on me. It was good, but then Jensen put his mouth on me and I flipped out. I don’t know why. It felt nice. It was just a surprise. He ran off and got blackout drunk. We never talked about it and never did anything like it again...until this past weekend.”

   You took all that in.  _This explains a lot about why Jensen is the way he is about that whole thing._ It helped you understand that situation a bit better. “Is that also something you want to do again?”

   Jared didn’t say anything at first. He just drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as the car sat at a stoplight. Releasing a big breath, he decided to answer, knowing his words would get back to Jensen. “Yeah, but different. Rather him not be tied up and maybe things can be a bit more...mutual.”

   Gen smiled and rubbed his arm. “I told him it would only be fair to give as good as he got.”

   “So you are just as okay with that as Danneel?”

   “Definitely! We know what happened before. It was something that should have happened a long time ago just to get it over with. I mean, it’s not like they’re going to run off together, but they should have that ease with each other that they did before,” she said.

   You nodded again. “Thanks, Jared, for letting me know. I had been wondering and forgot to ask Jen about it a second time.” Switching your focus to Gen, Danneel had given you a question for her, too. “Danneel said there was a thing with you, too. I guess you had a moment of...curiosity?”

   It was her turn to blush. “Oh my god! I can’t believe she mentioned that!” she said, covering her face and turning around in her seat. She popped Jared in the arm since he was laughing at her reaction. With a big sigh, she turned back around to face you. “I had never been with a girl. I knew she had, so I asked if we could try it. It was okay. It was more weird than anything since I’m so close with her as a friend. It was only that one time. I’ve been with a couple other girls since, but my preference is always going to be men.”

   While you hadn’t doubted what Danneel told you and didn’t believe there was anything going on, it was still nice to have it confirmed. It made you wonder how you would have felt if there had been something between them. Perhaps the possessive nature being shown to you by your loves was beginning to rub off on you.

   It was a short drive so there were only a few other back and forth questions before pulling up at the Ackles residence. You could not have been happier and hurried past everyone else, yelling back, “I’m going to change.”

   “Guess we better hurry if we want to get in the pool with her,” Danneel laughed as she walked in with the others.

   In Danneel and Jensen’s room, you quickly shimmied out of your new toy and hid it amongst the rest of your clothes. With it properly put away, you stared down at the spot where you knew it was thinking about the waste. You had so been looking forward to using it. You knew your girl would have been absolutely thrilled. Despite being out with her friends, she would have been the one all over you the whole night instead of Jensen, not that you minded being so cared for by him. It just wouldn't have been necessary had things gone the way you wanted with her. You couldn't help, but sigh and try to wait for a better time.  

   “What’s the matter?” The center of your thoughts came walking in, closing the door behind her.

   Thankfully, she was behind you so she couldn’t see your face. You hadn’t expected her to be upstairs so close behind you. _Think! Think of something, anything!_ “Uh, my swimsuit, I’m not totally sure where it is.” You could actually see the edges of it in the corner of your suitcase.

   “Oh, it’s probably in the laundry room. If you’re okay with showing a little more skin, you could wear one of mine.”

   You were torn. You could magically find your tankini in your suitcase or you could face a fear and bare your tummy. _Or…_ “Can I wear a loose tank top over it?”

   “If it would make you feel better, but I wish you wouldn’t. You’re so beautiful, babe. Every single inch of you.”

   You looked down and poked at the pooch of your belly. “Well, there are a lot of inches.”

   Danneel scoffed. “Please. Just put this on. It has a higher waist. You will see.”

   Reluctantly, you stripped down and pulled on the green bottoms. They were high cut at the hips, but she was right about them coming up further than her usual bikinis. The edge was just short of your belly button. With her help, you got the top tied on and then checked out your look in the mirror. You were surprised to find that you didn’t feel overly exposed and actually looked rather nice.

   “So, what do you think?” she asked with a smile.

   “I think...maybe I’m kinda cute?” You didn’t want to come right out and say that you were loving your own image.

   She laughed. “Maybe? There’s no maybe. Cute is one word to describe you, but I’d go with sexy as fuck.” She wrapped her arms around you from behind and kissed your neck, making you giggle. “Okay. I’m gonna get changed. Can you grab some of the big, fluffy towels from the downstairs bathroom?”

   “Yep. See you down there.” You left the room and realized how weird it felt to be walking down the hall in such a small amount of clothing. Passing by the doors to the pool you saw Misha, Gen, and Vicki were already out there. Wondering where Jensen was, you headed into the downstairs hallway and about ran in to him.

   He took one look at your attire and smiled approvingly. “Nice! This is one of Danneel’s, right?”

   “Yeah, I wasn’t sure where mine was.”

   “You’re not the only one. Had to bring a pair of trunks down for Jared because he forgot his. You ready to head out?”

   “I will be right out. Danneel asked me to grab us towels.”

   “Okay. See you outside.” He pulled you in for a steamy kiss. Before letting you go, he whispered in your ear, “I’m going to enjoy peeling this off you later.” He gave your ass a little pat and then headed out to the pool grinning from ear to ear.

   Shaking your head, you headed down the hall to the bathroom where they had the over-sized towels. As you stepped inside, you heard the bedroom door open. You were grabbing towels from under the sink when Jared stepped into the doorway.

   “Hey. Can you grab me one?” he asked, seeing you pulling towels out.

   “Sure.” Grabbing an extra one, you stood up and started to hand it to him, but immediately jerked it back. “Oh my god!”

   “What?” he asked, looking down at himself to see what caused your reaction.

   When he walked in, you were too absorbed with the towels to look up. Once you stood back up though, your eyes had went wide. You may have seen his muscled legs in Atlanta, but his upper body had stayed hidden. It wasn’t now and you had to admit that the thick arms and defined abs were nice to look at. “Sorry,” you said, your face reddening a bit. “I just didn’t get to see all this before.” Realizing you were gesturing with the hand holding the towel, you pushed it towards him so he could take it.

   He took it from you with a now understanding smirk. “Just let me know how long I should stand here so you can ogle me like a piece of meat.”

   You started laughing and playfully smacked at his arm. “And the boys say I’m a brat,” you mused, shaking your head.

   Jared was quite pleased with himself. “Come on.” He nodded his head to the door and then reached around you, putting a hand on your bare back to steer you out.

   You had started to step out, but the second his warm hand touched your skin, your mind went right back to being in his lap and you stopped in your step. The warmth was spreading out across your back. You were blankly staring straight ahead, but when he glanced down at you he knew where you actually were. Your eyes were suddenly filled with the vast expanse of his chest as he stepped up to you, keeping his hand pressed against your back, but not touching you otherwise.

   He dropped his towel on the floor and took the two from your hands, setting them on top of his. “(Y/N), what are you going to do now?” he asked, a husky tone to his voice.

    _I’ve spent all this time unsure. Maybe I’m leaning more one way than I thought._ It may have had to do with not getting to have Danneel like you wanted or maybe the kiss Jensen just gave you, but you were suddenly feeling very amicable to the man in front of you. Looking up, your eyes went to his lips and you were reminded of how enjoyable they were. In answer to his question, you brought a hand up behind his neck and pulled his face down to yours, finding no resistance.

   He was happy that you seemed to have made a decision, but he didn’t want to push his luck. He placed his lips lightly on yours, demanding nothing, letting you lead the way. Once he felt your tongue and he opened up to you, he was feeling a little more confident and pulled you to him with the hand on your back. The other lightly held your arm.

   He was just as good a kisser as you remembered and you were enjoying getting to experience it again. As a matter of fact, you were starting to get a little carried away. Your arms snaked up around his neck, pressing yourself tighter against him, enjoying the feel of him and the expertise of his tongue.

   The hand on your back slid down to your ass and he lifted you up onto the edge of the bathroom counter, pressing between your legs with his growing erection. He rocked against you, pulling a moan from your lips.  

   Hearing the sound you just made had you realizing exactly how far this had gone. Panting, you quickly pulled back from him.

   “I’m so sorry,” he said immediately, easing back so he wasn’t still rubbing on you.

   He had nothing to be sorry for. “Don’t be. I’m the one who should be sorry. I can’t make a fucking decision.” You leaned back in for another kiss, keeping it shorter than what you had before. “Maybe another time. Okay?”

   He leaned his forehead on your shoulder and sighed. “Okay.” He pulled you back off the counter and handed you the two towels from the floor. He waved you on when you looked at him expectantly. “I’m going to need a minute.”

   Understanding, you flashed an apologetic grin and then headed out to the pool.


	56. It's All Wrong...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations abound at the pool, but what will they all lead to?

   Coming out to the pool, music was playing through speakers you couldn’t see and the pool and hot tub were lit up with colored lights. The other outside lights had all been dimmed, making the water seem even brighter. Seeing Danneel already in the pool with Vicki, Misha, and Gen, you realized you may have taken just a bit too long in joining them.   

   “Did you get lost?” Jensen asked as you stepped up next to him at a table where an assortment of alcohol and various mixers were set up.

   “It’s an easy thing to do in a house that big,” you grinned, tossing the towels onto a chair.

    He smiled back and pulled you in a for a hug. “Ready to swim?”

   “Yep. I do think so.”

   It would have been fine to let you get in the pool yourself, but Jensen felt like having a little fun. As soon as you started to turn, he bent and scooped you in his arms, walked the two steps to the pool’s edge and tossed you in.

   You came up sputtering and glaring. “What the hell was that?”

   He shrugged with an innocent grin. “You said you were ready.”

   You couldn’t help but smile even though your eyes were narrowed. With a “humph,” you turned and swam over to Misha to hopefully get some sympathy.

   “(Y/N), did you see Jared? Is he on his way out?” Gen asked from across the pool where she was talking to Vicki and Danneel.

   “Yeah, he was going into the bathroom as I stepped out so I don’t think it will be long.” In the water, you easily glided into Misha’s arms, legs wrapping around his waist. “Jensen threw me in,” you pouted.

   “I saw that. Do you want me to punish him for you?” he asked, hiding the fact that he had found it amusing, as well. As you nodded, his eyes zeroed in on your lips and he brought his hand up, running his wet thumb softly across the lower one. “Interesting. So plump. Who have you been kissing?”

   “Hey, guys!” Jared waved as he finally joined everyone outside. He stepped over to the table with Jensen to make a drink.

   “Oh. I see.” Misha said with a raised brow, having drawn the right conclusion. “I guess your talk with Gen went well then? You’ve made your choice?”

   “Don’t be mad!” you whined, gripping him tighter. “The talk was fine, but I haven’t _really_ made a choice. I mean, maybe, but not really. I was just...doing a thing. I don’t even know why. I just did.”

   He rolled his eyes, but grinned. “Geez! Listen to you, carrying on, making excuses like I'm going to beat you. I'm not going to be mad about you taking advantage of something we allowed you. I’m not even as against it as I was because I know one thing. I know how much you want to be a good girl for me,” his voice lowered with the words. “Do you have any idea how much that means to me, little one?” A hand at the back of your head pulled you to him for a kiss, one that was full of ownership, a claiming.

   “Hey, hey, hey!” Jensen yelled as he started to climb in. “No sex in the pool. Kids swim here.”

   Though the rule was real, he said it as a joke as the two of you were nowhere near being that far gone. It still managed to end the kiss though as you had to giggle over the absurdity of it.

   “Yeah, he may need to be punished,” Misha murmured at your ear with a chuckle.

   “Ooh! I have something to tell you,” you said quietly, pausing to make sure Jensen was preoccupied with Danneel. “Jared said he would like to have another thing with Jensen, but with him not being tied up and perhaps even giving back.”

   “Interesting,” Misha mused. “I wonder how drunk they’d have to be to lose their inhibitions here in front of us.”

   You laughed. “I don’t think that’s going to be happening, but feel free to scheme if you want.” You kissed his cheek and let go to swim around.

   Jared had also joined everyone in the pool and was talking with Gen and Vickie while Jensen and Danneel were getting way hotter together than you and Misha had been.

   Swimming up next to them, you quoted Jensen, “Hey, hey, hey. No sex in the pool.”

   They both smiled and Jensen grabbed your arm, pulling you into a three-way cuddle. “I’ve been thinking,” he said. “This is the second trip you’ve had here and you still have not slept in our bed. I’m starting to think you don’t like us. Maybe we should send you on your way.” His arm pulling you firmly against himself and Danneel said otherwise.

   “Well, I can’t have you thinking such things. I guess I will rectify that tonight,” you promised.

   “Yes! Finally!” Danneel exclaimed. “I know he’s ready for it, but I was so hopeful that tonight could be the night.”

   You were glad to know that your presence could make them both so happy. You gave each one a quick kiss and then said, “I’m gonna get a drink.”

   Jensen didn’t let you go. “No, you stay. I’ll get it for you. I can be a gentleman.”

   The gesture was a bit surprising. You assumed he would want to stay right where he was since he was having fun with his wife. “Thanks, but you have fun. It’s just a drink.” You started to swim to the other side of the pool so you could get out next to the table, but Jensen grabbed your foot and pulled you back.

   Pushing you against Danneel, he said, “No, you have fun. I’m getting your drink. End of story.”

   Since he was so determined and you didn’t mind the opportunity to play with Danneel, you obeyed. Pulling her legs around you, you began a passionate kiss that blocked out the world around you. The only thing you could feel was her body, soft and warm. The only taste was that of her tongue and the only sound was the sweet little moan that escaped her as you pressed harder against her, trapping between you and the pool wall.

   Jensen was having a hard time getting out of the pool while watching what was going on behind him. This was the first time his two girls had been so sexually engaged while he was present. It didn’t even matter to him that there were four other people there who were watching, as well. When he finally did get out of the pool to get your drink, the effect of what he was witnessing was showing clearly, though weighed down by the wet shorts.

   Jared, Misha, and their wives were gathered a little way down the pool from the ladder Jensen had used to climb out. The other three were watching the girls and enjoying some sexual humor, but Jared was finding his focus split between the two girls and Jensen at the side of the pool. What he said to (Y/N) in the car was fresh in his mind and seeing his friend hard brought that thought straight to the front of his mind. _Would he do it again?_

   Bringing his eyes back to the girls, he realized he’d been caught. Misha was staring at him with a knowing grin, but, much to Jared’s surprise, he said nothing. The two girls of their group turned back around to continue their previous conversation so he was forced to focus on them and what was being said.

   Across the pool, you and Danneel were having an immense amount of fun. Danneel especially was getting friskier by the second. “I’m the one who tied this top on you. I can have it off you in less than a second,” she purred at your ear.

   That was a slim possibility, but you weren’t going to give her a reason to try and prove herself right. You gave her a firm kiss, but then used the wall to push away, a flirty smile on your face. Turning in the water and gliding under the bridge that spanned the pool, you asked, “Where’s my drink, Ackles? You waiting on the grains to ferment?” You pulled yourself up to sit at the edge of the pool.

   He grinned. He had quickly finished whipping it together when he saw you push away from Danneel and brought the drink to you. “Here ya go, impatient princess,” he joked as he leaned down to hand you your drink.

   Taking a sip, you relished the fruity concoction. The taste was absolutely divine. “Oh my god! This is amazing. I can’t even taste the alcohol.”

   Jensen nodded. “I know, but it’s super strong so you only get one. Water and juice only afterwards. Got it?”

   “Yes, Sir,” you said, smiling up at him. His protective nature never failed to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

   Vicki had heard the exchange as she was coming out of the pool. “That sounds great. Will you make me one?” she asked Jensen.

   “Uhh, yeah. I was actually wanting to talk to you anyway if you have a moment.”

   “Yeah. What’s up?”

   You watched as Jensen joined Vicki at the beverage table and wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. _For being so open, there always seems to be a lot of little side conversations._ You thought about how just that morning Jensen had not so subtly kicked you out to talk to Misha. _I wonder if there’s something going on that I’m not supposed to know about._ You didn’t get to ponder on it long.

   “(Y/N), can you come here for a second?” Gen asked. She and Jared had swam up next to you and were moving even further down the pool.

   “Sure.” You sat your drink down next to you and slid back into the water, joining them further along the pool wall.

   Once you were close enough the couple moved around you, Jared’s body providing a wall for you all to talk privately. Speaking softly, she said, “Saw him on the way out of the bathroom, huh?”

   “I didn’t want to say anything in front of the guys just then. Misha knows now. It was just a thing, not a decision,” you said with a bit of exasperation.

   Gen raised her hands. “Calm down. I’m just messing with you.” She turned quizzical. “What does that mean though? It’s just a thing not a decision?”

   “I’m curious, too,” Jared added. “It felt like a decision, like you were on board. I know you stopped it, but I had the impression that it was just on pause for now. Do you not want to pick up where we left off?”

   “I don’t know. It was just a reminder of what I enjoyed before. I think I know what I want now, but if it was a decision, Jensen would have to be there because he wants to watch.”

   “He does?” he asked in surprise.

   “You didn’t know that? I imagine Misha would be there, too, but even if he isn’t, Jensen is absolutely adamant about seeing what he missed before. It wouldn’t happen without him being in the room.”

   “No, I didn’t know that. Like I said before, he didn’t really talk to me about anything that happened or explain any rules for what could happen. Is he just watching while we fuck or is he going to join in?” He succeeded in keeping the hopeful tone from his voice.

   “First of all, we wouldn’t be fucking. That’s the number one rule. With the exception of oral, your dick would not get inside of me. Anything else is fair game though,” you explained.

   Gen frowned. “I agreed with that at the time because it made sense for what Misha wanted, but they still won’t let you fuck him? Are you sure that’s their rule or is it yours?” she asked skeptically. “I know his size can be a bit intimidating.”

   “No. It’s not my rule, but I fully intend to respect it.”

   Jared shook his head. “Well, I don’t know how I feel about that. I want to have you, at least once. I would have taken you on the bathroom sink if you let me. I don’t know that I want to do this. What’s the point of getting all worked up for nothing?”

   You took the comment as a personal offense. “Wow. Nothing? So you wouldn’t have gotten off with what was going on before you let Jensen suck you? His mouth is the only one that’s worth it? My pussy is the only thing I’m good for?”

   Gen put a hand on your shoulder to try to calm you down. While none of the others knew what was being discussed, the three of you were getting some curious glances. “Shh, shh, shh. That’s not what he meant.”

  “Well, I’m all ears. One of you explain it to me.”

   Jared struggled to find the right words. “I just meant… Ya know, honestly, it’s just something I really want to do. I told you that when I had you in my lap. It’s just really difficult to hold back when it’s the thing I most want. I’m not saying you’re not good enough for anything else. I’m saying you’re so good that I just want you in that particular way.”

   Gen didn’t think his words were all that helpful, but hoped so for her husband’s sake and looked to you for a reaction. She knew it was something he really wanted, but she’d be surprised if he would actually turn down the offer based off that one contingency.

   You nodded and then stopped and laughed though there was no humor in it. “I couldn’t make up my mind so I was asking everyone else hoping someone would make the decision for me. I never thought to ask you though,” you said, a finger pointing his way. “You made the decision for me.”

   “I’m not saying I don’t want to…”

   You interrupted. “You said you didn’t know if you wanted to because there was no point!”

   “Well, I didn’t mean it,” he gritted out. He had this fantasy that he hadn’t told anyone about, not even his wife, and it all came about because of that one night. He fantasized about fucking you senseless and then pulling out right when he was getting ready to cum and finishing in Jensen’s mouth. Finding out his friend was actually going to be in the same room put that wish within reach. However, their rule had ruined the fantasy and he was not dealing with it like he knew he should. He had to believe that there was always the chance that things could change so that what he wanted was allowed. “Believe me. I want to.”

   You stood in the water with your arms crossed, still burning from the perceived insult. _Not even sure if I want to go through with it now._ You grimaced. _That’s a lie._ If anything, the kissing in the bathroom had you ready to do more, but you didn’t appreciate being reduced to the value of one piece of your body. _I am more than just a hole. I have abilities. I’m a fun person. Sure my boys would agree._ “I don’t think I want to deal with this right now.” Avoiding the topic was your typical mode of operation, but they didn’t know that.

   Gen finally stepped in, stopping you before you could swim away. “Wait. You said it was the guys’ rule that you can’t have sex, right?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “And that you are respecting that. So this is my question: if that rule didn’t exist, would you fuck him then?”

   It was an interesting question, that made you stop and think. After being with Vicki’s strap-on, the size didn’t make you nervous anymore. You had been honest when you answered Gen earlier. You thought about how you felt in the bathroom, with Jared between your legs, pushing against you. _Would I have stopped if I didn’t have to?_ It brought to mind the whole reason you did stop. _Because I was getting carried away._ Looking back up at the expectant faces, you said, “I don’t know. Maybe.”

   “You’re not being honest,” he said softly, stepping closer. He wasn't a rookie who had no idea how a girl was feeling in the moment. He felt the moment you gave in and had truly thought he was going to have you. The immediate brake didn't change what happened before hand. “What would you have let me do, (Y/N)?” He reached down into the swim trunks he was wearing and pulled his large semi-hard cock out so you could see it through the water. “Would you have let me pull those bikini bottom to the side and push into you?”

   Your eyes were getting glossy as you thought about what he was saying, picturing it in your mind. _Would I?_

   He stepped closer and took your hand, wrapping it around his now harder member. “Can you really say you’re not as curious as I am just to know what it’s like? Just once?”

   Very softly, you stroked up and down the long shaft, moving slowly in the water. It was your first time actually touching him without fabric between you. A little smile touched your lips. He had definitely gotten you turned on. Unfortunately for him, your mind went in another direction as Misha's words from earlier came back to you. You had told him to scheme, but it turned out that you were going to do that yourself.

   With him still in your hand and Gen watching quietly, you looked up. “Tell Jensen the truth.” After that conversation in the car, you knew he had a fairly intense interest in doing things with Jensen. Combined with Misha’s pondering on them hooking up tonight, it seemed like a good task. “Tell Jensen what you told me about wanting to have a little more mutual an experience and I’ll ask them to let me fuck you.”

   Gen looked both surprised and impressed, but she kept her mouth shut as she looked to see how Jared was handling that demand. You were making things interesting and she wanted to see what happened next. It was like her own personal reality TV show and things were getting good.

   “I can’t! I can’t even get him to talk to me about what happened. As soon as he realizes what I’m saying, he’ll shut it down faster than I could ever get the words out. So what am I supposed to do?” he asked. “He’s my friend. What happened in Atlanta was different and can be...put in a box and pushed away as a one-off and almost not real. Coming to him with what I said, that would be real and something that has to be dealt with. I don’t want to do that to him.” Almost involuntarily, he pushed harder into your stroking hand. 

   You shrugged. “Okay. That’s fair. You can continue to sit around and wonder if another opportunity will magically come your way. It only took, what, nine years for this one. Let me know if you change your mind.” Letting go of his cock, you swam around the couple and back down to your drink, draining the cup, eager for the alcohol to sooth you. Leaving the cup there, you came back to where Danneel was. Misha had already joined her.

   “Everything okay, babe?” she asked worriedly.

   “Everything’s fine,” you said with a smile. The carefree air wasn’t a facade. You were serious about what you told Jared. Things were up to him now. “What were the plans for the rest of the night?”

   “Nothing serious. Just hanging out.”

   “Okay. Well, I’m done hanging out. I’m going to go take a shower.” You gave her a quick kiss, but when you went to do the same to Misha, he wouldn’t let you go.

   “No. Once you leave, I won’t get to see you the rest of the night. Stay and play.” It wasn’t a demand, but he kept you locked in his embrace. “You were playing with Danneel, but she and Jensen get to have you all night. I think I should get to enjoy you before you go. It’s only fair.”

   You melted against him, still quite turned on, though willing to play hard to get. “You got to enjoy me earlier,” you reminded him.

   “Not thoroughly,” he argued. “Jensen ruined that. I want to pick up where we left off.” He mouthed very lightly at your lower lip causing you to smile and then kiss him back.

   “Umm,...maybe just for a minute,” you acceded.

   “Nothing more,” Danneel requested. “Don’t tire her out.”

   Misha had already moved off, backing you up to a wall while his mouth greedily took what you offered. He pushed you to heat up quickly, grinding into you as your legs circled around him, pulling him even harder against you.

   Until he pulled away long enough to set your bathing suit top at the edge of the pool, you hadn’t even realized he had undone it. As he set his mouth to your neck, you moaned, feeling his mouth hot against your skin and the water caressing your freed breasts. Whereas before, you hadn’t wanted Danneel to remove your top, now you were feeling turned-on by the exhibitionism. You hoped it was creating a ripple effect of arousal in the others, specifically in the one who needed incentive to face his fear.

   Danneel loudly cleared her throat. “I think it’s been a minute.”

   Misha pulled back with a growled, “Fine,” and let you go. You gave him one last kiss for good measure and then turned your attention to Danneel.

   “I will see you upstairs, beautiful.”

   “Yes, you will. I won’t be long,” she assured you.

   You stopped halfway across the pool where Jared and Gen had come after your talk. “I’m going upstairs now. It was really great to see you again,” you said to Gen, pulling her in a for a hug. Your naked breasts did not make anything awkward for her, but Jared was having trouble keeping his eyes up. You felt quite victorious as you wrapped your arms around his neck for a hug, pushing your chest against him, feeling him still quite hard, bumping against your legs.

   “I’m gonna do it. I don’t know when, but I will,” he whispered at your ear. “You should know that if I get to, I'm going to leave you well-used.”

   You grinned. “Whatever you say.” Letting go, you swam to the edge and pulled yourself out. You grabbed a towel and stopped to let Jensen and Vicki know you were going upstairs to shower.

   It had Jensen quite curious. “Is everything okay? Seemed like maybe things were getting heated down there and not in the good way.” Had his discussion with Vicki not been so important, he would have walked down there and found out for himself. He couldn’t walk away at that point though.

   “It’s fine. Nothing to worry about. When you come up, I’ll be in your bed,” you promised with a kiss. “Don’t let me get bored waiting.”

   “Never,” he vowed.

   Happy in knowing that your arousal wasn’t going to waste, you said goodnight to Vicki and headed into the house, towel around you.

   “I don’t know, Jen,” Vicki said, watching you go in. “I feel like I would have sensed something. Are you sure?”

   “Not even a little bit,” he answered. “But I’d need you. Danneel would need you. (Y/N) would definitely need you...even if it was just for a while.”

   Vicki considered everything Jensen had told her. “That’s a huge change for not being sure. I think we should wait it out.”

   “Why? What if I’m wrong? What’s the worst thing that would happen? You get a few months of Texas sunshine, the kids get to play together more, then you go back...and you know it would satisfy Misha for you to just try.”

   She couldn’t argue with that. She knew Misha was not going to stop pestering her about it until they finally tried it out. If Jensen was right, she absolutely would want to stay. If he was wrong, she wouldn’t have missed out on anything and her hubby couldn’t say she didn’t give it a chance. “Fine. I need to talk to Misha.”

   Jensen shifted. “Okay. Just don’t tell him why or what I think. I don’t want to get him all worked up and end up pushing her and get her panicked and scared, especially since we don't know. I think she’s had enough of that for a lifetime.”

   Vicki nodded. “Agreed. If I say I’m open to moving here though, I don’t see him questioning the reasoning. He thinks he already knows all the best reasons. I’ve heard them a dozen times.” She rolled her eyes, but smiled, turning back to the pool to join the others.


	57. But It's All Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Reader in the shower, some interesting discussion ensues. Jensen finally gets his time with his two girls.

   “Are you really going to do it?” Gen asked Jared quietly as (Y/N) left the pool.

   “Yeah, of course,” he said, feeling none of the confidence that he was showing. At his wife’s skeptical look, he dropped the bravado for honesty. “I don’t know. Maybe. I need to think about it, how to say it.”

   “Are you going to do it tonight?”

   Jared looked at her as if she had just lost her mind. “Are you kidding? No! What did I just say?”

   Gen shrugged. “I didn’t know how long it would take you to figure out the best way to say, ‘hey, I think we should fuck around and see where that goes.’ It doesn’t seem like it would be the hardest thing to figure out.”

   “Yeah, because saying that would go over so well.”

   “I don’t know why you’re so worried. He knew it was you and he still did what he did. It was what he had tried to do before. The best predictor of future behavior is past behavior so things are lining up in your favor, babe.”

   Jared watched as Jensen did a shot of whiskey before jumping back in the pool. “Maybe…”

   “What are you guys up to?” Danneel asked as she sidled up next to Gen. “Did (Y/N) make a decision?”

   “I think things about that are kind of up in the air at the moment,” Gen answered since Jared seemed to have lost his tongue.

   “Still? What was all that down there?” She waved her hand towards where the couple’s conversation with (Y/N) had taken place earlier.

   “Well, I was just messing with her over her little white lie earlier. She didn’t see Jared as he was going into the bathroom. He was in there with her and they got a little...friendly.”

   Danneel frowned. “What does that mean? They had tea, exchanged recipes, and took some selfies?”

   “Kissing,” Jared answered, finally finding his voice. “It was just kissing.” He nodded behind him. “Down there, we were talking about the possibility of more.”

   “Oh. That’s interesting. She explained to you that doing it is for Jensen, right?”

   “Yeah, that came up...among other things.”

   “Party in the middle of the pool,” Jensen yelled. He didn’t know what they were discussing, but he thought he heard his name. Whatever is was that was being talked about, he had a feeling he didn’t want to be involved. His yell was to let them know he was coming to join them so they could switch subjects. “You’re coming, too.” He was with Misha and Vicki, so, to keep things light, he reached for Vicki through the water and put her over his shoulder.

   She let out a squeal which was very unlike her, but Jensen just had that ability. “I can walk...swim. I don’t need to be carried. Misha!”

   Misha was not being any help, finding this even funnier than Jensen throwing their girl in the pool. It was so unexpected. The three of them had not spent a lot of play time together, at least not near as much as he, Jensen, and Danneel had. Vicki also preferred to play with women so it was not unsurprising that she and Jensen weren’t as tight as the other connections in their group. Misha wondered if that was changing.

   Jensen slapped her ass lightly. “Hush.”

   “Is that as hard as you can hit?” she teased.

   “Don’t test me,” he retorted with a grin, placing her in the water. “Sorry, I stole your wife. Would you like to have her back?”

   Misha was still grinning. “No, that’s fine. You can play with her. I’ll just enjoy yours.” He came up behind Danneel, his hands reaching around her to her breasts, squeezing, getting her to smile and lean back against him.  

   Jensen had brought Vicki with him because he knew she was good at reading conversations and would keep them from getting onto something he didn’t want. Considering what he had just done, it wouldn’t make sense for him to ignore the invitation. He and Vicki had just never clicked like that, but he needed to act like they had. He pulled her in front of him, arms around her waist, chin on her shoulder. “So, what are we talking about?”

   Misha had let go of Danneel’s breasts and instead was at her side, an arm around her, hand on her hip. It was she who answered. “(Y/N) fucking Jared for you.”

   He put his forehead to Vicki’s shoulder to hide his eyes. _She’s always so damn blunt and that was exactly what we don’t need to talk about as a group._

   “Talk about the trial was making (Y/N) uncomfortable before. Maybe we can discuss those thoughts now,” Vicki suggested.

   Jensen squeezed her tighter so she would know that he was thankful. Unfortunately, his wife wanted to stay on the current topic.

   “No. I like this. So, if you all were making out, doesn’t that mean she’s okay with it?”

   Jensen’s head jerked up. “What? Making out? When was this?”

   Jared met his eyes. “We just kissed. It was earlier in the bathroom. She said it wasn’t a decision. Kept saying it was just a thing.”

   “Tell me more,” Danneel smiled. She so loved hearing dirty details.

   “There’s nothing else to tell,” he said.

   Knowing what she liked, Misha decided to help out. “So you only touched your lips to hers? No tongue? Your hands were never on her?” he prodded.

   Annoyed to have to say more, he debated about answering at all, but knew they would most likely keep at him so he might as well be brutally honest. “Of course I touched her. I had my hand on her back because I was letting her in front of me to leave the bathroom. She choose to not move and I just knew that she was thinking about maybe doing something. Yes, my tongue was in her mouth, hers was in mine. Yes, it was good. I sat her up on the counter and…” he paused, unsure about continuing, not wanting to get himself or (Y/N) in trouble.

   “And what?” Jensen heard himself asking.

   Encouraged by the fact that it was Jensen asking, Jared continued. “And I pulled her to the edge and was grinding against her. It felt amazing and was really hot, but she stopped it and said that maybe there would be some other time.” He could see that Jensen’s pupils were getting bigger. It seemed like maybe he was getting turned. _If he gets like this, maybe I could ask tonight after all._ He decided to keep going. “It’s what we talked about down there. I thought if she could get a good look at my cock and touch it, she might be more interested in making a decision.”

   Jared was right. Jensen was getting turned on. He had wanted to watch them together, but hearing this second-hand encounter from Jared was still having a similar effect. Knowing his girl was misbehaving with his friend had him thinking about what exactly he would like to see. He couldn’t imagine her with any other guy, but he trusted Jared to be good with her which allowed him to relax and enjoy what could be. He tried to control his breathing, but with Vicki against his front, he was finding it necessary to release some of his sexual energy through her. At first just a kiss on her shoulder, then one at her neck. A hand slid up under her bathing suit top, pinching at her pebbly hard nipple.

   Misha was watching in intense fascination. This was not something that had ever happened before. He didn’t know why it was happening now, but was fine to let it. His wife certainly wasn’t protesting.

   Danneel was still interested in the story. “You didn’t mention that a minute ago. Did you pull your cock out to show her?”

   “Yeah,” he answered, “and I took her wrist and had her hand wrap around me. She stroked me in the water.”

   “You didn’t cum in the pool, did you?” Jensen asked, as his other hand moved down into the bottom half of Vicki’s suit, a finger rubbing across her clit and then sliding down between her folds.

   She could feel his cock hard against her backside. Why he was getting like this she didn’t know, but she had no intention of complaining and just tried to keep still. They’d never had a moment like this and now that they were, she didn’t want to do anything to ruin it.

   “No, She only did it for a minute or so.” Jared was getting brave. “I really want to have another moment with her. Maybe get her naked in my lap again.”

   Jensen pushed his middle finger against Vicki’s hole. There was only slight resistance and then he slid in.

   She bit her lip to keep from moaning.

   Gen was finding the whole exchange very entertaining. She could never live the lifestyle that her friends had chosen, but there were times she could see the value. Vicki was certainly experiencing the benefits at the moment. With her own husband focused on Jensen’s face, Gen knew he wasn’t seeing what his hands were doing under the water so she decided to give a hint that they should leave them alone. “Maybe now’s a good time for bed,” she suggested.

   “Don’t end the bedtime story too soon!” whined Danneel. “What happened? That didn’t convince her? Did she say why?”

   “There may have been some miscommunication, but it got sorted, so now we’ll just see what happens,” Jared answered. Seemed like a good enough combination of the truth to be acceptable. Hopefully, there wouldn’t be any more questions because he didn’t want to have to explain their deal about Jensen in front of everyone.

   Jensen currently had his left arm under Vicki’s breasts with his hand kneading at one and his other hand was at her pussy. His middle finger shifted in and out of her as his palm rubbed at her clit. He needed an outlet until he could get to his girl and Vicki was being a wonderful sport and quite enjoyable. It did cross his lust-filled mind that he needed to talk to Misha about the three of them being together again sometime.

   With Vicki unable to hide her enjoyment, she brought an arm up behind her to wrap around Jensen’s neck and moaned as she tried to rock in the water. He had told her earlier that (Y/N) would be spending the night with him and Danneel. She was actually envious because the novelty was making this extra fun for her.

   The moan finally caught Danneel’s attention and she saw what Jensen was doing. She backhanded his shoulder. “Tramp!” she teased. “There’s a girl upstairs waiting on us. Should I tell her you’ll be missing out again?”

   “To bed.” Gen shoved Jared and he headed for the ladder to climb out of the pool.

   The smack had brought Jensen back from his head where he was imaging the a scene where he would take over after Jared got you hot and begging. He was actually embarrassed that he let himself get that overcome with the thoughts while with everyone else. He pulled his hands from Vicki, making her whine. The sound made him grin. “Sorry, darling.” He turned her around and kissed her soundly, enjoying the feel of her lips and the movement of her tongue. _I really have been missing out with her._ Pulling back, he made a breathy promise. “I’ll make it up to you.” Taking Danneel’s hand, he started to lead her out of the water. To Misha, he said, “You’re welcome.”

   Misha didn’t have to ask what for. Looking at Vicki, he knew they weren’t even going to make it inside.

   “What has gotten into you?” Danneel giggled as she and Jensen entered the dark house. “That was unusual, right?”

   Jensen smiled. He liked knowing he could still surprise her at times, even if he didn’t totally mean to. “Just something that happened and should probably happen again.”

   “Really? Maybe you and Misha should get over that rule you have…”  She looked back over her shoulder with a wicked grin.

   He grabbed her to him, making her giggle. “You so badly want to fuck Misha on your own, huh?” he asked, as he tickled her sides, causing her to almost fall to the floor in a squealing heap. A voice interrupted.

   “Sorry to intrude. Jen, can I talk to you a minute?” Jared asked from the entrance to the hallway where the extra room and bathroom was.

   “Sure.” He helped Danneel straighten back up and then gave her a quick kiss. “Tell (Y/N) I’ll be right there and that she better be prepared.” He winked at her and she headed up the stairs with a happy grin. He watched her body move in the towel for a moment before joining Jared who had stepped into the hallway. “What’s up?”

   Jared was trying not to panic. This was mostly Gen’s idea. He wasn’t ready to make the leap, but seeing how Jensen had enjoyed what was being said, he thought it might be worth a try. Words were not leaving his mouth though. He was just standing there not saying anything. It felt like he couldn’t even get air in.

   Jensen raised a brow. “Was there something you wanted to talk about or are we playing charades? If it’s charades, your clues suck.”

   The joke made Jared laugh a bit and he felt like he could breathe again. “Yeah, it’s not charades. Sorry. Just had to get up the nerve to say what I want to say.” Jared was thankful that the lights in the house were off. He felt a bit more comfortable in the shadows of the hall. “I want to fuck (Y/N).”

   The answer was instant. “No.”

   “I figured you might say that, so…”

   “No,” Jensen interjected. “It’s not negotiable. Don’t bother asking about fucking my girl again or you’re going to piss me off.” He was in such a good mood. _I don’t need Jared pulling this shit right now._ He started to turn away to go upstairs, but Jared’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

   “You didn’t let me finish. Will you at least let me say what I wanted to?” he asked.

   With a sigh, Jensen turned back. _He's lucky I'm feeling good._ “Fine. Say what you want to say.”

   “I figured you would say no, so I was wondering about being with the next best thing.”

   Jensen’s mind immediately went to Danneel, but before he could get mad about it, Jared had a hold of him and was pushing his lips to his. It was such a shock that Jensen just reacted, shoving him away. “What the hell?”

   The two men were both leaned back on the hall walls behind them, staring at the other. Both remembering the time the tables were turned and it was Jensen who had overstepped.

   Jared wasn’t going to run away like Jensen had though. At this point, he had no choice but to see it through. Straightening back up, he said, “So, it only works if you’re blindfolded? I thought you might want to see me when I repay the favor.”

   Jensen couldn’t believe what he just heard. “What? What are you saying right now? Are you serious?”

   “I’ve been thinking about it ever since that night. It made me think maybe we should have tried more. I’ve been with guys since then. I’m not completely unskilled. I don’t think you would be disappointed.”

   “More? I won’t let you fuck (Y/N), so...are you saying you want to fuck me?” Jensen asked, still shocked and confused.

   Jared shrugged and sighed as, against his better judgement, he decided to use Gen’s line. “I’m saying that I just want to fuck around and see what happens.” When Jensen didn’t budge, he started worrying that he had gone too far. “I’m sorry. I was obviously way off base. Just forget I said anything.”

   Jensen closed the few steps between them, pushing Jared back to the wall as his kissed him voraciously, a hand threading up into his thick hair. He knew it wasn't the best idea, but he didn't want his friend feeling the way that he had. That had easily been one of the worst nights of his life.

   Jared was ecstatic. He really thought he had just fucked up the best friendship he’d ever had. Instead, he found a way to get his friend interested. He hoped that was good enough for (Y/N) to hold up her end of the bargain. For now though, he was happy to enjoy the feel of Jensen’s bare chest against his own and see where this went, hoping for the chance to explore a bit. However, the kiss ended far too quickly as Jensen pulled back abruptly.

   “We...we’re friends. I have girls...upstairs.” It was all he said as he turned and walked away, leaving Jared panting in the hallway.

   Cursing under his breath, he went back to the bedroom where Gen was already in bed. “You’re plan failed so you’re gonna make up for it,” he warned her as he slid his wet trunks to the floor and pounced on her.

  
   Jensen wiped at his mouth as he slowly climbed the stairs.  _That was unexpected._ He hadn’t really known how to react. He had a lot more sympathy and understanding for Jared’s reaction all those years ago. It was a knee-jerk response. He didn’t want his friend to end up feeling how he did though. Kissing him wasn’t a repulsive thing. Jared was actually a really good kisser. He learned that in Atlanta.

   Atlanta was something different though. He had wanted to see what he missed before and while he had toyed with the idea of himself doing something with Jared, he had decided it wasn’t worth risking their friendship. Jared obviously didn’t share those concerns. The whole situation seemed to be getting away from him and going in a direction he didn’t anticipate, one he wasn't even sure he wanted to explore. _Maybe Misha was right to say (Y/N) shouldn’t be with Jared._ _Maybe that was a can of worms that should have just stayed closed._

   He stopped at the top of the stairs. Trying to avoid talking about anything led to some conversations now being necessary. He needed to talk to Misha, then (Y/N), and then Jared, in that order. Looking up the hallway and seeing the dim light coming from under his bedroom door, he smiled. All that could be dealt with the next day. Tonight, he was not going to let anything else get in the way.

 

   Standing in front of the mirror in a towel, you had finished blow-drying your hair and was brushing out the tangles when Danneel walked into the master bathroom. You smiled, glad that she was here. “Hey, beautiful. Miss me?”

   “So much,” she said, kissing your cheek before stripping out of her wet swimsuit. “Jensen’s going to be a minute, but he said to tell you to be prepared.” She was grinning from ear-to-ear. “Jared told us all what happened in the bathroom and the pool and Jen seemed to be enjoying it like I enjoy stories, but instead of touching himself, he had his hands on Vicki and was getting her all excited.”

   “Really? I haven’t ever seen them act like that together. Kinda got the feeling that maybe they weren’t really _there_ with each other” you mused. Shrugging, you thought, _Good for them._ “I wonder what it was that got him so turned on.”

   Danneel toweled at her hair. “I don’t really know. It is kind of odd. I know he wants to see you and Jared together, but it seems maybe there’s a reason beyond that. I just don’t know what it is.” She began to blow-dry her hair, standing completely naked in front of the other mirror.

   It was hard to look away, the curves of her body just too nice to not enjoy. Jensen told you to be prepared. With your hair brushed out, you walked out into the bedroom, wondering if you should put on something sexy. The door opened as you were bent over going through your suitcase.

   Jensen walked in and saw you with your clothes. “You’re not putting anything on,” he said definitively.

   You stood back up with a smile. “You didn’t get to peel the bikini off me, so I thought you might like to peel something else off. Or should I just stay in the towel?”

   “Or,” he said, stepping closer, “I could just take the towel off you and we’ll call it even.” He gripped the section where you had the towel fixed so it wouldn’t fall and pulled. It came undone easily, gliding off you to hang from his hand. He eyed your body adoringly. “Yeah, that’s much better. I’m gonna get out of these trunks. I’ll be right back.”

   He disappeared into the bathroom and you stepped over to the corner of the four poster bed. Looking down at the gray comforter, you realized Jensen was wrong. _I have slept in this bed._ They just weren’t in it with you. The memory of waking up after your mad rush to Austin to escape what happened with Maverick returned to you. You shivered involuntarily at the reminder. Moving to the window as you had that first day, you looked out over the pool.

   Your eyes quickly zeroed in on the couple below who were making great use of the pool side chairs. You couldn’t decide if it was more funny or tantalizing to be inadvertently spying on your lover and his wife, but either way it had you grinning.

   Jensen stepped up next to you, surprisingly wearing boxers and a thin t-shirt, to see what you were looking at, then smiled as well when he saw Misha and Vicki. Bumping your arm with his, he said, “Misha has me to thank for that.” Immediately, he was kicking himself. _Why did I brag about that?_  “Naturally, my thoughts were all about getting up here to you though.”

   Turning from the couple below to face him, you eyed him skeptically. “Really? That’s not what the word is. Supposedly, your thoughts ran more along the lines of me and Jared.” The frown your words brought surprised you. “Sorry. Maybe the word was wrong.”

   He hadn’t even realized that he had frowned until you backpedaled. “No. Don’t apologize.” He had vowed to put all this away until tomorrow, but with Danneel still blow drying her hair, he had some time. “You made out with him in the bathroom today. Why?”

   “I just remembered that he kisses well and wanted to experience it again. I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have.” You lowered your head.

   Jensen pulled you to him, arms going around you. “You’re not in trouble. I just don’t know what you want and things are starting to get...a little more complicated.”

   “How so?” you asked, voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

   “I don’t want to talk about it right now. Maybe tomorrow. Tonight, I want to see my girls and you both are all I want to focus on.”

   Stepping back, you plucked at his shirt. “Are you only going to watch? Is that why you have clothes on?”

   He shared that naughty grin of his. “Only gonna watch for a while. I have had dreams of you and Danneel. I want to relish the real thing.”

   Both of you glanced toward the open bathroom door as the sound of the hair dryer died off.

   “Better get your sexy ass in bed,” he said with a wink. While you walked around to the far side of the bed, he went to move the chair to where he could have a better vantage point...assuming he could actually stay seated. He turned off the overhead light and hit the switch that turned on the low-watt bedside lamps. “Mood lighting,” he said as he sat down in his relocated chair.

   Danneel came out of the bathroom in her robe and immediately saw Jensen in the chair. “What are you doing over there?”

   “Just going to admire the view,” he answered, holding his hand out to her.

   She put her hand in his and allowed herself to be pulled over to him. “But you are going to join us, right?”

   He undid the tie on her robe and tugged on the sleeves, causing it to pool at her feet. He softly kissed her right above her belly button. “As if I could stay away,” he said, voice husky with desire. Hands on her hips, he turned her and then gave her a little shove towards the bed where you were kneeling, waiting patiently for her to join you.

   You were in no hurry. This was something Jensen had been wanting for so long and you wanted it to be far better than any dream he could have ever had.

   Danneel joined you, climbing up on her knees, as well, meeting you in the middle of the bed. Her hands went around the back of your head, pulling your lips to hers as she scooted up against you. Like you, she was content to take her time, keeping the kiss slow and sensual.

   As the kiss progressed, you started feeling more than just the physical sensation. The little tilt of her head, the way her hand moved to lightly caress your face, you could feel her love for you in every move. Your hands had been resting gently on her hips, but the emotions were overwhelming and your arms went around her, squeezing her to you.

   Jensen could see it. It was so reminiscent of when he had watched you with Misha. It meant so much to him that his wife and girlfriend could love each other the same way he loved them. As you shifted to lie down, he scooted to the edge of the chair to see better.

   Danneel straddled your hips as you laid back. She sat upon you, just looking at you as she let her fingernails trail lightly over your belly, sending goosebumps across your skin. “You are perfection. My beautiful, amazing, loving, perfect girl.”

   Jensen fought back the urge to say ‘our,” understanding that they were in a world all their own right now.

   How she could think such things you would never understand. Seeing her above you, body perfect, red hair shining, lips plump, breasts like a goddess, it was almost unbelievable that such a woman would call you perfect. You always felt like anything but. It was said with such conviction and love though that you didn’t doubt that she meant it. “I think the same thing about you every single day.”

   She smiled warmly and laid over you to kiss you again. Slowly, she began to move down your body. Her lips had left yours to move to your neck where she nipped softly before trailing kisses down your chest to the peak of one breast, sucking it in, making you moan and arch against her.

   You had been keeping your hands above you, but as soon as your nipple entered her mouth your hands tangled in her hair, holding her to you. You never wanted that feeling to stop.

   She did manage to gently wrest free of your grasp. Smiling up at you, she said, “Baby, we’re just getting started.” Trapping one of your hands with hers, she repeated the delicious torture on your other breast.

   You squeezed her hand for dear life, riding the currents of pleasure that she was sending straight to your core in slow, purposeful movements. You let her have her hand back as she moved on, featherlight kisses being placed across your belly.

   Jensen felt like he was going to explode and things were just now moving from R-rated to X. Watching his wife moving ever lower, teasing you all the way, was going to be his death. He was so torn between staying right where he was and joining the two of you on the bed. His indecision left him frozen in place with eyes like saucers as he watched the show.

   Anticipation rose within you as Danneel’s touches moved over your belly button, down to the inside of your thigh. You silently begged for her not to tease you much more. All you wanted was her mouth on your pussy, putting that wicked tongue to even better use flicking over your clit. As she moved to the inside of the opposite thigh, you could no longer remain silent, simply begging her name, “Danneel…”

   “Yes, baby.” She pushed her tongue into your folds, savoring how wet you had become for her. “Mmm...you’re so ready.” Wrapping her arms under your legs, she pulled her face closer to you and began to lick earnestly. She never did one thing for too long. Her tongue would be delving deep into your hole causing you to moan, but the next moment you were nearly convulsing off the bed as she flicked over your swollen clit. This intense build-up was followed by sweet kisses to the outer lips and your thighs as she cooled you back down before starting all over again, licking up the new wetness she caused. She was a master tease.

   Jensen couldn’t take it anymore. With the way Danneel was on the bed, he couldn’t see. Trying to keep from disturbing, he crept up next to the side of the bed. Finally able to see what his wife was doing, he was not able to stifle his groan. They had been with other girls a few times, but none of those situations ever had him so turned on.

   Your eyes had been closed, focusing solely on Danneel’s playful fun between your legs. Hearing Jensen next to you though, you opened your eyes to see him standing by the bed. He was still dressed though his cock was sticking straight out through the hole at the front of his boxers. He was no small man and the fact that his cock was standing completely erect was a testament to how hard he was. His eyes locked with yours and you reached out for him.

   He immediately sunk down on the bed next to you, watching as your eyes closed back shut, gasping, almost whining, as your body jerked while Danneel worked your clit again. He couldn’t think of anything more beautiful than the way your face was contorting because of the pleasure. He dropped his head to yours, drinking up the little sounds you continued to make.

   Feeling Jensen’s lips on yours and his tongue entering your mouth, you grasped for him, twisting your hand into the fabric of his t-shirt. Your mind completely gave up on focusing, just surrendering to the feelings of love and delight that this beautiful couple was filling you with.

   Danneel could feel you were at that point of no return, too wound up. All she had to do was give you that nudge. She dipped her tongue as far in you as she could get before moving her attention fully to that hard little nub. Treating it like it was its own little cock, she locked her mouth around it and ran her tongue along the underside before bobbing her head like she was giving a blow job.

   You had to pull your mouth from Jensen and couldn’t stay still, lifting and twisting to the point that Jensen actually put a leg over you to hold you down so Danneel could stay on you easier. “Fuck! Danneel! Oh my god!” As she pushed you over the edge and your orgasm hit, tears sprang to your eyes. As you moaned and gasped through the tidal wave of bliss, little tear drops continued to fall from your eyes though you had no reason to cry. The physical had just got so wrapped up with the emotional and opening one gate had opened them both.

   Jensen removed his leg and watched in concern as you slowly came back to earth from that orgasmic plane. “Are you okay?”

   Danneel scooted up next to you in time to see Jensen carefully wipe away tears from your cheeks with his thumb. “Oh my god! Did we hurt you?” she asked, laying down next to you, arm going around you to pull you close.

   You smiled weakly. “I’m good. Really. I don’t know why…” You lazily gestured to your eyes. “I guess it was just that good.”

   She smiled. “Damn, I knew I was skilled, but I didn’t know I was leave ‘em in tears good,” she joked, relieved that you were perfectly fine.

   With feeling returning to your body, you said, “I’m gonna be hard pressed to match it. How about we turn ourselves around so Jen can join us?” You flipped around, still on your back, head towards the middle of the bed. You had to move quickly because Danneel was already doing what you asked, her knees by your head and then slowly parting until her pussy was right at your mouth. She had gotten so turned on by making you cum that she was ready to get fucked.

   Jensen was more than ready to join in, too. He quickly pulled his t-shirt off over his head and stood to get rid of his boxer shorts. Back on the bed, he leaned over Danneel and with one hand positioned his cock. Feeling your tongue go across the tip, he had to jerk back. “Hold on, baby. After that show, I’m not going to last long.” He pulled Danneel’s hips back up a bit to help with the angle before trying again.

   Behaving as requested, you watched as he slid his cock into her wet pussy. It was like the best sex show in the world right in front of your eyes. Unable to not be involved, you brought your hand up to your mouth, licking the fingers before placing them across the area where your girl’s clit was. Rubbing back and forth while Jensen began slamming into her with a punishing force had her panting and saying all manner of dirty words as she begged for more. _I love this insatiable girl_ , was all you could think as you listened to her.

   You weren’t sure if you had given Jensen enough time, but you were tired of waiting, desperate to taste them. Carefully, you lifted your head and stuck out your tongue. You licked back and forth from her clit to where he was pounding into her. Every other pull and push, your tongue was pressed against the bottom of Jensen’s cock, giving him added sensation while letting you taste the sweetness that was Danneel’s delicious pussy.

   “Just suck my clit, (Y/N)!” she begged. “I’m so close.”

   As instructed, you latched onto her clit, alternating short little bursts of suction with long drawls. It was during that third long moment that she finally came, fists curled into the comforter as her pussy spasmed.

   Jensen surprised himself by holding out longer than he expected. He fought it the whole time until he just couldn’t anymore. Pulling out of Danneel, he was past your lips just in time to shoot his cum into your eager mouth. He smiled to himself as he felt you milking out the last of his load. _Never misses a drop_ , he thought with a happy sigh.

   The three of you ended up laying upside down on the bed as you all caught your breath and cuddled together. No words were spoken for quite some time, content to just bask in the afterglow. Curiosity finally got the better of you though. “Was it as good as your dreams?” you asked Jensen.

   He squeezed you tighter against his chest. “Far better, but I have to tell you...I’m never going to have enough of that. You girls are what I need. Always.” He gave a kiss to each of you, a seal for his promise.

 

   Down by the pool, Misha and Vicki were enjoying their own post-coital time, each laid out on a lounge chair.

   Vicki looked over at her husband and figured it was as good a time as any to tell him the news he had been wanting to hear. “It’s really nice out here,” she started. “So warm.”

   He nodded. “It does make it nice. The privacy helps. We couldn’t exactly do this in our backyard,” he joked. “One more reason to move down here, I guess.” His sigh was proof that he knew it was a useless argument and one he didn’t want to get into when he was feeling so good.

   It was exactly what she had expected. “One more reason. Exactly what we needed. Should we go look at that place for rent before you go out of the country?”

   Misha’s brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing. He didn’t believe it. “Um,...what?” he asked, looking over to Vicki.

   She shrugged like it was no big thing. “We’ve talked about it enough. I think it’s worth trying. I’m not saying that I’m sure I want to stay here forever, but I would be willing to give it a shot.”

   Misha sat up, turning to look down at her, completely skeptical. “We’ve talked about it? No. I’ve talked about it and you shot it down, continuously and firmly. Now, you’re suddenly okay with trying it?” He then remembered that Jensen had said he was going to talk to Vicki. He had seen them talking at the drink table for quite a bit. After that was when Jensen had used Vicki like a wind-up toy. _Was that Jensen’s idea?_ “Does this have anything to do with what happened between you and Jensen in the pool?”

   She had to laugh over that guess. “No. That was an interesting surprise and one that I wouldn’t mind trying again, but it’s not about that. I’ve just been thinking a lot about what you said and about (Y/N) being down here. It’s worth seeing about.”

   “Wow.” Misha laid back in his lounge chair again. “I can’t believe it. I’m so excited!” He sat back up as the realization that his wish was becoming reality started to sink in. Looking back to his wife, he said, “Thank you. I appreciate that you know how much this means to me.”

   She sat up to share a sweet kiss with him. _I do know that_ , she thought to herself. _What it could mean for (Y/N) is just a bit more important though._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are typos. I edited quite a bit of this.  
> Hope you all are enjoying as we move closer to knowing what everyone's true desires are, what thoughts they have been whispering about, and...towards Maverick's trial. {insert dramatic dun-dun-duuuuuun}


	58. Better When Everyone Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has to talk to Misha, Reader, and Jared to decide what to do about the previous night's interactions. Is it something that he can pursue?

   Misha stood in the kitchen, checking the messages on his phone while he sipped on some orange juice. He was surprised when Jensen walked in looking chipper and proceeded to pour himself a cup of coffee. “It’s barely half past seven. Why are you up? Did the girls not wear you out?”

   Jensen's face lit into a huge smile. “I might not have slept long, but I definitely slept good.” The night hadn’t ended after their first round. Once they were all comfortable, things heated up again, and then once more after that. He had passed out shortly after cumming inside (Y/N). Memories of last night weren’t the only thing that had him in a good mood though. When he woke up, he found his girl completely pressed against Danneel, spooning her with an arm over her middle, keeping her close. It was what he had always wanted and now he had it. His life felt complete. Crossing the floor with full mug in hand, he stopped to kiss Misha, sharing some of his good feelings with his man.

   “Damn! You must have slept good,” he said as Jensen walked back to the fridge for some cream. “Well, I know you’re already having a good morning, but I’m going to make it even better by saying I owe you thanks twice over.”

   Jensen chuckled, “Yeah, we saw you out the window before we moved on to other things.”

   “Yeah, that was fun and interesting. Are you gonna tell me what that whole thing with you and Vicki in the pool was about? I’m not complaining, but that seemed a little...out of character for you,” he said.

   “In a minute. You said ‘twice over.’ Did you get to cum a second time or was there some other reason? Maybe something around the subject of relocation?” he asked knowing full well what the second thing was.

   “I did get to a cum twice, but that’s not actually relevant. Vicki said we should check out that place I found down the road before we have to leave.” He couldn’t hide how happy he was. “Seriously, what did you say to her to get her to change her mind?”

   Jensen shrugged. “I just told her how awesome it was here and talked about what it was like growing up here. I thought maybe hearing it from a different point of view might help. I guess I was right.”

   “I guess so,” he murmured thoughtfully. Misha didn’t really think that was the reason. He knew his wife well and she was not so easily persuaded. He was getting what he wanted though, so if Vicki had some other reason for it that was fine by him. He knew she would tell him eventually. “So, are you going to explain about last night now?”

   Jensen nodded. “Yeah, let’s go outside.”

   The two men took their drinks and went out to the porch that overlooked the pool and sat down in a couple rocking chairs. The cool air of the morning was refreshing.

   “Jared kissed me last night.”

   Misha almost choked on his orange juice. “What? Really?” He started laughing. “Told you he might have been down for doing it again. Man, he was kissing on everyone last night. I guess I shouldn’t be so astounded. He apparently told (Y/N) that he wanted to.”

   It was Jensen who was surprised now. “What? She knew? Why wouldn’t she tell me? Isn’t that the kinda thing that I should get a heads up about? I was completely blindsided!”

   Misha could tell that Jensen was really worked up over whatever it was that happened. Something was bothering him. “Maybe she didn't feel like it was her secret to tell. Talk to me. What did you do?”

   “Well, I made shit even between us. When he kissed me, I shoved him back to the wall. It was just...instinct, or maybe shock. I don’t know.” Jensen took another sip from his mug and sat it on the small table between them.

   “That’s an understandable reaction I guess. Did it just came out of nowhere? He just walked up to you and kissed you?”

   “No. It was really weird how it happened. He said he wanted to talk to me and flat out told me he wanted to fuck (Y/N). I told him no of course and then he said he wanted the next best thing. That’s when he kissed me.”

   Misha cocked his head as he tried to make sense of that. “So,...does he want to fuck you?”

   “I don’t know. He just said he wanted to screw around and see what happened. Whatever the fuck that means.” With the clarity of morning, Jensen was getting a little more aggravated about the situation. Everything else was going so ideally. _I shouldn’t even have to be thinking about this right now._

   “What do you want?”

   “I want to not have to deal with this. I finally have everything lined up perfectly. (Y/N) and Danneel are curled up together in my bed and you’re moving here. I should be on cloud nine right now. I mean, I am happy, but this is just bothering me. I don’t know what to do about it.”

   “What to do about it? That seems pretty simple, Jensen. Do you want to do anything with him or not?

   “I don’t know. I thought it would be fun to watch (Y/N) with him, but now...I just don’t know. I’m kinda pissed that he asked about fucking her. Beginning to think you were right to not allow anything between them.”

   “Do you think he meant it when he asked? Or was it just a set-up question to get to kiss you?”

   Jensen considered that for a moment and then shook his head. “He did say he assumed I would say no, but you heard what he was saying last night. If I would have said yes, do you really think he would have said he’d rather have me instead?”

   “Good point. We all know you’re shit at sucking cock,” Misha teased.

   “Fuck you. I’ve never heard you complain.”

   “I’m just a nice guy like that,” he grinned.

   “Damn it, Mish! I’m trying to tell you I’m having a crisis and you’re making me laugh. Stop being an asshole!" he said, leaning back in the rocking chair and kicking his legs up onto the railing.

   “Well, I’m sorry! What do you want me to say? Maybe he thought he had a good shot considering how turned on you got Vicki. You seemed to have been in a giving mood last night.”

   Jensen rubbed his face. “About that, I grabbed Vicki because I was counting on her to keep the subject to something a little less...what it was. Naturally, Danneel had other plans. You told me to keep her, so I did. Thoughts started going when Jared started talking and I didn’t want it to be so obvious about what was getting to me...and she felt nice against me and was receptive so I just went with it.” He looked back to Misha. “Maybe the three of us should spend some time together soon.”

   Misha was grinning like a fool. “She said something along the same lines. I think she was impressed by how worked up she got.” He drained his orange juice and set the cup on the table next to Jensen's mug. “But that’s not the issue right now. Jared is. You know I have no problem either way. (Y/N) doesn’t seem to either, but maybe you should talk to her since she’s kind of involved.”

   He didn’t say anything, just stared down at his coffee. He already knew the answer, but he needed Misha to confirm it. “Do you think she would be upset if we called it off?”

   Misha sat straight up. “What? What the hell for? You’re considering breaking up with her over this shit? I don’t underst..”

   “No! No, no, no! Fuck! I meant call off the thing with her and Jared. Jesus! After everything I just said about life being perfect, why the hell would I make that suggestion?”

   Misha was slumped back in his chair with his hand over his heart. “Don’t scare me like that, Jen! Oh my god!” Straightening up in his seat and willing his racing pulse to calm, he thought about Jensen’s real question. “I don’t know. According to Gen, she hasn’t really decided one way or another. I am not sure how she would feel about getting jerked around though. You really need to talk to her, but I’ll stand by whatever you decide.”

   Jensen nodded. “I’ll catch her while Danneel is in the shower.”

  

   The talk Jensen had with you was definitely a surprise. He told you about everything that happened last night with Jared, how he had considered it before, but had taken it off the table for himself, and how he was reconsidering letting you be with him at all.

   “That’s why I said it was all getting complicated and that I didn’t really know what you wanted.”

   You felt like you were right back at square one. Of course now you had the added bonus of being annoyed by Jared for saying he wanted to fuck you. That possibility was supposed to come from you in exchange for him admitting to Jensen how much he would like to have another go. After finally coming to terms with what you would like to experience, the whole thing was now in Jensen's hands. That was fine with you, but you just wanted things to either happen or not. One way or another. You would happily respect Jensen's decision

   Sitting on the edge of the bed, you flopped backwards and Jensen lay down next to you, leaning on his elbow so he could see your face. “Whatever you decide is fine, Jensen, but I’m tired of not knowing and I was finally getting on board with the whole thing. This needs to be an all or nothing decision.”

   “What do you mean?”

   “I mean either you say no to everything - you’re not with him, I’m not with him, it’s off the table, or, you say yes to everything - you can ‘fuck around’ with him and ‘see what happens’, and he can fuck me, but it’s a one time thing for both of us. This doesn’t need to keep coming up again and again. It’s a one and done.” You felt good with what you said. It made sense and either way you were going to take comfort in knowing you were doing exactly what Jensen wanted. “This is your decision now, far more than it is mine. I’m always going to do as you say.”

   He shifted to his back to join you in staring up at the ceiling. “You know I thought about it. You and I talked about it at the hotel, but I just didn’t think it would be a good idea to stress our friendship. Of course, I really didn’t want him to fuck you...and I know Misha doesn’t.”

   “I would never disrespect your wishes, but may I ask why not? If I asked to be with another man, would I need to specify in what way? Wouldn’t it just be assumed that it would mean having sex?”

   He chewed at his lip as he thought. It was a fair point and one of his big reasons for wanting you with Jared was he hoped it would sate you from asking for anyone else...someone that he wouldn’t trust like he did his best friend. “It’s just a possessive thing. We don’t want anyone to even come close to owning you like we do.”

   “No one has that ability.” Though spoken softly the faith in your words was firm and unyielding.

   Those five words and the belief you had in them melted him. The worry and tension that he had over you having sex with Jared drained away. _This is why I love her._ “I’ll talk to Misha. That's not going to go well, but we'll see. One and done. What is the worst that could happen?”

   Looking over at him with wide eyes, you drew his attention to you. “Don’t you know that you never ask that? That’s a damn good way to find out!”

   With a laugh, Jensen grabbed you and pulled you on top of him. “Nothing can go wrong. We do this and we never have to ask what if. Then we can go on living our normal, happy lives. Our happy lives which includes Misha and Vicki moving in down the street.”

   “What?” You pushed against his chest to sit up. “That’s great! How? Why? I listened to them talk about it and Vicki seemed unwavering.”

   Jensen shrugged. “Sometimes it just takes the right thing at the right time. Not really sure and not gonna press. I’m just glad it’s happening. It’s just to try it, but if things work out then they’ll stay.” He smiled up at you. “I think you may be as happy as I am.”

   You couldn’t have stopped grinning if you had wanted to. Your relationship was going to exist in Austin. It gave everything a firmness and definition. Unlike when you panicked about living with Jensen and Danneel, knowing Misha and Vicki were nearby opened up all kinds of positive possibilities in your mind. “This is going to be the best thing!”

 

   When Jensen reconvened with Misha regarding what he was considering there was definite resistance. Misha was firm on her not being with Jared, but one of his biggest reasons was not allowing Jared free rein, to not allow him to think she was his to have at any time. The one-time limit did ease that and he had to appreciate that after that one time they wouldn't have to have this conversation again. He did finally give in, but with the caveat that he not have to be there.

   "I love you. I want you to do what you want. I want her to do what she wants. It's not something I can say I would happily allow though, so I'm just not going to be there to see what I don't want to. It's nothing against any of you. It's your time. I don't need to be there. Okay?"

   His decision was upsetting to Jensen, but he had to respect that request. He had hoped to have Misha as an extra eye on (Y/N) and just as support. Losing that was a blow, but it was what he was going to have to accept to get through this. "Yeah." 

   The two men hugged it out with Misha giving many affirmations so Jensen would know how loved he was. 

   There was still one more conversation for him to have though. Finding Jared, he asked him to help get the boat ready, leaving Misha to bring the girls down once it was ready.

   Of course, Misha couldn’t help himself. “You’re leaving me with _all_ the girls? Don’t bother waiting, guys. We’ll be a while,” he said with a wink.

   “Behave.” Jensen gave him a soft pat on the ass before leading the way down to the boat house.

   Surprisingly, nothing so far in his interactions with Jared that morning had seemed weird or unusual. Nothing was marred by the transgression of the night before. It was almost enough to make him change his mind, but his conversation with (Y/N) had been enlightening. They couldn’t have this hanging over their heads forever.

   As the two men walked, Jensen didn’t bother looking at Jared and began the words he had rehearsed in his head. “I need to apologize.”

   “No. I should…”

   “Shut up and let me get through this.” A quick glance to his right showed Jared with his mouth shut tight. Looking forward again, he resumed his speech. “I’m sorry for shoving you. I’m also sorry for...what happened after. I just didn’t think that was something we were going to do again so it was kind of...startling and I didn’t know what to do. I was also pissed about what you asked me, about (Y/N). I thought Misha had been clear about that not being allowed.”

   Jared wanted to express that prior to being told by (Y/N) that it wasn’t going to happen, he hadn’t known if the previous rules would carry over. Smartly though, he kept his mouth shut and let Jensen continue.

   “I talked to (Y/N) and Misha both about it because I didn’t know what she wanted and I didn’t even know what I wanted. We all came to an agreement and it’s up to you on whether or not you want to do it.” Jensen stopped at the top of the steps that lead down to the boat sitting in the water below the building and turned towards Jared, but kept his face to the ground. “One time. You and I have one time to get whatever worked out of our system and then that’s it. You get one time to fuck (Y/N),” here he finally did look up to Jared’s face, meeting his eyes, “but I will be there and I swear on my life that if you don’t take care of her and appreciate her like you should, if you hurt her, I will drag you out and kick your ass.” His eyes dropped again. “That risk is up to you. Take your time and think about it.” He descended the steps to go down and start a check of the boat.

   He followed his friend down and as they moved about the boat, Jared considered what Jensen had said. There was the always the chance that once wouldn’t feel like enough, but there was no doubt in his mind that he would rather be left with that than never knowing. Interrupting the silence between them, he asked, “Why do you believe I need to think about it? Thinking about it is all I’ve been doing...to the point that Gen is even getting annoyed. She wants it to happen just so we can move on. I don’t need to keep thinking about it.”

   Jensen glanced up from the rope he was coiling. “So, you’re in?”

   His fantasy was still burned into his mind so he knew that this was the moment to ask for it. “Can I have both those things happen at the same time?”

   “Greedy or just particular?” Jensen asked, sounding more annoyed than he was. It was actually exactly what he was hoping for and would have suggested it himself if Jared didn’t. It would be a literal one and done and he would be right there to set the pace and make sure his precious girl was always okay. It was going to be trying since he would also be part of the action, but he felt it was the better situation.

   “I thought you would be okay with the idea of killing two birds with one stone.”

   Jensen shrugged like it was no big deal. “It’s fine with me. I have to check with (Y/N).” Clearing his throat, he said, “Can we put this aside for now? (Y/N) hasn’t been out on the boat yet. I want her to have a good time. I don’t want any of this to be a topic of discussion.”

   “Of course. I won’t say a thing,” Jared promised.

   “Well, that’s a lie,” Jensen laughed.

   “I won't say a think about that! Jerk!”

   “Bitch.” They smiled at each other and just like that they were back in brothers mode.

 

   The time out on the boat had been perfection. It was how Danneel had imagined their pool time to be before it turned out like it did. There were a lot of jokes, stories, swimming, challenges, and just a serene picture of fun and merriment.

   You had a blast and Jensen even taught you how to drive the boat. It was a new experience and easier than you had expected. Having him standing up against you, guiding your hands made the lesson especially enjoyable. It had you wondering what else you could be taught in that way.

   Back at the house, there was enough time for everyone to get cleaned up before the kids were dropped off. You got to meet Danneel’s parents who were so incredibly sweet and supportive of their daughter and her wishes. Nothing was come right out and said, but they seemed accepting of your place in their lives and you appreciated that.

   Jared and Gen left to go get their kids, but not before Jensen had a side conversation with Jared at the door.

   “Think you can come back tonight?”

   Realizing what was being asked, he knew Gen wouldn’t only not mind, but would probably push him out the door. “Yeah. What time?”

   “Nine?”

   “I’ll be here at nine.” That was the entirety of the conversation.

   It was shortly after that the the three older kids had talked the adults into setting up the slip and slide for them. All of you were sitting in the shade of trees in the front yard watching the kids slide down the yellow vinyl strip. Danneel and Vicki each had one of the twins in their lap.

   Jensen continued to go back and forth on whether or not he wanted to go through with what he agreed to. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to compartmentalize this as easily as he did his actions before when he was in a completely different state of mind.

   What was going to happen had been pushed from your mind though, as you lived in the moment. You were so completely content. The temperature in the shade was mild and the joy of the children was contagious. It occurred to you that this was one of those moments that Jensen had talked about. It was one of those good times that you would get to experience just by living there. You turned to Jensen to tell him this thought, but found he was lost in his own thoughts, looking pensive and unsure.

   Feeling your gaze, he turned to meet it, quickly putting on a small smile. “Everything okay?” he asked.

   “I was going to ask you the same thing,” you replied. “Are you sure about any of this?”

   He didn't have to ask what "this" you were referring to. Looking back to the kids to hide his face, he said, “No. What about you? Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

   “I think it will be beneficial for us all.” Rethinking your words, you elaborated. “Not specifically from a physical gratification point of view, but for our emotional and mental well-being.” Looking out at the kids, as well, you thought about how you had been feeling the past few days. “I’ve been a little more emotional and on edge lately. Between all this and the trial coming up in a couple weeks...I don’t know. Sometimes I just don’t feel like myself.” When you turned back to Jensen, you were surprised to see him smiling warmly at you. “Why are you smiling?” you asked, grinning, as well.

   “Because I just love how you make me feel better.”

   In your mind, you hadn’t really said anything to help, but if he was in a better mood then you wouldn’t mention it. You were always happiest when you knew your men were happy, too. You did mean what you said though. No longer having the indecision and curiosity weighing over your head gave you hope for feeling a little more secure in the other things.

   As the kids cajoled Misha into joining them, Jensen scooted closer and laid back on the grass, pulling you down with him so your head was on his shoulder. “As soon as this shit with Maverick is over, you’ll be coming home. Here. Got it?”

   Smiling against him, you answered with an appropriate, “Yes, Sir.”

  

   As the day progressed, you found yourself getting more and more nervous. Whether it was because you were truly anxious about it or Jensen’s unease was rubbing off on you, you didn’t know. He was practically emitting waves of nervous energy. His constant time-checking was about to drive you up a wall.

   After snapping at Misha over something petty, he finally grabbed you and sat you down to discuss how you were feeling. He knew Jensen’s concern was affecting you and that was the reason for your reaction. “I can tell you're tense, love. Are you good? Still on board?”

   You nodded. “Are you really upset? I know how much you weren’t okay with the sex aspect before.”

   With his elbows on his knees he looked down to his hands. “Yeah, I’m still not, but it’s one time and Jensen will be there. I would rather have it just done.”

   “Why won't you just be there though?" It wasn't a question to be explained, but an appeal.

   “I didn’t think I should be. It's not something I wanted, so I just feel like I shouldn't bring that kind of energy into the situation,” he replied. “Why? Do you want me there?”

   Your hands were grasping his bicep as if his arm was the only thing that could keep you afloat. “Yes! Please be there. I need you.” Your eyes were pleading, begging him to be in the room, to be your added comfort.

   “Okay. Okay, my little girl." He pulled you into his arms, not realizing how important it was to you that he be there. There wasn't a chance that you would ever ask for him and he wouldn't be there to offer you anything you needed. "Then I’ll be there. I'll be there for you.”

   Knowing that he was going to be with you was enough to calm your nerves and put you into a decent mood again. You felt good, especially once Jensen found out.

   Telling him that Misha was going to be in the room caused an immediate and noticeable change. It was like you could see the stress just leave his body. He calmed down, taking Misha in a tight hug, showing him how much he loved and appreciated him. He wouldn’t be the only one looking out for his girl and if things went too far somehow, he knew Misha would break it up without a second thought. Everything was no longer his responsibility fully. He could relax and enjoy what could be pleasurable about the situation.

   The only thing left to do was wait.


	59. In Your Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared comes back to the house to see how things play out with Jensen and Reader. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
> And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever  
> But this is getting good now  
> He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
> He's so bad but he does it so well  
> And when we've had our very last kiss  
> But my last request it is  
> Say you'll remember me

   With Misha as a guiding hand, things became much easier to process for you and Jensen. Instead of wondering about what all could possibly go wrong, you were starting to think about what kind of things could go right, allowing yourselves to consider that potential for pleasure rather than dealing with awkwardness and emotional consequences.

   The foresight came to set the extra room up by moving in a decent chair for Misha to sit in, changing out the sheets, and bringing down lube and condoms. You were helping Jensen with the beige sheets when Danneel came and took your hand.

   She didn’t say anything, but led you back upstairs to her and Jensen’s room. Inside, she shut the door and let you go, saying, “Show me.”

   “Show you what?” you asked, confused.

   “What are you going to wear?”

   It suddenly occurred to you that you hadn’t even thought about it. Anytime you thought about how things would go, you weren’t wearing anything. Obviously, you would have to get undressed. You rushed over to your suitcase full of clothes to check out the matching bra and panty sets you had.

   Danneel came to look over your shoulder. “I like this one. I think it would like nice against your skin.” The one she chose was a set that was deep plum with small black stones set in the area between the breasts and two thin black strips that connected the front and the back of the panties.

   You had never warn them before, but it seemed like as good a night as any. Trusting her judgement, you slipped out of your clothes and put on the new set with Danneel adjusting the bra straps for you. She had been right because the color really did look nice against you.

   She wasn’t done with you yet though. “Come on.” She pulled you into the bathroom and touched up your makeup, getting your eyes just a bit smokey. “No lipstick though,” she said as she swept some mascara up your lashes. “It gets messy and isn’t attractive to have smeared around, looking some kind of whore clown.”

   You had to pull away to laugh and caused lash-thin lines of mascara under your eyes for her to fix. “Maybe say shit like that when you’re not holding a potentially blinding tool near my eyes!” you laughed as you held your fingers underneath your eyes to keep from making the damage worse.  

   Grinning, she said, “Just letting you know,” and shrugged.

   When she was done with the touch-up, she had one last thing for you. It was a silky robe, just like her white one, but this one was in black. “I also have one in red,” she told you as she held it up for you to put your arms in. “They’re comfy and somehow always a turn-on.”

   “Is that why you’re always wearing that white one around me?” you asked playfully.

   “Well, it works, doesn’t it?” she answered with a wink.

   “Can’t argue with that.”

   Looking at yourself in the mirror, you had to acknowledge her skill. You didn’t look like the nervously excited girl you felt like. You looked sexy and confident. Seeing Danneel behind you in the mirror, you smiled. “Thank you, babe! I look amazing.”

   “It’s all you, hon. I just accented what you already are which is gorgeous. You’re going to have fun tonight.” She stepped around you, pulling the robe closed and working the tie. “Kids aren’t in bed just yet,” she said as an explanation.

   Her assurance about your fun made you curious. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but I haven’t actually heard one way or the other. Have you ever…?” you trailed off as she knew the question.

   “No. It was talked about once, but then life happened and eventually, I just didn’t want to and I don’t think he did either. I think after what happened between me and Gen, we all assumed that would just be too awkward to ever be anything good. If this is what you want though, I’m happy that you’re getting to and that Jensen and Misha will be there.” She paused, looking down to the floor. Biting her lip, she looked back up, “Can I ask you a favor?”

   “Of course! Anything!” you answered, taking her hands in yours.

    “This is probably more important to Jensen then he’s going to let on. It’s a closure. Make sure he gets everything he needs from it. Okay?”

   “Okay,” you said softly, nodding and then pulled her in for a hug. “You’re so the best wife ever.”

   When she pulled back, she had a shy grin. “I hope to hear you say that again sometime.”

   Her suddenly quiet demeanor and soft words made your stomach flip and your heart skip a beat. She was always a step ahead of you, but she was never vague about where she stood. It always made you want to be right there with her. She wanted a serious title from you in the future. You were going to be happy to give it to her, share it with her. Already dealing with your weirdly emotional state, you couldn’t get out any words, only kissing her and hoping she could feel how much it meant to you.

   It was getting late so after another hug, she shooed you off to go find the guys. They were where you left them in the extra room downstairs, debating whether the one light would be enough of not. It wasn’t a huge room like his and Jensen didn’t want a lot of light, but Misha wanted more to be able to see better. They finally agreed that each of the bedside tables would be on, but on their lowest setting. It lit the bed up nicely.

   They had their backs to you so you undid the robe and stood with a hand on the door frame to wait for them to turn around.

   Misha saw you first. He took in the sight with obvious approval and appreciation. “Can we just call Jared and tell him never mind?” he asked Jensen who was still messing with the lamp.

   He jerked around. “What? Why would we…” When he saw you, his eyes widened and his face lit up with a flirty grin. “Damn, sweetheart! You gonna fuck us or you trying to kill us?”

   Matching his smile, you stepped slowly into the room. “Depends on how you good you’ve been,” you teased him as you slipped comfortably into Misha’s arms.

   He turned your head from Jensen to lean his forehead against yours. “We really need to put that attitude to use someday,” he said before lowering his lips to yours.

   You willingly opened your mouth to him, reveling in the expertise of his tongue. You felt Jensen press up behind you, pulling the silk down from your shoulder to place soft kisses and nips along the delicate flesh beneath it. If the rest of the night went on like this, you wouldn’t complain. You were thrilling over how your men were reacting and eager to give in.

 

   When Jared arrived back at the Ackles home, he was a bundle of nervous energy himself. He actually stood at the front door and considered knocking or ringing the bell. He hadn’t done that since Jensen and Danneel had moved in a few years back He finally decided it would be weird to do it now, so he took a breath and entered the house.

   He found Vicki in the living room. She smiled, but said nothing, only pointed down the hall so he would know where to go. He waved an awkward thanks and treaded softly towards the last door on the left. Stepping into the doorway, he was treated to the sight of Jensen and Misha already enjoying (Y/N).

   At first he didn’t want to interrupt, but his desire to join and get what he came here for overrode that. “Getting started without me?” he asked, leaning against the door frame.

   You heard Misha’s muttered curse and it made you giggle, causing him to squeeze you tighter.

   Jensen looked over his shoulder to his friend. “It’s all her fault,” he said, indicating you with his head. Pulling you from Misha’s arms to face Jared, showing you off, he said, “See what I mean?”

   You had to smile as you saw that he once again had those wonderfully revealing gray sweatpants on. Having Jared standing in the doorway, fully-clothed and eyeing you like candy felt like an erotic taboo. A gentle pull and Jensen let go of you so you could approach the other man. You felt both like predator and prey and the excitement that caused began to course through you. You were prowling towards him, but he only watched in curiosity, wanting to see where you would lead. You held your hand out for him.

   Gently, he placed his large hand in yours and you tugged so he would come into the room so you could shut the door. His eyes met Jensen’s for a brief moment, but he had to look away. Seeing where that would go was definitely enticing to him, but his nerves wouldn’t let him reach for him yet. Instead, he focused on you, now standing in front of him, waiting for him to make the next move.

   He swallowed as he reached out, gripping the robe at your shoulders and pulling it down your arms and off you. He laid the material gently at the end of the bed. Jensen’s words to be careful and completely respectful were ever present in his mind. Not sure where to begin, he simply continued to take in your luscious form.

   Annoyed by what seemed to be snail’s pace, and the fact that he would have rather had you for himself and Jensen, Misha sat down in the chair to see what might or might not happen.

   Reading Jared correctly, Jensen knew he wasn’t ready for him to join just yet. Taking a seat on the arm of the chair, he shivered as Misha’s hand traveled up his shirt to rub his back.

   They weren’t the only ones wanting a faster pace. You realized that Jared was in a tough spot, wanting to initiate, but not wanting to upset Jensen or Misha by doing the wrong thing. You realized that it was up to you to show him what was okay. Stepping to him, you pulled up at the hem of his t-shirt and he obligingly pulled it off since you could never reach over his head. Your hands pressed into the firm muscle of his chest and slid down, nails lightly grazing over his abs. You felt his hands tentatively touch your hips and knew he would start to ease up soon.

   You pushed your hands back up and around his neck. It was just as you had done in the bathroom so he was quick to recognize it and bring his lips to meet yours as you pushed your body flush against his. He was already hard against you and you didn’t want to wait to get him out of the pants. Keeping your arms wrapped about his neck, you pulled back long enough to whisper, “Take me to the bed.”

   With your arms tight around him, he knew what you were asking and easily lifted you, wrapping your legs around his waist. He didn’t take you to the bed right away, enjoying the feel of you, of your skin against his, of your weight in his arms. Finally, he took careful steps around to the side of the bed where Jensen and Misha sat, chair next to the bedside table to provide a view no matter how things happened.

   He laid you back on those beige sheets, but, much to your disappointment, he didn’t let his weight down on you. He stayed bent over you, continuing your kiss. He brought a hand up to your bra and pulled roughly at the cup to expose your nipple. Already stimulated, it hardened even more as he began to pinch it over and over.

   It was like your nipple had a direct line to your pussy because every squeeze had you feeling a pulse and wanting to push your lower half into him. Then he broke the kiss to drop his head to your breast and you couldn’t stop yourself from lifting against him as his tongue flicked over you.

   He chuckled with your nipple between his teeth. Letting it go, he said, “Do you really think I would rush this? If it’s only once, I’m gonna make damn sure you never forget it.”

   In the chair, Misha didn’t appreciate the thought, but knew it wasn’t for him to say anything about. Everything so far was still innocent enough that he didn’t mind allowing himself to be distracted by his man next to him. Arm around his waist, he coaxed Jensen from the arm of the chair to his lap, using both hands on his back and kissing him softly.

   To help out, Jensen pulled his shirt off over his head. Misha was definitely filling him with confidence and watching Jared and (Y/N) was just as exciting as he had hoped. To see her body begging for his cock, he was already completely hard. He knew his friend well though and what he had planned. So Jensen bided his time, watching the other two while getting attention from Misha.

   Jared’s words didn’t stop you from pushing your pussy up towards him, getting excited every time you felt the smallest bit of contact from the tip of his cock straining against his sweats. You knew it was going to be a long torture if Jensen didn’t join you soon. Tilting your head, you saw he was in Misha’s lap and that you weren’t the only one having your nipples toyed with. You watched as a shirtless Jensen rocked on the lap beneath him as Misha’s hands reached around him, gently twisting at the little nubs on his chest. You could only hope that he didn’t get so wrapped up there that he forgot to join.

   As Jared sucked on your nipple, he already had the other cup pulled down and was working on pinching on that side. He had his plan and he was going to stick to it. He was only going to get to fuck you once, but he intended to make you cum before that ever happened. This build up was all part of that. He could have taken the bra off you, but Gen had told him before that her nipples resting against the edge of the cup provided extra stimulation. So he left you with your peaks against the fabric as he scooted you further across the bed, putting him lower on your body.

   Standing up, he pulled the plum-colored panties down your legs and tossed them with the robe. He knew you were excited, could see the glistening evidence between your legs. Bent over the side of the bed, he gently ran a finger between your wet folds, almost like he had that night in Atlanta. The wetness on his finger proved your arousal and you moaned as he slid that finger into you, pressing as far in as he could go. He listened as your breathing quickened and smiled, but the hand on his ass made him jump. Looking behind him, he saw Jensen was standing behind him, doing nothing more than resting his hand on the roundness of his ass. He’d been so taken with his plan for (Y/N) that he’d blocked out the two men behind him, but he was ready for whatever Jensen had in mind and turned his attention back to the pussy he was about to eat.

   Jensen felt slightly weird about what he was doing, touching his best friend’s ass, but he was too turned on to care. Once Jared turned back to (Y/N), he took that as a sign of acceptance and began to move his hand, caressing through the fabric. He’d never admit it, but he’d always been jealous of Jared’s round ass, wishing his had a little more to it. He squeezed a cheek, enjoying the firmness, and was surprised when Jared pressed harder into his hand. It only took a second for his mind to jump to, _I wonder if he’d let me fuck him._ Testing the waters, Jensen scooted closer and pushed his hard cock, still in his shorts, against one of his cheeks. With no reaction, he moved slightly, the length of his cock lining up with the crack of Jared’s ass, and pressed again. Not only did he press back against Jensen, but he moved his ass up and down, giving that friction that Jensen was so badly wanting at that moment

   When Jared finally put that magical tongue to use, you were completely on edge. It felt like you could cum at any moment, but your body was forcing you to ride it out, taking in every little bit of pleasure he was giving you. It was already hard to breathe and then he slipped a second finger in with the first. You were no longer trying to bite back the moans, letting him know exactly how he was making you feel.

   Misha was surprised by the progress Jensen was making and enjoying the sounds Jared was eliciting from his girl. He was starting to feel happier about his decision to be there. He wanted Jensen to press further though. Catching his attention, he did a few hand signals to set his lover on a more proactive path.

   Jensen completely understood. With the way Jared was bent over, it was easy to slip his sweatpants down. It was a bit daunting to get it around his dick, but he managed, pushing the material down to settle above the flip-flops Jared still had on. Both hands went back to his ass, kneading, massaging, pulling the cheeks apart to reveal the hole in between. It took everything in him to not try to fuck him right then. He wanted to take his shorts off, but decided that would be tempting fate too much. Still, he couldn’t help what he wanted to do before following Misha’s instructions. Holding the two cheeks apart, he leaned over and let a large glob of spit fall from his lips to land directly on that sensitive pink bud. Dropping to his knees, he quickly did as he was told, using his tongue on Jared’s hole, pushing the spit in.

   When he felt the spit land, he thought Jensen was going to fuck him and had gotten a little nervous. He wouldn’t have minded, but it had been a while and he didn’t think spit alone was going to work for lube. Feeling his tongue being pushed inside him though was a pleasant experience. Jared had to stop what he was doing to you to just take in the feeling, really acknowledge that Jensen, his best friend for the past twelve years, had his face buried in his ass, tongue-fucking him like his life depended on it. Every time he would pull his tongue out to rasp over his hole, Jared’s cock jumped in reaction.

   You could appreciate the sexual skills of your man, but the distraction he was causing the guy who was supposed to be getting you off was not acceptable. You were too close for Jared to suddenly stop what he had been doing. Grabbing a handful of those brown tresses, you pulled none-too-gently, directing him to finish what he started.

   He did as you demanded, licking up the wetness while he moved his fingers in and out of you, teasing your clit without mercy. It was incredibly hard to concentrate with Jensen behind him. It got even harder when his friend reached between his legs to start stroking his dick. Aside from the wonderful feeling that was, his balls going back and forth across Jensen’s wrist was an added bonus. He no longer had the hesitation to grab him. He wanted him now.

   It was a change in intensity you could feel. When his teasing turned to focused pleasure, you couldn’t stop the continuous pouring of “yes,” from your lips as you edged closer to your orgasm. Finally, it hit and you could feel the rush of warm tingles spread over your body as your pussy spasmed around Jared’s fingers. It felt like a workout that left you totally exhausted, but in the best possible way. Giver that Jared was, you finally had to push him away as you started to hit that state of hypersensitivity. As he stood, you wanted to move, but felt too content so just waited to see what was going to happen next.

   Misha caught your eye and gave you a wink. He was happy that Jared had pleased you so well, but was still reluctant about seeing you fuck that huge cock. He wasn’t an idiot and knew your body would bounce back to the tight pussy it had always been, but he still had that hesitancy about it. He would be paying very close attention when it got to that. For now, he was finding himself incredibly turned on by Jensen’s obvious intent to fuck his friend. _Better than the other way around_ , he grinned to himself. _Jensen wouldn’t recover as quickly as (Y/N)._

   When Jared stood up, so did Jensen, his hands going naturally to the younger man’s hips and he rested his forehead against his back. This was so weird, so unnatural, and so powerfully erotic that he couldn’t have stopped himself from continuing if he had wanted to. Stopping was definitely not what he had in mind.

   Jared shifted to kick off the shoes and sweatpants and then turned to face Jensen, completely naked. He wasn’t shy about his body. He knew that he looked good and worked hard to stay that way. However, he felt a shiver as Jensen and Misha both took a lengthy perusal of his body. Not wanting to be the sole center of attention, he stepped up to Jensen, grabbing his face to kiss him the same way he did the night before.

   There was no shove this time though. Instead, Jensen kissed him back just as fervently, hands roaming over the body that he was only going to have this one night with. He wanted to remember everything, the feel of Jared, the look in Misha’s eyes, the sounds from (Y/N), he wanted it all burned into his memory.

   Jared dropped his hands down to the waistband of Jensen’s shorts, hooked his thumbs in and pushed them down. They weren’t going to slide all the way down on their own until they were further down, which was fine with him. It allowed him to pull away from the kiss and drop to his knees as he worked the shorts the rest of the way down. It put Jensen’s dick right at his mouth. He was ready to repay the favor.

   Coming back from your pleasure high, you sat up and found that Jared and Jensen were rather engaged with each other. This left you a little cold and on your own. Your movement had caught Misha’s eye though. Looking to the dark, lust blown eyes of your owner, you raised a brow.

   He lifted his hand, giving you the ‘come hither’ motion. With things moving as they were , Misha began to think that he may get his wish and get to have you to himself.

   On one hand, you knew you were here for Jensen and Jared, but on the other, you couldn’t defy him, wouldn’t want to. Pulling yourself up from the bed, you stepped behind Jared who had just knelt to the floor. The way Misha’s eyes stayed focused on you was enough to make you purr.

   Once you were within his grasp, he reached around you to undo the bra that Jared had left on you and tossed it aside. “There. That’s better. Come here.” He pulled you into his lap like you were his precious lamb to protect.

   The warmth from his body soaked into yours making you murmur in contentment. You were placed to where you could still see the boys while enjoying the soft and gentle caresses that Misha was comforting you with.

   He brushed the hair away from the ear nearest him. “I love you, little girl.”

   The warmth his body was providing you was matched by the warmth he lit in your heart with those simple words. You didn’t even bother answering back, jumping straight to kissing him, which he didn’t seem to mind.

   “You don’t have to do this?” Jensen’s voice came out gravely, sounding much more like Dean than himself. He made an attempt to clear his throat, but it was no use.

   Jared nodded. “I know. I want to.” His hand took a hold of Jensen’s cock by the base, using his thumb along the bottom to hold it up to his mouth. It had been years since he had sucked another guy, but hoped that he was decent enough to please his friend. He stuck out his tongue, barely flicking it over the tip. Jensen’s shudder and sharp inhale of breath gave him the confidence to take the tip fully in his mouth.

   Jensen moaned, tipping his head back, but then immediately looked back down again. Jared had been right about wanting to watch him do this. It was a sight that he didn’t want to forget. Seeing him on his knees, servicing his cock, was not something he had ever expected before yesterday. He could almost laugh over how nervous he’d been and how much he’d considered backing out. No such feelings existed now. He wanted everything.

   When it came to having his dick sucked, Jensen was a little spoiled. His girls were amazing and Misha was like some kind of phenomenal cock-sucking wizard. So while Jared wasn’t doing a bad job, it wasn’t the best he’d ever had. He was determined to make it a little better and have some fun with Jared at the same time. Gripping his hair at the top of his head, he began to control his movements, rolling his hips in time with how he moved Jared’s head. “Yeah, that’s good. Just like that. Very good,” he praised, though his voice had taken on a dark edge.

   Jensen’s words caught the ears of both you and Misha, both ending your kiss to watch. It was a tone you both knew well. He was taking control. You smiled at each other before turning back to see how deep he would go.

   Both Jensen’s hands were now in Jared’s hair and he was doing less directing and more just holding him as he fucked his mouth. “Do you like that? Do you like sucking my cock?” He pulled out long enough for Jared to gasp for air to speak.

   “Yes, I love sucking your cock!" He’d barely finished the sentence before Jensen was shoving his hard member back into his mouth.

   “That’s right.” Jensen was beginning to get rougher. “You do because you’re my little bitch. Isn’t that right?” Again, he removed his cock to let Jared answer.

   “Yes, that’s right,” he gasped before being shoved on to the large cock again.

   “And you’re going to let me fuck that perfect, tight, round ass.” He pushed as far into Jared’s throat as he could. “Look at me.” The eyes that turned up to him were watering and somehow that turned Jensen on even more. “You’ll never need another cock after mine because no one else will ever be able to fuck you as good.” He released him.

   Jared coughed and spit out the saliva that had threatened to choke him. Something had come over Jensen and he was seeing him in a way that he never had before. It was interesting and provocative and he didn’t doubt that Jensen was right in what he said.

   Finding you in Misha’s lap, Jensen frowned, but since you were cuddled up instead of fucking him, he let it slide. He had plans though and they involved you. He scooped you up from Misha’s lap, upsetting him, and tossed you back down on the bed where you should have been. Leaning over you, he said, “Ready to see how much of that giant cock you can suck? You seemed so sure of yourself before.” He pulled you back to the edge of the bed. “Jared, my girl needs some of this.” He gripped Jared’s dick tightly causing him to grunt from the pleasure-pain combo.

   Sitting on the edge of the bed, you watched as Jared stepped closer, huge cock hard between his legs. It was rather daunting and you knew there was no way you could match Jensen, but you also knew there was no getting out of this. Using both hands, you lifted it to your lips and gently licked the precum off the tip, cool and salty. With his cock in your face you knew you weren’t going to be able to get more than a few inches in your mouth, but you gave it a try anyway. Sucking in the head, your cheeks bulged as you took what you could.

   “Come on, now,” Jared said softly. “You can do better than that.” He put his hand on the back of your head, gentle pressure trying to let his cock get further into your throat.

   You were sliding it in and out, but each time you went down, he tried to push a little further. The problem was there was no where else for it to go. After choking for the second time, you smacked his hand away. “I can’t!”

   “You’re not trying hard enough,” he complained and started to reach for you, but Misha was quicker.

   He grabbed Jared’s arm, hauling him back with enough force to turn him so they were facing each other. He may have four inches in height on him, but Misha wasn’t worried as his other hand was instantly at Jared’s throat squeezing. “She doesn’t have to try. If she says no to anything, there’s no forcing her. You were given permission to fuck her. If you would rather get sucked off instead, I’m sure Jensen will take care of you and I’ll be happy to take my girl out of her and fuck her like she deserves. Make your choice.” Using the hand on his neck, he shoved him away, letting go, and glared at him, a dark fire in his eyes.

   Jensen stood to the side, watching the exchange. He was so deep in his desire that he hadn’t even noticed what Misha saw. It was why he was so thankful that he had agreed to be there.

   Jared was surprised by Misha’s reaction and stood, looking at him wide-eyed as he rubbed his throat. He had no intention of doing what he was being accused of. He raised his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to force her to do anything. Jensen was very clear about being gentle. I was going to show her what Gen does so she could give that a try...if she wanted to,” he explained.

   “No reason to try another way. Move on.” Misha returned to his seat, falling into it to see what Jared would decide to do next..

   As bad as it may seem, watching Misha jump up for you like that was a huge turn-on. You reminded yourself to thank him later. For now though, you had other men to deal with. Scooting back on the bed, you spread your legs wide, like the world’s easiest whore. “So, what do you want?” you asked seductively. “My pussy or Jensen’s mouth?”

   Jared took that moment to admit the fantasy he had been harboring. “I want to fuck you and cum in his mouth.”

   “That’s gonna be a trick since I plan to be balls deep in your ass,” Jensen snorted. “I guess I’ll just take your ass first.” He grabbed the bottle of lube they had brought down earlier from off the bedside table. “Head down, ass up, bitch.”

   With a smile, Jared got on his hands and knees on the bed, holding himself up over you. Anticipation was eating at him, but he tried not to tense up.

   His head was about in line with your belly so you scooted down, further beneath him so you could enjoy more of his amazing kisses while Jensen worked on loosening up Jared’s puckering hole. It also allowed for Jared’s head to be down and and ass in the air as requested by Jensen.

   While he began to enjoy your tongue in his mouth once again, he felt the cold lube dribble between his cheeks. It didn’t take long after that for the pressure to start as Jensen began to insert his finger, pressing against the hole. Jared did his best to relax. It wasn’t something he was unused to. There had been a few times that Gen had pegged him in the past couple years, but this was different. This was a guy with a real cock. This was Jensen.

   It was getting harder by the second for Jensen to control himself. All he wanted to do was slam into Jared and show him what it felt like to have his ass owned. He forced himself to go slow though and really take his time. Making sure he was comfortable with the first finger before adding another one. Bit by bit, he was easing the resistance. He moved his fingers in circles, twisted them, letting him feel every bit of what he was doing, making him moan into the kisses. After adding a third finger and hearing Jared’s hissed, “yes,” Jensen didn’t want to wait anymore.

   He grabbed a condom from the pack they had brought down. They never used them within the group, but anytime any of them were going to be fucking someone else, even if it was someone as trusted as Jared, condoms were not negotiable. They had to be used. Ripping the foil, he pulled out the rubber and easily rolled it onto his cock. He used a lot of lube, wanting to make sure his entry wouldn’t be too rough.

   Scooting up behind him on the bed, Jensen once again worked his fingers in just to make sure before lining his cock up to Jared’s hole. He took a deep breath. _This is it. I’m fucking my best friend’s ass. No going back._ The thought only brought a sense of calm expectation. He began to push in.

   Jared stopped kissing you, lowering his head to your shoulder. This time you couldn’t blame him. Taking a cock like that up your ass for the first time in a while was not easy. To his credit, he only whimpered a few times before Jensen finally bottomed out.

   But Jensen had been slow and careful. He didn’t intend to stay that way. A few little test thrusts, pulling out an inch and then moving back in, had Jared wincing, but he controlled himself otherwise, breathing through the tight, full feeling. That was good enough for Jensen so he quickly picked up the pace and pulled further out so he could really slam back into him.

   Jared was holding on to you for dear life as he became to try to fight through the pain. “Fuck! Jensen! Ooow! Ease up!”

   It was the wrong thing to say. “You want me to ease up? You’re my bitch and you’re gonna take my cock as hard as I want to give it to you so I can cum while fucking your brains out...unless you want me to stop.” Through sheer willpower, Jensen managed to make himself hold completely still, having just pulled out to where only the head of his cock was still in Jared’s ass.

   “Fuck no! Please don’t stop! Fuck my ass, Jensen! Fuck it hard!” he begged.

   “That’s what I thought.” Jensen slammed all the way back in making Jared cry out. He’d lost the ability to care and began to jackhammer into him. His ass was so tight that Jensen felt like his cock was being gripped by a vice.

   It wasn’t long before Jared’s cries of pain began to turn to moans of pleasure. It had never felt quite this good in the past. There was so much force and desire behind Jensen’s fucking him that it was just better than anything he’d ever had before. He knew it would be better than any cock he’d ever have again.

   Jared was holding himself up again, actually pushing back against Jensen, really enjoying the feelings that were welling up in him. Going back and forth between kissing the life from you and then moaning uncontrollably.

   Seeing this man above you in such ecstasy had you revved up. You had an arm down between the two of you, fingering yourself. Feeling Jared’s hard cock brush against your thigh was killing you. You wanted it to be your turn. You needed to be fucked. You were about to beg when you felt something land next to your head.

   Misha, ever faithful man that he was, could see how needy you were becoming and tossed you a condom for Jared. He may not have wanted it to happen, but the fact that it was going to was undeniable. As far as he was concerned, the sooner it was over the better.

   Frantically, you ripped the gold package open and reached down between you. He tried to steady himself as Jensen kept up his fast pace so you could get it on him easier. Once you had it on, you held a hand up over his shoulder to slow Jensen. “Hold on! I want to get fucked, too,” you said, scooting yourself even lower so Jared's cock would be at your pussy.  

   Reluctantly, he stopped and waited for Jared to get positioned to enter you. He had been on the edge of cumming, so this stop was especially frustrating, but he wanted you to feel as good as he was feeling.

   You hadn’t been nervous about his size, but anticipatory butterflies were flitting about your stomach as you felt his cock head at the entrance. He pushed in and slowly but surely, he slid in, filling you up completely. “Oh, fuck,” you sighed, eyes closing, thoroughly enjoying the feeling. Even the fact that it was slightly uncomfortable just made your pussy even wetter. You could feel him throbbing inside you. Opening your eyes again, you looked between him and Jensen and said, “Make me feel it tomorrow.”

   Jared knew you were tight, but it was unbelievable to finally have his cock that deep in you. What he hadn’t expected was the double stimulation of sliding back on Jensen’s cock and then pushing again into your wet pussy. It was the best of everything he had wanted and he was worried that Jensen wouldn’t be done by time he was ready to cum.

   It turned out to be an unnecessary worry. Jensen had been so close before that it was nothing to get him right back to that point. Hearing you cry out as Jared’s big cock fucked you hard was icing on the cake. He came hard, filling up the condom, as he continued to punish Jared’s ass until he was finally spent.

   Once Jensen pulled out, Jared had more control and knew exactly what he wanted. He pulled out of you and flipped you over, pulling you back up to him and began to fuck you as hard as he had dreamed. It was exactly how he had imagined it. He was pounding into his best friends’ girl as she moaned and cursed about how good his cock felt. The only difference was that instead of waiting off to the side, Jensen had just laid down on the bed next to them, panting, eyes locked with his, waiting for that cum. It was hard to hold back with those hooded green eyes staring up at him, but he wanted you to cum first.

   Being flipped over was a surprise, but in your needy state rough sounded good and Jared certainly knew how to handle you, working you as hard as Jensen had him. His fingers dug into your hips as he slammed his pelvis into yours. Your request to feel it tomorrow was definitely getting honored. Each jolt was sending vibrations to your clit and intensifying the oncoming orgasm. You could feel it and was so close. “Fuck me hard, Jared! I’m almost there!”

   You didn’t really think he could have fucked you any harder, but he did, the force knocking your forward. Twice of that and you cried out that you were cumming.

   Jared didn’t need your words to confirm it. Your pussy was squeezing his cock so hard that it was almost too much to take. He continued to fuck you as you rode the waves of your orgasm, using your pussy to get off so he could cum in that sweet mouth laying at his right. Just glancing down at those lips as Jensen hungrily ran his tongue across them and Jared lost it.

   He quickly pulled out and ripped the condom off. Jensen was already on him, drinking down the cum that he started immediately spurting.

   You managed to turn over to watch. Seeing Jared holding Jensen’s head onto his cock as he came in a multitude of grunts, you felt good in telling Danneel that this was everything Jensen needed it to be. When Jensen pulled back from Jared’s cock, he turned to you. You started to wonder what for, but quickly realized exactly what was happening. As his lips pressed to yours your mouth opened freely, taking in the cum he was offering with his kiss.

   Jared watched in fascination as the two of you swapped the last bit of his cum back and forth through the kiss before finally swallowing it down. It was hotter than he had expected and something he intended to take back to Gen to try.

   With the three of you spent, no one really knew what to do. It was on the verge of becoming awkward when Misha rose and grabbed the robe from the end of the bed, holding it up for you.

   You crawled out from under the guys and off the bed. It had to be done gingerly as you were already feeling sore. With Misha’s help, you got the robe on and he even tied it for you. You gently started to follow him out of the room, but when he saw how carefully you had to walk, he swept you up into his arms to carry you to Jensen and Danneel’s room. There were no complaints from you as there were few places in the world you liked being as much as in his arms. You laid your head on his shoulder with a sweet, “I love you, Sir.”

   He simply smiled, glad that everything was done and you were still his little girl.

 

   Jensen was thankful that Misha did that. He needed to have a moment alone with Jared. The two guys got up and got their clothes on and then stood staring at each other. Jensen spoke first. “That was fun. I’m glad we did it.”

   “Me, too,” Jared agreed.

   Jensen shifted. “You still know that it’s not gonna happen again, right? It just can’t.”

   He nodded. “Yeah, I know. It was good way to...how’d you say it? Get it out of our system.” He paused, wondering whether he wanted to say everything that he was thinking. He decided that there was not going to be any other time so it was now or never. “You’re amazing. I’ve never felt that good when having my ass fucked. You were right. How could I be with any other guy? He wouldn’t be you, but I like that. I like that it was you to leave me feeling this way.”

   Jensen smiled and stepped towards him, pulling him in for a hug. “I’m glad, too.” After a pat on the back, he walked Jared out to his car, conversation already slipping back into its usual ease. As Jared drove away, Jensen watched the vehicle leave through the gate, and stood to watch the gates close behind him, closing on that crazy little slice of life he had just experienced. He breathed the night air in deeply, corners of his mouth lifting in a little smile.

_Yeah. We're all gonna be okay. Life is good now._


	60. Making Me Feel Like A Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a little pouty with Misha, but after a day out shopping with Jensen and JJ, she's ready to apologize. Things don't quite go her way though.

   Misha was extra gentle with each step he took up the stairs, trying to not jar you too much. He pushed open the door to Jensen and Danneel’s room and carried you to the bed, placing you down carefully. Laying down next to you, he propped his head in his hand and laid his free arm across you. “How are you feeling?”

   You took stock of your body and decided you’d sustained worse in life. “Like I got well worked over, but no worse for wear.” Looking around, you realized where you were. “Why didn’t you take me to your room?”

   Misha gave a little laugh. “I’m pretty sure you just answered that yourself, little one.”

   You sat up, wincing only slightly. “I’m fine. What you did for me, stopping Jared from pushing me too far, I appreciated that and need to thank you.”

   “First of all, you never need to thank me for protecting you. You should expect it. It’s part of you being mine. Second of all, you will be thanking me for sitting through that, but not tonight. You can’t expect me to watch what just happened and fuck you as gently as you would need right now.”

   He may have had a point, but it still made you sad that you weren’t able to love him the way he needed to be. If his job was to protect you, yours was to always show him love and appreciation. Him telling you no hurt far worse than the bruised area between your legs. “I’m not broken. I’m strong.” Tears accompanied the pouty voice.

   “Now, now.” As he laid back on the bed, he gripped your shoulder to pull you down to cuddle up to his side. “I know you are. You gave me you. That’s how I know. You should be happy in knowing that I will exercise that right to ownership, my little girl, and it will be far better than anything you got tonight.”

   That tidbit of information perked you up a little. “Promise?”

   “Cross my heart.”

   The sound of the door caused Misha to look up, though you stayed pressed against him.

   “Is she okay?” Jensen asked

   “I’m fine,” you answered for him.

   “She’s hurting and probably will be for a day or two,” Misha responded with the more accurate information of what Jensen wanted to know. “Jared?”

   Jensen shrugged in a relaxed manner. “All good. He’s on his way home.”

   Misha managed to get himself unwrapped from you so he could stand up, though it made you even more pouty. “You need to do some aftercare,” he told Jensen. “I need to work some of this off so I’m gonna find Vicki and disappear for the night. See you in the morning?”

   He nodded as he started undressing. “Yeah, in the morning.”

   “Okay. Love you.” He bent down to be eye to eye with you. “I love you.”

   In your state, hearing that Vicki was going to be rewarded for your actions did nothing to make you feel less abandoned and useless. Annoyed, your, “Love you, too,” did not sound as sweet as it should have. Such loving words did not usually sound quite so spiteful.

   Jensen looked up in surprise. “Damn, Mish! What did you do?”

   Misha sighed, but his loving expression didn’t change as he pushed back the hair that was threatening to fall in your eyes. “She’s pouting, but she’ll be fine.” He leaned in and kissed your cheek. At your ear, he whispered, “I promise you won’t regret the wait.”

   Turning your head slightly, you tried to hide your grin, but whispered back, “I love you, too,” in a much more acceptable tone. You could wait a day.

   With a smile, he ran his hand down your hair and stood up. He cast an approving glance over the now naked Jensen and then headed out the door, closing it behind him.

   “Come on, babe. Shower.”

   With a groan, you rolled over onto your stomach and backed off the bed, ignoring the laugh that Jensen didn’t quite suppress. With careful steps, you headed for the shower. The thought of the warm water did sound good so you didn’t protest otherwise, patiently waiting while he got the water going.

   You stepped in and let the water heat your skin, easing some of the aches. Turning, you tipped your head back, wetting your hair. The water seemed to clear your clouded mind, logic was returning. You realized how unfair it had been to expect any of this from Misha when he’d already been so good to you. There were things you could have done for him, but you wouldn’t have been able to be hard-fucked like he needed right now. Asking him to suffer at your side was something you would never do. Besides, you had Jensen who was loving you well.

   He stepped into the shower with you and pulled you to him. He could easily crush you in a hug and had before, but this time he held you just tight enough for you to know it was okay to lean on him. It was important to him that you knew he was there for you in whatever way you needed. Being involved in what happened downstairs didn’t mean he wasn’t just as concerned about your well-being. If anything, he was even more concerned considering his thoughts over the past week. He squeezed you a little tighter. “You are okay, right? You weren’t just saying that?”

   Looking up at him, you could see the genuine worry and it made you love him all the more. “Of course. Are you okay?”

   “I’m not the one who got fucked by a mac truck,” he said, laughing without humor.

   “That’s not what I meant.”

   “I know it’s not… I’m good. I think you were right. It was good for all of us to just have that and now...now it’s just us. That sounds about perfect to me.” He kissed the top of your head.

   “Me, too, babe.”

 

   The next day ended up being a busy one. Misha took Vicki and their kids to see the house he wanted to rent. It wasn’t a shocker that the kids were just as excited as Misha was about the possibility of living in Texas. Vicki said that would change once they realized it wasn’t going to snow, but for now they were squealing with excitement.

   Giving Danneel some peace with the babies, Jensen took you and JJ to the Home Depot. The plan was to pick out carpeting for your room and everything he would need to remodel the bathroom and closet.

   There were many things for Jensen to get together, but after your initial decisions, there was little you were needed for. Since you were already feeling much better and much less sore, only noticing if you moved a certain way, you ended up playing “Catch Me If You Can” with JJ around the kitchen cabinets and bathroom fixtures at the store. It was surprisingly a lot of fun and it was making you feel like a kid again, especially when Jensen had to get on to both of you to settle down.

   JJ had apologized very sweetly, “Sorry, daddy.”

   Stepping against Jensen, you batted your eyes and also said, “Sorry, daddy,” in a saccharine sweet voice.

   “No!” he laughed. “You don’t call me that! You are mine, but not like that.”

   “But, daddy,” you said, knowingly teasing.

   His arms locked around you. “Don’t think I won’t spank you right here in front of everyone,” he growled at your ear before letting you go again. He was grinning, but you didn’t doubt what he said for a second.

   “Okay,...Sir.” You grinned innocently.

   “Good girl. Let’s go.” He threw his arm around your shoulder and guided you to look at a few other things he thought you might be interested in as JJ skipped along next to you.

   Next stop was the furniture store to pick out a bedframe, dressers, mirrors, and any all other furniture that you never knew you needed for a bedroom. Jensen allowed you to pick, but he did hold veto power. The only thing he overruled you on though was a bed you were considering. He said no before you had even decided for sure.

   “Why not? Don’t you think it’s pretty?”

   “Yeah, it’s nice, but it’s a sleigh bed.” He pulled you close, whispering so only you could hear. “What would I tie you to?”

   “Ya know, I just don’t think I like this bed. Let’s keep looking!”

   “Yep.” He grinned, happy that the two of you could be on the same page.

   The choice ended up being an espresso colored four poster wood bed with an ornate panel of wrought iron inserted into the headboard and footboard. While there were iron railings connecting the four posts, there were none across the bed.

   “I think this is perfect,” Jensen remarked, pulling on the headboard panel to see how secure it was.

   You were staring up at the railing. “We need to get some cross bars. The way these loops are in the railing, you could put them practically anywhere.”

   He stood next to you to look up at the top of the bed. “Why do we need cross bars?”

   You were surprised by the question, but it was easy enough to answer. You just held your wrists together over your head.

   “We definitely need some cross bars. I’ll make sure to get them,” he answered. “JJ, come on. We decided.”

   She was over by the kids beds, fascinated by all the possibilities. Joining you by your choice, she made a face. “This one? You should get the Cinderella one!” The bed shaped like Cinderella’s carriage had caught her eye the second you all walked through the door. 

   “We’re gonna get this one, but how about you two go check out the carriage while I get things over here settled.”

   “Okay!” She grabbed your hand and off you went to see what it was like to be a sleeping princess.

   The three of you had lunch and headed to a park to let JJ get her energy out. It had been an interesting day for you. You’d been responsible for a child for most of the morning and you had managed to neither lose her nor allow her to get hurt. That was a win in your book. What was most interesting though was the family dynamic that you had been feeling. It was completely foreign to you.

   “What are you thinking?” Jensen asked from next to you on the bench.

   “That today has been nice...and weird. Like, is this what being in a family feels like? I really don’t know. I can almost envy the kids. I had one parent. They have four.”

   “Five,” Jensen corrected you.

   Blushing, you looked down at your lap. “I’m not sure I’m worthy of that title.”

   “You’ve done great today, babe. I’m really proud of you. Not gonna lie. It’s easy when she’s getting her way, but I feel like you could have managed a meltdown if it happened. She likes you. That helps, too.”

   Hearing that brought a smile to your lips. It was nice to know. You leaned against Jensen and sighed contently. The day of running around was starting to wear on you though. You were ready to head back to the house, but couldn’t bring yourself to end his daughter’s playtime.

   He must have sensed it though because it was only a few minutes after that he called for her, saying it was time to go home.

 

   At the house, Danneel was giving the twins a bath and Jensen was happy to jump in and help. He was such a good dad that it just completely melted your heart. Since they were dealing with that and JJ was down for a nap, you decided laying down for a bit might be okay.

   You didn’t go to Danneel and Jensen’s room though. Instead, you made your way to Misha and Vicki’s bed. This way, you would be woken up when they came in. You really wanted to talk to Misha and apologize for your bratty behaviour. Since you were feeling better, you were hoping he would take advantage of the rights as he told you he would.

   You ended up being more tired than you thought because it was the smell of whatever was being cooked for dinner that woke you. Your Sir had been quieter than you had expected, as well. You could feel him completely pressed against you, his arm tight about your middle. His deep, even breaths were proof that he had fallen asleep with you. All it took was lightly resting your hand on his and he squeezed you tighter.

   “Mmm. Hello, beautiful. It was nice to come back and find you in my bed,” he said through a yawn. “Was it a busy day for you, too?”

   Turning to face him, his hand coming to rest on your hip, you yawned, as well. “Mm-hmm. Fun, but busy. Jensen wanted to get almost everything picked out today so that he could get as much done before you guys have to leave. Were you all able to talk to the people with the house?”

   “Yeah. They know about the show and that Jensen lives here so it’s basically a done deal. We did look at a few others just in case, but none were as good as the first one. Besides, it’s less than a mile away so that’s perfect. I’ll take you to see it tomorrow, if you want,” he offered.

   “I’d like that. You’re being very kind to me considering I was such a bitch to you last night.”

   He snuggled against you. “I understood. That wasn’t you, not really. I know you, baby girl. That was just a lot of emotions getting crossed. I’m sorry that you felt that way. You have to know I didn’t want to leave you like that. I just didn’t want to hurt you.”

   “I know. I still want to apologize. I’m feeling better now,” you said, a hint of hopefulness in your voice.

   Misha laughed. “There’s no way you’re not hurting at all. We have a wait on our hands, love.”

   “A wait? Misha, I feel fine and I can’t wait. I have to leave the day after tomorrow and then it’s gonna be a week before I see you again. Would you really make me wait that long to be with you?” Not wanting to be back in the same behavior as the night before, you tried really hard to not sound like you were pouting. The fear that he might keep putting you off was beginning to win out though.

   Ever the patient man, Misha was not fussed by your question. “If that’s how long it takes.”

   Since you were feeling so much better, the rejection no longer made sense to you. You sat up to look down at him. “I am totally fine! So, what do you mean? How long it takes for what?” A thought hit you and you hoped it was wrong. “How long it takes for me to say I’m sorry? Should I say that I regret what I did? Because I’m definitely regretting it now. I didn’t realize I was choosing between you and Jared.”

   He immediately sat up, as well, upset by your thought. “What? That’s not… You know that’s not what is going on.”

   “I know that you’re lack of interest is a consequence of my choice, is it not?”

   “You being hurt is a consequence of your choice. Me not playing with you is simply my choice to not make you hurt worse. And lack of interest?” He laid back and lifted his ass so he could shimmy his shorts and underwear down, revealing his semi-hard cock. “I’ve been laying here talking to you, looking at your gorgeous pleading eyes, and fighting back the urge to put you under me and give you exactly what you’re asking for! There’s no lack of interest!”

   He started to pull his shorts back up, but you weren’t going to waste the opportunity. You had his dick in your mouth before he could even lift himself up again. You could actually feel him getting bigger in your mouth and loved the sensation.

   Misha hissed over the sudden stimulation and grabbed your hair, intending to pull you away, but he found himself not really making the effort. Slowly, his hands eased, resting on the back of your head as a soft moan escaped his lips. Focused on the way your lips moved up and down him and the feel of your tongue swirling, he licked his lips. “Alright. We can do this,” he said as if he hadn’t already given in.

   Finally feeling victorious, you smiled around him and glanced up to see him watching what you were doing. Having those blue eyes on you was always such a turn on. You tried to ignore the wetness between your legs because you knew you were not going to be getting any relief. Being able to please Misha was your primary goal anyway. With his acceptance now given, you scooted yourself over to be able to perform better, using your hand to aid in your service of him.

   His hands slowly slipped from you head. With one finger, he gently stroked your bulging cheek. “You are so fucking beautiful with my cock in your mouth,” he murmured.

   The complement sent butterflies flitting in your stomach. Thankful, you took him as far into your throat as you could get, forcing yourself to stay calm and hold him there as long as you could.

   “Holy shit! Good girl!” he breathed.

   Not able to hold him any longer, you came back up off him, gasping for breath, spit stringing from your lips to his cock. You didn’t stop there though, using the spit as lube for you to start jerking him before taking him back in your mouth.

   Misha wasn’t even able to watch anymore. He had his head pressed back into the pillow, eyes closed, enjoying each pleasurable move you made, feeling the buildup to orgasm escalating. “That was amazing, baby! Do it again!” As soon as he felt his cock slipping into your tight throat, he had to fight the urge to start fucking into you. There was a time and place for that and it wasn’t here or now. He wanted to stay respectful of how loving you were being.

   As you had the first time you rose off his cock, you let your hand work the spit up and down his shaft. To increase the pleasure, you gently sucked on the sack hanging below and got him moaning all the more.

   The stroking motion combined with you sucking on his sensitive balls was almost enough to send him over the edge. He needed just a little more. “One more time,” he said, sounding like he was begging. He was so close.

   You did as you were told. The second time had been easier than the first and this time was easier than the second. You were able to take him far enough in that your nose touched him. You held still and could tell he was on the brink.

   “Fuck! Oh, you good girl! You…” it was all he was able to get out before he started groaning and shooting cum down your throat.

    You quickly pulled him back out so you could more easily swallow down every drop without getting choked. Not even a little was missed as you milked him for every last bit to be sure. Pleased with yourself and feeling so much better, you let go of his softening cock and curled up at his side, head resting on his shoulder and his arm naturally curling around you.

   Misha still had his eyes closed and was trying to calm his breathing. His little girl had been determined to make him cum and once her mouth was on him he couldn’t deny her. He had been wanting to hold out for tomorrow night, but there was always the rest of forever to show her how he could own her. Taking his arm out from under you, he pulled his underwear and shorts back up and then sat up against the headboard of the bed. “Come here.”

   Taking his hand, you let him pull you up to sit astride him. As soon as you sat down, you jerked up with a wince. The soreness wasn’t noticeable as you were running around all day. With your legs spread and him pressed against you, you realized you were a bit more sore than you let on.

   Misha didn’t miss it. “See! I told you! You need to learn to listen to me better.” He wasn’t upset, smiling up at you, arms wrapped lazily around your waist. “Do you feel better now?”

   Nodding, you said, “I just want to make you happy and it kills me when you don’t let me.” It was admission that you wanted him to know and understand. “There are more ways than one to get something done, Sir. Please remember that.”

   He had to appreciate your candor. Your emotions were controlling you lately and he was failing to see to just what extent. Your words were a reminder that he needed to be more cognizant of that. He made a mental note to see if Jensen had noticed it, as well. “I will. Thank you for telling me,’ he responded in all seriousness. Lightening his tone, he said, “You’re lucky I’m in such a good mood. That nap with you did wonders. I’m feeling lenient.

   “I don’t want your leniency,” you purred. “I want your ownership. I want your punishments.”

   Misha groaned and pulled you tighter to him, nestling his head between your breasts. “What are you trying to do to me?” he whined, voice muffled against you.

   “Just loving you,” you grinned.

   Loosening his grip, he smiled back. “I love you, too, brat.”

 

   At dinner, things seemed to have really gotten back to normal. It was just like it had been on Monday. Happy smiles, giggles of the children, and great food cooked by Jensen had all made for a fun meal. Family movie time followed dinner and then it was bed time for the kids.

   It was requested that you read a story which the other four adults found absolutely adorable. You just hoped the kids wouldn’t be disappointed as you weren’t all that great at doing voices. They had opted for _The Gingerbread Man_ and from their fits of laughter it seemed like they enjoyed it. Saying goodnight about brought you to tears though, as you got hugs from all of them with each saying they loved you. It was another of those moments that came with living here.

   When you came out of their room, you saw Danneel standing there in a cute peach-colored tank top and short pajama set, holding the two monitors for the kids’ rooms. “That was really sweet,” she said with a smile. “I think they like you about as much as the rest of us do. Change and come down stairs. We’re gonna watch that movie we picked out.” She was almost giggling with excitement.

   “Do the guys know what it’s about?” you asked.

   “Nope. They think it’s something like _The Lake House_. So make it quick! Oh, and you better sit with me this time.” She tapped your nose and then hurried off to the downstairs.

    _Well, this is going to be interesting_ , you thought with a grin as you went to find something to change into.

 

   Downstairs, Misha was already on one of the couches with Jensen leaning back against him, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. It had taken no time for them to switch to t-shirts and boxers and come back down. Now, they were waiting on the girls, neither especially excited about the sappy sounding romance that had been chosen. The guys had gotten their choice of the scary movie last time though so it was the girls pick today.

   Misha was thinking about his conversation with (Y/N) earlier and how quickly she had jumped to the wrong conclusion. “Hey, Jen. Has (Y/N) seemed a little more sensitive than usual to you?”

   “Sensitive how?”

   “Well, like today, we almost got in an argument. She was getting very upset over the fact that I wouldn’t fuck her while she was still hurting.” He paused and rethought that. “No, I mean, that’s what I thought, but she was mad because she felt I was pushing her away. Her conclusion was that it was because I was actually upset about what happened with Jared.”

   “Are you upset about that?” Jensen asked.

   He was surprised to hear the question coming from Jensen. ‘Of course not. Have I done something to make you think I am?”

   “No. Was just making sure.” He tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth. “Look. She’s got a lot that she’s dealing with right now. It makes sense that she would be a little more emotional and sensitive to things. We have to be her rock right now, Misha. We have to be the thing that is always constant. Now is not the time to be holding her at arm’s length for any reason. You said ‘almost’ argued. So, you worked things out?”

   Misha sighed, knowing what Jensen said made a lot of sense. “Yeah. She was a lot happier after sucking my cock.”

   Jensen grinned. “I’m sure you were happier, too.”

   “You saw our smiles when we came downstairs,” he reminded him.

   “Ah! So that explains that.”

   Vicki was the first of the girls to come join them. “Danneel is waiting on (Y/N). She’s almost done,” she told them.

   Since being in the pool, Jensen had been having more thoughts of an intimate nature in regards to her. He eyed her long legs and curvy form that was so well outlined in her gray tank top. “Wanna be the popcorn holder? I make a pretty good pillow.” He smiled up at her like he was completely innocent in asking.

   Rather than say anything, she just took the popcorn bowl from his lap and sat between his legs, leaning back on him, just as he was doing to Misha. It was rather comfy and even though he wasn’t hard, yet, she could feel the bulge of his cock against her. Knowing what movie they were going to be watching, she was sure that she was in the best seat.

   Jensen would have argued that since he was convinced that his situation couldn’t get much better.

 

   Danneel came in, smiling at the situation on the couch. “Don’t you all look as comfy as three peas in a pod?” she joked.

   “We could make it five, but where’s (Y/N)?” Jensen asked.

   “She just had to change and no, not making it five. I’m keeping her with me this time.” As much fun as she had had after Vicki and (Y/N) had gone upstairs last time, she was going to be sure that she didn’t have to deal with the jealousy again.

   You had decided to be a little naughty. You went with a thin, white tank top and a black pair of boyshort panties. They looked enough like shorts to be passable, not that anyone would care. Your nipples weren’t even hard, but they were easily visible through the thin shirt. Happy with what you decided on, you went to join the others.

   Your reaction to the three on the couch was the same as Danneel’s. They were too cute all cuddled up together. Their eyes on you showed that you did well in your choice of clothing. You sat down on the other couch where Danneel was and she placed her long legs over your lap and started the movie.


	61. There Goes My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against Jensen's wishes, Vicki decides to come clean to Misha. He has to decide how to process the new information. Meanwhile, Reader has to prepare to leave and it's leaving Danneel upset.

   The movie started out slow enough, but it didn’t take long for the guys to figure out the movie focused on a young gay man and included lots of full-frontal nudity and extremely graphic sex scenes. By the halfway point, the young man was hooking up with the guy he had been wanting. There was very little miming of sexual acts in this movie. All of you realized that when it included a cum-shot. It was a step away from being pornography.

   Misha definitely found the scene hot, but was more turned-on by the reaction that Jensen was having. With him leaned back against him, Misha could actually feel the quickened pulse, the tensing he was trying to hide. He ran a hand over Jensen’s shoulder to under his chin, turning his head for a kiss. While he could appreciate that his wife was joining them, she was blocking his access to Jensen’s cock. He knew his lover was getting all hot and bothered and he was thinking it would be fun to slowly stroke him through the rest of the movie. They’d done it before and Jensen was a whimpering mess by the end, begging for release.  

   Vicki was experiencing the effect that her husband and the movie was having on Jensen. She could feel his cock hardening against her back and it made her smile. Before Jensen grabbed her in the pool, they had never really been overly enthusiastic with each other. It seemed like tonight, she get might get to find out just how good he could make her feel.

   Once the two men on screen got together again, Jensen was done waiting. Having his sexy man behind him and his realized attraction in front of him, he was going to come undone if he didn’t do something. He reached down around Vicki’s side, quickly finding her nipple through her shirt and rolling it softly between his fingers, feeling it become erect.

   She remained quiet, but rubbed his leg to let him know it was okay. Not one to mess around though, she made an effort to ask for more by rubbing between her legs with her other hand.

   Jensen’s breathing caught as he saw what she was doing. He shifted her and slid his hand lower, pushing hers away. She was his to play with. He was not going to just rub her shorts though. Beginning to suck on her neck, he moved the material between her legs aside and gently rubbed the bare pussy beneath.

   Misha was thoroughly enjoying the show Jensen and Vicki were providing in his lap. Getting them upstairs and watching them fuck was going to be a treat. After what happened earlier though, he was afraid that it might upset you for him to go off with them so he looked up to see how you were. From the looks of it, there weren’t going to be any issues.

  The guys were not the only ones getting turned on. You and Danneel had been having trouble keeping your hands off each other since the movie started. The scenes on the screen were only making it harder.

   Now though, the two of you were engaged in a deep, sensual kiss that looked set to lead to other things. It made him happy to see since he knew she would be less likely to hurt you than he or Jensen would.

   Pushing his finger in between Vicki’s slit and feeling how wet she was had Jensen ready to go. There was no wasting time tonight. “I wanna fuck you right now. Can I?” he asked, nipping at Vicki’s shoulder as his hand rubbed in circles over her pussy.

   She was already moving her pussy against his hand so she didn’t hesitate in saying yes. She stood and Jensen was right behind her. Together, they headed for the stairs.

   Misha stood more slowly, still watching you and Danneel. The two of you looked set to film a romantic lesbian porn. His cock twitched at the thought. _That would be worth watching._ He was needed upstairs though. As he turned away from the beautiful sight, it occurred to him that if Jensen was becoming this interested in Vicki and they were going to be living so near, they might revisit the “with husbands only” rule. For now though, he was excited to see exactly what Jen planned to do with his pretty wife.

   Entering his bedroom, Misha saw that they certainly hadn’t planned on waiting for him. _Guess I know how that convo on the rule will go._

   Jensen was already naked and sitting on the edge of the bed. Vicki had only her shorts on and was straddling him with one of her breasts in his mouth. If Misha hadn’t already been hard, walking into that scene would have done it.

   As he took off his clothes, he watched Vicki move from Jensen’s lap to kneeling on the floor. She sucked his cock like it was the last thing in the world that would keep her alive.

   Jensen leaned back on his elbows on the bed, moaning as his lover’s wife sucked him with expert skill.

   None of this was really new to them. They had been in threesome situations before. Jensen had even fucked Vicki before, but it had only ever been Misha that he was there for. This was a whole new desire, one that matched Misha’s own desire for Jensen’s wife. It eased some of the secret guilt that Misha had felt over just how attracted he was to Danneel.

   Climbing up on the other side of the bed, next to Jensen’s head, Misha smiled down at him. “Good, isn’t she?” he asked.

   “So fuckin’ good!” he moaned out.

   “Time to put your own gorgeous lips to work.”  Misha straddled his head, facing Vicki, lowering his cock to Jensen’s waiting mouth. He sighed happily as he felt those thick lips close around the head. The suction seemed even more intense than usual. “Damn, babe! You’ve got him wound up,” he told Vicki. “Don’t make him cum yet though.”

   She took the cock out of her mouth long enough to ask, “Why not? I’ve seen him cum more than once in a night.”

   “Because he’s wound so tight right now, he’s going to fuck you in that rough way you like so much.”

   Jensen moaned around Misha’s cock hearing that. That was absolutely what he wanted to do. Get her underneath him with her legs over his shoulders, and fuck her as hard as he could until he couldn’t hold back anymore.

   Releasing him from her mouth again, she smiled up at her husband as she removed her shorts and climbed up astride Jensen. “But he’s being so good for me. Shouldn’t I get to ride him if I want?” she asked innocently, reaching between her legs and lifting Jensen’s hard, spit-soaked member to her entrance.

   Misha couldn’t deny how much he loved this woman. He leaned forward and pulled her to him for a kiss, tongues coming together. As he pulled away from her, he also lifted himself off Jensen, removing his cock from his mouth. “How do you feel about that, Jen?”

   In answer, he gripped her hips and thrust up into her. “Fuck yes! Ride me!”

   She didn’t need to be told twice, bouncing up and down on him with a wild abandon. He was getting so deep and she could feel him throbbing inside her. His fingers digging into her hips only added to her pleasure.

   Jensen was suddenly very grateful for her desire to ride him. Watching her incredibly voluptuous breasts jiggling up and down with each bounce, it was mesmerizing. Letting go of her hips, he reached up and pinched her nipples, feeling the pull it caused every time she lifted up, getting little sounds of pained delight from her.

   Misha sat at the head of the bed, stroking his own cock, loving the scene before him. It was something he had always wanted for the two of them. He reminded himself that it may never have happened if (Y/N) hadn’t come into their lives. _I knew she was special_ , he thought with a little smile.

   “I can’t keep doing this,” Vicki gasped. “I’m so close!” She wanted to cum the way Jensen wanted her to. Rising off him, she laid out next to her husband and spread her legs.

   Jensen was there almost instantly, slamming hard into her. Just like he wanted, he lifted her legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, almost bending her in half. His thrusts were hard and at this angle, he was hitting deep inside her. “How’s that, sweetheart?” he managed to groan out. “Is that good?”

   Vicki was in complete ecstasy. All she could do was cry out, “Yes!” over and over, until her words just turned to sounds.

   Misha could tell she was moments away from her orgasm. Whenever she stopped being able to make coherent words, she was on the brink, giving into the physical sensations. He began to speed up his own strokes.

   Jensen ended up being the one who came first, not being able to hold out after the build-up from her riding him. He couldn’t even give a warning, just groaning as he started to shoot into her.

   Vicki followed as soon as she felt that first spurt of cum splash inside her, her pussy squeezing him as he pushed through the surges of pleasure.

   Misha watched with satisfaction as the two came at the same time, their bodies working simultaneously. He loved them both so much and couldn’t be happier to see them finally sharing that love between them.

   Once he had calmed down, Jensen lifted his head to look at Vicki. She looked the same mix of surprisedly satisfied as he felt. With a smile, he softly stroked her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft, sweet, and a promise that things were going to be different for them.

   Misha cleared his throat. “Should I go find (Y/N) and Danneel or are one of you going to help me out?” Misha asked from next to them with a still swollen cock in his hand.

   Jensen pulled back from Vicki, letting her legs down from his shoulders. “You know I won’t pass that up,” he said to Misha, resettling himself between the other man’s legs, and taking him in his mouth.

   Between Jensen working his magic on his cock and the kiss that Vicki leaned in to give him, Misha quickly joined them over the edge.

 

   With the three of them sated, they lay on the bed together enjoying the post-bliss glow. Vicki was curled up at her husband’s side and Jensen was pressed against her back. She was enjoying the feeling of being sandwiched between them. Her thoughts wandered to the two girls they had left downstairs. “I wonder what (Y/N) and Danneel are doing.”

   “Judging from how it looked when I left, I’d say probably the same thing we’re doing,” Misha responded. Thinking, he said, “Jen, I think we should both stay with her tomorrow night. She has to leave the next day and be gone so long...and being so sensitive and emotional about everything, I think she’s gonna need that.” Considering how she had been acting, he added, “Or I don’t know, maybe that would just upset her more. I can’t be for sure anymore.”

   “Why do you say that?” Vicki asked, surprised by his contradictory words.

   “Lately, she just seems to be jumping back and forth between good girl and brat and I never know which I’m going to get.”

   “Well, that makes sense.”

   “Yeah, I know. The stress and everything. I just want all this to get done and over so I can have her back and know how to handle her from one day to the next,” he muttered. “I love her and I’m trying to take care of her, but she acts like I’m caring wrong. It’s so frustrating.”

   Vicki sighed. She knew she was going to get hell for what she was about to say, but she wanted Misha to know about the possibility. “She could be pregnant.”

   Jensen immediately sat up. “No! No, no! No, she’s not.”

   “Jensen, I don’t want him laying here thinking she’s going insane when there is a chance that there is a logical explanation for her behavior. It’s not fair for him to be upset with her when she doesn’t even realize what’s happening or why,” she reasoned.

   “She’s dealing with a lot. That’s all it is.”

   “Maybe. Maybe it’s more.”

   As the two went back and forth, Misha lay there in shock, replaying things in his mind, things he didn’t understand. Things that seemed odd suddenly seemed so much clearer with this new possibility. He didn’t understand how the thought had never crossed his mind. Actually, he did know why. None of them wanted another kid and (Y/N) was adamant about not having one of her own and he’d seen her taking her pills. She never missed a day and skipped placebos to keep from having a period. He had no reason to think that would change. Realizing Jensen and Vicki were still arguing, he sat up. “You two have already talked about this? And you didn’t think I should know?”

   “There’s nothing to tell,” Jensen said. “Nothing to worry about. Nothing to bring up with her. She doesn’t need that to deal with on top of everything else.”

   “Nothing to tell? If she is, how far along is she? We probably shouldn’t have let Jared fuck her! We can’t let her in the hottub. Shouldn’t she be on vitamins? Shouldn’t a doctor check her? What if it’s fucked up because of something we did? Jesus! She’s still taking the Pill! We have to get her to stop that!” The fact that his voice seemed higher than usual was not lost on him.

   Jensen looked at Vicki and pointed to Misha. “See! This is why we shouldn’t have told him. He’s freaking out before we even know if there’s anything to freak out about. He’s gonna get her all upset and then she’s gonna run.”

   Vicki sat up and scooted back to lean on the headboard. She took her husband’s hand. “Hon, we cannot bring this possibility to her attention. If she isn’t, we’d be upsetting her over nothing. If she is, she’s going to find out eventually and then she’ll tell us.”

   “And then what? We all agreed no more.”

   “If that’s how you feel,” Jensen said, “maybe we should let her get in the hot tub and keep taking her pills.”

   “Just to be clear,” Vicki interjected, “her continuing to take the pill until she knows is not going to hurt the baby. The hot tub would, but potentially in a more serious way than you’re thinking depending on how far along she is. It could cause her to end up in a lot of pain.”

   That possibility did not sit well with Misha, but if she wasn’t far along there was a chance she would never know the difference. “I don’t know... When did you all start thinking this?”

   “I thought it before we came back and then I told Vicki a couple days ago. The day we were all in the pool,” he admitted. “I was going to tell heri anyway because I thought that would make her stay, which it did, and again, you’re welcome.” He ignored Vicki’s glare. “She asked to have the super strong drink like what I made (Y/N). The only problem is I just mixed a bunch of fruit juices. I didn’t add any alcohol to her drink. That’s the real reason she couldn’t taste it.”

   “That’s why we’re staying. In case she’s pregnant?”

   “The reason we’re staying shouldn’t matter. It’s what you wanted, but yes. She’d need all the support she could get going through a pregnancy,” Vicki explained.

   Misha thought for a moment. “She doesn’t want kids. What makes you think that if she is, she’d even go through with the pregnancy?”

   “One thing at a time, Misha. Okay? We’ll deal with that then,” she said. “You have to understand that there is just as good of a chance that she isn’t.”

   “It would explain so much though,” he said, shaking his head. “Fuck! I should have considered it.”

   Jensen stood up from the bed and started putting on his clothes. “Now you have me all worried. I’m gonna go check on the girls and head to bed. See you both in the morning.” He leaned over the bed to give them both a kiss and then left the room to go find his women.

   Looking at Misha, Vicki could see he wasn’t handling the news well.

   This was a situation in which he had to sit back and do nothing. That wasn’t the way he worked. Regardless of whether he wanted another child or not, he felt (Y/N) was his responsibility. He needed to make sure she was happy, healthy, and safe. At this point, he couldn’t guarantee her any of those things.

   “You can’t worry yourself about this, Misha. Just watch and wait. She’s going to be fine. We all will be.” She laid down on the bed and he lay back with her.

   While she was able to drift off though, he lay awake staring at the ceiling, imagining a thousand different scenarios and outcomes and trying to figure out exactly what he wanted. He did finally drift off to sleep, but it was full of dreams and nightmares that kept him from feeling rested.

 

   The next morning, you had woken up between Jensen and Danneel with a big smile on your face. Last night had been a lot of fun for you and your girl and you assumed it had been for Jensen, as well, with Misha and Vicki. He had found the two of you contentedly drifting towards sleep when he entered the room. He slipped into bed without a sound, pressing himself against your backside. His arm went over you and rested across Danneel. Falling asleep had been easy then.

   After a morning cuddle, Jensen got up to shower and you and Danneel headed downstairs.

   In the kitchen, Vicki was already making scrambled eggs for the kids. Misha was leaned in a corner of the cabinets, sipping on coffee and looking like death.

   Your eyes widened as soon as you saw him, instantly worried. “Oh my god! My poor baby!” Hurrying over to him, you asked, “What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

   He sat his coffee down as you started to fawn over him, checking his forehead, caressing his face, his arms. Prior to yesterday, he would have basked in the attention and ate it up, loving how you cared. Today, he couldn’t help wondering if motherly instinct was kicking in. Catching your hands, he kissed each in turn. “I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep well.” He pulled your arms up around his neck and then wrapped his around you. “I think I’m missing you,” he said softly, pressing his forehead to yours. “I need you.”

   He sounded so sincere and pleading that it almost brought tears to your eyes. “I’m right here,” you responded softly. “You have me.” His arms locked so tight about you that it almost took your breath away. The feeling of being owned like that would never get old though. You squeezed back, your face at his neck, breathing in his scent.

   Danneel watched curiously from the table where JJ was making her case about how much she needed to have the Cinderella bed. She wasn’t anymore used to seeing Misha like that than you were. He seemed better by just having a hold of you so she hoped he was only upset over the fact that you were leaving tomorrow. She was trying not to think of it herself. After you left, the guys would only be home for a few more days before heading to Australia. She would be alone again and she hated that.

   “I’m gonna get some breakfast,” you said, kissing him on the cheek before letting go. Not feeling all that hungry, your breakfast was toast and a glass of orange juice.  

   Misha bit his tongue instead of telling you to eat more.

   “So, what do you all want to do today?” Danneel asked. “We could go back on the lake or to the shops. We could go to the zoo.”

   “Zoo!” All three kids said it at about the same time.

   “I love zoos! That does sound nice if everyone else agrees,” you said, leaning back against Misha, toast in one hand, juice in the other.

   His arms went around you, hands clasping together over your belly. “Whatever you want, love.” He caught Vicki’s split-second admonishing look when she saw his hands. In response, he rested his head against yours and smiled at her like a kid asking mom if they can keep the puppy they found.

   She had to turn away to keep from laughing. While it was obvious that he didn’t get much sleep, he definitely seemed to be in a better mood over the possibility.

 

   After breakfast, Jensen wanted the chance to talk to Misha so he volunteered the both of them to clean up while the girls and kids went upstairs to change. Considering how bad Misha looked, he didn’t know where he stood after their discussion last night.

   Once everyone else was out of earshot, he got right to it. “You look like shit, but how are you feeling about what we talked about?”

   He shrugged as he went around the table, grabbing plates. “The only thing I feel is that the four of us need to sit down and talk. I know that’s not going to happen until after she’s gone, but it needs to happen. I kept thinking about that conversation out in the boathouse. She truly believed that we would just let her go if she ever wanted to have a kid. You’re right that we can’t press her about this because you’re the one who said that to her. It was easy to calm her down when that didn’t seem like a possibility, but what now? Is that how you feel?” He sat the dishes into the water for Jensen to clean and grabbed a towel to dry what he’d already washed.

   Noise upstairs caught their attention.

   “Get back here, monkey!” Danneel laughed, grabbing JJ who had taken off running from her room.

   Jensen waited until he heard the door shut again before he responded, deciding to keep quiet just in case. “First of all,” he whispered defensively, “the both of you keep getting that wrong. I didn’t say we’d let her go. I said that I wouldn’t want to let her go. Secondly, speaking about the boathouse, do you not remember what I said to you? I told you I had been rethinking some things. My thoughts about that possibility was the thing I was rethinking. I don’t want that to be the end of the world. When I was saying I don’t want to let her go, it’s because I literally do not want to let her go.”

   “I don’t either!” Misha whispered back emphatically. “That doesn’t get us to a decision about what to do though.

   “I know. That’s why we need to talk all together and decide how we go forward, depending on the outcome.”

   “Yeah.” Misha kept going back in forth in his mind, but he was pretty sure that deep down, he knew what he wanted. He needed to know for sure about what Jensen wanted, as well, though. If she was pregnant, there was just as big a chance that it was Jensen’s as it was his. He was sure that thought wasn’t lost on his friend.

   “You know we can’t tell Danneel until after she’s gone, right?” Jensen asked. “That girl couldn’t keep quiet about something like that if her life depended on it.”

   “Right, but as soon as (Y/N) is on the flight tomorrow, we need to sit down then.”

   “Agreed.”

 

   The Austin Zoo was smaller than a lot of the other zoos you had been to in your life, but it was still full of lots of fun and exciting animals to see and a few you could meet. You had your phone out, taking a multitude of photos. Some were of the animals, but a lot were of the family you were with. You knew you were going to miss them so much and wanted as many photos as possible to give you comfort once you left.

   Misha even got someone to take a group picture of all of you together. He shared it on his social media pages with the caption, “How many are there? 10? 11? I’m not sure, but all of us had a blast at Austin Zoo!”

   Jensen didn’t find the post as funny as he did. Pulling him aside when he got the chance, he said, “Dude! What the fuck are you doing?”

   “What? It’s nothing. She doesn’t know! She’s not in the same mindset so the wording doesn’t mean to her what it does to us.”

   “Yeah, but what do you think it’s going to mean to your minions?”

   Misha immediately realized his mistake. Looking on Twitter, already people were jumping on what he said, begging to know which one was pregnant. He could at least be thankful that he hadn’t tagged her in the photo so she wasn’t seeing the notifications. He quickly went through and deleted the post, knowing it was already screenshot and shared. He reshared the photo anyway with the new caption of, “Sorry for the confusion. There are indeed 10 of us here at the Austin Zoo and we’re having a blast!”

   Jensen just rolled his eyes and walked back to look at the parrots with the rest of their group.

 

   You had to say that it was one of the best days you had. There was no worry, no tension. Just warmth and love and fun. Misha in particular was being especially loving. It was like he was being the complete opposite of how he was the day before. _Perhaps making up for being so withdrawn yesterday?_ you wondered. Whatever it was, the touchy-feely, doting nature he was sporting today was one you could get used to.

   After three and a half hours at the zoo, all of you left to head to a nearby restaurant for some food and discuss the rest of the day. Jensen was itching to get back and get started on sorting what was going to be your room. Knowing he wouldn’t finish before he had to leave, he wanted to call in a few guys he trusted to go over what he wanted so they could help him and keep working while he was gone.

   The rest of you were fine with going back to the house. Misha needed a nap and you had to start sorting your clothes and decide what you were bringing back with you, so that was the immediate plan.

   On the way home, all five kids ended up falling fast asleep. You were thinking it was a good thing there were five of you so you could each take one, but the twins were carried inside in their car-seats so Jensen had one in each hand. With your hands empty, you headed straight to Jensen and Danneel’s room to start sorting your clothes.

   After laying JJ down and checking the babies, Danneel came to join you. She sat wordlessly on the end of the bed, setting the baby monitor next to her, watching you making piles on the floor.

   You could feel that she wanted to say something, something she felt important, but you didn’t push her. “I’m beginning to think I have too many clothes,” you said, holding up a shirt you didn’t even remember buying. Tossing it into the “take” pile, you moved on to the next piece, waiting patiently for Danneel to speak.

   “I don’t want you to go,” she finally said.

   Meeting her beautiful brown eyes, wet with tears, you were perfectly honest. “I don’t want to go either.” Dropping the next shirt you had grabbed, you stood from the floor to go to her, to give her comfort. Moving between her legs, you pulled her head to your chest, feeling her now wet cheeks dot your shirt as she hugged your waist. You stroked her gorgeous red hair, wishing there was anything you could do to ease her sadness.

   “The guys are going to be gone soon and Vicki won’t be moved down here yet. It’s so lonely.”

   “You have Gen,” you reminded her.

   Leaning back from you, she said, “It helps having a friend around during the day and letting the kids wear each other out, but it doesn’t help at night. This bed feels huge and cold when I’m the only one in it.” Looking back, she ran a hand over the gray blanket.

   It was tearing your heart up to hear her words and know you couldn’t make it better. Taking her hands, you knelt in front of her. “I know you need me to stay. If I could, I would do that for you. What else can I do for you, love? Anything I can, I will.”

   Danneel knew what she wanted, but this wasn’t the moment in time she wanted to ask for it. Wiping her tears, she forced a smile. “Just come back as soon as you can and be my girl.”

   “I’m already your girl,” you said, sitting up on your knees as she leaned down, meeting for a much needed kiss. You had to wonder if she even knew that you needed her just as much as she needed you. You were trying to be strong and brave, but most of that courage came from knowing that once all was said and done, she and the others were going to be there so you had a safe place to land. _A home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Wanted to post ASAP as a lightening storm is going on outside and electricity is already flickering.


	62. Give Me Your Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha comes to a decision that could affect the others. Reader has an idea to make Danneel feel better.

   After the kids woke up, they were fully wired. Ordering pizza and promising them pool time afterwards got them to calm down enough to watch _Inside Out_  while they waited for the food to arrive.

   You were sitting on the couch watching the movie with them while feeding Zep. It didn’t matter how old you got, Disney movies would always be one of your favorite things. On the other end of the couch, Danneel was feeding Arrow. The two of you had tried giving them some baby food earlier, but neither were having it, so it was bottle time.

   Hearing the buzz for the gate, Vicki jumped up to hit the button to let the delivery person in. The kids were already running screaming into the kitchen, ready for pizza.

   “Can you let the guys know?” Danneel asked. “I can take him, too.”

   “It’s okay. He can come with me. He’s done anyway. I’m supposed to make him burp now, right?”

   She giggled and held out a burp cloth for you. “Yeah. Here, take this and put it over your shoulder.”  

   Doing as instructed, you then held Zep against you. “There ya go! Let’s go find your daddy.” You left the room, tapping on his back as you went, getting a couple burps from him as you were heading up the stairs.

   You stopped at the former gym first where Jensen was talking to a couple contracting friends. They already had most of the floor up and the wall down where he planned to build out the closet. “Hey. Pizza’s here.”

   He smiled seeing you and his boy at the door. Stepping away from the other guys, he came over and got his little one smiling just by saying hi. He gave each of you a kiss on the forehead and promised to be down soon.

   Next was Misha and Vicki’s room where Misha was still napping. You crept in quietly and around to the side of the bed. He was laying on his back with his arm over his eyes so you just laid Zep right on his chest. “Say, ‘Misha, time to wake up,’” you whispered.

   He laughed and moved his little fists against Misha’s shirt. It was adorable.

   Misha’s arm came down around the baby. Opening blurry eyes, he saw you sitting there and then looked down at Zep. “Is this one ours?” he asked groggily.

   You had to giggle. “Not unless you want to steal him from Jensen and Danneel.”

   His eyes focused more and he looked around. “Oh, right.” He picked the little one up with both hands and was holding him over his head, making silly noises, which Zep thought was the funniest thing since his dad said hi.

   “So easy to amuse,” you murmured. “Anyway, pizza is here. You should come eat and then play in the pool with us.”

   He sat up and handed the baby back to you. “Okay. I’ll be down in just a minute.”

   “Okay. See you down there.”

   He watched as you walked out of the room, doing a little song about pizza to the totally enraptured baby. When he woke up to Zep laying on him and saw you there he wasn’t sure if he was still in a dream or not. He shook his head, trying to clear it. _I’m gonna be having these same dreams for weeks_ , he thought with annoyance.

 

   Pizza was had in the living room rather than at the table so the movie could still be finished. It also gave the kids a bit of time to digest before getting ready to run headlong into the pool. It worked out nicely as the adults were able to change while they were still watching the ending.

   You were in the green bikini that Danneel had let you wear, feeling much more comfortable in it after the pool day with Jared. The time in the pool today was so much different. It was pulling the babies around in their little round floaties, tossing the older kids into the air so they could fall back into the water, and endless squeals and laughing.

   Misha watched as you had Arrow out of her floaty, lifting her up out of the water, making a shocked face, and then bringing her back down into the water with a big smile. The little girl was having the best time, kicking her little legs and giggling. He remembered the first day you both had talked about meeting the kids. You had been so unprepared, nervous, perhaps even frightened. Now, here you were, comfortably playing with them as if you’d done it your whole life. He had to own up to what he was feeling. He wasn’t uncertain anymore and he didn’t care what the others thought.

   To the tune of “We Have Got a Letter” from  _Blues Clues_ , you were singing, “We are in the water. We are in the water. We are in the water. Water is really fun!” to the little girl in your arms. You were feeling pretty proud of yourself as she seemed to like it. Seeing Misha swim up to you, you immediately said, “I’m making her laugh!” like it was a huge accomplishment, which to you it was.

   “I see that. You’re doing good.” He put an arm around your waist and pulled you closer, making sure not to squish Arrow, and kissed your lips gently. When he pulled back, he was surprised by your skeptical look. “What?”

   “What has gotten into you today?” you asked, wanting to understand this sudden change.

   “I could have asked you the same thing. You were being pretty bratty yesterday and now you’re the little girl I fell in love with again. You were also terrified of kids and now look at you,” he said, looking down at Arrow. “What’s that about?”

   You gave it some thought and said, “I guess it’s just because I’m not scared anymore. Things might happen. One might fall and skin their knee...and I’ll probably cry more than they will, but I know it’s okay. Plus, it’s like I told Jensen yesterday. This is a family and I’m not used to that. I feel like I’m still finding my place and just starting to get used to this crazy life. Does that make sense?”

   He nodded. “Perfect sense.”

   You sighed. “Just starting to get used to it...just in time to leave.” You were trying really hard not to dwell on the time away, but sometimes it was hard.

   “It's only for a while. Besides, you're already a part of this family whether you're here or you're not. It's not location-based," he joked. "You do have a place here and it's okay if don't know exactly what that is because it doesn't need a label. You are part of this for the rest of forever...and no matter what, you're mine for the rest of forever. Understand?"

   You nodded. "Yes, Sir," you answered with a smile. "Thank you, Misha." He didn't even know how amazing it was for you to hear that. You didn't even realize how much you needed to hear it. You belonged.

   Bedtime was called for the kids so you turned over Arrow to Misha and got goodnight hugs from the others. The two men took the kids off to bed and left you three girls out in the pool to relax.

   “I’m thinking adult drinks and hot tub,” Danneel said. “What do you ladies think?”

   “Sounds good to me,” you replied, starting to swim that way.

   “I don’t think that’s the best plan,” Vicki said, raking through her mind for a plausible reason. “I think Jensen and Misha are going to want to take off with her pretty soon. I know they were thinking the two of them should be with her tonight.”

   “Oh.” Danneel looked crestfallen at the news. She’d kind of expected it, but was holding out hope that she would have one more night with you. “Okay.”

   With the change of plans, you changed direction, swimming to her instead. Taking her face in your wet hands, you said, “Baby, you’re going to make me cry. Please don’t be sad. I can’t stand it.” You leaned in for a kiss and she gripped your wrists as she kissed you back.

   She pulled your arms down and around her before wrapping hers about your neck. Her kisses were becoming very intense and desperate as she clung tightly to you in the water.

   Getting her to stop was a trial, but you did finally get her to step back for a moment and breathe. “We’ve got time. The boys don’t need me right away. How about you come upstairs with me for a bit? There’s something I want to show you.”

   Intrigued, she agreed, just happy to have more time with you.

   Vicki told you both to have fun as you climbed out of the pool. She may have caused a slight delay to the boys having what they wanted, but it was better than having (Y/N) in the hot tub. She was sure they’d understand.

   You actually passed them on the stairs and told the two that you would be down in a bit. Neither seemed to mind and you continued up the stairs, holding Danneel’s hand.

   Once in her room, you led her to the bathroom and removed her teal bikini, letting your hands ghost over her damp skin as you did. Grabbing a fluffy towel from the towel rack, you dried her off and ruffled it over the wet ends of her hair. Holding the towel out, you allowed her to do the same to you.

   She was not as controlled as you were, taking your breast in her mouth, as soon as she had your top off. She knew she was being needy, but couldn’t help it. Being alone and the worry that she would have over you being so far away and so close to Maverick was just leaving her desperate for comfort.

   You let her do as she wanted, so badly wanting to make her feel better. You hoped the idea you had was one she would like. Sufficiently dry, you brought her back to the bed. “Sit here and close your eyes. No peeking.”

   She sat at the edge of the bed and closed her eyes, smiling, excited about what you wanted to show her.

   Going over to your suitcase, you pulled the harness and toy out that you had hid. You’d wanted to surprise her while you were out, but she needed it now. You could feel it like a pull inside you. She needed something that made her feel like she was yours. Stepping into it, you pulled it on and moved over to the side of the bed. Leaning down to her ear, you whispered, “Do you want me, Danneel? Do you want to be mine?”

   “Yes,” she whispered back, eyes still closed.

   “Good.” You stood back up so the pink and purple dildo would be the first thing she saw. “I have something for you. Open your eyes.”

   Seeing the cock in front of her, she almost squealed in glee. “Oh my god! It’s so pretty!” Her hand immediately went around it, getting a feel for it as she stroked. “This is nice!” Looking up at you, hand still stroking, she asked, “You got this to use on me?”

   Her thrill over the new toy was like that most women would have over jewelry. You were so glad that she was not most women.  _She is so much better._ Nodding, you answered, “Yeah. I was going to surprise you with it while we were out at the restaurant. Take you into the bathroom, fuck you in one of the stalls.”

   Realization hit her as she remembered that night. “But Gen came with us. Is that the real reason why you were so sad that night? That would make so much sense! Oh my god! And Jensen knew, didn’t he? That’s why he was acting the way he was. Oh my god! Sweetheart, I am so sorry. I didn’t know.”

   You had to chuckle at that. “Yeah, that was kind of the point.” Getting more serious, you said, “I thought I’d surprise you another time when we went out, but I just want to take you. Tonight. Right now. I want to show you how much you mean to me. I want you to know that I am yours and you are definitely mine.”

   Goosebumps raised on her skin at your words. Still looking up at you through her thick lashes, she let go of the dildo and scooted back on the bed, laying back on the pillows. Her own hand trailed lightly over her breasts as she looked at you expectantly.

   She was looking every bit like a seductive Greek goddess and you wanted to worship her. Joining her on the bed, you continued your kiss from the pool, meeting her intensity and pushing her on, letting her get that need built up. You kept at her, hands roaming her body, over her hips, between her thighs, over her shoulder. You wanted her to have the feel of you imprinted into her memory.

   At the point when you moved to start kissing her neck, she was clawing at your back, begging you. “(Y/N), I can’t wait anymore. Please! I need you inside me!” Danneel was feeling lost and needed you to bring her back. Her body felt hypersensitive, like it was tuned to react just to your touch and she needed the release only you could give her.

   Still kissing and sucking at her neck, you shifted to be on top of her. Once in place, you sat up and readied your toy at her pussy. You wanted to see her face as you took her for the first time. Knowing the dildo was not overly big and seeing how wet Danneel was you knew you wouldn’t have a problem getting it in. Looking into those brown eyes, so dark with desire, you plunged into her with force.

   Her whole body tightened as she cried out, almost cumming just from the penetration.

   As much as you wanted to fuck her, you held yourself still, waiting for her to not be so close to the edge. When her eyes fluttered back open, you began to move again, gently sliding in and out. The sight of her enjoying your cock was enough to make you wish it was real so you could feel her hot wetness around you. If you closed your eyes, you could almost imagine it. If the choice was between almost feeling it and looking at your beautiful girl on the brink, there was no contest. She was too beautiful not to watch.

   You leaned over her, just flexing your hips, not even moving quickly, just keeping a steady rhythm. It allowed you to apply pressure to her clit as you pushed into her. You kissed between her breasts, licked up to one peak and teased the tight bud with your tongue.

   She was so stimulated and emotional that she was practically crying. “(Y/N), don’t stop,” she sobbed. “Make me yours.”

   Her words turned something inside you. Your pussy got wetter and you couldn’t wait to do just as she wanted. You increased your pace of flexing into her. You weren’t even the receiver of any direct stimulation, but you felt like you could cum at the touch of a button. “Oh, god, Danneel!” you breathed against her chest.  

   Pushing back up, you took hold of her hips and began to earnestly thrust inside her.

   “Yes! Yes! Fuck! I’m cumming!” Her whole body arched off the bed as she pushed against you with a scream, taking the cock deeper inside her.

   As she flopped back against the bed, you continued to push into her, letting her continue to feel you as she rode out her orgasm. When she finally stopped convulsing and had quieted down, her only sound being her labored breathing, you pulled out and laid next to her.

   The emotion she was feeling had taken the experience to a near spiritual level. Danneel was no longer feeling anything other than peace and warmth. She turned her head to look at you, just able to smile. “Would you be my wife?”

   You smiled back with a raised brow. “Elta Danneel Ackles, are you proposing?”

   She looked toward the ceiling and covered her eyes with her palm. “Oh my god! Yeah, but don’t answer yet. I didn’t mean to ask. I’ve been wanting to, but I haven’t even talked to the guys. I can’t even believe I just did that! They should really be the ones to do that if they want to and you deserve such a better proposal. So just don’t answer. The next time you’re asked, it will be better. I promise.”

   You had to giggle over how cute she was being. Leaning up on your elbow, you held out your other hand, showing your pinky. “You do yours,” you told her as she looked at you quizzically. When she did, you locked your pinky with hers. “I pinky promise not to tell if you don’t” you grinned. “Of course I’m saying yes.”

 

   Misha was perfectly fine with sending (Y/N) and Danneel off on their own. He felt he needed to talk to Jensen and Vicki about how he was feeling. His decision was made and it needed to be stated.

   Jensen stopped at the fridge, grabbing beers for them all. The way Misha was acting told him that this might be a conversation they would need alcohol for. They all sat down around one of the tables out by the pool.

   “So, what’s up, Mish?” Jensen asked.

   “I’ve been thinking a lot about (Y/N) being pregnant.”

   “ _Possibly_  being pregnant,” Jensen interjected.

   “Fine.” Misha started again. “I’ve been thinking a lot about (Y/N)  _possibly_  being pregnant. I know we said we didn’t want any more. That was a collective decision between us. If she is though, I don’t want to lose her, and I will take full responsibility for that baby. That is what I’m going to do regardless of what the rest of you want or decide and I’m sorry if that’s not what you want. The more I look at her and the more I think about it, I want her to be. I want to have that connection with her. I want all of us to have that with her, but I understand if that’s not what everyone wants. It’s what I’m going to do though.” He nodded and sat back, firm in his commitment. Taking a swig from his beer, he stared at the table while waiting for one of the others to respond. He wouldn’t be swayed in what he decided, but he knew it would be harder if they decided not to join him in that decision.

   With his brow furrowed, Jensen seemed deep in thought so Vicki responded first. Sitting forward, she got her husband to look at her. “Babe, I was willing to move here based on just the possibility. That should tell you that I will stand by her no matter what. I think it’s great that you made that decision. She’s gonna need that from you, from both of you, when she finds out.” She looked to Jensen.

   “If she is,” Jensen added, reiterating that none of them knew for sure.

   Vicki was over him constantly pointing out what they were all aware of. “Tell me, Jen. When a baby starts coming out of her, will you still be in denial?” she snapped.

   “I’m not in denial. It’s just a fact that we can’t be sure.” He leaned his chair back on its back legs, subconsciously distancing himself from the conflict. “Look. I have done everything I can to help her, to make sure she is in the best possible position...no matter what she decides.”

   Misha and Vicki stayed silent, finally understanding that Jensen truly wasn’t in denial. He was just trying to keep from getting attached to something that might not exist, or worse yet, that (Y/N) wouldn’t allow to continue to exist.

   “She was adamant. Five is a lot and she didn’t want one of her own.” Jensen let his chair back down. “We’ll just have to see.”

   “Okay,” Misha said. “Despite the despondent turn, it seems like we’re all in agreement.” The enormity of what he was saying settled in. “Wow. This could really be happening. We could be adding one more.”

   Jensen snorted. “We thought shit was getting serious before. Danneel has been dealing with two babies. I’m not sure she’s ready for another one.”

   “I’ll be here,” Vicki reminded him.

   He nodded. “I just hope she’s ready for this kind of commitment.”

 

   You crept back downstairs in just a long t-shirt. Knowing the guys were wanting you for the night, you hadn’t allowed yourself to get off while you were with Danneel. She made it difficult, especially the second time around when she rode your cock. Her bouncing on you was sending shockwaves to your clit, pushing you ever closer. Combined with her dirty words about how much she loved the feel of you and how she couldn’t wait for you to fuck her in every imaginable way, you didn’t think you were going to survive. You had gotten so close before she came again. The boys were not going to have to work hard to get you off the first time.

   Danneel had been thoroughly sated and was feeling a lot better since you said yes to her slipped-out proposal. She had been content to stay where she was and let you leave to be with Misha and Jensen while she rested. She asked for Vicki to come sleep with her though so she wouldn’t be alone.

   Stepping out into the warm night air, you saw the other three hanging out at one of the tables by the pool. You went out to join them, but rather than take the empty seat, you seated yourself in Jensen’s lap and leaned against him.

   “Did Danneel like whatever it was you wanted to show her?” Vicki asked.

   Smiling, you said, “Yes. I showed her the harness and toy I got to use on her. She’s wore out, but still wants you to come stay with her tonight so she doesn’t have to be alone.”

   “I thought you were gonna use that when we went out next,” Jensen said, sounding a little disappointed.

   “She needed it tonight, babe.”

   Jensen shrugged. “Okay then. Did she wear you out, too, or is that for me and Misha to do?”

   Lifting your head, you flashed a wicked grin. “It’s for you to try.”

   “Oh! Well, I guess we’ll give it our best shot!” he laughed, pushing you up from his lap. He and you both said goodnight to Vicki and started to head inside, stopping on the steps to wait for your other man.

   Misha stood and kissed his wife. “Goodnight, love. I’ll see you in the morning.

   “See you then.” She reached out grabbed his arm to stop him from going. “She’s gonna be fine and so will Jensen. We all will be.” At his nod, she let him go and he went to join the other two. “Have fun,” she called out, knowing full well that you all would.


	63. Maybe I'm Amazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen, Misha, and Reader spend what will be their last night together for a while. Misha realizes he may have underestimated his own feelings.

   “It’s been awhile since we’ve had you to ourselves. What are we gonna do with her, Mish?” Jensen had his arm around you, walking down the hallway.

   Misha was right behind you, lifting up the back of your t-shirt to check out your bare ass. “She’s gonna be gone for a while. I think we should remind her who owns this ass before we send her on her way. Maybe leave a few marks on it. What do you think?”

   Jensen leaned back as he walked to look at what Misha had exposed. “Could definitely use a handprint or two.”

   You didn’t say a word throughout it. Whatever they wanted to do to you, you were absolutely down for. You’d had your fun during the week, but being between Misha and Jensen would always be your favorite place.

   At the door, Jensen pushed you ahead of him into the room. He flicked on the switch to bedside tables then walked over and sat down in the chair that had been left in the room. You and Danneel had meant to move it when you changed the sheets, but completely forgot.

   Misha closed the door behind him and stepped up behind you. He grabbed the bottom of the t-shirt you were in and pulled it up and off you, tossing it to the side. Grabbing a tendril of your hair, he twirled it between his fingers. “Do you know it’s been five days since I’ve been inside you?” he asked.

   “Whose fault is that?” you asked with a little more attitude than you should have. The smack that landed on your ass was proof that you should have kept your mouth shut. You hissed and flinched over the pain, but otherwise remained still. He hadn’t hit you as hard as he normally would have, as he could have.

   He dropped the small piece of hair to grip a handful, pulling your head back. “I’m not worried about hurting you now. It would be smart for you to not backtalk or I will send you back in a world of pain. Are we clear?”

   “Yes, Sir,” you replied, fighting to hide your smile. He released your hair and you were once again looking at Jensen in the chair in front of you. His dark eyes and little smile were devilish. He looked like sin incarnate and seemed content to watch as Misha played. His hard cock could be seen pushing against the dry fabric of his swim trunks though. You knew then that he was being patient, but wasn’t going to let Misha have all the fun.

   “Good.” He pushed his swim trunks down and stepped out of them kicking them to the side. “On your knees.” As you dropped down, he stepped around you. Without even looking at Jensen, he just flicked his finger and the other man quickly shifted to pull his own trunks off, as well, setting them aside.

   “I’m so torn,” Misha said, moving toward Jensen, “whether I should just take you and fuck you senseless or if I should torture you first. Make you watch me fuck Jensen. Or maybe you’d like seeing him fuck me.” He sat down in Jensen’s lap, the younger man’s cock settling between his cheeks.

   Jensen sat up and put his arms around him as he kissed his back. Reaching down, he began to slowly stroke Misha as he continued to cover him with kisses and bites.

   It was so hard to sit there and not say anything. You were already wet and wanted to put your hand between your legs to ease the ache. You had no doubt there would be consequences for that though. Instead you were left to watch your guys playing with each other as your eyes glazed over with lust.

   Misha bent over from his seat so he could be face to face with you. “What do you want to have happen?”

   You didn’t hesitate even a moment with your answer. It came out as quickly as if this had been a rehearsed scene. “It doesn’t matter what I want, Sir. It’s what you want.”

   He sat back up. “Did you hear that, Jensen? I think she’s finally learning.” He sounded genuinely surprised and pleased.

   “Mmm,” was Jensen’s only response as he continued to kiss every spot he could reach. He knew Misha’s words had just been to tease you, but it had been a while since his ass had been fucked. Getting used by Misha while fucking his girl would definitely be a great way to start the night. The thought had his mind going. Much to his disappointment, Misha left his lap and he sighed in frustration.

   “Come here.” Misha held his hand out to you and taking yours, pulled you up from the floor. “I knew my good little girl was in there.” He turned you and backed you up to the bed, motioning for you to scoot back on it once your legs hit the edge. Crawling up over you, he slowly let his weight settle on your body, pressing you into the bed.

   You lay looking up at his beautiful face. His warm, blue eyes seemed to be searching your own, but you didn’t know for what. The back of a finger stroked down your cheek.

   In a soft whisper, he said, “I may own you, but I need you like I need air...so make sure you come back to me, okay?” At your nod, he pressed his lips to yours, not needing to tease your mouth open as you immediately twined your tongue with his.

   This was the Misha you were needing two days ago. All you had wanted was to apologize and show him how much you loved him. It was exactly what he was doing to you now. He never answered your question about what had gotten him into acting like this, but you decided it wasn’t your place to question it, but to just accept and enjoy it. Feeling more weight shift the bed, you knew Jensen was joining the two of you. He laid at your side, pressed against you.

   Misha broke his kiss with you to kiss Jensen in the same way, showing him the love he shared for you both.

   Seeing them kissing above you, Jensen sucking on Misha’s tongue, made you moan and try to lift your hips against the man on top of you. He didn’t budge though he had felt you try to move.

   Pulling away from Jensen, Misha looked down at you with a grin. “What’s the matter, little girl? Are you getting turned on?”

   You didn’t have to say anything. Jensen did it for you. Mouthing kisses on the side of Misha’s face, he breathily begged, “Fuck her, Mish. Make our girl cum.” One last press of his lips to Misha’s temple and Jensen turned his kisses to you.

   By now, Misha was more than happy to oblige both his pets. He sat back on his knees and slid a finger in you just to see how wet you were. It easily slipped inside and you became even wetter over the penetration. Removing his finger, he tapped Jensen.

   Looking back, he saw Misha’s glistening finger and smiled, hungry for what was being offered. He eagerly sucked your juices from it, getting his finger completely clean. Feeling a bit naughty, Jensen bit lightly and got a tap to the face over it. The two men just smiled at each other though.

   Taking his hand back, Misha lifted your hips so he could have a better angle. In one swift motion, he sank his thick cock all the way into you. He was pleased to find that your rough bout with Jared had not had any lasting effects. You felt as tight as the day he first slid into you.

   His motions started out slow. It had been so long since he’d had you, he wanted to savor every aspect, the slick warmth of your pussy, the mewling noises you made every time he pushed in, how your hips felt in his hands, moving in time with him. The way you were so wanton just made him love you all the more. He knew it takes a lot of trust for a woman to feel that free and he was so happy that you let him see you and experience you in that way.

   Jensen was doing his best to behave, but it was hard. At first he was only touching himself, but you were sounding so sweet and Misha was fucking you so well. Giving up, he rolled to his back and started jerking his cock in earnest, wanting to cum with you both.

   Misha wasn’t having it though. Leaning over you, he was able to reach Jensen’s throat. His hand squeezing got Jensen’s hands off his cock immediately as he grabbed Misha’s wrist, ready to tap if he needed free. “I know you, Jen. I know you want to fuck our little princess and I know you want my cock inside you, too,” Misha said as he continued to fuck you. “If you cum before I say, you won’t get any of that.” He let go of Jensen’s throat and then leaned down to trap your mouth for a quick kiss. “I’m getting so close,” he said as he rose back up.

   His pace picked up and you could no longer match his thrusts. You had to just take the pounding he was giving you which didn’t bother you one bit. Jared may have filled you up, but no cock could ever fuck you as good as your two men. “Yes! Misha!” you cried as he rammed into your pussy over and over. A storm was building inside you, ready to burst forth. You were right at the edge.

   Jensen was at your ear. “Cum now.”

   Instantly upon hearing his words, it was like a floodgate opening inside you. You cried out as the pleasure overwhelmed you, making you feel like you were floating in the waters of bliss. Ripples of delight continued to surge through you as Misha kept up his movements.

   He held out until he felt your body finally relax under him and then he gave in, cumming in heavy spurts inside you. As the last tiny pulses of his orgasm faded, he didn’t move from his spot over you. In that moment, as he felt himself releasing inside you, he realized something.

   He had told the others the more he looked at her and thought about it, the more he wanted her to be pregnant. He knew now, it wasn’t just that he wanted her to be pregnant and if she wasn’t, they move on. If she wasn’t...he was going to make damn sure she ended up that way. Whether it was his or Jensen’s didn’t matter to him. He wanted to be a dad to a child from his girl.

   The full-extent of that realization was shocking. A week ago, he would have sworn he didn’t want any more. At least, he thought he would have. He wasn’t so sure anymore that he hadn’t always wanted this with this beautiful girl that had so willingly gave herself to him and Jensen.

   He leaned down and kissed you with such passion that it took your breath away. Your hands threaded through his hair, holding him to you, loving what he was making you feel. At last, the two of you had to break away, gasping for air.

   Misha nuzzled your nose with his and softly said, “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

   Jensen cleared his throat. “What was it that you said yesterday? Should I go find Danneel and Vicki or are one of you going to help me out?”

   Misha smiled and giving you one last kiss, he pulled out of you and moved to Jensen’s other side. “Don’t get antsy,” he warned playfully. “Give her a chance to get warmed up again. I’ll keep you busy. Since you quoted me, let me quote you. ‘Face down, ass up, bitch!’” He quickly scooted off the bed to grab the lube they’d left in the bedside drawer. He was feeling energized after his new thoughts. It was like he was enlightened and living on cloud nine.

   Jensen was quick to do as he said, but shifted and pulled you with him so you would be under him. This put the two of you angled long ways up the bed, giving more room for Misha to be behind him. He was already at work, getting you ready for a round with him. He found that sensitive spot on your neck and was in danger of leaving a mark on you through his nipping and sucking.

   You didn’t mind in the least. It felt amazing and being marked by your boys was just another sign of their ownership and you would wear them happily. You brought your knees up to his sides to squeeze him and let your hands roam his toned back. The way they always felt so firm under your hands was something you enjoyed. It crossed your mind that it was surprising how you could simultaneously enjoy that firmness while loving the softness of Danneel and Vicki. Both qualities had their perks.  

   Kneeling back behind his lover’s eager ass, Misha flipped open the lid of the lube. Jensen was not one who needed to be overly prepped. After all, he kind of liked pain and he had a high threshold for it. Misha wanted to give you plenty of time to be ready again though. He used his thumb and fingers to spread his cheeks and dripped the lube right between them. He flipped the lid close and caught some of the lube that was dripping down towards Jensen’s balls and pushed it back up. With light pressure, he massaged the rim of the little pink hole.

   Letting go of your neck, Jensen whined. “Misha! Come on!”

   “Shut up, Jen, and play with our girl,” he scolded. “I’ll fuck you however I want.”

   He moved to give the other side of your neck the same treatment he gave the first side. His hand dropped down to your breast and he gently rubbed the tip with his thumb, feeling it harden and making you squirm.

   “That’s better, Jensen.” As a reward, Misha pushed a single finger in and began to twist it. “What else can you make her do?”

   Jensen whimpered, but he understood the game now. He’d made you cum with his name on your lips before. He enjoyed getting you worked up and now he even had an incentive to do it. He dipped his head and took the nipple he’d just been rubbing into his mouth. He began to suckle on it while his hand played with the other breast.

   You arched your back with a moan, pushing your breasts into his hand and mouth. Your nipples were always so sensitive and Jensen knew how to work that to his advantage.

   Misha added more lube and inserted a second finger into Jensen’s ass. His own cock was returning to fully hard as he readied the hole for the fucking he intended to give it. Watching what he was doing to you was certainly helping, as well.

   When Jensen let go of the first nipple to start playing with the second, you were definitely wound up, you fingers pressing hard into him as you held him to you. The hand he slipped between your legs to rub your pussy was the deciding factor. You moaned and pushed up against his hand. “Please.”

   It was all you said, but he didn’t wait for you to beg. He so badly needed to be inside you. With his hand already there, he was able to grab his cock, aim right and sink all the way in, causing both of you to gasp in pleasure. He could still feel Misha’s cum inside you, making you seem even wetter. He knew what was coming next though. The sound of the smack seemed louder than usual. Misha’s hand on his ass left a stinging imprint that he had to grit his teeth to get through. The second one on his other cheek was a surprise. “Ow, fuck! Mish!”

   “Oh, now you care what I’m doing to your ass? You can see my confusion as a second ago it seemed like you didn’t.” He may have held back with their girl, but Jensen got the full force of his punishment. It was one of his favorite things about having a tough male submissive. He could be as rough as he wanted and not only would Jensen weather it well, but he’d end up asking for more if things continued. That was not the path he wanted to go down right now though. “Wait for me. I’ll set the pace.” He lubed up his now throbbing hard cock, placed it at Jensen’s hole, and began to press in.

   Jensen breathed through the pain. There was always some when Misha first entered him. He was just too big for there not to be. He loved it though. The way Misha fucked made it to where he welcomed the pain in the beginning because he knew it was just a precursor to mind-blowing sex.

   Having Jensen inside you, but not moving was beginning to become uncomfortable. You wanted friction. You wanted to be fucked. You tried shifting your hips up against him, but there wasn’t enough leverage to really move. You whined like a child throwing a tantrum. “Jensen, fuck me!”

   It actually caused him to smile and he stroked your head. “Sorry, baby,” he said with a grunt as Misha continued his intrusion of his ass. “In just a moment. I promise.”

   Misha didn’t want to make you wait or force Jensen into another punishment that he didn’t deserve so he started his thrusts, quickly moving up to a speed that allowed Jensen to slam into you, as well.

   “Oh, fuck!” Jensen cried as he began pistoning back and forth between impaling himself on Misha’s cock and sheathing himself inside your tight pussy. He couldn’t even focus on one thing. His mind was just being bombarded with pleasure signals. “Mish! (Y/N)!” He wanted to tell you both how good you were making him feel, but he couldn’t get the words out. It was just too much stimulation. While he appreciated that Misha was giving him what he had so badly wanted, forcing him to wait had him nearing orgasm quicker than he wanted.

   Misha knew Jensen wasn’t going to last for you, but that was fine. He could use his mouth to clean you up and get you off. He could tell that Jen was trying to hold off the orgasm, but it wasn’t going to work. He pushed into him hard, hitting that sweet spot inside. It only took two thrusts like that.

   “I’m cumming! I’m cum…” with a loud groan, Jensen unloaded his cum into your already filled pussy. Thankful that Misha had slowed down, he fought to catch his breath as he pulled out of you.

   Unsatisfied, you made a very unladylike sound of frustration and scooted up. You plan was to get out from under him and get yourself off, but Misha stopped you.

   “Stay right there!” You had just moved yourself into the perfect position. “Jen, you let our girl down.” He gave him another smack on the ass and pulled Jensen’s head back by his hair. “You better eat out every drop from that pretty pussy and make her cum or you won’t for the next week.” He pushed his head down to your pussy.

   As soon as his tongue pushed inside you, he was back in your good graces. Jensen was magic at getting in deep to get that cum that he loved so much. You had been moving towards a second orgasm albeit a little slowly before. Now, he was driving you there at supersonic speed.

   Once Jensen was started, Misha began to fuck his ass once again. He loved getting to own Jensen as he had the ability to be the perfect little cum-slut while also being the best co-owner for you. It was not a situation that worked for everyone, but he wouldn’t change a thing about it. Looking up from the tight ass he was ramming into, his eyes met yours. There was no doubt that you were enjoying your new angle as you got to watch. “Do you like the way I fuck him?” he asked, voice rough.

   You only nodded, your head falling back momentarily as Jensen’s tongue flicked over your clit. As the sensation eased, you hand instinctively went to the back of his head and you looked back up to Misha. Watching his face as he neared his orgasm by fucking Jensen’s ass was incredibly exciting.  

   Something about the way you were watching, eyes dark with desire, was really heading him towards getting off.  “Sexy girl.” He was really pounding into Jensen’s ass now, ready to explode inside him.

   With all the cum that he could get to now cleaned up, Jensen went to work on your clit, flicking up over it and then back into your slit. He did this a few times, each time playing with the little hard little button a little longer, until he finally began to suck on it.

   You held Jensen’s head to your pussy and began to hump his face. He was definitely doing all the right things. You had to close your eyes and let your head drop back. “Fuck, Jensen! Just like that! Oh my god!” You began to lose your breath as the tightening of your body began, making your toes curl up. “Yes! Yes!” You now had both hands on the back of his head as you fucked your pussy against his face while he sucked your clit. You came and it felt like a wire that had been wound tight was suddenly cut. The release of tension replaced by pleasure completely overtook your body. You let go of Jensen and fell back on the bed, breathing hard, shivering as the delectation of the orgasm consumed you.

   Watching you succumb to Jensen, Misha couldn’t hold back in longer. With a few grunts he came inside Jensen’s ass, giving his man exactly what he had wanted. After his last spurt, he pulled out and watched as the smallest bit of his cum trickled out of his hole. It was a sexy sight that he never got tired of. He laid down, allowing Jensen to finally lower his ass and relax like he and you were.

   You decided it was definitely a good night with your boys. You were going to miss them like crazy, but tonight made you feel good. Between these two and the girls, you were going to visit as often as you could until you finally got to move in. There was just no way you could stay away from home for too long.

 

   As the night continued on, you ended up lying between your men on your stomach, completely uncovered as the three of you just enjoyed being close. Your mind kept wandering back to the day in the elevator. _What if I hadn’t been early downstairs? What if I hadn’t decided to go change? What if I’d gotten in a different elevator? What if I’d said, “no thanks” when Misha asked if I wanted to play a game?_ It was so weird to consider how many little things that day had led you straight to your boys. _It can’t be a coincidence_ , you thought.

   As you lay there thinking, you had a sudden feeling that the boys were having a silent conversation over your head. “What are you guys doing?” you asked without moving.

   “Nothing. Why?” Misha responded.

   You could hear the smile in his voice and then felt them both sit up. The next thing you know, Jensen’s hands are on one of your ass cheeks, holding it down. “What the hell?” Feeling something cold on your cheek, you jerked up to look behind you.

   “Don’t move,” scolded Misha lightly. “You’ll mess me up.”

   “Mess up what?” As he went back to what he had started, you realized he had a Sharpie in his hand. “Misha! What are you doing? Don’t draw on me with that!” You knew it was far too late.

   He handed the marker to Jensen and proceeded to hold your other cheek down for him. “We’re not drawing on you. We’re signing you.”

   You flopped back into the pillow in front of you. “Why?” Your voice was muffled so you turned your head so they could hear you. “Why are you signing me? Why with a permanent marker and where the hell did you even get that?”

   Misha shrugged, taking the marker back from Jensen. “There's a bunch of random shit in this drawer,” he said, tossing the marker back in the bedside drawer with the lube. “Since it was there, figured we might as well use it and put our names on you.” He was acting so proud of himself.

   “You don’t have any problem with that, right, babe?” Jensen asked, also smirking.

   “Do you realize how long that is going to take to come off?” you asked.

   Jensen nodded. “Should be about a week. Just until we see you again.” He grinned as their quickly conceived plan was revealed.

   You had to roll your eyes, but decided to play along. “Damn! Now I won’t be able to fuck all those guys because they’ll know I belong to someone else...at least, not from behind. Guess I can still ride them…” you mused playfully. Jensen’s hand smacked down on you a split second before Misha’s did, two at once, but the pain was minimal and left you trying to hide your grin.

   “Don’t make us have to sign every inch of you, gorgeous!” Jensen warned, pulling you over him while he wiggled underneath.

   You sat up over his hips as Misha scooted over next to him, arm over him. Both looking up at you. “You know I would never. No one will ever be as good because I’ll never love anyone as much.”

   They both smiled and Misha couldn’t stop his gaze from dropping to your belly.

   Seeing the direction of his eyes, you looked down at yourself. “What?”

   Panicking, he thought quickly. “Piece of fuzz,” he said grabbing at you stomach and acting like he was dropping it off the side of the bed. “There. It’s gone now,” he said, allowing himself the luxury of rubbing his hand over your middle as if he just made it better.

   Jensen was schooling his face, but all he wanted to do was turn narrowed eyes to Misha. He kept his cool though since you had completely bought it. It was absolutely going to be discussed the next day though. When Misha squeezed at your side though, it caused you to giggle and squirm on top of him. He grinned. “Ticklish much?” he asked, squeezing your other side.

   “Stop!” you said with a laugh, trying to push their hands away. The two men looked at each other and you knew you were in for it. Two against one was just not fair. Thankfully, their tickling quickly became erotic due to all the wiggling you were doing.

   None of you got much sleep that night, but considering what had to be dealt with the next day, it was because none of you wanted the night to end. Letting go, even though necessary, was going to be hard.


	64. Beautiful Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to leave the place her heart is at to go back for her mom and prep for the trial. She receives life-altering good news from her boss.

   The dream you were having was put together of memories from the past week. You were home and happy and everyone you loved was with you. You fought so hard to stay in that dream, but it was the awoke state that won out. Your eyes blinked open and you saw Misha still asleep next to you. Jensen was in his usual spot, pressed against your back, arm over you. _How can I leave this?_  You had to blink back tears. You didn’t want your crying to wake them up. You calmed yourself and tried to occupy your mind with the things you had to do get ready to leave, but that just reinforced that you were indeed leaving.

   It brought to mind the movie you had just watched the night before with the kids. Sadness was definitely touching everything in your mind at the moment. Remembering the point of the movie, you reminded yourself that it was okay to be sad and that without it there would be no joy. This helped you focus on the fact that you were not going to be gone forever. You would be coming back and that would be the best feeling. It was something to look forward to.

   Movement in front of you pulled your eyes up. Misha had shifted and was now looking at your through sleepy, hooded eyes.

   You held a finger up to your lips and then pointed to Jensen’s arm laying on top of the blanket you were under.

   He nodded slightly to show he understood. It was for the best because there were a million things he wanted to say to you and he had no idea what was true or what was just being brought on by the fact that you were leaving. Instead, he just lay there staring at your beautiful face, getting lost in the swirling depths of your eyes.

   The urge to kiss him was too strong to ignore. You gently pulled at his shoulder and he knew what you wanted, scooting nearer, bringing your heads closer together. You shifted a little and pressed your lips gently to his. As Misha began to kiss you back, the intensity grew, though not in a way that was leading towards sex. It was in a way that made you feel loved and safe. It seemed to last forever, but when it did finally end it seemed too soon.

   Misha smiled at you as the kiss ended. The two of you didn’t get to have those moments very often where it was just you both together with no expectations. It had been nice. “I expect to hear from you every damn day. Do you understand?” he whispered.

   You nodded.

   “Same,” said Jensen groggily from behind you.

   Grinning, you rolled over to face him. “Do you really think I won’t follow your rules? A picture every morning and a picture every night.” With the exception of a couple bad nights, there had never been a time when you didn’t live up to your word in sending them when you were apart.

   “Thank you, baby. Start sending them to Misha, too, so he knows your good. Okay?”

   Misha slid his arm over your side and leaned up to be able to see Jensen. “You’re going to let me share in that? That’s so nice.”

   “It’s important that you know,” Jensen explained. “You need to see she’s okay just like I do.”

   “I promise I will for both of you.” You gave each a kiss to seal the deal.

   As much as you wanted to stay in bed and just keep your guys with you, there wasn’t enough time. You’d gotten a late afternoon flight, knowing you would want to sleep late, but it was well into the morning hours before the three of you finally fell asleep. This meant you slept later than expected.

   You at least didn’t have to rush too much as you already had everything ready to go. It was good because even after last night, Danneel was still tearing up. You had her in your arms as much as you could between grabbing a bite and changing.

   Jensen was acting the opposite of his wife. As soon as he was changed, he was back to working in your room. It was the only thing he had to really keep his mind busy. More importantly, it was something he could control, unlike you leaving.

   Before leaving for the airport, you came up to see him and let him know you were going.

   Putting down the tape measure and pencil he was holding, he sighed. “I wish I could make you stay,...but I know you can’t. Just promise me that when this is done, you’re coming home for good. We need you here.”

   Your eyes welled up. “I promise,” you said on a sob, throwing your arms around his neck and squeezing, letting your tears be soaked up by his shirt. You hugged him for as long as you could and he let you, holding you tight. Stepping back from him was hard.

   “I love you, baby.” It was one of those rare moments where he actually said it and it lifted your heart.

   “I love you, too, I’ll see you soon.” You backed out of the room, not wanting to take your eyes off your gorgeous man.

   You stopped by the kids room where they were playing. They were taking it so much better than you and the other adults. It was a trip and you would be back. That was all they needed to know. They did say they would miss you and that about broke you, but you managed to keep it together for their sakes.

   Downstairs, Misha, Vicki, and Danneel were waiting. Vicki was the one taking you to the airport. The other two were going to stay to watch the kids.

   “I was going to take you, but we didn’t think it was a good idea,” Danneel said, pointing to her eyes and the fact that she was constantly having to wipe the tears away.

   You pulled her away from the other two and then into your arms, pressing your forehead to hers. “It’s fine. I’m gonna miss you so much, my girl, but we’re gonna talk all the time. I will blow up your phone so much that you’ll be sick of me.”

   She smiled through her tears, but said, “Not possible.” She held up her pinky.

   You hooked yours with hers. “I know we talk about this like it’s not real, but, Danneel, it is real. I said yes because I love you so damn much. If everything else went to hell, I would still come back for you. Okay?”

   She ended being completely unable to talk as she held herself back crying, but nodded and hugged you tight. Forcing herself to let go, she managed to quickly say, “I love you, too. Let me know when you land.”

   “I will.”

   Misha and Vicki stepped outside with you. Knowing she would have the ride to the airport to talk to you, Vicki went ahead and got in the car, leaving you and Misha to say goodbye.

   You stepped into his arms and he held you against him. There wasn’t much left to say between the two of you. It felt like everything had been spoken over the last hours that you had spent together.

   He had one more thing that he needed to say though. Pulling you back enough that he could look down at you, he said, “You know how much I love you, right?”

   You nodded. “And I love you, too.”

   “Good.” He pulled you back to him. “Because I’m going to love you like that til the end of time...and anyone else who comes into this world, I’ll love them, too.”

   You started laughing and tears fell at the same time. It was just the most absurd thing for him to say. Stepping back, wiping at your tears, you said, “I love how you make my life weird, Misha.”

   He smiled, well-aware that you had no idea why he said that. Just knowing that he was able to say it made him feel better though. “I’m gonna see you soon, little girl.”

   “See you soon, Sir.” He opened the passenger door for you and you slid in next to Vicki. All your bags had already been put in the trunk. It was finally time.

   “Ready?” Vicki asked.

   “No,” you said, once again trying not to cry, but failing miserably as tears rolled down your cheeks.

   She took your hand in hers and brought it to her lips, placing a soft kiss on top. “I know. Me neither.” She put the car in gear and you waved tearfully to Misha as you pulled away.

   As Vicki drove, you tried to focus on your breathing. “I’m not leaving forever. It’s just for a while. I will talk to all of you everyday. I will see the boys in a week. Everything is fine.”

   She knew you were saying the words for your own comfort, but wanted to respond anyway. “You’re right. Everything is going to be fine. Hopefully, before you even get back, Misha and I will be moved in and I will be here for you, for anything you need. I will take care of you.”

   It went over about as well as your words did with Danneel, immediately bringing on more tears. “I love you so much,” you sobbed.

   She pulled the car off to the side of the road and put it in park, unbuckling her seat belt. “Come here.” As awkward as it was to hug from two different car seats, she made it work. Running her hand down your hair and back. “It’s okay, hon. You’re going to be fine.”

   Lifting your head to meet her eyes, you asked, “Promise?”

   She smiled warmly at you. “Of course I promise.”

   Hearing that had such a big impact on you. You trusted Vicki just like you did the boys and Danneel. You would gladly trust them with your life. If she promised you would be fine, then you would be fine. With her face so close, you pulled her the short distance between you to kiss her.

   It was just supposed to be a short kiss to thank her, but it ended up going on and began to get very heated. She had a hand in your hair and you’d worked one up her button-down shirt. If you had your way, you were going to have her in the car.

   The tap on the driver side window startled you both.

   A wide man with a smug grin and an Austin PD uniform waved from the other side of the window. After Vicki rolled it down, he spoke with his thick Texas accent. “Good afternoon, ladies. Saw a car pulled over and decided to check on it, make sure everything is okay. Would I be correct in assuming that everything is fine here?”

   “Yes, sir,” she answered. “All good here.”

   “Well, then I suggest you move along and keep your personal fun off the main roads. Does that seem doable?”

   “Yes, sir.”

   “Good. Have a good rest of your afternoon, ladies...elsewhere.” He walked away from the window and headed back to his patrol car.

   You and Vicki looked at each other and just started giggling.

   Looking at the clock on the dash, she sighed. “Damn it! I have to get you to the airport. If I make you miss your flight, the others would roast me, I’m sure.”

   You didn’t know what it was about the short makeout session with her and the subsequent startle, but you were feeling a lot better. You had managed to make it the rest of the way without any tears.

   At the airport, you stood outside the car with your luggage at your side, holding tight onto Vicki. “Thank you so much. Everything you do makes me feel so loved and like I’m capable of...anything, really. I could not be doing any of this without you here to help me. I love you so much.”

   She pulled you back so she could see your face, again streaked with tears. She’d managed to keep it together, but she couldn’t do it any longer. Her eyes welled up, too. “I am always going to be here to help you. You need me for anything, just call. Hell, call me anyway just so I can hear your voice...because I love you, too, and I’m gonna miss you.”

   “I will. Of course.” You gave each other one more chaste kiss and then you had to go. Grabbing your bags, you walked into the airport, feeling like you were leaving a fairy-tale for reality.

 

   As the plane neared the destination airport, you finally began to feel a little excited. After all, you were going to get to see your mom, your aunt, and your smooshy, fluffy dog. The last you had talked to your mom, she was getting released from the hospital the next day so you were getting home just in time.

   This was the reason you were incredibly surprised to see her and your aunt in the lobby of the small airport holding a sign that said, “Welcome Home, (Y/N)!” Your mom was in a wheelchair, but she had the biggest smile, so happy to see her baby girl again.

   You went running up to her, tossing your carry on to the ground in order to hug her. “Oh my god! What is going on?” you asked. “I didn’t think you were getting out of the hospital until tomorrow.” You have Lisa a hug, as well. You were so excited to have found them waiting for you.

   “I lied,” your mom said, sounding quite pleased with herself. “They released me yesterday. I can get around the house okay. It’s just long distances and standing for a long time that gets to me. I have to go back next week to make sure everything is still good and then we’ll see how it goes.”

   “That is so fantastic!” Hearing such wonderful news had totally made your day.

   “Let’s go get your luggage,” Lisa said. “Ella was about to have a conniption because I wouldn’t let her jump on your mom when she finally came home. I imagine she’s gonna knock you to the ground.”

   You laughed, feeling so much better. As you waited for your bags, you sent a text out to your group at home.

   You:  _Arrived safe. Mom is already out of the hospital. She tricked me. lol I love and miss you all so much already. Give the kids hugs and kisses for me. Talk to you each soon._

 

   Once Vicki was back from the airport, she went and brought Danneel to the sitting area in front of the porch doors that lead to the pool, while Misha went to grab Jensen. The kids were playing quietly in the living room so it seemed like as good a time as any.

   Jensen didn’t even want to wait. Walking down the stairs, he finally had to scold Misha for his little belly rub that morning. “So, piece of fuzz? Seriously? I know you want to step up and be that guy if she is, but we all agreed to not push it.”

   “She didn’t think anything of it. You’re acting like I told her.” Misha was checking his temper because he did not appreciate being told that he shouldn’t have touched his girl.

   “You might as well have!”

   “That makes no sense, Jensen! She doesn’t know!” They stepped off the stairs to see Danneel in the armchair and Vicki on the couch that was perpendicular to it.

   “Who doesn’t know what?” Danneel asked, feeling a little nervous. She was still recovering from her emotional morning and wasn’t ready for bad news. The fact that Vicki said they all needed to talk didn't make it seem like she would enjoy this conversation.

   Jensen could see that his wife was feeling anxious so he calmed down for her sake. “Go ahead,” he said to Misha before throwing himself down in the chair across from the couch.

   Taking his own calming breath, Misha stood across from Danneel, decorative coffee table between them. “There’s something that we’ve been talking about that we haven’t discussed with you yet.”

   “Okay.” Her heart began to beat faster. “So I’m the one who doesn’t know something.”

   “No, that’s not, I mean, yeah, you don’t, but…” He sighed in defeat and decided to just say it. “We think (Y/N) could be pregnant.”

   “Possibly,” Jensen added for the umpteenth time.

   Misha rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t change anything by adding that. I said, ‘could be,’ not that she is.”

   Realizing that he had just been redundant, he cleared his throat and shifted in the chair. “Sorry. Guess it’s just a habit now.”

   Danneel was not saying anything and her face had not changed, but she did seem to be breathing a little harder.

   “Are you gonna be okay?” Misha asked her.

   Looking up at him and then at the other two, her voice was weak when she asked, “What does this mean?”

   Jensen sat forward in his chair, elbows on his knees, hands together. “What do you want it to mean?” he asked carefully. He didn’t want to say anything definite as she looked like she could start hyperventilating at any moment if she didn’t stay calm.

   “What are the choices? Her with baby or no baby, no her?”

   Misha shrugged. “Maybe. She didn’t want kids either. If she is, there’s a chance that she wouldn’t want it.”

   “You think she’d have an abortion?” Danneel asked, shocked.

   “We don’t know,” Jensen responded. “We never had a reason to talk about it. I do believe she wouldn’t do anything without talking to Misha and I first though.”

   “Why didn’t she say anything?”

   Vicki fielded that one. “Sweetie, I don’t think she knows. She takes her pills and I don’t think she’s ever spent much time around a pregnant woman to know what some of the signs are, like the mood swings she’s been having and Jensen said the smell of cooked fish made her sick.”

   Danneel nodded. “Food aversions...that’s the worst.” She shook her head as she remembered the early stages of her pregnancies. “So why not ask her to take a test before she left?”

   “Considering how much we have reiterated ‘no more kids,’ if we asked that and she wasn’t…” Misha got choked up on the words and had to take a moment to pull himself together. “If we asked and she wasn’t, I think we’d be losing a lot of the trust we built up with her. It’s taken her a lot to get to where she can feel comfortable coming to us with concerns and thoughts rather than trying to run away and hide how she feels. It’s a pretty shitty thing to have someone else tell you to take a test. I feel like she’d think we have no faith in her. It could seem like we’re just waiting for her to fuck up and that would make her pull away. She either is or isn’t and when she knows, we’ll know.”

   “So what do you think, Danni?” Jensen asked. “If she is, what would you want to do?”

   She took a moment to think, wanting to be clear with her answer. “I think...I would want to be in charge of the shower. I’m thinking cupcakes...unless she wants a cake. Yeah, a cake could be cute, too, from the Avenue Bakery.” She looked around at their smiling faces. “I’m guessing you guys are all on board?” Seeing their nods, she knew it was official. “Okay. So, just like that, we’re having a baby...again.”

   “Maybe.” Jensen was relentless.

   “There’s no maybe about it.” Misha was firm in his response.

   Jensen looked up in surprise. “Oh, you can suddenly see the future now. I didn’t know.”

   “I realized something and if you guys don’t agree, okay, but if she’s pregnant, I’m not just tolerating the pregnancy. I want her to be...and if she’s not, then I want to get her that way. I know we all agreed that we don’t want anymore, but I do. I don’t care if it’s mine or Jensen’s, I just want to go through that experience with her, with us, and make another little human. I want to do all the stupid pregnancy stuff that I did before. I want to talk to it and sing to it. I want the kids to have another sibling. I mean, shouldn’t we really have an even number? I want to see the sonogram picture and I want to show people. I want them to know that she’s the mother of our child... Fuck!” He turned around and paced away, annoyed by how he was getting carried away. He’d wanted to not sound like a lunatic when he was telling them and he was pretty sure he just failed miserably. He walked over to the porch door, staring through the glass, hands on his hips.

   Vicki turned to look at him over the back of the couch. “Well,...in love much?” she asked with a smile.

   He smiled, as well, looking to the floor. “I didn’t think it would be obvious,” he kidded. Leaving his post by the door, he joined her on the couch.

   “When we agreed that we weren’t going to have anymore, we didn’t know (Y/N),” Danneel said. “I don’t think it’s a bad thing to meet someone and decide you were wrong about what you wanted. I want a lot of things with her that I didn’t know I wanted. I think either of you and her would make a beautiful baby. I want to see that and be a part of that baby’s life and love it and raise it together. I mean, how perfect would that be?”

   Misha was happy that Danneel was feeling the same way he did. He looked to Jensen, expecting a hard pensive face. Instead, he actually had a slight grin. He raised a brow in question over the unexpected happy countenance.

   “I don’t have to say maybe or possibly anymore,” he said, grin growing even bigger. “I’ve wanted it since the second the thought crossed my mind. I just didn’t want to admit it. I mean, we still don't have her in on this, but knowing you all support it makes me believe it can happen.”

   “Well, this is nice,” Vicki laughed. “If she isn’t already, I wonder at what point we should try to convince her to get knocked up. That’ll be a fun conversation.”

 

   Sure enough, when you got to your mom’s place your fluffy monster of a dog managed to get you to the floor and nearly drowned you in kisses. It didn’t stop there though. The rest of the evening was spent trying to keep from tripping over her as she had to be right next to you at all times. This included when you finally laid down to sleep. At least you didn’t feel like you were alone.

   The thought brought Danneel to your mind and what she had said about being alone in her bed once Jensen left. You promised yourself that as soon as you could possibly go back, you would bring Ella with you so she could keep Danneel company, too. It would probably do your dog good to have kids to play with, as well. It was one of the weird things in life that you never understood. She just loved babies and kids, but you guessed dogs were like people that way. Some like kids and some don’t. She definitely did.

   Talking to your loves through text had been brief as you had so much to catch up on with your mom and aunt. You were most excited to hear more from Lisa about how things were going with Mark. The way she blushed when she talked about it had you cracking up. It was too cute and you were so happy that things seemed to be going well for them.

   The two women naturally grilled you about how things were going in your unusual circumstances, so you told as much as you felt comfortable revealing. The deal about your fun with Jared and your apparent engagement to Danneel were things you left out. You did tell them about the kids, the zoo, and lastly about Jensen changing the gym into a room for you and wanting you to move in.

   That was a bit of a shock for your mom. It was the whole reason you hadn’t wanted to say anything while she was still in the hospital.

   “You’re moving there? For good?”

   “Yeah,” you answered, nodding your head. “I know it’s crazy, but it’s where I want to be.”

   “What about me?" she asked.

   “Well, supposedly there are some nearby places that are decently priced.” You put a big smile on your face with your suggestion.

   “Ugh.” She put a hand over her face. “I didn’t expect to ever have to move again and I have my job here.”

   “There are just as many places to work in Austin, but I understand if you don’t want to. I would be happy to fly back and forth and visit.”

   “Don’t be dumb, child. You’re my only kid! Plus, getting to play with the little ones would be nice... since you refused to make me a grandma,” she pouted.

   You smiled, happy that she wanted to stay close. “It’s nothing to think about right away though. Just something to keep in mind.”

   Thinking back over it as you lay in bed, you knew it had went better than you had expected. Your mom’s brush with death had seemed to make her a more go-with-the-flow kind of woman. You would have preferred she end up that way by going through a different situation, but unfortunately, that was not how life went. You just hoped Maverick would pay for what happened.

 

   The next day you slept incredibly late, worn out from the emotions of yesterday and everything that had been going on. You woke up to a text from Mark asking if you could meet him at the office. It was a little odd since it was a Sunday, but you assumed he was ready to talk about finding a replacement for you. As it turned out though, it wasn’t necessary.

   “No one else knows what I’m gonna tell you, but I thought you should know. We’re still going to sell the company,” he told you. “We’ve been getting a lot of press due to what happened with you and Maverick. We’ve had three different offers, all comparable to what he was offering.”

   You were amazed. “Are you kidding me? That’s wonderful! Does that mean…?”

   “That we’re still gonna be millionaires? Yep.” His grin was huge.

   The ability to help with the costs of living in Austin made you feel elated. You knew none of them would ever let you want for anything, but it was important to you to be able to provide at least something to expenses.

   After spending time looking over the offers, you gave Mark your opinions on those who were making the proposals and what they stated. You promised your support for whatever he decided.

   You spent the rest of the day spending time with your mom and chatting to everyone at different times, sometimes in group texts, other times just one-on-one. It was nice to still have that connection even if you couldn’t be with them. It helped ease the heartache a bit.

   “Do you want to go see a movie tomorrow night?” you asked your mom. “I have to be at the DA’s office early and he told me to expect to be there a while. Would be free in the evening though.”

   “I don’t think I would be comfortable for a whole movie. How about dinner and then we watch one of the “On Demand” movies?” she suggested.

   You were happy that she was being honest about her limits rather than pushing too hard. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

   The next morning and afternoon were grueling. The District Attorney wanted to go over every aspect of your statement and question you like Maverick’s attorney would. He expected to do that again the next couple days before everything started. It was absolutely exhausting.

   Short of seeing your loves, you decided the only thing that could make you feel better was frozen yogurt from your favorite place in the mall. You could have found your way there with your eyes closed. It was always your go-to place when you were feeling down.

   At the shop, you had yourself in line contemplating about whether you wanted your froyo in a cup or cone, when a shop across the way caught your eye. It was one of those fancy jewelry stores that you’d never bothered to pay attention to before. Your mind shifted to Danneel’s proposal and you had an idea. You left the line to go over and see if they could help you.

   An hour later, as you left the mall with a bag in one hand and your cone of froyo in the other, you were feeling much better. The first jewelry store hadn’t had what you were looking for, but they directed you to a couple others in the mall to try. You ended up with matching white gold pinky rings that had the infinity heart built into the ring. They were dainty and beautiful and you prayed your girl would like them. Danneel had such slim fingers, you hoped the sizing was right.

   In the car, you put yours on and took a picture. You planned to print it out and send it with the box containing her ring. You decided to text her and let her know to expect the package.

   You:  _Hey, beautiful! I got you something. Gonna send it overnight so I wanted to let you know to expect it._  
   Danneel:  _Ooh! What is it?_  
   You:  _It’s a surprise. You will just have to wait and see. :)_  
   Danneel:  _Aww! You sweet girl! I’ll be waiting impatiently at the door_.  
   You:  _I want pics when you get it._  
   Danneel:  _Oh yeah? What should I be wearing for these pics?_  
   You:  _You better be wearing what I’m sending you._  
   Danneel:  _Okay. I promise to be wearing nothing else._  
   You:  _Yes, please! That sounds perfect!  
_    Danneel:  _Anything for you!_

   You were laughing so hard knowing how she would react when she saw what it was. Her mind would go right to the pictures she just promised. Knowing her, she would do them for you, too. With that gift in mind, you hurried off to get your picture printed and send the ring on its way to your beautiful woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: The Beginning Of This Chapter  
> #ImSorry


	65. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader just tries to survive the week and finally gets to see her men again.

   The next day’s meeting wasn’t any easier than the first. The attorney and his associates were trying to prepare you for what to expect, but it was really just upsetting you and making you easier to break. They were grilling you over everything from past relationships to minute words you may or may have not said to Maverick.

   “Do you think they’ll go easy on you?” District Attorney Michael Jerrick asked in exasperation. “They are going to pick apart everything you’ve ever touched!”

   By time you left the office, you were feeling ill. You knew how important a piece you were to everything, but you were starting to rethink whether or not you wanted to go through with it. You were sitting in your car, trying to calm yourself when you get a text from Jensen.

   Jensen:  _Hey, baby. How’s it going?_  
   You:  _Not good. The DA has been really harsh in my preparation and it’s just got me feeling sick and like I don’t want to deal with it all.  
_    Jensen:  _The flu is going around so make sure you’re taking care of yourself. You can do this, (Y/N), but you need to be healthy to be able to handle all the stress. Don’t let yourself get wore out. I believe in you. Put this bastard away. We’ll be with you soon._

   He helped you have a little more faith in yourself, but you still felt unwell. As you drove back, it only got worse. You were starting to think Jensen might have been onto something though you hadn’t heard anything about the flu. Of course you had been avoiding having to watch the news due to the lead-up to the trial.

   Not wanting your mom to fuss over you feeling bad and knowing Lisa would be with her for a couple more hours, you went to your own home and drew a bath. You just needed the chance to calm down. You hadn’t been in the warm water for long before you started feeling better. Relieved that you were just stressed, you were thinking about what to have at the restaurant that evening when your phone buzzed again. Checking the message, you smiled.

   There was an up-close photo of Danneel with her ring on, smiling happily. For the second one, she pulled out her modeling skills, lounging on the chair in her room, completely naked, one leg over the arm of the chair, finger with the ring between her teeth.

   It was a good thing you were in the tub because it instantly turned you on to see. You were convinced that had you been anywhere else you would have left the seat wet. Without even thinking your hand moved between your legs as they squeezed together.

   Danneel:  _What do you think?_

   You pulled your hand out of the water, grabbing your nearby towel so you could dry it off and respond to her.

   You:  _I think I’m in love. Who took the pic?  
_    Danneel:  _I did. I’ve gotten good at setting up my own shots since Jensen is away so much._

    A thought flitted into your mind as you looked again at the sexy shot. You pushed it away for another time because there were naughtier things you wanted to attend to.

   You:  _Just in case you’re wondering, I’m definitely gonna get off looking at that pic.  
_    Danneel:  _I’d be offended if you didn’t. ;)_

   With a happy smile, you left the tub, dried off, and headed to your room. You opened the drawer with your toys and the smile faded. Nothing was ever going to feel as good as being with them.

   Danneel: _Pics or it didn’t happen._

   Her words brought your smile back as it encouraged you to reach in and grab your big vibe. You flopped down on the bed and thinking about your loves back home, you began to work it in. You tried to take a couple photos, but the shots were not coming out very well. You didn't have Danneel's expertise. Giving up, you grabbed your iPad out of your bag and set it up to record.

   You showed the pic of Danneel on your phone to the camera and then climbed up on the bed. On your knees, you placed the vibrator between your legs and turned it on right as you sank down on it. Focusing on the screen of your phone laying on the bed in front of you, you began to move.  _Could she look any more like sex in that pic?_  you wondered. The little bite of her finger, her spread open legs, so long, tan, and all you wanted was to get back between them.

   With thoughts like that as you stared at the photo, you came pretty quickly. It wasn’t the most mind-blowing orgasm ever, but it left you feeling even better than the bath did.

   You sent the video to Danneel and got ready before heading back to your mom’s. You got a response just as you were walking out the door.

   Danneel:  _Get your sexy ass home now! I can make you feel so much better  
_    You:  _As soon as I can and you fucking better. Tease!_    
 Danneel:  _Pot call the kettle black much? Hey, can I show Vicki this vid? Not the first part with my pic, but the rest?_  
You:  _Sure, if you want._  
Danneel:  _K. I'm gonna do that and see if I can't get some girl-on-girl fun. ;)_  
You:  _Have fun._

   You sighed as you got in your car, feeling insanely jealous and a little depressed. Cursing Maverick for one more insult to injury, you left for your mom's.

 

   The next few days flew by in a haze. You were feeling worn out and homesick. Thankfully, you hadn’t gotten stressed as badly as you had on Tuesday. Going through it, there had been a tiny thought that there might be a particular reason you were feeling that way and it wasn't the flu. You had hammered that voice into quietness, locked it in a box, and dropped it in a hole in the ground. After two days of no problems, you were content that everything was truly back to normal and it was just a one-off experience.

   The boys were on their way to Australia, but they were leaving as soon as they could on Saturday so they could be there with you for the start of the trial. It was only a few days, but not soon enough for you. You were convinced you may implode before they ever got back to you.

 

   Misha had his seat back. Again. He’d been doing nothing but fidgeting since he got on the plane. It was his second attempt to get some sleep, but it just wasn’t happening.

   Jensen had been watching all his attempts to keep occupied without saying anything. It wasn’t normal for Misha to be so antsy on a plan, but he had assumed he would settle down. When he sat back up again though, he had to ask. “Dude, what is up with you?”

   “Shouldn’t we have heard something? I feel like she should know by now. Why don’t we know? Why are we flying literally half way ‘round the world from her the weekend before she has to see the guy who terrorized her? You know there’s a good chance that he could already be there. That’s too close for comfort.”

   Jensen grimaced. He hadn’t been any happier about the idea, but the powers that be weren’t letting the guys out over this situation. She wasn’t technically family as defined legally. “Because we have to. I already talked to them.”

   Misha looked over at him in surprise. “Really? You did that? I didn’t know.”

   “It doesn’t matter. There’s nothing we can do right now. We’ll be back in time for the trial and I know you want to hear something, but you seem to keep forgetting that there was just as big of a chance that she wasn’t.” Jensen smiled thinking about what they had agreed. “And that’s not a big deal now, right?”

   “Yeah...I think I’m gonna tell her when we get back.”

   He sighed with annoyance. “Why are you rushing this so much? Why cannot it not wait until she’s home?” Vicki and Danneel had agreed that it was up to the guys to approach the subject of wanting another kid since they were the only ones who could do something about that. They were of course going to offer their full support if she needed help to be swayed, but Jensen and Misha had to start the dialogue. Misha had been wanting to talk to (Y/N) the moment that was decided, but Jensen wanted to wait until things had calmed down.

   “Why not tell her? The sooner she’s off the pill the better. That gets out of her system which is great if she is, and if she isn’t, then the sooner we can get her that way...and we will. We seem to be pretty good at making babies.”

   Jared plopped down in the seat next to Misha. “Really? So, who’s knocked up now?” he asked, taking the peanut bag that Misha hadn’t touched.

   Both of them tried to shush him without causing more of a commotion.

   “No one is knocked up,” Jensen said. “That we know of.”

   He popped a peanut in his mouth. “So (Y/N), huh? That should be interesting. Whose do you think it is?”

   Misha rolled his eyes and stood up. “I gotta walk for a minute.”

   Jared watched him go with that puppy dog grin. “What? Was it something I said?”

 

   You paced nervously throughout the hotel suite, just trying to kill some energy. You’d spent the whole week just waiting for Sunday evening and it was finally here. It had been your plan to meet the guys at the airport, but they vetoed that pretty quickly. They were coming into the big international airport and, in their eyes, there were too many people. With Maverick in town, it didn’t seem safe.

   For that reason, you were at the hotel alone, waiting on them to show up. It was killing you. The butterflies in your stomach felt like they were high on something. Nothing you did could calm them or yourself.

   Stopping in the bathroom, you checked yourself for what you were sure was the twenty-third time. You’d considered going full out with some lingerie, but you knew the guys would be exhausted and all you wanted was just to be in their arms again. Anything else was not important. Simple was what you went with, just a cute baby pink skirt and a mint green spaghetti strap top. You started fussing with your hair again when you heard the sound of a key in the door. You waited with baited breath.

   “(Y/N)?” Jensen yelled, dropping his bags by the door. Walking in and not seeing you first thing had not been what he was expecting.

   Hearing his voice, you went running into the living area, stopping at the doorway. The sight of the boys was enough to bring tears to your eyes. They both looked amazing. They had to have been dead on their feet, but their faces upon seeing you was like watching the sun come out on a gloomy day.

   Jensen stepped towards you with open arms and you ran over, jumping into him, arms wrapping around his neck. He smelled like sandalwood and leather and you breathed it in as he picked you up, swinging you around. He was squeezing the air from you, but you wouldn’t have had it any other way.

   “Damn, I’ve missed you,” he said, setting your feet back on the floor, but keeping you pressed to him.

   Just to feel him again had you so elated and relieved that you couldn’t even form words. Your eyes were dripping with your happiness, so you just nodded against him. A touch on the small of your back had you turning and Jensen let you go so you could say hi to Misha.

   He hadn’t expected you to fling yourself so hard at him. It caught him a little off guard and knocked him back a step. He just chuckled as his arms closed around you though. “Yeah, I missed you, too, little girl.”

   Knowing that they had spent more than their fair share of time on a plane over the weekend, you didn’t want to keep them from getting rested. You stepped back from Misha, and wiped at your tears, pulling yourself together. “I’m sure you’re tired. Do you want to sleep?”

   “Wow! You have no decency,” Misha joked. “We just walked through the door and you’re already trying to get us into bed.”

   “Shameless,” Jensen agreed.

   You grinned at him. “Definitely shameless when it comes to you two. However, I was just trying to be a good girl, put your needs first and all. I was going to let you sleep.”

   Misha grabbed your hand and pulled you back to him. “We haven’t touched you in a week.” His hands slid down to grip your ass. “Do you really think we want to sleep right now?” He didn’t wait for you to answer, just took your lips for a kiss.

   You had tried to be good, but they didn’t want to be. That was not a problem. You kissed him back, thrilling to how it felt to have his tongue back with yours, to have his hands on your ass again. It was only a week, but it might as well have been a month. These men were your air to breathe. You'd been slowly suffocating without them.

   He pulled back from you, with a sexy, “Mmm...like mint and honey. I’ve really missed that.” He brought his hands to your shoulders and turned you around.

   Jensen had stepped right up behind you. He brought a hand to the back of your neck, tipping your head up so he could kiss you, as well. He drew the kiss out longer than Misha did, but as soon as you gripped the waistband of his jeans to pull him against you, he quickly pulled away. “So, bed’s this way?” he asked, pulling you in the direction of the door you’d come from.

   “Yes, Sir,” you said with a grin.

   He didn’t even bother removing his clothes, just jumped on the bed and pulled you on top of him. Once again, his hand was at the back of your neck, but this time he was pulling you down to kiss him. His other hand was moving over your back, your hips, enjoying your curves.

   While he might have been fine in clothes, you wanted your hands on flesh. Pulling up on the bottom of the t-shirt he had on, you got him to sit up long enough to pull it off. As he laid back down, you let your hands travel his chest, delighting in the feel of him, before you were roughly jerked back down. Both his hands slid down your back to your ass, firmly pulling you down as he pushed up against you.

   Misha stripped down to nothing but his orange boxer briefs and straddled Jensen’s legs behind you. Light pressure from his hands on the back of your thighs got you to scoot yourself forward enough that he could reach the other man’s button and zipper. He undid both and gripped the sides of Jensen’s jeans and briefs, yanking them past his ass and letting his cock free.

   Jensen broke the kiss to snap at Misha. “Easy! I’d like to keep that stuff!”

   He chuckled. “I was careful. Trust me,” he said, taking a hold of the hard member and stroking it. “I want you to keep it, too, and I bet our girl feels the same.”

   You were currently too busy sucking a mark onto Jensen’s shoulder to notice what was going on behind you. That was until you felt the pull on your panties and heard the sounds of the thin fabric ripping. You smiled against Jensen’s skin.

   “Hope you weren’t fond of those,” Misha said with a grin. “Jen, if you want to fuck her, you need to let her go.”

   He did as he was told and you were able to sit up again. Instinctively, you scooted back so your pussy was right over his cock. You knew better than to take him in before Misha allowed it, but you were able to position his length between your folds so you could slide against him.

   Misha was making quick work of your top and bra. “I don’t know why you couldn’t have just met us at the door naked. Would have made things a lot easier,” he complained as he undid the eye-hooks of the bra. He tossed it aside with your shirt. “That’s better.” He reached around and gripped both breasts.

   You pushed your ass back against him. Feeling the cloth of his briefs against your skin, covering the hard cock, you whined imploringly.

   “No,” he said before placing a soft kiss on your shoulder. “You’re for Jensen right now.” He reached underneath you and found Jensen’s cock, pointing it at your entrance. With his other hand on your shoulder, he gently pushed down.

   Giving into the pressure, you sank down on him, Jensen’s lusty groan filling your ears. No further instructions were needed as you begin to move up and down. He felt bigger than you remembered and you had to wonder if it would always seem that way after being apart.

   Misha pressed himself completely to you, one arm wrapping around your middle, and began to move completely in sync with you. All the while, he was kissing on your shoulders and neck, nipping at your earlobe.

   You let your head fall back against him as you continued to ride Jensen who was leaving little fingerprint bruises on your lower hips. It was so intensely erotic, like you were fucking him together. Rather than following your lead, he began to guide you, controlling your speed, how you moved and you obeyed every shift, every change. You became so dependent upon his body telling yours what to do that when he pulled back for a moment, you almost lost your balance. He quickly grabbed you back and you felt the reason he had moved between your ass cheeks.

   “Please say you're going to fuck my ass,” you pleaded on a caught breath.

   “More times than you can count, but not today.”

   Pouting, you pulled away, leaning down over Jensen, letting him move your hips how he wanted. “Own me, Jensen. Please.”

   Keeping himself inside you, he rolled over, forcing Misha to move. With you underneath him, he had complete control and you fully surrendered, arms and legs around him. He rocked into you, making you moan as your insides felt like they were coiling tighter with every thrust.

   Misha helped him out by pulling his remaining clothing the rest of the way off, giving him the ability to get into you even deeper. As he removed his own briefs, he was arguing with himself. He knew he should have taken your ass. Any other time he would never have passed up such an offer. Your pout had almost broke his resolve. He was determined though to have his seed swimming inside you with Jensen’s when he told you that they wanted you pregnant.

   You felt like you were on a completely different plane, floating along in a place of happiness and security. Jensen was giving that to you, fulfilling that need. You needed your men to have you because you needed to feel safe and secure. In their arms was the only place that ever happened. As Jensen continued to push deep into you, you felt yourself getting closer to that moment of sweet release.

   “Are you mine?” he breathed against your neck.

   “Always.” Speaking the word had you right at the edge. You said it again and broke inside, your orgasm washing over you. You only managed a small cry before you lost your breath, giving into the pleasurable feelings that were overcoming you.

   As he felt your insides grip him as you came, he gave in, joining you in riding out the blissful feeling. It felt so right to be back with you and to be able to give you what you needed. He realized how lost you must have felt without them. It was comparable to his worry over you. You needed your men and they needed you safe. It was mutual necessity.

   He stayed over you, lifted on his elbows, watching the calm take over your features. Watching you cum was a beautiful thing, but to see you afterwards was magical. Everything about you relaxed and it was a state of peace that you never got to have otherwise. Speaking quietly, he said, “I remember the moment I said, ‘Let’s keep her,’ to Misha. Having you agree was the best feeling. I didn’t even realize then that you were keeping me, too, but you do. You keep me completely wrapped up.” He smiled as your eyes finally opened after the delight had calmed. “Thank you, babe.”

   You smiled back and played off what Misha had said to you. “Don’t ever thank me for that. It’s my job.” Feeling the bed dip to your right, you turned your head to see him laying next to the both of you, propped on his elbow. “Isn’t that right, Sir?”

   Misha smiled warmly. “That’s right, little one.”

   As energy started seeping back into you, you began to wonder over Misha not joining Jensen in taking you. It was the perfect set up and you had wanted to feel them both at the same time. Misha obviously had other plans. “So, am I going to have to beg you?” you asked him.

   “I am ready the second you are, but I would never say no to hearing you beg for it,” he grinned.

   Jensen pulled out and laid out on his back at your left so you and Misha could get to each other. He watched the both of you to see how things were going to progress. His mind was already skirting ahead to the conversation that he had no doubt Misha was going to force. He just hoped you wouldn’t take off afterwards.

   You rolled over and then flipped around, ending up on all fours with your ass facing the guys. “Misha, my pussy needs you,” you said in your best pouty voice while you wiggled your backside. “Please fuck me, too.” You slid your hands out in front of you to end up on your stomach. “But if you’re too tired, I understand. I know how stamina goes downhill quickly for older guys.”

   Jensen burst out laughing and Misha’s hand was quick to smack your ass, a move you welcomed.

   “Little bitch,” he said with a grin, moving to his knees to get behind you. “You don’t want fucked. You want punished.” He pulled back on your hips and you lifted up, ready for a second round with your love. He slid in and groaned over the slick warmth you offered. He bent over you and almost growled, “Let me show you what an 'older guy' can do to you, little girl.”

   The smile you wore at those words was quickly replaced with a look of pleasurable shock, gasping as he slammed deep into you. He continued to do this, keeping a slow rhythm as you took his thick cock without fuss. It felt so good to have him inside you again, owning you with each stroke.

   You were so used to him picking up the pace that you began to grow agitated when he didn’t. He was keeping you just at the point of enjoying what he was doing, but not enough to get closer to your orgasm. You tried to push back against him and that got a slap that was far more in line with what you were used to, leaving a stinging red mark over his faded signature. You dropped your head to the bed with a cry. “Misha, please!”

   “What?”

   “Please, fuck me and make me cum. Please! Please, I need it. I need you,” you begged.

   “Good girl. Next time you offer to beg, you better do it right or I'll make you beg til morning.” He started thrusting into you at a rapid pace, quickly driving you towards your second orgasm, allowing exactly what you wanted.

   The abrupt change was shocking your whole body with pleasure. Your eyes went momentarily black as everything in you worked towards assessing what was happening to you. You could hear you own voice, continuously whispering, “yes,” as he kept up the onslaught.

   When you came, you weren’t sure you were even fully conscious. Your whole body felt like jello and you couldn’t move. You had slipped down further on the bed, unable to hold yourself up.

   It didn’t stop Misha. He moved with you, angling to keep pressing into you until he felt the release that he had been waiting so long for. It was the thing standing between him and being completely truthful with you. Something about that fact made it seem stronger as he spurted deep inside you, his cum mixing with Jensen’s. “Fuck! (Y/N)!” He groaned out your name as the pleasure of his orgasm rocked him.

   After he felt the last of his cock's fading pulses inside you, he pulled out, no longer able to keep upright. Between the last couple days, the planes rides, and the control and effort he had just put towards you, he was surprised he wasn’t just passing out. He laid back down in his spot, breathing hard.  

   It took a while for you to feel like you were completely back in yourself again. Jensen’s hand running up the back of your leg and caressing your ass before sliding back down helped. It was a physical sensation that you could focus on. You finally felt strong enough to turn yourself around and collapsed at his side, snuggling into him.

   Misha pressed up to your back, kissing your shoulder. He glanced up at Jensen’s face and saw an ice-cold warning that threatened severe consequences if Misha didn’t keep his mouth shut while you recovered. There was less than a handful of times that he had ever seen such a look from Jensen, but he knew damn well to respect it. He laid next to you, arm across you middle, hand laying on Jensen’s stomach. He smiled as he felt the other man take his hand in his. They had plenty of time. This was perfect for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me as we try to weather this hurricane. For those down here in Florida with us, please follow advisories and stay safe!  
> On a separate note, I post updates and little things dealing with the story on Twitter and Tumblr, such as songs chosen for titles and pics used for inspiration. So come check it out and say hi!  
> https://twitter.com/TheShyGirlAO3  
> https://theshygirlao3.tumblr.com/


	66. I Will Never Walk Away Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha surprised Reader with a conversation that she wasn't expecting. He and Jensen quickly realize that they and the girls didn't handle the situation as well as they thought.

   After raiding the minibar for water and snacks to refuel, the three of you were all feeling pretty good. There wasn’t a whole lot to catch up on since you had kept in touch, but they told you about how things went in Australia which was a lot of fun to hear. The boys were always far too funny at panels and painting themselves into corners that left the fans wondering.

   Misha kept checking with Jensen, but was no longer receiving that warning look from earlier. Unfortunately, his man wasn’t being encouraging either. It left him kind of unsure when he could say something.

   Jensen knew Misha was waiting for some kind of sign, but he didn’t agree with doing it now, so he wasn’t going to give him a reason to think he was on board. Besides, he knew him well enough to know he was going to tell her anyway, even without his approval.

   The second Jensen got up to go to the bathroom, Misha decided it was the best time to go for it. He could at least push the dialogue in that direction and then Jensen could join in after it had been started. He watched you for a moment as you sat cross-legged on the end of the bed in Jensen’s t-shirt and tossed a peanut in the air, trying to catch it in your mouth. You failed and the peanut bounced off your cheek instead.

   Seeing his wry grin, you said, “Hey, it’s not easy!”

   Grabbing one of the peanuts, he tossed it up and proved you wrong by catching it on the first try.

   “Show off,” you grumbled jokingly.

   He chuckled and then took his chance. “Hey, I need to talk to you about something.”

   The serious tone of his voice put you on edge immediately. No one ever said those words and had it go well. “Okay.”

   He had imagined how to begin a thousand times, but now that the time was here, he wasn’t sure of what approach to take. In his mind, the conversation generally went well. With you sitting in front of him now, obviously tensed, he was not convinced that would be the case. He felt a tightening in his chest that said this was not a good idea and quickly backpedaled. “Um,...you know, it’s nothing. We’ll talk about it after the trial.”

   Your derisive snort said otherwise. “Don’t do that to me, Misha. If there is something we need to talk about, let’s talk about it. The trial could take months.”

   Jensen came back from the bathroom. “What’s going on?”

   Looking up at him, you said, “Misha was acting all serious and said he wanted to talk. Now he says it can wait til after the trial. If something important is going on, I want to know.”

   Jensen quickly looked to Misha and saw that he suddenly seemed at a loss about what to say. In his mind, that was something that could turn out to be a good thing. “Well, maybe whatever he had to say wasn’t actually important.” He leaned down over you, grabbing you for a kiss. It was his intent to distract you to the point that you no longer cared.

   His kiss was delicious, but you weren’t swayed. As soon as he let you go, your eyes went right back to Misha. “Are you gonna tell me?”

   Jensen threw up his hands and went back to the living room to get a stronger drink from the minibar. He knew he was going to need it.

   “He’s right. It really isn’t important,” Misha said. “I shouldn’t have even considered bringing it up. It’s just a little thing, something for later.”

   You raised a skeptical brow, but decided to try to be persuasive. They weren’t telling you something and you needed to know. You crawled up the bed, over Misha, straddling his lap, arms around his neck. “You wouldn’t have brought it up at all if you didn’t think it was worth talking about,” you said sweetly, wiggling just slightly over the bulge in his underwear. “Makes it seem like you really do want to tell me. Do you? Because you can. I can take it.”

   You’d put a big smile on his face. He wasn’t anymore blind to what you were doing than you were to Jensen’s distraction. It gave him the in-route he needed though. “Your mouth is saying one thing, but the way you’re rubbing on me says another. Are you wanting to talk or fuck?”

   You grinned and tried to look innocent. “I’m not saying anything. Just trying to help you out.”

   “Oh, I see,” he said, hands moving up your thighs and lifting the t-shirt as he continued to your hips. “Well, I guess we could talk because if we keep fucking we’re gonna have you pregnant in no time.”

   You laughed at the absurd notion. “Yeah, I don’t think so, love. I always take my pill.”

   “What if you stopped doing that?”

   “Well, yeah, then I probably would get pregnant, but why would I do that?” There was still a touch of laughter in your voice, but you were starting to get concerned that Misha wasn’t joking.

   “Because we ask you to. Because we were wrong about not wanting more kids. Because more than anything, we want one with you.”

   Jensen had stepped back in just in time to hear that. He looked down at his cup in disappointment. “There’s not enough liquor in those little bottles to make this strong enough for this talk.”

   You had been looking at Misha, trying to decide if he was just messing with you. Jensen’s words sold it for you though. He wouldn’t be that despondent over something silly. “You’re serious!” you exclaimed, looking back and forth between them.

   Jensen nodded, watching you closely, ready for what he was sure would be disaster.

   “We just love you and want a strong tie to you,” Misha explained.

   “If you want a strong tie, then fucking marry me like a normal person! Or use a rope! That worked well before! You don’t… I just… I thought you didn’t want more...which worked out great with my plan to not ever have any!” You became very aware that you were sitting over Misha’s lap and while he had his briefs on, you had nothing on under the t-shirt. You scrambled back off him like he was carrying the plague.

   Your mention of marriage sent a thrill through him, but the way you moved to get away from him hurt. He sat up to try to explain. “We thought so, too! This was a surprise to us! We just had been thinking that you might already be which led to all of us talking about what would happen if you were and realizing how much we actually wanted that.”

   Your mind was having trouble wrapping around everything he was telling you. There was so much wrong with everything that was coming out of his mouth. “You all? The four of you got together and talked about me like I was not a part of this situation? You all decided, without me, that I should fucking have your child without asking how I felt about that? You all, for what the fuck ever reasons, decided that I might be pregnant already, but didn’t think that was the kind of thing to talk to me about? What the fuck happened to honesty and communication? What happened to me being ‘part of the family’? I guess I’m still on the outside looking in.” You started to move off the bed, but Misha reached for you and caught your foot.  

   “No! Please don’t run away. Stay and talk to us.”

   “Why? You didn’t talk to me.” You were so mad you couldn’t think straight. You just wanted to step back and not hear anything else. “Just let me go to the bathroom.”

   Reluctantly, he let go of your foot and watched you slide off the bed and go storming off into the bathroom. He heard the door shut and lock. Looking to Jensen, he said, “This did not go well.”

   “Went about as well as I expected,” he responded before emptying his glass.

   Your mind was spinning as you leaned on the wall and slid to the bathroom floor. You couldn’t get a handle on what you were feeling. You were mad, confused, hurt, betrayed, uncertain. It felt like you could cry at any moment, but the anger just wouldn’t allow it. _Why? Why change their minds after this long?_ When it came down to it, that wasn’t even what bothered you. You felt like a logical conversation could have been had if that was really what they wanted. It was the fact that they had that conversation and didn’t include you. They made decisions for you, about you, without your consent. All of them did. You were not forgetting the fact that the girls were part of it, too. It was probably a good thing you didn’t have your phone or you would be sending some pretty severe ‘what the fuck’ text messages to Danneel and Vicki both.

    _How dare they! How do they just decide what is and isn’t part of the relationship without asking? Am I really lesser? Do I not deserve any consideration? I thought I was an equal. I should have known better. Of course that dynamic is always going to be above me._ Tears finally fell, but you wiped them away angrily.

   The little voice that you had locked away and buried was suddenly out and in your mind again. _Could I be? What made them think I was pregnant?_ The possibility seemed more real now. _What if I am?_ That was something you couldn’t even begin to process. It had been a terrifying thought for you as you worried about the impact it would have on your relationship since they didn’t want more kids. _At least I thought they didn’t._ You grew angry again as you wondered how they could have let you go through that fear and uncertainty alone. Their support would have been far more appreciative than their secrecy.

   Misha let you be for a full ten minutes before he finally came and knocked on the door. “(Y/N), please come out and talk to us.”

   Jensen scoffed from across the room. “Why don’t you ask her if she wants to build a snowman?” he mumbled.

   He shot Jensen a look, but stayed at the door. “(Y/N), please.”

   You didn’t know what to say, what to think. There was just too much and you just wanted to shut down. You felt so lost with nowhere to go to for help. They were supposed to hold you, protect you, and tell you everything was going to be fine. You hated yourself for desiring that even when they were the cause of the issue. It wasn’t fair.

   With no other option, you decided to come out of the bathroom. You couldn’t stay there forever. You weren’t for sure you could take much more, but like Jensen, you needed a stronger drink.

   Misha was so thankful when he heard the door unlock and saw you come out. “(Y/N)!” Immediately, he reached for you.

   “Don’t!” You jerked yourself away from his grasp and continued on into the living room, Jensen close behind you.

   Misha stood there, hating himself for making you so upset. _Jensen was right. I should have just left it alone._ He had truly believed that you would easily come around, seeing how excited they were over the possibility. He knew how much you wanted to make them happy. _This is bigger than that though._

   At the minibar, Jensen watched you grab the tiny bottle of tequila. “You can’t have that,” he told you. “Ya know, just in case.”

   You sat the bottle back down harder than you needed to. “Why not? You gave me alcohol back in Austin,” you countered.

   “The only hard drink I gave you was in the boathouse and it was very low content.”

   Looking at him with a furrowed brow, you said, “That’s not true. You gave me one at the pool.”

   “I gave you mixed juices at the pool. I wasn’t going to take any chances, (Y/N). I was protecting you.”

   “Well, thank god for dishonesty,” you snapped, before grabbing a water out of the small fridge and slamming it back. The amount of deception involved in this all was truly gut-wrenching. You didn’t understand it. _Do they think I am incapable? Useless? Dumb?_ With a depressed sigh, you fell back into the armchair.

   Jensen sat on the couch, glancing over to Misha as he came out of the bedroom, looking closer to tears than you had been. He hated to see him so upset. When he joined him on the couch, Jensen put an arm around him and pulled him in, kissing his temple. He wasn’t going to keep telling him ‘I told you so.’ There wasn’t any point. Now, he just needed to support him and you both and pray to get through this.

   You watched Jensen’s show of supportive affection to Misha with a mix of jealousy and spite. You wished you could have that kind of interaction right now, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to do so when they had disregarded your thoughts and feelings to such an extent.

   Turning back to you, Jensen made his attempt to make things better. “Can we at least explain ourselves?” He took your silent stare as a yes. “We know you don’t want kids and we didn’t want more. So, it was a hard thing for us to process when there seemed to be a possibility that you were pregnant. We hadn’t expected it and needed to sit down together and talk about what that meant for us.”

   Sitting up, you raised your hand to interrupt and he paused to allow it. “When you say _we_ needed to sit down together and talk about what that meant for _us_ , you mean the four of you - you, Danneel, Misha, and Vicki. You needed to talk about how the potential of _me_ being pregnant was going to affect _you_ , the actual family. So I’m not a part of that. I’m an outside force that affects you.”

   “No. When I said _us_ , I meant all of us, you included.”

   “Then why wasn’t I included in the discussion? Why do the four of you get to decide what’s going to happen and what I’m going to do? Is it always going to be that way? The four of you talking about me behind my back and deciding what I will do? That’s not how I thought this relationship was going to go. I’ve had to overcome a lot of my own issues to get to where I can feel completely vulnerable and open with you all and you just stomp all over that!” Tears were threatening again as your voice broke with emotion. You quickly sat back in your chair and focused on your water bottle.

   Jensen looked to Misha to see him staring at you, streaks of tears on his face. They both were sure they had been doing the right thing. Everything had seemed to make so much sense before. Seeing you now and hearing your words, they realized that this had been gone about in a really poor way.

   Misha took a deep breath in and let it out, trying to get control. “You’re right.”

   You glanced up from your water bottle. To see how upset he was broke your heart, but there was also a small feeling of vindication that you didn’t actually like. It felt wrong.

   “We focused on the wrong thing. You seemed adamant about not wanting a baby and we had said more than a few times that we didn’t want any more. We were afraid that if we brought to your attention the possibility that you were, but you weren’t, then you would think we didn’t trust you and probably lose some trust in us...which I’m pretty sure is exactly how you’re feeling now, so obviously that didn’t go well. We didn’t want to give you added stress, which again I’m sure you’re now feeling. So, yeah, we fucked up monumentally.

   “We’re not telling you what to do though. We’re not deciding anything for you. That was not what the conversation was. All five of us agreed no more kids. The conversation was about how best to care for you if you were and that progressed to how much we would all love being able to do that for you and share that with you. It was never a situation of, ‘Okay. We’ve all voted and (Y/N) is going to bear children unto us.’ It was _never_ , and I stress this, _never_ an option without talking to you about it and you agreeing. Yeah, I brought it up in about as shitty a way as I could have, but, little girl,” he left the couch, coming around to kneel at your feet, taking one of your hand in both of his, “I’ve never done this before. None of us have and we’re learning as we go.” He kissed your wrist, eyes pleading. “We all love you so much. We want you involved in everything. We should have told you. It was a mistake, one that I can’t fix, but I can promise with my life that it won’t happen again.” He bowed his head to his hands around yours. “Please, please, talk to us. Please don’t leave.” His voice broke on the last word.

   It was so surreal to see the man you had given your life to, the man who you allowed to own you, on his knees, begging you. You could feel his hot tears dripping onto your skin. This was your strong man being as vulnerable as you had ever been. His plea surprised you though. “Misha.” It took a moment, but once he lifted his head you continued. “I’m so angry and hurt and confused and other emotions which I don’t even recognize, but no matter how upset I get, I’m not going anywhere. I love you. I’m not leaving. You can’t make me. Aren’t we supposed to work through these kinds of things?”

   Relieved, he scooted closer, wrapping his arms around your waist, head in your lap.

   You stroked his hair, still surprised by the fact that he thought he would lose you. Running was not an option anymore. You were in it for the long haul. They were your life and life would be messy sometimes, but it didn’t mean you would ever give up. It was startling to realize how your desire to avoid these kinds of things had affected them.  

   Jensen cleared his throat and you looked up to see that he was teary-eyed, as well. “Thank you for staying. We all need you and love you and...this is just the start of a conversation, a few conversations, that we _all_ need to have together. You are not outside of this, (Y/N). You are the pinpoint middle, holding it all together. Never think you are not on equal footing with us because that is never what we want for you.”

   Misha sat back on his heels, but kept his hands on your legs. “Never,” he agreed.

   You took a breath. Their admissions had done a great deal to sooth your anger, but there was still a lot you needed to work through. “Okay. I just really need you all to be honest with me and include me on discussions about me.”

   “Always, from this point forward,” Jensen promised, with Misha nodding in agreement.

   “Okay. So now what?”

   Misha let go of you and leaned back to sit more comfortably on the floor. “Maybe before we go any further, we should find out whether or not you’re already pregnant.”

   “I don’t want to do that.”

   He blinked and then said, “Okay. Or we could continue to speak in hypotheticals without knowing anything for certain because that has been fun and gone so well for us all thus far.”

   “Why don’t you want to know?” Jensen asked.

   “Because.”

   Jensen sat back and laid his arm across the back of the couch. “Oh, good. At least you weren’t vague.”

   “It’s just that then the choice isn’t mine. I should have a reaction to finding out one way or another. I don’t want to have that result dictate what I do or how I feel. I mean, how did you even come to the conclusion that I might be? What made you decide this is what you wanted?”

   “I noticed it in Atlanta...your reaction to the fish. It was so similar to how Danneel was when she was pregnant in the beginning. You’ve also been very emotional lately, going through some mood swings. Have you not noticed?”

   You thought back over the last couple weeks. It was true. There was always the reason that it was just stress, but it could have been more than that. “I guess. I hadn’t really thought much about it.”

   Misha took on the second part of your question. “As for what made us want it, I can’t speak for everyone, but with me, I just couldn’t get the thought out of my head. Going through all the little fun things of pregnancy and showing you and the baby off to everyone. Letting everyone know how much you meant to us, how much we loved you, how you were a part of us.” His voice had grown so wistful. “Then to be by you through all the trials and tribulations, getting stronger as a family, talking to the baby, getting you pickles and ice cream at three in the morning...I want all that, (Y/N).”

   He made it sound far less scary than you had ever considered. You turned to Jensen. “And you feel the same?”

   He nodded. “I want to be there for you through every minute. I want to experience it all with you, just like with Danni. Everything from feeling him kick to raising him together. That’s what I want.”

   You smiled. “Him?”

   “Well, we are one short on the boys. It just makes sense,” he replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “But none of that matters if you don’t want to and you don’t have to decide anytime soon. I would like to say we won’t pressure you, but I don’t guarantee that. No matter what though, it’s your decision to make and we will respect that and love you no matter what that choice is.”

   “Um, there is one thing that we need to know,” Misha said. “If you are or became that way when not trying, would you keep it?”

   The implication of what he was asking was clear. “Of course I would. I could never…” You couldn’t say it, but what you did say was enough for them to know that was no longer a worry to have. Realizing you had a huge decision to make, you covered your eyes. “My god! This is just... When did this happen? How did this happen?”

   Misha couldn’t pass up the opening. “Well, I don’t know for sure when, but as for how, when a boy and girl love each other very much…”

   “I know _how_. I meant how when I have been taking my pills.” You sat straight up. “Oh my god! I’ve been taking my pills! Would that kill it?”

   Jensen reached over and took your wrist, pulling you over to curl up in his lap. “Vicki said it’s fine in the beginning. A lot of women keep taking their pill not knowing. It’s up to you if you want to continue until you decide or find out.”

   You felt like a child yourself the way you so freely gave into his pull, needing his strength around you to make you feel protected. _How could I do this? I don’t have my shit together at all._ His arms tightened around you, as if knowing it was what you needed, and you sighed contentedly. You knew then how you would be able to manage. It was going to take a lot of soul searching to know for sure what you wanted, but if you decided to go through with it, you would not be alone. They would be there to guide and support you as they always had.

   Tonight was probably not the best night for it. It was already late and the whole thing had just worn you out. You tried to stifle your yawn, but both guys noticed.

   “Bedtime,” Jensen said, standing up with you in his arms.

   “I gotta do all my bedtime stuff,” you protested.

   He sat you down in the bedroom and patted your ass. The two men brushed their teeth while you hung up what you wanted to wear to court the next day. They were already in bed and waiting for you when you finally got around to brushing your own teeth.

   The whole time you brushed you stared at your packet of pills which was laying in your makeup bag. Taking them might not cause any problems if you weren’t far along. _But how far is too far?_ When it came down to it, you had two things to decide. _If I’m pregnant now, am I willing to risk that baby by thinking that I’m not? If I stop taking them and I’m not pregnant, am I willing to accept the fact that I probably would be soon?_ You realized that Jensen had given you as much time to decide as you wanted, but it really all came down to this. If you weren’t, and you weren’t ready, you could always start taking them again, so that was another possibility.

   Finished brushing your teeth, you picked up the pack just like you had done countless nights before. You could feel the eyes of both boys on you, not pushing, not judging, just waiting. _Can I want a whole different life? Can I live that life?_ You looked up at yourself in the mirror. So much of your life now was nothing like you had expected and you wouldn’t trade it for the world. _Yes. I can._ You dropped the packet in the small trash can under the sink.

   Jensen and Misha looked at each other with huge smiles. It wasn’t a certainty, but it definitely signaled an openness.

   You flicked off the lights and climbed in bed between them, enjoying how they both snuggled up tight against you. The morning was going to bring the start of a scary day, but none of that mattered tonight. Tonight you were safe and loved and open to what could be something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good here! :)  
> If you haven't yet, check out my little 170 word ficlet, Be Careful What You Ask For, here ~~> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12005046


	67. Love, You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a treat from the boys and heads to the opening day of the trial.

   The alarm went off far too early for your liking. You were sure that you all had laid down only a few minutes before. Feeling movement, you opened your eyes and saw that it couldn’t have been just a moment ago. When you fell asleep, Misha had been in front of you. You were sure of that because you’d drifted off wondering which shade of blue you most liked seeing in his eyes. Waking up, you were completely draped across Jensen. The movement you had felt was him reaching for his phone to turn off the alarm.

   It took him a bit to reach it without having you move, but he was able to manage. Laying in silence, he looked down at you, still in his t-shirt, arm and leg across him, head on his chest. If he could, he would keep you here forever so you wouldn't have to face today, wouldn't have to see Maverick again.

   Misha scooted over to join the two of you. “Good morning, handsome,” he said sleepily, leaning over you to give Jensen a kiss.

   “Good morning.” Jensen’s voice was still rough.

   “Good morning, beautiful,” Misha said to you, placing a soft kiss on your cheek.

   “Mmm…” You squeezed Jensen with a sleepy smile. “Good morning, handsome men.” Your face turned to a pout. “We don’t really have to go, right? I mean it’s not imperative. It’s not like I’ll even be called today. We could do something else.”

   Jensen smiled. “We need to go, babe. We need to know what to expect. You’ll be fine because we’ll be right there with you.”

   “I know I will, but I’d rather just stay in bed with you two.”

   Misha chuckled and patted your hip. “We’ll have time for that later this evening. Come on. Come get in the shower with me.”

   That thought was enough to get you to sit up. “Okay.” You started to climb over Jensen, but stopped midway as his morning wood lined up very well with you.

   He gripped your hips and pushed just a little. “I would so love to sink into you right now, but if I did, we definitely wouldn’t be leaving. I would keep you here all damn day.”

   Grinning, you grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt you were wearing and pulled it off over your head. Dropping it on his chest, you said, “Thank you for letting me wear this, Sir. Very gentlemanly.” You leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before easing off the bed to go join your other man in the shower.

   “You have to behave in here,” Misha warned you.

   “Or what?” you asked, feigning innocence.

   “Or I will fuck your ass just like you wanted, but might not be able to find the lube.” He tapped an ass cheek for emphasis as you stepped into the running water.

   You knew he would never do that, but Misha knew how to make things more painful than necessary, so you didn’t want to test him. However, having him in the shower with you, soaping you down, washing your hair...he was certainly testing you.

   He would breathe against your neck about how hot you were while rubbing a loofah across your breasts, the material rasping against your sensitive nipples. Then, pressing his hard cock between your legs, he’d tell you how bad you were for getting him so turned on.

   You withstood everything he did, but was whimpering with need by the time Jensen joined the two of you. It was like they had this delicious torture planned.

   When Jensen stepped in, the first thing he did was step behind you and hook his arms with yours, holding you in place and blocking the water. “You’re making her whine, Misha. That’s not very nice,” he said with a grin.

   “You’re right. That was really mean and she has behaved really well considering.” He sunk down to the shower floor in front of you. He lifted your left leg and placed it over his right shoulder, opening you up for him.

   “Hold on.” Jensen shifted you in his arms. Rather than holding you still, he moved to be able to hold you up. “The way you got her shaking, she’s already about to hit the floor.”

   With you secured, Misha leaned forward for a taste. It had been too long since he had used his tongue on you. You were as good as he remembered and he vowed to eat you like you deserved more often. For now, he couldn’t wait to make you cum.

   You were thankful for Jensen holding you up because Misha’s long tongue was twisting and curling around your clit and then thrusting inside you. After all the buildup, it was definitely hard to stay upright on your own. All you could do was moan as you leaned back against the wall of a man behind you.

   Jensen wasn’t immune to your wet body against his or the show in front of him. He was already hard when he stepped in, but having you moaning in his arms had him wishing he had kept you in bed. He and Misha had decided on this before hand though. They wanted to make sure you were as relaxed as possible before going in, so he was going to have to wait. Misha promised him he’d make it worth it. He dipped his head to suck that pulse point on your neck.

   Misha reached between your legs and grabbed Jensen’s cock, stroking it behind you while he began to focus on your clit. He’d become a master multitasker over the years.

   Eager for the stimulation, Jensen started bucking into Misha’s hand which meant he his lower body pushing into yours. “Fuck, Mish,” he moaned before biting at your shoulder.  

   His teeth in your skin was a painful pleasure that had you purring. It felt so good and with that expert tongue flicking along your clit you couldn’t contain yourself. “Yes, Misha! I’m gonna cum! I’m cumming. Yes! Misha!”

   There was little he liked more than hearing you say his name while he made you hit the peak of your orgasm, drawing out the “a” in his name as you came. It was like music and it made him all the more hungry for you, lapping up all the juices you were gushing. He kept at this until, you finally jerked your hips away as it became too much. He let your leg down and then held his hands up, having Jensen gently lower you to him.

   Your legs collapsed and he just held you against him while you recovered. After a few moments, he lifted you away enough to give you a small kiss and you could taste yourself on him.

   “We need to keep getting ready now, little one,” he said softly. “Can you stand?”

   You nodded and Jensen helped you up. You were wobbly, but mostly stable.

   “Go get dry. Dry your hair.”

   Following orders, you left the shower to do as you were told. The whole time you were treated to a show of your boys in the shower. It was bad enough to see them kissing, touching, jerking each other, but when Misha bent Jensen over and you had to hear the sounds of him taking that big cock with only the water and suds to ease the way, you almost came on the spot. You were too turned on to not do anything.

   You turned and hopped up on the counter. Spreading your legs, letting them see, you began to rub yourself hard and fast as they watched through the glass. You came for a second time just as Jensen began to spurt his white cream onto the shower floor.

   Feeling especially content, you were able to finish getting ready while Misha finished inside that tight ass that he loved so much.

   Stepping out of the shower, Jensen grabbed you. “You’re as bad as Misha. You liked hearing him fuck me open, huh? You’re a little sadistic, too.”

   Smiling, you simply said, “No comment! Now, dry off. I need to get dressed and so do you. We’re meeting mom and my aunt at the courthouse in like thirty minutes.” Seeing Jensen’s smile fall to a worried frown, you asked, “What’s wrong?”

   “Do you think they’ll like us?”

   You actually started laughing out loud. “Are you kidding me, love? They already like you.”

   “Well, I know you said this is not the kind of relationship they had expected or maybe wanted for you.”

   “Baby, you have been there for me and you look after me. They may not understand, but they know I love you and that you love me. That’s what they wanted for me. Okay?” You gave him a sweet kiss of encouragement.

   “Okay,” he said, smiling again.

   The three of you were able to finish up and were out the door within about twenty minutes.

 

   You were in an Uber with the guys when you received a text from your mom that it was chaos outside the courthouse. That word was not enough to prepare the three of you for what you saw. Reporters you had expected, but the multitude of people was just astonishing. Some held signs and judging by what they said, it seemed the _Supernatural_ fanbase had come out in droves to show their support.

   “Damn, that’s a lot of people,” Jensen said, looking out the window. “Listen, do not say anything to these reporters. Okay? They will try to bait you into talking, but don’t do it. Just stay between us and we will get you in the door.”

   Thankfully, they were not on their own in doing that. There were police officers that came down to the car. As soon as the door was opened, you were inundated with voices. People were yelling your name, yelling for Misha and Jensen, asking questions, begging for comments. The police officers kept them back as your boys walked you up the steps. Once through the doors, you breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t dead quiet in the courthouse, but it was far from the cacophony of noises outside.

   Your mom and Lisa were waiting inside on a bench. Both stood up as soon as they saw you come in and you rushed over to hug them.

   “So glad you were able to make it through that crowd!” your mom said. “There are so many people! Where did they all come from?”

   “The police were very helpful in getting us through the reporters. The people I think are fans of my guys...who you finally get to meet.” You waved the two men over who had stood off to the side, being respectful. “This is Jensen. This is Misha. Guys, this is my mom, Sherry, and my aunt, Lisa.”

   Your mom was quick to hug both of the guys and then grabbed a hand from each. “I just want to thank you both so much for taking care of my daughter and being there for her through all this. I know it can’t be easy to deal with the media and I know you have your own families at home, too.”

   “Ms. (Y/L/N), (Y/N) is our family. I think I can safely say I speak for both Misha and myself when I say that we love her and intend for her to be a permanent piece of our lives. Being here is being with family and neither of our wives would have it any other way. They wanted to be here, too, but circumstances didn’t allow it.”

   Your mom was smiling, so happy for her daughter to have found such a loving unit to be a part of. The permanence that Jensen had suggested had not been lost on her. She didn’t know exactly what that would entail, but she knew it was what she wanted for you. “Well, okay then. I think that would be a great thing.”

   At this point in time, it was the closest thing to a blessing they could hope for. Both men were very pleased over that. Neither were going to say anything more about what they hoped to be and more importantly to have, in the future, just yet. There were still plenty more discussions to be had with you and the girls.

   DA Michael Jerrick came up to say hi to everyone and meet the boys. He wanted to let you know that he was feeling good and that opening arguments were probably going to take up quite a bit of the day. “Both sides will share what their case is and then we go from there. The courtroom is already open. We’re down the hall. A little less traffic down this way, but it clears up right in front of the doors. Make sure you silence your phones and, this next bit I cannot stress enough. None of you,” he specifically looked to Jensen and Misha, “are to engage Mr. Bellin in conversation. Stay away. No interactions at all.” He looked back over the group. “Is that clear?”

   Everyone agreed and silenced their phones before following him to the courtroom.

   He had said the traffic wasn’t so bad, but it was still pretty thick. You had to squeeze through groups of people and all off you got bumped and jostled until you were at the door of the courtroom. You were worried about your mom getting hurt in the throng, but she seemed to manage okay.

   You stopped at the door, feet frozen. Your heart felt like it was in your throat and a chill went up your spine.

   Ahead to your left, past the banister, was Maverick, talking to his lawyer. Dressed as nice as ever and every bit the handsome womanizer that he was known to be. He saw you at the door and smiled. It wasn’t that creepy smile that he left with the last day you had seen him, the day he tried to kill you. It was his normal, cartoon prince with a sparkle type smile, like he was truly happy to be seeing you again.

   Seeing the source of his distraction, his lawyer told him to knock it off and made him turn around and sit at the table to wait for the judge.

   “Are you okay?” your mom asked.

   Even with Jensen and Misha at your sides and an entire room between the yourself and your attacker, the fear that you felt just from seeing him was sickening. You could feel his hands around your neck, his finger inside you. “I feel like I’m gonna be sick.”

   Misha stepped up in front of you. “We are right here with you, little girl. I know it’s scary and you’re probably reliving shit that I wish I could take away from you, but we have you. Nothing will ever happen to you while you are with us.”

   You nodded and stepped into him for a hug, soaking in the comfort he offered, before filing into the seats next to your mom.

   The opening arguments started with the prosecution. He had gone over the main points with you so none of that was new. You listened closely though to have a refresher course of everything you needed to keep in mind. Maverick pursued you beyond the line of business, became obsessed with you, blackmailed you for your attention. He became increasingly inappropriate, finally forcing himself on you and made you agree to come work for him. The judge would not allow him to connect what happened to your mom to Maverick. However, he made it abundantly clear what his thoughts were without ever saying it.

   “(Y/N) ran away, disappearing so he could no longer get to her. Sadly, shortly after her escape, her mother, a woman with no enemies, was inexplicably shot outside her home. Not mugged, not robbed. Just shot and left for no known reason. This prompted (Y/N) to come back. It put her right where Maverick could find her. At the hospital. I’m sure you’ve seen the footage. If you haven’t, you will. You will have a first hand look at this man,” he pointed to Maverick, “trying to murder an innocent woman because she did not accept his advances.”

   The case for the defense was of great interest as, until this point, the direction they would take was only speculation. You got to hear how Maverick was so well-respected and a charitable man, donating time and money to those in need and organizations, even sponsoring a scholarship for underprivileged kids to go to college. It was all stuff you had learned when doing your own research and weren’t surprised that he was being painted as a saint. After talking about what a good man he was, they switched direction and focused on you.

   “He was approached by a young woman trying to save a business on the edge of going bankrupt,” his lawyer stated. “Being the kind man he was, he wanted to help. She took advantage of his generosity and connived him into an illicit relationship, using sex as a weapon to gain more money from him, using him for a life of glitz and glamour, acting like a high-priced hooker.”

   Thankfully, Jensen was sitting between you and Misha because both of you had to grab hold of him. You didn’t know if he would have stood or said something, but neither of you wanted to take the chance. He had tensed too much hearing the slanderous remarks of Maverick’s attorney for either of you to risk it.

   It was hard for you to hear him saying such horrible things about you. You knew it was likely, but it was still difficult. Throughout your life, you may not have been an angel, but you were nowhere near the person they were describing.

   When everything was finished for the day, you stayed seated until Maverick and his attorney were outside the courtroom. You didn’t bother looking up, but could feel his eyes on you as he walked past. You let out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding once they were out the door.

   “How you feeling?” Jensen asked, taking your hand to kiss your knuckles.

   “Still sick and not looking forward to facing the people outside,” you admitted.

   “Come on. We’ll get you out. We can all meet at the hotel and have some food. Sound good?” He looked to your mom and Lisa and they both nodded.

   Before you left though, Michael waved you all to stop. “Can I grab you for like ten or fifteen minutes to go over some of the things that were brought up?”

   “Sure. I definitely have some things to say about their accusations.”

   “We’ll wait right here for you,” your mom said, tenderly sitting back down.

   It made you smile how Jensen jumped to offer his arm for her support. “Okay. I’ll be back.”

   “I promise not to keep her too long,” Michael said, before leading you past the banister separating the court floor from the viewing area and through a door past the jury box. It led to a hallway, but there was a holding room right across from the door you came through and that’s where Michael took you. He shut the door and you both took a seat across from each other at the metal table. “So, what do you think about what you heard?”

   “Such lies! I think Maverick is still an asshole and that his lawyer is a fucking lying snake.”

   “No argument here. We’re going to need to bring Mark in so he can counter what they said about being near bankruptcy. Was the company in financial straits?”

   “Not at all! We were doing very well and wanted to expand. That is why we were looking for investors in the first place.”

   Making a note, Michael said, “That’s what I thought you had said. Okay. Well, we’re going to have to present financial records to prove that. I’ll call Mark as soon as we’re done here. Also, I know we’ve been over this a dozen times, but were you ever, at any point, in a consensual romantic relationship with Maverick Bellin?”

   “Never! That was complete bullshit!” you spat. “There’s not enough money in the world to make me be with him.”

   “And you know they’re probably going to point to the photos of the you walking arm in arm with Maverick as proof that you were?”

   “They can, but that’s not proof. We were there to talk business. There’s also photos of me leaving with Jensen and Misha that very same night, the men who I actually am in a relationship with. I’m hand in hand with Misha in those photos and that’s far more indicative of a relationship than being escorted on someone’s arm,” you explained.

   “Those weren’t the only photos. You were also at the fundraiser with him, so we need to make sure we stress the relationship you are actually in.” He sighed. “I swear this is the last time I’m going to ask you. Are you _sure_ you can’t just pick one of the guys to say you’re dating? Misha perhaps, since he’s the one you were photographed with the most. Keep dating them both. I don’t care, but it would be better for the case if you could just have one love to point to. Juries buy into that more than polyamory.”

   You shook your head. “No. I’m not going to do that to them. It took a lot for them to admit to the world that they are both dating me. I’m not going to deny that in this case. You thought this was set so why the need now?”

   “We have the video so of course it’s set. He’s not getting out of this unscathed, but we don’t want the jury to feel any sympathy for him, (Y/N)! We want to nail him down so hard that he’ll be lucky to get out before his kid graduates. Okay?”

   You knew he was right, but even though it had just begun, you were ready for it all to be done and over with. “I know we need to do that, but I’m not going to omit one of the men I love.” Feeling vibration in your pocket, you pulled your phone out.

   Jensen: _Hey, we brought a car to the back lot for you. No reporters allowed there. We’ll wait here for you. Your mom and aunt left already._

   “Oh, good! Jensen says they got a car brought around back for me.”

   “Probably a good idea. No fighting the crowd that way. Come on. I’ll lead you down the hall to a door you can go through. Anything else Maverick and his team come up with, we’re just gonna take it as it comes.” He stood and put his notes in his briefcase. Back in the hall, he led you down to where another shorter hallway came up on the right that had a glass door at the end. Coming out the door, there were steps down to the parking lot and sure enough there was a black car there waiting.

   “Tell the guys I’m trying to keep them out of it in general, but they might get called if we need to prove something. See you in the morning.” He watched you go down the steps and head towards the car. He turned back inside and called Mark as he went back towards the front. He wanted to go out to the reporters and give a general statement about being sure the truth about Maverick Bellin would be revealed.

   No answer from Mark so he left a message as he opened the door back into the courtroom they had come from. He was surprised to see your whole group right where you both had left them. “Uh, what are you all doing in here?”

   Misha looked past him to find his girl and immediately asked, “What do you mean? Where’s (Y/N)?”

   “She said she got a text from Jensen that you guys had a car out back for her. I walked her out there. She got in the waiting car.” Hoping he was wrong, he dropped his briefcase and said, “Come on!” He raced down the back hall with Misha and Jensen right behind him. They came out the glass door, but there was no one around. “There was a car right here. She got in it.”

   “Why did you let her?” Jensen yelled, coming towards Michael, forcing Misha to have to hold him back to keep him from hurting the wrong person.

   “She said you sent her a text!”

   Jensen reached for his back pocket. His face went blank. Frantically, he started searching all his pockets. “Fuck! Someone lifted it!”

   “I’m calling 911 right now and getting someone on Maverick. They can’t have gotten far.”


	68. Fantasy Has Turned To Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is kidnapped and gets a vivid description of what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* - descriptions of and allusions to violence, torture, and murder.

   “Tell the guys I’m trying to keep them out of it in general, but they might get called if we need to prove something. See you in the morning.”

   Waving bye to Michael, you rushed down the steps and headed towards the shiny black car with the heavily tinted windows. You were surprised they were able to find something so nice so quickly, but your boys were always surprising you. It could have been a wagon coach and you’d have been happy about it though. You were ready to get away and just spend some time having good food with your loved ones and not have to worry about seeing Maverick. You had been feeling really strong previously, so your reaction to the sight of him had been surprising. The fear had just been overwhelming and inescapable and his delight only made it worse. _Yeah, I definitely need to get away from that, at least until tomorrow._

   You opened the car door and said, “This was such a good idea,” as you slid in, pulling the door shut behind you. Time seemed to slow down as your brain started trying to process what you were seeing. There was no one in the passenger seat and the blonde-haired, muscular driver you didn’t recognize. There was only one person in the seat next to you though. When you turned to look, your eyes went wide as you saw who it was.

   “Thank you. I thought so. Hand me your phone.” The thick Russian accent sent chills through you. Tessa Maks, Maverick’s wife, sat across from you in a black bodycon dress, hands covered in black gloves that fit like a second skin. Sunglasses with too-wide frames hid her eyes and her dark hair was in a slicked back high pony tail.

   Panic took over and, despite the car already being in motion, you frantically pulled at the door handle, but it wouldn’t open. You banged on the glass window, yelling, “Help!” hoping anyone would hear you.

   “And people say I’m drama-queen. You must stop, girl. I would hate to have to shoot you. Blood is messy. Phone. Now.”

   You whipped back around and saw Tessa pulling a forty-five, complete with suppressor, out of the pocket on the back of the driver’s seat. Quickly, you pulled your phone from your jeans pocket and handed it over. “What the hell? Why are you doing this? Just let me go.”

   She laughed and it sounded just as evil as her husband’s. “I can’t let you go. You get to be a gift for my dear husband. That’s all you need to know for now.”

   “A gift? How do you plan to get me to him? My family was expecting me and I’m sure they know I’m gone by now. Do you really think they aren’t going to be all over Maverick?” You prayed that you were right and your men were already aware that you had been taken.

   “Worst case scenario, I suppose I could get you to him in pieces.” She smiled at your horrified expression. “I joke.” Her smile quickly changed to a frown as she looked out the window. “If I killed you, Maverick would kill me. He likes to be the one.” She took out her own phone and appeared to be texting.

    _What the hell does that mean?_ You were sure you knew, but were torn over whether to ask. The fear was that you would be right. You couldn’t decide which would be worse, being right or not knowing. In the end, you couldn’t take the unknown. “He likes to be the one?”

   “Don’t worry. I think he likes you,” was all she said.

    _That doesn’t answer anything_ , you thought, looking to the floorboard. You didn’t bother saying anything else. Sitting quietly, you watched out the window trying to keep track of where you were. The driver took you out into the seedier side of town. Homes with boarded windows were the only buildings around. Scary looking people standing on the sidewalks, flashing their weapons as the car went by, seemed to be a normal sight. It was an unusual feeling to want to stay in the hold of a potential killer to keep from having to deal with the people on the outside.

   “Here.”

   At Tessa’s command, the man driving the car pulled over to the left, to the side of a small canal. He took your phone that she held up to him and then opened his car door. He launched it into the water and then got back in to continue their drive.

   You were hoping the phone would be going wherever you went. The boys had demanded you keep the GPS on at all times. It wasn’t going to help if your phone wasn’t with you. Back on the road, you realized you were heading back towards better neighborhoods. You wished it provided you with a sense of relief, but it didn’t.

   The car pulled up to an iron gate built into a large stone wall. The press of a button by the driver had the gates opening automatically. Inside the wall, a beautiful, multi-story house loomed in the distance. The driver proceeded up the long, paved driveway lined by trees and pulled into the attached garage.

   As the garage door came down, Tessa turned to you. “You must be famished, no? We’ll get you food.” The driver opened her door and she stepped out, motioning for you to follow. When you didn’t immediately do so, she came back to the open door and leaned down. “Come or he will pull you out by hair.”

   With that being the only other option, you came out of the car on your own and followed Tessa into the large house, wondering if she was offering you your final meal.

 

   Maverick was sitting at a table with his attorney at a restaurant near the courthouse when his phone buzzed. Pulling it from his jacket pocket, he checked the notification to see a number he didn’t recognize had sent him a text. Reading the message, he managed to keep his face neutral. He realized the number must have been from a burner phone that his wife had. The message was one he immediately recognized. He’d seen versions of it before.

   (555) 407-5774: _On the way to the airport. Looks like rain is heading your way._

   They had houses in many of the major cities that were owned through aliases and they had dubbed these homes “airports” so they could be discussed secretly. The second part of the message concerned him. They often used “rain” to speak about the police and related authorities. The “heading your way” was not what he wanted to hear. _What have you done, you stupid woman?_ Thinking quickly, he responded for her to send a car. He was going to need it if the police were coming.

   Maverick: _Okay. Send an umbrella._

   Then he continued his dinner and waited for the inevitable.

   As expected, the two detectives who had handled his case showed up at the restaurant, coming straight to his table and pulling up a couple chairs.

   His lawyer tried to object. “Detectives, we are in a trial. There is no reason for you to be harassing my client. This is highly unprofessional.”

   “We’re here about another case,” Detective Luna Bennett informed them as she pulled her chair in. “You don’t mind if myself and my partner join you for a moment, right, Mr. Bellin? We just have a few questions. We’ll be quick.”

   Maverick raised a lazy brow and picked up his wine glass. “Of course not. You and Detective Parker are always welcome.” There was no enthusiasm in his voice. “What can I do for you?”

   Detective Richard Parker answered his question. “(Y/N) has been abducted. We went over a list of who would want to have her disappear. Guess whose name was at the top of that list.”

   “Don’t answer that, Maverick. Detectives, I assure you Mr. Bellin has been with me since leaving the courthouse. We left there and came here and have been here since. The wait staff will verify. If Miss (Y/L/N) has taken off, there is no way my client has anything to do with it.”

   “She didn’t take off. She was taken. Big difference,” Luna told him.

   “If you say so. Regardless, there is no reason to be here questioning my client and I must suggest you leave.”

   Giving each other a look, the two detectives stood. “We’ll be extending the warrant to include current phone records. We’ll get that to you immediately.” They left the two men at the table.

   The attorney smiled. “Most unfortunate for them to lose their key witness. Just to be clear, I don’t know what what happened and I don’t want to know. Would you like a ride back?”

   “No thanks. I have a driver waiting for me in the parking garage. Gonna ride around town a bit I think.”

   “Suit yourself.” He threw some money on the table. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

   “See you then.” Maverick stayed at the table, finishing his wine, mainly to make sure he was giving enough time for the necessary plan to go into action. Draining his glass, he added some cash to what his attorney had laid on the table and left for the parking garage. He saw his limo parked in between rows of cars. A quick look around and he saw the detectives down at the end of the row, ready to follow him. He smiled to himself. _So predictable._

   The driver had stood at the front of the car waiting for him and immediately ran to open the door for him.

   The detectives watched as Maverick disappeared as he got into the car. Once the limo pulled from it’s space, they followed it from a short distance away to keep an eye on him. They hoped he would lead them to (Y/N).

   A short moment after the two vehicles had left the parking garage a black car with dark tinted windows took the limo's spot. Maverick slid out from under the SUV that had been parked next to the limo and immediately climbed into the backseat. “Fucking ruined this goddamn suit. Does Tess have what I think she does?” he asked the driver who had dropped you off at the house.

   “I believe she does, sir.”

   “Good. We may be doing this kinda transfer for a few days. I’m going to want to enjoy the new toy, really put her through her paces. It’ll help take the edge off from this ridiculous trial.” He pulled off his ruined jacket and sat back to relax for the ride to the house that no one knew they owned.

 

   You were sitting at the end of a dining table. The plate in front of you contained some sliced fruit and toast. The man had fixed it for you before he left again.

   Tessa was at the other end, sipping on water, gun on the table in front of her. “Sorry it’s not better. We don’t stock our other houses with expensive food. If Maverick wants to keep you around for a while, I’ll get you something nicer.” She watched as you just sat there, not touching the food. “Why you don’t eat?”

   “Why you don’t take me back?” you mocked. “What am I doing here? I want to leave! I don’t want to be eating any fucking food!” You shoved the plate off the table and it shattered on the wooden floor, toast, apples, and strawberries landing around the broken pieces.

   Tessa was completely unphased and only sighed as she looked at the mess on the floor. “Oscar will not appreciate cleaning that up when he gets back.” Looking back to you, she spoke as if she was telling a story. “I did not like you when I first met you. I mean, those boys of yours seemed like they would be a lot of fun. I really wanted to take Jensen for a night and just ride him until I couldn’t cum anymore. Seems like he would know what to do with a woman. I bet he’s big. Is he big?”

   You sat gripping the arms of the dining chair, knuckles turning white. The only thing keeping you from jumping down the table and strangling her was the gun she kept in front of her. “My boys are none of your fucking business,” you growled out through clenched teeth.

   She shrugged. “I bet he is. Anyway, you stood between me and fucking him, so I didn’t like you. You called me on the coke and I didn’t like that either, but it was...ballsy. I like a girl with balls. Is like me. I don’t put up with other people’s shit. Neither do you. I saw that with how you have been handling Maverick. Leaving him at the fundraiser to go to the hotel room that he paid for to fuck your boyfriend. You have been asking for him to hurt you. You managed to get him to trial. No other girl has ever managed that.” She let the words hang in the air.

   It knocked the breath out of you. This was not the first time they had done this. “There...there have been other girls?” you asked, almost a whisper.

   “Did you really think you were first?” she asked. “It’s what he does. The first time was bad. He made a mess of our bedroom. There was so much blood. I had to clean up after him. We burned the mattress because that’s where she had been at the end. He’s gotten more careful since then. Methodical. Built secret playrooms. That’s what he calls them. He is so damn messy though and I still end up having to go behind him and clean up and take care of any trail of the girl. The worst was the youngest, a sixteen year old named Kara. They looked for her a long while and had I not taken the steps I did, the police would have ended up being led straight to Mav. He stopped for a while after that. Just started playing rough with women who didn’t mind, but that was too easy. Too many women like getting slapped around by a man with money. He really likes a challenge and you have definitely been that. I never say this, but I’m impressed with all you have accomplished. A trial is bad for business though. If Mav goes to jail for too long, his associates will steal the business right from underneath him. That’s bad for my lifestyle. I don’t like that. So, here I am, cleaning up after him once again. I think he’s going to thank me.”

   “He doesn’t know you took me?” you asked.

   “He didn’t. He does now and that’s why he’s on his way.” She cocked her head and looked at you consideringly. “Have you slept with my husband, (Y/N)?”

   “What? No! Never!”

   “Do you want to?”

   “Allow me to reiterate; no! Never!”

   “Well, I don’t guess you’ll have much of a choice. He wants you and Mav always gets what he wants. Not going to lie. It’s going to hurt. He’ll fuck you so hard and so often your insides will be raw.”

   Hearing that immediately brought your thoughts to your stomach and what could possibly be growing inside. Tears began to spill. Everything she was telling you was nothing anyone outside of maybe a handful of people knew about. There was a reason for that. People who knew did not get to live. She was telling you that Maverick was going to hurt you until he killed you. It would be the death of your life and potentially one that belonged to Jensen and Misha. That broke your heart more than knowing your own life was in jeopardy. You hated that it took this moment to know how badly you wanted to give them that child, how much you wanted it, too. Being part of that with them would have been so amazing. This moment was too late and now you would never get the chance to know what it was like.

   Tessa frowned. “Why do you cry?”

   You looked at her in shock. “Am I supposed to be happy about my impending rape, torture, and death? Should I be thanking you for delivering me to the hands of the devil himself? What the fuck do you expect? I should be with my family right now. I should be with my guys, standing over a goddamn pregnancy test, hoping that I am. Instead, I’m here with you hoping that I’m not so that innocent life doesn’t die with me. What kind of mother would that make me that I can’t protect it?” You were literally screaming your words until you just couldn’t and broke down, sobbing loudly as you laid your head on your arms on the table. The things she said about what Maverick did just sickened you. It sounded like a fate worse than death.

   That thought did make you think about the plate on the ground. _I could cut my own wrists. She wouldn’t be able to call anyone. She wouldn't be able to stop the bleeding on her own. I could kill myself before Maverick has the chance._ You looked up at the broken plate, saw the perfect piece. You laid your head back down and considered. You couldn’t do it. There was still the slimmest hope that someone could find you. That someone was following Maverick. If you were pregnant, that baby deserved that chance. You owed it to your loves to hold out for as long as possible.

   A hand softly sliding across the back of your head startled you, causing you to jerk your head up.

   The movement surprised Tessa, making her jump. She had come down to sit on the edge of the table next to you. She started to reach for you again, but thought better of it. “You seemed so strong. I was telling you these things so you would know what kind of man you are dealing with. You cannot take chances. You can’t miss chances either. He will rape you. He will carve words into your skin. He will brand you. And yes, he will probably kill you, but like I said, he likes you, so he may want to keep you. It would be a first. If you have a baby though, he will kill it, too. Don’t tell him you may be pregnant. He will test you to find out and if you are he will torture you with that information. He’s a monster.”

   You looked up at her. “What does that make you?”

   As cryptic as ever, she looked down at the gun in her hand and said, “Hopefully, this time, a clever girl.” The two of you looked up as the sound of the garage door could be heard. “The monster is here.”

   Your heart was beating so fast that you thought you may have a heart attack and you felt even sicker than before. The one thing you hadn’t wanted to do today was see Maverick again and now, not only was that happening, you were in his control. You didn’t know for sure what would be happening next, but you knew it was not going to be pleasant.

   The door into the kitchen opened and Maverick called out, “Oh, girls! Daddy’s home!”

   “We’re in the dining room,” Tessa answered.

   You jumped up and moved around the side of the table to keep it between yourself and the entrance he would be coming through. Whatever it took to keep him from getting his disgusting, murderous hands on you was what you would do.

   Maverick appeared at the entrance in his white button-up shirt and black suit pants, jacket slung over his shoulder. He leaned in the entryway as if he were a GQ model. “Well, well. Look what you brought me, Tess. The best toy ever.”

   “Do you like?” she asked, smiling sweetly.

   He walked into the room, over the broken glass pieces, and grabbed her to him, tossing his jacket on the table. “Very much. What a good girl you were,” he said before bringing his lips down roughly on hers.

   You had a thought to run for it then, but the driver, apparently named Oscar, was standing where Maverick has been, keeping an eye on you. He must have known what your thoughts were because all he did was shake his head slightly. Plan ruined, you turned your attention back to the couple across the table.

   Pulling back, Maverick said, “I think you deserve a reward for such a good gift. I’ll make sure you get it.” He let go of Tessa and leaned on the back of one of the dining chairs, just looking at you. “You’re so beautiful, (Y/N),” he said with a wistful sigh. “I’m really sorry it had to come to this. This is not how I wanted to have you, but then you had to go and be such a bitch about everything.” His face contorted with anger, but only for a moment, and then he was back to his calm, collected self. “I understand you’re scared. You certainly should be. However, you should know that the longer I have to stand here and wait for you to come to me, the worse the punishment will be.”

   “I will never willingly put myself in your hands,” you spat.

   He heaved a tired sigh. “They all say that in the beginning. (Y/N), if you make me come get you, I will turn your whole body black and blue. I would prefer to have a little more fun than that though. So, if it helps, if you will at least come sit down in your seat, I promise not to hurt you tonight.”

   You didn’t want to be beaten and a day without being hurt, if he meant it, would give the guys an extra day to find you before you started learning what your limits were. Slowly, you began to inch around the table, back to your seat that was within a few feet of him. It was terrifying to put yourself closer, within his reach, but it was your only move at this point. Carefully, you sank down into the seat again.

   He moved behind your chair and reached in front of you, hands sliding down over your breasts. Each hand slipped between the buttons, gripping a side of your gray button-up shirt you had chosen the night before.

   You closed your eyes and braced yourself for what you knew was going to come. You felt the jerk and heard the sound of buttons falling onto the wooden floor. _I’m not going to die. I’m not going to die. I’m not going to die._ You just kept repeating that in your head with your eyes wrenched shut. When you felt his hands slip down into the cups of your bra, you bit your tongue to try to keep from crying.

   “Mmm...I so love the feel of you. I am going to savor every second I have with you.” He let go of you and straightened back up. “First though, Tessa needs a reward for her hard work in getting you here.” He motioned to his wife to come over.

   Tessa laid the gun at the far end of the table and came to her husband.

   Once she was next to him, he grabbed the hips of her dress and ruched it up until her matching black thong was showing. Then he knelt in front of her and slowly pulled the thong to her feet, keeping his eyes locked on hers the whole time. Once she stepped out of it, he dipped his head forward and ran his tongue along her slit. “Yum,” he said smiling up at her. “On the table.”

   She did as he said, thinking he was going to eat her out while you watched, but he had something else in mind. He scooted her from the side of the table to the middle, directly in front of you. This was not her idea of an award. She’d been with women, but her preference was men. Her reward should have been to get to go fuck Oscar, but she couldn’t admit that to him. He didn’t need to know that one of their most trusted employees was her favorite lover. Maverick would consider it a conflict of interest and Oscar would disappear.

   “There. Now, (Y/N), make sure she cums good.” He pulled over one of the chairs from the side of the table to watch.

   You looked at him, wondering if he knew just how insane he was. “You want me to get her off for kidnapping me? Why the fuck would I do that? I didn’t want to be kidnapped!” You saw the small tick at his jaw and dropped your eyes.

   “I have promised you I wouldn’t hurt you tonight. Don’t make me break that promise.” He shifted forward in his seat, catching your eyes, having you watch as he undid his belt buckle. The belt slid out of the loops like a snake as he pulled on it. Setting it on the edge of the table, he looked to you, waiting to see what your next move would be.  

   Misha doing the same move would have had you turned on instantly and you would have been begging to feel the leather. Seeing Maverick do it turned your blood to ice. He would not be controlled and careful like Misha. He would make you hurt and not care how badly. That knowledge was enough to scare you.

   Looking up at Tessa, you saw her blank expression and realized she wasn’t any happier about this than you were. You decided that if you had to do this, you would do your best to kill as much time as possible. That would hopefully mean Maverick would have less time to do the things Tessa had spoken about. Scooting forward in your seat, you put your face up to her pussy. It felt so wrong, like you were cheating on Danneel and Vicki. You gave a little prayer that they would understand and then took your first taste of her.

   She was clean and well-trimmed and her taste was surprising. You had expected her to taste like liquor and evil, but it wasn’t horrible. You scooted forward again and put your arms around her legs, pulling her more towards the edge of the table, forcing her to lean back on her elbows to maintain balance.

   With your face between her legs, you missed Maverick’s smirk over your actions. He began to move his hand along the hardening length in his pants as he watched you start to work on Tessa.

   You pushed your tongue as far into her hole as you could get, just to start her towards getting wet. At the moment, she wasn’t turned-on at all and you knew that wouldn’t do. You thrust your tongue in and out a few times and then moved up to very slowly run your tongue over her clit. Hearing the little hitch in her breath, you slid your tongue back down to find she was starting to make her own juices now. That was what you needed from her.

   Tessa was surprised by how quickly you got a reaction from her. It hadn’t been anything she would have considered, but now, she began to pay more attention and started to enjoy the things you were doing to her. When it came to rewards, Maverick never let her down. She should have known he knew what he was doing. Pleasure and pain were things he knew a lot more about than most people. She had to give him that.

   Her hips jerked as your tongue slid over her clit again and she moaned. You knew you had her on the hook. Now it was just a matter of how long Maverick would let you play with her. Four times you pushed her towards an orgasm and then reeled her back in. Your tongue and mouth were so tired, but you wouldn’t stop as long as he let you continue.

   She was laid completely back on the table now, moaning and writhing, grabbing at your head to try to force you to let her cum. She was at the point of begging you.

   Maverick enjoyed watching you torture his wife, but decided it was enough and time for you to finish up. “No more, (Y/N). Make her cum now,” he said in a lazy drawl, still rubbing himself through his pants.

   Knowing there was nothing else you could do, you sucked on her clit until she came.

   Tessa felt exhausted, like she’d just gone through a traumatic event. She laid on the table trying to breathe again as her orgasm traveled through her.

   You sat back in your seat and wiped at your face, something you never did after being with one of your girls. You loved having their essence on you. It was not the same for this girl who kidnapped you.

   “Did you enjoy that, my love?” he asked.

   “So much,” she sighed from the table.

   “I wasn’t talking to you.”

   You looked up to see he was staring at you. “I am not your love and I did what I had to do.”

   He tsked. “Well, that’s not true. You could have made her cum in record time and been done with it, but you didn’t. You tortured her, getting her so close over and over before starting all over again. If you didn’t enjoy eating my wife’s pussy, why would you drag it out? Did you think it would keep me from taking you? That would be stupid. I had always wanted you to come to me willingly. It’s why I wanted you working for me. If taking you like this is the only way though, I’m not going to pass up the opportunity.” He shifted to ease the tightness of his pants around his cock. “Do you think your boys will be in the courtroom tomorrow, hoping you will somehow show up? I would love to see their faces of fear and frustration while your pussy juice is still dry on my dick.”

   Your eyes dropped again and filled with tears. This was a nightmare that you feared would never end.


	69. What Little Girls Are Made Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Maverick's hold, Reader has to do what she can to survive.

   “Mister Collins, Mister Ackles, I understand that Miss (Y/L/N) is very important to you. I assure you we are doing everything we can to find her.” Chief of Police Terrence McClendon had both the men in his office, demanding she be found. “I’m not sure what you think we’re not doing that we should be. We’re pulling traffic camera footage to try to find the car that Mike saw. We have a tail on Maverick. We’re getting his most recent phone records and we’re getting the location of her phone right now. What else is there?”

   “Maverick knows!” Jensen yelled. “Have you tried holding him down and beating the shit out of him? Misha and I got that if you all can’t handle it!”

   Terrence sighed, wishing there was something he could tell them. “Guys, we can’t do that and I highly suggest you don’t do that either. I would hate to have to send guys to throw you in jail when I’m trying to keep all available resources looking for her. We’re going to find her.”

   “Before she’s dead?” Jensen asked, standing up and walking out.

   Looking to Misha, he said the only thing he could. “We’re trying.”

   Misha nodded and left the office to follow Jensen. They both felt completely helpless. There was nothing they could do, nowhere they could go, and no way to make things better. Their girl was missing and they had no options. Going over and over things in their mind didn’t make anything better.

   Jensen was leaning against a wall in the main hallway of the building. “We shouldn’t have let her out of our sight,” he said as Misha walked up. “Why did I let her walk away from me? How did I not feel my phone getting taken?” They had stopped at a local store so he could grab a pay-and-go phone to use until his was replaced. He pulled it from his back pocket and again hated himself for not having felt the lift.

   Needing to comfort him was all that mattered. Misha pulled him in for a tight hug and they clung to each other, not caring who saw. They needed to know they were in this together and just have faith that she could be found before it was too late.

   Pulling back, Jensen wiped at his tears and said, “We need to tell the girls before they find out some other way.” They both knew the news would be on this soon and the story would go nationwide. “You call Vicki. I’m actually gonna call Gen and see if she can go be with Danneel before I tell her. I know she’s gonna flip and try to pack up the kids and all to come out when there’s nothing any of us can do.”

   Misha nodded. “Okay. Sounds like a good idea.” He ended up having the conversation with Vicki that Jensen thought he would have with Danneel. He had to convince her that it wouldn’t be beneficial for her to fly out there.

   “I want to help!” she said.

   “So do we! There is literally nothing we can do. We’re trying, Vicki, but…” He just stopped because he didn’t know what he was supposed to say after that. “I just don’t know where she is and it’s killing me.”

   She sighed. “I know, hon. Just make sure you and Jensen keep at them. Don’t let them slack on finding her. We have come so far together. We need her home.”

   “I know we do. We’re not gonna stop until she’s found,” he vowed.

   “Good. I want updates often. Okay?”

   “Okay. I love you.”

   “Love you, too. Be safe.”

   Misha stared down at his phone and decided to send a text to his girl’s phone, knowing it wouldn’t go through. They had already tried. He needed to feel like he could reach out to you though.

   Misha: _(Y/N), we are looking for you. Please don’t give up. We are doing everything we can to find you. I don’t know what is happening right now, but fight. I love you. Jensen loves you. The girls love you. You need to come home so we can be a family. Please hold on, little girl. I need you._

   He sent the message, hoping that maybe this time it would go through. It failed just like all the other ones they had tried. Turning around, he walked back down the hall to join Jensen.

   Jensen was thankful that Gen had headed straight over because Danneel was beside herself, an absolute wreck.

   “Do we even know if she’s pregnant? What about our baby? Can you tell the police that? Maybe they would look harder! Someone is not doing enough!”

   He figured that was probably not the best way for Gen to find out about the potential new baby, but then again she and Jared were always the first to know anything. “We don’t know if she’s pregnant and they’re doing all they can, baby. Trust me. I’ve been down their throats about it. Everything that can be done is being done.”

   “Jensen, please bring our girl home,” she said through a sob.

   He pinched at the bridge of his nose, trying to fight back the tears. He wanted to promise her he would, but he was too scared that he might not ever get to see his girl again. “Okay, babe. I have to go.”

   The fact that he didn’t say he would scared her as much as the news that she was missing. She knew now that he was truly scared that they wouldn’t find her. “Okay. Love you.”

   “You too.” He hung up and leaned his head back against the wall. He didn’t have to doubt the existence of hell anymore. He was living in it.   

 

   “Why are you crying, beautiful?” Maverick asked, seeing the tears run down your cheek.

   “Because I know what you do to girls,” you said meekly. “I don’t want to die.”

   He frowned and in a second he was up, his hand slamming down around Tessa’s throat as she still lay on the table, completely cutting off her airway. “Are you fucking kidding me, Tess? You’re lucky I don’t kill you, worthless bitch! How dare you scare my gorgeous doll!” He backhanded her across the face while she tried desperately to get his hand off her throat. He leaned down over her. “You did not deserve that reward and you will pay for it later,” he growled, finally letting her go.

   Tessa gasped and began coughing as she attempted to breathe again, throat on fire.

   He turned to you, none of the anger he had just shown still on his face. Instead, he seemed concerned. He pulled his chair closer to yours and took your hand in his. “I may have done some things...that other people don’t understand. I may have hurt some people and they’re gone now, but they weren’t you. They didn’t deserve what you do. You’re so intelligent. You can nail down any business deal and that is fucking amazing and an attractive quality. You are a powerhouse of a woman and so beautiful. I _could_ hurt you.” He reached forward and drug a finger from your collarbone, over your bra, and down to your navel. “It could be very, very bad.” The same finger came up and he gently pushed your hair back behind your ear. “But I could make it hurt in that good way instead, in that way that would make you beg for more,” he said softly. “I can give you the world if you will just be mine. Any piece of jewelry, all the designer clothes, trips all over the world would be yours for the taking. I will take care of you and love you and give you everything your heart desires. Just say it and it will all be yours.”

   You looked over at Tessa still coughing and trying to breathe normally. Oscar had brought her a glass of water and was helping her down off the table. You wondered if she had been given this same offer, if she sold her soul for all the glitz and glamour that he offered. Turning back to Maverick, you wanted to be clear about what he said. “Anything my heart desires?”

   “Name it. I will make it happen.”

   Knowing you were tempting fate, you said, “The only thing my heart desires is to be with Jensen and Misha and my family and living happily without fear of you.” You inserted as much contempt into the word “you” as you could.

   That muscle in his jaw twitched again, but he didn’t move otherwise, only stared at you. At last, he spoke. “Then I am very sorry because one way or another you are mine. Whether you agree to it and come along with me willingly, having a life, or being chained in my playroom for the rest of eternity, you are mine. Either way is fine with me. If you want to live in the playroom, it actually works out better for me anyway. I don’t have to be careful about bruises in obvious places and I can make you scream. No one can hear you down there.” He stood and grabbed a handful of your hair. “Just remember when you’re on your knees, bloody, broken, and begging me to stop, that you had the opportunity to be a queen and you threw it all away to be a piece of shit toy.” Pulling you by your hair, he moved you from the seat to bent over the table and pressed himself against your ass with a groan. “If this feels this good, I can’t imagine how amazing it’s going to be when I actually own that tight little pussy of yours. I think it’s time I finally take what’s mine. What do you think?”

   “No! Let me go!” You tried to get away, pushing against the table, but he quickly let go of your hair and grabbed one of your arms, twisting it behind your back and leaning on you. You could feel his elbow digging into your lower back. There was not enough strength in your one free arm to get out from under him. You tried to twist and wiggle free, but it was no use. He had you in a helpless position and was much stronger.

   Maverick laughed at your attempts. “Yeah, go ahead and fight it, baby. I love it when you push back against me like that, rubbing on my cock. It’s so fucking hot!”

   You could feel his hand between you, working on getting his pants undone. Hot tears burned your face as you tried to find a way out. Through your blurry eyes, something at the end of the table caught your attention. It was Tessa’s gun, but she was nowhere near it. She was at the side of the room with Oscar checking on her. You just needed a way to get to it. You were never so thankful for your wardrobe choice as you were in that moment. You needed to convince Maverick that he didn’t need to hold you down, that he could take his hands off you, even if just for a moment.

   With his cock free, Maverick’s next step was to get you undressed. He had to let go of your arm and let up off you to pull your shirt off. He made sure to keep you pinned to the table with his hips.

   That worked out well for you though, giving you the ability to raise up, wrapping your arms around his neck, wiggling your ass against him. “Can I tell you a secret?” you asked breathlessly. Trying to sound sexy and fearful at the same time was a tricky thing.

   “What?” He bit your shoulder far too hard as he unhooked your bra.

   You let go so the bra could slide off and then grabbed his hands, pressing them to your bare breasts. Trying to imagine you were with Jensen was only slightly working. Maverick was making you wince with how rough he was being. You tried to just keep focusing on your guys, hoping to get turned on. You went along with your ploy, still pressing back against his cock, and brought one arm up to his head, pulling him closer to you. “I’ve always had a rape fantasy,” you whispered.

   He spun you around to face him. “Really?” he asked, not sounding at all convinced.

   “Fuck me and let me scream no. Call me your little slut and tell me I’m going to take your cock anyway.” You reached up and pinched your own nipples, knowing so much better than he how to get your juices flowing. “I want it.” Dropping your hands to his cock, you whispered, “Feel how wet I am.”

   He shuddered as your hands wrapped around him. It was exactly what he wanted, but he didn’t believe that you were suddenly into it. _Unless...is she wet?_ He remembered how he had to force your body last time. Undoing your jeans with one hand, he slipped his hand inside and felt the silky slickness of your wet pussy. He moaned and let his forehead rest on your shoulder. “You fucking dirty girl.” He pushed a finger inside, making you gasp.

   At least it sounded like a gasp to his ears. You had assumed he might finger you again, but was hoping he wouldn’t, that he would be too interested in getting inside you. That sound was actually a small cry that you stifled, not wanting him to know how sickening you found him. You just needed him to want to pull your jeans off you.

   As before, he pulled the finger out and put it in his mouth, sucking it clean. “I need to taste more.” He gripped the edges of your jeans and underwear, pulling them down just enough to expose your pussy and pushed you up onto the table.

   He was doing what you wanted, but taking detours along the way. You didn’t have time for this. Any moment, Tessa could go back for her gun. As he put his tongue to your pussy, you tried to wait it out, making sure to play your part, lightly trying to push him away. “No! Maverick, stop!” you cried before faking a moan. It made him attack your pussy all the harder and you found your body betraying you once again. You began to worry that you might actually cum from all the attention he was giving your clit. “No, no, no,” you pleaded quietly to yourself.

   Thankfully, he pulled away. “No release for you yet, beautiful doll. You’re my new toy. You’re not going to cum until my cock is inside you, fucking you so hard you’re screaming for me to stop, knowing I won’t.” He yanked off your shoes and then began to pull your jeans and panties the rest of the way down.

   It was what you had been waiting for. You bent your knees and automatically he let go of the hem of the jeans to grab them at the ankle, pulling them off you. For that brief moment, while your jeans hung in the air in front of him, blocking his view of you, you pulled back your knees and put all your force towards slamming your heels into his face.

   You heard him yell and saw him stumble backwards, but you didn’t waste any time, scrambling up the table, desperately reaching for the gun. Your fingertips just grazed the handle as he lunged and grabbed your foot.

   “Tessa!” he yelled with a mouthful of blood.

   You slammed your free foot down on his wrist and he let go, yelling in pain. You were able to scoot that last little bit of distance to finally have the gun in your hand. You raised it first to Tessa, who had only managed to get a few steps closer, and then to Maverick, who was sliding slowly back off the table.

   Calmly, he straightened up and put his dick back in his pants, watching you with cautious eyes. He didn’t seem angry and that was a scarier thought to you than if he had been yelling. He wiped at his nose that was gushing blood and winced. “I think you broke my nose.”

   “Good,” you said, keeping the gun trained on him as you slowly moved to step off the table.

   He laughed. “Such a feisty thing! It’s what I love about you, beautiful. So much better than my slut of a wife. Come tend to me like the good girl you are. You know you want to. You care about me. You’re not going to shoot me.”  He held out his hand.

   “Stay there or I will absolutely fucking shoot you. You’re delusional.”

   “Sweetheart, come here and give me the gun and I’ll go easy on you. You have my promise.” He took a step towards you.

   You pulled on the trigger, but it didn’t move. In panic, you looked at the gun and then back to Maverick, knowing that you had just made a terrible mistake.

   Maverick made a mock pouty face. “Oops! Looks like you’re in trouble.”

   You didn’t even expect the sudden hit from the side as Tessa slammed you into the table. She bashed the hand holding the gun against the table, making you let go. “This is over,” she said, grabbing up the gun. “Time to die.” She stood up and aimed.

   You cringed against the table, waiting for the pain, knowing it was all going to be over soon.

   It turns out it’s true what they say, about life flashing before your eyes, but for you, it was the life you had come so close to getting. Being with your loves, getting bigger with a new bundle of joy, delivering with them at your side, the cute face, the kids playing together, the warm Austin breeze as you stood watching Jensen and Misha wrestle with the little ones in the yard. The blue and green of their eyes filled your mind.  

   One. Two. Three shots were fired.

   You didn’t feel anything. _Is this death?_ You’d heard before that the adrenaline can keep you from feeling the pain. Daring to open your eyes, you saw Tessa standing over you, still pointing the gun at Maverick. You quickly turned to look at him and saw the three new blood stains in his chest that were widening.

   He looked down at his chest and then back to his wife, shock on his face. “Tessa?” He fell to his knees and then slumped to the floor.

   Your eyes turned back to her, confused, terrified, and a tiny bit hopeful.

   Lowering the gun, she looked back to you, apologetic. “Sorry. I should have left safety off.”

   Not knowing what to say, you just stared at her, trying to form words, but failing.

   She rolled her eyes. “Look. I have deal for you. I left gun on purpose for you. Was always the plan that you shoot him and then Oscar and I leave and leave you alone. I don’t give a shit about you. With him dead, I can take over his shares and businesses and no one can take that from us. It will all go to Brayden, my son. He is what I care about, not that.” She waved her hand towards Maverick’s body, life seeping from him. “Say two guys brought you here and then one went back for Mav. They both left when he got here. He left the gun where it was and everything happened just like it did. Except you say the gun worked and you fired three times. Are you clear?”

   Your jaw was hanging open. _Is this really freaking happening right now?_ “Are you serious? You kidnapped me! Why? Why bring me here for this?”

   “Was all part of plan! Told you I was clever.”

   “Am I really supposed to just believe you, trust you, after handing me over to Maverick? I don’t even understand what is happening right now! You just fucking shot him! You shot your husband!”

   “I already said I don’t give a shit about you...or him. I don’t need you distracting me from my new awesome life. Okay? Maverick was asshole and bad man. He deserved this. He is dead now...or soon will be. You don’t need to be afraid anymore. Isn’t that good thing?”

   “So, you’ll just leave me and my family alone? We never have to worry about you?”

   “Cross my heart. I have no interest in you or your family. So long as you leave me alone and leave me out of what you tell police, I will never bother any of you. I just want to live my life my way. Same as you.”

   You nodded, still not sure you could trust her.

   “We’re going to go now. I’m going to leave you gun and hope you are not going to shoot us in the back with it. That would be very shitty thing to do. Maverick’s phone is in his jacket pocket.” She pointed to his jacket that had slid off the table and onto a chair. “Call nine-one-one. You are at sixty-four fifty-six South Magnolia Lane.” She laid the gun down on the table and then hesitated. “(Y/N),...I said you were strong. I was right. You pulled trigger. Good for you.” With the weird parting compliment, she and Oscar hurried off to the car to take off before the cops got there.

   Your mind was spinning and you felt like you were in a topsy-turvy world. A whole lot had happened in the last five minutes and you didn’t feel like you could even move. Seeing Maverick’s body prompted an unrealistic fear of zombies. It caused you to stay up on the table as you crawled over to grab his jacket, pulling his phone out of the pocket and grabbing your clothes from the floor.

   You dialed nine-one-one and the operator answered immediately, asking what your emergency was.

   “My name is (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) and I was kidnapped today by men working for Maverick Bellin. I’m at sixty-four fifty-six South Magnolia Lane. I shot Maverick. I’m pretty sure he’s dead.”

 

   Fully dressed, you sat on the table with the gun aimed at Maverick’s body. You weren’t taking chances. You’d seen too many scary movies where the body of the bad guy disappeared when no one was looking and he went on to kill again. That was where you were when the police finally made it into the house. They came in with guns drawn and quickly took yours away while one guy checked for a pulse on Maverick. You looked back as you were being led out to see the man shake his head no to the others. Relief flooded through you.

   You were being brought over to an ambulance to be checked out. Flashing lights and people were everywhere. It was hard to believe that in such a short time you went from being completely terrified and sure you were going to die to being safe. At least somewhat safe. You wouldn’t feel completely that way until you saw your boys.

   Thankfully, you didn’t have to wait long. The police chief himself had driven the guys up in his SUV. You didn’t know that the new vehicle pulling up into the yard had them in it. It was dark out and there were so many flashing lights that it was hard to look up. As soon as they were out of the car, you heard them.

   “(Y/N)! Where the fuck is she?” Jensen’s voice carried to you.

   “(Y/N)?” Misha yelled.

   You threw off the blanket that the EMT had insisted you wrap around you. They were still checking you over, but you knew you were fine. All that mattered was getting to them. “Misha! Jensen!” You looked around and finally saw them right as they saw you. You ran to them and got crushed in a sandwich hug. They were both crying with relief and it got you started, too. Just to be in their arms again and truly feel safe. You were never leaving.

   Jensen pulled back and grabbed your face in his hands. “I am so sorry. We tried to find you. We tried. Are you hurt?”

   You shook your head as best as you could with him holding onto you. “No, I’m fine. Thank you for trying to find me. I knew you would. I knew you wouldn’t give up.” He let go of you and you turned to wrap your arm around Misha’s neck, getting squeezed again.

   “I’m never letting you go, little girl. Jesus Christ, I thought I lost you. I have never been so scared,” he said as he held tightly onto you.

   Jensen couldn’t stand to not have his hands on you so soon after getting you back. You felt him press against you, arms wrapping around both you and Misha.

   Contentment flowed through you. You had just been terrorized and forced to do, feel, and say things that you didn’t want to. It had been a true nightmare, but none of it mattered now. Maverick was dead and you were between your boys and the thought of them had kept you going. The thought of them and something else.

   Finally with them again, you didn’t want to wait. You didn’t want to take the chance of something else happening. They needed to know. “I want to be a family. I want to have a baby, too. I want to do that for you and for us.”

   “We don’t need to think about that right now,” Misha said, kissing your forehead.

   You pushed your way out of their embrace so you could look at them both. “Yes, we do. I know now. I don’t want to waste a moment being unsure. A life with you is what I want and that includes everything it entails. I’m not going to be scared or uncertain or stupid. I want to be with you and I want to do this! You need to say okay!”

   Misha and Jensen just looked at each other with bemused smiles. This wasn’t how they wanted to hear it, but they were definitely willing to accept it. “Okay,” they said in unison, taking you back in a hug.

   An officer approached the three of you. “Miss (Y/L/N), we’re going to need a statement from you. Would you be willing to come down to the station?”

   “With my guys, yes,” you answered, backing up to them as they kept their hands on you protectively.

   He smiled with understanding. “Of course. We have a car over here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking through that. I know it wasn't easy. Our story is not quite done though! ;)


	70. Just Can't Wait To Be Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to deal with the aftermath of her ordeal and Maverick's death before finally going back home to Austin.

   You and the boys were up most of the night. The detectives had you go over your statement so many times that you lost count. Every little detail had to be discussed. It was trying to have to remember things and tell them while not including Tessa’s name. You were taking a big chance in trusting her, but she killed the man who would have killed you, so it seemed like a good option. For that reason, you maintained your end of the bargain.

   Jensen and Misha weren’t allowed in the room while you were giving your statement, but they both sat right outside the door waiting. They had no intention of letting you get out of their reach now that they had you back. Outside of that room, one of them always had a hand on you and that was perfectly fine by you. It was a level or protection and a feeling of safety that no one else would ever be able to give you.

   With you kept busy, they took the time to call their wives. The two women were both incredibly relieved not only that she was found, but that Maverick was no longer a threat. Danneel was especially vehement about what should happen next.

   “Bring her home! Immediately! I don’t care what they need her for there. Pick her up and bring her here. Can I talk to her?”

   Jensen smiled. “No, baby. She’s giving her statement and they are going over and over it in detail. She’s gonna be busy for a while.”

   “Well, when she comes out tell her I miss her like crazy and that I am going to love the fuck out of her when she gets here.”

   Laughing, Jensen promised her he would let her know and told his gorgeous wife to get some sleep. She was still home with three kids and needed to be there for them.  

   Vicki and Misha were making plans to get Vicki back to Austin. None of them had expected you to be returning so soon, but they couldn’t complain. There were many things they all needed to talk about together and it was their sincere hope that it could happen before the guys had to leave in the early morning hours on Thursday for Rome. Packing things for their move to Austin was going to have to go on the backburner.

   When the officers finally let you go, you were able to see your mom and Lisa. They had come down to the station just needing to see you and know you were okay. You hated that your mom was out so late, knowing she needed her rest. You also knew that she wouldn’t have had it any other way though. If Lisa would have tried to make her stay, your mom would have attempted driving herself.

   Michael was also at the station, waiting to talk to you. “I’m so sorry, (Y/N),” he said. “I feel like I should have known.”

   “You should have,” Jensen mumbled.

   You shot a frown to your man, but then turned a smile to Michael. “It’s okay. You couldn’t have known that was going to happen. I definitely didn’t know and I really should have. What happens now, with the case?”

   “That’s why I wanted to come down here. Maverick’s attorney, myself, and the judge will meet tomorrow. We can’t prosecute a dead man so I have to formally drop the charges. He will be considered innocent, but he can’t hurt you anymore. I wish I could provide some sort of justice for you, but there’s nothing more I can do.”

   “He got the justice he deserved,” Misha said, wrapping an arm around you and squeezing you to his side. “Is there anything else that (Y/N) is needed for?”

   “Nope. Free to go on living your life. It was a pleasure to meet you all and I hope things continue to go well for you.”

   The three of you said goodbye to Michael, made sure your mom and Lisa were headed home, and then returned to the hotel, completely exhausted.

   The one thing you needed to do was get back in the shower. The things you did and the way it made you feel was weighing you down and you needed to wash that away just so you could rest. Not wanting to deal with drying your hair, you kept it up out of the water, just focusing on getting that feeling off of you, washing any lingering traces of Tessa from your face. You planned on telling the truth to your guys and the girls about what really happened, but that was going to wait until you were back home with all of them.

   As you came out of the shower, your mind was rushing with things to do. Getting your stuff moved, transporting Ella, finding a place for your mom to stay. There was a list a mile long and your brain was just complete mush. Pushing it all aside, you dried off and decided against any clothes, climbing in bed naked. You just needed that skin-to-skin contact. Nothing else. The three of you cuddled together and quickly fell asleep.   

 

   Waking up in the morning, you found yourself looking at the hotel wall. Misha was not in front of you. Scared, you jerked around and sat up, managing to accidentally hit Jensen in the crotch. Feeling a person there and hearing him groan momentarily startled you, so you tried to scoot away until you realized it was Jensen who was next to you, now holding his injured genitals. You quickly crawled back over. “Oh my god! Jensen, I’m so sorry!”

   He managed to laugh though his face was a little red. “No, it’s fine. I mean, we better hope you’re pregnant now because I’m not gonna be able to help after this.”

   You playfully slapped at his arm. “I didn’t get you that hard.”

   “You’re right. Doing that didn’t get me hard at all.” He grinned cheekily and held his arm out for you to snuggle up to him.

   “Where’s Misha?” you asked, settling next to him.

   “Taking care of some things. Scheduling our flights, setting up care for your mom, finding a mover for his place and yours, getting you a new phone.” He paused. “You go through a lot of phones.”

   You laughed. “You just got a new phone yesterday! At least I didn’t lose mine. I know where it is. It’s underwater, but at least it’s there.”

   “Well, ya got me there,” he said, squeezing you. “So, can I ask you something?

   There was that tone that you didn’t like. It was so reminiscent of how Misha sounded when he said he wanted to talk to you. Considering how that turned out, you decided to be open-minded. “Of course. You can ask me anything.” You propped up on your elbow to see him.

   “Are you really okay? You seem so...normal. You were just kidnapped and attacked by a guy that you ended up killing. That seems like a pretty traumatic thing to go through. You don’t seem traumatized though. Other than that little startle a moment ago, you seem fine. I just want to make sure that you really are. We haven’t talked a lot about what happened so I didn’t know if there was something specific that might be upsetting or...something. I don’t know.” He looked away.

   Your hand on his cheek turned him back to look at you. “It was terrifying and I thought I was going to die. Knowing what I know now, I don’t really think I would have. It doesn’t make it less scary to have gone through, but it’s helping me cope better with what happened. The end result is Maverick is dead. I can go anywhere and do anything and not be scared anymore. That is an incredibly freeing feeling.”

   “What is it that you know now?”

   “That bit I will explain to all of you once we get home. Once we're all together, I can discuss what happened once and then be done with it.” You let your hand slide down, over his firm chest. “For now though,” your voice dropped lower, “the thing that would help me the most is to feel owned by one of my men.”

   He didn’t need another hint.

 

   The plane ride home ended up stirring up a bit of anxiety. It felt like there was something you were missing or forgetting. You had visited your mom and Lisa and discussed the care worker. Your mom was fine with that, but assured you she was going to be moving nearer within the next couple months. Deciding that it would be less traumatic for Ella to be in car than a plane, you made plans to fly back and drive to Austin with them both when your mom was ready. You hated to leave your fluffy mutt, but wanted her to come to her new home that had a routine that she could assimilate more easily into.

   You had been to visit Mark and he told you about the offer he accepted and got your signature on the required documents. It was just short of being a done deal and he promised he would keep you up to date on when to expect a check. That was still another surprise you were keeping hold of.

   Sitting down with everyone was something you were looking forward to. They apparently had a lot they had not been telling you. You wanted to lay everything out on the table so they would know it was okay to do the same from that point forward.

   You finally decided you were just feeling residual nerves and that they would go away in time. You were going back home and things were going to be very different. That was enough to have your tummy knotted up. Trying to relax, you laid your head on Misha’s shoulder and just focused on his warmth, appreciating the calmness it brought to you.

 

   As soon as you stepped out of the car, Danneel was on you. She had you pressed up against the side of the car checking you for signs of injury and pelting you with questions. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you want to lay down? God, I’m so glad you’re here and safe! I was so worried! I love you so much!” She stopped talking long enough to press her lips to yours, but then continued on. “Do you want something to drink? Are you tired? Can I get you anything? Should we…”

   You got her to hush by pulling her back to you for a more involved kiss, drawing her tongue out and delighting in the way she so easily melted against you. It was a realization that she reacted to you the same you reacted to the boys. Easing her back from you, her blush made you smile. Getting her brown eyes to meet yours, you let her know the things she needed to know right then. “I missed you so much because of how in love with you I am. I’m not hurt. I’m perfectly fine. I’m just glad to be home.”

   “Okay. Good. Yes, you are home now,” she replied, feeling much calmer.

   “Think we can go inside now?” Jensen asked.

   Misha was already inside with Vicki in his arms, chatting about their moving situation. Seeing you finally come in, he let her go so she could go to you.

   “I’m so glad you’re safe, hon!” she said as she hugged you tight in her arms. She eased her grip and leaned back to look down at you. “Are you really okay?”

   “People keep asking me that. I know it may seem weird, but I really feel okay with everything that happened. It was bad, but I survived and I’m free now. I choose to focus on that and on things to come.” Remembering the last time you saw her, you added, “Like the thing we started and never got to finish.”

   She tilted her head, giving you a questioning look.

   “In the car.”

   Suddenly remembering, she smiled. “Right. Yeah, that should definitely be taken care of at some point.”

   Jensen had taken your stuff upstairs and came back to the landing. “(Y/N), come take a look at the progress on your room.”

   Excited, you bounded up the stairs to see what all had been managed in the week and a half you had been gone. Coming into the room, you were shocked. The plush carpet was down. The wall separating the two large pane windows was painted a deep steel gray which went well with the wood bed in front of it. The other walls were all a lighter shade of gray with white molding all around the top and bottom. There were scones on the wall as well as a hung light fixture and lamps on either side of the bed on the small tables you had picked out. The other furniture was placed at various points along the wall. Everything looked perfect.

   “Oh my god, Jen! This is amazing.”

   His smile was huge. He was so glad he was able to give this to you. “Well, it’s not completely done. The closet and the bathroom have some things that need to be finished, but the guys will have that done in less than a week. It’s all yours now though. This is where you live. Here. With us.”

   Stepping into his arms, you smiled up at him. “I wouldn’t want it any other way,” you said before giving him a sweet kiss.

   He looked behind him and then over your head at the bed. “No one came up with us. Think we should test that out?”

   “We just had fun this morning!” you laughed.

   “Never stopped us before,” he said with a wink.

   “True, but no. I want to talk to everyone. Better to do it now while the kids are all asleep. We can fuck anytime.”

   He sighed dramatically, like a pouty child. “Fine. First chance I get though, I’m tying you to that thing.”

   “That better be a promise,” you said with a grin as you stepped out the door.

   

   Downstairs, you found the others around the seating area in front of the patio doors. You would learn that this was generally the place they all gathered to process issues and talk together. Misha was sitting in one of the three chairs and Danneel and Vicki were on the couch. You desperately wanted to sit with them, but you knew with all the talking you had to do it was better to sit in the chair across from them. This would allow everyone to see your face and for you to see everyone else.

   Once Jensen sat in the chair at your left he was ready to find out exactly what happened. “So, tell us what went down.”

   “I know you all want to hear what happened, but I’d rather talk about what happened after I left.” You knew neither Vicki or Danneel were aware that Misha and Jensen had talked to you about the baby possibility or about how you felt in regards to them talking without you. You wanted that said so they were aware of how much that upset you. Looking to the two women, you said, “The guys told me…”

   “Misha,” Jensen said in a cough, while looking innocently up at the ceiling, while the subject of his cough just smiled.

   “Anyway, I was told you all talked about the possibility that I could be pregnant.”

   “Are you?” Danneel asked, voice high-pitched as she smiled excitedly.

   “I don’t know yet. I also was told that whether or not I was, you four wanted me to be. That seriously upset me because it sounded like you had decided for me that I would be having a kid.”

   Vicki started waving her hands. “No, no! It’s not like that!”

   You held your hand up to stop her. “I know that now, but it was still really hurtful that none of you thought it was a good idea to talk to me about it. It would have been nice to know what your true feelings were about it and to know I had your support. Before, to even think it could be a possibility had me worried and stressing and left me with no one to talk to about it.”

   “Hon, that’s not what we wanted at all. We were trying to keep from giving you more stress,” Vicki insisted.

   “I know and I can appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t want this style of relationship where you all get together to talk about me, like I’m some outside entity. If I am in this with you like you all keep telling me, then include me. Talk to me. Work with me. I need to know where you all stand on things like this. I am not the world’s most fragile egg. I am a damn strong woman and I sure as hell know that now. I should be consulted on things that have to do with me, on decisions I need to make.”

   Danneel couldn’t sit quiet anymore. “And did you decide? Is a baby something you want?” She failed miserably at keeping the hopeful tone from her voice.

   You smiled softly. “I did decide. I never wanted kids and I never imagined anything could ever change that, but then these two gorgeous jerks tell me they want to have another with me. That was pretty overwhelming. It’s a complete life-course change for me and I am still not sure how well I could handle it…, but I know I want to try and that I have you all to help me through it.”

   Both girls instantly had smiles and Danneel was clapping. “Yay!” she exclaimed. “We’re gonna have a little you!”

   Oddly enough, the thought of a baby being a small version of you had never really crossed your mind. It was always a small Jensen or Misha when you thought about it. Logically, you knew it was coming from you so it would have some of your traits, but you had just never really considered what he or she might get from you or how that would compliment what Jensen or Misha contributed. You wanted to think on it more, but knew now was not the time.

   “I didn’t want to take a test and see if I was before deciding for sure about what I wanted. Now that I know, I guess I will get a test tomorrow and find out.”

   “Or right now. I have one in the bathroom upstairs,” Danneel volunteered.

   That took you completely by surprise and you didn’t know how to react. You weren’t looking for an immediate answer. You had made peace with finding out tomorrow. The thought of knowing now brought up your panic again, though you didn’t know why. “Um, maybe after we finish here.”

   Jensen stepped in. “The point is (Y/N) needs to be included when we sit down to talk. We fucked up before. Misha and I have accepted that and we apologized. (Y/N) is okay now, so long as that is the agreement. Girls?”

   Both agreed that it was a necessity from now on and apologized for not considering that before.

   “Can you tell us what happened now?” Jensen asked. He had been dying to know since your comment about what you knew now.

   “I can, but I have to know that what I’m going to tell you doesn’t leave the five of us. It’s very important” After all murmured their agreement, you continued. “I didn’t shoot Maverick. Tessa did.”

   “What?” both guys asked in unison.

   “That psycho wife of his? Why did you say you did?” Misha asked. “Why not tell the police?”

   “You have to tell the police!” Jensen demanded. “She’s just as crazy as him and she needs to get locked up!”

   “No. She set the whole thing up and put me in a position to where I was going to shoot him, but the safety was on. I didn’t know that. She took the gun from me and shot him. Anyways, she can’t say she killed him in self-defense, but knew I could. That’s why she went through all this.”

   “What was ‘all this’?” Jensen asked.

   You sighed, knowing you were going to have to do a full recounting. “I got in the car. She had a gun. Took my phone and tossed it. Went to the house. Gave me food which I didn’t eat and she told me all about the kinds of things Maverick had done to other girls. He’d tortured and killed women before.”

   A gasp of shock went through the room as they all realized the true nature of the danger you had been in.

   You hoped to skim through the next part without it seeming like a big deal. “Then Maverick showed up, made me go down on Tessa, and begged me to be his.”

   “Whoa! You had to do what?" Danneel asked, sounding somewhere between shocked and pissed. "And we're supposed to just trust this bitch? That sounds like it would be her idea!” 

   "I promise you it wasn't. She didn't want me to do it anymore than I wanted to. Maverick demanded it and he took off his belt as a warning if I didn't."

   "You had to eat his wife's pussy or be beaten? Fuck that asshole! Damn good thing that he’s dead! If he wasn’t, he fucking would be when I saw him.” She left her seat to come sit in your lap and cradle your head. “I am so sorry, love. I just hate the thought of that, of you being forced to do anything you didn’t want to.”

   You gave a relieved sigh and let your arms rest around her, glad she was not upset with you over the fact that you had gone through with it. “I know, babe. I felt horrible, like I was cheating.”

   “It wasn’t your fault, (Y/N). You weren’t doing something because you liked it and wanted to. You did it to stay alive. That’s not cheating,” Vicki told you.

   “I know it wasn’t. It just felt that way. After that, Maverick did try to rape me and that’s when I got away and got the gun off the table. He stepped towards me and I pulled the trigger. Nothing happened, so Tessa took the gun and shot him. She told me it was her plan all along for me to kill him so she could take over his businesses and just take care of her son. It was probably a good call so he doesn’t grow up with a monster like that for a father.”

   “What does that mean though? Is she someone that we are going to have to worry about?” Vicki asked.

   “She said as long as I kept her name out of it, she would leave us alone. Maverick was the one who was obsessed with me, not her. She has no interest in me or us and just wants to live with her son and I guess that guy she was with who drove us to the house. They seemed close.”

   “I really think you should have told the police about her,” Jensen reiterated.

   “I would be locked up in a room, beaten, raped, and worse if it wasn’t for her. Please just trust me on this. I’m not saying we don’t keep tabs on her and make sure she’s doing what she said, but for now, this is the choice I made.”

   He nodded in understanding. “Okay then. I won’t say anything more.”

   Danneel shifted in your lap. “Can we pretty please go use the test now?” she asked in her sugary sweet tone.

   Your heartbeat quickened once again and you pulled her tighter against you, pressing your head to her chest. “I’m so nervous and kind of scared. I don’t know why, but I just am.”

   “It makes sense. You said yourself it’s a big change for you. That can be overwhelming. I didn’t mean to press you. If you don’t want to check yet, you don’t have to,” she said, stroking your hair.

   “Can it wait until morning?” you asked.

   “It’s better that way anyway,” Vicki said. “If you are, more of the pregnancy hormone is built up in the system, so the result is more likely to be accurate.”

   “Okay. Morning then,” Danneel agreed.

   “Good.” You patted her as you scooted forward. “It’s late. I’m going to go change.” Once Danneel stood, you headed upstairs, a little nervous about leaving everyone together. It made it really easy for them to speak about you, rather than to you. As you paused at the landing, you saw that they all were getting up, as well, which eased your nerves. You watched Jensen pull Vicki into his arms for a kiss before letting her go and following Danneel into the kitchen. You smiled and continued up to your room.

   Jensen had left your bags on your bed so you moved them over by your dresser since it was too late to bother organizing. You opted for a thin tank top and pajama shorts to sleep in. The bed looked incredibly inviting with it’s new covers and you had to try it out. At first you sat on the edge of the bed and just bounced, enjoying the cushy feel. Then you actually jumped onto the bed, giggling like a kid over your silliness, while luxuriating in the feel of the comfy blankets.

   A knock at your door, drew your attention. “Come in.”

   Vicki came through door, also in her nighttime attire, very similar to your own. “Having fun on your new bed?” she asked, seeing your silly grin.

   “Yep. Are you here to make it even more fun?” you asked with a wiggle of your eyebrows as you scooted to move your head up to the pillows.

   “Is that what you want?” She knew very well, but wanted to hear you say it.

   “Do you know how much I have thought about being in the car with you, about what could have happened if we wouldn’t have been interrupted? Yes, I definitely want you here to pick up where we left off.”

   She laid down on the bed next to you, propped on her elbow. “Where we left off...where was that exactly?”

   “Somewhere about here.” One hand pulled her down to kiss you while the other slipped up her shirt. It was even better than being in the car as this time she didn’t have a bra on. You loved the feel of her voluptuous breast in your hand, running your thumb softly over her nipple. You began to get increasingly wet as she worked her leg between yours, pressing against your pussy.

   Letting go of her breast, you had her stop long enough to sit up and get you both out of your shirts and then moving her to sit across your hips. You held her back for a moment, as you lay back on the pillows. “I just want to look at you a minute,” you said, running your hands up her curved sides. “You are so fucking beautiful. What you did for me in the car was so important to me. It was such a help to get me to calm down. You knew what I needed.”

   “It wasn’t just what you needed. I needed it, too, to feel you again.” She was slowly rocking her hips, pushing her pelvis into yours. “I wanted you to know how important you are to me. I want to be open with you.” Her hands came up to squeeze her breasts before drawing to the tips to pinch her nipples.

   Watching her do this in front of you, on top of you, was sending pleasure straight to your core. It had you really wishing that neither of you had on the shorts you did.

   “Do you like to watch?” she asked as she continued to play with her nipples. Once you nodded, she let one hand slide down her taut belly and into her shorts, rubbing her dampening pussy.

   You couldn’t see anything other than the movement of the fabric, but somehow that made it even hotter.

   She shifted back and rocked her hips more firmly, causing the back of the hand in her shorts to push against your pussy, causing you to have sharp little inhales of breath each time. Whatever she was doing in her shorts was working because she began to moan and let her head fall back.

   It was more than you could stand to watch. “I want you on my face. Now.”

   She had known exactly what she was doing to you and loved that she worked you up to that point. After getting her shorts off, she straddled your head and lowered herself to your hungry mouth.

   It was frustrating because you kept having flashes of what Maverick forced you to do to Tessa. Being with Vicki was so much better. The connection made everything more intense and enjoyable. Tessa had been a chore, but Vicki was one of your loves. Even the sound of her moans was adding to your delight.

   If you were being distracted, Vicki didn’t notice. Your tongue was doing expert things to her. Being with Misha and Jensen was apparently paying off. You just got better everytime. She was trying not to grind too hard on you and just let you do what you were doing so well, but it was a fight. To keep herself from doing it, she leaned down over you and worked your shorts down to where she could give as good as she was getting.

   As soon as her tongue pushed inside you, you had to stop what you were doing to fully take in that amazing feeling she was giving you. You didn’t waste too much time though, knowing how quickly you had been pushing her along. Vicki’s tongue was making it hard to concentrate on what you were doing, moaning as you continued tonguing her.

   Thankfully, she was farther gone than you were and had to stop as she began to tremble, her orgasm so close. When your tongue flicked across her clit again, she broke, juice spilling from her as she came.

   You loved it when she did that. It was always on the hardest orgasms and it made you feel like you had really done well. You continued to lick at her, enjoying her taste until the shuddering finally stopped.

   Not one to leave you unsatisfied, she was quick to return the favor by fucking two fingers into you and creating an intense suction on your clit. She had you practically arching off the bed with her vigorous moves and you came quickly.

   Relaxing back onto the bed, panting away, you tried to calm your body.

   Upside down on the bed, Vicki said, “That would have been so much harder in the car.”

   You could barely breathe, but her words had you laughing. “Yeah. This is better. We should thank Jensen for this awesome bed.” Thinking about the things that had happened before you left and what you saw downstairs, you were curious. “So, what are things like now for you two?”

   “Me and Jensen? I don’t know. Different.” She switched herself around so she could lay face-to-face with you. “We had been together before, but it was always like I was a third. Like, if we were doing things together, it felt like it was because we should rather than truly wanting to...and staying here was a different experience for me than what you or Misha have experienced. I love my time with Danneel. That girl is...amazing, but there was none of that fun touching, kissing, grabbing between Jensen and I that you all had. That’s changed. I get that now...a lot actually and it’s really exciting to feel that new-ness again.”

   Everything she said, had you grinning. It was like when you saw your boys together. Seeing that love between two people you cared so much about made you happy. It was all you wanted for your group. “I am so happy that you were both able to break through whatever it was that held you back from that.”

   “Well, I think you had a lot to do with that. We might never have been in that position without you and he’s done a lot that he hasn’t done before. He allowed the world to see he was in a polyamorous relationship. Completely gutted his gym to build you a room. Decided that a baby was something he wanted to have with you. You’ve changed us all.” Grinning, she said, “I mean, we were just fine before you came along.”

   “Hey!” you said, fake pouting.

   She giggled. “But you definitely make us better.”


	71. Almost Melting Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out whether or not she's having a baby with Jensen and Misha.

   You definitely didn’t have to sleep alone that night. Vicki stayed with you and Danneel came tip-toeing in at some point and climbed in between you. She relished the double-sided cuddles it brought her.

   This left the two boys to their own devices. They decided to stay in Danneel and Jensen’s room, just content to lay together as they had so many nights since they started exploring a relationship between them.

   “We’ve come along way since you seduced me,” Misha said with a grin.

   “I seduced you?” Jensen said with a chuckle. “Please. You wanted my sexy ass from the moment you saw me. I could see it in your eyes.”

   Misha gave a little shrug. “Well, that may be true, but who kissed who first? Hmm?” He turned over so he could look down at Jensen’s handsome face. “I tried so hard not to want you, but you kept coming to me. Asking me questions, getting closer, touching me. You were begging me to want you, to take you.” He drug a finger down Jensen’s stubbled cheek to his chin. “How was I supposed to resist this sexy man begging for me?”

   “I never knew you knew,” he said softly.

   “When it comes to you, I always know.” He leaned forward, taking Jensen’s mouth, savoring how sweetly the younger man caved to his experience. No man ever made him feel so powerful and loved at the same time. It was something he knew he would only ever get from Jensen. Misha tried to ease away, but his lover was reluctant to let him. A light hand on his chest got him to let go.

   “Misha,” he whined. “You can’t talk to me like that and then not give me more.”

   “I will give you whatever you want. I want to ask you something though. It’s something I’ve been thinking about since you and Vicki started getting friendlier. I wanted to see if that was going to stick before I talked to you. You and her are getting closer.”

   “Is that okay?” he asked, feeling a little nervous. It wasn’t like Misha to dwell on something when it came to their relationship.

   “It’s fucking awesome! It’s just I’ve had something on my mind, especially with us moving down here and having even more access to each other.” He thought back to the movie night when Jensen and Vicki had been the ones to rush upstairs. “And you two didn’t exactly wait for me before getting hot and heavy. It made me wonder where you stand on the ‘with husbands only’ rule. I’ve been very respectful of that, despite how I feel about Danneel...and her advances.”

   Jensen smiled. “Yeah. She’s not a fan of that rule and has been pretty open with me about how she wouldn’t mind a night with you.” He sighed and thought about it. “Maybe it is a little dated, especially with (Y/N) here now. It might be fun to switch things up” His mind quickly filled with possibilities. “Fuck, I really like this idea.”

   “So do I. I’m not going to lie and say I haven’t wanted to have Danneel to myself before. I think this is going to be especially beneficial for you and Vicki though. You don’t need me watching your every interaction. You need the chance to get close together.”

   He nodded. “Okay. No more rule.” His head was still swimming with all the things he would like to do and the things he imagined Misha doing with Danneel and how (Y/N) could play with them. “Damn! You need to put me out of my misery and fuck me now. You got me so fucking hot!”

   Misha smirked and said, “I could do that...or you could fuck me.”

   Jensen thanked the universe for the good day he was having.

 

   It was about four in the morning when you woke up from a bad dream about Maverick still being alive. Your eyes flew open, heart racing. Staring at the wall of your room, you had to remind yourself that it wasn’t real. Getting back to sleep right after waking like that was not happening. You tried to think about happy things like your girls next to you and about how the guys had gotten a little noisy earlier. You began to wonder just how rough they could get with each other. That started taking your body in a direction that was not going to bring sleep, so you reversed course and started thinking about the baby.

   It finally occurred to you what was making you so nervous about taking the test. It wasn’t the result or knowing the result. It was the thought of everyone standing around, waiting for the answer, so expectant of you. You wouldn’t have a moment to yourself to process what it said and if you weren’t pregnant, seeing their crestfallen faces would be heartbreaking. You did want to know, but you wanted to know on your own.

   Thankful for your plush carpet, you slipped out of bed and quietly left the room. Down and across the hall, you opened the door to Jensen and Danneel’s room and stepped inside. Seeing the guys sprawled on the bed was a sexy sight. You briefly wandered how upset the girls would be if you joined the two boys when you were ready to lay down again.

   Saving that thought, you crept to the bathroom and shut the door silently behind you. You used the dimmer to the light over the tub to allow yourself to see. As you had imagined, Danneel had left the pregnancy test sitting on the counter. It was the kind with the digital screen which you could have kissed her for. The thought of trying to figure out lines was daunting.

   Upon opening the box, you took out and unfolded the massive instruction sheet. _Did they really need this many words for ‘pee on a stick’?_ You got the basic gist of what all it was saying and then took a breath. _Okay. This is it. I’m really going to do it. I’m going to know._ You opened the foil packet and then proceeded to follow the instructions. It said to wait three minutes, so you set the now capped stick on the floor without looking at it and finished up.

   There was no clock in the bathroom so you just waited for what felt like an hour, though it was surely only the few minutes necessary. You slowly stepped back over to toilet and knelt down to pick up the stick. Your hands were shaking and you couldn’t bring yourself to look down until it was in your hand. Picking it up, you took another deep breath and looked down at the digital screen.

    _Pregnant_

   You stared at the word, almost not believing it was real. _I was asleep. What if I’m dreaming?_ You pinched your arm and then silently cursed yourself because it hurt. Looking back at the screen, you tried to let it sink in. _There’s going to be a baby. Like a real little baby. It’s going to come out of me. Oh my god! It’s in me right now!_ You looked down at your belly and wondered what it looked like on the inside, wondered if it was safe inside you. _There should really be better places to grow babies_ , you thought to yourself.

   As you finally started to come to grips with the reality, you were ready to share the news. You really wanted to tell someone, but everyone was asleep. You turned off the light and stepped back into the room with the boys. That was when you realized not everyone was sleeping. You could hear one of the babies cooing on the monitor. Grabbing up the speaker from Jensen’s night stand you left to go see how well you could do the mothering thing.

   In the babies’ room, you sat the speaker down too close to the monitor and it made a high pitched squeal. You quickly shut off the speaker and sighed as Arrow, who had been the one awake, started to cry. _Not doing so well._ Mercifully, Zep had slept through it.

   “I’m so sorry,” you whispered softly to Arrow as you picked her up and she quickly settled down. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m still new, still learning. I just heard you were awake and thought I’d come say hi since I’m up, too. Bottle sound good?” With your free hand, you poured some of the liquid formula into one of the bottles that was set out for them and then put the top on. Once you sat down in the glider, you were able to tighten it well. She gladly accepted the bottle when you offered it to her.

   “See. This isn’t so hard. I mean, I’m doing okay, right? You seem happy.” You smiled down at her. “Guess you can’t talk with your mouth full. That’s okay. I can talk for the both of us. I have something to tell you anyway. I love your mom and dad and Aunt Vicki and Uncle Misha very much. They have my heart and I don’t want it back. I’m even engaged to your momma. Did you know that?” You paused as if she was supposed to give you an answer, but she just watched you with interest as she sucked on the bottle. “That’s okay. No one else knows either. It was kind of an accident. That’s not what I wanted to tell you though. I’m telling you how much I love them because sometimes when people love each other a lot, they end up with babies. That’s how you and Zep got here, because your mommy and daddy love each other so much.

   "Now, I’m gonna have a baby, too. A real little baby, kinda like you. It’s growing inside my belly. That kinda freaks me out. Mainly because that’s a really parasitic thing to do,” the thought was unnerving, “but also because I don’t want to do something wrong. I don’t know how good of a mommy I’ll be. I’m scared I might mess up. I have some good ones to learn from though. Anyway, how do you feel about that? Are you cool with having a little brother or sister?”

   She blinked up at you.

   “I’m going to take that as a ‘Yes, Miss (Y/N). I’m super excited about a baby sibling,’ because you seem awesome and supportive like that. What do you think the others are gonna say? They all wanted me to have a baby, so I’m pretty excited about telling them.”

   She pushed away at the bottle and yawned.

   “Already done? Okay then. Hold on. Don’t fall asleep yet.” You stood up to grab a burp cloth from the same table as the bottle. Placing it and her over your shoulder, you patted on her to try to get her to burp. “You don’t tell anyone what I told you until I get to tell. Is that a deal?” Her burped response made you giggle. “Good.” After another burp, you laid her back down and turned the mobile on, smiling as she yawned again. “Get some rest, sweetie.”

   You picked the speaker up and left the room, turning it back on to put back on the nightstand. When you stepped into Danneel and Jensen’s room though, it was to find Jensen and Misha both setting up in bed. “Oh. Hey,” you said softly. “What are you doing up?”

   Jensen picked up something that was laying on the bed between them and held it up for you to see. “There’s two of these.” It was the second speaker that you hadn’t noticed sitting on the other nightstand.

   “I guess you learned the hard way not to set them next to the monitor, huh? The screech was a pretty rude awakening,” Misha informed you.

   “Oh. Sorry about that.”

   “Is it true?” Jensen asked. “Did you take the test?”

   You nodded slightly, an uncertain smile passing quickly across your face. “Yeah. It’s true.” Seeing their huge smiles, you ran over and jumped on the bed in between them as they both hugged you tight.

   “Oh my god!” Misha leaned back against his pillow. “I can’t believe it’s finally real.” He leaned over you and pulled your tank top up to expose your stomach. “There’s a baby in here.” He lightly ran his hand over your belly, making you giggle and automatically push at his hand. “Hey!”

   “It tickles!” you said in defense.

   He just smiled and leaned down to give your stomach a kiss.

   Jensen followed suit, placing a soft kiss on your stomach, and then looked up at you. “I am so fucking happy we get to do this together, babe. One question though. What’s this about you being engaged to Danneel?” he asked with a grin.

   Your face paled, but you couldn’t stop the smile. “Oh, right. I did say something about that, didn’t I?”

   He pointed to your hand. “I noticed the matching rings you two have. Is that what those are about?”

   You nodded. “Yeah. She asked me to be her wife in a post-orgasmic state. She didn’t mean to. It just kind of came out. She apologized and said that she hadn’t talked to you two and that you should be the ones to ask and that the next time I heard the question, it would be a better proposal. I told her yes anyway and we pinky promised to keep it between us. Hence the pinky rings. We were keeping it secret so not to take away from either or both of you asking or to pressure you into thinking you needed to because you don’t. I know it’s kind of an odd thing because you’re already married and I’m happy with how things are so I’m not expecting anything.” Looking back to Jensen and seeing his slight smile, you asked, “So, you’re not upset?”

   His smile widened as he slowly shook his head. “No, baby. I think it’s sweet and romantic and I love how you love each other. It means a lot to me.” He cleared his throat and followed his previous words with, “Just so you know, that engagement might be over when she finds out she wasn’t the first to know for sure.”

   It made you giggle. “Aww. I know she’s excited to find out, but surely her happiness will override that. I guess I should go get back in bed with her and Vicki.”

   “No,” Misha protested. “Stay with us. I just want to cuddle you.” He was pressed against your side with a hand resting on your stomach as if he could already feel the child within.

   “But they are in _my_ bed. Kinda rude to leave them there,” you reasoned.

   Jensen groaned. “I really want you to stay here, but Danneel would be so pissed. She doesn’t like being left.” He joined his hand with Misha’s on your stomach. “Just so you know, we’re going to be touching your stomach a lot.”

   “That’s fine. Just so long as you don’t forget to touch other places, too.”

   Laughing, he said, “Definitely won’t forget about the other places.” His hand moved from your stomach up to cup your breast. “I still like the rest of you just as much.” He gently pinched the nipple.

   It instantly brought wetness between your legs. Forcing yourself to sit up, you said, “Okay. I’m going back to bed with my girls before you get me too horny to sleep. I will see you both in the morning.” You gave a kiss to each and both kept their hands on you until you had moved out of reach. You padded back to your room to slide back in bed next to Danneel.

 

   “How am I supposed to get back to sleep now?” Misha asked staring at the ceiling. “(Y/N) is pregnant...with our baby.”

   Jensen was doing the same thing right next to him. “I know. It’s perfect. It’s scary. It’s amazing. It’s nerve-wracking. There’s so much we need to do now. I know Danneel and Vicki are going to hand hold her through this, but I really want to be there for her and hold her hand, too.”

   “You will be. You know she needs you, Jensen. She loves you. She’s not going to go off with the girls and have no more use for us...especially come second trimester,” he said with a smirk.

   Jensen grinned, as well. “Fuck, she already keeps up with us all. Second trimester is gonna leave us all wore out. That’s gonna be fun.”

   “Do you still want a boy?” Misha asked.

   “It makes sense to have three of each, but then again a little girl like (Y/N) would be cool, too.” The boys seemed to have the same train of thought as they imagined having to protect a little headstrong, spoiled version of you. “On second thought, I’m pretty sold on it being a boy.”

   “Yeah. Me, too,” Misha chuckled, curling back against Jensen’s side, head on his chest. “We’re really doing this. This is what I wanted. I couldn’t stop thinking about it and now it’s reality. We made a baby. I know it’s something we’ve done before, but still. This seems like the perfect little icing on the cake.”

   Jensen twined his hand with Misha’s as he listened to him. Having you be pregnant was something that all of them wanted. It really was like that perfect little missing puzzle piece. He desperately wanted it, but he knew Misha felt it inside him like a primal pull. He’d seen it demonstrated time and time again in his actions and the words he used. He hadn’t wanted to say anything until they knew for sure, but there was something he had already decided. “Your name is going on the birth certificate.”

   Misha jerked around to look at him. “It might not be mine, Jensen. Shouldn’t we find out before deciding that?”

   He shook his head. “No. As far as I’m concerned, that baby is as much mine as it is yours no matter what. I don’t care what DNA says. We are both daddy, but only one of us can go on the birth certificate. I think it should be you. I know how much you want this, Mish, so don’t fight me on it.” Jensen’s spoke softly though his tone was firm.

   Misha smiled at him. “Thank you, Jen. I’d really like that.” He would have never admitted it, but it definitely was something he wanted. He didn’t even know why. It was purely symbolic. Perhaps it felt like the ultimate sign of ownership. He knew there was another step though they had to take. “You know we’re gonna have to marry that girl, right?”

   “Normally, I wouldn’t be happy about Danneel being ten steps ahead of us, but I think she’s right on this. We went a little out of order. Yeah, I think that’s something we need to do though. I love her and I want her to always be with us, so why wouldn’t we? Obviously Danneel is on board.”

   “Vicki will be, too. We can pick out a ring and crib on the same day,” he said sarcastically. Despite the sarcasm, he was happy with the idea that they were going to be official, at least in their own eyes.

   “I don’t want to wait on a ring,” Jensen said, ignoring Misha’s tone. “She’s excited and happy and I want to just keep adding on to that. Let’s just ask her when we want to ask her, when it feels right.”

   “Okay, love. That’s fine. She can pick out the ring she wants afterwards. How does that sound?”

   “Yeah, I like that.”

   “Good. We need to sleep or we’re gonna be dead tomorrow.” He scooted up to kiss Jensen. “I love you so much.”

   “Love you, too,” he said with a little smile, his arm wrapping around Misha’s turned body to spoon against him.

 

   Surprisingly, you had been able to fall back asleep fairly quickly. Due to your early morning jaunt though, you ended up sleeping a bit later than expected. You woke up to a pair of beautiful deep brown eyes watching you. You grinned sleepily and turned your face to your pillow. “You’re lucky you’re gorgeous. Otherwise, I’d think you’re a bit creepy.”

   She giggled next to you and put an arm and leg over you, pulling the both of you closer together as you looked back to her. “I have been waiting for this morning since last night,” she said, excitement clear in her voice. “I may have been willing you to wake up. Sorry if it worked.”

   “I’m not. I like waking up and finding you next to me,” you happily sighed. Perhaps it was the joy you were feeling or something more, but as you became more awake, you noticed you were feeling quite lustful. Thankfully, the girl next to you was often the same way. “As a matter of fact, it’s nice for having some morning fun.” You playfully bit at her lower lip.

   “No! We can’t!” She pulled back away from you. “Vicki said first thing. Go take the test.” She was adamant that it happen immediately.

   “Why would I do that?” you asked, messing with her.

   She looked like she was about to lose her mind. “(Y/N), I really want to know. I understand if you want to wait, but take the test and I will look so I will know. I have to. Besides, if you’re not, you don’t need to play with me. You’d better get in there with our guys and let them fuck you ten different ways every day til you are.”

   She had you laughing out loud over how ridiculous she was being. “I love you so damn much, girl,” you said with a smile. “I don’t have to do any of that. I already took the test. It said that I’m pregnant.” You momentarily worried for Danneel. She honestly looked like that happiness might make her explode. You braced yourself just in case.

   It was a good thing because she ended up throwing herself on you. “Oh my god! You are! I knew you had to be.” She abruptly pulled back. “Wait! When did you take the test?” She was already climbing off the bed.

   “Early this morning. Where are you going? Come back! I wanna play.” You moved across the bed to try to grab her, but you were too slow.

   “I want to see it.” She was out the door.

   You sighed, wanting her back. Looking down at your bed, now empty aside from you, you said, “And where’s Vicki? Why am I alone right now?” _Why am I fucking talking to myself?_ You could hear her squealing as she came running back.

   “You really are! Why didn’t you wait for me?” she pouted, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

   You shrugged. “It was just a lot of pressure to imagine, everyone just waiting. I just wanted to have a moment to myself to really come to terms with whatever it ended up saying before telling everyone.”

   Misha pushed the door open, shirtless and still looking quite sleepy. “Thanks for the rude awakening. Waking up to high-pitched noise twice in one morning is not fun.” He came around to the other side of the bed and fell into it, pulling you down with him. “Hello, beautiful,” he said warmly, his hand instantly going under your shirt to rub your stomach.

   “You already know?” Danneel asked in a whiny tone.

   “Blame her. She woke us up when she went to check on the babies. We just overheard her telling Arrow.”

   “Aww!” Danneel felt like her heart was melting. “You took care of her in the middle of the night. How sweet are you? Mommy instinct is kicking in.” She wistfully looked away as she started thinking about all they needed to do, ticking the items on her fingers. “I’m so excited. We should probably make an appointment right away so we can find out how far along you are. Go pick out a crib, maybe a co-sleeper for the first few months. Are you going to find out if it’s a boy or girl?” Looking back, she smacked at your leg and then Misha’s. “Guys!”

   While she had been talking, Misha’s hand had moved further up your shirt and the two of you were enjoying a kiss that was quickly heating up. He had no intention of wasting your hard up feeling.  

   After getting up to shut the door, she said, “(Y/N), I thought you wanted to play with me.” She pulled off the t-shirt that had been the only thing she slept in. She knew that Misha wouldn’t stay with her doing that. He was always good about following the rules and not tempting fate. To her surprise, he only smiled at her and went back to kissing you. Not wanting to back down, she pushed further, sliding up next to you on the bed, kissing your shoulder and letting her hand slide between your legs, over the material of your shorts.

   As soon as Misha moved to your neck, you turned your head to Danneel who was all too happy to take over. You weren’t sure if what they were doing was allowed, but you’d woken up so horny that you didn’t care. Your hands were trapped at your sides, but that made it easy turn your wrist and grip Misha’s erection in his boxer briefs.

   He let out a small groan against your ear. “Do you feel that?” he whispered. “Do you feel how badly I want you?”

   Danneel realized that this was not a situation she was going to win. Misha was far too good at the things he could do to you. She pulled away from the kiss with a sigh. “I guess I should go,” she said, obviously disappointed.

   “No,” you said, grabbing her wrist, not wanting her to take off again.

   Misha was still kissing and sucking at your neck, but he decided to guide you. “That’s not what you say. If you want her to stay, tell her she is going to stay.” He had picked up on that dynamic that neither you or Danneel had particularly noticed you were truly falling into. The Dom/sub life was not one that Danneel had ever had interest in, but somehow she just gave into you like a good sub would.

   You smiled and sat up on your elbow to look down at Danneel who had stopped when you grabbed her. “You’re not leaving. Stay and play with us.”

   “But…” she looked up at Misha who was looking over your shoulder while placing soft kisses, his stubble gently scratching your skin.

   He didn’t want to tell Danneel what he and Jensen decided yet. The thought of getting her to give in despite knowing she shouldn’t, as she had often tried to do with him, was too tempting. It was a sadistic desire, knowing she would feel guilty afterwards, but he wouldn’t make her suffer for long. “If we both focus on (Y/N), then we aren’t breaking any rules.”

   She smiled then. “Yeah. Okay.” She sat up and moved to your legs, pulling your shorts down and off while Misha removed your shirt. She’d known you were wet the moment she’d run her hand over your shorts, could feel the dampness. Getting to lick you now was a treat and she was being slow with her tongue, getting a soft moan from you.

   Misha took off his underwear and stroked his engorged cock as he watched what Danneel was doing. He had a flash of jealousy over Jensen getting to see this first, but he quickly remembered the night he brought you home to meet Vicki. Nothing was going to beat that memory for him. “How is she?” he asked you softly.

   “Fucking amazing as always,” you said, eyes closed as you arched back with a gasp.

   “You’ve found yourself a good toy. She’s about as insatiable as you, but you’re my toy and I want my cock sucked now.”

   “Good. I want it,” you said with a seductive grin as he moved over you.

   He had to smile over how lucky he was to have you. Moving to all fours, had his head right over where Danneel was hungrily eating your pussy. He watching in fascination while enjoying the feel of your mouth around him, sucking him to the point that he spread his legs farther so you could take more of him in. He had to say that you and Jensen had an enthusiasm for cock-sucking that was only matched by each other.

   Between the amazing work you were doing on his cock and the sight of Danneel eating you, he couldn’t stop the moans that started slipping from him. He almost came when the sounds caused Danneel to look up at him. Seeing that beautiful girl with your pussy juice making her face glisten as she smiled at him was too much. He held it together though, instead playing along with the game he set up. “(Y/N), tell your toy to kiss me.” He shifted his hips up so you could get him out of your mouth.

   “Do it, Danneel! Kiss him!” You pulled on Misha’s hips, bringing him right back to your mouth.

   He was happy with how demanding you had been. He had expected you to sound pleading, but you were not messing around. He liked it.

   Danneel did as she was told, leaning up as he leaned down and joining their tongues together.

   He had always had an intense attraction to his friend’s wife and had admitted it long ago. Getting to have her like this, with him having control through his girlfriend was amazing. He reveled in the taste of you in her mouth. He knew he was not going to last if this kept up. He broke the kiss from Danneel and pulled out of your mouth. He spun around to whisper a few things at your ear, getting a nod from you.

   Looking down to Danneel who had watched with curiosity, you wiggled your finger. “Come here, baby girl.”

   She climbed up your body, straddling your hips while Misha moved behind her, between your legs. She looked over her shoulder to him, liking where this was going, hoping she wasn’t wrong.

   Testing the waters, he let his fingers trail lightly down the sides of her arms. He fought his instincts that were saying to grab her hair and force her down to you. She was not his though and he wouldn’t do that outside of a scene where it was agreed upon. She belonged to you and Jensen and that was a boundary he wouldn’t cross. Not when the two of you belonged to him and were so much fun. All he had to do was give you a look and you responded as you should.

   “Danneel, kiss me.” The feel of her breasts pressing into yours and the taste, knowing she had you and Misha on her, was such a turn-on. Your hands gripped her waist and rocked her against you. You didn’t get to keep that up for long though.

   Misha wasted no time in pushing inside your dripping wet pussy. The tight feeling was like heaven. His hands clamped over yours as he began to fuck you. Every thrust had him hitting against Danneel’s pussy. He could feel her wetness on him and knew she was going to let him do whatever he wanted.

   Neither you or Danneel could continue the kiss. Both panting as he pushed into you and pounded against her. Having her laying atop you and gasping out, “Yes! Yes!” as he fucked you was pushing you fast towards an orgasm. That fact was what made him slowing down so aggravating. He had told you that he was going to though. You looked up at him and his too-dark eyes were watching you expectantly. Danneel’s ear was already at your mouth, so you kept your eyes locked with his while you said what he asked. “Baby girl, my sexy Misha wants to fuck you now. You’re going to let him.”

   She nodded against you. “Yes, please!”

   In one swift motion, he pulled out of you and plunged into her. He let go of your hands, gripping further down on her, trying not to be too excited over how she was practically crying as she moaned. He saw you whispering at her ear and gave you a wicked grin. He liked having you as a partner in crime, reducing your pet to a wet, begging mess.

   You tightened your arms around her waist to hold her in place as he began fucking her with force. You continued your onslaught of filth into her ear as Misha had told you to do. It was such a weakness for Danneel. “Listen to you moan for that big cock like a little slut. Such a dirty girl with such a wet pussy for my man. Damn! He is fucking you so hard! You’re still mine though. You better fucking yell my name when you cum, girl. I want your juice all over him when he fucks me. Are you ready to cum all over his cock?”

   “Yes! Oh my god!” She came, gripping the sheets by your head. “Fuck! (Y/N), yes! (Y/N)!”

   Hearing her cum saying your name was as hot as he had imagined it would be. Misha was utilizing all his willpower to not reach his own release. You had been such a good girl and played your part so well so he could leave Danneel a wasted mess. He didn’t want to disappoint you. He waited as long as he could which was not as long as it took Danneel’s pulsing to stop. He pulled out and with a gentle push, she moved to your side.

   He leaned down over you, face-to-face, knowing that this was the moment he wanted. “I am so fucking in love with you and everyday I fall even more. You are too good to me. I am going to spend every day for the rest of forever making sure you know how much I need you, how much I love you, and how I couldn’t live if you weren’t mine. Be mine forever, little girl.” He kissed you softly.

   You smiled against his lips as he kissed you. “I will.”

   From next to you, Danneel said, “I told you it would be better the next time you were proposed to.”

   You looked from her back to him as he sat up, your eyes questioning if she was right.

   He couldn’t help, but smile because you looked so cute in your confusion. He nodded and then pushed into you again, suddenly feeling like he could fuck you all day if you needed it.

   You didn’t need it. That emotional connection fueled the physical build up that he and Danneel had been stoking in you. You came quickly, but held onto the orgasm, savoring the moment.

   Misha watched you and let you ride it out, feeling you squeeze him inside you. As the pulsing began to calm, he finally let himself cum, too. He squirted into you with a groan, smiling to himself because he didn’t have to hope he was getting you pregnant. You were. You, the baby, Vicki, Jensen, Danneel, and all the kids...this was his family and it was all he wanted.

   A pounding on the door interrupted his sweet thoughts. “You two better not be tying her up!” Jensen yelled through the door. “I called dibs and she agreed.”

   Danneel sat up. “He knows we’re with her together.”

   Misha said nothing to her, but answered Jensen. “She’s not tied up, but I think she’s wore out,” he called. He grinned as you mewled in agreement, stretching beneath him.

   Jensen came through the door, closing it behind him. “Vicki finished her shower, so I came to make sure you all were behaving.”

   Danneel was definitely feeling the guilt that Misha had known she would. She looked pale and was fidgeting nervously.

   “What’s wrong with you?” Jensen asked her.

   She couldn’t lie to him. “I fucked Misha.”

   He just stared at her. “Okay… Was he not as good without me as you had hoped or something?”

   “I may have not told her we agreed to drop the rule,” Misha admitted.

   “What?” she looked back and forth between the two guys. “Ooh! Fuck you both! Send a memo text or something when you decide these things.”

   “I don’t remember getting a memo about your engagement. Congratulations, I guess.”

   “Oh, right!” you said. “They know about that now.”

   “Yeah, I can see that.” She leaned back down to you. “You may be just as bad, but I like you more, princess.” She kissed you soundly and then left the bed, grabbing up her t-shirt to put on. “I’m gonna do the shower thing now. You’re an asshole, but you can join me if you want to,” she said to Jensen as she got dressed.

   “Why am I an asshole? I didn’t have the opportunity to tell you! He did! Not my fault you can’t control yourself and gave in. You should be happy though. You’ve been begging me to have his cock on your own since literally the first day you met him.” He couldn’t hide the smile as she turned red over him admitting that.

   “Really?” Misha asked with a grin. “Since that day? I didn't know that.”

   She turned and left the room without another word.

   Jensen turned back to the two of you on the bed and cast an admonishing look to Misha. “You should be ashamed.”

   “I have no shame and you just made it worse,” he laughed.

   “Yeah, I know. I’ll get her to calm down in the shower.” He leaned over the bed, kissing Misha and then leaning down to kiss you, as well. “Having a good morning?” he asked.

   “The best,” you grinned back.

   “Good. I just want you to know that Misha and I talked last night and we’re on the same page. I’m gonna want to talk to you later, too. Okay?”

   You grin grew even bigger. “Okay.” The word was sealed with a kiss and then Jensen left to go off with Danneel. You looked up to the man who was still on top of you and softening inside you. “Hungry?”

   “Yep.”

   You laughed as he pulled out and immediately dropped back, his head between your legs. “Not what I meant,” you giggled. It didn’t take long for your laughs to turn to moans as he got you off for a second time.


	72. You'll Always Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to the doctor and spends some time with Jensen before he and Misha have to leave for Rome.

   After your own shower, you headed downstairs to find Vicki. You found her in the living room, reading a book while the kids played. You knew by this point, she would already know. Danneel really was horrible at keeping secrets. She didn’t even have to say anything. Her excitement said it all.

   Vicki jumped up when she saw you and squeezed you tight. “I heard! You really are pregnant! We’re having another!” She stepped back and, just like the guys, put a hand on your belly. She at least had the decency to do so over your shirt. “How do you feel? Are you okay? I know this was a big thing for you.”

   You motioned to the couch and sat down with her. “I’m really, really good. I’m happy. We know. We can move forward, free from fear, and start this new life off right.” You paused for a moment as you thought back over some of the things you had said when you were talking to Arrow. “I guess I’m a little scared. I don’t want to screw it up...and I’m scared something might already have. All the stress and the worry and taking my pill. I’ve never done anything like this before. I don’t grow things. Every plant I’ve ever owner wilted and died.”

   She smiled understandingly. “Luckily, it’s not a plant. It’s a baby and your body is doing everything possible to keep it safe and secure. It will put you through hell before it lets anything hurt the baby. It’s okay to be scared though. That’s something that we all feel. Danneel and I are here to help you through it. We know the ropes and any questions you have you won’t have to go far to ask one of us. We’re all here to help you through this, hon. You have a support system and it’s only going to continue to get bigger.”

   Danneel came in and plopped down next to you all. “I called in a favor. We can have you seen today so we can find out how far along you are, if you want to. You don’t have to though.”

   The anxiety you had over telling everyone was no longer an issue. There was nothing holding you back. More than anything you did want to see the baby and know it was okay so far. “Yeah, I’d like that. When do we leave?”

 

   You weren’t nervous until you got to the doctor’s office. There was so much paperwork and some things you didn’t even know how to answer. You just did what you could and turned it in. You were shown to an exam room and after the initial talk, the doctor brought in an ultrasound machine.

   Vicki and Danneel were excited, but your anxiety had kicked back in.  _What if the test was wrong and nothing’s there? What if it’s deformed? What if it died because of the pills?_  You were trying to stay calm and not let your anxiety show. However, when the doctor couldn’t find anything, you started to panic. “What’s wrong? Where is it?” you asked, on the verge of tears.

   The doctor tried to assure you. “Calm down. It’s probably just too early to see this way. We’ll do a transvaginal ultrasound using this wand.” She pointed to one on the cart. “It doesn’t go all the way in. By looking at a different angle though, we should be able to see the baby. Okay? I’ll let you get undressed and be right back.”

   You nodded as you got down off the table to remove the lower half of your clothes. You were still fighting back tears.

   “(Y/N), this is totally normal. Babies are really small and can be tricky. There is no reason to worry yourself,” Danneel assured you. “I practically lived here when I was pregnant with the twins. You can trust these people. They know what they are doing.”

   You tried to calm yourself and trust in the faith that Danneel had. You got back on the table and the girls helped you cover up with blanket that had been left for you. You sat there sending positive thoughts out into the universe, hoping for good news.

   The doctor returned and they readied you for the internal ultrasound. It wasn’t uncomfortable like you had expected and they were able to find the uterus right away.

   You heard Danneel gasp and saw both the girls smiling as they looked at the small screen. Looking back at the weird black and white image, you saw nothing.

   “Yep. There it is. Trying to see if I can see a heartbeat.”

   You looked at the doctor as if she had lost her mind. “There what is? I don’t see anything.”

   She stopped poking around and pointed to a little blob in the middle of the picture. “That’s your baby.”

   Staring at the screen, you were rather surprised. “Is it supposed to look like a peanut?”

   The girls and the doctor laughed. “Yes, that is not unusual at this stage in the pregnancy.” She printed a couple photos and then continued to look for the heartbeat. “Look. Right there. See that tiny little blinking? That’s your baby’s heart beat. The rate looks good.” She took a moment to record the beats. “One hundred and three beats per minute. That’s good. It’s a little hard to see so I would say you're almost right at six weeks. That’s just a guess. As the baby progresses, we'll be able to know more, but just based off the size and the fact that we can see the heartbeat at all, six weeks is my guess. We’ll have you back in two weeks to confirm.”

   After hearing that everything was normal a dozen times, you finally started to feel better. They did warn you that things could happen, but there were no increased risk factors. With the exception of now taking prenatal vitamins, staying out of the hot tub, and not drinking alcohol or eating seafood, you were told to live normally.

   You were excited to get home and show the guys the blob you had made.

   They were just as excited over seeing the pics and hearing how far along the doctor thought you were. You could see them both going back in their memory to try to figure out what time it might have been. It was something you had already done. “If she’s right, that puts it around the time I was in LA and then Vancouver.”

   “Oh, so, I’m the one who got you pregnant,” Vicki joked.

   “Shame on you! Impregnating your husband’s innocent young girlfriend,” you chided before kissing her cheek. "I'm not complaining though. I feel like I can rest a little easier knowing that so far things are good."

   Danneel hugged you tight. "Me, too, and you know that we're always going to look out for you, my girl."

   "I know, beautiful, and I'm forever thankful."

 

   The rest of the day went well. It was agreed that you wouldn’t tell the kids until you hit the twelve week mark just in case something did happen. The girls got to hear about how you had already told Arrow.

   “She promised not to say anything,” you assured them.

   It was still early in the evening when you went upstairs to put your new gummy prenatal vitamins on your nightstand. You were debating on whether to take one right then or wait til before bed when you heard your door shut. You turned to see Jensen walking slowly across the room.

   “What’s up, babe?”

   He didn’t say a word, but instead strolled calmly up to your dresser which you hadn’t had a chance to touch yet. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out the restraints he had stored there and tossed them to the bed.

   You glanced to the pile on the bed and then back to Jensen with a knowing smile. A thrill swept over you upon seeing them. Thoughts flashed back of being tied to the bed in the hotel, when Misha had pushed you to safeword. Those were immediately followed by images of Jensen being quartered and used. You didn’t know what path he planned to take with you, but you were eager to find out.

   “I know Misha and Danneel worked you over pretty well this morning…, but he and I have to leave in about seven hours and we won’t be back until Monday.”

   Your face fell. “Oh, right. I think I have just been purposely forgetting that. I feel like we haven’t had enough time yet.”

   “Ask me not to go.” His voice was rough as he fought the emotions he was feeling. “I really, really don’t want to leave you right now. So, ask me not to go and I won’t go. I’ll stay here with you.”

   “The girls told me how important this particular convention in Rome is to your fans,” you said. “The doctor assured me that there’s nothing all that special that I can do right now, just go about life like I normally would. There is no reason to let the fans down who have been looking forward to this for a year. I will still be here when you get back.”

   “You had better be,” he said with a grin, finally stepping forward to pull you against him. “I plan to tie you to this bed. Don’t make me have to leave you that way.” He looked down at you, eyes darkening, but still soft. “Thank you. You are so strong to be putting anyone else in front of yourself right now, after all you’ve been through. I wouldn’t have hesitated, ya know.”

   “I do know. That’s why I will never ask.”

   He dipped his head to kiss you, gently pushing his tongue between your lips to meet with yours. He was so talented with his mouth that it caused you to lean more firmly against him, sighing happily into the kiss. Instantly, his arms tightened about you and the kiss became deeper, more urgent. When he pushed you back from him, his eyes were so dark a forest green they were almost black, desire darkening their normal color. He dropped a hand to your belly. “I don’t want to hurt it.”

   Putting your hand over his, you promised, “You can’t. It might be risky later though, so if you want to be rough you better do it now.”

   He brought his hand up to your throat, but did not squeeze. He used it to tilt your head up so he could press his forehead to yours, letting your touch reassure him. “I’m never going to risk you.” It was a vague vow though loaded with meaning. “Strip.” He pushed you away so you could follow his command.

   You’d told him to own you at the hotel, but it had just been fun sex. This, what he was doing now, was owning you and it had your butterflies going insane with excitement. Jensen turning into a strict Dom was one of your favorite things. He became so hard and sure of himself and it made you weak in the knees.  

   While you removed your clothes, he worked on attaching the restraints where he wanted them. He'd gotten the cross bars just like he said he would and hung two from there. Getting back down from the bed, he walked back to the door, locked it, and dimmed the lights. Eyes glued to you, he removed his shirt and stalked towards you like a wolf with a cornered lamb.

   “W...why did you lock the door?” you asked, nervous edge in your voice. The nerves weren’t due to being scared, but being excited about what he had planned. You could feel yourself quivering in anticipation.

   “I don’t want anyone coming in just ‘cause they hear you.” He stepped up to you, hand going to the back of your neck, tilting your head. “I promise to make you enjoy this though.” Gripping your hair, he pulled down. “Take my pants off.”

   You sank down, letting your lips ghost over his firm abs. As requested, you undid his jeans and pulled them down. Seeing his cock hard inside his boxer briefs had you practically drooling. You couldn’t take your eyes from it as you helped him step out of the pants. Tossing the jeans aside, you leaned up on your knees to begin licking him through the thin material. You had not been expecting the sharp jerk by your hair or the tap you got across your face. It wasn’t hard at all, but it was still a surprise.

   “I didn’t tell you to do that.” Jensen continued to pull on your hair until you had stood upright again. “You are mine tonight and you’re going to listen to me. I’ve been dreaming of this moment for a long time.” One arm wrapped around you while his other hand slipped between your legs, feeling the wetness, beginning to gently rub. “What do you say when you need to me calm down?”

   His fingers were magic between your legs. It was hard to push through the haze of lust to find the answer. You forced yourself to focus on what Misha had taught you. “Ye...yellow.”

   He pulled his hand from you and bent you over the bed. His hand come down on your ass with a resounding slap. It was harder than necessary, but he wanted to be damn sure he had your attention. “Is that how you answer me?”

   “Sorry! Yellow, Sir.” You were trying to keep from whimpering. That was quite close to being the hardest he had ever hit you and he was just getting started. The thought did bring you a bit of worry.

   “That’s better. All fours.” Once you were in position on the bed, he softly caressed the handprint he’d left on your left ass cheek, admiring the flushed red color. “What do you say when you need me to stop everything immediately?”

   “Red, Sir.” It only took once to remind you to behave appropriately when entering into a scene like he was setting up.

   “Good.” He popped you on the other cheek, much softer than the first, more in the range of what you were used to.

   “Mmm…” This was the action that you had wanted. That smack had a way of making you purr and you had to keep yourself from wriggling your ass to ask for more.

   Hearing your little sound, Jensen had to smile. From the moment you had agreed to play with them in the elevator, he had known you were someone he could play these games with. It was part of what made him want you. He had felt that connection right then and was dead set that you would be his until the end of time. Now here you were, fulfilling his wildest dreams.

   He fully intended to keep his word and make this enjoyable for you. Knowing how turned on you were, he smacked you again, getting another pleased mewl from you. Looking down to your wet pussy, he slid a finger in, making you gasp. His cock felt like it was ready to burst. All he wanted was to sink into you, but he wouldn’t let himself do that yet.

   “Alright. Face the end of the bed, arms up.”

   You did as you were told and he stood on the bed to attach the restraints to your wrists. The cuffs were far more comfortable than the ropes that had been used before. They still felt secure, but you felt like you could pull and they wouldn’t hurt you.

   He shorted the length of the band until you were unable to lower your arms. “Don’t you look pretty!” he said, stepping back to admire his handy work. “Yeah, I’m ready to push some limits now.” He lowered the front of his boxers enough to pull out his cock, holding it in his hand as he looked down at you. “Open your mouth.”

   It started off simply enough. He had a hand hanging onto one of the crossbars to keep himself balanced. The other was in your hair as he began slowly thrusting into your mouth, letting your throat get accustomed to the intrusion. It didn’t take him long to begin speeding up until he was full-out fucking your mouth. It felt so good inside your mouth that he started to lose control and he he had to reel himself back in. As he did, it occurred to him that with his cock down your throat and your hands unable to come down that you didn’t have anyway to signal if you needed to. He pulled out of your mouth, angry at himself for not thinking that through, hoping you were okay.

   The same thought about not being able to safeword had crossed your mind, but you’d gotten better at deep throating for longer so his incessant sliding into you was only getting you more turned on. For you, nothing was hotter than being used for their pleasure as they desired. So, until he abruptly pulled his cock away, you were enjoying yourself. You looked up at him with a string of spit hanging from your mouth. “Why did you stop?”

   Seeing you looking so much like a slut and wanting more had him trying to stifle a groan. Thanking all of existence for his beautiful girl, he didn’t answer, but undid the piece of restraints attached to the cross bar. “Flip.” He reattached them to the headboard. Grabbing you by the hips, he pulled you back until your arms had no slack and your face was on the bed. He wasn’t done though. Placing loops behind the bend of your knees and attaching those to headboard kept you from being able to move backwards at all.

   Since he seemed ready to fuck you now, you were willing to forgive him for suddenly pulling away. You were dripping with need for him and wanted to tell him how badly you needed his cock, but didn’t dare say a word. Mercifully, he must have known your thoughts.

   “Tell me what you want, baby,” he commanded as he momentarily left the bed.

   “You! Sir, I want you. I want you inside me. I  _need_  you. I need your cock. You have me so hot. Please fuck me, Sir! Please.” You felt the bed dip as he climbed back behind you.

   “What? This cock?” he teased, allowing only the head to slip into you.

   Despite knowing you would regret the consequences, you tried to push back, but there was no give in the ropes. He had you exactly how he wanted you. “Ungh! Jensen!” you whined.

   His laugh was borderline sadistic as he teased you with the tip, pulling it out and pushing it back over and over, never giving you more. “You still want to get fucked, baby?” he finally asked you after you’d lost track of how long he’d been torturing you.

   “Fuck, yes! Please, Sir!” You were practically crying with need for him. When he once again pulled all the way out, you were ready to scream.

   “You know, there was something you wanted from Misha that he didn’t give you. It was a shame because I know how bad you wanted him in you.” That familiar click popped in between his words. “I want to make sure you get what you want.”

   You felt the cold liquid drip between your cheeks and run down to your hole. Evil genius that he was, he had you panting like a hussy as he slid his finger into your ass at the exact same time he sank his cock back into your pussy. It made you feel full in a way you hadn’t experienced in far too long. The only thing that would have been better would have been Misha’s cock inside you, too.

   He began to fuck your pussy, delighting in the sexy sounds you were making. His desire for the roughness of the scene he had devised began to slip. Just knowing he could put you in such a state had him feeling like a king. “Fuck, I love listening to you, sexy girl.” He had to get a grip because he was getting so lost in the enjoyment that he had stopped paying attention to what he had planned. Grabbing up the bottle of lube, he added more and was able to work a second finger in alongside the first.

   The blissful torture was winding that spring inside you tighter and tighter. You had no shame anymore. You were moaning and begging and gasping for breath, crying out when he inserted a third finger into your neglected ass. “Jensen, please! Please! I need you!”

   Giving in, he began slamming into your pussy at a punishing pace and it was exactly what you needed. It pushed you right over the edge and you’d just barely kept your voice below a scream as you came hard upon him, gripping his cock like it was life itself. “Jensen! Yes! Oh, god!” After being teased for so long, your orgasm had you seeing stars and loving your man again.

   You were spent, but he wasn’t done with you yet. Misha may have passed up your ass, but Jensen was determined to fix that mistake. After having Misha’s ass the night before, he was feeling the need to possess you in the same way. Once he felt the spasms of your pussy began to slow, he pulled out and traded his fingers for his cock. He should have gone slower since he was obviously longer than his fingers, but he couldn’t help himself. Not even bothering to give you time to adjust, he began to fuck your ass with the same fervor he had your pussy, adding a few smacks along the way. With your ass being so tight, he wasn’t able to last and moaned out your name as he began to squirt his load deep into your hole.

   He collapsed on top of you, placing kisses on your back. “God, I fucking love you so much. I love you so much,” he said between kisses, breaking his pattern of generally never saying it. “Thank you, baby, for letting me do this. I just needed to.”

   You appreciated his affection, but wanted to love him back. “Jen? I wanna touch you.”

   He immediately jumped up and started undoing the restraints. “Sorry, babe.”

   You smiled as you rolled over, stretching and bending your tight muscles and joints. “Don’t ever apologize for that. That was fucking amazing. I love you taking me like that and reminding me that I’m still yours. Not that I would ever forget.”

   He laid down at your left, looking at you as if you were the only thing he needed. “You’re always going to be mine, (Y/N). At least, I hope so… I know it’s going to get rough when Misha and I have to go back to filming. We won’t be here to remind you like this.” He scooped up your hand, kissing the knuckles. "I’m hoping that we can’t put something right here," his thumb ran across the bare spot on your ring finger, “that you can look at so you will always know what you mean to us, how we love you, that we will always be yours as much as you’re ours.” He raised his now lighter green eyes back to yours. “I know Misha has already done this, but I needed to do it, too. (Y/N), will you marry me?”

   Your eyes filled with happy tears. “Yes, of course!”

   He pulled you against him for a hug, so happy that things were back in order.

 

   You had laid in bed with Jensen for quite a while, just talking about silly things, wondering about the baby, how it would look, who it would take after. More than anything, you just enjoyed being with each other, knowing how soon he and Misha would have to leave.

   It had been during one of your quiet moments that you heard your phone buzz. Leaning over the edge of the bed, you grabbed your jeans and pulled the phone from the pocket. There had been a text message. After reading over it a few times to make sure you were seeing things right, you laid back down, maintaining your calm. “Hey, do you use one of the banks around here?” you asked.

   “Yeah, Austin Capital, but we have a different one in Vancouver. I guess we should probably get you an account set up.”

   “Is it a good bank for handling large amounts?” you said, still not letting on to what your message had been.

   He chuckled. “I guess so. Why? Are you suddenly coming into large amounts or something?”

   You shrugged and snuggled against him. “I guess it depends on your idea of large. Mark wants me to have an account set up that he can just wire the funds to.”

   “What funds does he have for you?”

   “Another person came about and wanted to buy the company since we were doing so well, in the black and growing. So everyone with a piece of the company has to be compensated for what we owned, Mark and I having the largest stakes. Now, I have to figure out where to put six point three million dollars.”

   Jensen sat up, causing you to fall off his shoulder you had snuggled onto. “What? That’s like a year’s worth of work for me! That’s fucking crazy!”

   You started laughing. “Baby, that’s like thirty years worth of work for me! So, yeah, fucking crazy doesn’t even begin to describe it.”

   “Wow! I'm happy for you, babe. Well, now that you’re a millionaire, what are your big plans? You’re not leaving us, right?”

   You knew he was joking, but consoled him anyway. “Never leaving. You’re stuck with me,” you said, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. “A big piece will be set aside for the baby and the rest will be used to help out in whatever way I can around here.”

   Jensen was already shaking his head. “No, that’s not necessary. None of us are hurting, so your money is yours to do whatever you want. You could make that last for the rest of your life. I wasn’t really wanting you to work anyway, but I guess now I can be sure you aren’t, right? You’ll stay home and help with the kids?”

   “Well, I kinda want to work, but not doing what I was doing. Danneel inadvertently gave me the idea for it. I use to do some photography back in the day. I’d love making that a career and doing modeling shoots locally.” Realizing you had said it out loud for the first time, you felt a bit bashful over your idea for a new career. “Does that sound stupid?”

   “Of course not, babe. I think you’ll be great and Danneel can absolutely get you connected in that world. You know she would love the chance to do anything for you. I'd prefer you wait until after the baby is here though. Would that be okay?”

   "Of course. He's all I want to focus on right now?"

   "He?" Jensen smiled over you referring to the baby as a boy.

   "It's what you said, right?"

   There was a bump on the door followed by a knock. “I wanted to come spend some time before we had to leave,” Misha said through the door. “The door doesn’t seem to be working as I expected.”

   Grinning and still naked, Jensen got up from the bed to go unlock the door. He took his time coming back, letting the man coming in get a good look.

   The view of his bare ass was one that you were always going to enjoy. Your other lover apparently agreed, admiring as he came through the door.

   “Come snuggle me, Mish! Jensen won’t.”

   “She just told me she’s getting six million dollars for her share of the company. I’m just feeling a little surprised. I’m over it. Come back to me.” He laid back down so you could curl against his side again.

   “Damn! We have ourselves a sugar mama now,” Misha teased as he laid against your backside. Looking over you to Jensen, he asked, “So, did you do it?”

   Jensen nodded. “We’re gonna marry her.”

   Misha grinned and pushed tighter against you, kissing the back of your neck. “Yes, we are.”  


	73. Epilogue - Believe In Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and the boys head back to where it all began.

   The weeks flew by and life slowly fell into place as the seasons changed. Your mom had been ecstatic over the pregnancy and moved out to her new place a month before she had planned to. Ella was now living in the large Austin house and had become the older kids favorite new friend. Vicki and Misha were officially in their new house and seemed content to stay for the time being. Everyone you loved was now within fifteen minutes of you. Someone was always near and you never felt alone.

   The commitment ceremony the five of you partook in had been performed on the expansive front lawn with only the closest of friends being invited. It had been quite the emotional day for you as you committed yourselves to them and got to hear their vows to you. The kids had all been included and were just as happy as their parents to have you as a permanent part of their lives. They were also ecstatic over their new sibling on the way and talked to it as much as any of the adults did.

   A part of your new life was learning what it was like to be married to men who did not get to be at home much, but thankfully, you had two wonderful women you called wives to keep you company and help you through any worries. They had even been especially giving on your birthday. You had been surprised Danneel had allowed it, but apparently she understood the desire and wanted to surprise you with something you would never expect. Coming home and going upstairs to find an adorable Emma Stone on your bed had definitely been a surprise. Strangely enough, as attractive as you found her, she wasn't what you wanted anymore. You would have much rather found one of your girls. Thankfully, Emma was extremely understanding and you ended up with a new great friend and you, her, Vicki, Danneel, and Gen had a fun night out. Flirt that she was, no one was surprised when Emma and Gen disappeared at the same time.

   The world was eventually made aware that you were pregnant. The guys had announced it online once you started showing since the news would have picked it up soon after that. Both claimed to be the baby daddy. They were firm about that and shut down any questions about who was the biological father. The fans quickly learned to just stay off the topic and their friends just accepted it as if it were any other aspect of their life.

   Naturally, neither of the guys had been able to keep their mouth shut when they found out you were having the boy they were wanting. There had been a lot of the discussion on the name before at last settling on James Ranger Ackles-Collins.

   You had a due date of January seventh and by Christmas week you were already feeling like a miserable beached whale. That eased a lot on Christmas Day as you sat watching the kids opening their gifts and imagined what it would be like next year when James would be part of the festivities. The songs, the smell of the food, and the pure joy that was Christmas had you forever thankful that this was the life you had chosen.

   It exactly ten days after Christmas that little James had decided to come into the world. It had been an exhausting experience, but the little one that was handed to you had made everything else around you disappear for just a few moments. He was all you could see and he was absolute perfection, with a head full of hair and bright eyes blinking up at you.

   When the world came rushing back in on you, Jensen and Misha were standing on either side of you, both looking down at their new son. It was a day that you soaked up, never wanting to forget a moment of it. It was the beginning of a new chapter with your family.

 

   While pictures of James had been shared online, you didn’t go on a public outing with him until early March, back to the convention where it had all started. You were excited to get to show him off to the friends you had made with the cast. He was such a happy little baby and adorable though you were naturally biased.

   The four of you flew in on Friday and stopped at the convention hotel to meet up with some of the people who were already there. As you were standing in the hall talking with a bunch of the cast, you weren’t surprised to see people trying to snap pictures. One of the people standing off to the side caught your attention though. Even after all this time, her hateful face was still burned in your brain. Pulling Misha from the group, you said, “There is a blonde over along the wall. She was the one who told me you have women in every city and that you had some other woman there the day I came to see you. I know it’s been a while, but that was a horrible day. I remember her vividly.”

   He looked over your head to see who you were talking about. Spotting her, he quickly turned around, facing the same direction, as you. “Just don’t look at her.” He signaled one of the security people to come over.

   “What? What’s going on?”

   “Remember me telling you about me and Matt and a girl? She was the girl and she’s fucking psycho. Totally obsessed with Matt and sometimes that spills onto me. She’s not supposed to be anywhere near and I sure as hell don’t want her around you or my son. I don’t know how she got to be able to work at one of these things.” Once security came over, Misha told them about the situation.

   You almost felt bad for her. She had gotten used by the very actors she adored and thought it meant something real when it had just been a one night thing. It scared you to think of how easily that could have been you. You wouldn’t have been obsessed, but you would have spent the rest of your life reliving that day in the elevator. It made you feel a little sick to your stomach to know that Misha had been one of the people intimate with her. Watching her get escorted out by security, you tried to ignore the feeling. It had been so long ago. Misha was yours now. There was a ring on your finger given to you to prove it.

   Integrating back into the group, you took James back from Samantha.  

  “He’s such a good baby!” she complimented.

  “He is. We kind of can’t believe it sometimes,” you laughed.

   You all agreed to meet up at the hotel later for some dinner before karaoke.

 

   After checking in at the hotel, you, with James in your arms, Misha, and Jensen stepped onto the elevator. The elevator. Looking at their faces, you could see them remembering the same things you were. The darkness. The game. The way it got carried away. The wonderful way it had all turned out.

   “I can’t decide which I like better. The old memories or this new one of you holding our son,” Misha said with a smile.

   Jensen snorted. “Dude, the old memories. We get to see this all the time. Since when have we fucked her in an elevator?”

   You and Misha both had to laugh. “He has a point, Misha,” you said.

   “Fair enough. I am so glad that those memories led to this one though. I love you and James so much and wouldn’t want anything different for us.”

   “I do have to agree with that,” Jensen nodded. “This is pretty much perfect and I love you both, too.” In the past few months, he had gotten so much more open about saying it.

   “I know James adores his daddies. Of course, you two are the reason I’m here at all, loving you with everything in me. I have you to thank for everything I have. I know the years after are just going to get better.” You shared a gentle kiss with each of them, feeling the depth of their belief in that, as well.

   The elevator dinged as it arrived at your floor and the doors opened. The guys stepped off with you following along. As they continued on to the room, you had to stop and look back at the elevator one more time while it still stood there open. It was where your whole world had begun anew. The doors slid closed and you smiled, turning to follow your men, James gurgling in your arms. Who knew the perfect life could begin with such a simple question?

    _So...wanna play a game?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone who has stuck through this! I love each and every one of you! You are the reason I was able to do this. Please feel free to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr to keep up with new works and the prequel "Being Kept." I am always happy to answer questions or help others with their fics. Just send me a message. :)
> 
> Per some nudging, I have set up a Ko-Fi account. If you like my content and wouldn't mine buying me a coffee (gotta stay awake to write! lol), then here is the link. https://ko-fi.com/A17548CK
> 
> Again, thank you all so, so much! You have helped me far more than you may ever know!
> 
> Special thanks to steeleye1, Brian Greenlee, my mom, and the people on the AO3 FB group! Muah!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I have had it for a while and been too nervous/scared/embarrassed to show anyone...until now. Any comments/critiques are very appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
